The Great Escape
by Caden29
Summary: In response to Episode 10, 'Friendly Fire'. She had done it. The cure could now be spread as easily as the common cold. Now, she had the choice. Stay and face judegment, or run and help the world along the way. It was suprisingly easy to choose, despite the heartbreak it would bring.
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Escape**

By Cade29

Starts after episode 10 in S2, 'Friendly Fire'. Very much AU after that.

Rated M becuase of foul language I can't contain and sex scenes (that will happen! Just not for a while.)

Hello everyone! So after the fuckery of last nights episode this idea popped in my head and just would not let me go. What would happen now that Rachel is effectivly a prisoner after she killed Sorenson? And did no one else think the Doc was a freaking badass during that episode? I have a girl crush! So anyway, the premise of this is that with the cure now contagious and the research in the hands of the very capable docs on board the ship, what's to stop Rachel from running? After all, Tom promised she would pay for her crimes. (Evil laugher). You will need some suspension of charactor development as we all know Dr Rachel Scott is not a quitter. But never fear! This is very much a Scotch story though it may take them a while to get there. And there will be no Tex/Rachel'ness in my story!

Also, I'm on the lookout for a beta reader. And none of this belongs to me, it belongs to TNT and Michael Bay. Though I may hand them back in slightly used condition.

 **Prologue**

"Hey Doc, what do you miss most?"

Rachel tilted her head sideways to look at Tex laying beside her on the ground. "Miss most? What do you mean by that?" She asked in confusion.

He kept his eyes on the stars that shone brightly in the night sky. With his hands crossed behind his head and one boot on top of the other, he looked the epitome of relaxed even though she knew it was the exact opposite.

"Oh you know, what do you miss most about what life was like before? Surely a pretty girl like you had plenty to do and experience."

She gave him a baleful look and he grinned unrepentantly.

"Come on, you know you can tell 'ol Tex. I promise not to tell anyone else!" He tried to coax her after a long period of silence.

She turned her head back to the stars and laughed softly but remained silent. Truth was she had always been a workaholic, even when the fate of humanity wasn't on the line. She had had Michael, but Quincy had been right when he'd said a screw once or twice a month wasn't a relationship. The closet she had come to close friends since she was 15 were currently floating in the Gulf. A glimpse of sea blue eyes and silver hair flashed through her mind, along with the last look she saw on his face. Anger. Disappointment. Betrayal.

A tear crept down her face and she quickly swept it away before Tex could see but she wasn't quite quick enough.

"Oh hey come on now, I'm sorry please don't cry!" He begged. He had never been good around a crying woman. Considering he was usually the one who made them so angry they started throwing things he didn't have much experience on fixing the problem.

She laughed again though another tear slid down her face. She knew he had misunderstood why she was crying but she wasn't tempted in the slightest to correct it.

"A coffee shop."

He finally turned his head to cast her a quizzical look. He had been watching her out of the corner of his eye but she had given him an answer he hadn't really been expecting. He had thought something along the lines of the theater would be more up her alley. He sighed internally. 'Think you need to give this one up for good Tex.' He mused quietly to himself. Of course he had been thinking that since Baltimore. It had hit him when he had watched her play with that damn toaster in the lab before it had all gone to shit. There was a synergy, a chemical reaction between her and the Commodore that he just couldn't match. And that made the situation she was in so much worse.

"It wasn't for the coffee, I can tell you that much. And the tea was even more horrid, which is almost hard to believe considering America started off as a British colony. You Yankees lost your touch after we left." She teased gently.

"Now wait just a damn minute, who are you calling a Yankee?!" He asked, affronted.

She muffled her laugh in her arm as she brought them up behind her head. "I miss the people. I used to sit outside at Joe's Coffee Bonza on my breaks from the lab and watch them go about their day. Most of the time they would be hurrying to and fro, talking on their phones or juggling shopping bags as they went about their lives. I would make up small stories in my head about them as they walked passed. It helped me to feel connected to the rest of the world. It kept me grounded in the real world...and reminded me of why I chose the field that I did. " She paused as she considered that.

"How will I make that connection now?" She wondered softly out loud.

Tex snorted as he turned his head back up. "In my not so inconsiderable opinion, you don't need help with that."

"Why? Because we will never see our world returned in our lifetime?"

"Doc, you never needed that in the first place. You convinced the U.S. Navy to let you borrow an Ashleigh Burke class destroyer on what was considered a wild goose chase by the rest of the scientific community. And in doing so, you saved what was left of the world." He paused as he considered the strength of the woman beside him.

The stars blurred together as she sniffed back more tears. "Tex?"

"Yeah Doc?"

"Thank you. So very much." She cast a glance at the road beside them, and craned her head back to look in the direction they had come from. An apprehensive look crossed her face.

"Do you think they're looking for us?"

"You mean the Nathan James?" He tightened his grip on the assault rifle laying next to him. She nodded and he caught the motion out of the corner of his eye.

"No Doc, I don't think they are. We made it far enough inland quickly enough and they had their hands full with the civilians on the beach."

Extreme guilt swept through her as she thought of the chaos they had left behind. She knew they had left behind injured people from the ships that had sunk but she hadn't expected the shots that had hammered at them from the survivors.

She had begged Tom to let her off the ship to help the injured. He had refused at first, of course, but had relented when the injured tally became overwhelming and Doc Rios and the others had been overcome. He let her off the ship but only in the company of the Master Chief, Tex and a few men from Danny's crew. She had been helping a child with a broken arm when the first shots came whizzing over their heads. She had dove on top of the child to shield him. When the fighting had moved off further down the beach Tex had grabbed her arm and yelled to the Master Chief he was taking her to cover. And he had been, but they had used that opportunity to enact the plan they had hatched in the last two days.

Tex had snuck into her stateroom after he had heard rumors in the scuttlebutt around ship about what had happened between her and the Captain. Apparently even though the walls were thick, they hadn't been thick enough to muffle the yelling. Wanting to know the real answers he had stowed away, which was easy since now she was escorted back to the stateroom she had hardly ever used before every night. He had been flabbergasted to know that for once, scuttlebutt had been telling the truth. After he had gotten over his shock, he had offered her two options. Stay and be a prisoner, or to escape the ship. The answer had been surprising considering the woman involved but then he had a bad habit of underestimating her.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked softly. They had just decided what the course of action was going to be, but had not actually gotten to the logistics of escaping a ship with over 200 sailors on it. Their impromptu run had been just that, and unexpectedly lucky they had found a truck not far from the beach. Even more fortuitous had been the full gas tank. The only thing she had not been caught off guard by had been the fact Tex knew how to hotwire a vehicle. They had stopped in at a small truck stop in Jackson, Mississippi when the adrenaline from the mad dash up Highway 55 had worn off.

"Well Doc, how do you feel about Memphis, Tennessee?"


	2. Shake It Off

**Author's Note: Can't skip this section**!

Good evening ya'll! How are you doing today? I was really suprised I managed to crank this out so soon but this story has sunk it's claws into and is not letting go. The first section of this is actually what started the whole thing. Though it was NOT TSwift who inspired it but I was listening to this song last night while writing this part and it was too funny to let go. I hate flashback scenes most of the time but after some thought I decided I had to do it if I wanted to get to Scotch much sooner. The next two chapters will likely hold major flashback scenes but after that it will be Present time moving forward. ::sighs:: Now I no longer have a reason to put off my history paper.

 **2nd author's note and is one you can skip:**

lizb1813: Gah! Thank you for that, I thought the name looked weird but I was on a roll.

darkjewlledassassin: NO! You must write one, I decree it! ::begs:: Please?!

redqueen74: I know right?! I may have been too loud in my opinion in the lunch room Monday. I have to wait to watch it then and there might have been cussing. Ok, there was a lot of cussing.

maeyan181: That's what I thought too. (mmmwwwahhahaha)

Thank you so much StarTraveler and Sousedancer!

 **Shake It Off**

 **Dedicated to Gunnery Sargent Ray Clevenger, who would have laughed his butt off at this first part and then kicked my ass for the next part. May you have never ending books, and a good porch chair with the Man Upstairs. See you on the flipside sir.**

 **1 1/2 years later-Present**

"...heartbreakers gonna break, break, break and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake.."

" You do know you sound like a dying cat in heat right?"

"Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake..!"

"Can't you at least get the chorus right?! It's 4 breaks and 4 fakes for crying out loud!"

Muffled laughter streamed through the short wave radio between the traveling humves.

"Aww come on cowboy, you know you love that song! Sing it with me...I shake it off, shake it off..."

Tex stared at his radio in disbelief before he pressed the button again. "Gunny, please for the love of the Sweet Lord make them shut up!"

A deeper baritone answered him, "Corporal."

"Yes Gunny?"

"Carry on."

The teenager riding shotgun next to him let out a giggle before she clamped her mouth shut at his half hearted glare. He didn't have the heart to strengthen the glare. Lily hadn't had enough to laugh about for a long while and it was lightening to hear her laugh again. She smirked at him as more raucous laughter came from the radio.

He pressed the button again before he said, "Unbelievable! Is this what the much vaunted U.S. Marine Corps has come too?! Doc, reign in your minions please!"

Rachel laughed lightly from the front seat of the second humvee. "Now why would I care to do that? After all, I just want to...shake it off, shake it off..ah ah!"

A squawk was the only thing that answered her along with more laughter from the other two humvees. The deep baritone crackled back on the line as the song ended.

"Alright, start piping it down! We're getting close to the coast and the city, and within range of transmission to anything floating or passing by. Radio silence starts in 2 minutes."

Rachel picked up the speaker and pressed the button. "What do you think San Francisco will look like?"

Salt Lake City had been heartbreaking in the devastation that was now so common throughout what was left of the United States. Bodies just piled in the streets, left where they had finally succumbed to the Red Flu. Burned out stores where rioting had happened as the panic and flu spread. Empty of anything living now.

But it had also held hope. There were pockets of the surrounding areas that still held human life. Never would she have thought she would be grateful to a religion that secreted their families away in isolated groups even before the Apocalypse, but finding those pockets of surviving people had been uplifting. Getting into those pockets to help however had been a nightmare all on it's own.

"Hopefully we'll find survivors but considering it was a coastal town when all was said and done, I wouldn't hold out much hope." Daniel answered back.

"We can only hope then." She murmured before returning that speaker to the radio.

"Just so. Radio silence now in effect. Use for emergencies only. And NO Taylor, calling for a bathroom break is NOT an emergency."

A brief grin crossed Rachel's features before it slowly faded. "You ok?" A soft voice asked her from the left. She glanced over at the driver of the humvee. "I'm alright I guess. As much as anyone can be these days."

As Rachel turned back to face the windshield, she marveled at the turn of events in the last 18 months. When she and Tex had set out for Memphis she would never have guessed this is where she would have ended up.

 **Flashback**

"So why Memphis?"

"Pardon?" Tex asked distractingly. He glanced around quickly as he continued to fill up the gas tank. They had managed to make it further than he thought before they had to stop to get more. Functioning gas stations were now in very short supply but he had managed to find a private diesel storage tank at a farm on the outskirts of Memphis. He topped off the truck before returning the hose to the tank.

"Tex. Why Memphis? What's here that you need to find?"

He turned and gave her a thoughtful look after a moment of silence. "My daughter, Lily. She and her mother lived at the Naval Base in Millington which is just north of Memphis."

Understanding spread across her face. "She's the young girl in your locket."

"Yeah, she is. Her mom married a Marine after we split and they settled there a few years back. I managed to get a message to them before we lost the cell towers. They were holed up at the base which had been turned into a safety zone. Zach had just gotten back from overseas and the base had just had an influx of sailors from the Great Lakes training center. They were holding their own when we lost contact. I'd like to make sure they're ok and to give them the cure." He briefly looked at the sky before turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

She shot him an affronted look before briskly nodding her head. "Of course, you didn't even need to ask."

Tex shot her a grin as he replied, "I know that Doc, don't be silly. That look was more along the lines of a different question. What do you plan to do now?"

"Do now?" She parroted back. She rubbed her forehead as they both climbed back into the truck.

"Yeah do now. You've saved what's left of the human race by making a cure. And not only do labs around the world now have it, and the makings for it, you've made a contagious cure. Only problem is you're the only one who has the contagious version at this point. So yeah, what's the plan after the trip to the base?" He slammed his door shut and turned the ignition.

"That's a damn good question actually." She muttered.

"Well, we have until we reach the base and a little time after for you to decide what we're doing next." He rejoined as he shifted the truck into drive and pulled out.

"We?" She asked softly. Rachel kept her gaze turned out toward the windshield. She hoped he would stay with her but wouldn't stop him if he wanted to go his own way. She felt like she had used him enough. Never would she be able to return his feelings that she knew he had towards her. Her heart and soul were embedded in the Nathan James and the man who commanded her. Pain rolled through her at the thought but she embraced it. It was hers and she owned it. It would be tempered by time but she knew it would probably never fade. She had never felt like this about anyone before and it tore her in two at the thought she would most likely never see him again. She hoped she would never see him again. The pain and betrayal on his face that last time she saw him would haunt her into the grave. A bitter smile twisted her lips at the thought. Even if she had known what the consequences would be when she killed Sorenson, she would do it all over again. He murdered 5 billion people in a matter of months in his arrogance. Arrogance that had lead to his own downfall. The image of a brown teddy bear floated through her head but she pushed it away.

It took her a few minutes to realize the unnatural silence. Glancing over at the driver's side she caught Tex giving her a deep look filled with compassion.

"Yeah Doc. We." He finally said. Exhaling in relief, she didn't question him further.

"Well this doesn't look like a good sight."

Both she and Tex stared at the huge red X that raced across the small guard station at the front of the base. The pieces of the guard fence lay off to the side and the rest of the base that they could see around the bend looked deserted.

"Let's continue on through. Maybe there is a section in the back and they put this up to warn away people." Rachel suggested uncertainty.

He gave her a look but put the truck back into gear and drove past the gate. They drove around the bend and headed for the barracks they could see past the main administrative building.

Or they would have before several sharp 'PINGs' hit the asphalt in front of them. Small chunks of it flew up in front of them as Tex slammed on the breaks.

"Hold it right there! Turn your vehicle around and head back out the gate!" A voice yelled from a small balcony on the second floor that jutted out from the main office.

Both Rachel and Tex raised their hands in the air before them. "I'm a doctor! I can help and we're not sick!" She yelled out her window.

"We've heard that before!" The man yelled back. "Turn your vehicle around and get going! This is a quarantined area and outsiders are not welcome!"

"Tex! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Rachel whispered frantically as he opened the door and slid out with his hands still in the air. Her quick plan was to continue to try to convince the marksman, not step out of the somewhat meager but better than nothing shelter!

"Please, I'm just looking for my daughter. Her last location was this base and her name is Lily Rogers. Her mother's name is Sarah and her stepfather is Zach Blake and he was stationed here. I'm just looking for any information you may have, and then we'll continue on our way!" He yelled back while being very careful about keeping his hands in the air and not moving any further than the front of the truck.

The marksman paused for a minute before he yelled back, "Not a move closer! I'll contact the CO for permission to enter."

The man bent his head a little and began to mutter into his radio. After several minutes of waiting the man called out, "Hey lady doc! What's your name and rank?"

Rachel felt an eyebrow raise in amusement before she yelled back. "I'm Dr. Rachel Scott and my rank is Human."

A muffled laugh came from the man before the sudden loud squawking over his radio could be heard from their position. The man became fully visible as he straightened up from his laid out position on the balcony and walked over to the ladder that had been camouflaged on the side.

After quickly climbing down he tugged on the gas mask and walked over to the pair. Though he didn't raise his assault rifle at them he made it clear through his body language he wouldn't tolerate any funny business.

"That mask really wasn't necessary, we aren't sick." Tex repeated as the man drew closer.

"And like I said earlier, we've heard that before and paid dearly for it." The man motioned in front of him for them to start walking toward the barracks. As they rounded the corner Rachel hesitated slightly before continuing on to the two men dressed in full decontamination suits that waited for them in front of a one story building that had been hidden behind the barracks.

One of the men motioned for her arm as he drew out the test strip and needle before he pricked her. Beside her Tex waited patiently as he was tested as well.

Both men looked at the test results and then the one on the right nodded at the soldier next to them. "They're clear Corporal, CO is waiting inside."

Rachel exchanged a look with Tex as they walked into the building. And then both stopped walking in favor of staring around them in amazement. Soldiers hurried back and forth in a symphony of movement that was directed by a tall man standing in the middle of the chaos. Tall and broad shouldered with salt and pepper hair, he cut a formidable figure in military fatigues. Rachel swallowed against a sudden lump in her throat at the sight.

The man noticed them standing near the entrance and started to cut a swath toward them. He had made it nearly half the distance before a familiar voice rose out of general den of noise.

" ** _Rachel?!_** Oh my God Rachel it is you!"

Before she could even turn in excitement a body slammed into her and spun her in joy. Tears of joy and relief streamed down her face as she twisted in the man's arm. "Jeremy! How?! Why are you here?"

Jeremy laughed through his tears as he lowered her back to the ground. "When the Red Flu had spread across the coastal cities and started to encroach inward the Atlanta Center was evacuated. I was moved to the base soon after. The hospital located here was installed with solar panels a few months before the outbreak and was deemed the best choice when we went to Level 5."

She regarded him warmly as she wiped the last few tears away from her face. Jeremy had been a fellow colleague with her at the CDC and was the one person who she had considered a friend. He was the only person who had not been deterred in trying to befriend her and had not allowed the long distance betwen the Atlanta and D.C. Center to stop him from nagging her into that friendship. She had often thought he was more trouble than he was worth but she adored him for it.

Rachel grabbed his hand as she gently asked him, "Steve?" His face crumpled slightly in anguish before he took a deep breath and shook his head. Her hand tightened on his as she dragged him back into her arms. She may not have liked him but Jeremy had loved his husband with a fierce devotion that had been more than returned on Steve's side. After a few minutes he drew back and wiped his face. By that time the man she suspected was in charge had reached them and was waiting patiently next to them as Tex shifted awkwardly and coughed. She glanced at Tex before she turned her attention to the man in front of her.

Jeremey tightened his hand in hers and drew her attention back to him. "Darling, not that it isn't fantastic to see you, but last I had heard you were boarding that boat. The one that was traveling to the Arctic to look for the primordial strain?" He had been one of the few people in their field who hadn't thought she was crazy for pursuing this lead.

She laughed lightly as her heart clenched a little. _Buck up lass, it will get better,_ she thought to herself. "I'm pretty sure the crew of the Nathan James would disagree with that definition of their battle ship." She teased.

Tex snorted as he shifted on his feet again and glanced around. She had noticed the longer they had been here the tenser he had gotten. A flush of shame swept through her. Of course he was. After all, he was the entire reason why they had traveled this far north in the first place.

The man in front of them cleared his throat as his eyes narrowed on her. He glanced at Tex and said, "My Corporal said you were looking for someone? A girl?"

"Yes." She jumped in before he could. "A teenager named Lily Rogers and her mother."

"Her stepfather is Zach Blake and he was stationed here after a tour overseas." Tex jumped in before she could continue. He continued to look around quickly but couldn't catch a glimpse of any civilians in the mess of soldiers.

The man paused thoughtfully before saying slowly, "Torres, take him back to the civilians area. The woman's name rings a bell but the last few months have been chaotic to say the least. I'm sorry to say that Sergeant Blake died not too long after coming home from overseas. He was one of the first victims of the Flu."

Tex paled a few sheets before regaining a little color as he nodded tightly. Sarah had done a number on him before they finally split but she hadn't deserved this. The chances of his sweet Lily-pad still being alive dropped to almost zero. He glanced at Rachel and tightened his jaw.

"Tex, go. I'll be fine with these fine gentlemen and will find you once I've explained everything."

He gave her a slightly wild look to which she responded with a slight shake of her head. She would not let on the way they had left the destroyer. With no idea on how they would react she would give away nothing on the real reason they had left.

"Yes Gunny." Corporal Torres replied as he gestured for Tex to follow him. With one last look at her Tex followed him through the crowd.

"My God." Jeremy stared at her in disbelief after her explanation. Gunnery Sergeant Daniel Smith wasn't much better as they both goggled at her.

"Rachel, are you saying what I just think you said?"

"Ma'am are you sure you haven't been exposed to the Flu in recent days?" They both exclaimed in tandem.

She laughed weakly at them both. "Yes Jeremy, I just said that not only did I create the cure with Dr. Tophet, but I made it as contagious as the Flu. And no Gunnery Sergeant Smith, it does not matter at this point whether I have been exposed to it. I am now not only immune but a carrier of the cure to the virus."

Stunned silence was her only answer.

"Please just call me Gunny." Was the only reply from the other side of the table for a while.

The Gunny fianlly twisted in his chair and shot a narrow look at the virologist next to him. "Is that even possible?!"

"There is a precedent for it." Jeremy replied thoughtfuly as he leaned back in his chair. He shook his head in amazement as he balanced all his weight on the back two legs.

"Then prove it."

Jeremy lost his balance and fell to the floor with a crash. "Now wait just a damn moment!" He cried as he shot back up off the floor.

"Prove it?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes ma'am. Prove it to me that what you claim is true." A heartbroken look flashed over his face before his features tightened. "My son and wife are currently in the sickward. Tony has had the Red Flu for only a few days but according to the Doc he doesn't have much time left. It's why you walked in on the chaos of soldiers when you did. We received a short wave radio transmission shortly before you arrived. An retired Army Ranger using old military access codes claims that his small town has the cure. That the Naval Destroyer the Nathan James had found the cure before they returned home."

"That's the reason for the odd look when you heard the name of the ship I had boarded." She breathed out.

"Yes ma'am. And for other reasons as well." He replied evenly. "We currently have 9 sick in the ward. There was 12 yesterday. None of them will be able to make the trip over. I doubt any will still be alive when the company of soldiers make it back. And there wasn't even a guarantee there was a cure in the first place or whether it was the crazed rantings of an old man."

"And just where did this 'old man' claim to be with the cure?" She was fairly sure who it was before he even confirmed it.

The Gunny eyed her before he replied, "He said he was located in Norfolk, VA."

 **Present**

"...Rachel Scott!"

Rachel shook herself of the memories before she turned to Alyssa. "I'm sorry, what?"

Alyssa Smith eyed her but didn't say anything else for a few minutes. "We're going to reach the outskirts of San Fran soon." She finally said.

"Well. Let's hope we have better luck here yes?"

 **DDG-151 Nathan James**

Ensign Will Mason stared at his console in pure disbelief. Even though he had been moved to Sonar almost two years ago, he liked to come to the CIC deck on his off duty hours and listen in to the transmissions. Hearing the sounds of slowly growing survival and hope helped keep him going, even in the darkest hours of the mission. With the permission of the XO, he shared the discoveries he could with the rest of the crew. Knowing that somewhere, somehow, people were surviving, even flourishing kept the hope alive they would find what they were seeking.

 _And here I found it by happence!_ He thought wildly.

"Foster! Get the CO and the XO, now!"

So when they first built this website, they mislabled a button. It was supposed to say "Click here to feed the author!". ::smiles inncocently::


	3. Far From Home

Hey all!

This fic has seriously overtaken my life. This is actually the first full story I've ever written (I've always been a Beta reader and wrote scenes with my author instead). But hah! I've snockered you in before letting you know that, mmwwahaha. And I apologize about the lack of breaks between scenes in the last chapter, they somehow got dropped off when I loaded it. I've made the changes and hopefully they'll stick this time and I'll go back and fix the last chappie soon. I will mark scene changes by **LSLSLS** and then the location change. Hopefully it will come through this time.

So this part is pretty important for the rest of the story. PLEASE ignore the sketchy science and military lingo in this. I'm a graphic designer by day and full time college student at night (for teaching) so I'm obviously not in the military or a scientist. What I do know is just based on high school NJROTC, shows I've seen and my imagination.

And now, we open to the place that everyone has been begging to see.

 **Far From Home**

* * *

 **USS Nathan James**

 **1 ½ years before Present**

"Brace for impact!"

Captain Tom Chandler grabbed the back of his chair as the bridge titled dangerously to the starboard side and the sound of metal screaming could be heard. "XO, damage report!" He barked out.

"Hull is still intact but we can't take another hit like that!" Slattery yelled back after hanging up with Engineering.

"Come about all full 3rd 5 degrees!" _Dammit_. He should have known better than to think they had rabbited out of the area after torpedoing the ships. The risk of being caught in the shallower waters by the surviving ships had been too great. There had been nothing on sonar as well. No noise, not even a whisper they were still there. The first sign of trouble had been when the shooting on the beach began. After that it had quickly snowballed into an epic FUBAR. The sub had come out of hiding on the other side of the civilian ships and had started firing torpedoes when the reports from the Master Chief and Lt Green came through. In the 15 minutes since it had begun the James had managed to dodge all but two of the projectiles but they were unable to return fire. _He's definitely a wily one,_ Tom thought ungraciously. He knew the destroyer would not fire on the remaining ships and so the commander of the sub had kept the civilian ships between them and the Naval ship.

"Sir! We're being hailed from the submarine." Lt Granderson said as she darted over to Gator.

Tom paused for a moment before quickly picking up the mike and depressing the button. "This is Commander Chandler, with whom do I have the displeasure of speaking with?"

"Heeyy Tommy! Did you like that little surprise we had for you?" Came the reply. "Now don't be shirty with me old boy, or we'll hit another one."

"Why did you do it?" Tom replied back evenly.

"Well," came a sniff from the voice he now recognized as Sean, "what better way to build an empire than to give the people something to fight for eh? See, you know as well as I do that giving them an enemy to fight will channel that anger and uncertainty. Who better to lead them than the leader of the Chosen Ones? Afte…".

Tom tried to focus his gaze on the other side of the ships but couldn't see what had grabbed the other man's attention. The sound of the bridge comm ringing behind him could be heard and he gave a quick look over as Mike picked it up.

The line crackled before Sean came back on, and rage was clearly heard in his voice. "You sly old dog! Where did you find your friends?!"

"Captain! CIC just picked up another ship bearing 285 off the port bow!" Mike said quickly.

A loud **BOOM** could be clearly heard from the other side of the ships. "This is Commander Baker of the USS Kitty Hawk hailing unknown enemy submarine. You will surrender or prepare to feel the boot I'm going to slam up your ass!"

"Like bloody hell I'm surrendering! Until next time governor." The line crackled with static and then went silent.

Tom exchanged a look of complete disbelief with Mike before pressing the button again. "Baker?! You don't have any idea how good it is to hear your voice!"

"Not as much as I am to hear yours Chandler! We've only been chasing you down the east coast for a few weeks now. Sub has booked it and is in full flight. Come on over and join the party." Was the quick rejoinder.

"Wilco, as soon as I get my people out of the hot zone." Tom replied back. "Acknowledged, and be careful." Replied Baker.

Standing up and quickly making his way over to the hatch he called out over his shoulder, "XO has the bridge!" Hearing the quick affirmative he exited and stalked down to CIC.

"Tell me you have our lost ducks on comm Lieutenant."

Lt Foster quickly twisted in her chair and reported in. "Alpha Team has checked in, no casualties or injuries. Bravo is accounted for except for Dr. Scott, Tex and has one injury. Master Chief reported that when the shooting started Tex took Dr. Scott to shelter and he has gone to retrieve them sir. Shooting stopped soon after the sub left the area."

An exhale of relief escaped Tom before he could censor it and the knot between his shoulders relaxed a little. When the shots had first been reported by Lt Green on the beach panic and adrenaline had shot through his system. They may not have spoken very much in the last two days since their fight but that didn't mean he didn't care very deeply for Rachel. His problem was that he cared just a little too much.

"Let me know once the Doctor and Tex have been retrieved. Who was injured on Bravo?"

"Ensign Ackles sir, and it was a through and through." Replied Foster as she switched frequencies in preparation for the order she knew was coming.

"Recall Bravo except for the Master Chief. Alpha will stay behind to escort the rest of the party back. Get Ackles to Doc Rios and I want a damage report from all Department Head in one hour."

"Aye aye sir." She replied.

"I will be in the President's stateroom if needed. That is all Lt." Tom turned and began to make his way out of CIC.

"Aye sir." Lt Foster replied softly as she watched him walk away. She caught the glance another Lieutenant cast at the Captain as he walked out. Both of them exchanged concerned looks once he was out of the hatchway. In the last two days the Captain had been unusually solemn and had taken to stalking around the ship at odd times. While not the most gregarious of men he had a wicked sense of dry humor that entertained and relaxed the crew. It jived though with what scuttlebutt had said about the falling out between him and the Doc. She frowned to herself as she began to relay the Captain's orders to Danny. The loss of his wife had been a hard blow, especially when he had come so close to saving her. Having served with him once before, she knew he had adored his gentle wife but the sparks that had been there from the first moment he had met Rachel would have sunk an aircraft carrier. She spared a brief thought to what the possible outcome would have been had Darien survived, or had the Red Flu been slower in its takeover of the world. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she checked in with Jeter.

"Master Chief, what's your ETA with the little duckies?"

A feeling of trepidation crept down her spine at his answer.

"And so sir I belie.." A quick knock on the door interrupted Tom in the quick debrief to the President.

"Come in!" Jeff called out.

Mike quickly opened the door and stepped inside closing the door. "Sir," he said, glancing at Tom, "we have a major problem. We need you in CIC immediately."

Tom frowned and stood as he asked, "What's the problem XO?"

"Tom, we've lost contact with our little duckies."

 **LSLSLS**

 **President's Stateroom-USS Nathan James- Two Days Later**

President Michener steepled his fingers in front of his face as he regarded the command team in front of him. "So, after two days we don't know where Dr. Scott or her companion is? And that they left on their own?"

"As far as we can tell they did leave voluntarily and we have had no contact with them since. Search and Rescue teams have combed the beach and surrounding areas in a 50 mile radius with no luck." The Captain said while pushing down a flare of jealousy at the way Michener had phrased Tex. _Not the time_ , he thought to himself. Focus on the mission.

Michener sighed to himself as he lowered his hands to the table. "Then I don't see how we have a choice. I'm officially Pardoning Dr. Rachel Scott in the murder of Dr. Neils Sorenson, on the grounds of emotional compromise due to the crimes Dr. Sorenson committed on the human race. Due to her successful efforts in finding a vaccine and cure for the Red Flu, she is cleared of all charges and declared a hero in the eyes of the American people. Is it so Witnessed?"

"It is so Witnessed." Said Tom and Mike in unison. Tom felt an uneasy feeling creep up his chest at the compassionate look the President shot him.

Michener looked steadily at Tom once more before glancing down at his hands on the table. "I'm really sorry about this Tom. But since Dr. Scott is now Pardoned of her crimes, it makes her a free citizen once more. And since as far as we can prove she left on her own voluntarily, I am calling off all efforts for her recovery and ordering a course set for the battle group." He quickly held up a hand as both Tom and Mike opened their mouths in protest.

"Gentlemen, last I checked the United States was a free nation. Retrieving Dr. Scott and holding her against her will without provocation is a crime. Now, unless you have a very good reason to continue to pursue her you WILL have to let it go." Michener regarded Tom once more. "With an airborne cure I'm pretty sure Dr. Scott has more than earned her freedom, don't you?"

 **LSLSLS**

 **Captain's Quarters**

Hiding his face in his hands, Tom let himself let out a shuddering breath as he frantically reviewed what information he had. At 0630, Rachel and Tex had taken shelter as panicked civilians and embedded Immune soldiers shot at both teams. They could only piece together where events had taken them from there. Lt Green had tracked their footprints through the sand to a car park not far from where they had landed. At that point, tracking them had become almost impossible over ashaplt. Scouting around the perimeter, Green had been forced to admit that the most likely answer had been a quick getaway in one of the abandoned vehicles. He slid his hands into his hair and tightened them as a tear crept down his face.

With the enemy sub taking potshots at them and the Immune soldiers on the beach occupied, the chances of them spotting her and making the connection were slim to none. The only answer left was that she had taken the chance and ran. And he wasn't sure he could blame her. Another tear forced its way down his face. After all, hadn't he promised that she 'would pay for her crimes'? With the cure now airborne and the information safely on board, she had no reason to stay and every reason to get the hell out of dodge. _Except for the fact she had left him behind_.

Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his face in his hands. The night he confronted her had not gone the way he had planned. With the crew aware of the knowledge that Sorenson had been murdered and thinking it had been condoned by the leadership team, he had been forced to do something in response. He had tried to make that point with her when she had entered the wardroom. With more than half the world dead along with most of their families, the crew needed something to cling to in this insane world. Something that would ground them or they would be lost to the chaos and panic that had gripped the world in months previous. It may look stupid in her eyes but the traditions and military structure they continued to follow gave the crew the rock they needed to cling to in this storm.

It had been all going according to plan until she told him she had used herself as a human guinea pig. A wave of black rage had swept across his vision. She was too important to be risked like that! Dammit, she was too important to him for her to be playing Science Roulette. He had lost Darien, he absolutely refused to lose her too. Except for the fact she was already out of his reach.

He had wanted to shoot up to his feet, grab her by her shoulders, and shake her until the good sense he knew she possessed came back. Clenching his fork and knife so tightly his hands shook with it, he had gently put them down and stood to try to contain the black rage rolling through him. It had all gone to shit after that. He was never going to turn her over to authorities, if there was even any left. What had been the plan was a sort of 'time-out' until they returned to Norfolk after getting the New Orleans ships the cure and set up back on land. Then the President was going to issue a full pardon and clear her of charges. It had been the best choice both he and the President could come up with.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He quickly straightened up, wiped his face and cleared his throat. Knowing who was on the other side, he called out, "It's open!"

Mike opened the door and stuck his head in. "You have a minute Tom?"

"Yes, of course come in."

Mike settled himself on the small couch across from Tom's desk and gave him a thoughtful look. After a minute of silence he smiled a little and asked, "Do you know the secret that happens on the lower flight deck level on night watch most nights?"

Looking a little askance at his XO, he said slowly, "No, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me the secret I should have known about on my own damn ship."

Smirking at him lightly, Mike replied,"It was a need to know basis and you didn't need to know."

Ire flashed in Tom's eyes as he opened his mouth to reply but Mike interrupted him before he got a word out.

"I didn't really like her at first you know, just thought she was some egghead we had to trot around the bareass of nowhere. And that was even before we found out the lies. Afterwards, I could hardly stand to look at her even though on some level I could understand why she had kept silent."

Mike paused to take a breath and Tom took that opportunity to dry say, "And then you turned into her biggest fan." He hadn't missed the way Mike had tried to snowball him into taking the doctor's at their word when they had thought it was a reaction to the blood transfusion on Sorenson.

After shooting him a slightly abashed look, Mike continued, "The good Doctor liked to walk the area on the flight deck to clear her head at odd times of the night. I just assumed she liked to work late hours, not so unusual from what I understood. Night watch would report it to me but I dismissed it."

Understanding started to dawn across Tom's face."Until Gitmo."

"Until Gitmo." Mike nodded. "She didn't have to get on that RIB and she certainly didn't have to fight me to do it. But she did and saved the life of one of our own. I wanted to know why a lab rat would risk her life while people were getting shot at all around her. So I joined her one night a few days later. And that's when I learned a few interesting things about your Doc. Interesting things too, like right after med school she traveled a few years with Doctors Without Borders. One of the places she landed in was Maggr."

Tom sucked in a breath as he stared at his XO in stunned silence. Maggr was located on the western side of Nigeria and had been one of the hardest hit places by local warlords. Once they had gained a foothold, it was not uncommon for them to raid and destroy any medical facilities. The doctors and patients within had been treated with extreme prejudice.

Mike nodded again, "Gotta say, your Doc has some of the biggest balls I've ever seen. Did you know her parents were missionaries? She's been in some interesting and dangerous places in her life Tom."

Leaning back thoughtfully, Mike shot him a grin as he prepared to stand. "Anyway, the whole moral to the story is that if anyone can make it out there it's Dr. Rachel Scott. Add to the fact Tex is riding shotgun with her and I'm pretty sure she's going to be alright."

Standing up and reaching for the hatch he paused and turned to eye his Captain. "Besides, I don't think this is the last we've seen of her. My spider senses say that we'll all cross paths again soon."

 **LSLSLS**

 **Present Day-USS Nathan James**

"Sir!"

The XO eyed Lt Mason as the man practically jittered with excitement at his station. "Well, what is it Lt Mason?"

"Sir I think we should wait for the CO. He's going to want to hear this." Came the fast response.

His commanding officer frowned at him before saying, "I'll be the judge of that sailor. The CO just wrapped up a long shift on the bridge and is standing down for the night. I want to review whatever it is that has you in such a tizzy before comm'ing him."

"I can guarantee he'll want to hear this," said the Lt as he passed over the headset to the commander.

Mike sighed before slipping the headset over and adjusted the ear pieces. He gave a nod and he heard a slight fizzle before music started blaring across.

"...haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate! Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake. Baby I'm just shake, shake, shake. Shake it off!" A voice yowled.

Giving a dry look at the Lt, he opened his mouth but snapped it closed and his body snapped like he had been struck by lightning when a very familiar draw interrupted the singing.

"You do know you sound like a dying cat in heat right?" Mike shot a wild look at the Lt while he wondered absently why Tex would know what that sounded like.

Lt Mason mouthed quickly to his XO, "Wait sir, it gets better!"

"Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake…!"

"Can't you at least get the chorus right?! It's 4 breaks and 4 hates for crying out loud!" Mike laughed weakly as anticipation and excitement started to run through his system.

"Aww come on cowboy, you know you love that song! Sing it with me...I shake it off, shake it off.."

He started to shake as the chemicals in his blood ran faster. Come on, he prayed.

"Gunny, please for the love of the Sweet Lord make them shut up!"

Mike felt like he would shake apart as Mason continued to have that anticipating look on his face as the Lt obviously waited for a sign the XO had heard what was coming.

"Unbelievable! Is this what the much vaunted U.S. Marine Corps has come too?! Doc, reign in your minions please!"

His body snapping like he had been struck with a live wire, the wait until the response came through seemed like a lifetime.

Muffled laughter came across the transmission before the voice he had hoped and prayed would be there answered, "Now why would I care to do that? After all, I just want to...shake it off, shake it off..ah ah!

Gripping the headset with a hand that shook, Mike glanced at Mason in amazement. Grinning broadly, the Lt repeated, "He's going to want to hear this sir!"

The XO sank into a vacant chair as he tugged off the headset. "When did this transmission come through?"

"I intercepted the broadcast just 15 minutes ago sir." Mason glanced down at his console and continued, "Luckily I hit the recording button a few minutes before that."

"Can you tell if this was sent on purpose? Were we meant to hear it?"

Obviously seeing where the XO was going with it, Mason quickly shook his head. "No sir, I was adjusting and fine tuning the signal frequency when I came across the singing. It was only by chance that it came across this far and this clearly. We weren't meant to hear this." A bittersweet smile crossed the Lt's face, "My niece adored this song. After we were supposed to make port after the Arctic tour, I was going to surprise her with tickets to see Taylor Swift."

His XO gripped his shoulder in sympathy as he stood. Quickly making his way over to the wall comm he ringed down to Engineering. "Garnett" he said when she answered, "I need everything you can safely give me on the engines. Punch it after I give the signal. Trust me," he said after she made a noise of inquiry,"you'll know the signal when it comes."

Hanging it up, he called up to the bridge. "Lt Granderson, get with Gator and plot a course to San Francisco Bay. Put it in on my signal and trust me, you'll know it when you hear it."

Turning back to Mason, he ordered "Open a ship wide channel broadcast for me Mason."

A grin crept across his face as Mason turned back to his console. After few moments he glanced over his shoulder and nodded to let the XO know it was ready.

"Attention crew of the Nathan James, this is the XO. It can be inarguably agreed upon that the last two years have been some of the hardest in the history of mankind. We have struggled. We have failed. We have seen some of the worst aspects of human nature." Mike paused as he felt the attention of the CIC room turn to him. He was sure the rest of the ship had also come to a standstill. It wasn't often he addressed the crew like this as Tom was so much better at it. Good thing it was time for dinner mess, he thought wryly.

"But we have also seen some of the best. Courage and bravery in the face of overwhelming odds and the sheer damn obstinateness when anyone else would have laid down and given up. A year and a half ago we lost our best, and have since then worked tirelessly to find it. We've chased whispers and ghosts of whispers without any confirmation that what we sought was even still alive." Mike paused again as Tom stepped into the CIC and raised his eyebrows in inquiry at his XO. The Captain started to feel the ever present tension tighten in his shoulders at the look in Mike's eyes.

Smile beginning to grow, Mike looked at Mason. "At 1830, Lt Mason intercepted a short wave radio transmission from the outskirts of San Francisco. Mason, roll that beautiful bean footage."

Tom leaned against the bulkhead as he braced himself and told the knots in his gut to be paitent. That patience ended very quickly however.

Son of a bitch, was the first thought that filtered through his head as he listened to Tex. SON OF A BITCH. He shot back up and grabbed the back of Mason's seat as he finally cottoned on to what that might mean.

A pin drop could have been heard as everyone held their breath and prayed in the brief silence. The decks of the Nathan James shuddered as sounds of relief and excitement grew as Rachel started to laugh.

"Well Nathan James, I think it's past damn time we convinced our best to come home."

 **LSLSLS**

Hot damn I'm good! We have a few more flashbacks and then we will finally be in Present time in the great city of San Fran. Anyone noticed I said "battle group"? Have to get the Prez off the boat for this to work! The plot is now starting to come out of its hole, and I'd like to see if anyone can guess to see where this is going.

I would also like to say thank you for all the awesome reviews and favorites! I went ahead and put my responses to some of the reviews down below and I'll continue that instead of up top. It's been the last thing I get to before posting a chapter as I'm sure you'd rather get an update instead of listening to me yap. I started this story with the intention of getting it to leave me alone so I could go back to my school work. I haven't even started that history paper ya'll.

StarTraveler: oh the guilt has just begun my friend. He's going to get an extra kick in the ass for that. Please let me know if you write it! I'm an angst queen.

Camficlov: do you know there isn't much of anything I would not do for brownies? Mwwaha.

Starfoxtwin: I know right?! He had to do something though and I hope my thought process actually turns out to be true lol. After all they were willing to consider a pardon for Flea. Come on guys, WTF?

Scousedancer: oh my you have no idea. Let's just say walls and fireworks are in the future for those two. Still waters run deep my friend.

Joys of October: GAH! I like Tex don't get me wrong. And I'm sure if Tom had never been in the picture she would have given it some thought. But it I had a choice between Tom or Tex they'd never see the Captain again outside my bedroom.

Redqueen74: this story won't leave me alone! I've been reading fanfiction since I was 14 (I'm 32 now) and never has an idea gripped me tighter than this one. And I'm a Jim Kirk/Spock fan!


	4. Carry On My Wayward Son

Hello luvs!

I'm so sorry about the wait but I promise it's worth it. I got impatient to get to the Present so I decided to crank down and pound everything out until we got there. That created the 10,000 word monster which is below. You got three chapters for the price of one! Lol. I'll have the rest of my Author's Note down at the bottom.

 **WARNING: Contains Potential Triggers. Please read carefully.**

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 **Carry On My Wayward Son**

1 1/2 years before Present

Millington Naval Base

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"6."

"4. No one likes a greedy guts Rach." Jeremy laughed as he playfully slapped her hands away from their Andes mint chocolate stash. He slid the chocolate candy closer to his chair.

Leaning back in her chair, she threw a playful look at him as she menaced the candy in between them. "And no one likes a miser either."

He gave a deep sigh as he settled deeper into the lounge chair. "Man, what a day." He threw a slightly disbelieving look at her. "I thought you were absolutely nuts for stepping into that ward."

Leaning deeper into her seat, she gave him a Look. "Surely you didn't think I was mistaken in thinking I had the cure?"

"No." He said thoughtfully as he gazed up. "But I was half afraid you had lost your cookies and I was going to watch another person I loved succumb to that damn virus. I'm not sure you understand what a relief it is to know that there is an end in sight to this madness."

Indignantly, she opened her mouth to respond but he held up a hand to forestall her. "You misunderstand. When the pandemic started in the third world, there was concern of course but no real fear in the general populace of the developed nations." He gave her a sharp look as he continued, "You know that as well as I do. Nobody thought it would come here. Or that it would devastate us as badly as it has. The first world countries had grown complacent, arrogant in their thinking that they could escape this." Grief crossed his face. "We all did. I know you kept in contact with the CDC, so you know the rate at which it spread and how fast it killed. But that can't tell you the terror of watching someone you love bleed out in front of you. Of watching them suffer and fight to stay with you but both of you knowing what the end would bring. Knowing there wasn't going to be a last minute save."

A tear crept down his face and Rachel reached over and gently wiped it away. She had to blink back her own tears as he continued. "And all you can do is try to put on a brave face. Try to be the rock they need as they start to slip away. And as you do it, the whole world burns around you."

He drew in a ragged breath as he continued to stare straight up. "That may not have even been the worst part. You've seen the aftermath but you weren't here for the beginning. Riots in the streets. Brothers killing brothers over food or medicine they thought would cure them or their families. When we evacuated Atlanta we had to go straight through the city from the Center. I witnessed a mother and her young son mowed down for a can of green beans."

Rachel suddenly thought of the mother and child from Baltimore. Once the ship had been retaken and they had won, she had quickly synthesized a batch and went looking. She had managed to make it for the young mother but many had not been so lucky. They grasped hands and sat quietly for some time, lost in thought.

"Did you know Steve and I were considering surrogacy?" He finally whispered quietly. "At least I don't have to live with surviving my child." She swallowed thickly and blinked back tears again. To live past losing a child, or even worse, knowing you had inadvertently infected them was a horror many had to deal with now. Her heart wrenched in her chest as she thought of Darien, dying before she knew her children would survive her, and thinking she had doomed them. She sent a brief prayer up for her soul and thanked God Tom had found them in enough time.

"Well, this looks like a cheerful party." A voice called out behind them. "Why aren't you down celebrating with everyone else?"

They both twisted in their chairs and looked at Tex as he came up beside them. To say the day had been a long one was a vast understatement and it reflected on all of their faces. A brief smile crossed her face as she considered the events that had then unfolded.

 **Flashback**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jeremy asked quietly as he prepared to unzip the first layer of the containment unit that lead into the sickbay. The Gunny paced over to the window and stopped between two beds about halfway down. A small hand crept out from one of the beds and touched the glass before losing strength and falling back to the bed.

"You bet your arse I do."

"Ok then, here we go." He unzipped the door and quickly closed it behind her. Walking to join Daniel at the glass, they both watched Rachel take a deep breath before entering the ward. Walking to each bed, she gently blew a breath over the patient's until she reached the bed that held a small child.

Bleary green eyes that he had clearly inherited from his father stared up at her with slight bemusement. "Hello." Rachel said softly. She guessed that he was somewhere around 8 or so. It was hard for her to tell ages with young ones since she didn't interact with very many.

"Are you going to blow on me too?" He whispered.

"I am. Is that alright with you?" She whispered back just as quietly.

A bright grin was her answer. "Only if I get to blow on you too!" He declared.

"Well alright then." A slightly mischievous look crossed her face. "But only if I get to go first!" Leaning in quickly she puffed in his face dramatically several times, making very sure he inhaled all of it. Giggling, he tried to puff back but had to stop after the first draw.

"Easy luv," she rubbed his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"His name is Tony." A ragged voice said next to her. Rachel glanced over and took in the blond woman beside her. She was clearly Tony's mother as he had her facial bone structure and coloring. She smiled weakly at Rachel, "He's a cheeky little devil."

"It certainly seems like you have your hands full." Rachel agreed as she leaned over and blew a breath out.

She got a quizzical look from the woman in response. Smiling lightly, Rachel continued on to the last three beds. She lost that smile very quickly however when she recognized the woman in the closest bed.

"Christine?!" Rushing over to the bed she reached out and checked the woman's pulse.

Christine, for it was her even though Rachel had only ever seen pictures of her, cracked her eyes open at the touch. "...know you?" She managed to get out before a hacking cough interrupted her.

Biting back a sob, Rachel leaned down and blew several breaths in her face. Racing around to the other two beds she repeated the process to the two teenaged girls laying there.

"It's going to be ok girls. Your daddy is looking for you." She whispered to them.

"Mike?" Christine tried to lift her head up but it quickly fell back down. "Sshhshh," she hushed as she dragged over a chair to sit in and grabbed the woman's hand tightly, "he's been searching for all of you."

Tears started creeping down Christine's face. "Alive?" She mouthed.

Answering tears rolled down Rachel's face. "Yes, he's alive and on his ship. He helped me find the cure."

Hope blossoming on her face, Christine rolled her head more toward Rachel. "Cure?!" She managed to get out.

"Cure." Rachel stated as sobs started coming out of both women.

"Save?!" Following her gaze, Rachel gripped her hand tighter as they both stared at her daughters.

Turning her head back to the XO's wife, she said with complete confidence. "Saved. Sleep now, I'll watch over all of you."

Awe and hope mixing over the woman's face, Christine Slattery closed her eyes and finally slept for what seemed like the first time in a long while.

 **End Flashback**

Feeling an arm nudge her leg, she glanced down at Tex as he settled in between their chairs. He had had a rough day as well. Following Corporal Torres back to the civilian's area, he had been able to locate Lily. She had been taken under the wing by of one of the base commander's wife.

Sarah had not survived the death of her husband long. Luckily, Lily had in a moment of teenage rebellion stayed several nights at a friends house right before Zach had returned home. Already sick but not knowing it, he had infected his wife. By the time Lily had gotten the notice he was dead, her mother was already in the sickbay. According to Tex she had been very happy to see him but incredibly angry as well.

"Give it time," she had said to him once he found her, "being a teenage girl is hard enough in a normal world. Add in everything else that's happened and she's going to be swinging back and forth in emotions for a while." She had smirked then. "Get used to it dad."

Tex swiped two Andes mints before Jeremy could place them out of reach. He grinned unrepentantly at the glares he got from both sides as he popped them into his mouth.

"So. Why the roof?" Tex asked absentmindedly as he tried to take another swipe at the mints.

"Why not the roof?" Rachel countered as she turned her head back to the stars. She liked to look at them, and had gotten into the habit while on board ship. It reminded her that no matter what happened here on earth, at least something was still a constant. It was a painful reminder of her time on the James but a good one.

Jeremy snorted as he slapped at the hand that was trying to crawl its way under his chair. "We moved up here when the adoration became too much. Rachel looked like she was going to start cutting a swath to the door and make a run for it."

After staying in the sickbay for a few hours, Jeremy had entered in a full hazmat suit to take blood samples from the patients. He was unfortunately the only doctor still left on base and had fallen into the role of scientist and doctor as he struggled to look for a cure while caring for the remaining patients. There had been a hush as word had spread and people slowly gathered around the sickbay as he looked at the results. The resultant celebration after he had checked the results for a fifth time were still shaking the building. After the results were confirmed, she had Gunny line up everyone and then proceeded to 'do her Darth Vader impression' as Jeremy had called it. She had wanted to be certain everyone was covered, and took no chances in that.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Tex muttered as he finally gave up on the mints and opened one of cans of beer he had brought. He handed one to both Doctors as he leaned his weight more fully against Rachel's chair.

"Yeah about that." Jeremy rotated his chair so he could face both of them. "I think it's time you told me what you're running from."

Rachel froze in the act of bringing the can of beer to her lips and then threw Tex an exasperated glance. She had been hoping Jeremy hadn't caught that part.

"Oh don't blame him sweetheart. I'm probably the only one still alive who knows you best. I could tell the moment you started your story something was up. I've been waiting to see where the chips would fall all day and if you would 'fess up."

Tex snorted at that. "No, there's another man out there who knows her just as well if not better than you do." He yelped and spilled some of his beer when Rachel's foot nailed him in the shins.

Jeremy straightened up so fast his chair give a sharp crack in protest. "Wait! There's a man involved? Ooh the plot has just thickened." He gave her the look she had dreaded since this conversation began. Jeremy had a habit of being able to get her to spill her secrets with that look.

"I'd like to know as well." A deep voice questioned behind them. Daniel stepped out from the stairway and crossed to grab the spare chair sitting on the other side of them. He placed it next to Jeremy's and completed the half circle. "I've never met Captain Chandler in person but I have heard of him. He's an excellent commander with a nose for strategy that saw him rise very quickly through the ranks. There is no way he let you go willingly. We've only been getting spotty intel since we lost comm's but even we've heard of the Immunes. Put together with the propaganda spiel they're doing along with you now being here and that raises a very large red flag with me."

He gave her a hard look. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for my wife and son's life. Nothing I can do will ever repay the service you have done me and the world. But I need to know what you're hiding. I can't help you unless I have all the variables."

Rachel shot Jeremy with a questioning look and already knowing the question she wouldn't verbalize he nodded his head. He obviously trusted this Marine but she had come too far and been betrayed too often to just take him at his word. She glanced down at Tex. He pulled his bottom lip softly in thought. Finally glancing at her, he nodded his head.

"Alright Gunny, I'll tell you what you want to know."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

For the second time that day, she rendered both men speechless.

Jeremy slowly whistled through his teeth. "Rachel Anne Scott. I say this with all the love in my heart but you are a fucking badass. I'm pretty sure I just fell in love with you. Please run away with me."

Rachel almost felt herself collapse when his words registered and she laughed weakly. She had feared his reaction would be the same as Tom's. She wasn't sure she had the emotional fortitude to face the same betrayed look twice from someone she deeply cared for.

Turning her attention to Daniel, she waited for his reaction. He was still deep in thought as he looked down and started to fiddle with the decorated ribbons on the uniform he still wore. Unhooking one, he stood up and crossed to kneel in front of her. Grabbing her hand he softly placed the ribbon in it.

"I received the Navy Cross for exceptional bravery and courage in the face of enemy fire. It is one of the highest honors that can be bestowed on a member of the Marine Corps. It now belongs to you."

She stared at him in shock and then frantically tried to give it back. "No! I can't take this..."

"Yes ma'am, you will. In killing that man, and I use that term loosely, you rid us of a walking plague that would have continued to disseminate what is left of this world. You have shown honor and courage in the face of unimaginable horror. I've only known you for a day but having seen how fast you moved and took control of the situation, I would bet that you didn't stop to eat or sleep much in the search for the cure."

"If you looked up 'work-o-holic' in the dictionary it has her name and address." Jeremy said dryly. Tex choked on his beer a little as he started to laugh.

"So she comes by that naturally?" Tex asked once he caught his breath.

Daniel returned to his chair before she could try to hand it back again. "Now, that being said." Rachel braced herself. The worst would be he would tell them to leave immediately. At least she hopped that was the worst. "You do understand why he gave you that punishment correct? With the crew of his ship thinking that command had authorized or allowed the murder of an unarmed civilian, no matter how heinous he was, he had to do something. I'm sure his crew is hanging on by a shoestring at this point. Now, I may be wrong but I'm sure I'm not, he let his anger get away with him and said things he may not have meant to say. I wouldn't be surprised at all to discover the punishment would have been ended soon by an official Pardon by the President. After all, what jury in the world would convict you? And with the Ramsay's starting their bid for global power, there is no safe port for you anywhere."

He gave her a penetrating look as he reached forward and snagged the last can of beer. Tex gave him a dirty look which he ignored. Cracking the pop top open he leaned back as he continued his look. "The interesting thing about all this is why he lost his temper. The Captain is pretty renowned for keeping his cool in high stress situations and is, as I said before, a master tactician. So why the rage? Because that is exactly what it sounded like. It almost sounds lik..." The Gunny froze for a moment as comprehension shot across his face. He shot a look at Tex to which the man replied to with a smirk and eyebrow wiggle.

"Huh. Very interesting. We'll be having a discussion about that later." He said as he shot a look at Tex.

"Or we could have it now." Rachel said annoyed.

"I'm not sure you're ready for that convo sweetheart," Jeremy said as he eyed both men. He had a good idea on where that was going and would definitely be cornering Tex and Daniel later.

Rachel scoffed but let it go. In truth, she was heartsick and weary. At this point a nap or dinner was about the only thing she felt like.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

There was silence for a long while as the group relaxed and tried to loosen the tension from their shoulders. Finally, Rachel broke the silence.

"I want to travel."

"Well I wouldn't recommend it right now. Pretty sure there isn't anyone to give you the nickel and dime tour on anything these days." Jeremy said after a moment of silence. Rachel flicked one of her mint wrappers at him in response.

"Before we reached the base, Tex asked me what I wanted to do now. Well, I want to travel around the U.S. When the Immunes bombed the laboratories here they took away the best chance for the American people to recover. Other labs around the world are still functional at this point so the best way to help people here is to travel."

Comprehension dawned on all three men. "And the best way for that to happen is for you to be the one to do it." Daniel said slowly. He took another drag from his beer as he leaned back in thought.

"Exactly. With the information they need to make it airborne, the Nathan James can cover the eastern seaboard. Now granted they're also in a dogfight with the Immunes, but the Captain won't let that stop him from spreading it. And that means I can take the west." Exhaustion rolled through Rachel at the thought. But soon determination and 'sheer damn stubbornness' followed after it. She wouldn't sit quietly on the sidelines or find a place to hide and wait it out.

"Oh there is no I about any of that Doc. Last time I checked it was We." A weak smile graced Rachel's face. "I appreciate the thought Tex but you have Lily to think of now. She needs stability and a place to recover, not to try doing it on the road in what could be hostile territory."

Tex shifted to lean on Jeremy's chair so he could see her face. "The way I see it, there is no safe harbor any more Doc. No place I can take her that will really be safe. With the cure now out there what's left of the world is going to go to war. Whether it's over power and prestige or simply a way to survive it doesn't matter. Movement is life Doc and I don't plan on staying still."

Rachel blinked back tears for what seemed like the hundredth time today. She knew he didn't really believe that as there was a settlement in Norfolk but did not have the heart to convince him otherwise. She grabbed his hand in gratitude and he squeezed it tightly in response.

"The man does have a point." Daniel mused thoughtfully. "And I'd rather not face Captain Thomas Chandler and the might of the USS Nathan James over your body bag." He took another long draw from can before propping his feet on the arm of her chair.

"Now wait just a min..." Soft laughter from Jeremy interrupted the beginnings of her rant. "Sorry sweetheart but that man is even more stubborn than you. Which I didn't think was possible until it was proven to me. And he doesn't make a decision like that lightly, which means he was already thinking about it. And that means he had a pretty good idea of what you were about to do and has already talked to Alyssa about it. Which means you're screwed."

Rachel whipped her head around to first glare at Jeremy, who had a smirk ready for her. She next turned to glare at Daniel only to find an answering smirk on his. Tex leaned back on the ground as he started to laugh. "Think you've been outsmarted on this one Doc."

Looking at the military commander in front of her, she finally asked, "Alright Gunny, what is the plan then?" A slow smile was her only answer.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 **1 1/2 years before Present-USS Nathan James**

"Coming up on their starboard bow Captain." Lt Granderson said.

"Did you think we would ever see this sight again?" Mike quietly whispered to Tom. "No." Tom whispered back just as quietly. "To be honest, I thought we were the last ship. I've never been more glad to be wrong."

Slipping up to the middle and anchoring down, a shadow crossed across the decks of the Nathan James. Tom craned his head back and could just barely see the flight deck of the aircraft carrier anchored next to them.

"XO has the bridge." He called out as he slipped off the bridge.

Walking down a few decks he opened a hatchway and stepped out on the flight deck and crossed over. He very carefully didn't look at the doors to the helo bay as he climbed inside the waiting SeaHawk. Slipping the headset on, he gave the order to take flight.

President Michener shifted uneasily beside him as the flight deck of the carrier came closer. Tom glanced at him and offered a tight smile. He wished he could offer more reassurance but couldn't quite manage to get the energy to do so. The last two days had been some of the hardest he's ever faced. He refused to sit inside the ship while others looked for Rachel and Tex so he had been out there directing them. Mike had had to drag him back to the ship several times just to refuel and take a small nap. Nightmares had plagued him in the few occasions he had managed it. The most common one was that he had been too late to save his babies at the killing fields at Olympia. The other one was more elusive. He was running through streets, calling for Rachel. He could see her long brown hair whipping back and forth just in front of him. But no matter how hard he ran or how loud he called he couldn't quite catch up. Freud would have a field day with me, he thought wryly.

The thump of the runners hitting the deck shook him out of his thoughts. Giving orders for the SeaHawk to return to the ship, he grasped the President's arm and helped him climb down.

"Mr. President! Tom!" A voice called out behind them. Turning around, Tom observed the CO of the USS Roosevelt walk quickly towards them. The commander quickly saluted the President which was returned before he grabbing Tom in a bear hug.

"Dammit Tom, it is damn fine to see you! We didn't know if we were going to be able to catch up in enough time. I'm glad I sent Joe and the Kitty Hawk ahead of us."

Tom laughed as he returned the hug just as fiercely. "Never have I ever been glad to see his ugly mug Sal. Thanks for the save."

Captain Saul Rodriguez pulled back and cast a critical look over his features. "With all due respect, you look like shit Chandler."

Tom gave him a dry look at that. "It been a shit year in case you haven't noticed."

"Yes, it has at that." Sal mused. "But this goes a bit deeper than that. We'll have words later." Giving his old mentor an exasperated look, he reluctantly agreed.

Turning his attention to the President, the CO of the Roosevelt said, "Sorry about that sir. Tom and I go back a ways, I mentored him at Annapolis." Sal motioned toward the President to the hatchway across the flight deck. "Well, let's get to work shall we?"

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"So in total we have one aircraft carrier under the command of myself. We have two destroyers, the Nathan James under Tom Chandler and the Kitty Hawk under Joe Baker. Add in the hospital ship the Florence under Bryan Grey and we have enough ships to begin helping the eastern seaboard. The scientists on board the Florence took the samples you provided two days ago and are about to come in for the..." A frantic knocking interrupted Sal as he gave the group of commanders and President the debriefing.

With an annoyed look on his face, the CO walked over to the door and swung it open. The look that greeted him on the other side made apprehension dance across his spine. He quickly ushered the grim looking scientists into the room and closed the hatch.

"Gentlemen these are Doctors Grand, Farris and Brag with the Florence. I'm guessing the other two belong to you Tom?"

Tom nodded as he pointed out the remaining two Doctors, "The man on the right is Dr. Rios and he is ships Doc with the man of the left being Dr. Milowsky. Besides Dr. Scott who created the cure along with Dr. Tophet, they have the most knowledge of the research that has gone into finding it." Having been already briefed on the locations, or lack thereof, of Doctors Scott and Tophet none of the other captains made a sound as the scientists began scrambling around trying to get setup.

"Is it me or do they looked spooked?" Joe muttered out of the side of his mouth. "More like terrified." Tom replied quietly. He noticed Doc Rios casting several apprehensive looks at him as he quietly argued with Milowsky. Ice cubes crept down his side as he took in the sight. Something was very, very wrong.

Finally, everything had been set up to the satisfaction of the scientists.

Dr. Brag stepped up in front of the table while pressing the clicker to turn the projector on. "What you see here is a strain of the virus before it was tampered with by human DNA. Notice the striations on the side? That allowed the virus to mutate to avoid detection by the antibodies, which in turn allowed it to shift shape so the body couldn't fight against it." The Dr. clicked another button and a new image showed on screen. "This is a picture of the virus with the DNA entwined in it. It doesn't have any striations on it, which made it stable enough for Dr. Scott to create a cure based on the original primordial gene. The ability of the Red Flu to mutate constantly is what made it such an epidemic. Dr. Neils Sorenson at least gave us the ability to fight against it, even if in doing so he created the global pandemic in the first place."

The tension in the room ramped up as all four commanders leaned forward in their seats. The man's hand shook a little as he pressed the next button.

"And this is an image of a virus we detected from victims in Greenland last week. There are enough similarities in the composition to make us think it is a relative to the Red Flu." Clicking for the last slide, Dr. Brag's voice caught for a moment. "And this is an image of all three side by side."

Five chairs squealed on the floor as the men sat back in shock.

Tom darted his eyes to his Doctors. "Are you really saying what I think you're saying?"

Doc Rios nodded his head. "Yes sir. The Red Flu virus has started mutating on its own again but with the added booster of human DNA." His face paled a little. "It has made it slower so the victim doesn't die as fast but the cure created by Rachael has no effect on it. It is in essence a new virus."

Multiple voices starting shouting in protest as Tom buried his hands in his face. He gripped his hair and pulled tight to try to relieve the pressure building in his head.

A short whistle broke the noise as the President stood up. "Everyone calm down and sit back down. We are going to solve this without resorting to bedlam." The other commanders dropped back into their seats with sheepish looks. Tom didn't blame them for losing their shit though. He was about two whiskey shots away from taking a skinny dip in the ocean.

"Now, I have a few questions for you." The scientists felt their back straighten as the President leveled them with a look. "From what I understand, Dr. Scott created the cure using the primordial gene. From the looks on your faces you would think it hasn't been done before. Since the new virus is so similar to the Red Flu, why can't that be recreated except for this version?"

Dr. Brag took a quick step back as he motioned for Dr. Wilkowsky to step forward. The Dr. took a deep breath before he answered. "The problem is that the new virus has enough differences that we can work on doing that sir, but it's not the primordial we really need." The President quirked an eyebrow at him but it was Sal who asked, "Well, what do you need then? All of you are scientists so surely between the lot of you it can be figured out."

Dr. Milowsky took a deep breath before he answered, "We need Dr. Scott sir."

Tom felt his heart clench in his chest as smiling brown eyes flashed before him. Pushing the feeling away, he said, "That may not be possible. With Dr. Scott in the wind and no resources being able to be allocated for her recovery, the chances of that are slim to none."

Dr. Grand stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Gentlemen, I'm not sure you understand the severity of this. There was a reason why it was Dr. Scott and Dr. Tophet in the Arctic. And it wasn't because she badgered the Navy long enough to do it. It was because she is the absolute best. Out of 2,000 virologists worldwide she was the only one to be selected to give multiple panels at The World Science Organization. An event that only takes place every 10 years." She gave them a hard look as she continued, "She was 28 when that happened. Do you know how many years it takes to even get on one?"

She pointed to the screen with an abrupt gesture. "What you see here is the end of the human race. The only reason why we have not seen further cases of it so far is because the world has already been devastated. No planes to carry the virus on. No traveling to bring it to new areas. But it will get there eventually by animal migration. Like a slow creeping tide it will kill the rest of the world."

She took a deep breath and glared at the stunned men. "So I HIGHLY suggest you start allocating those resources gentlemen."

There was a moment of absolute silence before a timid voice popped up. "So, if we managed to locate Dr. Scott and convince her to return, she would be able to pull it off again?"

Tom broke out of his stupor enough to throw an askance look at Joe. He was pretty sure that was the quietest he had ever heard him. And he had roomed with him in officer training.

Dr. Grand took a deep breath as she looked at the screen again. "I'm going to give you a quick crash course on virology. Farris," she barked, "when was the Ebola strain first detected?"

"It was first recognized in 1976 in what was the Democratic Republic of Congo." He snapped out smartly.

"Is there a cure?"

"No ma'am." He replied. "Researchers have been working on it but a cure or vaccine has not been found yet." A look of pain crossed his face. "The best chance you have is to treat the symptoms. And pray."

"What about the regular flu?" She tossed back.

"There is a vaccine but as the virus has a tendency to mutate it only covers certain strains. You can take a flu shot but still get the flu if you didn't have the right antibodies to combat it. All you can do is, again, treat the symptoms. There is no cure."

Dr. Grand straightened up and faced the silent panel of men in front of her. "If you know the origin of the virus you may be able to create a vaccine or cure for it. However, the shortest time a vaccine has been created, with primate and human testing, is no less than 2 to 3 years."

A pin drop could have been heard at this point in the room as the men finally cottoned on.

"The fact she created not only a vaccine but a cure in a 6 month period is on level with an act of Creation. Would you like to know what the typical time rate it is to create a cure? And that sometimes a cure simply can't be created?"

"Rachel has a gift sir," she said as she turned to address the President solely, "she can see the gaps and can make the thought jumps long before we even know there are gaps."

She took a deep breath as she began to gather her papers together. "Take it or leave it. The choice now is in your hands."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Please tell me that's a joke. An absolutely horrible joke but a joke." Mike stared at his CO in disbelief. Tom smiled weakly at his command team as Garnett and Jeter sat in unbelieving silence.

"I wish I was. Our new orders are to return to Norfolk with the rest of the battle group and resupply the ship. We're being stationed on the Pacific side to look for them."

Mike raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "The Pacific side? The chances of them making it to the west coast are slim to none! Why has the President sent us there?"

Tom sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's on purpose, isn't it sir? Are we being punished for losing Rachel in the first place?" Garnett asked softly.

"Not a punishment, but more like insurance. Considering the way she left the ship the President is concerned that should we be the ones to find her we won't be able to convince her to return." Tom said as he leaned forward and rubbed his forehead.

Mike immediately began to protest. "That's absolutely ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Tom said flatly. "I threatened to abandon her to authorities to 'answer for her crimes'." He quoted with bunny fingers. "It doesn't matter if it was just a threat, she believed it enough to leave." Pain crossed his features and his team looked away to let him recover his composure.

"That's not what I meant Tom." Mike said quietly. "I meant that they thought so little of her character that they assumed she won't come back when she knew she was needed."

"More like he assumed she would run at the first sight of us. Or at the sight of me. And he's not wrong."

Mike clapped him on his shoulder in support as he said, "I think you underestimate how much she cares for you. I saw the look on her face when she left the wardroom when you confronted her. She was devastated Tom." He smirked suddenly. "More like after so long away she would be stunned enough by your handsome face that we could tackle her."

"That's not very funny Mike." Tom said frowning.

"But very true." Garnett countered dryly.

Tom suspiciously eyed his suddenly innocent command team but decided to let it go for now.

"Prepare the ship to return home. I have a meeting later with the CO of the Roosevelt at 1500. Afterward, all four ships will start the journey home at 1700. Dismissed." He said as all of them stood and began to make their way to the door.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"So what happened?" Sal asked as he handed Tom a snifter of whiskey. He collapsed back into his chair in his study and eyed his younger friend. He had known Tom a long time and could tell when something was eating at him.

"What do you mean?" Tom tried to counter as he took a sip. Knowing he couldn't put Sal off for long, he at least wanted to try to control the direction it could go in. Without knowing what direction Sal was going in however could trip him up. Having learned the basics of battle tactics from the man he knew he could be trapped into giving up more information than he wanted unless he was very careful.

"With Rachel Scott, Tom. No games right now between us." Sal leveled him with a flat but unjudging look.

Tom sighed and swirled the whiskey around in his glass before taking a sip. He leaned back and closed his eyes but didn't answer. Sal settled more comfortably and decided to wait him out. He could tell Tom wanted to speak to someone and knew he couldn't talk to anyone except for maybe his XO on board his ship.

"I was extremely saddened to hear about Darien." Sal finally said into the silence. Turning his head to look, Tom shot him an indecipherable look. The battled group had encountered the hospital ship in the Atlantic when they had finally gotten word of the pandemic. They had been completing war maneuvers in the Greenland Sea and had been on radio silence. By the time a radio transmission had broken through the government had gone dark. Returning to Norfolk had been a shock of the worst order.

"As I was to hear about Jane." Tom said compassionately into the silence. Sal raised his glass into the air. "May our loved ones find each other in Heaven." Tom clinked his glass against Sal's in salute.

The silence continued for some minutes until Tom finally caved.

"I was so close." Tom said quietly. Tears stung his eyes as he continued, "She was still alive when I got a hold of dad. If I had been just a bit quicker I could have saved her."

Sal reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "You saved your babies though Tom and she lives on in them. She is at peace and I take comfort that her suffering is over."

There was a comfortable silence between them as Tom recovered his composure.

The composure he had managed to recover though fell by the wayside as Sal said, "Add in your feelings for Dr. Scott and it's been quite a rollercoaster for you hasn't it?"

Tom kept silent as Sal continued, "It must have started soon after you met her didn't it? After all you may have be married but you most certainly weren't dead. You stayed away from her for the most part but something kept drawing you back. And then the orders from the government came in. You knew something was wrong but assumed it was the clout from Dr. Scott and didn't push further. After all if you started the return home your time with Rachel was going to come to an end. It wasn't until the Russians that you demanded answers."

Sal paused as Tom jumped to his feet and began to pace like a tiger in the small Captain's office.

"And then she told you. While you were running war tests in the Arctic and ogling at the doctor your wife and children were running for their lives. The whole world was on the brink and you were playing in the snow." Sal paused to take in the atmosphere. This is going to be harder to crack, he thought wryly. Tom needed to come to terms with this if he had any chance of getting past it. For both his children and Dr. Scott he had to push him through it.

Tom felt the tension in his shoulders string tighter as he continued to pace.

"After the struggle to find a cure, after the fighting and the heartbreak and guilt of losing Darien in the killing fields you thought it was over. You placed your trust in Rachel and she rewarded that with an answer to it. And then she broke it. You thought you knew the women you had fallen in love with and she betrayed you!"

"I DROVE HER TO IT!" Tom roared as he whipped to face Sal. "I guilted her into working with that abomination and then punished her when she broke! I will never forget the look on her face as I told her I would abandon her! And what hurts the most is that she BELIEVED it!"

Tom slammed a hand into the bulkhead and then leaned his head against it with his back to Sal.

"And there it is." Sal calmly said. "But you don't deny you're in love with her."

A shudder shook the younger Captain. "No. I don't deny that. I fell in love with a woman who was not my wife. I broke my vows to love, honor and cherish her for all the days of my life. While she was trying to keep herself and my children alive I was betraying her."

"Horseshit."

Tom's back stiffened at that answer and he spun back around. Sal suppressed a sigh as he eyed him. Tom was an extremely honorable man and had a tendency to hold himself to a higher standard. For the most part it had served him well. Except in this of course.

"Darien was a good women Tom. She had a backbone of steel but such a gentle exterior that you couldn't see until it was too late." A sad smile crossed Sal's face. He had come across that backbone enough times to have finally recognized it for what it was. "But you can't deny she didn't pull the same reactions out of you that Rachel can. Oh don't give me that look. Mike is just as worried about you as I am. He couldn't have pulled this off as well as I could. He's an excellent XO but a little too blunt to ever make a good CO."

He slumped back across the wall as Sal stood up. "Darien wouldn't have blamed you. The hearts wants what the heart wants, you know that Tom as well as she did. Combine that with the fact you married very young it's not so very outside the realm of happening."

"So you're saying I was bound to betray her?" Tom said bitterly as he slid down the wall. Crossing over Sal slid down to match him and leaned into him companionably. "Horseshit." He said again gently. "More like you hadn't met your match yet. We don't know what would have happened had Darien survived. You could have left her and followed your heart, or stayed and been content the rest of your life. But that option is no longer in the cards. What you have before you now is a choice."

"What kind of choice? The world is a much bigger place now. What are the chances we'll even be able to find her? " Tom muttered, thunking his head back against the wall.

A chuckle answered him as Sal finished the last of his glass. "I'm with Mike on this one. Something tells me we haven't seen the last of the good Doctor." Sal climbed to his feet and made his way over to the decanter to refill both glasses. "Your choice, my friend, is what in the hell you're going to say to convince her to come back to you."

Tom glared up at him as he took his glass from Sal. "She wasn't mine in the first place an.."

A deep laugh interrupted him. Still chuckling Sal settled back down next to him. "Mike isn't the only one I've spoken to in the last day. How was it? Ah yes, 'enough sexual tension to sink my carrier' was how it was phrased. Your crew adores her by the way. According to several credible sources while you were trying not to be caught looking at her she was doing the same. No, I think very much she is yours. So what do you plan to do about it?"

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 **9 days later- Nathan James**

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Pulling into the harbor sir. The comms have been restored and the Nathan James has been cleared for slip 9. Also, your father requested to meet both yourself and the XO on the dock sir." Lt. Granderson reported as she straightened up from the docking console.

"Excellent job Lt. Granderson. You have the bridge until we return." She looked startled for a moment before a look of rare pleasure crossed her face. Tom hid his smile as he turned toward the door. Slowly but surely she had been recovering her confidence from the events of Baltimore but it would take time.

After docking procedures had been completed he and Mike walked down the gangplank to the ground. His father was waiting for him with a solemn look on his face and Tom tensed as he noticed Ashley and Sam were missing.

"Dad." Grabbing his father in a tight hug he whispered, "Dad, where are the children?"

Jed pulled back and gave him a tight smile. "They're fine Tommy. One of the base Doctors is keeping an eye on them."

"Sir, is everything ok?" Mike questioned from beside him. After the events of the past year they would take nothing for granted. Combined with Jed's behavior it made both sailors very nervous.

"7 days ago we had visitors from out of town." Both men tensed as thoughts of Immune soldiers came to mind. Tom caught the slight mischievous look in his father's eyes and relaxed a bit.

"They came from a Naval base outside Memphis, TN and brought some people who had been missing from home." A suddenly bright expression crossed the older man's face as he started to laugh. "I asked them to wait for a few minutes while I explained the situation to you both but I'm sure they're all getting a little impatient."

"DADDY!"

Mike jerked like he had been struck by lightning as he whipped around to face the entrance to the dock. A ragged sob tore out of his throat as he took in the three people he loved most running to him. Taking off at a sprint he caught them before they had even made it halfway to him.

Tom felt a huge wave of relief envelop him as he observed the four Slattery's collapsing into a pile of tears and joy. If anyone deserved this it was Mike. He had stood beside him and watched his back even while he may not have agreed with the decisions his CO made.

"Tom, there's more as well."

"More what dad?" He asked as crew began gathering at the railing as word spread like wildfire through the ship. As he turned his head to his dad, clapping and yelling started flowing overboard.

His father grinned as more people began to stream down the dock from the entrance. "Deer Park evacuated to that base and has been there ever since. Some from that safe zone are family members from the James, the Kitty Hawk and the Roosevelt."

"ANNE?!" Tom snapped his head up to look at Ensign Ackles as he practically tried to fly off the railing toward a sobbing woman as she smiled through her tears and waved as laughing crew members pulled him back. Voices started rising in cries of joy and relief as loved ones were spotted in the crowd.

Tom turned back to his father in astonishment. "How did they know to come back here?! Have they been inoculated against the virus? How many people that were missing have been accounted for?"

Laughing at the rapid fire questions, Jed lifted a hand and patted at the air. "Slow down son! I'll answer all of those and more but how about you go greet Christine? It's rude to keep a lady waiting you know."

Flushing with embarrassment, Tom made his way over to the Slattery family. By that time they had stood up but all of them kept their arms around each other. Almost as if they were convinced the others would disappear if let go. Pulling Christine into a hug he whispered his greetings to her and kissed her cheek. She kept her arms around him as she whispered her condolences over Darien. Tears brightened his eyes a little as he nodded and pulled back.

It was only then that he noticed how pale and drawn she looked. He glanced at Tara and Jordan and noticed they looked the same way. She noticed the look and nodded her head. "We're still recovering but the Doctors are sure we're going to be just fine. Sweeties why don't you go see the Master Chief? He's been waiting patiently to greet you."

The group as one turned their heads and glanced at the Master Chief who was indeed waiting patiently behind them. The girls both shrieked with joy and rushed to mob him. Laughing, he caught both girls and swung them around.

"It was so very close." Christine suddenly whispered. "If it had been even 5 hours later none of us would be here." A sob caught her throat as Mike tightened his arm around her as his face paled. Jed joined the group as she continued. "When we evacuated to the base it was being run by a commander who wasn't prepared in the slightest. Many people died, including him, before Gunnery Sergeant Daniel Smith took over. When the doctors from the CDC came, he demanded redundancies after redundancies to make sure the Flu didn't spread from the containment area. But one of the doctors didn't tape up his suit right one day and it spread like wildfire. Luckily it was contained swiftly by the remaining scientist but the damage had already been done."

Pausing to take a deep breath, she started to continue but was suddenly interrupted by her husband as a thought occurred to him. "How did you get the cure?" He demanded. "The labs in America were destroyed a couple of weeks ago. There wasn't enough time to make it further inland before they were hit."

Tom and Mike both shot each other startled looks as the pieces started falling into shape. Mike suddenly grunted as a pointy elbow hit him in his stomach. "Do you want me to finish my story or not?" His wife demanded as some of that fire he loved returned to her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." He said sheepishly.

"Good." Christine declared. "Anyway, as I was saying. We were in the sickbay when it happened."

Tom unconsciously leaned forward as anticipation unfurled inside him. The more information they knew of where they had gone after leaving that beach, the closer they could get to recovering them.

"A dark haired woman entered and began to breathe on those of us laying there. She made Tony laugh." A smile briefly crossed her face. "I hadn't heard that little imp laugh in days. Imagine my surprise when she suddenly blurted out my name and raced over to me. I don't remember much after that but what I do recall is warmth. A hand that held mine and whispered to me that my husband loved and missed me. That I had to hold on for my girls and to fight with everything I had left." A tear crept down her face as she buried it in her husband's shoulder. Mike's eyes met Tom's and he knew now that Mike would now walk across fire for Rachel. Would do anything she wished if only to repay her a penance for what she had done for him. Well that makes two of us, he thought fiercely. Now if only we could find her.

"Rachel helped us recover enough to begin the long drive back to Norfolk. She was with us every step of the way all the way back home. We can never repay her enough." Christine said in a hushed tone as she watched her daughters dance amongst the crew.

Snapping his head up he pinned her with such a fierce look she recoiled a bit. "Rachel was here?!"

"Yes, she was. She left about two days ago now." Jed said as he frowned at his son. That reaction was very peculiar. The whole thing was, he suddenly realized. He had been so happy and busy with the returning people he hadn't given a second thought to Rachel's arrival without being in the company of his son. He had just assumed Tom had sent her since she was in the company of a bunch of Marines along with that soldier from Baltimore.

"DAD. I need you to tell me anything you know about Rachel's whereabouts and where she could have gone."

Jed paled slightly as the enormity of the situation started to dawn on him. "Well," Christine said uncertainty behind him, "you could ask Jeremy. He would know."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"So. You're the asshole Captain Rachel talked about." Jeremy stared at Captain Chandler with a flat expression.

"Did she call me an asshole?" Tom asked with a pained expression. "No." Jeremy said thoughtfully as he balanced his chair on two legs in the Captain's dining room. "But then Rachel has not always had the best taste in men either."

Mike had to turn his face to the cabinets to hide the smirk he couldn't suppress on his face. Oh he liked this one. He was fiercely glad Rachel had such a champion in her corner. He turned back around before Tom could notice.

"Jeremy, knock it off. You know Rachel would kick your ass if she knew you just said that." Christine settled a cup of coffee in front of each man before sitting down. Jeremy made a face but kept his mouth shut.

In truth he knew the man sitting in front of him was a good one who had just made a horrible mistake. But that didn't mean he couldn't help but razzle him a bit. He looked around the room as silence settled over the group. A man claiming to be Christine's husband had gathered him from the hospital and secreted him away before he could protest. Not that I would normally protest being kidnapped by a military man, he thought wryly. But when he had been brought to Captain Tom Chandler's home he knew that the jig was up. It had been a risk staying here but the port didn't have enough qualified doctors to staff the growing list of survivors. And he was too heartbroken already to face such a hard life on the road. Losing Steve from the first wave of the outbreak had almost broken him. The events afterward had just about finished the job. Sad as it was to say, he didn't have the fortitude to do the grisly job the others had set out to do.

"The look on her face haunts me. I took everything she had managed to accomplish and threw it back in her face. I couldn't control my rage when she told me she had experimented on herself."

Jeremy felt his heart thaw slightly as he beheld the look on the Captain's face but the man wasn't done.

He looked down at the table and continued, "She was my friend. Mine to protect. Mine to shelter. And I failed her when she needed me most." He rubbed his face suddenly and glanced back up at the Doctor. "So yes Dr. Black, I'm the asshole Captain." Jeremy studied the man in front of him and felt the rest of the ice melt away.

"I don't know where she is." He held up a hand as both Mike and Tom opened their mouths. "And yes, I would tell you if I did. I believe you Captain Chandler, and more to the fact Gunny had thought that was the case when Rachel 'fessed up." Tom had had to explain about the Pardon before Jeremy would give any information out.

"What kind of man is this Gunny?" Mike questioned suspiciously. "A damn fine one." The Doctor replied back quickly. Mike nodded his head as the confirmation registered. Christine was a damn fine judge of character and she highly respected Gunny Smith. Having confirmation from someone who obviously held Rachel in such high regard made the tension relax from his stomach.

"So what's the play?" Jeremy asked as he went back to balancing on two legs. I probably shouldn't do that, he mused as the chair creaked in protest.

"Play?" Mike parroted.

"Yes, the play. Are you going to continue looking for her or is this all it's going to come to?" Jeremy said absentmindedly. He looked up just in time to catch a glance between the two Navy officers. Suspicion clouded across his mind as his chair thumped back to the floor. "What is it?" He demanded. "What is it that you know?"

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Sweet Baby Jesus." Staring at the two men in horror he demanded, "No! You must be joking and that is a fucking terrible joke."

"I'm afraid we're not. We've gotten confirmation of several cases across the pond." Tom rubbed his head with his fingers. At this point I'm at I may not have a forehead left before long, he thought.

"Shit."

"Pretty much." Mike agreed as he held Christine's hand tighter. She had not taken the news of a second outbreak very well and none of the men at the table could blame her.

"And Rachel is the best of us." Jeremy mused thoughtfully. He eyed the two officers in front of him in thought. Dammit old chap, he thought, now she owes me a whole box.

"Well alright then, when do we leave?"

"Absolutely not. Your services are needed here more than on the ship. We have two very capable doctors on board. Doctors who are going to keep in constant contact with everyone else as the scientists, that's you too by the way, continue to try to find the cure while we look for Dr. Scott."

Tom and Jeremy faced off across the table in a silent battle of wills. Mike leaned back and wished the microwave worked so he could make popcorn. The two men in front of him were well matched in stubbornness so he would wait to throw his two cents in. Feeling a small hand slip back into his, he turned his head and gave his wife a small kiss.

"So far I like you Captain Chandler." Jeremy suddenly said into the silence. "Rachel still spoke very highly of you but let me make something very clear. I may not know where they left to but I do know what direction they took. They went west. With the full intention of working their way across the U.S. like a traveling circus bearing the fruit of life. Eventually they will reach the west coast and if you're very lucky you will catch up to them."

Holding up a hand to hold off the two responses clearly painted on the officers faces he continued. "What you aren't taking into consideration is the four battle hardened Marines she's traveling with. Toss in Tex and you've got a small convoy of heavily armed, highly trained soldiers who know how to disappear. You have one shot at getting to her before she realizes she's being searched for."

A compassionate look was leveled at the Captain as Jeremy said gently. "And if she sees a single silver hair before you can explain yourself you will never find her again."

Well, that parts a lie, he thought guiltily as Tom's face fell before smoothing out into impenetrably.

Gunny had a very good idea on what was going on between the good Captain and Rachel but until it could be fixed he would help her save what was left of America. For some reason Gunny had been very sure the Captain would come looking for her. And positive they would be found by the James before too long. 'He mentioned the Immunes as the reason why. He's going to kick himself when he finds out what turned out to be the real reason.' Jeremy sighed to himself. No way was he going to let Rachel fight this again by herself. She had probably been living off tea and biscuits and there wasn't anyone really there to help share the load and bully her into eating and sleeping. Tophet had apparently tried but you needed balls of brass to deal with Rachel sometimes. He was sure the Captain would have done it if he had known but running a ship was a full time business he was sure. And these weren't exactly normal times.

"Why are you so convinced you need to be on the ship?" Mike questioned.

Jeremy suddenly started to laugh. "Did you know Rach was my Best Woman at my wedding? She and I go a ways back and when we catch up I'll be able to grab their attention long enough to get an explanation in."

Mike suddenly looked intrigued and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Know any crazy stories then about the good Doctor?"

Tom raised his eyes from the table in interest.

Smirking widely, he spread his arms out as he began to balance on two legs again. "Oh I have stories that would ruin that goody two shoes reputation she has in a heartbeat. I'll tell you a few on our long journey out."

Thumping back for the last time onto all four legs, he turned once more to the Captain. "So again Captain, when do we leave?"

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

So what did you think? I really fell in love with Mike Slattery in Fight the Ship. When he's in the comm room he cracked me up. And then when he spun the axe after he killed the douche canoe? CLASSIC. So I felt he deserved to get a solid in. By the way, a huge shout out to redqueen74 and JOYS of October for holding my hand a bit in the last couple of days. You can blame both of them for the length. XD

So what did you think of the scene between Sal and Tom? The OC characters are coming out of the wazzo but I needed that to get to where I wanted to go. I feel like in the show Tom hasn't really dealt with losing Darien and can you imagine the guilt with his feeling for Rachel? At this point it might as well be canon. Also, I wasn't too sure about the ribbon scene but it seemed too right to leave in. The ribbon will be making a return appearance later.

So now I have bad news and good news. Bad news is there probably won't be an update until Friday or Saturday. I need to put my nose to the grinder and get past my math class. The good news is that I know exactly how the next chapter is going to go so it's going to flow right out. This chapter fought me a bit in several areas and I've refined it a lot in the past few days.

In the next chapter we are officially staying in the Present! I may have some flashbacks but we won't be in the past anymore. But does that mean we'll see a Scotch meeting in the next one? Only they know. Mwahaaha. See you on the flipside everyone!


	5. No Place Like Home

**Hello luvs!**

I solemnly swear I am in love with this chapter. It has action! Adventure! Romance! A sex scene! Yes that's right, I said **SEX SCENE**. We have officially gotten to the M rating in this one and that's where it's going to stay. As a reader I like to be surprised when the characters suddenly decide to throw off all their clothes so this is the ONLY warning you will get. Since you have to change the search function to get to M ratings I'm just going to assume you're all a bunch of pervs like me. Enjoy the long awaited reunion we'll be jonesing for! Currently un-beta'd since I was too impatient to wait. (so sorry JOYS!) Author's Notes after the jump.

* * *

 **There's No Place Like Home**

 **USS Nathan James**

"You know you can't go Tom."

"The hell I can't." Tom didn't even look up from the most current map of San Francisco to spare his XO a glance.

Mike suppressed a sigh of frustration. Ever since they had intercepted the radio transmission a day ago, the Captain had been on a single minded mission. _And it was starting to piss him off._

I really should have seen it coming, he mused as he left the Captain's ready room. Tom hadn't been quite the same since Rachel had left. Oh he still performed his duties as Captain the same. Still laughed and joked and enjoyed time with his family. But in the growing moments of quiet you could see his gaze unfocus, knew his mind traveled to her. Wondering if she was happy. Wondering if she was even still alive. They had been half a day outside San Diego after a supply stop at home base. That had only put them a day and a half away from San Francisco harbor. _We'll make San Fran in about 5 hours_ , he thought.

Starting his trek to the bridge, his mind started to run over some the events of the last 18 months. With the new orders to station the Nathan James in the Pacific for an unknown period of time, the President had made a decision none of them had anticipated.

 **Flashback**

President Jeff Michener settled into his seat with a deep sigh and eyed the command team standing at parade rest in front of him. The last few days had been some busy ones. Over 200 crew members from a combination of all three Naval ships had had some family members returned to them. Too many though had not returned. The mix of celebration and grief had been staggering. Two prime examples stood in front of him. Commander Slattery glowed subtly with a happiness he couldn't contain. Commander Garnett still bared the traces of her grief on her face. And it's one that will never fade, he thought in his own sorrow.

"It's been brought to my attention that the Panama Canal is non-operational at the moment. That means it'll be the long trip around I'm afraid. With resources stretched as they are, any returns to Norfolk will not be frequent." Jeff paused as he watched the officers in front of him stiffened further. Pain and resignation flew across the faces of Tom and Mike before they locked it down. Garnett and Jeter both closed their eyes before nodding.

"Which is why I'm allowing the option for any family members to make the journey with you." Quickly holding up a hand at the incredulous expressions he continued, "For the express purpose of setting up a new base at Camp Pendleton and providing support to the west coast." Astonished expressions met his amused one.

"I know for the military it has always been duty before family. And I cannot express how deeply grateful I am for that. If not for it, we wouldn't be here having this conversation. But the time has come for that to change a bit. Sometimes we need a reminder of what exactly we're fighting to protect. Besides, we can't abandon the people of the west coast." He paused to rub his hands over his face and then looked up at the commanders again. "Save whom you can, and continue the search. Those are your orders."

 **End Flashback**

Mike blinked and shook himself a bit as he stepped onto the bridge. The journey around Cape Horn and into the Pacific had not been an easy one. Considering the danger the Immunes and their sub presented, family members had been giving the choice on whether to come or not. Not surprisingly, none had turned it down. No one knew how long they would be here, along with the fact they may not return at all. It had made for a very full ship with incredibly cramped quarters. Even on a DDG. If he had to have broken up one more cat fight among the civilian women, he might have torn out what was left of his hair.

Sighing, Mike sank into his seat on the bridge and nodded to the night watch as they passed by on their final rounds. The trip had been a long and arduous one. Especially when full of civilians who had no idea of how to stay out of areas they weren't supposed to be in. Mike smirked in fond memory as he thought of a certain Petty Officer's meddling wife getting the boot out of the officer's mess by Christine. However hard it had been, it had at least yielded fruit in the shape of Camp Pendleton. The other base survivors in the region had evacuated there since it was the main training grounds for the Marines, and had room to accommodate the other forces. It had been a much needed boost to flagging morale on the ship.

With some of the more tech-y members of the base, communications had been improved significantly on the ship. As the list of survivors started to grow, so did the network. It wasn't even close to what it had been, but they could now communicate with their new home base along with the rest of the battle group stationed in the Atlantic.

It had also allowed them to start picking up random transmissions across the U.S. Whispers and ghosts of whispers had been pretty on target, he thought ruefully. There had been mentions every once in a while of a group of humvees that were criss-crossing across the states. Tales soon followed of miraculous recoveries of the sick and of a pretty doctor who promised she could help. However, it had also reached the ears of those who weren't so friendly to this generation's version of Mother Teresa.

The whisperings had been enough to reach the Ramsay's network. Sal had contacted Tom three months ago to inform him that it was confirmed. They were hunting for her. Mike shuddered a little as he leaned back into his seat. That had been a terrible week. Tom's rage, panic and guilt had manifested for days as a cold lightning storm. Crew members had learned very quickly to keep their heads down and on task. Morale, already at a low point, had dipped so far down it required a trip to base for some much needed shore leave. And boy did he fight me on that, Mike thought grudgingly. It had been the first time since Baltimore that Tom had not put his crew first. Bringing up THAT snafu as evidence may not have been the wisest choice but it had worked. The crew had returned after a few days recharged and ready once more. Mike had also made damn sure the Captain had also taken that time for his children and had gotten some much needed downtime. When he returned the cold storm was gone but had been replaced with a hot determination that had not abated.

Well, at least it had also given hope to the James that the one they sought was still alive and traveling in their direction. No matter how slow it had seemed at times it had been worth something. Not until Mason had intercepted the transmission had they been sure it was even her though. _One thing's for sure,_ Mike thought, as the sun started to rise in the east. _I'm going to kick her ass once we find her_.

* * *

Rachel stretched her body out full length on the bed for what seemed like the first time in ages. _It has been the first time in ages I've actually been in a bed,_ she thought sleepily. She could feel sunlight soaking into her hair from the large bay windows behind her. Feeling like nothing more than a lazy cat, she flexed her toes as she curled her arms beneath the pillow. A slow smile stretched across her face as she felt strong arms come up to wrap around her waist. A broad muscled chest met her back as his legs moved to tangle with hers.

"Hey." She whispered as a nose buried itself behind her ear.

"Hey yourself." Teeth began to nibble on her ear as one broad hand rose to cup her breast and began to tug on her nipple. Laughing, she rolled and pushed him until his back hit the bed.

"Insatiable." She chided as she straddled his hips. He grasped her butt with one hand and used the other to pull her head down. Claiming her lips, he plundered her mouth until she was gasping for breath and had to break away. His eyes darkened as his hips rolled beneath hers. Rachel's eyelids fluttered as his erection slid against her, breath catching as he pressed up into her core.

He grinned boyishly for a moment before his expression sobered. "For you? _Always_."

She caressed his beloved face and he closed his eyes in surrender to her touch. Opening his eyes once more, he pinned her with a look filled with sea blue fire. "Rachel, where are you? I can't find you."

She smiled confusingly down at him. "Tom, what are you talking about? I'm right here luv."

Tom grasped her hips tightly with both hands as he jackknifed up into a sitting position. Shifting his hands up to cradle her jaw line, he pleaded. "Rachel. _Where are you?_ "

Jerking straight up, Rachel gasped and held one hand to her heart as she stared into the darkness. Willing her heart to calm down, she flinched slightly as the body beside her twitched. A massive head rose and pinned her with a look in the dim light as the sun started to rise.

"It's alright James, it was just a dream." Her fingers buried themselves into his fur as his eyes darted around the area surrounding the humvee. She smiled as he checked the perimeter before the black head laid back down. James curled his feet and pushed against the side of the vehicle until more of his body was in contact with hers. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes in pleasure as she scritched at his belly.

James had been an unexpected gift since her flight from home...bloody hell...the Nathan James, she hastily corrected herself. It had been 10 months since he had barreled his way into her life but she had not regretted a moment of it. Having never had a dog before, it had been a challenge at first. But he had made the adjustment period so much better by easing her loneliness.

 **Flashback**

"Pretty sure we're being followed." Sabine whispered to her as they rounded the corner of a building. Sabine had been one of the remaining Sergeants from the Marine Corps at the base in Tennessee. Tall with short blond hair, she looked more suited to a runway than a battlefield. She had used that assumption to her benefit with brutal efficiency on and off the battlefield. Fierce, and loyal to her country, it had been no question as to what she would do once they had reached Norfolk with the survivors.

Rachel nodded, as she had noticed as well. Whoever was tailing them was not doing a very good job at it. The Traveling Circus, as Taylor liked to call it, had reached Colorado Springs just the day before. Like most large cities, the number of survivors had been extremely low. And those who had made it this far were either Immune or in hiding. Gunny had wanted to stock up on supplies before beginning to look for those in hiding first. So far they had managed to avoid the Immunes, but Gunny was starting to suspect that wouldn't be the case for long and had mentioned it to her a few weeks back.

So either it's someone extremely curious or something a bit more sinister, she thought nervously. To avoid attention they wore street clothes when on supply runs. Gunny didn't like it but wearing full body armor or flak jackets just drew too much notice. It was only when approaching 'hiders' that the armor came out. To compensate for that only one team of two gathered supplies while the other team acted as lookout. The remaining members stayed with Lily and Tony back at the humvees a safe distance away. Most of the time it was Rachel and another member of the group gathering supplies. After all, I'm not much help in a fight, she thought ruefully. Torres had recently started teaching her how to shoot a rifle and she was proficient in self defense. But that doesn't match up to a battle trained Marine.

Sabine fiddled with her collar as cover before pressing the button located there and mumbled, "Papa Bear, we have a tail."

"Acknowledged River, we've seen him. Keep your eyes on a swivel. Unknown if lurker is hostile. Keep Harry by your side."

"Will do Papa Bear." Twitching her sleeve like it had gotten caught, Sabine lowered her hand back to her side. Rachel twitched an eyebrow at the orders but otherwise didn't react. _Tom would probably be very offended she actually could take orders from someone_ , she thought wistfully. Pushing the thought from her mind, she glanced at a store front window as they walked by. She frowned as she noticed a dark shape flash for a moment in the corner of the glass.

Suddenly, a hand darted out from the alleyway as they passed by and pulled her in. Yelping, she automatically threw out her hands as she was shoved down to the ground. She heard a scuffle behind her and glanced back as Sabine was shoved into the wall face first. Staggering, she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Are you the British doctor?!" A sallow faced man snarled as he towered over her. The other man prowled the entryway to the alley and kicked Sabine's arm as he passed her. Oh you're going to be pay for that you bloody bastard, Rachel thought vehemently.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to her feet and pressed a knife to her throat. "Are you the British doctor?" He demanded again.

"Who wants to know?" A movement out of the alleyway caught her attention. Green eyes pierced hers as Gunny gave a slight nod as he peered slightly around the corner of the building in front of them. Ah. So she needed to distract them. Well, she could do that. _In spades._

He grabbed her hair and twisted her head back. "Sean Ramsay wants to know. And what Sean Ramsay wants, he gets!"

She glared into his eyes and then spat in them. Cursing, he let go of her arm and swiped at his eyes. Slamming her foot into his instep, she then connected the heel of her palm into his nose. Howling in pain, he staggered back as Gunny and Torres rushed the other man at the entrance.

"You fucking bitch!" Lunging for her, he managed to backhand her across the face before she could step back. But that was the last thing he ever did.

A great black and brown shape rushed out of the shadows and vaulted onto the man as he reached for her again. Snapping his teeth closed on the arm, the massive animal hung on grimly as the man tripped backward. The dog, for it must be a dog, dragged him to the ground with ease. He shook his head violently and the man screamed in pain while trying frantically to get his fingers between the locked jaws.

"Rachel! Tell him freistzung!" Gunny panted as ran up to her. Rachel looked at him dazedly before whipping her head back at a fresh scream.

Gunny grabbed her chin and turned it back to him. " _Rachel_. You must tell him freistzung! He'll only listen to your commands at this point."

Quickly shaking her head to clear it, she called out in a firm voice, "FREISTZUNG!"

The dog quickly let go of the man and stepped several steps backwards to stand in front of Rachel. It stared at the man with an intensity that made him whimper as he tried to crawl back but hit the wall of the building. He clutched his gushing arm to his chest and then pointed it at the dog.

"Keep that thing away from me!" The dog's head lowered as his stare got more intense. Ears flicked back toward Rachel as a soft rumble like thunder came out. The man paled even more and tried to do his best Spiderman impression up the wall behind him.

Gunny took a few steps forward and then crouched on his heels. "Who's Sean Ramsay?" He demanded.

The man shook his head as he didn't glance away from the four legged menace in front of him. "I've never heard that name before in my life!" He lied.

"Oh really?" Mused Gunny as he scratched his chin.

"Rachel, do you know the German word for attack?" The man lost all color in his face as the dog took a single step forward.

"Ok ok! Sean Ramsay is the leader of the new world order!" The man's gaze became fanatic as he continued, "He will lead us into a glorious age where only the pure will rule!"

"So he's the leader of the so called Immunes?" Asked Gunny flatly.

"Yes, he is. And he will find the doctor who created the cure and destroy her. She will not be allowed to help the impure survive!" The man shot a glare at Gunny as his face continued to pale. "His sources are everywhere, there will not be a place that she can hide that won't be found!"

"Huh." Gunny said mildly before straightening back up. "I'd like to see that. But then again, he's currently rabbiting all over the Atlantic isn't he? Something about a Navy destroyer gunning for him?" He smirked then at the outraged look on the man's face.

"He'll find that damn ship and sink it to the bottom of the ocean!" The man said defiantly. The dog snarled and spread its feet in preparation as it sensed Rachel tense in rage.

"Now, it's too bad that you won't live to see that isn't it?" Gunny continued gently.

Looking defiantly at the group, he declared. "Go ahead, shoot me! At least it will be quick!"

"Oh we wouldn't want to do that. Waste of ammo, that is." Glancing back over his shoulder, he noticed Torres had gathered Sabine and was supporting her weight as they waited for them.

Hearing a sputter, he turned his head back around. "You're just going to let me leave?" The man said incredulously. He seemed to not notice how he was starting to slump sideways.

"Nope." Gunny said cheerfully. "Would you like to inform the good man as to why Doc?"

Throughout the entire conversation Rachel had swung between rage and fear in both measures. She was being hunted. And not for any knowledge she held, but for the simple fact she was trying to help people to get better. It suddenly reminded her of Maggr. The smell of sweat and terror as the doctors crouched in the darkened room. The tears on a little girl's face as she hushed her into silence as they hid while warlords tore apart her clinic. Black rage swept through her in sudden force.

She bared her teeth at him. "You tore the brachial artery in your arm. You have about a minute before you finish bleeding out."

Startled, the man looked down and finally noticed the wide pool of blood spreading across the asphalt. He looked up in an aborted plea for help.

Leaning forward slightly, Rachel snarled. " _Teddy bears, arsehole_." Before she turned on her heel and walked over to join Torres and Sabine. She felt a wave of guilt as she observed Sabine try to staunch the flow of blood from her nose. Looking at her for permission, and getting a pained grimace in response, Rachel quickly reached out and reset the cartilage.

Swearing, Sabine leaned her head back and pressed her fingers into her nose. "You're going to have some impressive raccoon eyes to match that nose River! Think the cowboy will still moon over you when you change species?" Torres laughed and danced aside as Sabine took a swipe at him. The sound of a body finally joining the other one sounded in the small area.

"Focus." Gunny rumbled as he stepped back to the group. Torres sobered and straightened his spine as he nodded. Rachel couldn't help but smile at him in support. Corporal John Torres was very much the prankster of the group, but was also the best damn sniper this side of the Mississippi, as Gunny would put it. He had a serious side that he could flip on in a second but she loved his jokes and laughter. It reminded her that it wasn't just death and survival. There could be laughter and joy as well.

"Well. We need to decide about what we're going to do about your new friend."

Startled, Rachel followed Gunny's glance down to the dog now sitting patiently at her heels on her right. The tattered remains of some kind of clothing hung on him but she could still see how massive he was. He has to be weighing in at 70 or 75 pounds, she mused as she continued to observe him. Even at that he could stand to gain another 15 pounds. Poor thing must have been starving, she thought in dismay. With a dark brown body and a black head and tail, he still cut a formidable figure even before you added in golden eyes that blazed with intelligence.

"That's a Belgian Malinois." Walking slowly around them both he added, "And that's a Police trained Belgian Malinois. Notice the torn harness? You can just make out his precinct number. Not only that, but he responded to the release command. He backed up to his partner when it was given and protected your front."

Rachel started to protest weakly. "Daniel, I'm not his partner. I'm sure his real partner is somewhere close by..."

He was smirking at her. _Dammit, she hated that look_.

"And I'm pretty sure not. He wouldn't have responded to your commands if you weren't. He was probably tracking you for a while, trying to decide if you were worthy." By now he was outright grinning at her.

Oh, now he was making fun of her. "Daniel, we can't keep him."

"Oh I don't think you have much of a choice Harry." He chuckled, referring to her by her call sign. "These dogs are extremely intelligent. Have you noticed that none of us have bent down to try to touch him? That's because his partner hasn't given us permission yet and he knows it. You'll find you're not going to be able to shake him either. By the time he finds you, and he will, he'll just be incredibly mad. And will then pee in your shoe in revenge."

She couldn't help but chuckle as she quickly caved in. A long line of heat pushed into her leg as a wet nose touched her hand. Bending down, she twisted the collar that was still on him until she found his dog tags. Turning the one she found to the waning light, she read what it said.

Cpt. James

Much Loved

She felt her heart melt and scratched behind his ears, letting the collar go. "Alright then, James. Let's go home shall we?"

 **End Flashback**

Blinking her eyes rapidly, Rachel took a deep breath and slid out of the back area of the humvee. When they had left Norfolk, the humvees had been a temporary measure for sleeping on the road. No one had known they would become the mainstay of sleeping accommodations besides camping the old fashioned way. Gunny had figured with a decimated population that finding a place to sleep would be easy. What he hadn't counted on would be the emotional toll it would take. Finding pictures of loved ones hanging on the wall. Faces of strangers smiling as they stared back at you from mantle places. Hotels hadn't been much better. The feeling like life had just hit a pause button had spooked all of them. Popping the back open on a humvee and grabbing a few sleeping bags and tents had been a much easier choice as well as going to bed fully clothed in case they needed to get up quickly.

Rachel stretched her arms above her head and looked at the fading stars. Intense blue eyes and the scent of seawater flashed through her mind. Wistfully, she wondered how he was doing, if he was happy. The months she had been gone from the James seemed like the blink of an eye and the longest time all at once. So much had happened. She had grown from the person she was. And how could she not? The world was a much harsher place than it had been, even with the wild places she had been raised in.

The massive frame of James jumped down from the back and followed her as she paced around the camp. The dreams had been coming more frequently over the past few months. She blushed as she considered some of the more graphic versions she had had. But two things remained constant across the board no matter how provocative. The love she could see in his expression. The fear in his eyes as he demanded to know where she was. Her eyes closed as pain ran across it. _It's just wishful thinking_ , she admonished to herself. _If he is searching, it's not going to be for a reason you want you old biddy._

"You ok, Doc?"

Rachel glanced over her shoulder and smiled tightly at Tex as he walked up beside her. He had apparently had the last watch of the night.

"Couldn't sleep."

He eyed her knowingly but didn't say a word as he continued on his perimeter walk. She crossed to the edge of the camp and sat on the log they had dragged over the night before. James curled up on her feet and she shivered a little in the cool air. She couldn't help but look around in awe as the sun rose from the east. The weak sunlight painted everything in golden hues as it rose. Grape vineyards had turned wild in the absence of their human caretakers and spread out everywhere she could see. They had taken highway 80 out of Salt Lake and had stopped for the night in the lower end of a mountain range just outside of Napa Valley. Skirting Sacramento had been a hard choice but they had to be more cautious now with the Immunes looking for them. Skipping cities on a direct highway path had become common but then they would backtrack after a few days. Gunny had thought it would throw them off their tracks without sacrificing victims along the way. So far it had worked but she wondered how long that would hold up.

"Ma'am."

Startled, she looked up into Taylor's kind face as he held out a cup of coffee for her. Grimacing, she took it as she nodded her thanks. Good tea had been another thing that had been sacrificed along the way. By necessity she had learned to like coffee but on a hard morning like this all she craved was the comfort it could provide.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She glanced up into kind brown eyes as he sat beside her. The log groaned alarmingly but didn't break. Staff Sergeant Taylor Brown was a bear of a man but had an absolute heart of gold. He made an excellent listener and could see different points of view that most people could not, she thought in consideration as she eyed the black man beside her. He reminded her most of Bacon, who always made sure she had a full cup of tea and an open ear no matter what the hour had been.

"Hey now Ground Pounder! Where is my cup?" Torres called cheerfully as he slid out of the tent on the ground. Taylor rolled his eyes and made a one fingered motion in response to the interruption. Taylor was the only one from the group of soldiers who had been in the Army and had joined at the last minute before they had left Norfolk. That had of course lead to good natured teasing back and forth as the old rivalry between the Marines and Army continued unabated.

"Good morning aunt Rachel!" A voice sang out as Tony danced up to her. At almost 12 years of age he was their youngest member and the unfortunate recipient of being a morning person. But she tried to not hold that against him.

Sometimes she wondered if it wouldn't be better if she just didn't disappear in the middle of the night. These people deserved so much better than to follow her on her self-appointed mission. Tony and Lily deserved to be settled into one place where they could gain some stability in this mad new world. There had been only one point in the last year and a half she had gathered the strength to gather up her belongings and leave. Alyssa, Gunny's wife who had been on night watch at the time, had quickly put a stop to that plan.

Shaking herself before Tony or Taylor could notice, she snagged the pre-teen and dragged him into her arms and planted a big fat kiss on his cheek. Squirming, he protested until she let go. Smirking, she watched as he flushed at a watching Lily and scrambled over to the propane stove Gunny was sitting up. He shot her an amused look as he got the gas going and started to direct his son in making breakfast. That's a development that would bear watching, he thought with amusement as his wife bent to greet him with a kiss.

* * *

"Flak jackets." The supply group paused in their preparations after Gunny spoke.

Shooting him a startled look, Rachel asked. "Daniel, are you sure about that?"

He nodded as he gathered the jackets together and handed them to Rachel, Torres and Sabine as he pulled his on. Alyssa, Tex and Taylor watched in mounting worry as they gathered the remains of their camp.

"James will need his as well." Rachel stopped fiddling with the straps to the body armor and glanced up with alarm. Gunny met her eyes squarely as he handed over the dog's flak jacket.

"Daniel, what do you know that we don't?" Alyssa demanded in a low whisper as she reached the group. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Not so much what I know but what I feel." Glancing up at the sky, he noticed a flight of birds migrating south for the winter wheeling overhead. "I feel something in the wind. Like it's the quiet before the storm. I'd rather be over prepared and paranoid than have the rest of you dead because I ignored what my instincts were telling me."

Rachel felt a frisson of alarm shoot up her spine. As a scientist she didn't believe in spirits and the supernatural but she had learned to listen to Gunny when his instincts demanded it. It had saved all of their lives more than once for it to be just a coincidence, and whether it was divine providence or not she listened.

She quickly strapped James into his harness as he stood patiently. Ruffling his ears, she gave the command to load into the humvee. Gunny had been a bit of help in learning how to be James's handler. He had been friends with a few dog trainers in the Marines but had only been knowledgeable in knowing the basic commands and handling. Everything else had been trial and error, and retraining James to listen to the alternate commands she had come up with. Knowing the potential hostile situations she may get into, Gunny had suggested commands in languages other than English.

"It's why the release command is in German." He had explained. "You don't want your enemy being able to call him off. He'll be listening only to you but what if you're taken hostage? You can call out the hunt command without them knowing it's what you called." It had been a stroke of luck she was actually proficient in the German language and so stuck to that since it was what he already knew.

Gunny slid into the driver's seat and started the vehicle. Tex, Alyssa and Taylor would take the children further down the coast to Santa Cruz and meet them there in a few days. It would only take a day or two to gather supplies and for Rachel to make her way through the survivors. All it would take was one person, she had explained at the beginning of their journey together. One handshake or a hug to bring the lifesaving cure to a group. And from there, the rest of the city as those people then visited other surviving groups. That part had actually been surprising, she thought in distraction. Having seen the worst that humans had to offer lately, it had been gratifying and encouraging to know that people still cared about other people. That they still shared what resources they could to help others survive.

After a few hours, the orange tops of the Golden Gate Bridge became slightly visible through the extreme fog clouding the bay. They hoped they would be able to cross it as it was the most direct way into the city from the north but it could be blocked off if the city had tried to evacuate. As they got closer though they could tell that a mass evacuation had not been attempted.

"Stupid idiots." Gunny cursed as they got closer. "Didn't even try to save the city."

Rachel tensed as the 'Welcome to the great city of San Francisco!' passed overhead as they drove carefully onto the bridge. She glanced off into the bay but couldn't see a thing past 20 feet on either side.

"Where do you want to start Gunny?" Sabine called through the comms they all wore as they drove down from the bridge.

"Let's start near Lombard street and work our way in. Load up non-perishables and give Harry a shout out if you spot any survivors." Gunny made a right turn from the marina wall and shot her a glance.

"You stay right on my 6, you got that?"

Nodding tightly, Rachel didn't bother to argue. Even after almost two years on the road and being a grown adult in her own right, she followed his orders in the field. This was his area of expertise and he was damn good at it.

Glancing off into the harbor, she suddenly frowned as a dark shape ghosted through it before just as quickly ghosting out. Squinting her eyes, she waited for a few more minutes before relaxing. _You're getting paranoid old girl_ , she reflected ruefully. Suddenly, Tom's voice rang out in her head. _It's_ _not paranoia if they really are out to get you_. The tension continued to mount in her shoulders as Gunny brought the humvee to a stop.

She waited until Gunny had unloaded James and came to her side before she slid out. The gun hooked to the inside of her pants was a comforting weight that tugged a little at her back as she straightened. Usually only the soldiers would carry the concealed pieces but this time Gunny had thought it a good idea. Torres had taught her to shoot and had been impressed with her hand eye coordination. She wasn't by any means as good as they were but could hold her own if need be.

The humvee behind them came to a stop. Torres jumped out of the passenger seat and slung his sniper rifle around to his back by the strap. He had refused to leave it behind when Gunny had ordered the flak jackets. The serious expression on his face only added fuel to the fire of unease in her stomach.

Maybe they should have skipped coming to the city but Gunny had been adamant they continue when she brought it up. "Something is telling me we need to stop in San Fran." Was all he would say on the issue coming down here.

Sighing, she glanced around at the houses situated there. They had learned very quickly that the supermarkets and grocery stores wouldn't have any food. In the chaos and panic they had been emptied fairly quickly and so they had learned to raid houses instead. Usually the more affluent neighborhoods would hold the most, but not because of what most people would have thought before the pandemic. The virus didn't differ according to class. The rich simply had more places to hide food, and it was as simple as that. It was also the worst way to gather supplies. Seeing the children who had died was the most heartbreaking, she thought sadly.

It's where they would find the survivors as well. People looking for exactly what they were looking for. They had to be more careful in approaching them versus the groups and compounds they encountered out in more rural areas. Here, most of the time they didn't have visible weapons and certainly didn't wear the bulky flak jackets. Sometimes they were allowed to approach and sometimes they were warned away. She mourned for those she couldn't get close to but besides forcing them there was nothing that could be done.

"Harry and I will take the first house over there while both of you will stand outside. When I give the all clear carry on to the next house were we'll meet you. Keep your comms on and heads on a swivel." Torres and Sabine gave sharp nods before spreading out and melting into their surroundings. Rachel and Gunny began to cautiously make their way up the drive as James kept a silent pace beside her.

Gunny peered through the front window as Rachel kept low and protected his back before he gave a sharp motion with his hand. She pivoted toward the door while he turned his back to her as he took lookout position. Trying the knob, she felt a shot of alarm as it turned. Out of necessity she along with the others had been taught how to jimmy a door. The one who actually knew how to do that had surprised everyone but Gunny. He had only smirked smugly as Alyssa had run them through practices their first time breaking and entering.

"Door is unlocked." She muttered to Gunny when he shot a look over his shoulder. His lips pressed together before he went ahead and gave the motion to enter.

Running her fingers through his fur, she leaned down to James and whispered, "Suche." Hearing the command to search, his toenails clicked quietly as he moved throughout the bottom foyer. He quickly came back and sat in front of her.

"Clear." She whispered over her shoulder and moved to allow Gunny to come inside. Shutting the door, they moved in tandem throughout the large house. After quickly searching it, Gunny pressed his comm and cleared the others to begin searching the house adjacent.

Rachel released the breath she had been holding and moved to the kitchen. Putting the canvas bag on the counter, she opened the pantry and started searching for cans inside. Toenails clicking on wood floors followed her inside the massive pantry and she smiled absently as she heard a slight huff as James laid down to guard the entrance.

"Harry." Looking over her shoulder, she observed Gunny shifting awkwardly just outside the entrance. "I'm going to go look upstairs for some things we need."

He scowled at the smirk she threw him. Oh she knew exactly what supplies he was going to go look for. After all, the road wasn't the best place to have a baby. And she knew Gunny was a screamer. _Intimately_. There wasn't much privacy in a circle of humvees after all.

Might be why she was having the naughty dreams, she thought in wicked amusement as he moved off. She paused in the act of pulling down a can of corn from the self.

Nope. Tom himself was enough to inspire those dreams for at least five years. And that KISS. She had to fan herself slightly as she moved down to the macaroni. It might have been for looks but dammit it had felt real. Her core clenched slightly as she remembered his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She had lost herself for just a moment when their lips had connected and the concealed blade had slipped back further into her mouth. He had had to dive after it as she worked to bring it back to the front quickly enough before Ruskvo lost his enjoyment out of the show.

Shaking herself out of the memory, she placed the boxes of mac and cheese with the rest of the food she had already put aside. She always tried to make sure she grabbed the pasta for Tony. It was an absolute pain to make over a propane stove but worth it for the look on his face after the first bite. Looking around she finally spotted the small ladder off to the side. She would need it to reach the upper shelves. Grabbing it, she placed it down and started the climb up.

She had reached just the second rung when James stood up. Dread shot threw her when he cocked his head slightly and the fur along his back rose up to stand on end. If it was Gunny that was coming back he wouldn't have bothered to get up. By now he could tell by the sound of the footsteps if it was someone within their group.

Panic and adrenaline shot up her spine as he started to back up to her position. She quickly climbed back down and grabbed his harness as he reached her. Creeping forward, she glanced out very slightly around the corner but didn't see anything. Grabbing the door, she shut it almost all the way closed. James must have heard something he thought was out of the norm. Crouching down by the entrance, she slowed her breathing down.

"Are you sure it was a lady?" A voice tried to whisper. Tried to, but he wasn't very successful.

"Positive. And she was with a bunch of others. One man had a rifle and I'm pretty sure they were wearing some kind armor. Their clothing looked too bulky underneath their jackets." This voice was much quieter but Rachel could hear him as they had just crept into the kitchen.

Bloody Hell. Ok, this was ok. Maybe they were just survivors and had seen the group as they entered.

"Ramsay said they're supposed to be here. At least that was what was confirmed when they intercepted that transmission. Combined with the scout's report and I'm pretty sure we got this one in the bag!"

Bloody FUCK.

* * *

 **USS Nathan James**

The four men and one woman gathered around the maps spread out on the table in the Captain's office.

"According to Gator, there are only two possible ways into the city right now. The first, and most likely, is the Golden Gate Bridge. TAO reports that the Gate is cleared of civilian vehicles and they will most likely skirt the edges of the city before folding into the center." Tom paused briefly.

"What's the second route?" The Master Chief asked.

Tom pointed to the route along the map as he explained, "They could take this route over the San-Rafael Bridge but they would have to pass by San Quentin City first." Sudden looks of comprehension crossed the command team's faces. The San Quentin Prison wasn't too far from there and the chances Gunny Smith would choose that option first was slim to none. Only if he had to would they take that option.

"The XO will lead Bravo team to Cow Hollow while I will lead Alpha west along the Marina District. We wil.." Tom had to pause as both the Master Chief and Commander Garnett began to protest.

"Sir! Surely you can't go as well as the XO! Having both of you off ship is not protocol!"

"Captain Chandler, while I'm sure you think it is..."

Tom shot up a hand for silence with an annoyed look on his face. "I will be leading Alpha team. And while I know it's against protocol I really don't care. And that is my final word on the matter." He said the last in warning as both of them opened their mouths in rebuttal.

Mike exchanged a glance with the other member of the group who had so far remained silent. Jeremy frowned as he looked back down to the maps.

Sighing, he looked up again at Mike with something in his eyes. Titling his head, Mike frowned slightly as he studied the scientist. Since Dr. Black had boarded the ship he had thought something was off. _Not off in the way Quincy had been off_ , he thought in frustration, _and why hadn't he listened to his instincts on that one? But off in that he was hiding something._ The Commander had decided to bid his time and wait. According to Christine, the doctor was great friends with Rachel so he knew he didn't mean them harm and people were entitled to their own secrets. But since the intercepted transmission the look in the doctor's eyes had only gotten darker.

Belaying the Captain's order, the other two continued to argue with Tom. And the look in Jeremy's eyes only grew.

"Silence!" Mike finally snapped out. "The Captain has made his decision and I fully support it." Both Garnett and Jeter deflated. Normally they wouldn't even think of arguing with the Captain as he was a more than capable leader they were proud to follow. But in Rachel's case everyone in the room knew he couldn't consider the matter in a rational manner. _That's only indicative of his feelings for her. After all, he wasn't entirely rational when his family was in danger in Baltimore either_ , Garnett thought in resignation.

But if the XO agreed then the matter was closed. Garnett and Jeter both nodded and the meeting continued.

"TAO reports there has been movement within the city in the last two days by UVA. Unknown if it's potential friendlies or Immunes." Absolute fury coated Tom's tone and both Garnett and Jeter winced in apology. He eyed them for a moment before continuing, "The James will keep position in the bay and wait for our word. Garnett will be left in command of the bridge. Anything that flies or comes your way blow it up. Lt. Mason will monitor all frequencies while his backup will cover his sonar station. Make no mistake people. We have one shot at her and I don't plan to miss."

 _Ah ha!_ Mike thought in triumph as Jeremy winced. _I_ _knew it had something to do with this!_

Tom dismissed the group as he turned to gather the maps. Mike allowed Garnett and Jeter to move out the door before he grabbed the back of Jeremy's shirt as he tried to scramble out the door after them.

"Oh I don't think so Doc. It's time to come clean." Mike pushed him back into his chair as Tom looked up in surprise. Closing the hatch, Mike crossed his arms and leaned against it as he raised an eyebrow at Doc.

Jeremy and Mike engaged in a battle of wills before the Doc suddenly slumped in defeat. Smiling in victory, Mike moved to settle into the seat in front of him before glancing at his Captain. Tom had raised his eyebrows when Mike had pulled the Doc back in but now a look of suspicion sat on his face. He moved to settle in the seat next to Mike as they both stared at Jeremy.

Crossing his arms, Jeremy leaned back in his seat as he eyed them both. After a long moment he said, "What I'm about to tell you does NOT leave this room, understood?"

"Understood, Doc." Mike said for the both of them after a moment. It seemed Tom was going to let him lead this one since it was obvious Mike had spotted something he hadn't.

"You both know that Rachel's parents were missionaries correct?" Both of the sailors nodded in confusion so Jeremy continued, "What you don't know is just how religious her parents were. Or more specifically, her father." Here he paused to gather his thought. "Her father was so steeped into his church doctrine that he followed word by word the rules set down by them. It was a very radical church, very strict in believing that God controlled all things." He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of a way to phrase this next part. Giving it up as a lost cause he said flatly, "They didn't believe in modern medicine. When Rachel would get sick as a child, instead of taking her to see a doctor they prayed with their priest."

Outrage flashed across both men's faces. Since both of them were fathers, they knew very well how sick a child can get. Jeremy quickly held a hand up to stop the questions he knew were coming.

"So you can imagine they didn't believe in vaccinations as well. It's a miracle Rachel survived to adulthood with some of the places she had visited. It wasn't until she was 15 that she attended a regular school and was able to get what even toddlers have in developed worlds."

"Doc?" Tom prodded gently when Jeremy fell silent. He understood there was something they needed to know but the clock was ticking. In 45 minutes he and Mike needed to be down in the armory gearing up.

Jeremy gave a quick shake and looked up at them again with a defeated look in his eyes. "When Rachel was 9, they traveled to Nigeria to set up a new branch of the church. Her mom contracted malaria fairly quickly after they arrived. Instead of giving her the lifesaving medicine the town doctor had, her father prayed and said it was in God's hands on whether she lived or died."

Stricken, both men leaned back in their seats in shock.

His mouth twisting bitterly, Jeremy said. "I'm fairly sure you both know what that answer was. Do you have any idea what seeing something like that as a child would do to you? Her father made sure she was there the entire time too, the bastard."

Mike's head snapped up as the pieces he had been worrying over in his mind suddenly came into place. "You're not here to help us flag her down, are you?" He said slowly.

Jeremy laughed but there was no humor in it. "No, I lied to you to get on board. There is no secret password like I inferred. No code needed to flag her down. All you have to do is tell her it's mutated. You could be lining her up to the guillotine but she would come willingly if she thought it could save even one."

He paused to take a deep breath and then stared straight into the eyes of the Captain. "I'm here to make sure she doesn't kill herself with exhaustion looking for what she missed. She became a scientist to save people, and the guilt is going to eat her alive when she finds out."

* * *

 **San Francisco**

Rachel held her breath and reached up to her collar to tap it twice. If you weren't paying attention it could be very easy to miss those slight taps. Relief shot through her when three taps of acknowledgement came back through her ear piece.

"Look! There's a bag on the counter. She must not be far away since it doesn't look full." One of the men said to his partner. She could almost feel their gaze's swing to the pantry.

She felt James tense and spread his feet as her hand tightened on his harness. Very carefully she slid a hand to her back and pulled out the handgun. Sending a quick prayer of thanks to Gunny, she flicked the safety off and readied herself. James could take one of them but both would need to be subdued quickly. There was no telling how many were in the house and once she started shooting the sound would bring the rest.

BAM!

One of the men cursed and must have stumbled back while the sound of a body hitting the floor sounded out.

BAM! The sound of another body hitting the floor. She tightened her grip on the gun.

Four taps through her ear piece had her relaxing and flicking the safety back on the gun. Gunny opened the door and poked his head in.

"I really hate being right sometimes."

She laughed weakly as he pulled her in for a hug. "Don't lie." She whispered into his shoulder. "You never let us forget it when you are."

"Damn skippy I do."

She pulled back to ask him a question but shock and amusement shot through her when she noticed what he was holding. And just grinned and twitched an eyebrow at the skillet he was absently twirling.

"What?" He said defensively as he put it on the counter as she came out. "It's terribly well balanced and didn't bring their calvary running."

"Daniel, they know who we are." She said quietly as she sobered up.

"Yeah, I caught that part too. Leave the food, we need to get the hell out of Dodge with the rest of the team. I'm going to take a quick look out the front and see if we can exit from there." She nodded as he crouched down and made his way to the foyer.

It didn't take him long to come back. He grabbed her arm and started moving them quickly to the back door. "They've got the humvee surrounded." He whispered in her ear. "I got taps from Torres and Sabine a few seconds ago. Both reported four so I can only assume they noticed and made it out of the house. We're going to sneak out the back and hope they haven't thought to secure the area. It doesn't look like anyone from that group I saw had any idea what they were doing besides it being social hour."

They both crouched by the back door and Gunny peered carefully out a side window into the backyard. James leaned against her and she slung an arm around him for support.

"Looks clear. I'm going to go out first, then you follow when I give the signal. Keep James close." Nodding, Rachel watched apprehensively as Gunny slowly opened the door and crept out. She kept a close eye on his figure as he moved around the first bush and out of sight. Someone apparently liked mazes, she thought distractingly. James's head whipped back over his shoulder. Her hand tightened on his harness as she heard the four taps she had been waiting for. A good thing too as she finally heard what he had. The front door had just opened.

Running quickly, they made it just around the first bush before a yell of alarm sounded from the kitchen. Glancing around quickly, she noticed Gunny waving at her from the fourth row of bushes. It was a straight shot from her position but if anyone was standing at the windows they would see them in a heartbeat as it was 15 yards of open grass. But if they stayed here they were sitting ducks.

Adrenaline pumped through her system as she got ready. There was a fence to the back of the property but it was one of those that looked like it could be hopped quickly. With just three rungs if white wood she could vault over the top while James squeezed beneath.

Gunny met her eyes as the back door swung open. Exploding from her bush she made a beeline for the back fence as Gunny started opened fire at the men pouring out into the backyard.

Shouts of rage followed her as she threw herself over the top and into the backyard of another house. She slowed a little as she looked over her shoulder at Gunny as she pelted toward the street.

"Dammit Harry, keep running!" His voice crackled in her ear. "Find a place to hide and keep James with you!"

"Bravo charlie." She choked out as she and James ran into the next street. "Be careful. I don't want to face Mama Bear's wrath if you get hurt."

"Acknowledged." He said grimly and the sound of gun shots followed after her as she sprinted towards the next house.

Tom threw up an arm quickly and crouched down behind an overturned car. Alpha and Bravo teams followed him down as the sound of gun shots sounded in the distance. Mike crept up beside him and looked at him in dismay.

"Think it's a good thing we haven't had a chance to split yet." He whispered to his Captain.

Tom nodded as he noticed the sounds were getting closer. He motioned to Bravo team and said into his mic, "Bravo, settle behind that other car on its side. I think we're about to make this our cover."

Lieutenants Burk and Miller gave quick nods before smoothly sliding behind the other car. Mike quickly followed and settled in. Dammit. This whole thing had Rachel written all over it. He looked over at Tom in worry as he slid to his belly and lined up his M-4 on the ground. He could only hope she was alright. And if she wasn't, he was still kicking her ass. He couldn't afford to lose any more hair due to worry.

"Mother ship this is Big Papa. We have shots fired and are currently in a holding pattern on Lombard street over."

"Acknowledged Big Papa. All Docs requests that no one gets shot. They don't feel like plugging any holes today over." Tom exchanged a grime smile with Lt. Green and pressed his comm again. "No promises Mother Ship. Big Papa over and out."

Sudden footsteps racing toward them caused the two teams to lower more to the ground and tense for action. Two shapes raced around the corner and made a beeline down the street toward them as several other bodies tore after them. PINGS were heard as shots went wild and Tom flinched back as glass exploded in the window in front of him.

"Hold your fire or we will return it!" Tom belted out. Heads shot up and Tom cursed as the second group began taking aim at them. The two in front quickly dove for the ground as they took in the military guns pointed in their direction.

"Holy shit!" A voice suddenly yipped through the comms. "Hold your fire on the first two! They're with Gunny!"

Distantly Tom wondered which one of his crew he was going to have to choke as he took aim. Dr. Black was most definitely NOT allowed in CIC. Between the two teams they quickly brought down the men chasing after the other two. Standing cautiously, Tom took in the man and woman lying on the ground with their hands spread out to show them they weren't holding anything.

"Whoa whoa!" Yelled the man. "We come in peace!"

Tom suppressed an urge to snort as he yelled across, "Identify yourselves!" He may trust Dr. Black to a certain extent but he didn't make it this far by not being cautious.

"I'm Corporal John Torres and to my right is Sergeant Sabine Summers, both of the U.S. Marines!"

"Captain, last I saw those two they were headed out of town in a convoy with Rachel. If they're here she can't be far behind." Black said urgently in his ear.

"Acknowledged." He said grimly as he straightened fully. Motioning them over quickly, he settled them next to Green and Ackles. Mike shot over to their side at his look.

"Where's Rachel?" He demanded as the man slung off his rifle and began checking it. The two quickly took in the men surrounding them. The woman began to smirk while the man started to look resigned. "You wouldn't happen to be from the Nathan James would you?"

Tom eyed the woman as her smirk turned into a full fledged grin. The man started to curse as he said, "I'm Captain Tom Chandler of the James."

"Ha! I won." Sabine crowed as she grab her caller to access her mic. Torres just shook his head in amusement as he continued to inspect his rifle for damage.

"Where the hell is Rachel?" Tom demanded again.

Torres shook his head in the negative. "I'm not sure. Harry and Papa Bear were in the house next to us when we got the signal for trouble. I know they cleared the house so I can only assume we were either seen or followed when we came in. The mission was to collect supplies and check for survivors. Papa Bear gave us the all clear and told us to meet back at the secondary fall back and they would meet us there."

"Papa Bear. Do you copy? I repeat, Papa Bear, do you copy?" Tom glanced at the woman beside him as she continued to try to contact her team. Terror was a cold knot in his stomach at the unsuccessful attempts and the worried look that began to overtake her face.

After finishing the final check on his rifle, the man began to get to his feet with a determined look on his face. He was clearly going to go back out after his team. Tom frowned as he gestured for the rest of his teams to follow suit. Come hell or high water he was going to find her and the two in front of him were his best bet on doing that.

* * *

Rachel gasped for breath as she collapsed behind a truck parked on the street. James's tongue hung low as he glared around their surroundings. She was pretty sure she had managed to shake the last group but wasn't sure. Glancing around, she took in the neighborhood name displayed proudly on a tall stone edifice. She had to suppress a hysterical urge to giggle. Seriously, who named their neighborhood Cow Hollow?

Leaning back against a tire, she took in her options. The secondary fall back in case things went south was the Mariana District. If she remembered the map right she was only a few miles from there. Hopefully the others had managed to make it there already.

"..ry. Har..ry, do you c..e in?"

Pressing a hand to her ear, she just managed to make out some of the words. "Papa Bear?!" She whispered harshly in excitement.

" _Harry_." A sigh of relief escaped her in a sudden whoosh.

"I'm here. I'm here, Papa Bear." The words escaped her louder than she meant to.

"Where are you?" Gunny demanded breathlessly. It sounded like he was running. A slight pained grunt came over the line.

"Are you hurt?!" She shot back.

"Dammit Harry, never mind that! Where the hell are you?!" Biting back the angry response she let him know her general location.

"Seriously?!"

A wet laugh escaped her. "Yes, seriously." Dammit he better not be hurt. She didn't feel like patching up any holes today.

"Ok, I'm not far from there. No word on Hawkeye or River yet."

She nodded even though he couldn't see. "What's your ETA?"

"Right here," he panted as he rounded the truck and collapsed beside her. James gave him a courtesy look before resuming his watch of the perimeter.

"You bloody bastard!" Hissing as she took in his bloody sleeve, she reached over and grabbed his arm. Pulling it to her, she ripped up the torn part until reaching the wound. Oh thank Heaven, she thought in relief as it bled sluggishly. Quickly rolling up the torn sleeve, she tied a tourniquet around the upper part. It would be the best she could do until they reached a safe place.

"Through and through and you're damn lucky it missed your artery." She whispered harshly as she tied the knot. He grinned at her for a moment before grabbing her head and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Doc." He whispered back.

"So what's the plan?"

He moved up and glanced over the truck door at the area around them. "Same plan." He said quietly as he sat back down. "Return to the secondary fall back and try not to do anything Mama Bear will yell at me for."

She smirked at his pained look. He was already going to get the scolding of a lifetime. Alyssa may be a Sergeant in her own right but could pass for a fisherwife when she wanted too. Gunny getting hurt always promised an epic showdown as she yelled and he tried to explain.

"..apa Bear do you read?"

Both of them grabbed their ears in relief. "This is Papa Bear, what is your status over?"

Sabine staggered in relief and slumped against the car she was passing. Tom held up a fist and Alpha and Bravo quickly spread out and laid down low. He gave her a concerned look that quickly turned to excitement as she said, "River and Hawkeye are accounted for and are with friendlies over."

"Harry is with James and Papa Bear. Secondary location is in sight over." Rachel quickly said. She frowned as James's frame stiffened. Glancing around quickly, she pulled Gunny down low to the ground. He looked at her in question and followed her gaze to James. Fur started to ripple along his back and he spread his legs. _Fuck_.

Sabine shared a smile of relief with Torres as he clutched his own ear piece. "Damn glad to hear you Harry. We are currently on Lombard Street with friendlies. Make your way over and join the party over."

She frowned at the silence. "I repeat, current location is Lombard and Peirce. Make your way over and join the party over."

Tom shared a look with Mike as they both tensed. The street was relatively clear of obstructions except for the concrete barrier at the beginning of Peirce. If they were the truly coming from that direction it would have to be over that barrier. After that, it was a straight shot to the teams who were stationed behind two sedans. That was both a good and bad thing. It meant they could identify anyone who came over it. But that also meant there was no cover between the cars and wall. There had to be a good 100 meters between the two.

The teams laid lower to the ground as the sudden sound of gun fire and squawking over the comms could be heard. Torres sprinted over to the center between the cars and laid out fully on the ground, snapping the legs open on his rifle as he did so. Sabine followed and started to softly call out wind conditions from the device that had magically popped into her hands.

Whatever was happening was about to come over that wall according to the sudden movement from the Gunny's team. The next words called out of Torres confirmed that.

"Hostiles are approaching remaining team members at a fast clip. Harry will be coming over that wall and she will be coming in hot. For the love of God DO NOT shoot Cpt. James. If you do she will have your balls on a platter before we even make it off the street. Is that clear?"

"Clear!" Rumbled the soldiers from the James. Tom's focus narrowed to the top of the barrier as he steadied himself against the hood of the car and took aim. He couldn't help the white hot jealousy that swept through him at the Corporal's words. This Cpt. James sounded pretty important to her. _Later_ , he thought angrily. _He could deal with it later_.

"Why do you call her Harry?" Lt. Green's voice suddenly sounded out. The heavy sound of gun fire started to draw closer and they tensed.

The smirk could clearly be heard in his voice as Torres replied, "She's British, saved the world by destroying a mad man bent on world destruction and wears glasses when her eyes get tired. How could we NOT call her Harry?"

An expectant hush fell over the group. Until Miller snorted a little in laughter as it clicked.

"Focus." Mike called out.

The group froze as one when the loud POPS sounded right over the wall.

Tom felt his breath catch in his throat as the most beautiful sight he had ever seen came vaulting over the top of the wall and began sprinting toward them.

 _Rachel_.

The feeling turned to quickly turned apprehension as a man followed right after her and grabbing onto one of her arms, he pulled her to the ground.

"That's not Gunny!" Sabine screamed as Rachel swung out a fist and connected with his nose as he fell to her level. She kicked out at him and caught him right between the legs as he howled with pain.

"Fuck yeah Doc! Where the hell is James?!" Torres yelled as he followed the action in his rifle sight. They were grappling too close together for him to get a clear shot.

Tom's heart clenched as the man fell on top of her and tried to grab her flailing arms. Too close, too close! His mind screamed at him as he clenched his assault rifle in agony. There wasn't a clear shot open for any of them to take.

A dark shape flew over the wall and tackled the man on top of Rachel. Screaming, the man staggered up and swung his arm around as the dark fur clung to his arm. _Holy shit_. Was that a dog?!

Rachel climbed to her feet quickly.

"HARRY!" Sabine had shot to her feet beside Torres and was waving her arms madly. Looking up, she began to sprint over toward the group of military uniforms she could see. Never had she been so glad to see those. _Now if only it could be who I want it to be_ , flashed through her mind before another shout from Sabine caught her attention.

"RECALL JAMES! No shot!"

Turning her head over her shoulders, she screamed out the release command. James quickly let go and bound after her as several shots rang out in the air around her. _Please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me_ , ran as a litany in her head as she pelted to the group. Sliding over to Torres like a baseball pro she panted out, "Gunny?!"

Her answer was given to her as Torres jumped to his feet and slung his rifle over his shoulder as a hand grabbed the back of her jacket and hauled her to her feet. She caught a glimpse of hard green eyes as Gunny pushed her and demanded she, "Keep running dammit!"

The group surrounded her as they began to run for the bay. She focused on keeping one foot in front of the other as James ran beside her. She hoped to hell this group had a getaway vehicle large enough to hold all of them. The Immunes behind them had to number in the hundreds and she knew they had only taken a few down.

Well that certainly seems big enough, she thought hysterically a few minutes later. A gun metal grey ship had just ghosted out of the fog permanently in the bay. The startling sound of gratling gun fire started screaming over their heads and impacting the ground in front of the Immunes behind them. Startled oaths and curses followed them as the enemy group fell back under the heavy gun fire.

Grabbing her arm, a man slung her into the waiting RIB and James clambered in after her. She caught hazel eyes as the man darted to the control panel as the rest of Bravo flew in beside her. She slumped down in a daze as the engine started and Gunny collapsed beside her.

A sudden snicker came from the man beside her after a moment.

Turning her head to glare, she thumped Gunny's jacket with a heavy fist. He only laughed harder as he rested his head against hers as she thumped him again.

"What the bloody hell is so bloody funny you bloody git!"

"You've gotten a little more violent while you've been gone Doc!" A heartbreakingly familiar voice called out from the controls. She froze and closed her eyes.

This was it, she had done it. She had finally lost her cookies. No wonder Daniel couldn't stop laughing. She was probably dancing the hula while wearing a teakettle in real life. And the rest of this day had just been a bloody dream.

Opening her eyes, her heart skipped a beat as she met the smiling hazel eyes of Commander Mike Slattery.

* * *

"You know you can look." Gunny whispered tauntingly in her ear. She swatted him away as he leaned back to laugh again. _He was getting way too much enjoyment out of this_ , she thought darkly.

"I think you should. He's barely taken his eyes off you and I keep getting the flaming Look of Death. By this point I'd be dead several times over if looks could kill."

She shot him her own look of death as the RIB finally started to slow as it approached the ladder that would take them to the flight deck of the Nathan James. When Mike had grabbed her arm and flung her in, she hadn't considered just where the raft would take her. She had just been grateful they had a place to escape too. From the frying pan into the fire apparently.

Very carefully she kept her gaze away from the second RIB that held the rest of her team. She had felt his burning gaze on her the entire trip back to the ship too. The second team had stayed behind to cover Bravo as they had ran down the beach but had quickly found their own RIB and gotten the hell out.

Apprehension and nerves twisted in her stomach as they came to a stop. Mike reached out and hooked a strap to the ladder so the RIB wouldn't float too far down. He must have called ahead as a dog harness drifted down from the top. Excited voices streamed down from the ship as he handed it to her to put on James. The Malinios heaved a tired sigh as she hooked him into it and he buried his head against her leg. Rubbing his ears to sooth him, she nodded at Mike as he held out a hand to steady her as she grasped the ladder.

Feeling a sudden pressure on her hand she looked at him in question. "Go easy on him." He whispered to her as she put the first foot on the rung. He steadied her back when she swayed slightly. "Tom took your disappearance very hard. Just listen to what he has to say yeah?"

Nodding tiredly, she began the long climb up onto the home she's missed since she left it. Multiple hands grabbed hers as she reached the top and helped her climbed over. Cheers broke out across the deck as the Master Chief pulled her into a tight hug. She clung to him just as fiercely. He was one of the many people she had missed dearly. He had a way of seeing the truth long before you could even see the road.

Not too soon after, she was pulled out of his arms and a sea of familiar and excited faces greeted her as she was passed from one group to the next.

Kara's excited face with tears running down it as she hugged her fiercely. Beartise's exalted face as she sobbed in her arms. Danny's loud whoop as he swung her around after he had climbed back on board.

Hugs came from all directions as the rest of the group climbed up from the RIBs and joined her on the deck. It was one dear face she wasn't sure she would ever see again that stopped her in her tracks as he grabbed her into his arms and swept her off her feet.

" _Jeremy?!"_ She gasped quietly. Burying her nose into his neck, she inhaled the scent of sandalwood and disinfectant. It was a unique smell that she had only found on him and it confirmed what her eyes were telling her.

"What are you doing here?!" Leaning back she studied his face. The last two years had not been kind. New wrinkles marred his face and the black circles underneath his eyes seemed to be permanently etched there.

"You look like shit Black." The smile that pulled at her face trembled there before tumbling off at the look on his face. He laughed weakly as he cupped her face in his hands.

"What is it? What's happened?"

* * *

Tom heard the clang of the bell as he grasped the railing and pulled himself up off the ladder. Having been the last member of the group, he quickly located Mike standing next to what he suspected was Gunnery Sergeant Smith and made his way over. He nodded at the PO manning the bell as he saluted the returning Captain.

Coming to a standstill next to Mike, he eyed the Marine darkly while the man smirked at him. He hadn't missed the way the man had been so familiar with Rachel and he didn't like it. Not one bit. Tom's eyes shot around the celebration going on the flight deck. He quickly located Rachel as she was twirled around by Lt. Green. A reluctant smile pulled at his lips as he glanced over his crew. It had been too long since he had seen the joy and relaxation on their faces. Now that they had finally located Rachel and brought her home, he hoped it would continue.

Bringing his attention back to the patient Gunny, he frowned suddenly at the compassionate look he was shot. The man held out a hand and Tom quickly grabbed it in a handshake as the man said, "I'm Gunnery Sergeant Daniel Smith of the Marines. Thank you for the rescue, and I must say...", here the man paused as the smirk showed back up," couldn't you have waited at least another 6 months? I had the 2 year bet in the pool that that was the time you would finally catch up!"

Tom couldn't help but laugh as he dropped his hand. He could reluctantly see himself liking this man very much.

"Ah ah ah Gunny!" A voice sang out. "I won the pool so you've gotta pay up!"

Gunny eyed her in amusement as Sabine walked up. He rolled his eyes as he said dryly, "When we catch up with the rest of the Circus you'll get your chocolate bar then River."

"Circus?" Mike asked in amusement.

Gunny grinned as he turned his attention back to the command team. "It certainly wasn't my choice of words but I was overruled. My wife, son and the rest of our team are on their way to Santa Cruz. Plan was to meet back up with them after our stop in the city. "

Relief made the muscles clenched along Tom's back relax as he took in his words. The obvious affection in Gunny's tone made it more than clear how much he adored his family. He glanced around again and frowned slightly as Rachel was swept off her feet by Dr. Black and pulled to the back of the flight deck. Taking in the expression on her face he started to tense again.

Following his Captain's gaze, Mike first smirked when he noticed the direction he was looking in but that quickly dropped off his face as he took in Rachel's face.

"Shit!" He quietly cursed.

The rest of the group turned as one and looked back. "Is that Jeremy?" Gunny asked incredulously in the sudden quietness that swept through the deck as the crew finally took notice.

* * *

Rachel gripped Jeremy's arms in disbelief and horror as he finished his explanation. He gripped back just as hard as he waited for her reaction.

"It's mutating along the ziagon curve?!" Her shocked exclamation echoed out against the sudden quiet on the deck. The blood drained from her face as he nodded and her legs finally lost their strength and she slipped to the deck. He followed her down smoothly as she demanded, "When did they find it?"

The agonized expression that slipped across his face made her hands shake and she gripped him tighter. The clicking of toenails and the soft rumble of thunder distracted her enough to look away. Glancing to the side she firmly commanded James to stand down. His ears flattened unhappily but he heeled at her back and stared in challenge at the silent sailors watching them.

" _Jeremy_." Lips pressed tightly as he eyed her in worry. Finally he said, "They identified it two days after you left."

Rachel's head bent in agony and Jeremy winced as her hands dug holes into his arms. He rested his forehead against hers. "Not your fault." He whispered raggedly in her ear. "Dammit Rachel, _not your fault_."

She drew in deep breath and let him go to swipe at the tears on her face as steel straightened her spine. Feeling James lean against her, she took strength from him as she looked up at her friend.

That's my girl, he thought fiercely as determination and fire raged in her eyes.

"Alright. I need to look at the samples I know you have on board. Then if we can, we need to contact the Doctors on board the Florence and start there. Do you have any of their notes?"

He nodded as he began to gather himself to get to his feet. "We can..."

"Like HELL you are." A beloved voice rang out across the deck. Closing her eyes to gather her strength, she looked up and met the sea blue eyes of Tom as he stalked over to them.

He paused briefly as thunder rumbled out and man and beast eyed each other for a moment. Deciding to ignore it, he swept up to the two and without warning grabbed Rachel from the ground and swung her into his arms into a bridle carry. James shot to his feet and crouched low as he prepared to spring.

"James no! zurücktreten!" James paused as he heard the stand down command. Whining uncertainty, he followed after his handler as she was carried over the deck.

"Thomas Chandler what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! Do you have a death wish?! Put me down!" Rachel pummeled a fist against Tom's chest as he stalked over the deck. Laughing, crew members jumped out of the way as the Captain made a beeline for the hatchway.

The Captain paused before he shouted over his shoulder, "This is a Naval ship, not a cruise liner! Get back to your stations!"

The crew of the Nathan James obeyed happily as they raced across the deck to their stations. Mike's shoulders shook as he and Gunny leaned against the railing and laughed until they felt sick as the pair disappeared through the hatch. A black shadowing shooting after them in uncertainty.

Gunny wiped away tears as he said, "Well I didn't expect that! From the way he was described I expected a bit more angst to be sure."

Mike's head shook sideways as the rest of Gunny's group and Jeremy joined them, laughter dancing across their faces.

"A few years ago? For sure that would have been right on the money. But the last time he took his eyes off her she disappeared and we've had a hell of a time finding her since. Put that together with the way things were left and he's not going to let her go until this misunderstanding is squared away."

"Ha!" Gunny said triumph. "I knew it had to be something like that. I expected the James to find us eventually but from what I've been able to gather so far, the search has been incredibly extensive." Here Gunny sobered. "I wouldn't think that the last ship of the U.S. Navy would have the resources to hunt down one lone scientist, no matter what her Captain and crew felt about her."

The XO shook his head sadly as he said, "You are right about that Gunny. Come, let's get that arm taken care of along with something to eat and I'll brief all of you on our way to pick up the rest of your team."

Dark humor shot across Mike's face as a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Hey Gunny, one of your team members wouldn't just happen to be a smart aleck southern man would it?"

* * *

Did anyone expect that? I totally didn't! I wasn't even sure Tom was going to be in the city until I got to this chapter much less be so quick about grabbing her. The angst isn't done yet my pretties. James surprised me as well too. Didn't plan on him at all. You know what's crazy too? I didn't even cotton on to his name until I wrote about him getting on the NJ, LOL. Then decided it just made cliché poetic justice so it stayed.

So what did everyone think? ::wiggles eyebrows:: Was it what you were expecting? And here's a question. What would you prefer? A super long chapter once a week or broken up into smaller ones several times a week? I actually was going to end it when she saw Mike on the RIB but decided that was just too damn mean.


	6. Steady As She Goes

**Hello my luvies!**

JOYS was a miracle worker and got this puppy edited in a few hours so I'm releasing it early! Whoot whoot! Most definitely NOT WORK SAFE. ::cackles:: Author's Notes after the jump.

* * *

 **Steady As She Goes**

"Bloody hell! Tom Chandler put me down _now_!" Rachel thumped her fists against his chest again for what seemed like the thousandth time as he strolled down the p-way. She had not been expecting this. At the least she had been expecting anger but he seemed downright cheerful as he clutched her tighter to his chest.

"Nope." He replied with obvious relish as he stepped over the slight lip and into the Captain's Quarters. James quickly shot between his legs as Tom started to nudge the door shut with one foot. Cursing, Tom danced back on one leg as he tried to not step on paws as he was knocked off balance. Rachel clutched at him in alarm as he fell back and collapsed into his chair as the door slid closed.

"Well that could have gone worse." He muttered into her shoulder as he drew her more firmly into his lap and buried his face in her hair. Arms tightened around her when she tried to wiggle off his lap. Exasperated, she gave up the struggle and let herself relax back against him.

Silvery hair filled her vision as she tiredly rested her head against his and let out a deep sigh. The smell of seawater and a musk she hadn't ever been able to identify filled her nose. For the first time in nearly two years the ever present tension in her spine relaxed as the feeling of home invaded her. Dammit but she had missed this. The chair and scenery were new, she thought wryly as she shifted, but the feeling of the ship humming beneath her feet wasn't. The sound of light chatter in the hallways and the feeling of a unified purpose that pervaded the air was something that had been dearly missed.

James padded over to slump tiredly on her feet as he eyed the man holding his handler. Rachel frowned as the tops of her feet protested the heavy weight and she wiggled in Tom's lap to move them out from under the Malinois.

Unnoticed by her, his eyes rolled back slightly in his head as his blood started flooding south as she wiggled. This woman was going to be the death of him. _But damn what a way to go._

She squirmed again to get more comfortable and his arms tightened to steel bands as he rasped in her ear, "I would stop moving if I were you. Unless you want this to end very quickly you'll stay still."

Stiffening, Rachel began to struggle then in earnest. She did want to end this quickly! Once his obvious relief in her safe retrieval was over the anger would return. She knew she couldn't avoid the coming confrontation and she wanted it over with as quickly as possible. Waiting on tenterhooks in his lap for the yelling to begin wasn't how she wanted to start this. She'd rather be standing on her own two feet when she went toe to toe with him.

Broad hands clenched at her hips before he suddenly stood, pulling her to her feet.

 _Finally_. She tilted her head up to give him a piece of her mind but her mind stuttered to a stop as a mouth slammed down on hers. Stunned, she could only gasp in shock and he quickly took advantage as his tongue thrust into her open mouth. She clutched onto his chest armor as her knees weakened. The hands on her hips slid around to her ass and then lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips automatically. It was his moan at the action that shook her out of her shock. Grabbing his head, she tilted her mouth and deepened the kiss as tongues began battling for dominance. He surged forward until her back hit the bulkhead next to the bed. She groaned as one of his hands slid down her thigh to lift it higher and he fell further into the v that was created between her legs. Feeling her damp heat along the long line of his erection made him pant and suck her bottom lip through his teeth. Tightening his hands on her ass for a better angle, he started to thrust against her core. Dammit but he wasn't letting her go after this. _She was his._

Tearing her mouth away, she gasped as she stared up with blind eyes at the ceiling as he grinded against her. Electricity whipped through her as teeth placed biting kisses down her neck as his hips moved. She moaned approval in his ear as his erection rubbed against her clit and he clutched her tighter and began grinding friction against that spot through her pants. She scrabbled at his chest armor in a better attempt to gain traction and move with him. When that didn't work she arched her back against the wall, using leverage to meet his thrusts.

"Rachel, call off your dog." He mumbled as he found the next spot on her neck. Heat exploded through her core as he sucked hard on her pulse. "What?" She panted in confusion.

"Baby, call off your dog." A hand slid into her hair and directed it down. James stood uncertainly beside them as soft growls rolled out and his hair stood on end. "zurücktreten." She squeaked as Tom used the new position to latch onto a spot behind her ear. Growling low, James crossed over to the door and huffed as he laid down.

The hands that had started tugging at the straps of her flak jacket brought her attention back. Quickly reaching down, she helped him undo the remaining ones and pulled it over her head. Throwing it to the ground, he grabbed the v-necked shirt she was wearing and yanked it down so her bra became visible. She threw her head back and cried out as his mouth claimed one nipple right through the cloth. Tunneling her fingers through his hair, she held him in place as he sucked and nibbled at her desperately. His hand reached up again and shoved the cups beneath her breasts. Sobbing at the feeling of his teeth closing around her stiff nipple, she started to grind her hips again against his erection.

A ragged moan escaped his lips as he straightened back up and claimed her mouth again. This was not the way he'd thought it was going to go but no way in hell was he going to argue. He had expected fighting and apologizing. Maybe even getting on his knees and begging. Heat crackled through him and his erection twitched at the thought of getting on his knees for her. Oh yes, that was most definitely going to happen. But not right now, he thought with no little embarrassment as she tore her mouth away and latched onto his throat, biting down harshly. Swearing, he pressed her harder against the wall as he surged between her legs. He was pretty sure they weren't even going to get their clothes off before this ended.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Captain, are you in there? XO wants to see you down in Officer's Mess." Lt. Burk's voice called out as he banged on the door.

Tom and Rachel both froze at the sudden interruption. Tom slumped against her and buried his face in her neck as he called out, "Acknowledged. Tell him I'll be there in five minutes."

"Yes, sir. XO also mentioned that if you happen to know the whereabouts of Dr. Scott, she needs to be there as well." The laughter could clearly be heard in the Lt.'s voice.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Tom moaned quietly in frustration. Rachel covered her face with her hands as red began to flood up her face and down her chest. He watched in interest as it didn't stop at her breasts.

"I'll collect Dr. Scott on my way there." He said called out louder to the waiting Lieutenant. Her shoulders began to shake and he eyed her in worry. He hoped to hell she wasn't crying as he fully intended on convincing her back into this position. But with much less clothes, he thought in desperation as his erection throbbed angrily.

"Rachel?" He quietly asked as he gently let her slide down his body. He couldn't help the shudder of hunger as her belly rubbed his length on the way down. The interruption had killed the edge but it had been too long and he craved this woman too much for it to be let go easily.

A giggle broke through his contemplation. Astonished, he pried her hands away from her face as she began to laugh in earnest as she slumped against the wall. A reluctant smile crossed his face as she reached up and fixed her clothes. That smile dropped off quickly though when he noticed she was about to move away.

His hands shot onto the wall beside her body and pinned her in place. Her breath caught as she looked up and saw the predatory look on his face as he loomed above her. "We're coming back to this conversation later, Doctor." He whispered hotly in her ear before he bit down on her lobe.

Shuddering, all she could do was nod as he stepped away.

* * *

Tom cracked his door open and stuck his head out into the p-way. Quickly looking down both hallways, he ushered Rachel and James out when he saw it was clear. Lt. Burk has just earned himself extra night watch duties, he thought darkly as he followed them out. Sighing in frustration, he silently rebuked himself as he led them down toward the Officer's Mess. It wasn't the Lt.'s fault he had interrupted. But Mike, he thought in frustration, was definitely going to feel the sharp edge of his tongue. He didn't have any doubts the interruption had been intentional.

"Rachel!"

Glancing back over her shoulder, Rachel turned to Jeremy as he breathlessly caught up to them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! I need a few minutes of your time." Jeremy quirked an eyebrow at her appearance and she flushed. He quickly noticed how close the Captain was standing behind her and felt a flash of amusement. When she had been carried off an hour ago he had expected to find her spitting mad. Instead her hair looked like a tornado had touched it and if he didn't know any better he thought he spotted several marks on her neck. Oh this was going to be fun to observe, he thought wickedly.

"Once you're done, come down to the Mess. You do remember where it is?" Tom's breath slid over her ear and was far too close to be from a casual distance. She could feel the line of his heat against her back and his arm brushed hers slightly as she moved.

Nodding quickly, she grabbed Jeremy's arm and hurried him away. Walking quickly, they turned several corners with James trotting after them before they stopped in a small room off to the side of the woman's head. Rachel slumped against the wall as Jeremy started to laugh.

She put her hands over her face as she moaned, "Now I know what a rabbit feels like in front of a fox!"

Fresh laughter greeted her as she brought her hands back down to glance at her friend. That's a much better look on his face, she thought sadly. It was obvious the last two years had been very hard on him and a heavy wave of guilt rolled through her. While he had been pushing himself to the edge, she hadn't been there to support him.

"Hey now, none of that." He admonished gently after seeing her expression. He joined her at the wall and by mutual agreement they slid down together to the ground. She put her legs on top of his as he grabbed one of her hands. A line of comfort and heat spread down her leg from James as he collapsed beside her.

"You didn't know Rach."

Her fingers tightened on his. "I should have seen it. What did I miss?!" And there it was, he thought with resigned sadness.

"Rachel Scott." He said firmly. "You didn't miss anything. This virus doesn't act like any ones' we've ever seen before. No one had any idea this was even possible."

"No one knows this virus better than me." She said softly. "I should have seen it."

"Bullfrizzel."

Startled, she shot a glance at him before the corner of her mouth turned up. He rested his head against her and used one arm to pull her into his chest.

"How many?" She whispered. He didn't even bother about prevaricating with her. He'd never been able to lie to her successfully. Made Poker Nights pretty sad, he thought as old grief rolled through him. Only Steve had ever had a solid shot at bluffing her.

"It's been limited to Greenland and parts of Sweden and Finland. Confirmed cases were at 1,286 last time I got in contact with Dr. Brag but there could be more. Soon it will start to move further south as the migratory patterns of the birds has started to shift further inland."

Her head jolted up at that answer and she twisted to better see him in the dim light. "So few?!" She demanded incredulously. When he had told her it was a mutated gene in the virus she had thought it moved just as fast. 1,286 people was 1,286 too much but the Red Flu had been able to decimate over 14,000 within 7 days of first contact in an area. The only reason why some had survived at all was because many still lived in rural areas or had fled there quickly when it reached their shores. It helped that some people had also had the resources and knowledge to protect themselves as best they could from the Flu.

He nodded in perfect understand at her surprise. "This mutated version moves slower than its predecessor but is just as vicious if not more so. In exchange for a fast death rate the victim's organs are attacked first and then it moves on to attacking healthy blood cells. It's as highly contagious as the first one too."

Her face reflected his horror back at him. However horrible the Red Flu is, at least it was quick. But this mutation could allow the victim to suffer for weeks from multiple organ failure before a painful death would come. The thought that many had probably died from starvation or dehydration first was a very cold comfort. Tears gathered in her eyes as she turned her head away and mourned for those lost people.

A hand gripped her chin and turned it back to him as Jeremy said fiercely, "Dammit, NO Rachel. Do you know how many people you've already saved? How many lives you've touched around the world? Those people now have a fighting chance thanks to you. They wouldn't have made it this far without the cure to the Red Flu in the first place. And dammit we will find the cure for this one too!"

She laughed wetly and swiped at the tears running down her face. "Such optimism." She teased weakly. A heavy head thumped against her leg and she buried her fingers in James's fur. The dog rubbed his ear on her leg before letting out a tired whoof.

"You're damn right I am." He gathered her back into his arms and held her as she wept.

* * *

"Feeling better?" He said after a while as he rubbed her back. Rubbing her face on his chest, she slowly nodded.

"Tell me what progress has been made please." She whispered. Feeling him nod, she listened closely as he updated her. When he was done, Rachel sighed as she ran over the possibilities. The virus had mutated along the ziagon curve, which should have been impossible. The curve was the very backbone of stability for the DNA structure, and without it the DNA would become unstable and disintegrate. The fact it was able to mutate without losing that stability was very troubling. Nothing the scientists had thrown at it had worked, but at least they had found the problem after months of frustration.

Jeremy rubbed his cheek against her hair and luxuriated in the fact she was safe and in his arms. Letting her go and not following had ripped into his heart in Norfolk. He had felt terrible he hadn't had the strength to go with them. Only the fact that she was with Gunny and the others had persuaded him to let her go without him. To see the obvious closeness of the group today stirred both thankfulness and envy. Thankfulness because now he wasn't the only one who loved her, and envy because she loved them back just as ferociously. For the longest time he had been the only one she would let close, and it burned him that he would feel jealous now after all she had been through.

"Don't be stupid Jeremy." She muttered in his shoulder. "You have, and always shall be, first in my heart." With a flush of shame he realized he must have been thinking out loud. Tugging her tighter to his chest he chided gently, "Now who's being stupid? I know I'm in your heart but I certainly can't claim first place anymore."

"And by the way young missy," he continued as she pulled away to look at him in confusion, "you didn't mention just how handsome your Captain is!" Jeremy waved a hand to fan his face dramatically. "Wowsers! If he gave even the slightest inclination of swinging the other way you would have some serious competition!" He waggled his eyebrows as her face flushed bright red.

Slapping his chest playfully, she snuggled back in while his other hand started playing with her hair. "He's not mine." She whispered after a while.

"Now you're being really stupid." He replied back just as softly.

She snorted and pulled back to look at him but he interrupted her before she could speak. "You both need to sit down and have a honest conversation about what happened." He said firmly. "You especially need to think about why you really ran in the first place..ah ah ah," he tutted when she tried to interrupt, "I'm not done yet." He grabbed her hands when she tried to pull away and slotted her against his chest again.

" _Rachel._ Even Daniel, who had never met the Captain in person before, knew of his honor and integrity. He guessed fairly quickly what the plan had been in regards to what happened with Sorenson. So the question you need to answer is why didn't you?" She gripped his shirt tightly in both hands but didn't answer so he continued, "Your honor and integrity are just as high as his. Having been on this boat long enough, I've heard some pretty amazing stories about you from your friends here. They adore and have missed you since you left. When they heard you were being hunted their rage could be felt in the very air. _His rage could be felt_."

Her hands started shaking under his and he gripped them tighter. He hated to do this, but for her sake and as well as the Captain's he had to push. " _So why did you run_?"

Rachel finally broke as she choked out, "Because he looked at me like I was _him_! I could see the disgust and horror in his eyes at what I'd done. Tom was the only one who _never_ lost faith in me. When I asked, he placed his trust and the safety of his crew in my hands and _knew_ I wouldn't fail. And I betrayed that!" Tears ran down her face and soaked into his shirt. "And the most horrible thing? I would do it again in a heartbeat. That man deserved to suffer more for what he did!"

She collapsed against him as she sobbed. Jeremy rested his head against and let his own tears soak into her hair. "I ran because I was a coward." She cried into his chest. "I couldn't stand to see that look in his eyes anymore."

"Oh baby girl." Jeremy whispered as he gathered her into his lap. "You are not a coward. Simply very, very human." He rocked her for several minutes until he could feel her calm down again.

He combed his fingers through her hair. It's gotten even longer, he thought with fond sadness. "And now you need to hear some home truths." She stiffened in his arms and he shook her gently. "You did the right thing in leaving." Her head shot up to his in surprise and he tweaked her nose. "If you hadn't, Commander Slattery's family would be dead. Alyssa and Tony would be dead. So many people you've met in the last two years would be dead. But you need to know what the effects of leaving left. They _mourned_ for you baby girl. Not knowing if you were alive or dead. I at least had faith that you were alright. I know what kind of man Daniel is and knew that you would be safe with him and the others. They didn't have that knowledge. _He_ didn't have that. I've had enough time to get to know the man in the last few years and I can tell you with certainty that he _is_ yours."

Catching the skeptical look she threw at him, he laughed. "Oh it's up to him now to convince you of that. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of watching you squirm!" He yelped as she pinched his side with gentleness and wiggled away before standing.

"I've missed you." She informed him wetly as he pulled her to her feet. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she placed a kiss on his cheek. Holding her close, he whispered, "Not as much as I've missed you."

* * *

Twin smirks met him as Tom stepped into the Officer's Mess and he scowled darkly at them in response. He could quickly see the unholy alliance forming in front of him in the shape of Gunny and his XO and he didn't like it. Not one damn bit.

Mike settled back further in his chair as he shared an amused look with Gunny. It seemed to have been the right call then to send Burk up to the Captain's quarters. By the look of his hair and the slightly wild look in his eyes Tom hadn't been doing much talking. Hiding a grin in his coffee cup, he mentally added a tally mark to the XO Victory Column. He sobered slightly as he considered the man sliding into the chair at the head of the table. Having known Tom a long time, and seeing the changes wrought in him the last two years had given him a pretty good idea what his Captain had been up to when he had swung the Doc into his arms. And he was equally sure neither of them were quite ready for that step yet. Rachel was probably still under the impression that she would eventually be prosecuted for her 'crimes' for crying out loud. They needed to be able to sit down and hash some of that out before Tom broke and ambushed her in the p-way. Speaking of that.

"Captain, where is Dr. Scott?" Mike asked in confusion as he glanced over to the door.

"Why do you think I know the current location of Dr. Scott?" He returned blandly as he rose again to grab a coffee cup. A snort from Gunny made Tom twist around and eyed him from the coffee station. The disbelieving look on Gunny's face made his lips twitch. Giving up the silly ruse fairly quickly he said, "She was pulled aside by Dr. Black on our way over here. She knows to join us once she's done."

"Yeah about that." The amusement faded from Gunny's face. "I'd like to know what's going on here if you don't mind. The expression on Rachel's face on the flight deck suggests something fairly serious."

"Son of a _bitch_." Gunny said, stunned once the explanations were done. Both Tom and Mike nodded in commiseration at that statement.

"So she's going to have to pull another damn rabbit out of the hat." He mused thoughtfully as he raised his coffee cup to his lips. He caught the surprised glances from both commanders out of the corner of his eye. Shooting them a sardonic look he muttered as he took another sip, "You don't spend almost two years with a paleo-microbiologist without a few things rubbing off."

Mischief lit up Mike's face. "Speaking of that, the Doc is a bit more bloodthirsty than I remember. A bit more foul mouthed too." Tom's eyebrows shot up in surprise as both men started to laugh.

"What did you expect? She did just spend nearly two years in the company of Marines." Gunny's face sobered and softened into affection. "She's a good woman and we're the better for knowing her."

"Here, here." Mike said quietly and they chinked coffee mugs in salute. Tom cupped his coffee in both hands and watched quietly as Gunny rose and went to refill his coffee. On one hand he was incredibly grateful Rachel had such allies but on the other he was exceedingly jealous at the obvious closeness they shared.

"You are very close, aren't you?" He asked quietly into the comfortable silence that had descended.

A slight scuffle of footsteps at the door had the three men glancing over to it as Torres and Sabine stepped through the hatchway. Sabine settled at the table while Torres made a beeline for the coffee he could have sworn he smelled from the hallway. Happily pouring himself a cup, he paused in the act of adding sugar to his cup as his Gunny asked behind him, "Corporal, sitrep on the conditions of inner America."

"Treacherous." He replied promptly. "Cities are to be approached with extreme caution while towns are to be skirted until situation is observed. Rural towns are met with full body armor and multiple escape ways firmly in place before contact is made. Supply runs are made only in major cities in two teams of two while remaining members stay back at maximum safe distance with civilian children." Torres rattled off as he slid into the seat next to Sabine.

Tom leaned back and rubbed his chin with one hand while the other beat a tattoo on the table. To be so cautious inside their own country spoke volumes about the state of America. He exchanged somber glances with Mike. It was so much worse than they had expected. In a way they had been sheltered from the worst of it. It was one thing to hear about it but another to see the devastation across the country. They had gotten a taste of it when the crew had started their search for their families but that didn't tell of the loss entirely. However nonchalant the attitude of the Marines in front of him put off, he could see how badly it had affected them by the expressions in their eyes.

"What is standard operating procedure for supply runs?" Gunny continued unabated. He could see the dawning understanding on both men but for Rachel's sake, and continued sanity, they had to be made to understand.

"Harry, James and myself enter neighborhoods deemed promising. Most approach are affluent due to increased likelihood of food and non-essential supplies. Papa Bear and Hawkeye keep watch for suspicious activity. Body armor and flak jackets are usually left behind as they are too conspicuous. Should surviving civilians be found nearby Harry tries to make contact to pass along the cure. If we are warned away we heed the warning and retreat." Sabine answered. Seeing Torres place down his cup, she snaked her hand out and snatched it away. Making a disgusted noise, he rose and stalked over to make a new cup.

"And why was the Doctor on supply runs?" Tom demanded. To allow a civilian on what was essentially a military operation was insanity unless absolutely necessary. Based on what both men had gathered they had more than enough soldiers to make that not a necessity. And to hear that the flak jacket she had been wearing this morning was not standard issue made his blood boil as he envisioned what could have happened at any given point in time. To add to the cherry on this particular shit sunday was the fact it could all be laid at his feet. Emotions warred in him as he struggled to control them.

Mike could only nod in agreement. He may have challenged, and gone around, those orders before but they were there for a damn good reason. He didn't like the fact she had been endangered like that, and not for any good reason he could see. He glanced at Tom and winced at the guilt and anger he could see tightening his jaw. However sorry he was that Rachel had felt the need to run, he couldn't help but feel damn grateful for it. It was something he hadn't ever expressed to Tom, but if Rachel hadn't bolted his family would be dead. He shook his head and sighed as he stretched his feet out beneath the table.

Gunny had to suppress a sigh of frustration. They still weren't getting it. Ok, another round then, he thought with determination.

"River, what's your assessment of Dr. Scott's combat readiness?" Sabine eyed Gunny with no small amusement. She knew exactly where he was going with this.

"Brutal." Both commander's eyes shot to her in astonishment. "Harry is experienced in self defense and some hand to hand combat, which you yourself saw to Gunny. Hawkeye taught her how to shoot a handgun along with the basics of sniper training. In the event Hawkeye fell Harry has enough knowledge to pick up his rifle and use it. In a fight she's observant to her surroundings and the movements of her team. She is vicious in defending what she considers hers and stubborn enough to keep going when others would stop. Add in that demon dog of hers and that is a combination I wouldn't want to meet on a street in broad daylight. We've trained enough together to fight like a well oiled machine should the occasion call for it."

A pin drop could be heard as both commander's sat back in shock. It was starting to click that the doctor who had left was not the same one who came back, she thought triumphantly. Time to give them something more to chew on.

"Now, that being said." Sabine continued as she eyed both men. "Harry is not a Marine. She is not suited to be a dog of war. As a scientist and doctor, she swore an oath just like we did as military. But her's was _to do no harm._ She won't go for the kill shot first _._ " She smirked suddenly as she said the next part, "Obviously she failed a bit on that one or we wouldn't be here." Gunny chuckled a bit as he raised his cup to her in salute. He couldn't have put it better if he'd tried.

"I trust her at my 6." Torres added softly. There was a contemplative silence for some time as the two Naval commanders sat in thought.

"But why her?" Tom asked suddenly with quiet vehemence. "Why not convince her to stay back with the convoy until the clear was given?"

"Because I demanded it." Rachel's voice said just as quietly, but with no less steel to it from the hatchway. Red rimmed her eyes but were they clear as she stared at him. James peeked his head around her legs before apparently deciding retreat was the better part of valor and backed up.

"A scientist decided he wanted to play God and killed over 80% of the world's population in months. Instead of coming forward when he first discovered what he had done, he choose to willingly and knowingly infect men, women and children when he could have saved them." By this point she had entered the room and was glaring into sea blue eyes.

" _Teddy Bears,_ Captain Chandler. _"_ Her hands suddenly slammed down on the table. "He was going to kill _children_! And by the Grace God gave me I could do no less than my best to stop him. And that included being on the front lines to fix what science had wrought." The mix of agony and misery on her face sent a stab of hurt straight into his soul.

 _Dammit_. He had done this. In his anger and hurt pride over what he had first perceived as her deception he had driven away one of the people he held most dear. _No way in hell was he committing that same mistake twice._

His chair slammed back into the wall as he hastily rose. Moving around the table with alacrity he noticed her eyes widen as she jumped back from the table. It was only to his advantage she forgot about James and stumbled over his back as she tried to gain ground to confront him. It wasn't the fight she thought he wanted though that he was interested in.

As she stumbled back over James he reached out a hand and used reverse momentum to pull her into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her he buried his face in her neck. "I'm so sorry." He whispered raggedly. "When I should have been standing beside you I wasn't, _and_ _I'm so damn sorry_."

Rachel stood stiff in his arms for a moment before relief melted her spine and she curved into him. Reaching up, she grasped the back of his shirt and nestled her face against his chest.

" _Fuck_!"

Lips quirking, she rotated her face on his chest so she could gaze at the table. Four smirks and one scowl met her look.

"I'm 0 for 2!" Torres exclaimed with irritation.

Mike barked out a laugh. "Just how many bets did you make on this?"

Jeremy snickered as he reached back to grab a coffee cup. He had snuck around Rachel when she had first come in and was glad he did so as he observed the look on her face. Happiness becomes her, he thought with soft affection. "Well, I had dibs on 3 years for the James to catch up and 1 month before the Captain here fixed the mess he made. From what I remember Tex had 1 year for catchup and 2 weeks for the fuck up. Gunny had..." Here he paused as he looked at Gunny.

Glaring, her eyes said he better not have an answer for that. He only grinned at her before he answered.

"I had 2 years for catchup and 2 months for fuck up." Gunny glanced at the Captain with laughter in his eyes. "That was based on outdated info apparently."

"Apparently." Tom agreed dryly as he rested his head on top of hers. He couldn't help but find amusement out of all of it.

"I was the closest at 15 months in catchup but I lost at fuckup." Sabine said gleefully. Rachel couldn't help it. Curiosity would always be her downfall. "Who won fuckup?"

The answer was not the one she thought it was. "Tony?!" She gaped at them as Gunny roared with laughter. "Don't let that innocent look fool you. He's just as bad as his mother." He choked out.

The slyest look she had ever seen on Mike's face greeted her as she looked over. "Who wants to take bets on when they'll..." He made a motion with his hand as the table exploded with laughter.

"I really hate my friends sometimes." She mumbled as she buried her face back into his chest. Laughter had been in short supply in the last few years, and she didn't begrudge them this happiness. They had followed her through Hell and back and there wasn't a bloody thing she wouldn't do for them. Besides, she thought with reluctant amusement, she _had_ won the pool on when Sabine would bag Tex.

His chest rumbled with laughter as he pulled her in tighter. A noise from the p-way caused him to look over his shoulder. Lt. Green had paused at the entrance and was hovering there awkwardly as he observed the Captain and Doctor embracing. "I'll just...yeah." He quickly hooked a thumb over his shoulder and bolted back out.

Smiling in amusement, Tom let go of Rachel to close the hatchway. It would keep out any more interruptions as there was still more ground that needed to be covered. He could feel the engines humming beneath his feet and knew Mike would have given the order to retreat from the Bay as soon as he was on-board. There was also the matter of picking up the rest of Rachel's group. Dark anticipation shot through him at the thought of meeting another member of that party. He had a few things to get off his chest with Tex.

"And that's why we're so close." Gunny said amused. "It only took the 6 days of travel to Norfolk to realize she was perfectly serious about being on the front lines. And would do it with or without us. The least we could do was train her so she was prepared. Add in the danger the Immunes have been posing and we've gotten to know each other inside and out."

Tom looked sharply at Gunny as he moved to retake his seat. "So you've been aware they've been hunting for you?"

"We'd been aware since the start they'd be hunting for us but it wasn't until 10 months ago we had confirmation they'd finally caught wind of us. Or more specifically, Rachel. And that the primary objective was 'the English Doctor', with orders to kill on site." The amusement had fallen off of Gunny's face and fury and fiery protectiveness replaced it. The last of the hot jealousy dropped out of Tom's stomach at the look on the man's face, and fierce gratefulness replaced it.

By this time Rachel had made her way to the coffee pot and was pouring herself a cup. "How did you become aware of that?" She heard Mike ask from behind her. Gentle nudging at her elbow had her looking at Gunny as he mutely pleaded for a refill. Rolling her eyes, she handed her own to him and grabbed a second cup.

"Colorado. Rachel and I were ambushed on a supply run." Sabine answered. "It's also where the demon dog followed her home." Sabine added dryly as a great black head plopped itself next to Gunny on the table and eyed the remains on his plate hungrily. Ruffling his ears, the Marine moved the plate to the floor for him.

"The look on that bastard's face after James shredded his arm is one I'm not likely to forget." Torres said with certain relish.

"After that we were very careful in selecting our next destination. Skipping towns and cities on direct routes, and then backtracking after a week or so. It's managed to keep us one step ahead." Gunny said after a few sips of lifesaving coffee. This beats instant made any day of the week, he thought distractedly. Something was niggling at his thoughts. He was missing something. He absently watched Rachel finish making her cup and start to make her way to the other side of the table.

A sudden thought made him stiffen in his chair and eye the two Naval men next to him. "So how did both the Nathan James and the Immunes happen to catch us all in the same city? I was a bit too grateful for the save to question it until now." He said slowly. The amused expressions that crossed both men's face promised a good answer.

The sudden sound of someone choking on their coffee brought all of the focus to Jeremy as he gasped for breath. Sabine pounded on his back to help but by the pained expression on his face it looked like it had been too much.

He waved off her help and then flapped his hands at the commanders at the front of the table. "Wait wait wait!" He gasped. "I want to be the one to tell them!"

Rachel paused in the act of pulling out her chair to the right of Tom and gazed in bewilderment at Jeremy's antics. Feeling an arm curl around her left thigh, she looked down at Tom in surprise as he tugged and brought her back to lean her side on his frame. He normally towered over her but sitting down brought his face on level with her hip.

He rubbed his head slightly against her hip and then rested it there. He normally wouldn't be so demonstrative in front of subordinates but Mike had been his friend for over a decade. Add in the others who were fast becoming people he would be proud to be friends with and he felt comfortable enough to reach out and let his guard down.

I could get use to this, she thought with some astonished wistfulness as she hesitantly scratched her nails on his neck. It seems she was not the only one who'd changed in the intervening years. We need to have a conversation about this, she mused with a pang in her heart as Jeremy jumped up and zoomed to the front of the table. She needed to know where this was going. If it wasn't what she thought it was, it needed to stop or he was going to break her heart all over again.

She took another sip of her coffee and watched with some amusement as Jeremy straightened his shirt and cleared his throat. That amusement fell into shock as he began to belt out, "I shake it off, I shake it off...ah ah!", which he completed with dance moves.

" _NO_." She breathed with horror into the sudden silence.

Torres collapsed to the table as he began to laugh hysterically. "We're American pop stars, Doc!" He managed to exclaim before falling into laughter again. Grinning widely, Gunny reached out in mock irritation and slapped him upside the head. Sabine laid her head on the table as snorting giggles started to force their way out.

"At least only the CIC room heard it right?" She asked with desperate hopefulness. Her hip bone started vibrating as Tom muffled his laughter in it.

"Well." Mike managed to choke out in laughter, "I may have broadcasted it to the ship for posterity." She placed her cup on the table and for the second time that day placed her hands over her face as red began to flood up it. Tom couldn't help the flush of arousal as he watched the red disappear into her shirt. He tightened his arm around her thigh and bit into her hip bone while everyone was distracted. Green eyes met his and he watched in satisfaction as desire darkened her irises.

A throat being cleared brought both their attentions back to the table. Gunny glanced at Mike sitting next to him and whispered in a sotto voice, "Dibs on 4 days."

"4 days? I give it 4 hours!" Mike whispered back with a smirk on his face. Rachel's spine snapped straight as steel shot through it.

"Daniel Alan Smith. Michael Bruce Slattery." Both men's eyes widened in shock at being three named. Absolute frostiness coated her tone as Rachel shot them both a glare as she leaned forward and placed a hand on the table. "I don't believe I need to have a word with your wives about this do I?"

"Damn." Mike whistled with grudging admiration. "You've gotten a bit more vicious too." Rachel only smiled with satisfaction as the two men subsided.

"Anyway, I've given orders to pick up the rest of their team. We're currently at radio silence so as to not lead any Immunes to the drop point. Gunny said he gave them orders to skirt San Jose so that will increase their transit time but they should be close to or already at the meeting point." Tom nodded as his XO relayed the information.

"We need to make a stop at one of the hospitals there as well." Jeremy piped up from the seat he'd just reclaimed. A rueful expression crossed his face as he continued, "I may have knocked over the centrifuge in my excitement over hearing Rachel's voice on the intercom."

"Wasn't there a research hospital in Rio Del Mar?" Rachel mused as she gently disengaged from Tom's grip to reclaim her seat. He was frowning at her but dammit she was tired and needed to sit. Stretching out, she tangled his legs together with hers and leaned back in exhaustion. Seeing the look on her face only made the frown deepen as he reached out and grabbed the phone on the counter. He shot a questioning glance at Sabine, Torres and Jeremy to which he got nods to so he added to the food order from the galley.

"If I remember right there is." Jeremy said thoughtfully. "Wasn't it called St. Mary's Research Institute? It was small but should have what we need to get started again on finding a cure."

"Speaking of that." Came Gunny's grim voice. Rachel straightened up in her seat at the tone. "Harry, sitrep on the mutated virus."

"Lethal." She responded quickly. Mike and Tom both watched with interest as her spine snapped up straighter as she came to full attention for her leader. Mike shot a speaking glance at Tom to which his Captain nodded to with perfect understanding. Seeing her respond so quickly to a military order was speaking volumes in driving home the understanding of what they had been told.

"The first sign of symptoms are the same as those of the Red Flu. What's different is that the organs are destroyed first, usually with the liver the first to go. It then attacks the healthy blood cells but at that point the victim is either dead from organ failure or dead from dehydration or starvation, considering the state of the world." She said into the horrified silence from her team. She took a deep breath and looked at Gunny straight in the eyes. "It's a painful way to die, Daniel." He closed his eyes tightly in understanding and bowed his head.

The sound of the hatchway opening drew their attention to the large black man entering it with a rolling cart stationed outside. He carried a large mug and was making a beeline for Rachel.

"Bacon!" Rachel cried out with joy and surged to her feet. She almost lost her balance untangling her legs from Tom but he withdrew them so she wouldn't trip. She quickly made her way to him before coming to a sudden stop and zeroing in on what he was carrying.

"Bacon," she said slowly, "is that..?" She trailed off as he nodded shyly.

"Yes ma'am." He rumbled out. "I kept a steady stock for your return." Tears touched her eyes before she came the rest of the way over to him. Grabbing his shoulders, she stood on tippy toe to place a large kiss on his cheek which made him blush darkly at.

"Bacon, you are an absolute gem and I missed you the most!" She said warmly before snatching the mug out of his hands and taking a large gulp.

"Hey now!" A voice protested from behind her. She shot Tom a mischievous look over her shoulder at his disgruntled face.

"You didn't greet me with chamomile tea." She said archly.

"I greeted you with two TAC teams that saved your ass!" He returned with mock indignation. He couldn't help but be amused and thankful. The more the crew showed how much they missed her was all the better in his opinion. After all, the James wasn't the only ship that carried a lab nowadays. And dammit, unless she demanded otherwise he wasn't ever going to let her go again. The last two years had been a torture of not knowing where she was or how she was doing.

Rachel gave Bacon one last kiss on the cheek after he settled all the plates on the table and turned to leave. "2200 tomorrow, ma'am, if you can?" He questioned softly.

"You know it." She whispered back to him before retaking her seat and digging into her food. Tom glanced at her in confusion but she merely smiled before grabbing the extra plate and placing it under her chair. She ran her leg up his calf in gratitude at his thoughtfulness as James's dog tags rattled together as he started to scarf down the food. There was silence and the scraping of plates for a while before Gunny broke it.

Leaning his elbows on the table, he cleared his throat to bring the Captain's attention to him. "What's our ETA from the drop point?"

Tom wiped his mouth with a napkin before he responded, "Knowing my XO, we went north coming out of the Bay to draw off attention to our real destination. We should at this point have turned south again and started toward Santa Cruz. I'd estimate we're 4 hours out from position to drop the RIBs for retrieval." Mike nodded in agreement when Gunny glanced at him.

"Alright." Gunny said softly. He turned to look at Jeremy further down the table. "Jeremy, get a list together of what supplies you and Rachel need that can't wait." He nodded quickly at the request.

"River, Hawkeye." He barked out. Both soldiers straightened immediately and turned their attention to him. "You'll get some rack time and be ready in 3 hours for retrieval of the Circus. I suspect if we ask nicely the James will lend us some boots to help you." Both of them nodded as they finished up.

"Harry. You'll get some rack time as well. Black will meet you on the flight deck with the list you need in 3 hours. Both you and James will be fully geared up for the trip to the hospital with me." Here Gunny shot a withering look at Tom as his mouth opened in protest. Shooting a leading glance at Rachel, he quickly shook his head. Luckily she had still been chasing a bit of tomato around her plate and hadn't seen the Captain about to shut her out.

Closing his mouth in anger, Tom reluctantly nodded agreement. Based on the way Gunny was handling it, he would only incur her wrath if he interfered. She can protect herself, he reminded himself harshly, they made sure of it. He didn't want to drive her away again when he just got her back aboard his ship.

"I'll be joining you with a TAC team to the hospital as well." No way in hell was he letting her out of his sight when on land. Gunny just nodded with amusement before he stood. Mike quickly stood as well and said, "I can take you and your team to your staterooms I've had prepared."

Rachel looked up quickly when the rest of her team stood up. Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she prepared to stand as well. Shooting a hand out, Tom stopped her before she had straightened up. "I'll lead you to your stateroom." He said softly under the noise of cleaning up.

Nodding in confusion, she shook her head at Gunny when he glanced over at her. Winking at her in understanding, he followed the XO out of the room along with the rest of his team.

Gathering her plate and walking over to load it into the wash bucket, she paused as gentle hands grabbed her hips and pulled her back against his chest. His face once again buried itself in her hair while his arms wrapped around her waist. Dropping her plate in the bucket, she leaned back against him and swayed with him as he started to rock back and forth.

"When we get back from the mission, we need to talk." He whispered into her ear. Nuzzling behind it, he placed a soft kiss there that made her shiver.

"Yes we do." She whispered back quietly.

"Until then, we both need to get some rack time and to recharge." He reluctantly disengaged his arms and stood back. "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep."

Nodding tiredly, she followed him out of the room as a black shape darted after her. The wave of exhaustion that rolled over her made her tune out her surroundings and focus on his back as he walked in front. Barely keeping one foot in front of the other, it took her way too long to notice where he was going.

" _Tom_." She said in exasperation as he opened the door leading into the Captain's Quarters.

Shooting her a boyish grin over his shoulder, he quickly ushered Rachel in and held the door open long enough for James to sulk back through. The dog gave him a baleful look as he settled down by the door.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself." He said, greatly amused. She raised her eyebrows at him, unimpressed. "It's not you that I'm worried about." She muttered in response.

The sound of his laughter made her mouth twitch in an tired manner. "Good to know, Dr. Scott." He teased gently. Gently grabbing her arm, he pulled her over to his bed.

"I just want to sleep." He informed her as his own tiredness rolled through him. It had already been a long day and they had much more they needed to do before it was over.

"And why couldn't we do that in separate rooms?" She asked. Belaying that question, she sat down on his bed and began to pull off her boots. Sitting down beside her, he did the same before he answered. "Because I'm not half convinced this is all a dream, and that when I wake up you'll still be missing."

She paused to look at him in surprise. He grabbed her leg and toed off her last boot before sliding back into his bed and pulling her into his arms. As the Captain, he was entitled to a bigger bed than most on his ship and he was fiercely glad for it as he rolled onto his side and pulled her back against him. Throwing a leg over hers, he grunted as a dark shape jumped onto the bed and laid down in front of Rachel, pushing her back into his arms further. A massive head propped itself on her shoulder and golden eyes glared into his own.

A sleepy giggle made his arm tighten around her waist. Fingers laced with his as she murmured to him, "Package deal, luv." Heart soaring at the nickname, he placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder. "Done deal. Now sleep."

"Aye, aye, sir." Her breathing slowed down as she quickly fell into rest. Man and dog eyed each other over the sleeping woman they both adored.

"We need to come to an agreement, you and I." Tom whispered to him. Ears cocking in his direction, James continued to eye the man curled around his handler. He shifted his head a little to get a better look at this man.

Tom unlaced his fingers from Rachel and cautiously reached out a hand to let the dog sniff him. Ears flattened a little as the hand crept closer, but the massive head didn't shift. James took in the man's scent and then carefully shifted his head the tiniest bit to take in his handler's scent.

Happiness. Exhaustion. Apprehension. Elation. Worry. Joy.

Gold eyes stared into sea blue ones as James came to a decision. Tom blew out a relieved breath as James nudge his hand and closed his eyes. The dog huffed a little in pleasure as Tom scratched behind one of his ears. Shifting his head for the last time, the dog then buried his head against both his handlers before falling into sleep.

* * *

"Baby." Breath tickled her ear. Groaning, Rachel tried to bury her head further under her pillow. Had her pillow always been this hard?

Soft laughter fluttered her hair. A broad palm rubbed against her hip bone as her pillow shifted. "Honey, it's time to go." The hand started to creep under her shirt. Unable to help it, a slow smile stretched across her face as the hand migrated north.

"We're not getting out of this bed if that hand continues its trip." She muttered sleepily.

A growl vibrated against her back as he shifted to bring her closer. She felt the long line of his erection burn across her ass as he started to slowly thrust against her. Moaning, Rachel woke up further and arched her back to met his thrusts. Tom's hand slid underneath her bra and rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger while lips latched onto her pulse and sucked. She started to pant as electricity shot straight to her core and wetness began to gather between her legs as he continued to move.

Tom grunted in frustration at the confined space so he grasped her thigh and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Much better, he thought hotly as her head slipped onto his shoulder. He bit into the space between her neck and shoulder and felt her shudder as he began to thrust again. He hissed in a breath as she rotated her hips in a figure eight, and his hand clenched down on her thigh.

Rachel writhed on top of him as his second hand glided up her thigh and undid her pants button, sliding the zipper down. Taking no time at all, he slipped his hand underneath her underwear and moaned at the wetness he found there. Slipping a finger into her hot entrance, he panted as she thrust down. Using his thumb, he began to rub a rhythm against her clit while his hips surged up. His other hand ripped down her bra cup and plucked at her nipple harshly.

BANG BANG BANG.

"Tom! 20 minutes until mission is a go!" Mike called out from the p-way.

Tom slumped back against the pillows. "Oh fucking come on!" He said desperately.

"What was that sir?" Said his XO.

Rachel whipped her head to the side and hissed in his ear, "You bloody stop now and you're fucking sleeping on the couch for the next week!" She grabbed the hand that had started to make its way back out and thrust it back in while she grounded her hips against his. He choked back a sound as she rotated her hips while moving down. His other hand shot to her hip as her back arched and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Sir?"

"I'll be out in 15 minutes!" He managed to shout out as Rachel's teeth clamped onto his neck.

Hearing the affirmative, he waited until the sound of footsteps faded away before snarling and wrapping an arm beneath her breasts as his hips snapped up. "Sleeping on the couch honey? Not fucking happening if I have anything to say about it!" Wrapping his legs around hers, he used the leverage to surge up against her ass as the heel of his palm grounded against her clit. Crying out, she frantically rotated her hips on his length as he moved.

Laughing breathlessly, she taunted in his ear, "Think you can get the job done right in 15 minutes sailer?"

"I need only 5!" He snarled harshly in her ear as he increased the rhythm. Her breath caught as they both lost themselves to the movement. All she could do was moan as his palm grinded harder against her. She sobbed as he latched onto her neck and bit down.

"Come on honey. Come with me." He pleaded harshly as he let go of her neck. Her body stiffened and arched as she neared the cliff and her hips moved faster. He grunted as he moved his arm down to grip her hip and made tiny circles with his hips as his fingers plunged into her entrance and thrusted in. Her body shook violently and she cried out as she fell off the cliff. His body stiffened and he moaned low against her throat as he followed when her walls gripped his fingers tightly and convulsed.

Harsh panting filled the room as Rachel slumped against him. Kisses littered her neck as both tried to calm down. "So much for keeping your hands to yourself." She eventually managed to get out.

Helpless laughter rumbled beneath her. "What can I say? You're an addicting creature." He rasped in her ear. She shuddered and moaned as he dragged his hand out of her jeans, making sure to rub up her clit as he did so. When he brought his hand up and began sucking on his fingers she couldn't help herself. Shifting herself up and rotating around, she straddled his hips and claimed his mouth. Tongue thrusting in, she chased the taste of herself in his mouth.

Tom grasped her hips and rolled her beneath him. Reaching up, he pulled the other bra strap down and claimed her other nipple with his teeth. Sucking it in, he rasped it with his tongue and then bit down gently. She whimpered when he pulled back and began to get out of bed.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?!" She demanded.

Laughing freely, he grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to the edge. "We have things to do." He reminded her gently.

Rachel blinked rapidly before her brain finally came back online. "Bloody hell!" She swore as she jumped out of bed and began to straighten herself.

And he just couldn't help himself. He slapped her butt as he made his way to the closet to get fresh clothes and laughed at the look she threw him. Skwacking with mock outrage, she leaned in and pinched his in retaliation. Tom turned quickly from the closet and swept her into his arms and twirled her around.

Running a hand along her jaw line, he claimed her lips in a soft kiss. "I adore you." He whispered fiercely to her. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Catching the look, he ran a gentle hand down her side as his other slid back into her hair. "I adore you," he whispered again, "and I plan on showing you everyday from here to eternity just how damn much."

Too much, his mind said quietly, as the doubtful look crossed her face again. Too much, too soon Chandler. Steady on as she goes, it will just take time. But at least now I have that chance, he thought gratefully as he let her go.

* * *

"Well finally!" A voice called out cheerfully as Tom stepped onto the flight deck. He rolled his eyes as he joined both Gunny and Mike off to the side as they observed the going ons as the teams finished getting ready.

A choked off laugh made him glance off to his side at Mike. The man had a fist stuffed in his mouth as he observed his CO while Gunny didn't even try to contain his amusement as his laughter belted out.

"Have you looked in a mirror sir?" Mike managed to choke out. He raised his eyebrows at his friend in confusion. "I'm pretty sure the Doc morphed into a vampire sometime in the last few hours. Or you had a run in with a vacuum cleaner!" By this time Gunny was holding his sides as his laughter hiccuped out as Tom slammed a hand to the side of his neck.

"Fuck! Is it that bad?!" He whispered frantically.

Mike lost it at the expression on his friends face. Howling with laughter, he slumped against Gunny as the soft clicking of toenails heralded Rachel's arrival. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the two men holding their sides as they laughed. Shooting a confused look at Tom, he just shrugged his shoulders as his hand dropped. At least she matched, he thought ruefully as he eyed her neck.

"Are we finished gentlemen?" She asked with frost coating her tone. Nodding, the two men straightened up as Jeremy approached.

"Have a random run in with a vacuum Rach?" He asked with no little amusement. She cocked her head at him as muffled laughter burst out again behind her. "No." She said slowly. "Is there a reason why you asked that and does it have anything to do with those two?" She hooked a thumb behind her as Gunny bent double in fresh laughter.

Jeremy grinned brightly as he shrugged his shoulders. "Not really," he said cheerfully, "you just might want to find a mirror once you come back."

Eyeing him but deciding not to answer, she asked him if he had the list. He handed it over and she looked through it. "I'm pretty sure most of this we'll be able to get there." She said thoughtfully.

Gunny made a noise behind her to flag down her attention. "Remember what I was going upstairs to look for?" She grinned at him in wicked amusement and nodded. "Well get that and some for yourself too. By the looks of it you'll need it soon." He finished dryly. She gave him a one fingered salute in answer as he chuckled.

He then handed her the harness to load James into the RIBs already waiting for them down below. She had retrieved her flak jacket in Tom's quarters and James was still wearing his but she checked the tightness of his straps anyway. Once she had snapped the harness around him, Gunny passed her the gun and holster he had reclaimed on their trip to the James and she clipped it to the inside back of her jeans. He did a quick walk around to tug on equipment and checked to make sure the straps on both held firm.

"What's the play?" She asked him quietly. Tom and Mike had watched in silence at what was clearly a ritual as woman and dog geared up. Feeling a flash of gratitude, he watched as it settled Rachel and James stood taller as he fell into readiness beside her.

"Standard play," Gunny answered just as quietly. "You and I approach and look for an accessible door. B&E into the building with James sweeping in first to search. The only difference will be the TAC team backing us up in case shit goes south. Keep your eyes on a swivel and James close." She smiled gently at him then and patted his cheek. "You should be going with River and Hawkeye."

He returned her smile with fondness lighting up his eyes. "They'll be fine and Alyssa will make sure everyone makes it back to the James." Here he gave her a fierce look. "My job is to keep your happy butt alive so you can save all of our ass's again." Rachel grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly in thankfulness. She wouldn't have made it even half as far as she had without this man and she would be forever grateful to him.

She felt the gentle brush of Tom's palm swept across her lower back as he turned to give last minute orders to Mike. Glancing around the deck, she saw both TAC teams were about ready to load into the rafts. Sabine and Torres chatted to each other as they double checked their equipment off to the side and the normalness of that settled her further.

A hand reached out and tucked a wayward strand that had escaped her ponytail and moved it behind her ear. She cocked her head at Jeremy at he drew closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come back safe, yeah? Think you've given me enough gray hairs."

Chuckling, she teased him right back. "Oh right. Like you would let even the end of the world color your hair gray."

Sniffing with his nose turned up in the air, he said in a haughty voice, "Darling, please. Perfection like this just doesn't happen by mistake!"

Fully laughing out right now, she grabbed his neck in a tight hold and kissed his cheek. "See you on the flipside." She whispered. Hearing Tom begin to call out orders to load into the RIBs, she gave him one last tight hug before turning to leave the ship.

* * *

So what did you think? ::fans face rapidly:: Was it worth the wait? I figured Tom would snap pretty quick and boy he sure did!

So before I need to start dodging tomatoes I figured I'd need to address this. That whole scene between Jeremy and Rachel when he confronted her about why she ran. It kinda popped out when I was really trying to get to a part where he told her she was pardoned. But once I read it back over it made total sense. Daniel isn't a stupid man and figured it out pretty quick in the last chapter. No way was he going to spend two years on the road with her without expressing some of that. Not only that, but I see her leaving as a knee jerk response to the show down between her and Tom. Her and Tex hadn't even had a chance to plan to an escape before they were given a gold opportunity. Who knows if she would have gone through with it if it had to be premeditated. Combine with her high ethics and BOOM. She thinks she was a coward for leaving. But Jeremy was very right in telling her it was the right choice, she needed to leave and it was a good thing she did. But like Tom she needs to deal with WHY she left.

Ok so here's some really bad news. I can tell you with certainty the next update won't be until next Sunday. I've got three weeks to cram in two major classes. It's why this chapter doesn't end on my typical cliffhangers. I've been using writing as a stress reliever so I will be doing it, just not that much of it. But after that, score! I'll be cranking out a lot more and hopefully I'll get up to longer chapter more frequently. But for now expect to see one chapter on Sunday's. L

::reaches out to toe the bottom of the page:: See that? It feeds the muse! LOL. See you on the flipside!


	7. Of Hail Mary's and Heart Attacks

**Hello luvs!**

 **Since you've had to wait so long, I'll keep my thoughts for after the jump. Many thanks for the awesome JOYS of October for the beta'ing!**

 **LSLSLS**

 _ **Of Hail Mary's and Heart Attacks**_

 **LSLSLS**

"Doc, why do we need these? I thought the second virus hasn't gotten this far yet?" Danny wore a quizzical expression as he held up the decontamination mask. Lieutenant Miller was glaring at his like it would reach out and bite him.

Crouched beside the RIB, Rachel paused as she passed Gunny his mask and turned to look at him. "The place where we're going was a research hospital. They may have been working on various things. That includes bacteria and viruses that have potential lethality rates. So, unless you'd like to experience what the Black Plague feels like, you'll put your mask on when I give the signal. The chances of anything surviving this long without power is slim but I'd rather be paranoid than see you dead."

Face paling a little, Danny quickly nodded. Gunny shot her an amused look at the choice of her words before clipping the mask to his belt. She turned to hand Tom's to him and shivered a little as his fingers brushed hers a little too long before they slipped away.

Gunny then motioned to bring the soldiers from the James closer. It had been decided before they left that Tom would yield control of the mission to Gunny since the Marine had more current land experience. He hadn't been happy about it but could see the wisdom in it. Tom had also worried about the gunshot wound to his arm but Gunny had dismissed it quickly. "Through and through, didn't even catch anything important. Stings like a mother but it won't impede me." He'd explained. Catching the reluctant nod from Rachel, Tom had dropped it.

"Alright, here's the play. The hospital is located outside of Rio Del Mar, right at the base of a mountain range from the State Park. Harry, Big Papa and I will approach from the north to the back of the building and enter there. Seal and Bean, you'll sweep south approaching the front and establish a perimeter. Do not enter, but if you need to, put your mask on before entry."

The two men nodded before they moved to take both flank positions. Gunny would be taking point while Tom covered the rear. It placed Rachel squarely in the middle, she rolled her eyes at their overprotectiveness when none of them were looking.

Grabbing the canvas bag from the raft, Rachel softly called out the heel command and felt the comfortable touch of soft fur brushing against her leg. Gunny threw a concerned look at her to which she nodded in reassurance. It was a two hour walk from the beach to the hospital, and normally that distance wouldn't have been a problem on any other day. But the fight in San Francisco had just been that morning and it was now approaching 4 p.m. Add in the emotional upheaval of the day and even with the nap, she was exhausted. Didn't help with the naughty bits, she thought in rueful satisfaction as the team began to approach the small town.

It had been brought up by Danny on the flight deck to delay the retrieval of the items she and Jeremy needed for a few days. She had quickly shot that down though. "Every day we lose means another day the virus has to gain traction." She'd explained. "Besides," she'd added, "with a confirmed sighting of myself and the James, the west coast will soon be crawling with Immunes. We need to strike while the iron is hot. I doubt we'll be able to make landfall again for a while." His eyebrows had shot up his forehead in surprise at her strategic deduction. Danny had then given her a considering look that had melted into respect. Smiling, she had turned her head just in time to catch the look of intense pride on Tom's face as he had overheard. The look he had given her then would have melted iron and she shivered once more at the memory.

Chiding herself for her distraction, she looked around in interest as they walked down the main street running through town. Rio Del Mar had been a vacation spot and it showed in the small seaside shops and condos that littered the white sand beach. It was the beginning of October and the trees where an ocean of color as the season started to change, which only added to the beauty of the place. She shivered a little as a cool breeze whipped around the buildings.

Interesting, she thought looking a little more closely, there weren't any sign of riots. All the shops still had their windows and the buildings looked intact. Her eyes narrowed as the feeling of eyes watching started to creep over her. Glancing down at James she felt tension string itself across her shoulders. While he wasn't growling he was walking on stiff legs and the fur along his back was rippling.

Casually reaching up to fiddle with her collar, she gently flicked her mic into the ON position. It would allow her to keep in constant contact with those on comm with her. It drained the battery much faster but was less obvious. "Papa Bear?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I've seen them too." He replied just as quietly after he' flipped his on. Miller and Danny had both reached up at the same time as he had, so she assumed they had felt it too.

"Immunes?" The concerned question came from Mike as he coordinated from the James. He was keeping a careful watch from the cameras installed on Lt. Green and Tom's helmets while he kept an ear open on the retrieval team as well.

"No. Just very scared people. Harry, it's your call. Keep in mind our timetable." Knowing very well what her decision would be, he began scouting out potential places to take cover in.

"You know what that is." She rebuked him softly.

Scoffing in response he said, "Yeah but I'd thought I'd mention it. Seal, Bean and Papa behind the vehicles at our 10 in 5 yards. Harry and I are behind the 2."

"What's the play?" Tom asked tightly from behind her. He did _not_ like the fact the soldiers from the James were being placed across from her. The Marine has kept her alive this long, he reminded himself sharply, and done a damn good job at it. He eyed the storefront windows as they passed. The feeling of watchfulness was only increasing and a slightly hostile tone was stirring in the air.

"This is the part where we wing it." Disbelieving, he stared at Gunny's back. _Dammit he knew he should have fought the man on leading the mission._

"Go." The man said sharply and the men from the James wheeled about and dove behind the car they had just been passing. Tom tightened his grip on his assault rifle as he stared across the distance at Rachel as she crouched with Gunny behind the second car. The next thought struck him out of the blue as he watched Gunny grip James's harness.

"NO." He whispered harshly into his mic.

Rachel met his eyes as she raised her hands into the air and stepped out from behind the safety of the car. "Have faith, Big Papa." She said softly as she slowly began to walk down the street.

Forgetting everything else but the sight of her walking into danger, he prepared himself to make the bolt after her.

"STAND DOWN!" A voice yelled in his ear. Snarling, his face whipped around to glare at Gunny.

"Like HELL." He choked out through the terror clouding his vision. His body tensed as adrenaline screamed through it. If he sprinted into action now he would be able to tackle her before she reached the end of the hood.

"You go after her now and you are signing her death warrant!" The Marine snarled back at him. The sound of bullets hitting asphalt jolted both men and they whipped their heads around the bumpers. Rachel had stopped walking a few yards past the hood and stood frozen with her hands still in the air.

"Sir, what do we do?" Lt. Green frantically whispered in his ear.

His heart clenched in agony. The part of his mind that was devoted to strategy screamed at him to listen to Gunny. Both of them had obviously seen something he hadn't, or had knowledge he didn't. Considering they had spent the last year and a half traveling the roads of America he suspected it was the latter, but as bullets peppered the ground in front of her he found it harder and harder to remember.

"Do you trust her?" Gunny's voice whispered harshly to him as a young voice began yelling out.

"With my life." He managed to get out as he continued to look at her. No way was he letting her out of his sight. And when he got his hands on her again, he is going to tan her hide for this. He was pretty sure his heart is about to give out.

"Then trust her with _hers_."

Tom's eyes shot over to his only to find Gunny fiercely staring back at him. Both men quickly turned back to Rachel as she began to yell out.

"I am a doctor and I can help!" She yelled for the second time. She had heard the fierce argument in her ear but didn't let it distract her. She had been very glad she hadn't as a few seconds later, shots began pelting on the ground in front of her.

"Go away!" A young voice screamed back at her. "We don't want no trouble!"

A slight squabbling could be heard before a door slamming on her left caught her attention. She very carefully kept her hands in the air as a young girl ran out into the road in front of her. She can't be more than 5, Rachel thought in despair. Her dress must have once been a sun shiny shade of yellow but dirt and torn edges now marred it. Two dark brown pigtails ran ragged over her shoulders and sweat beaded her face. Slight red bubbles on her face indicated the beginning of the blisters from the last stage of the Red Flu.

"Melisa!" A dark skinned teenage boy holding a hunting rifle raced after her. Pinning Rachel in his sights, he side stepped the rest of the way over to the little girl while keeping a steady aim on her.

Carefully, Rachel lowered herself to her knees in front of them. With not even 5 yards between them if he got off a shot it would hit something vital, even with the chest armor and helmet on. The little girl was whispering fiercely with the teen, and when he kept tugging her back against her protestations, she slammed a foot into his and shot forward toward Rachel.

Swearing, he darted after her before being stopped by Gunny's voice booming over the distance. "Stop right there! Not one step further!"

"Melisa! Dammit, get back here!" The teen hissed as he danced indecisively from his spot. He wearily eyed the cars in front of him. The guns the men had carried looked like they meant business.

The little girl turned her head back to him in reproach. "You owe the cuss jar a dollar." She informed him. Rachel couldn't help the smile that turned her lips up. Oh, this one has moxie, she thought in approval.

The little girl turned back to her and eyed her from her head to her knees. "You have a funny accent."

Rachel bit her lip to keep a laugh from escaping at that pronouncement. "I do, don't I?" She carefully lowered her hands to her knees while keeping an eye on the boy. So long as she didn't make sudden movements it wouldn't startle him into acting, or the ones she could feel watching from the shadows.

"Yeah." The little head tilted as she looked at the cars behind Rachel. "Those men aren't going to come out are they?" She asked uncertainly as fear colored her voice.

Tom quickly took his eyes off Rachel to shoot a questioning glance at Gunny. He had relaxed slightly as the boy had lowered his rifle when the girl had stepped in front of him. The fact he had stopped when Gunny ordered it had unwound the tension in his gut a little more. These were clearly just terrified people.

Gunny met his eyes and nodded slightly before answering, "This is why we don't wear armor in the cities or on supply runs usually. It scares them into blind reaction as this isn't the first time they've had armor roll through their streets. But those people weren't looking to help them. It's also the reason why I let Harry go out there by herself. Men wearing armor and assault rifles would provoke a violent response, but what looks like an unarmed woman? Not so much." Grimness laced his tone and Tom felt rage flare inside him as he checked on Rachel. People who preyed on those weaker than themselves were nothing more than scum in his opinion.

"Why do you choose the armor for rural areas then?" Mike's tone echoed the rage he felt through the comm.

"Country folk are made of sterner stock. They're more accustomed to a harder lifestyle and are used to fighting for what they want or need. Doesn't help they have better aim too." Came the wry response. Tom turned his attention back to Rachel with enough time to catch the next question. And felt the tension return twofold.

"Are you her?" The little girl wondered as she crept closer to Rachel.

"Depends." Rachel smiled to try to put them at ease. "What kind of her are you looking for?"

"Melisa." The boy moaned as he followed a little closer. Tom felt himself tense as the rifle swung in her direction but didn't lift. _Dammit, they're too close!_

"Why don't you put down the rifle, luv?" Rachel had noticed the boy stepping closer.

He glared at her uncertainty. "Nick, put it down! It could be her." The little girl stomped her foot in agitation.

"She doesn't exist! That's just a lie." He told her fiercely as he baby-stepped close enough to grab Melisa's shoulder to try to pull her back.

Wrenching away, the girl danced closer and demanded, "Are you The Doctor? The one we've heard about on the radio?" She folded suddenly as wracking coughs shook her thin frame.

Oh, bugger this, Rachel thought in exasperation. Quickly reaching up, she wrenched the rifle from the teen's lose hands and placed it behind her. He jumped back in shock at the sudden movement and she used that to draw the little girl to her and began rubbing on her back.

"Deep breaths, luv. In...out...in...out...good girl!" She said warmly as the coughing fit subsided. The girl leaned on her weakly as the boy shifted his feet in indecision again. They were clearly on their own, based on the fact that if she was sick then so was he. And the watchful feeling hadn't abated in the slightest. Cowards, she thought vehemently. To let children confront what could have been raiders by themselves smacked of gutlessness.

Tom had let out a deep breath when Rachel placed the rifle behind her. The answering sound from across the way after the boy had moved back told him Gunny hadn't been as sanguine as he'd put off. "It never gets any easier." The Marine said quietly as Rachel started to feel around the little girl's face.

The teen watched her carefully and Rachel kept an eye on him as she gently felt the lymph nodes on the underside of the little girl's neck. "I'm Melisa." The little girl rasped to her as Rachel slid her fingers back to the backside of her neck and pressed gently.

"Hello Melisa, my name is Dr. Scott." Melisa's eyes went wide before the teen let out a shocked sound. Eyes darting up to him, she took in his sudden pallor with concern.

She had to raise slightly to grab his arm as his legs lost strength and he slid to the ground. He stared at her in disbelief and shock. A little hand grabbing hers brought her attention back to Melisa. "You are her, aren't you?"

"Oh my God, Melisa! Nick!" A man slipped between two buildings and dropped the line of rabbits he had been carrying. He held up his hands high in the air as he carefully made his way over. Having been close enough to the cars he had noticed the soldiers hiding behind them. Obvious terror danced across his face as he took in the children next to Rachel.

The sound of snarling distracted him enough to look at the cars and what he saw made the rest of the blood drain from his face. A monstrous dog was fighting against the grip of a man behind one of the cars and as he watched it tore away and bolted over to the woman. Settling behind her back, it glared at him to make a move closer.

"Ma'am please, don't hurt them. They're just children." He begged as he stopped a few yards away.

Tom shared a look with Gunny as both men tensed to move. It was obvious the man just wanted his children but it was the thought of what he'd do to remove them that made them nervous. There was nothing more dangerous and unpredictable than a parent who thought their child was in danger.

"Dad, it's her!" Melisa's tiny voice piped up.

"That's good sweetie, now why don't you just scoot over to me." He made a grabby hands motion to her and Rachel saw him shoot a hard look at the teen to get him moving. She couldn't help her overwhelming curiosity at this point.

"What do you mean by 'her' luv?" The man stopped dead at the sound of her voice. The look he shot her then was three parts disbelieving and one part wild hope as he took in the situation again.

"Oh my God." He said weakly. "Ma'am, you wouldn't happen to be a doctor would you?" Rachel nodded slowly and the man slumped limply to his knees as a hand came up to cover his mouth. Raising the other hand that trembled violently, he pointed it back in the direction of the cars. "Those men wouldn't also happen to be military would they?" The sob that tore out of him was violent as she nodded her head again.

Melisa threw an arm around Rachel's neck and leaned in close. "I knew it was you!" She whispered in her ear. "Knew what?" Rachel asked in bafflement as she rubbed her back again as more coughs forced their way out.

It was the man who was still collapsed on his knees who answered her. "A few months back, we had a transmission get through on the FM radio and it's been repeated every week." He said wetly as he whipped at the tears coming down his face. "That if a female doctor with a foreign accent and a big black dog came through your area, to ask for help, because she has the cure. And that we'd know it was her if she traveled with a group from the military." Desperate hope clouded his face as he looked at his daughter. "Do you have it? Can you save them?"

Tom's grip on his assault rifle relaxed and he shook his trembling fingers out as the man's voice filtered through the comms. The slight shifting of weight and releases of breath behind him told him that Green and Miller were standing down as well. Once again sharing a look with Gunny, he shook his head tiredly. If this is what they had had to deal with for the last two years he was surprised the man's heart hadn't given out by now.

"It's worth it." Tom looked at him, surprised the man had been able to interpret his look. The expression on Gunny's face was one part rueful and the other part fierce devotion as both men glanced around the corner again at the sound of renewed crying.

"It's worth it," he whispered again as the little family collapsed together in the street, "when you see the look on a parent's face when they know their children will live. That this will _not_ be the end of them, and they won't have to bury their child. For everything we've sacrificed in the last few years, this is worth it. I'll never be able to repay her for Tony's life."

The sudden smirk could be heard in the man's voice as he added the next part. "I'd do a fucking Lego Fire Walk for that woman."

Tom leaned his head against the car and kept a careful eye on Rachel as he laughed. He had watched as she'd risen to her feet and began talking quietly with the man as doors started to creep open further down the street.

"That's a pretty serious claim." Mike laughed out quietly out over the comms. "We may have to test that one."

 **LSLSLS**

Rachel leaned her head back against the bench seat of the SUV in exhaustion as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Bobby, the father to Nick and Melisa, had insisted they take it when he'd heard where their destination was.

"It will be getting dark sooner," he had said as he'd squinted at the sky. "And the forest surrounding the Institute has been encroaching in on it. Add in the extra time here and it will be dark by the time you get there." Here he had shot an assessing look at Gunny and Tom. "There's also been reports of bandits in the foothills from some of the other towns around here. Please, take the SUV. We don't need it and it will get you where you're going faster."

By necessity they hadn't mentioned the battle ship waiting for them in the bay, and that the location of the hospital was the reason why they wore armor. The less these people knew, the better, in case trouble came their way.

Gunny had nodded over her objections and grabbed the keys. He'd just twitched an eyebrow at her and she'd reluctantly shut her mouth. The affronted look Tom had given her then made her lips turn up at the memory.

"Penny for your thoughts?" His voice whispered into her ear. She had been surprised when he'd grabbed her and shoved her into the middle row, clambering in beside her quickly. By the looks of the others, their barely-suppressed grins greeted her as the rest climbed in. James woofed a tired breath at her feet and stretched out further in between the driver and passenger seats in front. Gunny tugged lightly on a back paw as he navigated his way through the forest.

She rotated her head and looked at him through the waning light. While there was plenty of room on the bench seat, he was crowded right up next to her. The line of his heat from her shoulder down her leg made the muscles there unclench and relaxation spread through her. He's making it damn hard to stay awake, she thought ruefully.

"Then sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." She flushed when she realized she had just said that out loud. He gently tugged her helmet off and pulled her head on his shoulder. With a sigh of defeat, she curled her body into him and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Breathing in the comforting smell of the sea, she drifted off to sleep.

Tom wrapped an arm around her back and rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes briefly and letting out a deep sigh. When he opened them again, green eyes pierced his as Gunny stared at him from the rear view mirror.

"She tried to leave once." Gunny said softly. Tom felt his body stiffen and then froze when Rachel shifted in her sleep. Carefully making his muscles relax, he breathed in relief when she settled further into sleep.

"A few months after we found out for sure the Immunes were hunting for us, she geared James up in the middle of the night and tried to sneak away. The bad thing about teaching her what we know is that she now has the knowledge to survive out there on her own. And she knows it. Now how long she'd make it while being hunted is a question I don't want answered." Gunny paused as he followed a slight turn on the two way road.

"Anyway, my wife had been expecting something like this for a while. She didn't deign to tell me about it until after the fact but then she is a singularly terrifying woman sometimes." Affection and adoration coated his tone and Tom couldn't help but smile. He had a feeling he would very much like this woman based on what he'd already heard. His arm tightened across Rachel's back and she sighed as her nose buried itself behind his ear.

"She caught her just as she broke past the perimeter. Not sure why Rach picked that night, and equally unsure why Alyssa knew it was going to be that time but there you go. From what I've been able to gather she felt responsible for putting the kids in danger, felt we deserved better than a life of traveling gypsies. Alyssa apparently told her that we'd chosen it and to suck it up." The mirth could be heard in Gunny's voice as he conveyed that last part.

"I told her a bit more than that." A unfamiliar woman's voice dryly broke across the comms. Tom's eyes darted to the driver's seat just as Gunny straightened up like he'd been poked with a cattle prod. "It was also along the lines we'd hunt her down and she'd have cooking duty for the next 6 months if she tried it again."

" _Mama Bear._ " Gunny breathed into the comms. "Sitrep, Sargent." He demanded as the turn onto a roadway brought the tops of the Institute into view.

"All Circus members beside yourself and Harry are accounted for and safely on new homebase." She replied to promptly. He breathed a sigh of relief as the hospital came fully into view as the vehicle crested through the last of the trees.

"The moral of the story, Big Papa, is don't fuck it up again. There are plenty of places still left in America for her to find a new homebase for research and she has the skills to get herself there. And you're damn right I'm terrifying."

"Yes ma'am, you are." Tom replied as he gently started to shake Rachel awake as they pulled around to the back. "And I can't wait to meet you."

"Ditto on that Big Papa. I want to meet the man that has Harry in such a tizzy." Was her teasing reply. "And I better not hear about anymore holes in you Papa Bear." Came the next demanding response.

Rachel made a sleepy laughing sound as she straightened up. Tom caught the cringe Gunny couldn't quite suppress and didn't even try to keep the mirthful grin off his face. Gunny made a face back at him before seriousness settled onto his features.

Miller and Green couldn't help the amused looks they exchanged. Damn glad she has such friends, Danny thought to himself as he tightened the strap on his helmet. And sometimes you didn't choose the family, they choose you. He smiled slightly as the scent of Kara's perfume and the sound of his baby girl laughing crossed his mind. It was a damn hard life they led sometimes but it was theirs, and there wasn't a thing he would change about it. Well, except for more shore leave, he reflected wryly as he pressed on the picture he kept of Emily in his chest pocket. Maybe now that they had found the Doc they could stand down for a while.

The soft clicking sounds of Miller and Green checking their weapons behind him and of James rising to shake himself made alertness fall back over Tom. He glanced outside warily and eyed the deep shadows in between the trees. The sun had almost set and they were rapidly running out of light.

"Same play as before. Let's get in and out as fast as possible people." Affirmative sounds came from the SUV as Miller and Green slid out first and checked the perimeter around the SUV. When the clear was given, Tom slid out next and was rapidly followed by Rachel and James. Gunny motioned to Green and Miller and they nodded as they started their careful trek to the front of the building.

"That one looks likely." Rachel whispered as she pointed out a door next to the loading docks. Both men nodded and Gunny made point while Tom slipped behind Rachel. Fur brushed her hand as James sidled up to her right and they silently made their way up the steps. Gunny and Tom pivoted smoothly to protect her back as she knelt down and flicked on her flashlight. Placing it between her teeth, she dug out the tools needed from her pocket to open the door and began to jimmy it. Within 45 seconds she had the door open and was whispering the command to search to James.

"That's a bit terrifying, Harry." Mike said softly in her ear. Faint laughter from Alyssa could be heard in the background. "I promise to use this for the force of good." Rachel whispered back to him, vastly amused.

"I made them sign in blood a pact saying so." Came Alyssa's mirthful response. "What? I may have had a bit of a misspent youth." She replied to a look Mike must have shot her.

James quickly came back and sat down in front of her. Rachel reached back and tapped both men on the back of their legs.

Gunny pivoted again and brushed by her as she straightened from her crouch. Fingertips ran across her lower back as she stepped over the threshold. Dammit, they really needed to have that conversation, she thought in frustration as chills swept after his brush. However, now was not the time. And it probably wouldn't happen for a while at the current rate of things. It's only been a day, she reminded herself. So much had happened though it felt much longer than that.

"Where do we start, Harry?" She tapped her mask in answer to Gunny's question as she unhooked it and secured it over her face. She hadn't been kidding when she thought it was most likely safe to breathe but wasn't going to take any chances. If the power had failed even a month ago all of the cultures would be dead but St. Mary's had been small and she wasn't altogether sure on what they had been researching. It could run the gamut from flesh eating bacteria, or it really could be the Bubonic Plague, however unlikely that scenario was.

They had entered through the shipping and receiving area and that was a safe zone. The areas they really needed to be careful in were Level 5 and above. That would be were the testing and research would be done and unfortunately were they also needed to go.

The more dangerous cultures would be secured behind a separate room with its own ventilation shaft and security locks. So long as the seal wasn't broken on the room, they would be safe to walk around without the masks. Determining whether the seal was broken however would be impossible to know without power flowing through the sensors built into the walls.

"We need to find a staircase. Level 5 should be our only stop unless we can't find what we need there." Rachel took a deep breath of recycled air and began the search for the much needed supplies.

 **LSLSLS**

Wind flavored with the scent of the ocean blew across her face as the RIB jetted away from the beach. It had taken them longer than she had thought to gather everything they needed, but warm satisfaction washed over her as she reviewed their booty.

The centrifuge had been easy to find and she had grabbed the two extras littering the counter. The test tubes had been in the same area and were quickly added to the bag. The saline fluids had been harder to find though. Most had evaporated or had been clearly used as the halls had been filled with the dead victims from the Flu.

It had felt like the start of those horrible scary movies Tex liked to watch on the laptop after the kids went to bed. She shuddered as she remembered one in particular that had contained a scene just like what they had walked through. Wasn't it called the Crazies? Beds covered with dead people with white sheets draped over them. Random limbs sticking out over the side as old blood stained the covers. She had seen some truly horrible things in her time but the ward they had had to walk through was surely only going to add to her nightmares.

Luckily they had found what they needed on the first floor and hadn't gone up to the more dangerous ones. In the chaos of the outbreak, supplies must have been placed in mass quantities on all the floors in order for the doctors to find what they needed so close.

 _Hail Mary, full of Grace, the Lord is with thee.._ she silently prayed for the lost souls and hoped they had found rest.

A warm line of heat sank into her as James leaned against her and stuck his nose in the air. Wind ruffled his fur and he gave a happy snort as he took in the scents washing over him. Laughing gently, she slung an arm over him and pulled him closer, watching as the red lights of the Nathan James appeared on the horizon.

Tom watched Rachel lean on James from the control panel on the RIB. He had wanted to have that much needed conversation with her tonight, but based on the way James was taking more and more of her weight he knew it would have to wait. He downshifted and lowered the speed of the RIB as they came around the back aft of the James.

Sidling the RIB up next to the ladder, he shifted it gently in reverse as Gunny clipped the line to secure the raft. The harness for James drifted down from the top along with a basket to put the canvas bag for the supplies in.

Snapping him in, Rachel scratched behind his ears and then took the hand Gunny was holding out to help her up. "Up you go first Harry." Grasping the ladder, she heaved a tired sigh as she stared at the top of it. "First step is always a good choice Doc." Came Gunny's amused voice behind her.

"Fuck you." She said tiredly, and had to grin at the sound of choked off laughter from the men behind her as she started the long climb up.

Tom muffled his laughter in his arm as he secured the RIB for transport into the bay at the back aft of the ship. Lt. Green threw him a bright grin as he strapped the assault rifles to the sides of the RIB. "Think you have some..." He began cheekily before Tom quickly cuffed him over the back of the head. "Get your ass up there, Seal."

Laughing, he saluted his Captain before requesting permission to disembark. Giving it, Tom watched the rest of his crew begin the climb up until it was just Gunny and him left.

"Ready?" The Marine asked tiredly.

"As I'll ever be." He replied back just as tiredly. A sudden thought made him pause and dark satisfaction rolled through him as he followed Gunny to the ladder. Tex was now back aboard his ship.

"You'll need to can it for a few days, sir." Startled, Tom looked at Gunny as the man was about to step onto the first rung.

"Can what?" He asked with faux nonchalance. The bright smile and chuckle from Gunny laid to rest that the man was not fooled in the slightest.

"Oh the ass kicking that Tex has coming for him." Was the cheerful reply.

Sighing heavily, Tom eyed Gunny as the man pulled his foot back from the rung. Crossing his arms over his chest, Tom replied evenly, "I would have thought that as a member of your team and the sole reason Rachel went to your base in the first place, you'd be more protective over him."

The laughter faded from the Marine's face and serious contemplation replaced it. "Oh I am beyond grateful they made it to us in enough time to save my family. He's another one I'll never be able to repay and he knows it. But we've had some interesting conversations about you and the good Doc on the road. Add in the fact Sabine managed to convince him to try monogamy again a year back and he can now empathize with your position. We both can."

Tom felt his eyebrows shoot to his hairline at that little tidbit of news. He threw Gunny a considering look and asked the question with his eyes.

"Harry landed that bet."

A small laugh forced its way out of Tom at that. He rubbed his face with his hands but paused as Gunny continued. "You need to can it for a few days until you can get things settled with Rachel. Besides me and Jeremy, Tex has become the closest thing to family she has and you need a few days grace before you open up that can of whoop ass on you." Tom's jaw tightened in anger at the truth in that. Dammit, he didn't want to wait.

"He knows Tom." Blue eyes pierced Gunny's and glared. "We both do. I know exactly what my reaction would be if another man convinced Alyssa to go on the lam with him. Add to the fact what happened between you two right before it went down and I'd want to rain hell fire and brimstone on the man. What makes the situation worse is the unresolved feelings between you two and it's been a hellish two years for you hasn't it?"

Blue eyes glared again before closing in defeat. "You'd get along great with a certain friend of mine." He muttered.

Muffled laughter hit him before a hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. "It's been a hellish two years for her too. Get this resolved and then corner the cowboy. After you deck him, haul him off the floor and make him explain his reasoning. I bet he's thought of a couple of things you haven't." Tom paused in thought before dismissing it for now.

"I used to be a great Naval Commander." He mourned as they both made their way to the ladder. "I could plan seven steps ahead before my quarry even knew they were being hunted."

Laughter burst out of Gunny as the Marine slid his foot again onto the rung. "Our women have a way of pulling the rug over our eyes and making us fools." He made out over his shoulder. A voice shouting his name down from above made both men look up.

Two heads, one blond and one dark brunette, stared down at them from in front of the spotlight shining down. "You two done braiding each other's hair yet?" Alyssa's voice floated down to them. "I actually do have a stateroom, right, Captain?" Rachel questioned from beside her.

"And dammit I wouldn't want it any other way." Said Gunny's fierce voice beside him.

"Ooh Rah, Gunney." Tom replied just as fiercely as they began the climb up to home.

 **LSLSLS**

When Gunny reached the top he wasted no time in throwing his leg over the railing and then sweeping a laughing Alyssa into his arms and twirling her around. The clanging of the bell and the sound of the PO's voice let Rachel know the Captain was now back aboard his ship. She leaned against the railing and smiled softly as she watched Gunny waltz with his wife in and out of the light.

The sound of the hatch closing behind the PO and a hand touching her wrist grabbed her attention from the sight. Softly tugging at her wrist, Tom pulled her into the faint shadows and pinned her back against the bulkhead and lowered his mouth to hers.

This kiss was different from the others he had managed to steal today. Lips nibbled gently at hers and his tongue begged softly for entrance. Her head tilted back and she gave in with a soft sigh as her mouth opened. Slowly thrusting in, he explored every part of her mouth. Nothing was left untouched in his exploration. She whimpered as he coaxed her tongue into his and she licked at the roof of his mouth. Grabbing onto his chest armor for balance, she stretched up on her toes as the kiss turned into another, and turned into another. Groaning quietly, he slipped his hand beneath her armor and palmed her hip. His thumb rubbed a pattern on her hip bone as he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers to breathe in raggedly. He pressed her harder against the wall and she could feel the hard line of his erection press into her stomach. Her hands tightened on the straps of his armor as hunger twisted in her core.

She craved this man with a desperation that stunned her at times. To have the strong possibility he felt the same way made wild hope and weariness settle side by side in her. The last she had seen Tom, he had still been in mourning for his wife. Even though a year and a half had passed by, she had doubted things had changed much in that regard when she'd had the rare moment to fantasize about seeing him again.

The events of today however challenged that belief and her understanding of the man she thought she had known. The Tom that kept ambushing her was one she hadn't even known existed before this morning. She hadn't missed in all the excitement today the ring that was missing from his left hand as well.

Reaching up, she stroked the side of his face and watched him turn his head and place a kiss on her palm. "Tom, where is this going?" She pleaded quietly.

The soft whining at the bottom of her feet made both of them glance down. James cocked his head at them both as he whined again and pawed at her boot. Tom made a frustrated noise as he buried his face in her neck and tightened his grip on her hips.

"Come on you two! Break it up, it's time for chow." Gunny's amused voice called out to them from the lighted area in front.

"I'm going throw all of them overboard." Tom muttered darkly into her neck. "I really hope you're not fond of them."

Snorting a little in mirth, she let go of his armor and settled back on her feet. The hands that cupped her face stopped her from moving away, however. "We need to talk. Very soon, or I might combust from all the interruptions." He told her quietly as blue eyes burned into hers. The least he could do for now was give her a very good idea of how he felt about her. The rest would have to wait until later, he thought with regret.

He leaned in then and kissed her cheek as he whispered, "I adore you." Turning his head, he placed another kiss on her opposite cheek, "You are so beautiful." He leaned forward and placed one more on her forehead, muttering in a ragged breath, "And I have missed you every day since you've been gone."

The wild hope and exhilaration grew stronger as tears brightened her eyes. Grabbing his head, she pulled him back down for another kiss. Slowly letting go, she whispered back just as raggedly, "Not as much as I've missed you."

Mirth and something like hope lit up his eyes as he brought her hand up and kissed the back of it as he pulled away. "Would you care to make a wager on that?" He teased gently as they started to walk back to the bright light.

She laughed out loud, loving this teasing side of him she had only gotten glimpses of before. "Oh I think we can make a friendly bet out of that Captain."

Challenge lit up his eyes as they stepped back into the light but before he could say anything, another voice interrupted him.

"Good Lordy!" Head snapping back around, Tom watched in some amusement as the blond woman he had only gotten a glimpse of before slowly fanned her face while looking at him.

She then turned her attention to Rachel and hooked a thumb at him, "This is the Captain? Rachel, I say this with all the love in my heart, but if I had been on a ship with something like that for 6 months, I'm not sure I would have had the strength to leave!"

"I feel objectified." Tom said mildly to Gunny as the man sputtered in laughter next to him. Rachel blushed and he felt his attention narrow as the red disappeared beneath her shirt.

"Commander Chandler, this is my wife, Sargeant Alyssa Smith of the Marines." Turning around smartly, the woman snapped off a salute to him which he promptly returned. He couldn't help laughing at the next piece of advice that fell from the woman's lips.

"Sweetie, the next time this man pulls you into a dark area, you better come out with a score of 1 to 10 for us!"

"Alyssa!" Blushing darkly again, Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled the woman to the hatchway with extreme haste while Alyssa continued to spout out advice.

"Rach, I'm just trying to help a girl out. After all, I can get that man to scream my name!" She said while hooking a thumb behind her. Almost crying with tears at this point, Tom looked at Gunny as they passed into the p-way.

"What can I say?" The Marine said with a self-satisfied shrug even as he blushed. "She knows all my weak spots!" Feeling fur brush his hand, he looked down and noticed James keeping back near him. Smart dog, he thought in amusement as Alyssa continued to drive Rachel into an embarrassed mess.

"Can I keep your wife?" Tom said reverently as they turned in the direction of the Officer's Mess. "The rest of you, plus certain members of my crew, are going to be tossed in the ocean soon but I'd like permission to keep your wife."

"Sorry, toots. We all come as a package deal." She said over her shoulder as Rachel gave up the fight and started to laugh.

She winked at him as Rachel relaxed and he returned it gratefully as they stepped into chaos.

"Dad!" "Rachel!" Several voices shouted out as chairs scraped against the floor as members of the Circus surged to their feet. The next 5 minutes was a melee of hugs and greetings that managed to settle down right before Jeremy stepped through the door. It took some time after that before everyone sat back down and Gunny made the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Commander Tom Chandler who just so happens to command this fine vessel. Captain, this is my son Tony." Tom nodded at the pre-teen as the boy looked at him with a bit of hero worship in his eyes. Gunny threw him a mock look of indignation to which he just smirked at.

"The mountain beside him is Staff Sergeant Taylor Brown from the Army, but we try not to hold that against him." The man only shook his head in amusement as he offered a greeting to Tom.

"The ugly mug you see next to Jeremy is one you of course know. The beautiful lady next to him is his daughter, Lily." Tom and Tex eyed each other a bit in the stilted silence that fell as the rest of the group held its breath.

"Commodore. It's good to see you again." Tex finally said.

"Likewise." Tom replied with frost. He said more warmly to Lily, "Welcome aboard ma'am, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Lily shyly returned the greeting, and a foot rubbed up his calf in thanks as Rachel shifted in her seat to the right of him. The door opening broke the silence as Bacon entered with a late night offering of food.

"Thank you, Bacon!" Rachel said warmly as a mug of tea was placed in front of her. "You're going spoil me at this rate."

"That's the point, ma'am." He replied as he settled her plate of food in front of her. Tom threw the Petty Officer a look of thanks as he left the room. The big man simply nodded before closing the door. Tom felt a hand run across his thigh in gratitude as Rachel bent down to place the extra plate he'd ordered down on the floor. He reached out and squeezed it gently before she drew it back.

There was silence for a while that was only broken by the scraping of plates and hums of appreciation of the good food. It has been a while since they were able to enjoy something that actually came out of a kitchen, Rachel reflected. She sternly pushed away the feeling of guilt that accompanied it. The group around her had made the choice to accompany her and she refused to cheapen that with thoughts of guilt. It was hard to remember at times but she was trying to be better at it.

"Ok. Kiddos are off to bed." Gunny finally said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. The two chorus of disappointments made Tom's mouth twitch as thoughts of longing filled him for his own two kids.

He needed to meet up with Mike on the bridge in the morning and plot a course out for base. They needed to apprise the President of Rachel's recovery and she needed to get in touch with the Florence. They could radio the battle group but he suspected that a vid-comm would be needed for the scientists before too long, and that was only something that could be accomplished from base. Combined with the threat of the Immunes sweeping up and down California and he wanted to be at homebase before it was confirmed the James held Rachel.

At that point, if they could, he wanted to stay a week in port. Hopefully, he could have things ironed out with Rachel and could convince her to come home with him. Longing filled his thoughts as he briefly imagined the sound of her laughter in his house. Seeing her curled up with Sam and Ashley on the couch as they debated over which movie to watch. She had been a Godsend when the kids had been on the James, looking after them and trying to distract them in the darkest time after Darien had died. After all, he reflected sadly, she knew exactly what it felt like to lose her mom at a young age.

He shook himself and started gathering his thoughts once more on what he wanted to review with Mike. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, Tom sardonically thought moments later as Mike slipped into the room as the children were escorted out by Jeremy. He slipped into Jeremy's seat and snagged an uneaten roll from the middle of the table.

His XO shot him a look once the door had shut and Tom felt himself straighten at his look.

"Report."

"Lt. Mason has intercepted several transmissions in the area from Immune groups. So far they are keeping themselves just to San Francisco and the immediate area but I don't think that will last for long." Tom nodded slowly in agreement as his XO continued, "I've ordered a wild swing out into the Pacific at MCON1. I'm assuming we're headed back to homebase?"

Tom nodded. "We need to get in contact with the President and let him know what's going on. And get Rachel in contact with the scientists on the Florence."

A slight sound interrupted them and Tom glanced at Gunny. "So we're headed back to Norfolk? Has the Panama Canal been reopened?" The Marine asked as slight confusion clouded his tone. It made no sense to go all the way back to the east coast with an enemy sub patrolling in those waters. Or at least he assumed the sub was still in the Atlantic.

The mischievous delight that lit up the Captain's face then made all the other military personnel lean back apprehensively. When the Captain of a Destroyer got that look on his face things usually went **BOOM** in short order. "Oh that's right, I haven't told you yet."

 **LSLSLS**

Afterwards, Tom and Mike both chuckled as the Marines sat back in a state of shock and disbelief.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Torres broke out of his shock and flapped his hands a bit. "You're telling me that the U.S. Military, that's _our_ U.S. Military, has enough surviving members to fill up a base and hold down the southwest coast. And not only do we have enough members, but most of those are Marines?!"

"We're doomed." Taylor muttered as he palmed his face. Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little as she rubbed his back next to her. She was so damned glad that for once it was good news. And to see the pride and joy that mingled on everyone's face brought tears to her eyes. Taylor's eyes peeked out at her as Torres began pounding on his back in excitement at Tom's nod. His eyes reflected her elation as the Marines around them began to babble in enthusiasm.

"Dammit, this calls for a celebration! Captain, could we borrow a small part of the helo deck? We promise to keep it down to a low roar." Gunny said as several enthusiastic nods bobbled after him.

"Weelllll..." He drawled out. "I'm not sure.."

Soft laughter interrupted his tormenting of the Marines as a foot hooked around his leg. "Just give it to them. You know they're going to drag both you and Mike out there too." Rachel said as she threw him a look edged with affection.

Mike looked to him with excitement lingering around his expression. Tom reached up and unhooked his mic from his BDU. "Go for bridge, this is the CO."

"CO for bridge, go." Replied back Lt. Granderson.

"Bridge, any sign of enemy activity?"

"No, sir," she replied back quickly. "We've swung out far enough where ship isn't visible on radar and Kitty Hawk reported engagement with enemy sub yesterday in the Gulf."

"Aye, then you have the Bridge tonight Lt. CO over and out." Mike gave a small whoop and threw a look of thanks at his best friend. Tom just nodded back in amusement as the rest of the table stood. He hooked a foot around the one currently on his own as Rachel stirred to keep her sitting.

"We'll meet you out there." He said quietly to Gunny when the man gave them a questioning look.

A grin met him and the man leaned down to say below the noise, "Don't make me come get you both."

Tom gave him a mock look of aggravation. "Don't make me throw you overboard." Laughing, the Marine followed the rest out the door and shut it softly behind him.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked, amused as Tom grabbed her hand and tugged her into standing. He shifted his chair back and pulled her into his lap.

"Well," he drawled from where he'd buried his face in her neck, "I wanted to give you some bad news in private." Stiffening, Rachel rapidly ran through everything in her head that she may have forgotten.

The feeling of teeth sinking into her neck and sucking slightly pulled her from her thoughts and a violent shiver shook her body.

"I'm sorry to report that quarters are pretty tight on a DDG in normal circumstances. With my extra passengers we've unfortunately run out of staterooms. Therefore, you'll have to bunk with the Captain for the duration of this mission." Rachel began laughing out loud in relief as Tom drew back with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"The Captain has said he'll sleep on his couch and promises to keep his hands to himself if you'll accept his apologies for the lack of space."

"Oh, the Captain promises to keep his hands to himself, does he?" Rachel asked archly as she quickly stood up and then sat back down, straddling Tom in his chair.

"Yes ma'am." He growled as he shifted her all the way up into his lap. Hissing as she slowly started to rub down on him, he grabbed her ass with one hand and used the other to bring her head down. Claiming her lips, he plundered her mouth as her hands thrust into his hair. He bit her lip in retaliation when she rotated her ass on his rapidly growing erection, and he bucked up against her while she ground down. Moaning, she pulled back and tugged on his hair when he tried to follow.

"Why?" She asked softly and lightly scratched at his head to pacify him. Leaning back in pleasure, his eyes slitted open slightly to look into her own.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to have nightmares tonight about that stunt you pulled in Del Mar." He said darkly. "Not only that, but it's only been since this morning we've found you again. I'd like to be able to get up in the middle of the night and check that you're actually safe and on my ship." His expression lightened slightly as he added the last part, "I don't want to scandalize my crew by walking through the p-ways in my jammies looking for you."

She scoffed at him lightly as she sat back in thought. Tom closed his eyes and had to suppress the urge to groan as her weight settled on his erection. The instinct to thrust up was almost overpowering but he throttled it down. He much rather want her in arm's length tonight more than he wanted to finish what they'd started.

"Alright."

Startled, his eyes flew open wide and stared into brown ones. "Alright?" He asked softly in confirmation.

"Yes, alright." Kissing him softly, she shifted out of his lap. She couldn't help the grin as she noticed the state of his lap. "You might want to fix that before stepping out." She said wickedly.

"Going to help a guy out?" He said hopefully as he straightened himself.

"Nope." She said cheerfully over her shoulder as James crept out from under the table and began following her to the door. "After all, the Captain promised to keep his hands to himself."

Huffing in amusement, he stood up and followed her out the door.

 **LSLSLS**

"6."

"Dammit Rachel 4! Stop being such a greedy guts!" Tom leaned back on one hand and laughed as he brought the can of beer to his lips. Normally there would be no way he'd drink while on an active mission but Gunny had been right. All of the events of today called for a damn celebration.

Rachel leaned forward from between his legs and swiped at the Andes mints scattered in the middle of the rough circle of people. Jeremy made a rude noise as he slapped her hands away. Mike choked on his beer a little in laughter as Tex used the opportunity to sidle under Jeremy's arm and grab two.

"So why outside?" Mike asked as the group settled back down. They had all gathered in the back corner of the helo deck behind the silent SeaHawk. Spread out in a circle, Sabine had her head in Tex's lap while her feet were crossed over Torres's stomach as he sprawled on his back. Alyssa leaned back into Gunny's chest from between his spread legs and Mike had settled on the other side of Jeremy while Taylor lounged on the other side of the circle. Tom had quickly copied Gunny and pulled Rachel into his arms, the last two of them completing the circle.

Carefree laughter came from Tex, Gunny and Jeremy as they all chorused together, "Why not the roof?"

Leaning back and letting Tom take her weight, Rachel chuckled and told Mike softly, "It's tradition, that's why."

"The night Rachel saved my reasons for living, I found her and Jeremy along with Tex on the roof. I had just come up when Tex had asked her, 'So why the roof?'" Gunny said softly into the silence.

"And in a moment of deflection, Rachel replied, 'Why not the roof?'" Jeremy rolled onto his back as he continued, "We'd gone up there to escape Rachel's adoring public from the party. The only thing I could find in the pantry to celebrate was mints. So we split them, or at least tried to." Jeremy glared playfully up at her and she mimicked menacing toward the candy.

"I brought up the beer when I went searching for those two." Tex motioned toward the two scientists. "A certain Marine stole one and then proceeded to grill Rachel." Gunny smirked and saluted Tex with his beer.

"Grill Rachel?" Mike reached out and grabbed another beer from the pile as he looked toward the Marine. Tom kept silent as he watched the interplay. He knew Mike would get the most out of the group if he let him lead.

"I knew something was wrong." Jeremy said softly as he reached out and grabbed another mint. "Rachel can't bluff worth a damn unless you're playing Poker with her." He laughed suddenly and looked at the group upside down. "Don't ever play Strip Poker with her either. You'll find yourself with only one sock on and wondering what the hell happened while she's only lost a damn earring."

Tom froze in the act of raising his can in shock while the rest of the group lost it in laughter. He very carefully put down his can and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Strip Poker?!" He whispered hotly in her ear as he leaned in.

Leaning back her head, she nuzzled his ear lobe. "Only if you beg nicely." She murmured back.

"She gets frisky when she drinks by the way." Jeremy called out. Tom just glared at the rest of the group as he pulled her tighter against him.

Mike covered his face with a hand as he tried to catch his breath. "Didn't we take a bet on when they'll..."

"You finish that sentence Slattery and you'll find out exactly what a bunch of Marines taught me." Rachel hissed out beneath the eruption of laughter.

Snorting laughs escaped Mike from the Look of Death he was getting from her, and Tom shot him the finger while he was at it. "Yes, ma'am!" He managed to choke out.

"Anyway, I knew something was wrong and called her out on it. Gunny came up in enough time to catch it and was already thinking something was up." Jeremy said after the group had calmed back down.

"Hmmph. Several parts of her story didn't make sense considering what I knew about Captain Chandler." Gunny said as he gestured toward Tom with his beer. "Combined with what she had proven, and the transmissions we had gotten about the Immunes, it just didn't add up. I had a quick convo with Alyssa about what I was thinking before I went up and she agreed. From there, the rest of it is history."

"He says it like it was simple." Rachel stated dryly. A massive head snuggled into her leg and rubbed an ear against her. James snuffled and scrambled closer on his side to Tom's leg as she scratched behind his ear and Tom reached forward and started rubbing his belly. A happy groan woofed out before the dog slid back to sleep.

"Oh, it was simple." Gunny rejoined, smirking. "I simply told you that we were joining you whether you wanted us to or not!"

"What did I tell you that night Doc? That you had been outsmarted?" Tex added lightly. He only grinned at the dirty look she shot him.

"So we continued the tradition that had started this whole damn thing. Every time we have a close call, or had a rough day, we'd find a safe place to camp and pull out the mints." Gunny fell silent after that as the Circus started to reflect on the last year and a half.

"Miami." Taylor's voice broke the silence after a while.

Torres scoffed as he drained the last of his can. "Columbus was worse."

"Oh please. Cedar Rapids." Sabine rejoined as she nudged him with a foot.

"Detroit." Rachel said softly. The Circus froze for a moment as grief flickered across all of their expressions. Jeremy, Mike and Tom eyed the group in confusion.

"Let's just say Amy Granderson wasn't the only one who had grandiose plans for a 'superior' race." Gunny said tightly.

Rage danced across his vision and Tom dragged Rachel back closer as she leaned into him. "Had?" He asked darkly as he nuzzled behind her ear.

"Had." Gunny stated with ugly satisfaction coloring his tone. Tom nodded shortly at the man in acknowledgement. He would definitely be cornering the man later about it.

Quiet fell over the group once more as the adrenaline crash from the day started to seep into all of them. After a while, Sabine began to sing softly in French as she shifted closer to Tex.

Tom felt Rachel settle more heavily on him as she turned her head up to look at the stars. He caressed her arm as Mike turned and quietly asked about the crew roster as peace settled over the group.

Some ten minutes later Gunny broke the silence. "Well done, River."

Tom raised his eyebrows at the man and followed his gaze. Jeremy snored softly as he lay curled up on the deck. When Gunny glanced at him, Tom realized belatedly that Rachel had turned her head into him and soft puffs of breath ghosted across his neck rhythmically.

"Jeremy won't admit it but he's just as bad as she is when he thinks he's onto something. I can't tell you how many times I had to drag him out of the lab to get some rack time."

Mike snorted quietly. "Then he won't be the help he thinks he is to the Doc." Gunny raised his eyebrows and Mike quickly explained how Dr. Black had come to be on the James and not stationed on the Florence.

Gunny shook his head in fond amusement. "We've reached the point where it's all up to them. The fate of humanity is now resting on them and the eggheads on the Florence." He sobered as he looked at every member in the circle. "We won't let them dig their own graves while they do it though."

"Aye." The group murmured as one. Tom drained the last of his beer before placing it down and shifting Rachel into his arms. She groaned a little as he lifted her up and stood. He hushed her as Mike gathered himself up to throw away the trash and Taylor slid his arms beneath Jeremy.

"They have their rooms?" He asked Mike quietly as they walked over to the hatchway. He knew his XO had already taken care of it but wanted to check one last time before they turned in. Nodding, his best friend opened the hatch and Tom stepped through into the p-way.

"Doc has her old room." He whispered and motioned down a deck.

Tom shook his head in the negative. "She's staying with me tonight." He rolled his eyes as Mike smirked and nudged Gunny in the shoulder as the Marine stepped through. "Good night, gentlemen."

Soft laughter followed him as Tom carried his precious load through the p-ways and a warm side brushed his leg occasionally as James kept pace beside him. Reaching his Quarter's, he managed to hit the handle without waking her and the door swung open. James darted in past him and jumped up on the couch as he stepped through. Closing the door with a foot, he laid her down gently on the bed before reaching for her boots. Pulling them off, he stood back and considered the clothed woman lying on his bed.

"Honey?" He bent down and rubbed her arm as he tried to wake her up a little. Moaning, she swatted at him as she rolled nearer to the wall. Chuckling, he rubbed her arm again and called her name. Bleary brown eyes glared at him and the crankiest " _What_?" he had ever heard greeted him that time.

"Baby, do you want to sleep in your clothes?"

"Pants and bra off." She demanded before closing her eyes again.

"Yes, ma'am." Barely suppressing his grin, he pulled the snap open on her pants and tugged them off. A flash of lust roared through him at the sight of her lying on his bed with just her panties and shirt on. He could feel his blood flooding south as he slid his hands up the back of her shirt and undid her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and pulling it off. Dammit, he thought in desperation, why did they both have to be black?

"Don't even think about it sailor." She said sleepily as her hands reached down to grab the blankets beneath her. Tom bit back a moan and firmly told himself to get a grip. _Not the time._ They both needed rest and the talk had to happen before anything else.

"Too late." Giving her a kiss goodnight that lingered, he finally heaved himself upright and turned to the couch. Man and dog eyed each other as James stretched his length out further on the couch defiantly. Putting his hands on his hips, Tom tiredly considered the best way to kick the dog off the sofa. The sleepy chuckle from behind him made his lips turn up slightly as he turned his head to look at her.

She slid her hand across the bed and patted it. "Don't be bloody silly. Get your arse in bed."

Smile growing, Tom sat down in his chair to toe off his boots and socks. Pulling off his BDU, shirt and belt, he laid them back over his chair and flicked out the lights. Tired peace flowed through him as he navigated to the bed using the small light strip he'd placed underneath his wall cabinet for emergencies. Grabbing the corner of the blanket, he slid in and rolled onto his back, gathering her to his chest as he went.

Nose crinkling, she settled her face on one pectoral muscle as her hand reached up to lace with his dog tags. Tom felt a foot try to run up his shin and grinned at the grunt of discontent as she ran into his pant leg.

"Pants." She demanded sleepily as the hand tightened a little on his tags.

Chuckling, Tom wrapped an arm around her back and closed his eyes. "If those pants come off, we're not going to be sleeping."

"Where's the Captain going to sleep? He promised he'd keep his hands to himself." Rachel muttered into his chest and Tom felt laughter bubbling up again in his chest. He hugged her tighter to him and savored the feeling of happiness swirling around inside him. Tom couldn't even recall the last time he had felt so content and free of worry.

"Rachel, _sleep_." He demanded huskily, and drew her leg up so it rested over his. She made a sound of agreement and slid back into rest. He gently kissed her hair and followed her.

 **LSLSLS**

BANG BANG BANG!

"Captain?"

Tom felt himself startle awake and shoot up before his brain woke up enough to register the sound of someone calling for him at the door. Thunder rumbled out as James slinked off the couch to stand in front of the bed. A small hand grab his shoulder as Rachel pushed her hair back and mumbled, "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, but it can't anything good." The ship was quiet around him and it felt like only an hour or two had passed since they fell asleep. It was always bad when the Captain was summoned in the middle of the night. Leaving the bed, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on before opening the door.

Lt. Chung's grim face greeted him when he opened the door. "Sir, Commander Garnett needs you down in the engine room."

Tension flooded through him and he frowned. He absentmindedly scratched behind James's ears as the dog poked his head around Tom's leg. "Tell her I'll be there in 5 mics."

"Yes sir." The Lt. said as he wearily eyed the golden eyes glaring at him. He quickly backed up and headed back down the p-way. Feeling his lips turn up slightly as Chung beat a hasty retreat, Tom pushed James gently back as he shut the door.

Rachel had gathered his boots and was quickly turning his socks right side in. She passed them to him as he sat on the bed and Tom rapidly pulled his boots on. Slipping out of bed Rachel grabbed his BDU jacket from the chair, helping him do up the buttons and smooth down the flap. Tom caught her hand on the last one and gripped it tight.

"The possibility of something being wrong with the engines and your return today is too much of a damn coincidence for me." Turning his head to the side, he quickly entered the code to the overhead cabinet over his desk. He slipped the extra service pistol out and laid it on the desk. Raising the hand he still had captured, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Stay in the room. However, if I'm not back in 45 mics go down to Gunny and Alyssa's stateroom and stay with them. It's right next to your old one. Keep James with you and _stay safe._ "

Reaching up with her free hand, she cupped his jaw and said fiercely, "You as well. We have unfinished business to take care of Captain Chandler."

Crushing her to him, he claimed her lips once hungrily before pulling away. Warmth brushed his leg briefly as James came to stand in front of his handler. Ruffling the ears, Tom stared into golden eyes as they communicated silently. Giving one last scratch behind a black ear, he left the room.

"Turncoat." Rachel softly accused as James rotated his head upside down to look at her. Ears flickered back at her but the dog didn't move from his position. Grabbing her pants from where Tom had tossed them over the chair, she pulled them on and slipped her boots back on. If something was going on she didn't want to be caught with her pants down, literally.

 **LSLSLS**

Tom quickly moved through the decks down to Engineering. For Eng to contact him this late at night meant something had seriously malfunctioned. Or had been tampered with. Firmly pushing the thought away, he slid down the last ladder onto the engineering decks.

Mike and Jeter both turned back to look at him as they stood next to the Chief Engineer. Exchanging grim looks with them, he asked, "What do we have, Commander?"

"Nothing good, sir." Streaks of grease marred her cheeks and sweat clung to her forehead. She held up a metal piece of what looked like the sides of a pump. "This is what's left of a brand new fuel pump we picked up from homebase last week. It shattered today but wasn't caught until Lt. Chung did a check on the engine pressure before he hit the rack. There was just the slightest difference but he went ahead and shut it down to take a quick look. If he hadn't, the pressure from the engines could have destroyed our other 3 pumps and left us without power at our current speed."

Tom felt his lips press together as foreboding flooded him. "Would the pump have broken so quickly if we hadn't pushed the engines to San Francisco?"

Quickly cottoning on to what he was asking, she shook her head. "No sir. " she said grimly. "We likely wouldn't have caught it in time before the others broke. Based on what I'm seeing from the remains, it would have slowly weakened and not shattered. Since it wouldn't have been working correctly, the pressure on the other pumps would have gradually taken them out at the same time or near to it. The pressure gauges likely wouldn't have caught it until it was too late since it would have been slow. It was a design flaw that had been caught on other Destroyer's, but we weren't scheduled for the overhaul until after the Arctic Tour since the chances of a fuel pump weakening are very low."

Her lips tightened to white and her jaw clenched before she continued, "Considering our planned course before we altered, that would have placed us 1,000 miles north of Hawaii and parallel with the coast before the strain from the pressure would have broken them."

Mike sucked in a breath beside him and red began to flood Tom's vision. All Naval ships had some form of lifeboats on board for their crew. For an Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer those were inflatable rafts and the four engine powered RIBS. If a ship had to be abandoned, the crew used the rafts and the provisions in them to survive until rescue came from another Naval ship. Since the James was the only ship currently operating on the west coast, it meant no one would be have been able to come to their aid. With no power and no option for rescue, it would have meant a slow death for the 215 souls under his command.

Bowing his head, Tom took a minute to throttle back the black rage dancing through him. "Eng?"

"Yes, sir?" His rage was echoed in her tone and Tom knew the answer before he even voiced it. She personally checked every part that came on board this ship for her Department. No way would she miss a defective pump.

"That wasn't defective, was it?" He had to ask it anyway.

"No, sir." She rotated the remains and pointed out a few small groove marks on the side. "See these marks? They're not supposed to be there. It looks like someone took a small grinder and weakened the walls from the inside. It was done just enough that it passed working and visual inspection but it would have weakened within the next month."

Her jaw was tight as she said the next part. "I'm so sorry I missed it. I submit myself for report."

Tom exchanged a look with Mike and Jeter. Commander Angela Garnett was one of the best Chief Engineers in the Naval fleet, even before the Flu had wiped out most of the military. She was meticulous and extremely organized, so much so she drove her subordinates crazy even as they adored her for it. Eng ran a tight Department that had been the envy of many other Captains, and had been frequently poached. They had been friends for a long time however, and she loved the James so she had stayed with them.

"Oh, so you expected the James to be sabotaged then? That the parts we received from our homebase would be tampered with in such a way that your best engineer would also miss it? No..," Tom said, holding up a hand as her mouth fell open in anger in defense of her Lt., "I'm not done. I know Lt. Chung also checks after you because he's just as paranoid as you are."

Tom carefully considered the woman in front of him. "It's not your fault Eng, or Chung's." He said quietly. "Someone who obviously knew what they were doing purposely crippled our ship. Is there a chance it was done after the part was on board?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, we did the inspection while docked and then inserted it into the frame right after. They would have had to shut down the system to remove it and that doesn't happen without my access codes and a log where it's registered automatically. It had to have been before it arrived on ship."

"Alright. Then the punishment for both you and Chung is to completely strip everything we've picked up from that base, starting from that first stop and inspect it for damage. Then I want a report on what our engine capabilities are on just the three pumps ASAP."

Tom felt his lips twitch at the dry look she shot him. He knew she had planned to do it before they moved even more one inch under power. "You know that reverse psychology crap doesn't work on me, sir."

He laughed briefly before rubbing his face with his hands. "Mike."

His XO straightened at the return of the grim tone to his Captain's voice. "Let's take a look at the rooster of sailors we've added since the start of our tour here in the morning. I'm not leaving any stone unturned. Until then, take no chances with your safety until we can rule out a saboteur on the ship."

"And get security personnel that have been with us since the beginning down here in engineering to protect Eng's staff." Tom added.

"Master Chief, let's also have a talk in the morning about any suspicious activity. Anything out of the norm and same warnings for safety." Jeter nodded quickly, and then asked, "Dr. Scott's safety, sir?"

"For tonight she's with me, and I'll be having a conversation about that with Gunny in the morning. Add a detail to Dr. Black as well." Tom pinched the bridge of his nose in thought and turned to his command team. "For now, that's all."

"XO, walk with me." Turning, Tom took the steps up to the next deck and began to make his way to the Galley. This late at night it would be empty and he needed a private word with Mike.

Both men kept quiet as they ascended a few more decks and entered the room. Flicking a few lights on, Tom tiredly made his way over to the coffee pot. He doubted either of them would be able to sleep until Eng came back with an answer on the inspection.

Turning the coffee pot on, he grabbed three mugs and pulled them down. Filling one with water, Tom placed it in the microwave to heat it. Pulling the top cabinet open, he dug around until his hand closed around the tea box at the very back. Having been with Bacon on a previous tour, he'd had a very good idea on where to look for the tea stash the PO had kept up with for Rachel.

"You're going to tell her?" Mike questioned softly from behind him.

Tom took his time in answering as he prepared her cup while the scent of coffee started swirling in the air. Pouring a cup, he turned back to his XO and handed to him. Far from the expression of slight objection he'd expected, he saw only complete understanding and support.

Tom nodded slowly as he grabbed the last cup for himself. "Well, she was with me when Chung banged on the door and heard what he said." He looked down and rotated the cup in his hands.

"She's different Mike."

His best friend simply nodded and took a sip. Both being career military, even if Mike had come to it later than he had, meant the other knew exactly what the other was referring to.

"Next time we make land, remind me to stock the Circus up on enough mints and beer to last them a year."

Snorting into his cup, Mike made an affirmative noise and saluted his Captain. If they hadn't intercepted that transmission, the likelihood of surviving this tour would have been slim to nil. They would have been too far out for help, and unless a Hail Mary pass had come in the shape of another ship, they would have died here in the Pacific.

"Let the Circus sleep, we'll inform them in the morning of what's going on. I'm hopeful I can convince Rachel to go back to sleep after we talk. I have about 10 mics before she goes and gets Gunny, and I have a bunch of Marines trolling my ship looking for trouble." Tom said as he turned and gathered the tea. "Until then, keep your service weapon close and your head on a swivel. I don't want to have to answer to Christine over your dead body."

 **LSLSLS**

Rachel glanced at her watch, and then rubbed James's side as she knelt next to him in the semi darkness. It had been thirty minutes, and she'd give him another five before she rounded up the Circus and went searching. She would technically be doing what he'd wanted in going to Gunny. However, what they did after hadn't been specified and she couldn't help the grim smile as she thought of his reaction to that.

Rachel tightened her grip on the gun as she heard a sound from the p-way and James crouched. She'd covered most of the LED strip Tom had under his cabinet and had moved with James to the darkest corner. If whoever was about to enter was unfamiliar with Tom's cabin, she'd be able to ambush them before they even knew she was there. The sound of the handle turning caused her to tense as she prepared to move.

"It's me."

Releasing a sigh of relief, Rachel flicked the safety on the gun and flinched as light suddenly flooded the room as Tom hit the switch. She kept the gun pointed to the floor as she straightened up and winced as her knees popped. James huffed out a breath tiredly and ambled back to the couch, flopping down and closing his eyes. Soft snores rumbled out seconds later and Rachel shook her head fondly at him as she laid the gun on Tom's desk.

"Well done, Dr. Scott." Startled, she looked up at Tom's words and the look on his face made her breath catch in her throat. A look of something intense blazed on his face but she couldn't decipher what it was. He placed the mug he was carrying on the desk as he moved by it, and a muscular arm slid around her waist while a hand griped her ponytail and pulled her head back.

Tom's mouth slanted over hers and his tongue demanded entrance as his body curled over hers. Seeing her crouched in the corner, ready to defend herself had made exhilaration and desire roar through him. For a brief moment, he had imagined she was readying herself to defend what was _theirs_ and fire had shot through him. Here was a woman who could match him, in every way possible. A woman who would walk beside him and be able to share the loads he had never been comfortable sharing with Darien. Dammit, now. They were having this talk _now_.

Rachel panted as Tom tore his mouth away and rested his forehead against hers. Her toes were still curled up in her boots from the passion of that kiss. "Well," she breathed, "I really hope you'll share with the class what provoked that reaction, as I'd dearly love to repeat it."

Tom closed his eyes and chuckled at her sass. Sliding his other hand up to her hair, he grabbed the hair elastic and gently tugged until it fell out. He softly scored his nails on her scalp as he considered how to start.

"Tom?" He opened his eyes, and she suddenly knew the time had come. What he demanded though, she wasn't ready for.

"Tell me about the day you killed Neils."

Rachel reeled back in shock and he let go as she backed up. Tom watched in regret as her walls slammed up and her arms crossed over her chest. Resolve filled him as her face turned to stone. They had to get past this if there was any hope for a future together. Please, God, let there be a future together, he prayed silently.

"What is it that you want to know? You didn't seem very interested in anything beyond yelling about how I was to be punished for it."

Tom rested his hands on the desk behind him as he leaned back into it for support and considered her question. He had to tread very carefully in his answers or he would lose her.

"Everything." He said quietly. "When you decided to do it. How you did it. And why."

She scoffed at him as she began to pace back and forth. "Why?! He murdered 5 billion people! He caused massive destruction and brought humanity to its knees! That seems like a pretty damn good reason!" She turned her back to him and wrapped her arms tighter across her chest.

"Seems like a good reason." He agreed softly. "But it's not the reason you did it. _Why did you do it Rachel_?"

"I decided to kill him when I had to _beg_ to get the answer!" She raged out as she whipped around and pointed a finger at him. "What did you think a woman would have to offer a man like that to get an answer?!"

Tom jerked up like he had been struck by lightning and stared in horror at her. _Oh God, no please_...his face drained of color and he swayed a little.

Surprise stole across her face before swift comprehension followed. Darting forward, she steadied him and said gently, " _No,_ Tom, not that." He gripped her face with his hands and searched for confirmation in her eyes. Finding it, he sagged against her as he rested his head on her shoulder. Her next words made his muscles tighten up again. "Though I had to do my damnest to convince him otherwise."

Self-disgust flooded him as he hugged her tighter. In his need for vengeance and justice, he had placed her in a no-win situation and expected her to emerge the victor.

"He was proud of what he did." Rachel drew back and retreated to the center of the room again. Wrapping her arms around herself again, she continued, "He gloated in his own brilliance and didn't care much about the heartbreak he had caused." Tom felt his heart clench in pain as tears started to drip down her face.

"Did you know my parents were missionaries?" He nodded silently. She had never talked much about her earlier life, and the few times he had mentioned it had brought pain to her face. It seemed it was all about to come out, and he knew if he kept quiet she would spill the poison that was festering from this.

Rachel tried to blink back the tears, and then gave it up as a lost cause. "I had to watch as the strongest woman I knew suffered through pain and terror before slowly fading away. The man who should have protected her did nothing but stand aside when he could have saved her. All he had to do was say something. _Anything_. And her pain would have ended and I would have been able to keep my mother. All Neils had to do was come forward, and so many could have been saved. But he didn't think it was worth it." She said bitterly.

Trying to steady herself, she started to pace. He needed to understand. "We took an oath to do no harm. Every day, we pulled on our armor of lab coats and gloves and we went to battle against an unseen enemy. Our job is to defend and protect people to the best of our ability. Not lead them to the slaughter!"

She whirled to face him again. Tom's face was inscrutable and for some strange reason she gained strength for it. If she had seen the same look he had worn last time they fought about this, she wasn't sure what she would have done.

"When I saw the teddy bears I knew that somehow, someway, I would make sure I would be his end. There was no way I'd allow him to continue to spread the Flu. After all, he made it off a sinking Russian ship. Who's to say he wouldn't have found a way off the James?"

A few moments of silence passed between them as Tom softly pulled at his bottom lip in thought. "How?" He finally asked.

Milowski had been surprisingly vague on what he thought Rachel had done. Tom had known the man was doing it deliberately but seeing as that had been around the time Rachel had left, he hadn't pushed it very hard.

"I used DNA scissors embedded with his markers to cut the Red Flu strain out of his blood but leave it untouched. He died the same way the rest of the world has, just unfortunately faster."

An emotion finally touched his face and she relaxed slightly as she read it. He felt dark satisfaction at the thought the man had felt what his victims had felt.

Tom looked at her then, and silently held open his arms. She felt tears brighten her eyes again as she rushed into them. He clasped her tightly to him and rested his chin on her hair. Rubbing her arms slowly, he finally said. "Now it's my turn."

He shook her gently when she tensed up again. "It's not for the reasons you think, honey."

Tom pulled her back a bit so she could see his face. He needed to be able to say this and she needed to see the truth of it on his face. "I was so angry with you, but not for what I'm sure you're thinking. After the report was finished, I talked to Miller again about what he saw that day and what he said still haunts me. Neils had enough time to reach for something. The guards were outside the containment unit Rachel." Here he shook her gently again in remembered fright. "He could have hurt you before he died, dammit. There was enough sharp instruments in there he could have killed you."

Shock rippled through her at his words. Opening her mouth to argue, she paused suddenly as the memory washed over her. It had taken time for the scissors to work, so like a comic book villain, she had to monologue for time. In reflection, if he had been faster on the uptake he could have guessed quicker where she had been going with it. As it was, he had been so blinded by his arrogance he hadn't seen his end even when it was dancing in front of him.

A hand gently weaving itself through her hair brought her back to the present. "And then I slid into rage."

Rachel leaned back apprehensively at those words. She recalled that part just a little too well, thank you.

Tom's eyes went distant as his mind slipped back to that terrible night. "You told me you had used an experimental cure on yourself. And I remembered the monkeys from the first trials."

His eyes cleared suddenly and he drew her back into him as he said harshly, "You are NOT allowed to do that again, Dr. Scott." Cupping her face in his hands, he punctuated his next words with kisses. "You. Are. Too. Damn. Important. To me and to everyone who loves you. You are _not_ expendable."

Tears dripped down her cheeks again as she nodded her head frantically. The agony and pain on his face would ensure she would never do something like that again.

Tom dropped his head to hers and stared into beautiful chocolate eyes. "And it was my fault. All of it. I emotionally blackmailed you into working with him. I didn't support you when I noticed you were starting to crack around the edges. And then punished you when you shattered." He closed his eyes and drew in a ragged breath as a tear fell down his face. "Why did you believe me?" He begged quietly and felt her shudder as she started to sob silently. She gathered herself enough to say the next part.

"Because in all the time that I've known you, I'd never seen that look in your eyes. You put your faith in me and I broke it." Rachel's body shook and she grabbed his BDU in both hands. He gathered her in his arms and laid his head on her shoulder.

Adrenaline started streaming through his system as he mentally prepared himself for this last part. It was make it or break it time. Based on her reactions to him today there was more hope than not in his heart, but that didn't stop the panic from flooding through him.

"That look wasn't for you, it was for me. Even as I was yelling at you I was realizing just what I had done to you. I let the woman I am desperately in love with near a monster. And then I made her sit down with him at a high stakes poker game with no cards and told her to bluff."

Tom felt it the moment it processed through her brain. Her body snapped tight and the shoulder beneath him turned to stone. Courage man, he told himself as he lifted his head, you're a Goddamn Naval Captain.

Anxious sea blue eyes met shocked and disbelieving chocolate ones. " _What_?" She said weakly.

Tom couldn't help the nervous smile. "Well, you see there is this smokin' hot doctor...oow!" He laughed a little and flinched back from her fingers as she pinched his sides. He considered it a success though as emotions began to filter back to her face and her body relaxed some of the tension.

Hope and the beginnings of fierce joy flowed across her face as she slid her hand along his jawline. "What?" She asked again softly.

Tom briefly closed his eyes and placed his hand over hers as he kissed her palm. "I love you." He said fervently. "I adore you. And I have missed you _every damn day_ since you've been gone. I missed hearing your laughter. Late night conversations about anything we could think of because we were too tired to work but too awake to sleep. The quiet sounds from your keyboard when you'd come keep me company while I was doing paperwork. The dirty jokes you refused to admit you told Danny that he'd then taunt me with." She laughed wetly as he glared at her in mock irritation before he continued, "Your kindness. Bravery. Beauty. Compassion. Brilliance. Dedication. Fire. God," he breathed, "I even missed your stubbornness."

Her face crumpled slightly as the tears that had been raining down her face picked up speed. Worriedly, he brushed them off her cheeks. "Happy tears?"

Rachel laughed through the tears and slid her fingers into his hair. "Well, you see there is this smokin' hot Captain that I've been in love with for...whoa!" She laughed in delight as he picked her up in his arms and twirled them around the room.

Coming to a stop in the middle of the room, he leaned down and gently claimed her lips. Tom gloried in the feeling of her in his arms, and finally his. He pulled back and lacing one hand with hers, he brought it up and kissed her knuckles. "Mine?" He asked hopefully.

"Yours. So long as you are mine." Rachel could hardly believe the events of the last hour as Tom pulled her further into his arms and started swaying with her. She felt his chin come to rest in her hair and she closed her eyes as happiness burst inside her in violent waves. Subtly, she pinched her arm just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope, firmly awake and she glowed with pleasure at the thought.

" **HHNSST**!"

Both of them jerked at the sudden noise and whipped their heads to the couch just in time to watch as James jerked awake as another violent sneeze rocked him. The black head hung low for a moment as his nose twitched again but he managed to hold it in this time. Golden eyes peered sleepily at them in reproach.

Rachel buried her head in Tom's chest trying to contain her giggles at the sight. The giggles turned into gales of laughter as Tom said with vindictive pleasure, "HA! Got it done while you were falling down on the job sleeping, old man. You're on report, sailor."

James gave him an unimpressed look and rolled onto his back, looking for a more comfortable position. Tom made a small pained noise as small tufts of his undercoat were revealed on the couch, and her body convulsed silently as she tried to reign in her mirth.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Wickedness danced in his voice and fingers crept down to her sides. Franticly shaking her head with her hand over her mouth, she tried to backpedal but was caught in short order. Tom's fingers dug into her side and hiccupping snorts immerged as she wiggled desperately in his arms as he tickled her. His carefree laughter echoed in her ears as she bent backwards and his arms took her full weight as she tried to escape.

Grasping her shoulder blades, Tom straighten them up and pulled her back into him, burying his nose behind her ear. Laughing hiccups brushed past his ear as she tried to calm herself down. Breathing deeply, she finally managed to catch her breath and tunneled her fingers into his hair.

"I love you, so bloody much." She whispered into his hair. Tom closed his eyes as the last of the tension disappeared and laid his head to rest in the crevice between her shoulder and neck. Soft kisses rained down on her neck around that spot, and she clutched him tighter to her as the knowledge finally sank in. He was hers. In every way that a person can belong to someone else, he was hers.

"Sam is going to love him." He finally said into the silence. Pulling back, he cradled her head in his hands and lightly scratched at her head. "Would...," he began haltingly, "would you be willing to.."

" _Thomas Chandler_." Rachel bit out as irritation pooled inside her. Poking a finger in his chest she started to rant. "I would hope you're not about to ask me on whether I want to be in your children's lives or not! I absolutely adore Sam and Ashley and I miss... _what_?!"

He was laughing at her. His eyes sparkled with happiness and mirth as he bit his lip to try to keep the sound in.

She poked his chest again in revenge as his shoulders started to shake. Chuckling, he grab her finger as it made another pass and brought it to his mouth. Biting down on the pad, he lightly kissed it as her mouth snapped shut. "Oh, I have to remember how to do that Dr. Scott. I think this is the fastest I've stopped a rant."

Rachel made a face at him as she gently tugged her hand away. The yawn that cracked her jaw next clearly took her by surprise, and Tom's face softened as he took in her appearance. Lines of exhaustion crossed her face and the shadows under her eyes were deep. He grabbed her wrist gently and led her back to his bed. Collapsing on it, she toed off her boots again as he did the same. She reached for the snap to her pants but his hands stopped her. "I have a little bit more to get through before you can go back to sleep."

Tom laid back on the bed and once again gathered her to his chest. "That wasn't what I meant, silly. I know you think the world of them, and knew that we come as a package deal before you even agreed to be mine. What I meant is that once we get the engines moving again we're headed back to base for a few days. I was hoping you'd come home with us."

Laying her head in the niche between his shoulder and neck, she made an agreeing sound. "I'd love nothing more." She said softly. Warm anticipation ran through her at the thought as she slid a hand underneath his shirt to tangle her fingers with his tags. She had missed the children when they had left the ship, but not as much as she knew Tom had.

A thought niggled at her as her fingers absently twirled in his dog tag chain. "Wait a minute." Rachel raised her head and pinned him with a look. "What's wrong with the engines?"

 **LSLSLS**

"Bloody bastards." Rachel hissed in fury after he told her about the sabotage. Her hand clenched in his neck chain and he felt her start to rise. Knowing her habit of pacing, he quickly rolled her over and settled his weight on her legs while propping himself on his elbows so he didn't crush her chest. She wiggled for a few moments before stopping and saying in exasperation, "Tom, is now really a good time for that?!"

Tom dropped his forehead to hers and muttered, "I can't help it. Do you know how sexy you are with hell fire and rage in your eyes at the thought of my ship in danger?" He strongly told his growing erection to give it a rest.

"Besides," he said firmly, "you need to rest. There's nothing to be done for now anyway until Garnett gets back on the inspection. And Mike does a damn good job too in investigating and will handle it."

Rachel's body relaxed a little into the mattress as a frown marred her face. "Then why tell me at all about the sabotage? What would I be able to do to help?"

He settled more of his bodyweight on her as her hands came up to run patterns on his back. "This." He said simply. Snuggling his face in her neck, he breathed in the scent of her as the tension relaxed along his spine. If I was a cat I'd be purring, he thought ruefully as nails lightly scored his shoulders.

"This?" She asked softly, and he nodded in her neck.

Rachel stared thoughtfully at the ceiling as she continued to pet him. She had felt the tension drain out of him as he rested on her and had put two and two together in fairly short order. He wanted someone to share in the pain with him. Someone to help shoulder the burden and privilege it was to be the Captain. He couldn't go and get this release with anyone on the ship, except for maybe Mike at times. As the Captain, he had to be in control at all times and he had to be seen that way.

How incredibly lonely that must have been at times, she thought with a sudden start. She had taken for granted all the times he had sought her out, and had grabbed greedily at them without thinking of exactly why it had been her. For sure most of it was likely the growing feelings he had felt for her, and why the hell hadn't she seen that? The love she could finally recognize blazing in his expression didn't suddenly manifest while she was gone. Compassion swamped her at the thought, as well as fierce devotion to the man she held. That conversation though would have to wait for another time. Neither one of them had the emotional fortitude left right now to consider the possibilities of exactly when he had fallen in love with her.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, Daniel can be a bit unorthodox in his leadership sometimes. John and Sabine both served two tours in Iraq with him and trust him, while Taylor follows him because he sees him as worthy of being followed. He barks and they jump to attention, following his orders without question. Knowing that he has all the answers and won't lead them wrong. There's a bond there that is unshakable for them. From what I've seen, that's true for most military personnel." She gently scratched the back of his neck as he turned to rest his head on her chest as he listened.

"But I've seen the side that doubts. That questions whether he's leading us in the right direction or not. Knowing that if he makes the wrong choice it could mean the life of one of the Circus. He can't let the rest know though. If they knew he sometimes questions his choices and asks for advice, it would make them question _him_. Only Alyssa and I are privileged to see that side. And it is a privilege."

Tom buried his face between her breasts and tightened his hold on her. "It's been a long time since someone has held that privilege for you, hasn't it?" She said softly. A slightly muffled laugh emerged from her chest and her heart ached at the hurt that laced it.

"Ever."

"Ever?" Rachel said, stilled into shock at the thought.

"She begged me to tell her. Wanted me to share what I had seen or done while on my tours. I met Darien right before Officer Training, and we were already married before my first deployment. Darien had grown up with middle class parents, had never traveled outside of the U.S. She was a strong woman, she had to be as the spouse of career military." Tom sucked in a breath as he tried to order his thoughts. Small hands that were so strong massaged his shoulders and he slumped further into her.

"But she was so incredibly gentle, so much so that she could never understand the more base motivations of people. And so I could never tell her of the horrible shit I had seen, or the horrible shit I had done. I felt like it would ruin the image she had in her head of what her husband was supposed to be like." He fell quiet as the hands shifted and ran through his hair in comforting swirls.

"And then this sassy mouthed slip of a thing waltzed onto my ship and demanded answers." The hands tugged sharply for a moment and he chuckled. "You confronted me at every turn and challenged me to be better. And I wanted so badly to let down my walls and be able to lean against you. To ask you to pick up that terrible privilege." Tom rubbed his face on her breast bone as he considered the saga of events that had followed.

"Don't." She said firmly, and his eyes shot up to hers in confusion. "We can't change the past, only learn from its lessons and hope for a better tomorrow."

He muffled a snicker into the side of her breast and then rolled so that her back was to the door, and the light shining from it. "Yes, oh wise one. I shall try."

"Do or do not. There is no try." Tom stared at her, flabbergasted for a moment as the merriment danced across her face. "If I didn't love you before, I surely love you now after that comment." He swore as her laughter peeled out like bells.

Laughter slowly dying, she ran a comforting hand down his side as his arm shifted so her head could rest on it. "I would be honored to hold that privilege for you." She said simply as brown eyes stared into blue. Caressing her face with one hand, he nodded silently and then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She snuggled her head on his arm and closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

After laying still for a few minutes after she had fallen back asleep, Tom decided to try the same. Exhaustion was pulling at him and he needed to be at his best in a few hours. Carefully shifting, he levered himself out of bed and moved the gun to within easy reach on the nightstand. Hitting the light switch plunged the room into darkness and he was cautious as he moved back to the bed. He made a reminder to himself to fix the light strip under the cabinet tomorrow even as he felt a fierce glow of pride at her resourcefulness.

Tom gathered her back into his arms as he felt the end of the bed dip under a heavy weight. Fur glided across the arm he had wrapped around Rachel's hip as James settled at her back. He slid his fingers through the thick fur as the dog groaned a little in pleasure before falling back to sleep. Tom smiled as a small hand buried under his shirt to fist his dog tags and Rachel squirmed a little closer before going still. Small puffs of breath hit his neck and Tom closed his eyes as contentment and happiness swirled in him.

 **LSLSLS**

So what did you think? I would apologize for most of the fluff but dammit the season finale hit me right in the feels. I expected the Prez to get shot, he was making himself _such_ a convenient target on that platform. I was expecting armed Immunes to storm the Gala. Hell I was expecting a freaking bomb to go off when they were singing. But no. Three minutes left in the episode and the Doc was alone in a hallway and I was like, _NO_. ::sighs::

And that moment between her and Tom? Arg! ::dies of frustration:: I actually danced around my living room chanting, 'kiss her you moron!'

So anyway, as my lovely beta pointed out, they haven't gotten to the reason WHY she left but they needed that moment. Tex has a few point the good Captain hasn't thought of. Which should be in the next chapter! I wanted it in this one but the length got a little out of hand, lol, and Daniel had different ideas. Work and school were a bear last week and I actually stomped around a few times ranting, 'Where is my tablet?! I need to write or someone is going to die!'


	8. Of Badassery and Love

**Hello luvies! Thank you all for being so patient while waiting for me to make an update. I'll keep it short and save most of my comments for the bottom of Chapter 9. What's that you say? This is only chapter 8! Oh yes luvs, for your patience you get two chapters today! Whoot whoot!**

 **Warnings: Get a tissue, ready your hand to muffle your laughter, and turn on that cold shower! Not work safe!**

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 _ **Of Badassery and Love**_

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

There was someone in his bed.

Sliding out of sleep with a sudden awareness only the military can train in you, Tom stilled the instinctive reaction to flinch as his body gained mobility again as he woke. Keeping his breathing slow like he was still asleep, he quickly took stock of the situation.

Light puffs of breath hit his neck and a small hand was wrapped around his dog tags under his shirt. One leg pinned his to the bed while a small female body was pressed up against his right side. Her head lay on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her back and rested around a hip bone.

It was the sudden thump of a heavy head lying against the woman's leg and a wet tongue licking his hand that brought the events of the yesterday streaming back through his mind.

 _Rachel_.

Reaching out to run his hand over thick fur, Tom scratched behind an ear and opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling in the feeble light, and let the emotions roll through him.

Relief. Joy. Excitement. Worry. Elation. Love.

A single tear crept down his face as he remembered her words from last night. _I love you so bloody much._ In the many times he had fantasized about being the one to find her, the hope she still cared for him even a little was all he could muster for her reaction to his presence. Jeremy and Mike had worked to convince him otherwise but he hadn't been able to marshal enough confidence to believe differently until yesterday. _After all, she had run from him._

The hand that brushed away the tear was sleepy but sure in its movements. "Luv?" Rachel shuffled a little closer and then raised herself up so she was leaning over him. It allowed the little bit of light from the tampered strip under Tom's cabinet to illuminate his face enough so she could see him.

"Good morning." He rumbled at her huskily. Her hand moved to his jawline as hazy brown eyes sharpened as she woke further. Stroking a thumb along his jaw, she eyed him as her brain came back online. Sea blue eyes turned dark roved her face hungrily, almost as if convinced that as soon as they looked away, she would disappear again.

"I love and hate this dream." She finally whispered. Tom froze as her words registered in the darkness. His hand spasmed on her hip as he tried to figure out her meaning and the uncertainty that flashed across his face for a brief moment wounded her heart. _Damn it, she had to fix this._

"I love it because it means for a brief moment, I can see you again. I can hold you in my arms like I had dreamed of countless of times before. Hear you laugh again as we talk about anything and everything we can think of. Make love with you in the rare moments of quiet." She gently wiped away another tear that crept down his face as his eyes closed in agony.

"And I hate it. Because I know that as soon as I wake up, you'll disappear. I'll have no idea where you are, and if you're happy. Or even if you're still alive. _And I hate not knowing_."

His eyes flashed back open, and pinned her with a look she could easily interpret even in the faded light. And her heart broke further.

She raised herself up and swung a leg over his hips, straddling him as his hands came up to steady her. His surprised expression at the movement was brief before he arched his back a little as her hands began to move. Running her hands up and down his chest, she let herself glory briefly in the fact that he was hers now. And she took care of what was hers.

Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear. "Do you know what I missed the most?"

Tom felt his head shake slightly in the negative before he could help himself. He had been taken off guard when she had moved. Apparently his Doc could still surprise him, he thought ruefully. She must have seen something in his expression before he'd locked it down, but he had no idea what it may have been as different emotions surged in his chest.

The hands that swept his chest back and forth were comforting, and she had a fiery look of something on her face that he couldn't quite place as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"What I missed most was the look on your face when you would pretend to like my tea." His breath wooshed out in surprise. Light laugher brushed by his ears before she leaned back so he could see her face fully. He finally placed the expression on her face in the dim light and it wasn't the one he had been expecting.

Fierce adoration and devotion.

She cupped his jaw as she leaned in and placed a tender kiss to his lips. "You tried so hard to like it because I liked it. And it only made me fall further in love with you every time you tried to hide your expression when you drank it. So I would purposely bring you a cup just to see it."

He huffed a little in laughter as he remembered the times she had cornered him in his office or in a p-way carrying that dreaded mug. Once they had become friends, she would often come to his office and sit with him late at night when he was doing paperwork so she could unwind a little. And every time she had brought that damned mug.

Tom's breath caught in his chest at that last thought. His hands tightened on her hips and his eyes closed as happiness ricocheted violently through him as he connected the dots.

Soft kisses rained down on his face and he tilted his head up toward them as she muttered things between them that made his heart soar.

A kiss to his cheek. "I missed your laughter when I teased you."

Another kiss to his other cheek. "I missed our arguments about everything we felt like debating about. Elvis is still the King you know." Tom felt laughter bubble up in his chest as giddiness swirled in him.

Soft lips touched his forehead. "I missed the smell of the ocean, knowing it meant you were near."

Tears started falling down on his face from above as she rested her forehead on his and whispered raggedly, "Hearing the sound of your voice. When you'd share stories about Sam and Ashley because you knew I missed them too. The look in your eyes as you looked after your crew, and the look in theirs when they noticed." She stroked his hair gently as dark blue eyes opened to lock with hers.

"The smile that was just mine when you'd see me in a crowd. Knowing I was safest on the James, because you are her Captain. The swaying of the ship, because if I felt it, then it meant I was _home_." She drew in a deep breath and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"But above all else, _I missed you_. Not a day went by when you weren't in my thoughts."

The giddiness had washed away and intense love for this woman replaced it. They had both suffered, there was no denying that.

He smoothed his thumb against a hip bone and brought the other to the back of her head. Pulling her down, he claimed her lips as she curled over him and buried her fingers into his hair.

Something nudged at his mind as she pulled back, but it skittered away again as she placed soft kisses on his chest. He slipped both hands under her shirt and caressed her lower back as her head turned to rest on his chest, and they went quiet.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Let's call in today."

Rachel felt the chest under her rumble in amusement at her words. Strong fingers tugged gently at her hair as they ran through it in lazy passes. They had been lying there in the semidarkness for a while, just enjoying the feel of the other and basking in the love flowing between them.

She could hear the faint stirrings in the ship as dawn started to near. Loathe as she was to move from her perch on his chest, she knew the time to get up was quickly approaching. A wicked thought suddenly crossed her mind and she had to bite back the urge to smirk. _Bite,_ she thought with amusement, _what a bloody good idea._

" _Let's call in today."_

"You know we can't. That does sound like a great idea though." Tom said wistfully. The urge to keep her all to himself today was almost overpowering. After their conversations both last night and this morning he was feeling emotionally raw enough to want to hide away with her. With the state of the engines and the potential danger they could be in, he knew they would have to get up soon. He wanted to check in with Eng first thing after breakfast.

He hissed suddenly as the feeling of teeth sinking into his chest broke through his ruminations. Heat began to crackle in his veins as his cock took an interest in the new proceedings and started to fill again. His morning erection had waned during their conversation but hadn't gone down completely since Rachel was still straddling him, and he could feel her heat against him.

Raising his head slightly to look at her sprawled out on his chest, he raised an eyebrow at her. Brown eyes peered back at him mischievously as she locked eyes with him and bit into his chest again.

"I bet I could change your mind on that." She whispered huskily as her hips started to move back and forth. Suppressing the embarrassing whimper that wanted to emerge, Tom grabbed her hips and stilled the movement. His cock gave a throb in protest as heat began boiling in him.

"We can't." He gritted out as her hips flexed against his hold. The wicked chuckle that came from his chest told him he was about to have a fight on his hands. _Vixen,_ he thought with amused chagrin as her hands slipped beneath his shirt. _Two can play this game._

Grasping her hips tightly, he quickly rolled them and settled his weight on her lower half. Sliding his hands up, he grabbed hers as laughter brushed past his ears. Interlacing their fingers, he shoved her hands above her head and stretched out over her. He mentally swore as he felt his cock settle against her entrance. The fact he could feel her damp heat through both their pants made him want to scream with frustration. He wanted nothing more than to tear off their clothes and bury himself so far in her that his name would be the only one she could remember.

"Think that's going to stop me?" She taunted as legs came up and wrapped around his lower back. He grunted as her hips started moving again and moaned when he felt the head of his cock catch slightly against the bottom of her entrance through their pants.

"We can't." He rasped again. Tom tried to settle more of his weight to stop her movement but she was stronger than she looked and was able to resist. Her back arched off the bed and she panted in his ear, "We damn well can. Unless I need to do the job myself?"

Lust roared through him at the thought of her touching herself in front of him and he shuddered. "We can't because we're about to get interrupted." She looked at him dazedly in confusion as her hips moved restlessly beneath him. Tom glanced over to the side and she followed his gaze. And slumped in frustrated defeat.

James was standing in front of the bed with his back to them, head cocked at the door as he listened to something. His tail started to wag seconds before two knocks followed by a rasp sounded on the door.

"I'm going to fucking throw you overboard!" Rachel called out in irritation. Laughter greeted her before Gunny's amused voice said, "You're at profanity, which means I interrupted before you got to the good bits. That makes up for that one time near Chicago."

Rachel's head thumped back to the bed as Alyssa's laughter peeled out. Tom felt reluctant amusement and curiosity creep over him as he lowered himself to press his face into Rachel's chest and sighed. He was pretty sure a man could die from blue balls and his felt purple.

"We'll be out in a minute and meet you in the Mess for breakfast." Rachel said as she untangled her fingers from Tom's and thrusted them through his hair. She rubbed his scalp in soothing waves and felt the tension start to drop from his shoulders.

Gunny called out a confirmation to her words and then added, "Your bag is out here in the p-way so you can change."

Rapid footsteps and muffled laughter signaled their move away from the door and she sighed as she stared up at the ceiling in sexual frustration.

"I'm about two interruptions away from grabbing a RIB, kidnapping you and finding a deserted island for a few days." The side of her breast vibrated with his words and her nipples tightened at the proximity of his mouth to them. The groan from her chest told her he had noticed.

"Two?" She said with irritation clouding her tone, "If we didn't have a second virus to worry about you would currently be tied to your bed and Mike would have command for the next week." Tom's head popped up with interest at that remark. The heated look he shot her then made her lower abdomen clench in hunger.

"A week?" _Predatory is a good look on him,_ she thought weakly as he grabbed her hands again and shoved them up.

He lowered his forehead to hers and locked eyes with her. "When we get back to base, we're sending the kids off to Christine and Mike's for a night." He growled hotly, claiming her mouth and fucking his tongue in. Pulling back after a moment, he drew her lower lip between his teeth and gently bit down.

"And then I want to see how loudly I can get you to scream. I want to taste you on my tongue and bury my cock so far in all you'll be able to do is moan my name." Tom watched in dark satisfaction as she gave a full body shiver at his words.

Releasing her hands, he stiffly levered himself off of her and stood, moving over to his door to get her bag. Cracking it open, he snagged the black duffle bag located next to the door and dragged it in.

Rachel rubbed a hand over her face and tried to calm down as she consoled herself with the thought of clean clothes.

During supply runs they would move their belongings to the humvee left with the children in case one of the others had to be left behind. She had thought it a bit of an overkill before but now could only be grateful she had retained the few belongings she had left. Dragging herself off the bed, she carefully made her way over to Tom in the darkness as he closed the door.

Flipping the light on, he squinted in the sudden brightness as her body brushed his as she knelt down to unzip her bag. He snorted in mirth as he looked down and noticed what was drawn in what looked like silver ink on the top flap.

"Is that a lightning bolt, Harry?" Rachel pinched his leg gently with one hand while rounding the last corner of the zipper.

"Tony thought it would be hilarious and did it when I wasn't looking." She said dryly as she flipped the flap open. And then quickly flipped it back closed as the man next to her froze.

"I'm going to kill him!" She hissed.

"I'm going to recruit him and give him a raise." Tom declared reverently as he knelt down next to her and flipped the flap back open. Three huge boxes of condoms in black and neon orange peered back at them.

Picking one up, Tom read off the box, "Extra-large size! Glow in the dark for easier penetration!" He pressed his lips together as his chest spasmed. Rachel moaned in embarrassment and placed her hands over her face as red flushed her face.

"So how do you think he knew I was extra-large?"

"TOM!" She slapped his chest as he lost the battle and roared with laughter. He pulled her to him and tried to muffle his laughter in her hair. She pinched his side gently and smiled in reluctant amusement as he tried to calm down. Damn, but she had missed that sound.

"It's not like we won't need them." He chuckled into her hair as mirth continued to rock him.

"I know that! But it's a bit different when you aren't in the heat of the moment. And it's been a very long time since I've had to worry about something like that." She said softly.

Tom hugged her to him fiercely as the last of his laughter melted away. "How long?" He asked quietly.

"The last time I saw Michael was almost three years ago. And then there was this pesky Naval Captain who came along and captured my heart two years ago. He's made it impossible for anyone else to gain even a toehold." She said gently as he pulled back to look at her.

"Sounds like a right bastard." Tom said back just as softly. Sea blue eyes full of love stared into hers as hands caressed her face. Rachel closed her eyes and turned her head to place a kiss on his palm.

"He's been more than worth the wait." She said simply. Tom pressed a kiss into her forehead as emotions surged in him. Love was the most prominent with happiness following a close second.

"Not since Darien. I've been searching for the other half of my heart since I was foolish enough to drive her away." Rachel's eyes flashed open and his breath caught in his chest at her expression. Love and devotion painted her face, and it was all for him. He crushed her against his chest and buried his face in her hair as they quietly took some time for themselves. The rest of the world could wait for a moment longer.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"I'm starting to think we're going to need a crowbar for you two."

Rachel made a face at Gunny as she and Tom walked into the Officer's Mess forty minutes later. Gunny chuckled as he mimicked her expression and then took a sip from his cup. She would have thrown him a one fingered salute if not for the children present. And judging by his mischievous expression, he knew it too, _the bastard._

"We had to let James out." She returned archly as the dog slipped under the table. Finding the outside area on the second deck that was reserved for Admiral Halsey to do his business had been entertaining to watch. James had walked stiff legged around the fake grass the entire time and had made sure to cover every spot he could. Making a mental note to talk to Danny about safely introducing them, she stepped further into the room as Tom moved in behind her.

Tex rolled his eyes as a heavy head laid itself in his lap and gold eyes begged at him. Scratching behind his ears, he then shooed him further under the table. Rachel shook her head fondly as she rounded the edge of the table. James knew Tex was a sure bet and always managed to make his way over to him at chow time.

She ruffled Tony's hair as she made her way past him. "Aunt Rachel!" Swiping a hand at her, he frowned fiercely at her as he tried to pat down his hair. Darting in, she landed a smacking kiss to his cheek and danced away laughing as he flushed.

"Good morning, darling." Rachel kissed Lily's cheek as she swept past her to the coffee pot, trailing a hand across Alyssa and Gunny's shoulders as she came level with them. The other members of the Circus muttered sleepy greetings to her from the other side of the table as they tried to wake up. Torres was slumped on the table and an occasional snore would emerge as Sabine regarded him with amusement from her seat next to Tex. Taylor just shook his head and nodded to her in greeting in his seat next to Sabine as he took another sip of coffee.

Shaking her head in mirth, Rachel stopped and stretched her arm between Gunny and his wife for the sugar packet she could see next to Alyssa's cup. She flicked it with the precision Torres had taught her, and nailed him just as his mouth opened.

Gunny's shoulders shook and Tom's laughter belted out as Torres jackknifed up and sputtered as sugar shot from his mouth. Sabine slumped into Tex as the table dissolved into laughter. Torres reached up and peeled the sugar packet from his tongue and regarded it with suspicious eyes. He then turned that look to Rachel as she leaned on Tom for support as she laughed.

"Damn good shot Harry." He said grudgingly before snorting a little in laughter. She saluted him as she straightened up from Tom's chest. Still chuckling a little, she moved the rest of the way up the table to the coffee pot on the sideboard.

Reaching up, Rachel pulled down two cups as a large presence slid behind her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder as hands slipped around her waist. Quiet happiness thrummed through her as Tom perched his chin on her shoulder and watched as she made their coffee.

Tom had observed Rachel as she'd interacted with the others when she'd entered.

Bittersweetness filled him as he observed the obvious closeness between the group. This was a group that had seen extreme hardship, but had come out the other side all the stronger for it. Thankfulness filled him at the same time as she handed his cup to him. If not for this group, he doubted very much he would have ever seen Rachel again, much less have had the chance to atone for his mistakes. He clapped a hand on Gunny's shoulder as he began to move to take his seat at the front of the table. The Marine just gave him a knowing look and nodded as he took his seat.

Rachel slipped into the chair next to Torres and nudged his shoulder in apology. The sniper slung an arm around her and pulled her into a sideways hug. "It was a damn good shot Doc." He whispered in her ear as approval laced his tone. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek as he moved away.

"So. What's up with the stationary orbit?" Sabine asked, amused as Tom eyed Torres warily. Everyone had noticed that the engines were silent and had wondered at the change in plans from last night. The look fell off her face rather quickly as grim expressions crossed both the Captain and Rachel's faces.

Gunny straightened up in his chair and the Circus fell into quiet watchfulness at the movement. "Kiddos, go find Jeremy please." Unlike last night, there was no argument as Lily and Tony quickly stood and started to move out of the room with alacrity. _That's interesting,_ Tom mused, before alarm shot through him as they cleared the hatchway.

He was pretty sure he was being overly paranoid but he would never forgive himself if something happened to them under his watch. Quickly whistling to get their attention, he stood and held up hand to stop them as the Circus tensed in worry. Lt. Green chose that moment to step into the room and stopped suddenly as the room turned to look at him. _Damn, he's 0 for 2,_ Tom thought with some amusement.

"Lt. Green, please escort them to Dr. Black. After that, find the XO and send him up here if he isn't already on his way." Tension tightened the Navy Seal's face as he nodded. Rumors were flying around the ship this morning as to the reason why they had stopped in the middle of the night. Combined with the expression on his Captain's face, he knew it had to be something serious and he would be briefed on it later.

Gesturing for the children to follow him, Danny couldn't help the small smile that quirked his lips as both of the teens turned to look at Gunny sitting at the table. The Marine tightly nodded his permission and they followed him out the hatchway.

Gunny then turned to face Tom and silently asked for an explanation. Tom quickly explained the late night emergency with the engines, the sabotage and potential danger now on the ship. Grimness fell on the group as they mulled over the news. A few moments passed quietly before it was broken.

"Hawkeye. River." Both soldiers snapped to attention at Gunny's hard command. "Training for Harry resumes immediately. Focus on hand to hand and close range fighting. I don't like the coincidence of the timing." Both nodded sharply in agreement.

"Daniel." Rachel said softly. Everyone at the table knew that her mission had changed. She needed all the time she could muster to work on finding a cure along with the other scientists, but she was hesitant to question his authority in front of the others.

Gunny's eyes turned hard at the question she had turned his name into. "Two hours a day, Harry. You can't help anyone if you're dead." Green eyes bored into hers for a moment before she closed her eyes and tilted her head in acquiescence.

Tom felt his eyebrows fly up his forehead in shock and slight jealousy. Never had she agreed so readily to his orders before!

But then, he thought with sudden clarity as he regarded them both, things were much different than when she had been onboard before. Sudden curiosity mixed with apprehension stirred through him as the Circus starting talking quietly as Bacon and another PO appeared in the hatchway with breakfast. What had she experienced that would get that agreement out of her so quickly? What had they seen? The cities they had mentioned last night on the helo deck took on a much more sinister tone than they already had before.

 _I will gladly bear that privilege for her,_ he thought fiercely as her eyes glanced over to his. The head tilt he got was curious as she took in his serious expression. Sudden comprehension flowed across her face in reaction to the compassionate look he shot her then and feet grabbed his under the table as agreement flashed in her eyes.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Eng, report." Tom called out as he took the last few steps down into the engineering decks. Mike followed close behind as they strode over to the gaggle of engineers surrounding their Chief. His XO had joined them at breakfast shortly after the debriefing of the Circus, with Jeremy and the kids trailing behind him like little lost ducklings.

Mike had relieved the two security personnel he had posted at Jeremy's stateroom, and had gotten an earful from the doctor on the surprise he had been greeted with that morning when he had opened his door. One look from Mike though had snapped the man's mouth shut as the teens and Lt. Green had approached from the end of the p-way. The glare the doctor had shot him then promised havoc if he didn't have an answer soon.

Are all doctors this troublesome or just the ones in the last two years? He had thought with some exasperation as he had reluctantly nodded. Seeing the look Rachel had thrown at Jeremy when they had moved off to the lab after breakfast, he knew she would brief him as soon as they were alone. The response from Commander Garnett quickly shook Mike out of his thoughts.

"Good news sir. Based on the inspection I did, along with the inspections my other engineers did after mine confirmed no other parts have been tampered with." Exhausted faces marred with dried sweat and grease looked in equal parts triumph and relieved as the engineering team gazed at their commanding officers.

Releasing a pent up breath, Tom nodded at the Chief Engineer to continue as she had paused.

"So long as we keep a close eye on the remaining pumps, we can cruise at 20 knots sir once we have the engine put back together." Tom felt his eyebrows raise in surprise at her answer, but he didn't doubt she was wrong. His ship could cruise in excess of 30 knots, and if she felt sure they could close in on 20 he'd take it. The drumbeat of instinct was starting to pound in him to get Rachel back to home base. He doubted someone went to this much trouble to leave it to chance.

Mike shifted beside him to catch his attention. Glancing at him, he followed the XO's gaze back to the group of engineers and Tom frowned. Dark circles were marked under Eng's eyes and if he wasn't mistaken, Chung was swaying slightly as he tried to keep on his feet. He took a closer look at the rest of the group and was unhappy at what he saw. Faces grey with exhaustion stared back at him as they waited for the orders to begin putting the engines back together.

"Get some rack time, all of you. _No exceptions."_ He added that last part in irritation as several mouths opened to argue with him. "Minimum 6 hours, then get some chow before you start working again. We've got plenty of daylight to keep an eye out for trouble, and I don't need the engines blowing us sky high because you thought a fuse was a pump."

Several weak chuckles sounded out before the group snapped to attention as he turned to leave. Tom turned his head over his shoulder and pinned Eng with a hard look as he headed for the stairs. "That means you too, Eng." Her mouth pressed tight before she reluctantly nodded.

"Let's grab the Master Chief and have a meeting over the rosters." Tom said to Mike quietly as they passed through the decks. He had already briefed the Bridge and the CIC crew to be on the lookout for any ships while they waited for Engineering to finish repairs. Tom wanted to rule out a possible saboteur on ship though before he briefed the rest of the crew.

"Do you really think it could be someone on the ship?" His XO whispered to him as they went up the last stair to reach the officer deck. Tom shook his head in the negative as they strolled over to his office and opened the door. This office was the one used when he needed a bit more space than the one in his cabin. He much preferred the one in his cabin however. A small smile crossed his face as the slight smell of tea and the sound of soft laughter drifted through his memory at the thought.

Mike gave him a questioning look as he reached for the phone located on the desk to call the CIC room to page Jeter. Shaking his head in answer, Tom unlocked his desk drawer with the keys he kept stashed under the bottom panel of the desk. With the loss of the satellites they had to do some things the old fashioned way now. And that included keeping a copy of crew rosters on paper now in case the computers went down. If the computers were being monitored, he didn't want it to show where he had been looking.

Settling onto a seat facing the desk, Mike leaned back and leveled his best friend with a look. Tom twitched in his seat but didn't look up from the roster list. _I've still got it,_ Mike thought in wicked amusement, _I'd bet on 2 minutes if Gunny was here._

It only took a minute and a half before Tom glanced up. A smile started spreading across Mike's face at the pained look he was getting. "Just fess up, you know how this ends."

A reluctant smile crossed Tom's face as he leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. "Does Christine know what a gossiping woman you can be sometimes?"

Mike chuckled and sallied back, "I'll tell your Doc you think all women do is gossip." Tom made a face at him as the Master Chief slipped into the room.

"Russ, help me out here." Mike called over his shoulder as Jeter closed the door. The Master Chief raised his eyebrows in amusement at the expressions on both men's faces as he slid onto the second chair next to the XO.

"She would just laugh at you." Tom said dryly.

"HA! But you don't deny she's yours. Fess up time, Cap." Mike demanded. Tom shot him a dark look at the shortening of his title and Mike smirked. His XO only pulled that out on the rare occasions he felt like pissing him off.

"The only thing I'll say is that Dr. Scott and I have resolved most of our personal conflicts." Tom cocked an eyebrow at both men as they started to smirk.

"Gossiping women!" He exclaimed with mock irritation as they both laughed.

"Congratulations, sir." Jeter said softly and Mike echoed him as they watched rare happiness spread across their friend's face.

"Most, Tom?" Mike asked with curiosity lighting his tone.

His Captain nodded thoughtfully while rocking back in his chair with his hands laced behind his head. "We're both different people than we were before. The last year and a half has marked large changes in both of us, and it would be stupid not to take that into account." A half smile slid across his face as he said the next part with certain relish, "I look forward to discovering what those changes may lead to."

The thought that had been nagging at him since this morning skittered again around the edges of his mind. He frowned as he tried to grab it again but it slipped away.

"It feels like I'm missing something. Or not missing it, but more like there's something I need to remember that I haven't taken into account yet." Tom said in response to the raised eyebrow from his XO at his frown. Shrugging, he put it aside for later perusal and started the meeting with his command team.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Stop it, Jeremy." Rachel muttered as she focused on the slide beneath her microscope. The feeling of being watched didn't abate. Sighing in frustration, she glanced up and met the four pairs of eyes watching her from the other side of the containment unit. She had to turn her whole body to meet the other pair of eyes located at her side due to the containment suit she was wearing.

"Oh, bloody alright!" Throwing her pen down to the table in agitation, she stepped back so she could look at all of them in the narrow view of her suit. " _What_?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest at the unimpressed looks she was getting.

Alyssa calmly grabbed another chip out of the bag she was carrying and popped it in her mouth, leaning back on the chair she had grabbed. Once breakfast had finished, the group had separated out into different parties. The Captain and his XO had gone down to Engineering while Rachel and Jeremy had made a beeline for the lower decks, James having to trot to keep up with them. Daniel had shot her a speaking glance as the pair had moved off and she'd nodded as she motioned to Sabine, Torres and Taylor. After 15 years of marriage and a short tour together when Tony had been young, they didn't need to verbalize when they wanted something.

Daniel and Tex had grabbed the children to take a walk around the decks, and she'd thrown him a knowing look as they had all left. With the potential danger from the sabotage, her Gunny wanted to scout out the layout of the ship as well as keep the children in view. Sending the majority of the Circus after the scientists would protect them while they scouted until the group could meet back up. It had already been a few hours and was approaching lunch time.

"So. Inquiring minds would like to know what's going on with you and the Hotty McHot Hot Captain who's been trailing after you." Alyssa said as she grabbed another chip. Sabine's hand tried to steal into the bag, and she slapped it away without pulling her gaze from Rachel. Cocking an eyebrow at her friend through the plastic, she silently demanded an answer.

"Come on, baby girl, you know you want to spill. Though I'm surprised you managed to hold out this long!" Torres's voice laughed at her from the other side of Sabine, and Rachel turned her head to glare at him. The group had been stationed outside the unit and had been watching her with unsettling intensity for the last 15 minutes. She gave a wounded look at Taylor as the man just nodded from his slouched position near the door.

Jeremy tried to muffle his laughter as he put down the clipboard he had been carrying and leaned a hip against the table. He had been surprised at her resistance too as the questioning silence had only grown in the last few hours. _She's grown more ballsy, he thought with amusement,_ and _I had thought it was hard to beat her previously!_ He briefly sent a prayer of support to Tom as he considered the ramifications of that.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not repeat myself, so how about we wait until Daniel gets here before you all start cooing?"

Snorting in mirth, Alyssa quickly shot that down. "He knows I'm going to give him the low down later. And you just gave yourself away, girlie."

"How so?" Rachel demanded with curiosity, and the rest of the Circus began to chuckle.

"You said we'd coo. Which means we'll have something to coo about. So spill what we need to coo about!" Jeremy gave her the look he knew she dreaded. It was the one responsible for the Tequila Incident of '10, and the Incident they both promised each other _never_ happened in Sao Paulo in '12. He was impressed she managed to waver only slightly before caving in. Usually she never made it past the first onset.

"We may have been able to clear the air last night between us. And this morning."

Alyssa started choking on a chip at her answer and the rest of the group hooted in laughter. Reaching over in concern Sabine pounded on her back as she gasped for air. Waving her off after catching her breath, Alyssa demanded, "Score, Harry. 1 to 10 with 10 being earth shattering."

Rachel blushed to the roots of her hair. "Alyssa! Not that nosey! We cleared up what happened between us and made our feelings known. " The Circus froze and Jeremy sputtered in disbelief.

"Wait." Jeremy said slowly. "You had that in bed with you all night and all you did was talk?!" He stared at her in dumbfounded shock before shaking his head and informing her sadly, "I'm revoking your Sexy Scientist Card."

"Not even some frottage?! Second base? Hell, I'd take first base at this point!" Torres slumped back into his seat.

"We got to under clothes touching before we left the ship for supplies. It's been hard to get any time alone with all the interruptions." She informed them dryly as she glared, and all five just grinned back unrepentantly.

"YES! Ok Harry, score dammit." Alyssa fixed her with a hard stare that demanded answers.

Rachel rolled her eyes again before saying, "7, you heathens. It would have been higher than that but we didn't even have a chance to get any clothes off. And that's all I'm telling!"

All she got back was five expectant stares.

Rachel twitched for a moment before bursting out, "And yes! We did finish you nosy nosers!" She leveled a finger at Alyssa as she continued to rant, "And your husband could have warned me he had put those condoms in my bag! Tom was standing right beside me when I opened the flap!" The group howled with laughter as Rachel placed her hands over the plastic protecting her face as she flushed.

Almost sliding out of her seat as she laughed, Alyssa managed to choke out, "What did he say?!"

Rachel dropped her hands in defeat as the group tried to quiet their laughter so they could hear her answer. "He said he was going to recruit him and then give him a raise." She groaned in embarrassed humor. "And then wondered how Daniel knew he was extra-large!"

Alyssa lost the battle and slid to the floor as she gripped her sides in hysterical laughter. Sabine leaned into Torres, not even trying to control the snorting laughs and even Taylor was folded in his seat shaking. Sighing, Rachel turned her attention to Jeremy and was surprised at his expression. Oh he was laughing, but it was in gentle humor and fondness danced in his eyes. Walking forward, he pressed his face plate against hers and hugged her as best he could through the containment suits.

"I'm so happy for you." He whispered through the microphone. Smiling in gratitude, she laid a hand over the side of the plastic and blew him a kiss. Straightening up, he gave her one last squeeze on her arms and then released her. "How about we try to wrap this up and get some lunch?" Nodding in agreement, they got back to work as the rest of the Circus tried to calm down.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom froze in the act of stepping into the Officer's Mess as five pairs of eyes darted to him from the table, and unholy glee lit them.

Mike grunted as he swerved to avoid mowing down his CO and side stepped into the room. His eyebrows shot up at the look on the other's faces and turned to look at Rachel with an inquiring face. "Everything ok, Doc?"

"Please ignore them gentlemen. They came into some information that blew what synapses they had out of the water." Rachel expressed dryly. "Though I am surprised at Taylor's involvement."

The big black man just grinned at her as he shrugged his shoulders in apology. "Sorry ma'am, but I had a bet in it, too." Rachel's cup of tea thumped to the table in shock as she stared at him. Torres snorted as he grabbed one of the plates already laid out for them on the table. "He had 2 ½ years for catch up and a 5 day fuck up." He informed her.

"All of you need to find a different hobby." Tom said amused as he finally entered the room. He pressed a kiss into Rachel's hair as he passed by to take his seat next to her at the front of the table. Her feet wrapped around his and a furry head dropped down on top of theirs. Tom reached down under the table to rub his thumb up the inside of James's ear. The dog groaned and rotated his head on their legs so that Tom could reach more of it. Giving one last rub, he straightened up and meet Rachel's eyes as affection softened them, and he shrugged sheepishly as he reached for a plate. It may have only been a little over 24 hours but he liked the dog currently rubbing his head against his leg. Fur and interruptions notwithstanding.

Gunny and the children trailed in a few minutes later and took a seat. "Where's Tex?" Rachel asked curiously as Gunny reached for one of the plates left over.

"We got cornered on deck 3 by some Seals." Gunny said as he began cutting up his chicken fried steak. His eyes almost rolled back in his head at the first bite. _I wonder if Captain Chandler needs some Marines,_ he thought reverently. He needed to meet the person who had cooked this and bow down to them in thanks. Between the meals last night and this morning, they might need to pry him off this ship.

"With surgical precision they separated him from the herd and dragged him off. I would have been worried but he was laughing as they pulled him away." He continued as he chased a bit of green bean around his plate. The sudden silence made him glance up.

The entire table had watched in entertainment as he had practically inhaled his food. "What?"

"Would you like us to leave you alone with your plate in private?" Rachel asked, highly amused as his fork scraped the plate, looking for the last slice of mash potato.

"What I'd like is for you to go to your room and put on your training clothes. You're about to pay for that comment." Gunny said in satisfaction as outrage flew across her face at his words. Tom pressed his lips together to keep from laughing, as he was pretty sure he'd only land in hot water if he did. The look Rachel gave the children as they tried to muffle their giggles made him grateful he had been able restrain himself.

"By the time you make it to your room, change and get down to the workout room your stomach will be settled. Chop, chop Harry." He just grinned at her as she rose from the table and grabbed her plate to place it in the tub.

"Oh, we'll see who's going to pay for what. I have a score to settle." She promised darkly. Trailing a hand across Tom's shoulders, she exited the room at a fast clip after dumping the plate. James shot out from under the table after her and Tom couldn't help the chuckle as the dog scrambled to catch up.

"River."

Rising quickly, Sabine darted after Rachel out the door, leaving Torres to stack her plate on top of his.

"I don't suppose we could find posts on this tin can? The food alone would be more than worth it." Gunny mused as he licked his fork clean.

The sudden sputtering from his wife next to him as she inhaled her water down the wrong way made him pause, and then thump her on the back to help clear it. The giggles from Jeremy as he tried to muffle them and the way Torres's shoulders were shaking caused him to raise his eyebrows a little. They shot up his forehead in shock as he turned to look at Taylor and saw the man curled in on himself as his body shook.

Flabbergasted, he glanced at both Naval men as all three observed the four as they tried to rein in their laughter.

"Want to share with the class?" He drawled once they were done.

"I'll explain later." His wife said, mirth still lighting her features. Shrugging in agreement, he rose to dump his plate in the cleaning tub.

Anticipation lit his veins as he gave orders for the rest of the Circus to join him in the training room. He loved to spar with Rachel, she was vicious when riled and didn't pull her punches which he preferred. In a real world setting she would need to know what the hit felt like, as well as feeling the shock of hitting someone back.

"We'll join you. I don't know about the Captain but I'd like to witness the Doc in action." Gunny paused and looked at the XO in consideration as the CO nodded his agreement. Wariness settled over him and both Naval men frowned as they registered the expression.

He was pretty sure neither man was ready for what they were about to witness. They had heard close combat but by the humor lighting their expressions he didn't think they had considered what exactly that meant with Marines. Both of them still weren't seeing what was in front of their noses. That part didn't bother him on the XO. Based on what Rachel had conveyed before, Mike would trust her to get the job done. It would only take a demonstration or two before he would cotton on.

But the CO is another matter. He would have been the same as the XO if his feelings for Rachel didn't interfere with that. Wanting to bundle her up and wrap her in cotton wouldn't work to protect her. According to Tex, she had chafed badly under that before and the yelling matches that had caused were apparently legendary on the ship. But then again, he could understand and even agree with the Captain's previous reasoning.

However, that would no longer fly with the Rachel who had returned, and that was something Captain Tom Chandler was just going to have to deal with.

Gunny's eyes turned hard as he regarded them, and Tom felt Mike lean just the tiniest bit back in caution as the Marine's face drained of emotion. Here was the man who had led a group across a dying America, not the jokester from a minute before. He had gotten a taste of what they had gone through, and Tom felt admiration and respect surge in him once more for this man even as forbidding rolled through him.

However, this was still his ship and no one else's. Sea blue eyes turned equally as hard and a tense silence fell over the group as the leaders eyed each other down the table length. Jeremy leaned back in his seat as he watched the two men with a frown on his face. He could feel Gunny was getting at something, and was pretty sure this was going to go over like a lead balloon with the Captain.

"This is your ship, and I don't presume at all to tell you what you can and cannot watch. We abide by your rules as this is your house." The Marine said finally. "However this is one point I will _not_ be swayed on. Harry is ours in this regard, and you will not interfere with that. She is a member of my team and so follows under my command."

Tom felt his spine turn to steel as ice entered his veins. "She is not a Marine." He snarled dangerously as he rose. The members of the Circus rose just as swiftly and backed up to their leader, pulling the children behind them so they were covered from sight. His XO stiffened and shot to his feet, coming up to stand at his Captain's shoulder as the two groups faced off.

Jeremy scooted his chair back in shock and banged into the wall. In the year and a half since he had been on the ship, he hadn't ever seen the Captain lose his shit like this.

"No, she's not." Gunny said firmly. "But she's ours in the blood, sweat and tears we've all shed for each other in the past 18 months. It's in the scars that now litter her body that you obviously haven't seen yet. We've guarded her 6 and trusted her when she's guarded ours." The Marine's head lowered a little in challenge as danger flashed in his eyes. "We've held her as she's cried over the devastation we've witnessed of the world on its knees. She's held us as we've staggered at the sight of piles of the dead collapsed in the streets _of our own country!_ "

Tom reeled back a little as shared grief passed between them, but Daniel wasn't done yet as he continued roughly.

"She's yours in a way that will never be ours, and we respect that and are happy for her. But you _will_ respect our claim on her and the claim she has on us in turn. You will not interfere in what you are about to see. It has saved her life more times than I'd like to think about."

Tom's jaw clenched in agony and terror at the starkness in the Marine's tone. The two leaders regarded each other for a moment more before Tom stiffly nodded. The Circus relaxed and blew out breaths of air as their Gunny stood down, and the group silently moved as one out of the room.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Rachel laughed as she ran laps in the training room as Danny and Admiral ran in staggering lines in front of her, trying to entice James to come play with them as he paced beside her. She pushed the dog a little in the shoulder to encourage him but he remained firmly at her side. Slowing down to a walk, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into the fur at his neck.

He hated what came next and she knew it. Soft rumbles came from him constantly and the hair along his spine flexed up and down as he tried to relax. She had gotten the shock of her life when he had tried to attack Torres a few days after he followed her home. It had been the first time they had sparred after he joined, and none of them had thought to take into account what he would perceive as an attack. Luckily, Taylor had lunged to grab him before he had managed to put more than a few teeth marks in Torres's arm. Gunny had been furious at himself for not thinking of it but it hadn't been anyone's fault, just something to learn from and prepare for next time.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you, Harry?" Gunny called out as he stepped into the room, followed by the rest of the group from lunch.

"Only if you feel like being humiliated old man." Thunder rolled out of James at the sight of the other people and the hair on his body stood on end. He snarled and spread his feet, and Danny had to grab Admiral's harness as the German Shepherd snapped to attention.

Tom raised his eyebrows and cautiously approached the pair as Gunny started to warm up at the front. To his surprise but not Rachel's, the Malinois let him past and then placed his body in front of both of them. He shot her a look and motioned to James as he stopped beside her.

"Normally he rumbles a bit and has a hard time relaxing but even this is a stronger reaction than usual." She said thoughtfully as she stared down at her partner. "It could be because of the events of the past day and a half. He hasn't had time to really settle down and catch his bearings."

She caught the skeptical look he threw down at James and laughed gently. "He's smarter than the average bear, luv. Not only that, but we're pretty sure he was only a year and a half old when he found me. He must have just finished training and probably hadn't even made it out into the field yet so his experience is limited to what we've been able to figure out. We found a veterinarian in a small town outside Denver." She added that last part at his questioning look on James's age.

Frowning, she glanced back down at James and noticed he had gone back to rumbles as the rest of the group had spread out in the area. Tom knelt down and slid his hand down James's back to calm the fur. But who was calming who? The frown deepened on her face as she observed the man sliding his fingers into James's fur.

Shooting a quick look around and seeing no one looking, she knelt beside them both and stopped the hand trailing along her partner's spine. "What's wrong, Tom?" She asked softly.

He froze and looked into the chocolate eyes on the other side of brown fur. Rachel felt alarm shoot through her at the emotions raging in his eyes.

Fear. Grief. Love. Resignation.

What in the bloody hell had happened in the short time she had been gone?

"Alright Harry, enough of that! Get your ass on the floor and James off to the sidelines." Ire flooded her at Gunny's words and she bared her teeth at him. Feeling a last caress against her hand, Tom stood and grabbed James's harness and pulled him to the front. The dog fought a little and then walked stiff legged next to him the rest of the way off the mat.

She had to dismiss thoughts of Tom as adrenaline and excitement began pounding through her as Gunny stepped onto the mat in front of her and started to flow through the opening katas. Automatically copying him, she let her mind wander a bit as her body fell into the rhythm Gunny had beaten into it.

She had never thought she would find sparring fulfilling, but that had changed the first time Gunny had dragged her out of bed the morning after they had left Norfolk. Swore at him multiple times as she had hobbled out of the fighting area marked out, but had never regretted it even once.

It was the knowledge she had the power and ability to protect herself, and the people around her that had steadied her on supply runs and approaching 'hiders'. When it felt like what was left of the world was closing in, she had the satisfaction of knowing that she may fall but by God she would take a bunch of the bastards with her.

Crouching in the darkness in Maggr she hadn't had that. A wave of helplessness and fear had engulfed her as the warlords sacked her clinic and destroyed in minutes what had taken months to build. If they had found them she knew the likelihood of surviving it would have been slim for all of them. She had joined a self-defense class when she returned home but that didn't even come close to what she had learned in the last 18 months.

Blinking out of her thoughts, she registered the faint sound of voices at the front of the room but paid them no mind. They were flowing out of the last set of katas and Gunny thought it was funny to ambush her at random times.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom gripped James's harness as the dog fought him slightly as they walked off the mat. He huffed and then walked on stiff legs beside his other handler once he knew the man wouldn't give way.

"I don't like it either." Tom informed the dog softly as he joined his XO standing with Lt. Green, Admiral heeled at his side as they watched the pair on the mat stretch. James sat down beside him and kept a careful eye on his handler across the room.

Alyssa joined them shortly after with Torres, Sabine and Jeremy following right behind her. Tex and Taylor had grabbed the teens and hustled them out of the room a few minutes ago. They were used to seeing the training but after the eventful lunch it had been thought best to give them something else to do. The groans when she asked about the book report Rachel had assigned them a few days ago about the Dust Bowl had been entertaining to hear.

"Alyssa, they aren't going to use gloves or helmets?" Startled from her thoughts, she turned her attention to Jeremy as he frowned in confusion at the pair on the mat.

"No, we use real world training."

At his further look of confusion she elaborated, "Gloves will muffle the feel of the hit and might throw you off in a real fight. Close combat fighting isn't so much being smarter or faster but knowing the moves you've trained into your muscles over and over again. It's knowing what vibration from a hit will feel like, both throwing one and getting it. If you use gloves in practice but not the real world it could startle you enough to throw off you off. Even a second's difference could mean the chance between you walking away or pushing up the daisies."

The men from the James had listened quietly to her words and when Jeremy glanced at them, they reluctantly nodded. _His jaw looks like it's about to cut glass,_ he thought in sympathy as Tom's jaw flexed again, before the growling at the bottom of their feet made everyone glance down.

It meant they all missed it when the first hit was thrown. The sound of flesh striking flesh made Tom's head whip up as he watched Rachel dance back, flexing her arm from the hit she had just blocked. Gunny moved in with startling swiftness to swing another punch. She ducked under his arm and landed a blow to his chest and he cursed as she darted out as he made a grab for her.

"Move like a butterfly, sting like a bee old man!"

She bared her teeth at him and he grinned savagely as he struck out and caught the edge of her rib cage with a fist. She grunted in pain but used the close proximity to lash out a foot to hit his shin. He dodged around her before she could make contact and latched onto her arm to pull her in.

Dropping like a stone to the floor, she broke his hold and lashed out with her legs and hit his. Rolling out of the way as he fell, she tried to pounce on his form but he threw her off with his legs. Flying through the air, Rachel let her natural momentum spin her body around and dropped one shoulder as she hit the floor. It rolled her back to her feet just in time to see Torres rush at her from the front of the room as Gunny gained to his feet.

Dodging around his rush, she struck out a blow at Torres that he blocked. She grunted again as she registered the fist knocking into her side but didn't let the pain distract her. Strong arms wrapped around her chest and locked on. Slamming a foot into Gunny's instep, she thrust her elbow into his gut and broke lose. Rachel pivoted and knocked aside his arms as he reached for her again. A body suddenly slammed into hers, tackling her to the floor and knocking the breath out of her lungs in a rush. Rachel tried to eel her way out from under Torres but he pinned her to the floor after a wild shot from him grabbed her fists as she tried to land a hit.

"You're dead, Harry. Again!" Gunny barked as he paced in a circle around them. Snarling in defiance, she grasped the hand Torres held out after he'd risen. She didn't watch as Torres darted off the mat, and she and Gunny started to circle each other again.

"Fuck." Danny whistled softly in shock as the group watched the pair go again. "When did the Doc become such a badass?"

"You didn't really think she'd spend 18 months with a Marine MP and not learn how to fight?" Alyssa asked, highly amused as the Captain's head whipped to her in shock and the XO and Seal leaned around him to level her with disbelieving expressions.

"Holy shit! He's an MP?!" The Navy Seal's face dropped into awe as he looked back at the fighting pair on the mat.

Alyssa snorted in mirth as Rachel began to taunt Daniel again as she moved around him on light feet. Daniel had been highly amused at the smack talk Rachel fell into when she fought. He had thought about discouraging it, but nothing would piss off a man faster than a small slip of a woman insulting his mother as she broke his nose. At that point, her opponent would be pissed off enough to make a mistake which Rachel used with extreme prejudice.

"What's an MP?" Jeremy asked curiously as Rachel lashed out again with a fist.

"Military police, each branch has its own force. The Marine MP's are some of the most dangerous mother fuckers in the world. Even a Seal treads lightly around them. They'll have neutralized you with a pinky finger before you've even seen the bastards coming."

The group turned as one and looked at the Navy Seal as he watched the Doc and Gunny grapple as he tried to pull her to the floor. He noticed their stares and shrugged sheepishly, "I may have had some experience with that."

Tom turned back to watch the pair and felt a line of warmth lean into his leg. Reaching down, he absently scratched behind James's ear as he carefully considered the woman dancing around Gunny as she insulted his intelligence. He wasn't sure what he had expected when he had stepped into the room but it hadn't been this. When Gunny had mentioned hand to hand and close contact fighting, he had envisioned something more along the lines of self-defense. Something that would let Rachel defend herself while giving the soldiers traveling with her time to reach her if she was caught alone. What he was witnessing though went beyond that. _In spades_.

Tom's chest clenched tight in sudden rage as the Marine landed a blow to her side, and she gasped in pain and staggered. His mind howled in triumph as she struck out and caught him in the stomach, making him double over in breathlessness. Emotions battled in him as he throttled down the urge to jump in and thrash the man, Marine MP or no.

"Is that even anatomically possible?!" Mike's voice sounded out incredulously as Rachel slung out another taunt.

"That's it. The contest is over, sirs. The Doc has the biggest balls on the ship." Tom felt a reluctant smile break across his face as he turned to regard the two men standing next to him. Mike and Danny's expressions were a combination of awe and impressed respect as Rachel managed to trip Gunny and tried to hop on his back. The Marine quickly rolled and they grappled on the floor for control.

"CO for go, this is CIC."

Tom jumped a little as his radio suddenly squawked near his ear. It took everything he had ever been taught by the Navy to turn his back to her and exit the room. The presence of his XO behind him was comforting as they stepped out into the p-way.

"Go for CO." Tom answered as he turned to look at his XO. Mike's face went serious as they both considered the current situation the ship was had found nothing of suspicion in the roster and the Master Chief hadn't had anything to report on for unusual activity. Most of the crew had stayed on from the Arctic Tour, and they had only needed to pick up a few sailors to replace the ones who had chosen to leave the service when they found their families. And the sailors they had picked up had come from either the Roosevelt or Norfolk before they made the trip around Cape Horn. So far, their only suspect was the home base supply depot.

"Sir, we've had several anomalies across the radar in the last 30 mics. Request your presence in CIC." Lt. Foster's voice rang out with tension gliding under her tone.

"Another ship, Lt.?" Tom asked as he and Mike began moving rapidly to the stairs located at the end of the p-way.

"Unknown, sir."

"Acknowledged. ETA 3 mics with XO." He said while both Commanders picked up their already quick pace. The sound of toenails clicking a fast tattoo against the floor made both men glance down and Tom felt surprise shoot through him at the dark shadow keeping pace beside him. ' _He's smarter than the average bear, luv_.' Gold eyes glanced up at him before the dog picked up to a run, vaulting up the stairs and waiting for both men at the top.

"Couldn't watch anymore either, then?" Tom whispered softly to him as his head came level to the waiting dog as he took the stairs two at a time. Black ears twitched to the side as James pivoted and circled around to his right side as they both swept down the p-way. The slight chuckle behind him made him glance back over his shoulder and look at his XO. Mike just shook his head and didn't answer as they quickly made their way to the CIC room.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Report."

The room quickly came to attention as the CO and XO entered the room. Lt. Foster gave the Captain a curious look at his dark shadow but dropped it at the impassive look she received from her CO.

"Sir, radar has been detecting slight blips for the last 35 mics. They appear to be at random intervals with location estimated at 45 miles off our starboard bow, and are moving very slow. Nothing on sonar has been detected." Lt. Foster's face was tight with strain and Tom felt a brief flash of camaraderie at her expression. He knew she hated not having any answers and Kara knew he felt the same.

"Best guess?" He asked evenly. Ever since she had been promoted to TAO, she had shown a certain ruthlessness and the best guesstimation skills he had ever seen in a Tactical Officer. Barker had been good but she had shown herself to be greater than he had ever been. She was up for promotion at the end of this tour and both he and Mike were anticipating the reaction her husband would have when she shot up a rank higher than him.

Of course, he thought with ruefulness, they had both been surprised by Lt. Green's reaction when she had decided to keep her maiden name. Danny had just laughed and twirled her around the dance floor again after she had been asked the question by Mike.

"Low guess would be a rogue buoy with the slow speed. But my best guess? I think it's a stealth fighter ship. Possible Chinese, Russian or Indian with it being the Pacific but could be any other nation at this point." Lt. Foster shifted a little nervously. Her instincts were hammering at her that she was right but the chances of it being an actual stealth ship would be considered crazy from an outside view.

Tom regarded her thoughtfully as Mike started to question her. "Why that option? What are the chances any navy left in the world would have enough knowledge and ability to crew a stealth ship?"

She glanced apprehensively at both men for a moment before her spine straightened and she started to defend her hypothesis. "If it was a buoy, it would be shifting south and drifting with the current but it's not. The object is moving slow but in a northern pattern against the current. The blips keep coming in and out, almost like whoever it is doesn't have a solid grasp on what they're doing. Any other ship would be a solid appearance on radar whether civilian or military. And based on the fact our engines were tampered with, I think it's someone trying to make sure the damage holds. "

Lt. Foster flushed with pride at the approving looks her commanding officers then gave her.

"Very well done, Lt. Foster." Mike nodded firmly at Tom's words. Both of the men had exchanged looks at her second guess as they had quickly came to that notion themselves. But Tom had wanted to hear her reasoning first. She's going to make a damn fine Captain one day, he thought before turning to his XO.

"Wake the engineers, we're out of time. The only reason why we've been left alone so far is because we stopped last night. Which means they think we're down now, but we haven't sent any out any SOS transmissions yet which is probably making them nervous. I want engines up in two hours, and it's time to brief the crew." His XO nodded sharply before rapidly leaving the room.

"We're going to give him 10 minutes to wake the engineers, then I want a ship wide broadcast Comms." The Lt. manning the Comms station nodded sharply as the Captain continued to address the room, "I don't have to tell you to keep a sharp eye out for any changes to radar and sonar." The room voiced confirmation as he sank into an empty seat next to Lt. Foster's station. She settled back into her own seat as James sat beside his chair and laid his head in his lap. Tom buried his fingers in his ruff and began to scratch gently as Lt. Foster glanced over at him.

"New recruit sir?" She asked softly as she looked back at the radar to double check if the ship had returned.

"Yes ma'am. So far he's working out just fine but we need to work on his haircut." Tom reached his other hand out and rubbed the insides of both ears with his thumbs. James groaned out a happy sigh as Lt. Foster laughed gently at his remark and then let him pet the dog in silence.

"Ship just blipped again, sir. No new movement." Tom nodded to the Lt. Foster's report some minutes later. Checking his watch, he noticed it had almost been 10 minutes.

"Comms, get me the ship." He called out, and hearing the affirmative a moment later, he picked up the mic in front of him as the whistle rang out and he addressed his crew.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Attention crew of the Nathan James, this is the Captain."

Rachel and Gunny paused in their third bout and glanced over to the front of the room with surprise, as neither had noticed Tom and the XO leave. They hadn't noticed either the crowd that had gathered to watch them.

The members of the audience belonging to the James froze as their Captain's voice rang out. Based on their expressions as they listened intently, they had been waiting for this for most of the day.

"At 0130 last night, Lt. Chung detected a small anomaly in the engines and shut them down to take a look. In doing so, he saved this ship. A part we received from home base had been tampered with to such a degree that it had passed inspection by Engineering and was inserted into the frame but would later malfunction. In our haste to get to San Francisco, the part shattered before it was meant to. Had we continued on our planned course, in less than a month we would have been stranded without power far out into the Pacific Ocean. I don't need to tell you what the outcome of that would have been."

Angry rumbles started coming from the group of sailors in front of them and restrained violence danced in the air. Someone made a shushing sound as Tom continued.

"A little over 40 mics ago, the TAO found blips coming across her radar screen 45 miles off our starboard. Suspicions are it's a stealth fighter making sure we're dead in the water."

Rachel shivered a little as cold rage swept through her and was echoed on the faces of the crew in front of her. The thought that there was a ship out there patiently waiting for the James to die was a horrendous one.

"I want everything on lockdown in 40 mics. Stay off the Engineering decks as they work to repair the engines and stay close to your stations. CO out."

Rachel threw a look at Gunny as she raced off the mats and over to Jeremy. He nodded and didn't say a word as they turned to the door.

She frowned and looked around the mess of sailors as they streamed out in hurried waves from the room.

"Alyssa, where is James?" Rachel turned to look at the Sargent as Gunny used the edge of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face as he approached. She quickly swiped at her eyes with her sleeve as sweat stung them and continued to look around the area.

"He went with your Captain."

Seriousness was etched into Alyssa's face as the Circus members turned to look at Gunny for orders.

A single eyebrow raise was Rachel's only response before she grabbed Jeremy's arm and they hurried to the door. They would need to secure the lab quickly in case this turned into a fight and time was of the essence. She would hunt her boys down later.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom swept into the workout room as his crew rushed past him to secure the ship and met the grim looks the Circus wore as they waited for him. Gunny's eyes flashed in constrained anger as the rest of the group flanked their leader but Tom knew it wasn't because of him. This situation was a shit storm to be sure.

"What's the play, Captain?"

Eyeing him, Tom kept silent as he stalked the rest of the way up to the group. He took comfort in the feeling of fur brushing against his leg as he stopped a few feet away from the Circus.

"Sitrep on the combat abilities of the Circus." Gunny's head tilted at the Captain's command and he studied the man as he considered it. When he'd told Rachel so long ago that the Commander was a tactical genius, he hadn't been kidding. There was a damn good reason why it had been the Nathan James chosen to ferry Rachel up to the Arctic, and that reason was currently staring at him with cold blue eyes. The man was ruthless in defending his ship, and had the ability to come at a problem in creative ways that couldn't be expected.

As an MP, he'd kept an ear open on the other branches in case trouble rumbled out that his team would be called in to handle. The tales that had reached his ears 5 years ago about a certain wily Captain had intrigued him, and he'd kept tabs on the man's missions and been impressed on what he'd heard. But did he trust him enough with the people he considered family?

Tom felt an eyebrow rise at the considering look the Marine swept up and down his body. Both men knew what the Captain was really asking, and by the shifting of weight from the soldiers behind him, the Circus knew it too. A decision flashed through Gunny's eyes before he spoke.

"Sargent Alyssa Smith is our incendiary expert and is damn good at what she does. You need a bomb dismantled and she'll have it done in 3 seconds. She's served one long tour in Iraq as IED demolition and two short tours in other parts of the Middle East for the same." Remembered terror and grief swept across the Marine's face but was followed swiftly by pride. Tom felt his gut clench in sympathy for the man even as his mind started to assimilate the knowledge the Marine was providing.

"Sargent Sabine Summers is our hand to hand combat specialist and I've served alongside her long enough to know you don't fuck with her. She'll have you on the ground crying for your momma before you can even blink. Corporal John Torres is the best damn sniper I've seen in years. He can shoot the wings off a fly at 50 paces with one arm tied behind his back. Staff Sergeant Taylor Brown is Special Ops and was being wooed by the Rangers before the world went to shit. He's our tactical guru and plans out our routes along with organizing first contacts with 'hiders'."

Tom felt a half smile tug at one corner of his lips as the Circus members flushed with pride and straightened their spines as Gunny recited their accomplishments. Tension strung his shoulders tight as the Marine continued with the last two adult members of the Circus who were currently missing.

"Tex Nolan is retired Army with knowledge in hand to hand and combat fighting. After he retired, he worked for the CIA at Gitmo, which you know. He and the Staff Sergeant plan in conjunction." Tom nodded tightly and waited for the last member. "Dr. Rachel Scott is our physician and is proficient in hand to hand fighting. She is also our back up sniper in case Corporal Torres goes down. While not as skillful as Corporal Torres, she can still cause maximum damage. Take Sargent Summers's report from yesterday into account however. She won't go for the kill shot first unless absolutely needed."

Gunny paused as he ran through his decision one last time. Nope, still sure.

"I'm Gunnery Sargent Daniel Smith and I am an expert in hand to hand and close contact fighting. I served as an MP with two tours in Iraq and Afghanistan, and lead the Circus. We are willing and able at your command, sir."

And with that, the Marine placed himself and the Circus firmly under Tom's command. The Captain and Marine exchanged looks as Tom silently asked if he was sure. Even though Tom was higher in rank, they were different branches of military so Gunny wasn't required to place his team under the Captain's command.

"You are an excellent Commander and I would be proud to follow you. At your command, sir." Gunny said firmly.

"Thank you for your service, Gunny." Tom said quietly as they exchanged looks of respect. "And thank you, all of you, for the service you have done for the survivors of America. Without you, our nation would be in a much worse place than it already was. I can't imagine what you've seen, and experienced, in the last 2 years but you have your nation's undying gratitude and thanks for your bravery and courage in the face of such danger and misery. Added to the fact you've kept alive the world's best hope for saving it and the world owes you a great debt that can never be repaid."

Tears touched Alyssa and Sabine's eyes while the men wore fierce looks of pride as the soldiers in front of Tom snapped to attention. But the Captain wasn't quite done yet.

"And I owe you a great debt. Not only did you keep safe my heart, but you taught her how to see to her own defense. She's probably going to drive me into a heart attack," he added the last ruefully while the Circus chuckled, "but you have _my_ undying gratitude and respect. Ask for anything and it will be be yours if it's even remotely in my reach. There is nothing I can do that will ever come close to what you accomplished while waiting for me to catch up."

"Damn." Alyssa sniffed as she wiped away the tears creeping down her face. "Now I know why Harry loves you so much. You're one smooth talker to go along with that pretty face."

Laughing, Tom crossed the remaining distance and pulled her into a hug. " _Thank you_." He whispered fiercely into her hair. He pulled back to clasp forearms with Gunny as he quietly repeated his thanks to the man.

A half smile pulled at Gunny's lips, "She makes it easy to love her." He said simply, and Tom couldn't help but nod softly in agreement.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Shortly after that, Tom led the Circus to the Galley to meet with the other TAC teams he had already gathered there.

"Most of them have already met you, but I want to make sure everyone knows who you are in the event this comes on ship, and that you know who they are as well. Rachel would go on a rampage if any of us were hit by friendly fire." Tom said in response to Gunny's look as they trekked up.

A short laugh pulled out of the man as he nodded in agreement. "You should hear the creative things she swears at us when we get injured." Gunny said wryly. "The XO wasn't kidding when he said she's gotten a bit more foul mouthed than she used to be."

Tom raised an eyebrow at him in intrigue as they stepped into the Galley room. He would have to quiz him later about that as it sounded like an interesting story.

The room snapping into attention pulled him from that thought. "At ease." He commanded as the Circus slipped around him to take places next to their Navy brethren.

The CO quickly gave the teams the rundown on the members of the Circus and their abilities and then turned to floor to Lt. Green as he introduced his team members. There had been several amused snorts when he'd reached Rachel and Tom couldn't help the small tug of pride under the fear he still felt as he thought of the training earlier.

Gunny's words ran in a loop in his head. ' _It's saved her life more times then I'd like to count_.'

The tension in his shoulders pulled tighter as he considered what situations she had found herself in that made Gunny say something like that. He may have only known the Marine for just over a day, but Gunny didn't strike him as a man prone to over exaggeration.

Dammit, he had to find a way to deal with this knowledge that wasn't going to drive him into a strait jacket.

Gunny's words ran in a loop in his head as Tom rested his back against the wall behind him. ' _It's saved her life more times then I'd like to count_.'

The tension in his shoulders pulled tighter as he considered what situations she had found herself in that made Gunny say something like that. He may have only known the Marine for just over a day, but Gunny didn't strike him as a man prone to over exaggeration.

Dammit, he had to find a way to deal with this knowledge that wasn't going to drive him into a strait jacket. Besides the obvious, why was this bothering him so much? He had been excited and straight out lustful over the thought last night that she had the strength to walk beside him. To be able to defend herself and others around her should the need arise.

"It never gets any easier." Gunny's voice jolted him out of ruminations and he had to beat down the sense of embarrassment when he realized the room had emptied while he had been thinking.

"What never gets easier?" Tom brought his hands up to his face and tried to rub out the tension building between his temples.

"Dealing with the fact our women are badasses', and that they'll kick our asses if we try to keep them out of the fight." Tom froze with his thumbs pressed into both sides of his temple as he stared at Gunny in disbelief. The calm look he got in return made him snort then a little in helpless laughter.

"How do you do it?" He asked the Marine. "How did you deal with your wife on the front lines without you?"

Gunny smirked a little and leaned against the table behind him. "Oh it wasn't easy, I can tell you that right now. There were days when I'd wake up in bed alone, take Tony to school and wonder what the hell we thought we were doing." The Marine's face sobered and seriousness replaced it. "I would wake up every day and pray to God her training would hold. That I'd be able to welcome her back home with open arms and not face her casket with the flag draped over it."

The look on Gunny's face was agonized as he continued softly, "There were many friends we knew who weren't so lucky. They wouldn't be the women we love without that steel in their spines. Don't think it's any different for her as well." Here Gunny pierced him with a hard look. "There were many a night I would find Rachel sprawled out on the ground with her head in the stars, thinking about you. Most of the time we just sat there and ate mints quietly. But sometimes, she'd share stories about her time on the James. And about you."

Gunny stood then and clapped a hand to Tom's shoulder. "Take comfort in the knowledge she's better prepared now than she's ever been before and no longer by herself. There's no way in hell the Circus and the James will let her walk this path alone. We're all with her until the bitter end."

Tom couldn't help the bittersweet smile that crossed his face at that point. "My wife was a school teacher." He offered quietly. "She was a strong woman but very gentle and easy going. I'm just trying to wrap my head around what my heart already knows."

Tom's smile turned a bit rueful at Gunny's questioning look as he paused. "Oh, just the knowledge that the woman who is quite possibly the love of my life can kick my ass six ways to Sunday if I fuck up."

"You're bloody right I can." Both men spun around and took in the two women smirking at them from the doorway. James darted from the back of the room and buried his head against Rachel's leg in greeting.

"You know," Alyssa said thoughtfully as she leaned against Rachel, "this is the second time we've caught them braiding each other's hair in the last day. I'm starting to get worried."

Rachel leaned into her and said in a sotto voice, "Well, Don't Ask Don't Tell _was_ repealed before the government went dark." Both women folded over in laughter at the looks that crossed both of the men's faces at that. "I'd pay money to see that!" Alyssa choked out and Rachel leaned on her for support as fresh laughter burst out at her comment.

Tom exchanged a glance with Gunny and both of them rolled their eyes. "Are you done yet?" Gunny asked in fond amusement as the laughter faded into hiccups. Alyssa's mouth twitched with renewed amusement as she wiggled her eyebrows at him and he just shook his head at her. The Marine quickly strolled forward and grabbing his wife's arm, pulled her out of the room as fresh laughter danced in her wake.

Tom leaned against the table behind him and watched as fondness and love rolled over Rachel's face as she watched the pair disappear around the corner in the p-way. Turning her head towards Tom, she gave him a shy smile as she covered the distance between them. Opening his legs, he pulled her in and buried his face in her hair as he felt James settle against both of their legs. He buried a hand in thick ruff and pulled James in tighter as Rachel wormed her way further in, wrapping her arms around his back and hooking her hands into his belt.

"Love of your life?" She whispered into his chest in the comfortable silence.

"Yes, ma'am." Tom whispered back just as quietly in her ear. "I've wasted too much time in not saying the things I needed to say. I lost you for almost two years because of it."

His arms tightened around her when she tried to pull back. Huffing a little, she settled back against his chest as she voiced her next thought. "Tom, be realistic. Were you really ready two years ago? I can tell you with absolute certainty I wasn't. I may have finished mourning for Michael but I wasn't strong enough yet and we both know it. "

"And can you tell me that you wouldn't have waited for me if I had just said something? Anything?" Tom leaned back and studied her expression as she frowned a little at him. "I would have waited for you to be ready." He added quietly.

Love flooded her face and she unhooked one of her hands to rub a thumb across an eyebrow and paused to apply pressure to the pain throbbing at his temples. "Of course I would have, don't be silly. But we can't change the past…"

"Just learn from its mistakes." He quoted with her. "Yes, oh wise one."

She placed a kiss on his chest and leaned the rest of her weight into him. Tom suppressed the rising frustration as the thought he had been chasing all day streaked just out of reach again. Rachel felt him tense as pain began pounding again at his temples. Frowning, she pulled back and eyed him as he lifted one hand and tried to relieve in the pressure at his temples.

"Sit down." She softly command as she unhooked both hands from his belt and pressed down on his shoulders. Tom gave in quickly and dropped into the seat in front of her. Pleasure lit up his spine in waves as small strong hands began kneading along the muscles lining his shoulder blades. He grunted in relieved pain as she found a tight knot in one of muscles and thumbs bore down to work it out. Rolling his neck back, Tom rested his head on a taut stomach as the tension finally started to release along his spine and he sighed in relief as the pain dulled down. His eyes slid closed and he drifted for a while as her hands swept along his shoulders and started their migration north into his neck and hair.

"Did you and Jeremy secure the lab?" He muttered sleepily some time later as the miracle hands finally stopped and looped around his neck. Kisses rained down on his hair and he tilted his head back to feel them on his face. Capturing his lips, she nibbled on his bottom lip before reluctantly releasing it. "Yes, Captain Chandler." She teased gently.

"What do you plan to do today without access to the lab?" His eyes slit open a little to reveal hazy blue as awareness began sparking back into his system. Rachel unlaced her arms from his neck and rounded his chair, sliding into his lap before he had a chance to protest her move. Tom grabbed her hips and pulled her as tightly into him as he could, wrapping an arm around her back to lock her into place against his chest.

"Well, I was hoping to entice a Captain in the Navy to come take a nap with me." Temptation clawed in him at her words, and tiredness beat a drum through his body as he considered her proposal. Sleep had been in short supply in the last three days, and with the fight in San Francisco yesterday morning and the emergency call last night, sleep sounded like a damn good idea. And to be curled around Rachel while he was at it? Perfection.

But duty pulled stronger and she nodded at his expression before he even voiced it. She softly kissed him and tried to pull herself off his lap but was hampered by the arms that turned to steel around her at the movement.

" _Tom_." She said in exasperated amusement as she tried to wiggle off his lap.

" _Stop moving_." He rumbled in her ear. Shuddering, she stilled her movement and waited for him to say something or let her go.

"Get plenty of sleep Dr. Scott, because come hell or high water you're mine tonight." He whispered darkly to her before biting into her shoulder to get his point across. Tom loosened his arms reluctantly and she shot out of his lap before spinning around. He almost thought she would be flustered but the look on her face was far from it. Defiance was etched in her eyes and the smile she threw at him was all temptation as she leaned in and kissed him roughly.

"Promises, promises, Captain Chandler. Let's see if you can keep them." She taunted, and laughed as she danced out of his reach when he playfully growled and made a swipe for her. Blowing him a swift kiss, she darted out the door with James scrambling across the room after her. Tom leaned back in his chair and blew out a breath before rising to his feet to check on the readiness of his ship.


	9. The Sad Bastards Club

_**The Sad Bastards Club**_

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom prowled down the different p-ways in agitation as the ship sat in tense silence. It had been three hours since he had gotten the call from CIC, and until the engines were repaired, all they could do was wait. The lengths Engineering had gone to in their search had been extremely thorough but debilitating. It was likely the engines wouldn't be able to come back online until tomorrow morning, and Engineering was working as fast as possible to get them up. He felt like a damn sitting duck with his ass hanging out in the wind just sitting here.

He cursed silently for making them stop this morning but then rebuked himself harshly for it. They had been too tired and the chances of them making a mistake would have been much higher. And the idea of a stealth ship sitting in the wings watching was far too ludicrous to even imagine.

He grasped the railing as he quickly traveled down the stairs to the deck containing the workout room. In another hour it would be dinner time but he needed to work out some of the aggression and stress lighting up his system.

There's another way to do that, he thought darkly, before pushing the thought away. The first time between him and Rachel deserved to be better than a way to settle his body. Though after that was free game and fierce desire rolled through him at the thought.

The sound of fists slamming into a punching bag broke through his thoughts and he sped up. He hoped to God it was someone who would be willing to spar with him. Most of the crew was a little too intimidated to fight with their Captain, but his TAC teams took extreme pride in laying him out on the rare chances they could get past his guard in practice.

He stalked through the door and then froze in angeried dismay. _Fuck_!

Tex turned at the sound of someone entering the room and raised his eyebrows as the Captain turned on his heel and started to march back out the door.

"Something wrong, Commodore?"

Tom stopped as rage rolled through him as the situation with the James and his anger at Tex came to a head. Walk away, he urged his feet, Rachel is already going to kick your ass when you finally do confront him but that doesn't mean it has to be today.

Tex pursed his lips thoughtfully as he eyed the man he used to call friend. Oh, he still thought of Tom as a friend, but he was pretty sure the man wanted to hang him by his heels and beat the daylights out of him.

And Tex couldn't blame him one bit for that as the thought of holding Sabine safely in his arms at night rolled through his mind. He had wanted to corner Tom this morning and get it over with, but Gunny had put a stop to that pretty quickly when he'd asked for advice.

"Let him have some time to square things with Rachel, and get the engine situation taken care of first." The Marine had said as he'd squinted in the bright light as they'd stood on the outside portion of deck 3. "And then fight it out and reclaim your friendship with him. Harry is going to kick both your asses when she finds out so be prepared to lay it all on the line at once so it's done with."

By the set of the Captain's shoulders and the way he had barreled in here though Tex was pretty sure the man needed to wail on something. Might as well hit two birds with one stone, he thought in resignation, as a picture of a Rachel on the warpath streaked through his mind.

"Don't you want to know how easy it was to talk her into leaving? All I had to do was mention it, and she jumped on the chance." He drawled quietly as the Captain managed to get his feet moving again out of the room.

Winner, winner, chicken dinner.

Tom's vision washed away in a sea of red as his hands clenched into tight fists. Nails drew blood as he slowly rotated on his heels and his eyesight cleared enough to see Tex draw one hand out of a boxing glove and throw him the tape to wrap his hands with.

Whipping off his BDU jacket, Tom dropped it to the floor carelessly as he quickly tapped up his hands and grabbed a pair of boxing gloves hanging on the wall. Quickly jogging in place to warm up, he pushed back the rage clouding his vision to take stock of the man waiting patiently on the mat for him.

"No face hits. And I want to know everything about those last few days." Tom snarled as he stalked up to the mat.

"Rachel is going to know anyway." Tex reminded him as they started to circle each other.

"I'm more worried about concussions taking out the CO of a Goddamm Naval Destroyer than I am about you!"

Darting forward, Tom slammed a fist into Tex's gut and his mind howled with bloodlust as the other man staggered back from the blow. He dodged to the side as Tex swung out a wild hit that caught the edge of his rib cage but he refused to let the pain distract him.

"You made it really easy you know." Tex goaded as he ducked under a swing and then blocked the other fist that came hammering at him. "You made sure she was escorted back to her stateroom every night. All I had to do was slip in and wait for the guard to bring her back."

His breath whooshed out of him as Tom socked him in the stomach and he managed to move back quickly enough to dodge the next hit.

Dammit, he's like a fucking freight train! Better get the rest of this out quickly before you drive him into throwing you overboard, Cowboy. Sabine will just scowl at you as she fishes you out of the ocean, he thought frantically as he ducked another swing.

"She had to leave, Commodore. That was why it was so easy to convince her to go."

"Bullshit!" Tom raged as he surged forward. Tex danced back on light feet and dodged once more to place himself back in the center of the mat. He blocked the fist flying at him but didn't see the other one until it hit home. Gasping, Tex leaned his weight on his knees and tried to take steady breaths as Tom ranted around him.

"She was safe on this ship! I may have lost my temper and not let her know the plan but she was _safe_. You convinced her to leave, and she's spent the last 18 months in constant danger." Tom drew in deep breaths as he struggled to control his rage.

"I didn't convince her to do shit, Tom." Tex cursed and dropped low as he saw the control snap loose again on Tom's face. Backing up quickly, he managed to get a lucky hit in that caused Tom to stop and lean over to drag in ragged breaths.

"I could see it in her eyes even before the fight between you two, Captain. What did you think was going to happen when she managed to create an airborne cure? Not stay safely on the James while others risked the danger in spreading it, that's for damn sure."

 _Oh thank heaven,_ Tex silently said the prayer, _I'm not sure what I would have done if he hadn't stopped._

And the Captain had stopped. Tex watched the rage retreat a bit and the Naval Commander come back to the fore.

"She was going to leave. Maybe not then, but it would have been soon. The Doc is not the type to stay behind the walls of the castle and let others do the dirty work. Your woman is no shrinking violet, she's a fucking steel magnolia. And no way in hell was I going to let her leave without some form of protection."

Tom's jaw clenched tight at the truth simmering in his blood. "Then she would have had the protection of TAC teams to back her, and I would have been with her leading them."

Tex's face peered at him skeptically. "Would you have really left the James? Leave your crew and children behind to follow her on what could have been a suicidal mission? I can believe the President would send her with a tactical group, but you can't really tell me you would have left with them."

The thought Tom had been chasing all day crept closer and pushed the rest of his rage away. "And why would you believe that about the President?" He said slowly as a wave of forbidding swept over him.

Tex raised his eyebrows in amusement as he backed off and started to pull off his gloves. He was pretty sure the fight was done, and thank God it was. Fire licked up his ribs from the hits Tom had gotten in, but satisfaction rolled through him as he thought of the shots he had managed to sneak in.

"Well, wasn't 'the plan' for the President to pardon her? The least he could do for her service was give her some protection as she worked to spread the cure."

A sick feeling swept over Tom, and Tex looked at him in concern as the blood drained from the Captain's face. "You didn't find that out from one of the crew, did you?" He asked as desperate hopefulness clouded his thoughts.

Tex eyed him in confusion and replied carefully, "No, sir. Gunny was pretty sure that was the plan from the start. He and Rachel discussed it a few times a couple of months after we left but it was dropped after a while."

Tom closed his eyes tightly as pain exploded in him. In all the excitement and events in the last day, it hadn't occurred to him that Rachel hadn't brought up the fact that as far as she was supposed to know, she was still waiting to be tried for murder.

Not. Fucking. Once.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

Tom's head jerked slightly in her direction before he controlled the motion as she came further into the room. Pain lanced his soul as he drew on the strength and training the Navy had given him and emptied his face of emotion.

He calmly turned and met her head on as she stalked over to the two men on the mat, Gunny trailing after her as the Marine rubbed his forehead and shot them both a look of irritation.

"Ah, now Doc..."

"Shut up." Rachel hissed in fury at Tex as she came to a stop in front of them both. The furious expression dropped for a moment as she met Tom's expressionless face before it tightened again.

"Was it all just a lie?" Tom asked quietly, without letting the pain shredding his heart leak into his voice.

Rachel paused and closed her mouth with an audible click on the rant she had been about to unleash. She pushed her anger aside and studied the man staring at her impassively. What she saw made panic and adrenaline dump into her system all at once. There was only one other time she had ever seen that look, or rather, non-look on his face and it had been that horrible night before they had torn into each other over a monster.

"Papa Bear. Cowboy."

Without verbally acknowledging the request, both men turned and quickly made a path for the hatchway. She knew they would leave the room but would wait for her outside.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and braced her feet against the floor. She spared a brief thought of thanks that Taylor and the children had stolen James and taken him to the upper decks when Gunny had come to get her for dinner. James was beginning to see Tom as an extension of her, but she didn't feel like plugging any holes today if he saw them fighting.

 _Please God just let it be something simple_ , she prayed into the silence as Tom began to calmly pull off his boxing gloves.

"What do you mean by, 'was it all a lie', luv?"

"I'm not sure you have the right to call me that right now." Tom returned softly as he began to strip the tape from his hands.

Dammit, woman, courage, she urged to herself as her mind wavered in panic. She had no clue what was going on, but her instincts were screaming at her that this was about to be a fight of the highest order. And she had no idea what she was fighting against, but she damn well knew what she was fighting for.

In a second, her life spun out before her eyes and the cold black emptiness that she could see of her past before the James frightened her.

Oh, there had been brief glimpses of light as different people swung in and out of her life at times. It wasn't until after she had joined the ship that she'd let more in. The Circus and crew of the James burned bright with Jeremy in their corner of her soul but even the combined might of them couldn't reach all the dark places.

There had only ever been one that had brought such color and bright sunlight to the darkness that it had blinded her with the glory of it. There had been horribleness and grief along the way, but it had been more than worth the pain to feel the heat soak into her.

But now her sun was standing in front of her, closing himself off just like he had done that night. Now that she had experienced what it felt like to stand in the sun and feel it embrace her, she knew it would shatter pieces of her soul to return to that half-darkness. She may be the love of his life, but he was the light in her soul. And she would not let him go unless he demanded it.

Tom continued to unwind the tape from his left hand as he tried to control the agony spreading through him.

He wanted to be wrong. He prayed he was.

"You knew." He stated it plainly, but could tell from the expression on her face she didn't understand.

"You knew about the plan to pardon you. Or if you weren't sure, you at least thought it likely enough. You haven't asked about it, not even a hint. Granted it's only been a little more than a day, but one of the last times we saw each other, I promised to make sure you would be tried for capital murder. So I would think that would be one of the first things you would ask about." Tom paused as he switched to unwinding the tape from his right. He took a quick step back as she took one forward, and steeled his spine against the hurt that flashed over her face.

"Now, that could be explained away since it has just only been a day and a lot has gone on in it. Except for the fact Tex just mentioned Gunny had talked to you about it in the first few months after you left. Add to the fact that _none_ of the Circus have brought it up tells me they knew about it too." Throwing the tape carelessly to the floor, Tom folded his arms across his chest and looked at her with hard eyes.

"So yes, _Dr. Scott_. Was it all a lie? Did you just tell me what I wanted to hear most? Obviously no one on the James meant a damn thing to you at all." Tom closed his eye for a brief moment as tears started to run down Rachel's face, but kept a tight control on his face. He didn't want to show her how this was shredding his heart.

"That's not true. You know it isn't!" Rachel said around her tears as she tried to reach to touch him.

Tom leaped back to avoid her and finally lost the control he had been trying so desperately to hold on to. " _Bullshit_!" He raged out, and he was sure his face was finally showing the agonized pain flooding his heart. "That's absolute bullshit, Rachel! We had no contact from you, no word at all to know if you were alive or dead. You may not have known how I felt about you but at the least I thought we were _friends_! All I had to go on was the whispers we would hear every once in a while. I had no guarantee it was even you."

His chest heaved as he tried to reel in his rage and hurt. "Did you ever plan to contact us? Or even try? Did you ever care about us, even a little? Because from where I'm standing, you didn't give a shit."

Rachel reeled back like he had struck her, and her face went hard as anger finally began to simmer in her. It was like everything she had told and shown him in the last day had been discarded in his eyes.

"Don't be an arse! I wanted so badly to come home. _I left because I couldn't stand to see the way you looked at me_. What was I supposed to do? Call you on the telephone and breathe in your ear like a teenage girl?! Last time I looked, communications were down! Quite possibly for good." She raged and his face went hard at her words.

"You're a smart woman Rachel! And you had been on this ship long enough to have figured out a way. _So why?!_ "

Rachel clenched and unclenched her hands rapidly as she tried to push the anger down. It would do no good here as what she was about to say would hurt him. And what was said in anger could come out much worse than it already was, and be harder to deal with.

"Do you know what's it like to see the man who you would give everything for, be anything he needed, to look at you like you were a _monster_? Like I was no better than _him_." She said quietly and watched as the color drained from his face.

"What was the point in coming home? If I had reached out, you would have easily convinced me to return, I had no doubt of that." She took a deep breath to steady herself and then hit the hammer home.

"After all, no matter how much you hated Neils, the James still gave him sanctuary in return for his answers. It's just the honorable man you are, and you would have given me the same option. And with the way I feel about you, if I had heard your voice telling me to come home, I would have. No matter how much it would have hurt me. I left because it was hurting my soul to have seen the disgust in your eyes and I stayed away for the same reason."

" _Stop_." He begged her. Tom turned his back to her and laced his fingers in his hair, pulling it tightly as self-disgust and agony swamped him. Rachel felt the last of her anger melt away and pain lanced her heart as tears brightened her eyes.

"I love you. I love this ship and everyone aboard her."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Tom whispered raggedly as he moved to wipe away the tears sliding down his face. It was time to be done with this. He couldn't take any more hits from his heart or he would shatter in front of her.

He turned back around and began striding for the open hatchway.

" _No_." He said shakily, as she tried to reach for him again as he moved away. Her hand wavered in the air a bit before dropping limply back to her side. "It's my turn to run away this time."

And with that, he rapidly moved around her and made a beeline for the hatchway, grabbing his BDU jacket on the way from the floor. He ignored the grave looks the Circus members shot him as he stepped into the p-way and made his way to the stairs.

Rachel leaned her hands on her knees as she struggled to control the shudders racking her body. Pain for both of them rolled over her in waves and she took deep breaths as she pushed back the tears clouding her vision.

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upright. For one wild moment, she thought it was Tom come back and lunged into the open arms in front of her. Silent tears streamed down her face as she inhaled the scent of gunpowder and Old Spice instead of the ocean. Gunny simply pulled her tighter into him, lowering them gently to the floor as his shirt caught her tears.

Someone shut the hatchway, and the members of her family settled around them on the floor, smoothing hands down her back in comfort as she cried.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Well. I have to say that reason took me by surprise."

Rachel fisted her hands in Gunny's shirt and pulled back to look at him as his words registered through her weary mind. The last of her tears had dried some time ago and they had just sat quietly for a while in silence.

"I'm sorry, Doc. It was all my fault." Tex whispered again behind her as his hands once more ran down her back. He had told them everything a little while ago about what had happened from the first moment Tom had stepped through the hatch.

"No, Tex. It's not. This mess belongs to Tom and I, and no one else." She reached a hand behind her back and laced her fingers with his and he squeezed them in comfort.

"What did you mean by that, Daniel?" Rachel unlocked her hand from Tex's and leaned forward again into Gunny's chest. She pulled his strength into herself as she considered what to do next.

The Marine studied the top of her head thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "I expected a possible blowout over many things, but the Commander surprised me with this one. I expected it to be more along the lines of demanding you give up fighting. However, based on our conversation earlier in the Galley, he seems to have accepted it and even been grateful for the training."

He felt her face fall into a frown against his chest as she thought over his words. "Blowout?" She questioned softly.

"Too much shit happened between the both of you for it to have been that easy, Harry." He rebuked her firmly. "The question now is what your next move is."

"We will follow you, to whatever end. You know that." Alyssa smoothed her hands through Rachel's hair and scratched gently at her scalp.

"And if I try to leave without you again, you'll kick my arse and put Nair in my shampoo?"

Alyssa laughed as her words were repeated back at her from so long ago. "Yes ma'am." She said cheerfully. "And don't you forget it!"

Blond hair obscured Rachel's vision for a moment as Alyssa scooted in beside her and placed a smacking kiss on her forehead.

Overwhelming love for the people seated around her filled her heart. There wasn't a chance in hell she could give them up now. They were as ingrained in her soul as Tom was.

"I'm stronger than I was before, and I'm not giving up on us before we've barely started. He's going to have to toss me off his bloody fucking ship first. And even then I'm sneaking back onboard to give him a what for."

Rachel oomphed as arms like steel tightened around her and crushed her to Gunny's chest. "That's our, Doc." He whispered fiercely in her ear.

Her breath whooshed out again as a hard body fell into her from behind and Torres whooped in her ear. "Hells yes, Harry!" She slammed an elbow back into his gut and he laughed even as he gasped for air as he fell off of her.

"So what's the play, Harry?" Sabine asked as Gunny loosened his hold on her, and she straightened up.

"Firstly, we're going to find Taylor and the children. I'm sure James is begging for a chance to rest by now." She said wryly as the Circus laughed. James was like the Energizer Bunny, but between two teens who adored him, he was run into the ground by them whenever they found a safe place to rest for a few days.

"Secondly, we're going to find a quiet corner and get some food. After that, I have a promise to keep to some old friends who've been missing me." Gunny tugged her in once more and placed a comforting kiss in her hair.

" _We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Harry, but battle on_." He whispered into her hair. Amusement replaced the pain for a moment as several chortles came from behind her.

She scoffed and pulled back to mock scowl at him. "One day you will get tired of quoting Harry Potter at me. Or run out of them. That was weak, Marine."

The sudden bright grin he shot her then was full of wicked amusement. "Never! Though I'd like to know how you can spot them. I had a young son who begged me to read them to him as an good excuse. What's yours?"

"I'm British, Daniel. I'd like to meet a loyalist who _hasn't_." The chortles turned to outright laughter as Gunny pulled her to her feet. Slinging an arm around her, they started walking towards the door as the sound of bodies scrambling to catch up sounded behind them.

"And then after that?" Gunny asked quietly as they stepped through the hatchway.

"And then I'm going to _our_ room to lay in wait." She said firmly.

"I almost pity the man." Tex said with slight relish as he came up behind them, snagging her out from under Gunny's arm and placed her under his own. She wrapped an arm around his waist and tilted her head up to look at him.

"What?" He asked, affronted as the group pegged him with curious looks. "The man hits like a fucking freight train. I'm going to have to ice my ribs tonight! Gunny, remind me to never piss off the CO of the Nathan James ever again."

"So noted, Cowboy." Gunny laughed at him as the Circus headed for the stairway.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Rachel slipped through the darkness on the top of the most upper deck and paused for a moment to take in the sight of the galaxy spread out above her. James was a comforting presence beside her as she resumed her journey to the back corner where three shadows were waiting for her. James suddenly pausing in mid step caused her to tense as she looked down at her partner.

"Hey Doc." A voice suddenly whispered in her ear. Jumping, she whirled and then punched a laughing Danny in the shoulder as her heart tried to unlodge itself from her throat.

"Ow!" The Seal grinned at her and rubbed his arm. Quiet laughter came from behind him as Kara came out of the shadows to pull her into a hug. The two women clung to each other for a moment as it was the first time since yesterday morning they had seen each other.

Pulling back, Rachel looked the other woman up and down critically. Snorting in amusement, the Lt. locked arms with her and began to tow her to the other three people still waiting in the corner.

"Emily came right at 40 weeks with no complications. Well, besides Danny passing out and taking down the doctor's medical tray with him, of course."

Rachel leaned her head back and laughed as Danny began to protest behind them. "There was so much blood! Seriously Doc, I thought she was going to bleed to death. And the screaming! Oh my God, the curses that came out of her mouth would make a Seal blush!"

Almost hiccuping with laughter, Rachel stopped them and reached back to reel Danny in on her other side. "Pictures. I want to see pictures of her!" She poked Danny in the chest and then had to shake out her finger. He was wearing full body armor and had his assault rifle strapped against his chest.

He shrugged at her raised eyebrow. "I get off in five mics for the night. Miller came up early and let me off the hook. Captain's ordered double night guard."

The look he gave her then was a concerned one at the flash of pain that went across her face. She sighed at the calculating look that she could see in the dim light that lit up his face.

When she and the group had first started meeting, it had been agreed upon that rank would hold no jurisdiction here and that every subject would be open for perusal.

She mocked frowned at him as they joined the three waiting for them in the corner, and he just smirked in response. What was said in the group, stayed in the group. It made what was brought up all the more special, and encouraged everyone to share. The five people before her were probably the only ones aboard the ship who knew about her feelings for Tom before she had left.

Quiet greetings sounded out as she pressed a kiss on Beatrice's cheek before ghosting a hand along the Master Chief's face, and touched Bacon gently on the shoulder.

Danny had approached her shortly after the trials, and had been the instigator for the support group. He'd had trouble sleeping after Kara had recovered from the virus, and hadn't been comfortable seeing Doc Rios about it. Instead, he had approached her one afternoon before they had reached Boston.

She wasn't that kind of doctor, and she had told him so, but he hadn't really cared. He just wanted someone to talk to who would understand. The Chaplain he normally would have been able to go to had come down sick right before the Arctic Tour, so the James had left without her since the Tour was supposed to be short.

The result of Danny's asking had spawned three nights a week of meetings that had drawn in the Master Chief when she'd noticed the haunted look in his eyes shortly after the start.

Russ had been rocked to his core at the hallucinations he had seen of his dead wife and daughter. The Master Chief was responsible for the well being of the enlisted crew and did his job very well, but he had desperately needed a friendly shoulder to lean on for support.

Bertrice had been the next to join as she had finally crumpled from the weight of her grief. Her brother's voice haunted her, and she'd had trouble getting rid of the visions of dead bodies floating in the ocean next to her.

Rachel had been apprehensive about letting her join as some of the subjects brought up were enough to give anyone nightmares, and she had only been 15 at the time. But as Danny had so rightly pointed out, Beatrice's experiences were horrifying all on their own and she was in desperate need of the support the group could give her.

Rachel settled next to Bacon as James laid down at her back and kept a watchful eye on the group from around her hip. She reached out to squeeze the big man's hand as she considered him. Bacon had been the last member to join them before she had left. Quincey had been their friend, even if he had betrayed both of them at different points. His death had shook both of them and they had taken what comfort they could in reminiscing about him.

Kara's body brushed hers as she sat down next to her, and Danny slid down carefully to complete the circle. The Lt. was a new addition to the group, and Rachel couldn't help but worry as she grabbed her hand. What had she missed in the last 18 months that would necessitate Kara needing to join the support group?

"Hearie, hearie. The Sad Bastards Club is now called to order." Danny drawled, and Rachel reached around Kara to nail him in the shoulder again with a fist. She had loathed that name but the others had found it amusing enough to keep so she had been overruled.

"OW! Ok, first order of business would be to discuss the new badassery skills Rachel acquired while she was on sabbatical." Rubbing his shoulder again, the Seal pinned her a look that demanded answers.

She scoffed at him in answer. "They were a necessity if I planned on running around with a bunch of Marines, Danny. And traveling the roads of today's America is _not_ a sabbatical."

Grim looks descended on everyone's face at her reply. "Tell us." Rachel turned her head to look at Russ at his soft command, and she nibbled on her bottom lip as she debated what to tell them.

"All of it Rachel. Or at least, what you're willing to tell us. I'm guessing the rest would be for the Captain's shoulder." She tried to catch the grimace that crossed her face at Danny's last sentence, but he caught sight of it before she could hide it.

"Ha!" He crowed softly as he jab a finger in her direction. "We're going to be talking about that too. I saw the man a little while ago and by the look on his face, something serious just went down between you two." The others in the group leaned forward in sudden interest at his words.

Rachel leaned around Kara and shot him a dirty look. "I've forgotten how bloody irritating you can be, Seal."

Quiet laughter rang out in the group as Danny gasped in mock outrage at her language.

"Stop stalling, doctor. It's our turn to be the shoulder to bear the weight." Kara's hand tightened on hers in support at the Master Chief's words. Nodding, she started to softly recount some of the events of the last 18 months.

Their heads bowed in grief at the list of cities where nothing living now remained. Beatrice gave a short sob and Russ's jaw clenched tight as she described the sight of the dead littering the streets, while Kara's hand strangled hers when she moved on to finding the families in the houses they had raid for supplies. Bacon just leaned into her and gave her his silent support as she struggled through it. Danny's fierce eyes met hers and she drew strength from him as she registered the respect for her that she could just make out in the dim light.

There had been hope and joy along the way too, and she told them about every single one. They had found so many people in hiding, just trying to ride out the storm and survive. Pride for their country straightened their spines as she recounted the groups they had run across, taking the risk of infection to help others in their area with food and shelter.

Silence fell for a while as the group filed away the information she had given them before a deep voice rumbled out beside her. "Damn good job, Doc. You should be very proud at what you all have accomplished."

Sounds of agreement sounded out around her and she flushed with embarrassed pride.

"Though it would have been nice if you had dropped us a line every once in awhile. We were really worried." A shoulder bumped hers as Kara gently chided her.

A sigh burst out of Rachel before she could contain it. "Oh, I've been taking to task very harshly for that today."

"I'm guessing by the Captain? Confession time, Doc. Yesterday and this morning it looked like everything had been cleared up between you two. And I have to say, kudos to the man for working so fast." Admiration laced Danny's tone even as the serious look on his face asked for an answer.

"Agreed. He made an announcement to the XO and I about it this morning. I've known Tom a long time, and it's been more than 2 years since I've seen that much happiness on his face." Russ's response was carefully neutral, and she couldn't help the wan smile she gave him. This was a mess to be sure that they had made for themselves.

She quietly repeated the argument from the workout room and they all leaned back in consideration.

"That's a shitstorm." Shocked rocketed through Rachel as her head whipped to Beatrice. "Language!" She exclaimed as chuckles rose up from the group.

"I'm a sailor now." The woman remained her as she fingered the Navy uniform she was wearing. Rachel huffed as she eyed her in reluctant amusement.

"And just how did that come about? I thought you had to be 18 and a native before you could join the military." She gently teased her.

"I'm 17! It was close enough that I was able to convince the Captain to admit me as enlisted."

Muffled laughter came from Russ seated beside her. "When she says she was able to convince him, it was more like it was a well thought out military campaign that he couldn't help but be impressed with."

Rachel gave him a look that demanded an explanation even as a smile tugged at her lips.

"There was a powerpoint presentation. She kept it on the tablet you left behind and carried it everywhere, learning his schedule and cornering him at every opportunity she could. I think it was when she jumped him on his way to the showers after a workout that he gave in." He replied dryly.

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Rachel tried to suppress the laughter as she envisioned it. Her amusement died quickly though as she suddenly realized just how much she had missed.

"It's ok, Rachel. You've done so much good in the time you were away. But you have been missed." A foot nudged hers and she smiled weakly at Beatrice.

"I want to know it all. Tell me everything that's happened while I was gone."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Rachel stopped at the end of the p-way and took a deep breath as she gazed at a door halfway down. She buried her fingers behind James's ear as he leaned tiredly against her. After hearing about baby Emily, and getting the pictures she had demanded, the group had taken turns trading stories back and forth about what she had missed.

She had giggled at hearing about the gobsmacked expression Tom had worn when Kara had asked him to walk her down the aisle. She hadn't been able to contain the bittersweet laughter at the description of the awkward dance Tom had done since he was also officiating when they'd reached Danny at the end of the aisle. There had been so many stories and news that her head swam with it.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the strength that had been so hard won around her and convinced her legs to start moving. She needed to take her own advice and only consider the past so she would learn from her mistakes. Yes, she had missed much, but she had also gained many in the time away.

Coming to a stop at the door, she thoughtfully considered the nameplate on the door.

 _Commander Thomas Chandler_

The Rachel from before would have had the courage to come up to the door and maybe knock but nothing else. She felt her face tighten at the thought.

But the Rachel who had returned had the balls to open the door and storm in.

Grasping the handle, she pushed it open and stepped into the room. And then promptly deflated against the door as she took stock of the empty room.

 _Dammit_.

Blowing out a breath, she noticed the black bag that was still sitting near the bed. It was already late, and she wasn't sure if he was going to come back to his cabin or go sleep in his office. He had done that when his father and children were onboard before they had reached Norfolk so it was an option.

She briefly considered going out and hunting him down but then dismissed it. If he needed time to regain his calm then she would give it to him. Cornering him and forcing a conversation before he was ready would be counterproductive.

Frowning, she thought about that as she moved further into the room before determination swept through her. She was going to make him ask her to leave if he didn't want her in his room anymore. It wasn't likely but still possible, as he was hurting and she wouldn't force it. Though even if he did, she still wasn't giving up on them.

James gave her a curious look as he moved past her to jump onto the couch and collapse on it with a grateful sigh. She stuck her tongue at him childishly as she shut the door behind her and moved over to the duffle bag.

Pulling out a set of night clothes, she grabbed a towel on her way to the head to take a shower. Rachel shivered with anticipation at the thought of hot water.

She wasn't shy to admit this was the second one of the day she had snuck one in. Hot water had been an infrequent commodity and was the one thing the Circus had all fought about on the road. They had carted around a portable generator for electricity to cook with sometimes, and for the lights they had strung up at night. But it had only been powerful enough to heat up one water tank in an abandoned house when they had stopped. Even then it had taken over an hour to do that, so they'd had to take turns on who would get hot water for their shower.

Closing the door, she set her clothes on the counter and reached for the faucet handle.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom sat down with a heavy sigh in the spot the Circus had all gathered in last night. The silent SeaHawk was a comforting presence as he leaned his head up and took a good look at the stars.

He was a fucking idiot.

Once he had managed to calm down, he'd gone looking for Rachel but hadn't been able to find her. Not in the lab, or in the Mess. He had even checked their room but besides her bag that had still been there, it had been empty. His last idea had led him to the flight deck when he remembered Mike telling him about her walks here before.

"XO for CO, go."

Tom's eyes slammed shut as his radio squawked in his ear. The temptation to just ignore it almost overwhelmed him before duty tugged once again at him.

"CO for XO, go."

"Sir, what is your current whiskey?" Tom blew out a breath at Mike's question. He had a very good idea where this was going, and to be frank, his best friend could just piss off tonight.

"Is the ship on fire XO?" The reply he got then made him close his eyes in resignation.

"No, but it's about to be if you don't tell us your whiskey."

 _Fuck_.

"Is there something I can help you with, Gunny? So long as it's not life threatening, it can wait until morning." Tom scooted closer into the shadows near the railing of the ship and prayed in the silence.

He wasn't a coward but between the fuck ups he'd committed today, and the emotional beating he'd taken he was just _done_. Unless it involved Rachel and the chance to get on his knees and beg, he wanted nothing to do with it tonight unless the ship was in mortal danger. Everything else could wait until morning, dammit.

"Oh, there's a lot you can help me with, but we'll start with the epic fail of today."

Tom blew out a breath as two warm bodies walked out of the darkness and slid down next to him. "If you knew where I was, then why did you ask?" He questioned with irritation.

"Well," Mike said thoughtfully from his left side, "the look on your face was pretty funny."

A bag shook itself in front of his face from his right and he grabbed at it.

Stuffing a mint in his mouth, he grabbed a few more before passing it to Mike and sighed.

"You don't need to tell me I fucked up. I already know, thank you." Tom muttered as he unwrapped a second mint. He could suddenly see the reason why the mints were the choice for bad days.

Chocolate coated his tongue and he hollowed his cheeks to taste the mint more fully. It gave you something else to concentrate as your mind raced around you.

"Oh you fucked up. Epically, from what I heard." He shot an irritated look at Mike before sighing in agreement with him.

"But so did she." Came Gunny's firm voice next to him. Tom whipped his head around in anger to argue with him, but stopped flat at the uncompromising look on the Marine's face.

"She could have stayed, sir. She could have toughed it out and rolled with the punches. But she didn't." A grateful expression crossed Gunny's face then before he continued. "I thank God every day she didn't, but that doesn't change the facts between you." Here his face went hard and the leader surfaced to give the Captain a look. "Now you get to deal with being the reason why she ran. Rachel has to deal with running in the first place. Both of you need to deal with this. But the big question is, will you do it together?"

Tom scoffed at him through the third mint he had just stuffed in his mouth. "If I could find her I'd already be on my knees begging for forgiveness."

"Good." A new voice called out of the darkness as it approached. "Because if not, what I'd do to you would make what Rachel did to Neils look like a high school chemistry experiment."

All three of the seated men raised their eyebrows at the doctor as Jeremy settled in front of them. "What? I was going to give the same speech to the Captain here but Daniel beat me to it." Snatching the bag from in front of the Marine, he managed to dig out five of them before Tom grabbed it out of his hands.

Unwrapping one, he pointed it at the Marine before popping it in his mouth. "You should have been a psychiatrist, Daniel."

"Nah," Gunny replied with amusement, "I just have insider knowledge."

"Of Rachel?" Jeremy tilted his head at the man as he eyed him.

Chuckling drew their attention to Mike as he stretched his legs out on the deck. "No, more like knowledge of having a firecracker of a significant other."

Tom turned his head to look at him. "I was happily married for over 15 years." He reminded him dryly.

"Oh you were," his best friend agreed cheerfully, "and Darien was a wonderful wife and loving mother. When she thought she was right, she'd make a stand and state her case. But you can't deny you wore the pants in that relationship. You'd make a decision and she would follow your lead without question. There's nothing wrong with that, Tom." He said the last firmly as a slightly stricken look crossed his best friend's face. "It was the way you both worked and she was extremely happy from what I could see. But I'm pretty sure the woman who danced around Gunny today telling him to stick his dick up his own ass while she socked him is going to be a different kettle of fish entirely."

Silence fell for a moment before laughter from all of them rang out over the deck.

Tom leaned back and looked at the brilliance of the stars above him as his laughter faded into chuckles. "She is something else, isn't she?"

The men around him made sounds of agreement before falling silent for a moment.

Gunny leaned back and then nudged Tom in the arm as he said, "It's a learning curve, Captain. You learn how to bend and she learns how to lead you around by your balls. It's all about balance."

Mike snorted out a laugh as he nodded. "Christine would very much agree with that assessment." He said dryly. "But she would also say to just talk to her. You'll both fall down as you adjust to being together, but so long as you give a hand up to the other you'll be fine."

Tom nudged his arm against Mike's shoulder in silent thanks and his best friend just nodded.

"Well, I need to get back to my own firecracker before she comes hunting. Good night, sirs." Gunny heaved himself up off the deck and stretched his back tiredly before a voice rang out once more.

"Gunny." Turning, he watched as the CO pulled himself to his feet. "My friends call me Tom." He offered quietly as he held out a hand.

"Daniel." The Marine said as he reached out and grabbed Tom's hand with a firm grasp. "Go find our girl and prepare to beg. And then make sure _she_ begs too."

"I would if she would magically appear from wherever she disappeared to!" Tom said with a chagrined look on his face.

"Oh. I probably should have led with this then." Tom looked down at the smirking scientist at his feet as the man reached forward and swiped the last mint Tom had from the ground. "I saw Rach just a few minutes ago headed to your quarters. She had a very determined look on her face."

Tom froze for a moment before spitting out as he spun on his heel, " _Dammit, Jeremy_!"

Laughter followed the CO as he bolted away and was out of sight in seconds. The slamming of the hatch sounded moments later and Gunny couldn't help it as he bent over in amusement.

"Very well played, Dr. Black." Jeremy held up a hand and high fived him as the Marine gave him a smirk of approval.

Gunny turned to Mike as the XO climbed to his feet and simply could not help himself. "Do you think we could...?"

"No!" Mike laughed out again as he took in the look of wicked amusement on the Marine's face. "If we interrupt them again I'm positive the Captain will kill us. And then the Doc will dismember us and feed us to the fishies. I'm about to call CIC and tell them to not disturb the CO upon pain of murder and mayhem. Only if the ship is in mortal danger will he be called upon tonight."

Reaching down and pulling Jeremy to his feet, the three began to quietly laugh and converse as they made their way to the hatch and settle in for the night.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom blew out a deep breath and eyed his nameplate nailed to his door. He had flown down the p-ways and reached his quarters in record time, but had skidded to a stop at his door. Jeremy had said he'd seen her come this way, but what if she'd already left? Grabbed her bag and went to her old stateroom?

Tom raised his head then as stubborn determination flooded through him and he reached for the handle. He wouldn't find anything out standing in the damn p-way, that was for sure.

Opening his door, he leaned against it as pained disappointment surged in him at the empty room. Dammit, she had already left.

Tom straightened then with renewed determination rolling over him. He would just have to go and find her then.

It was the sound of dog tags sliding together and a slight whine that stopped him in his tracks. Snaking his head around the door, he closed his eyes as relief almost strangled him as gold eyes peered back at him from the couch.

Stepping into the room, he closed the door before making his way over to the couch.

Heaving the dog's head and shoulders up, Tom slid under him and let James fall back into his lap. James stiffened for a moment before burying his head against Tom and rubbing his head against the man. Sliding his thumb inside an ear, Tom ran firm pressure along the edges before digging in gently to the center.

James tilted his head at more of an angle and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"How long has she been in there?" Tom asked him as he then lightly tugged on the furred ear. Gold eyes opened to look reproachfully at him for the interruption and Tom couldn't help the grin he shot the dog. The sound of the shower running beside him had alerted him to Rachel's location and it had been 5 minutes already since he'd walked in. The temptation to get up and open the door was almost overpowering but he managed to push it back.

But just barely.

Tom grunted as feet suddenly stabbed themselves in his lap as James lurched up from his lying down position and cocked his head at the head. Frowning, Tom watched as James hopped off him and quickly made his way to the door of the head.

His eyebrows raised up and a small amount of amusement hit him as James scratched at the door. Rising up and joining the dog at the door, he reached down to grab James's harness to pull him away.

But he missed by a mile as the dog suddenly reared up and raked his paws against the door handle.

Tom cursed as he leaned down again to reach for the dog but froze as warm wet heat billowed across his face from the suddenly open door.

Startled, Tom dropped his eyes down to meet the gold ones only inches away as the dog craned his head to look through the doorway. Apparently satisfied his handler was fine, James yawned and sauntered his way back to the couch.

Slowly straightening up and looking at James as he circled a few times before lying down with a huff, a reluctant smile crossed Tom's face. "Smarter than the average bear, indeed."

Tom looked back into the head a second later as a frustrated sound came from the shower, and a dainty hand reached up to grab the edge of the curtain.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Rachel leaned back and sighed with pleasure as water as hot as she could stand it beat down on her from above. She rotated her head and a soft moan slipped out before she could contain it as the water position shifted to apply pressure to her neck.

It was the slightly cool draft drifting across her legs that alerted her the door had come open.

Again.

"Bloody hell, James!" She reached out a hand and whipped back the curtain to yell at him.

This was the third time in the last 10 minutes she had been in here that he had pushed open the door. How he kept doing it was a mystery as she knew she was shutting the door all the way closed.

"Just one more blo..." Rachel froze as sea blue eyes pierced hers before slowly dragging down her naked body.

"Were you planning on coming out anytime soon?" Tom rasped as his eyes followed a few droplets of water as they slid down the valley between her breasts. He had to hold back the moan that wanted to emerge as small rivers of water ran all over Rachel's body. Her fucking beautiful body that was softness and hardness all wrapped into one.

When the curtain had flown back, he had already been half hard just from the thought of her naked in the shower. His cock had filled so suddenly he'd swayed for a moment as all of his blood left his brain when he'd registered the sight in front of him. _Fucking beautiful_.

When Rachel had left, she had been almost frail looking from the stress she had put it through looking for the cure. But the masterpiece standing in front of him had gained weight and muscle in all the right places.

A tightly toned stomach was the perfect backdrop to the two small breasts perched above it. He had always been more of an ass man, but he wasn't ashamed to admit he had been fantasizing about getting his mouth back on those nipples. Hips flared out gently before flowing into toned thighs that made him want to drop to his knees and lick.

Tom had to suppress the urge to reach out and grab those hips. He now knew by experience his hands wrapped perfectly around the curve, and the thought of gripping them while he pounded into her from behind made him shudder and his cock throb.

Tom's hands clenched tight as his fingers ached to trace the delicate line of her collar bones.

His mouth watered at the slight sight of pink between her legs as she shifted her weight nervously. Finally managing to pull his gaze up, he locked eyes with her as her hands folded apprehensively across her breasts.

"Depends." Rachel said, as Tom dragged his eyes back up to meet hers. Letting him look at her while she was completely naked had taken more courage than she'd like to admit. Michael had only been her third lover, ever, so she wasn't really experienced with intimacy. Work or school had always taken priority over that and for the most part she had liked it that way.

"On what?" Tom rumbled dangerously as he took a single step further into the head. Rachel shivered as sea blue eyes turned dark with desire as his gaze once more raked over her. When she'd crossed her arms over her chest, it had hidden her breasts from his view. And by the way his arms twitched up before he forced them down, he didn't like that. Not one damn bit.

Sudden courage flooded her as he carefully toed one step further toward the shower. Raising her hands to her hips, she had to bite her lip to smother her grin at the muffled moan he couldn't stop. The position had raised her breasts higher and the tips of her nipples jutted out toward him.

Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat as his gaze zeroed in on them. She had to smother her own moan when he absentmindedly licked his lips as her nipples tightened to sharp points at his attention.

"On whether or not you've forgiven me enough to join me in this shower." She said softly, and he froze for a moment before his eyes darted up to hers in surprise.

"Only if you've forgiven me enough to let me join you." He countered just as softly. A rueful grin crossed his face then before he said, "I'm pretty sure I remember promising the love of my life she'd get to kick my ass if I fucked up again. So see you on the mats tomorrow at 0900, Dr. Scott?"

Laughing with relief, Rachel nodded and then playfully crooked her finger at him to get him to come closer.

Rapidly closing the distance between them, Tom stopped right in front of her and waited for her to make the next move. Rachel reached out to grip two handfuls of his BDU and used it to pull him even closer.

"Oh you're in for an arse kicking Captain Chandler. Now whether that'll happen on the mats or between our sheets remains to be seen." She whispered fiercely to him before his control snapped and he crushed his lips to hers. Hands shot out and gripped her hips to pull her in as close to him as he could.

Tilting his head for a deeper angle, Tom's tongue demanded entrance which she gave with a heady groan. He thrusted in and tangled it with hers before drawing back, sucking in her bottom lip and giving it a nip. Heat crackled through him when her hands released his BDU to slide into his hair and grip it tightly, locking him in place as she placed biting kisses to his lips.

Rachel shuddered as he broke her hold and slid his mouth back to hers, tangling his tongue with hers and sucking it into his mouth. Her lower abdomen twisted with hunger as her core grew slick between her thighs.

Small, strong hands started to tug frantically at his BDU jacket in an effort to pull it off of him. Rachel made a sound of frustration as she tore her lips away to look at the hidden fastenings to unhook them. Laughing breathlessly, Tom stilled her hands as she made it to the second hook.

"Honey, we have plenty of time." He panted as he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. His cock throbbed in protest as her hands clenched tight in his jacket under his.

"Oh really?" She panted back. "I'm sure we would have already gotten past this point yesterday if not for the interruptions."

Tom stilled for a moment in thought before quickly releasing her and lunging for the water faucet. "You make a valid point."

Twisting it hard he shut it off and then swept a laughing Rachel into his arms. Lifting her up, his breath hitched when her legs came up to wrap around his waist and her hands grasped his hair. Sliding his hands beneath her ass and gripping tightly, he began to stride out of the head.

"See?" She laughingly taunted in his ear as they cleared the door. "This was yesterday morning, wasn't it, Captain Chandler?"

Tom couldn't help what he did next.

Rachel's breath left her body when he whirled and slammed her back into the wall next to the door. One hand kneaded an ass cheek while his other slid down to lift her thigh up higher.

Her hands clenched tight and pulled at his hair as her head fell back into the wall. Rachel moaned helplessly at the feeling of his cock settling against her entrance.

"Calling me Captain Chandler again while you're naked in my arms will have you fucked against this wall." He grunted before claiming her lips again.

She tore away and cried out when his hips began to move, clothed cock rubbing against her entrance as the rough fabric scraped her clit. Rachel shuddered at the feeling before beginning to meet his thrusts.

"Is that supposed to stop me?" She managed to choke out.

Rachel cried out in frustration when he gripped her tight and stopped moving to lean his forehead on her neck. "It's supposed to stop me from losing control." He gritted out. "If you call me that again I'm going to snap."

Tom tried desperately to grab onto the tatters of his self-control. He had wanted this to be special, to make love to her as she deserved. But by the way his cock was threatening to burst out of his pants, the chances of even making it out of them was rapidly dwindling.

He felt Rachel's legs grip him tighter around the waist and he shivered at the feeling of her breath sliding past his ear.

"We have plenty of time later for lovemaking. Right now I want you to lose that control, _Captain Chandler_." And with that, she latched her teeth into his neck and bit down.

Tom felt the last of his control sweep away in a flood of lust and love and he snarled as he whirled around again and threw her on the bed.

Savage glee rolled through him at her startled look as she bounced a few times on his mattress before stilling. He quickly undid the hooks on his jacket and threw it to the ground. Grasping the bottom edge of his shirt, it met the same end of his uniform top as Tom ripped at the button to his pants.

Consternation hit him as he stared in frustrated dismay at the tops of his boots as they peeked out from the bottom of his pants. His boots were an excellent choice for life aboard a battleship but weren't as easy to slip off like tennis shoes. You had to undo the laces and loosen them before they would come off. _Dammit_!

A low laugh from their bed told him Rachel had noticed his plight. "Need some help there, sailor?"

Tom felt his cock harden further and twitch at the purr edging her voice. "Only if it means you're getting on your knees for me." He rasped out.

Rachel's breath stuttered at the thought of it. If there was one thing she loved to do in bed besides sex, it was that.

Tom's eyebrows flew up slightly and dark anticipation lit up his veins at the predatory look that crossed her face at his words.

Rachel slithered off the bed and kneeled at his feet, pulling up one pant leg so she could reach the laces. It also put her head at a most interesting place. The hard line of his cock was straining against his military issue black boxer briefs and her mouth watered as it twitched again at her stare.

Gently tugging on one end of the laces, she buried her face into his crotch and breathed him in. Tom started to pant as her closed mouth softly traced the line of his cock before rounding the head. " _Rachel_." He begged as his hands spasmed at his side.

Chocolate eyes met his as she opened her mouth and sucked the tip of his cock in through his underwear. "Shit!" He grunted as wet heat enveloped him, and the fabric rubbed slight pain that only enhanced the feel of her tongue flicking against him.

Rachel moaned at the taste of him as she finished the first boot. He even tasted like the ocean, and she adored the saltiness on her tongue.

More. She had to have more.

Reaching up, she swiftly pulled down his boxers, being careful not to hurt him on the way. His cock proudly jutted out from a trimmed nest of blond grey curls and was just over what she thought was the average length. It was absolutely perfect, and it was all hers.

Tom's hands flew to her head as she gently grasped him and slid her mouth over his cock. His head dropped back and he didn't even try to contain the moan that emerged as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked. A clever tongue licked lines of fire up his shaft before dipping into the slit. His knees weakened at the feeling, and he brought his head back down so he could look. He wanted to watch as she took him apart.

What he got when he opened his eyes made him grab tightly at the base of his cock to stave off the sudden orgasm that roared up.

Hazy brown eyes watched him as red swollen lips wrapped around his length, and she moaned and closed her eyes as the arm she had between her legs flexed.

"Oh my fucking God."

What little blood he had left in his head fled south at the sight. Vibrations from her moaning rocketed up his cock and his chest heaved for breath at the feeling.

"Baby, stop." He rasped out, and wanted to whimper as she pulled off of him.

"Luv, what.." Her voice had gone rougher with scratchiness and he closed his eyes tightly at the sound.

"Bed. NOW. I need to be between your legs making you come."

Shivering at his words, Rachel removed the hand she'd thrust between her legs and moved back to the bed. She hadn't been able to contain her reaction to the sight of him as she'd sucked his cock. With his head thrown back and every muscle in his body defined as he rode the pleasure stealing through him, lust had swept her away and she'd moved one of her hands to frantically rub at her clit.

Rachel felt electricity crackle through her as Tom quickly removed the boots she'd managed to undo and kicked off his pants.

Her breath caught as she finally got a good look at him in all his glory. Hard muscle roped his chest and lead down to the defined edges of his abs. Her fingers twitched with the desire to run over the hip indents that led to his groin. Powerful legs ate up the distance as he stalked to her bag that still held the boxes of condoms.

And that arse. She suppressed a groan as he knelt down to flip the top flap open.

A smile tugged at her lips as he just grabbed a box and stood, turning rapidly on a heel and making his way back to her. She raised her eyebrow at him in amusement as he ripped into the box and withdrew one.

"Oh, we'll be using every single one, doctor." Was the dark reply as he used his teeth to break open the foil. Carelessly dropping the empty package, he slid the condom over his cock and brought a knee onto the bed.

 _Bloody hell, I'm in trouble,_ she thought weakly as he dropped onto the mattress and prowled up her body on all fours.

He settled between her open legs and laid his forehead on hers as he grappled for a little restraint as her wet heat coated his cock.

"Baby, I'm fairly sure this is going to be quick."

Tom growled as her legs came up to cross his lower back. He couldn't help the small thrusts he made against her clit as he waited for her answer.

Breathless laughs brushed past his lips as she began to pant. "I was about to come before you stopped me."

Oh God. That was _it_.

Reaching between them, he positioned himself and began to slowly thrust home.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Bloody fuck!" Rachel chanted in his ear as his cock thrust in. Nails scored his shoulders as she arched in reaction beneath him.

Tom stopped moving once he bottomed out and clenched his jaw as he struggled not to come. Scorching heat surrounded him while tight walls dragged him closer to the edge.

Rachel moved restlessly beneath him and demanded, "Bloody hell, luv. Fucking move!"

The grin he gave her as he gripped her hips to stop her was savage. "Only if you don't want to walk tomorrow Rachel. Give me a minute."

"Who says I do?!" She hissed as her legs clenched tighter. "Maybe I want everyone on this bloody boat to know who exactly put it there!"

" _Rachel_." He rumbled dangerously as he felt her walls tighten on him.

Her hands shot into his hair and pulled, drawing a slightly pained grunt from him. "Didn't you say you wanted to hear my screams? Promises, promises, _Captain Chandler_."

His mouth dropped open at her audacity even as vicious want streaked through him.

"Fucking _minx_." Snarling, he drew back and then slammed in, drawing a choked cry of victory from her throat.

" _Your minx_!" She breathed out as he set a punishing pace inside her. Lightning sent bolts of pleasure up her spine as his groin repeatedly slammed into her clit. She hadn't been lying when she'd told him she was close.

Harsh panting filled her ears as he leaned down and latched onto her neck. Teeth nibbled hard and she shuddered as he drew skin in and sucked.

Releasing her neck, he moved a hand from her hip to grasp one of her breasts firmly. Dropping his head down he sucked in her nipple and scraped his teeth over it.

"Where's my scream, baby?" He goaded her as she arched her back and keened.

"Faster!" She demanded breathlessly as her legs shifted higher so she could better meet his thrusts. He stuttered out a moan at the move as he slid in an inch further.

Tom felt the edge hovering closer as he increased his pace. Dammit, but she was going to go first.

Slipping a hand between them, he rubbed her clit hard in the rhythm he had set. "I want my scream, doctor. And then afterward, I'm going to slip my tongue into you and make you come until you beg me to stop."

Rachel's hands slapped to his back as she lurched forward to muffle her scream in his shoulder. Nails raked his back as light detonated behind her eyes and pleasure racked her body as she came.

Tom curled around her as his hips lost their rhythm as she strangled his cock in pulses. One, two, three thrusts in and he cried out as lightning exploded in him. His body shook in aftershocks as he gave a few more thrusts before stilling.

Heavy breathing filled the air as they both came down. Tom rested his weight on his elbows before laying his head on her shoulder.

"Fucking right, you're my minx. I think you broke me."

His head jolted as she laughed happily and he smiled into her neck at the sound. Tucking his hands beneath her back, he rolled them so she rested on his chest, all without sliding out of her. _Still got it,_ he thought tiredly in satisfaction.

Tom ran his hands down her back in soothing patterns, and Rachel nestled her head against his chest as they both drifted.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a while. She turned her head and propped her chin on his chest, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"I should hope that apology is not for what just happened." She said archly, and he huffed out a laugh and slid his hand into her hair.

"No. It was for what happened earlier today in the workout room. You are completely right and I had no reason to be angry with you. I'm so sorry I was an ass, honey."

"No, luv." Rachel said firmly and raised her hand to softly run it along his jaw. "You had every right to be angry with me, just as I had every right to be angry with you. We are both at fault here. I'm so sorry I didn't come home. I made a decision, and instead of facing the consequences of what I had done, I fled."

Her eyes unfocused a little as she thought of the past. "I consoled myself with the thought of all the good we were doing. So many people we saved who were sick and dying. But that didn't fill the Tom shaped hole in my soul." A tear slipped out of her eye and fell to his chest with a splash.

Fingers rubbing in comforting circles in her hair brought her back to the present. Sea blue eyes met hers as he pushed back a strand of damp hair.

"You will tell me?" He didn't need to elaborate. Just as she held the privilege for him, so would he hold the privilege for her. She pressed an answering kiss to his chest and drifted a hand along a broad shoulder.

"Team Ranchandler. Scotch. Doclander." He mused out loud sometime later. "Hhm. I like Doclander."

Mirth spilled out of her as she regarded him. "Doclander? What are you going on about, silly?"

"It's not silly!" Tom made a face at her as she tried to contain her giggles. "One day, history will talk about us. The brave Navy Captain and the beautiful Doctor, venturing out to save the worl..stop laughing!"

Rachel tried to stop, she really did, but the mock thoughtful look on his face as he tried to figure out a name for them broke her resolve. Snorting giggles escaped her as she tried to avoid the teasing hands that crept up her sides.

She straightened up fully to straddle him and gently smacked the creeping hands aside. Leaning forward, she placed a lingering kiss to his lips. "Team Us, luv. Facing what is to come the way we should have kept it. Together."

Cupping her face between his palms, he drew her back in for another kiss. "Team Us," he agreed softly against her lips.

A mischievous light then lit up his eyes and she smiled helplessly as a boyish expression crossed his face. "Team U S? How patriotic of you, doctor! I'm so prou...ow!" They were both laughing even as she gently pinched his sides in retaliation.

Tom ran worshipful hands down her sides as she perched above him. His cock stirred in interest inside her but he firmly pushed it away.

It was time for rest now.

"Let's get cleaned up, put on our jammies and get back to bed."

Her eyes dancing in amusement, Rachel drawled, "Yes, Captain Chandler," as she raised up and he slipped out of her. She shot him a wink at his whimper and sauntered to the head, hips swaying more than usual.

Tom flopped his head back on his pillow and grinned stupidly at the ceiling. Oh yes, his woman was going to kill him and he would love every last minute of it.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

So who's everyone's favorite OC character right now? I'm pretty sure it's James! LOL. This is the reason for the fluffiness of chapter 7. Tom was always going to be hurt when he found out she had a pretty good idea she was going to be pardoned but still didn't reach out. That love saw them through this storm as neither one was willing to give up on the other without a knock down drag out fight.

And I promise last chapter's 'BANG BANG BANG' is the last one! Can you imagine the angst if they had already made love and _then_ he found out? ::shudders:: I'm a Angst Queen but not _that_ much of one.

So before I get any flames, I would like to say I am a huge proponent of marriage quality. And the day Don't Ask Don't Tell was repealed was a day of freaking celebration. So long as you're over the age of consent, its nobodies damn business what you do in the privacy of your own house. But you have to admit, that was damn funny. XD

I'm giving a huge shout out to JOYS of October for being an absolute rockstar of a beta. Everyone can thank them for getting both of these edited so fast, and for that angst scene that would have been SO much worst. Thank you Soucedancer for telling me I wasn't crazy in that revised scene, and while it was heartbreaking, it was necessary. See? I totally fixed it before the night was out!

So here's the most excellent news I can give you guys. I'm now officially on school break. ::does a crazy white people dance:: I'm already into chapter 10 and we are finally getting back to the plot. The last two chapters were more setups but were absolutely necessary. The James and Circus are now joined in an unholy alliance under Tom, the Cap and Doc have sorted out their problems and for the most part, it is settled between them. And don't forget that stealth ship sitting off their port bow. Also, these chapter lengths are absolutely killing me. My poor emotions are getting a beating as for the most part as I know where I'm going with this, but finding the cutoff for a chapter is hard. I just want to keep going, lol. We're going to be moving back to shorter chapters, mostly between 5 to 6 thousand words. But that means I'll be posting more frequently, so whoot!

By the way, if all of a sudden I disappear and you never hear from me again, it was most likely the NSA or Homeland Security who came for me. My goggle searches are probably starting to make them nervous. LOL.


	10. I knew I loved You When

**Hello luvs!**

 **I keep forgetting to put this in, but the Last Ship and her characters do not belong to me. I only promise to return them in slightly used condition. Especially Tom. This chapter starts right after the last one. Thoughts after the jump!**

 **LSLSLSLS**

 **I knew I Loved You When**

 **LSLSLSLS**

"Do you have to put that on?"

Rachel hid a smile in the folds of her spaghetti strap tank top as she drew it over her head. "You did say jammies, luv."

"What if I didn't mean it?"

Chuckling, she leaned over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and pressed a kiss to his lips as she reached for the boy shorts she wore to bed.

"Do you have to put those on too?"

"Tom!" Laughing now as his hands shot out to make a grab for the shorts, she danced out of his reach and quickly pulled them on. Tom sighed and gave her a pouting frown as he leaned back on his elbows on the bed.

Rachel's eyes ran the length of him as he stretched out on the bed. Muscles bunched in tight lines along his chest and abdomen, and pointed down to the v of his lower abdomen. Low slung Navy issue sweatpants hugged his hips and thighs enticingly before flowing down.

She dragged her eyes back up only to be greeted with a knowing smirk as Tom stretched out further for her perusal. "See something you like, Dr. Scott?" He asked huskily as blue eyes darkened with interest.

"I see something I love."

The smirk fell into a smile as he held out a hand to her. Rachel moved to the bed and straddled his hips, holding on as he rotated until his form stretched out fully on the bed. Strong hands wrapped around her hip bones and she splayed her hands across his chest.

"I also see something I'm going to have to get used to." She added ruefully as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Used to?" Tom asked, bringing his legs up so she could rest back against them. She ran her hands down his chest and then leaned back into them.

"Yes, used to. I didn't exactly see this flirty side to you before I left."

He raised his eyebrows again, but in seriousness this time. "Ah. So we've gotten to this talk now." Rachel tilted her head at him in confusion, so he elaborated, "The one where we talk about how we got to this point. From falling in love and trying desperately not to show it, to the last 18 months of hardship for the both of us."

Rachel felt her heart twist at the pained look on his face. "We have plenty of time, Tom. This is not a subject that has to be canvassed now. It can wait."

"No, it can't wait. Even with the blowout between us, I thought I had plenty of time to fix it. But the miscommunications and breakdown in trust cost us both. _Dearly_."

"There's been enough angst between the both of us today. It's only been a day and a half." She had to try one last time. "It can wait until tomorrow."

"I thought that about our fight. There would always be tomorrow so I could fix it. It took almost two years before I got to see your beautiful face again." Tom had to pause to swallow roughly. " _Honey, please_."

Sighing in defeat, Rachel eyed him in thought as she gathered her thoughts. It seemed he wanted to lay it all on the line at once. And she didn't blame him one bit for wanting to do so. He was right, they had lost too much time. In all the times they had talked before she left, it hadn't been about the things they should have discussed.

"I knew I loved you when we lost you to the _Vyerni_." Shock crossed his face at her words and his hands tightened on her hips. They hadn't been that close of friends at that point, but they had been getting there.

And the irony of it all wasn't lost on him.

"Why else do you think I would have so readily volunteered?" She asked softly. "At that point, I had completed what I had thought was the end of my mission. The vaccine was now ready with that last damn monkey. There were the human trials of course, but Quincy would have been able to handle it. I had to fight with Mike for almost an hour before he would let me go and not a crewmen in disguise."

Tom took a deep breath as he remembered the night he had made it back onboard his ship. Mike had been surprisingly tight lipped on just exactly why he had defied standing orders to not let Rachel off the ship. The events of the trials had swiftly grabbed his attention and it had been pushed to the side in their run for Baltimore.

"Why?" He asked it simply, but it was far from that.

"Why did I fall in love with you?" Tom just nodded his head at her clarification.

"I took a good, hard look at the Captain the men and women of this ship would willingly follow to the Gates of Hell. And they have followed you there, there is little doubt about that. It wasn't for love of country or some other nonsense you like to tell yourself." She gave him a glare that snapped his mouth closed on the protest he was about to voice. "They follow you because you are a man worth following. You could have ordered them to abandon ship. Drawn a lottery for the containment masks like Mike told me he wanted to do, and gone home to Darien and the children. But instead you stuck to the mission, and put your trust in a mad scientist who promised she wouldn't rest until she found a way to fix it. And in doing so, we saved the world. Without you and your crew, the creation of the cure would not have been possible. There are not many men who would have had the strength to do that."

Here she gestured helplessly.

"You are a man of integrity, loyalty, respect and steadfastness. You make the people around you want to be better. To do better. Just to see that look of approval in your eyes. How could I _not_ love you?"

Tom blew out a breath that shook at her words. "It's one thing to know you love me, but a completely different other to know why."

Rachel leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss against his chest in comfort. "When?" She whispered into his skin.

"It slowly started from that first moment. The first time I saw you wasn't in the helo bay, it was on the pier. You and Quincy were arguing about something as you were checking your cargo against the final list. You were this tiny little thing going toe to toe with him ranting about something that was making him take a step back. I remember thinking with amusement at first that I wouldn't want to be in his shoes, or be the Captain of the ship you were going to be on."

His voice went a little distant even as a half grin tugged at his lips. "And then I got a better look at you as I passed by, and I couldn't help it. My breath caught in my chest at the fire crackling in your eyes. Everything from your expression to your hand movements screamed of such passion in you that I could barely take my eyes off you in fascination. When I entered the helo bay later and saw you standing there, my sense of curiosity only grew. You were respectful and contained, but had an edge of sass that made me want to poke you with a stick, just to see what would fall out."

Low laughter from the minx sitting on his hips interrupted him. "At that time you probably would have regretted it. Don't think I hadn't noticed later the times you enjoyed winding me up. The barely hidden smirk gave you away, luv, every time."

Tom grinned helplessly up at her as brown eyes sparkled at him with mirth. "I can't help it." He argued good naturedly. "Did you know that when you start to wind up, you talk with your hands and pace? It's fun to watch."

He laughed as wicked hands ran up his side to tickle him in retaliation. Grabbing her hands, he used them to pull her down into a kiss and then released her so he could continue.

"In the three months before we knew the truth of the mission, I watched you from afar. I wanted to know what made you tick, even as I tried to ignore and push away the curiosity. But you sure did make it both easy and hard for me. You made it easy in keeping away from us, but harder in the sense that rare sightings just inflamed my urge to seek you out. After you told us the truth, I was so angry with you, even as I understood the orders you were under." He grabbed her hands once more and squeezed as her face tightened at the remembrance.

"After Gitmo," he continued softly, "the curiosity came back in force, so I finally started to seek you out. I wanted to know more about the scientist who fought against everyone to get to the Arctic because she knew she was right. And the person I found under all that bluster and sass is one I couldn't help but admire. And respect. You help people without being asked, with no expectation of being thanked because that's not why you did it. The compassion you hold for humanity is beyond anything I've ever seen in another person. Once I wrangled you into those quiet nights, I came to crave them. When it could just be the two of us, picking a topic and either finding common ground or having to think of creative ways to defend my position. If this scientist thing doesn't work out, you have a bright future as a politician."

Rachel huffed a laugh and propped her chin on his chest, trying to blink back tears as he stopped.

"Tom?" She prompted gently after a moment.

Tom closed his eyes and gathered the rest of his thoughts in order. "I knew I loved you when I saw you on the _Vyerni_. I'd never felt such terror in my life than when I saw you standing there. The look on your face told me you were scared, while the fire in your eyes promised retribution for us. You are so strong. When anyone else would have given up, you grabbed us all by the ear and dragged us along with you."

Opening his eyes, Tom pulled her off his chest so that they were looking face on at each other. "You are a woman of strength, passion, honor and courage. How could I _not_ love _you_?" Rachel felt tears gather in her eyes as her heart sang. He was right once again. She had known he loved her, but to know the reasons why was something altogether different.

Tom closed his eyes and tried to gather strength for the next bit as he prayed it wouldn't hurt her. Fingers laced his then, and opening his eyes, he drew strength from the love in hers.

"I tried so hard to fight it." He confessed quietly. "I felt like the worst heel in the world. Like if I had loved her enough, I wouldn't have fallen for you. The Navy taught us that dangerous situations can breed false emotions. So I would tell myself it was just an infatuation that would fade, and tried to suppress my emotions. And then I would feel guilty that I tried to fight my feelings for you in the first place, that I would lie to myself and deny you. It felt like I was being torn in two, and that I was betraying my wife."

Rachel scoffed at him gently as she tried to blink away her tears at his pain. "Don't be silly, Tom." She chided him firmly. "I know you loved and adored Darien, and that she loved and adored you as well. By all the accounts I've heard, you had a wonderful and happy marriage. You can't help what you feel, but you can control what you do. I had no idea you felt that way, and being the man of honor that you are, you never would have betrayed her. It's simply not the person you are."

Tom closed his eyes in slight relief as her conviction in his sense of honor rolled over him. He had been worried she would view him as less at this truth. Oh, he knew it was a silly fear, but it had still made him apprehensive.

Rachel bit her lip as she considered how to say this next part. "We can't live with what-ifs though, Tom. What is, is. Darien died, and there was nothing you could have done about it."

Tom had been so close that day, so bloody close. Darien had died only 2 hours before he'd gotten there, and that revelation had shook him to his very foundation. He had been barely coming to terms with it before she left.

"I know." He said quietly, while rubbing patterns into her hip bones. "I've had time to make my peace with that while you were gone. My grief at losing her in the killing fields overwhelmed everything else for a while. You know how I struggled in the aftermath. But that didn't change the guilt I had felt. I vowed to love, honor and cherish her to the day we died."

"And you did." She broke in gently. "You can't tell me you didn't love her, or honor her until she died. I have no doubts about that, Tom."

Sudden movement made Rachel clench her legs around him as he sat up to cup her face for a kiss. "I've made my peace with that too." He gave a huff of laughter at her skeptical look. "I really have. How did Sal put it? 'That I hadn't met my match yet.' And that 'I couldn't wallow in the could have beens'. The heart wants what the heart wants. I loved Darien deeply, and I had to learn it is possible to love another without dishonor. It has taken time, but I've come to accept that with help. You'll like Sal, he reminds me a lot of Daniel."

She raised an eyebrow in intrigue both at this 'Sal' she'd like, and at the fact he referred to Gunny as Daniel. Rachel pushed it aside though for later perusal. They had much more they needed to hash out if they wanted it all on the line tonight.

"I don't know what I would have done had Darien lived, but I do know this. She would have wanted me to follow my heart and be happy. So I am."

Rachel traced her hand along Tom's jawline in wonder. Sea blue eyes stared back into hers as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Will you tell me about her? She sounds like she was a wonderful person." Rachel asked softly.

"She was, and I will later. There will always be a part of my heart that loves and misses her." Understanding and love flowed into Rachel's eyes, and she raised up to place a kiss on his forehead.

Renewed love for his scientist swirled in his veins as Tom buried his face in her neck. Any woman less secure in themselves would have been hurt or threatened by that.

The couple was quiet for a while before Tom once again broke the silence. "So, now we know we owe Ruskov a little. We should send him a fruit basket in whatever afterlife he's landed in. I'm pretty sure it's hot there."

Rachel sputtered in laughter as she leaned back to look him. Unholy glee danced in his eyes as he twisted his face in mock thought.

"After all, he was responsible for our first kiss. Whose idea was that anyway?"

Rachel flushed but couldn't suppress the wicked look she was sure was on her face. "Mine." She said dryly. "You should have seen the sputters from Mike and Danny when I brought it up too."

Tom wiggled his eyebrows at her once more before becoming serious again. "All on the line, honey. Were you happy to see me in San Francisco?" Uncertainty touched his features as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, if only to be able to see you again. I expected much more of a harsher welcome." She smoothed a thumb over a frowning eyebrow. "When I jumped that wall and saw more military armor than I was expecting, I wished it was you but knew it wasn't. When the James came through the mist, she came through head first so I couldn't see if it was her or not. I thought I had finally lost my cookies when I heard Mike's voice."

Rachel bit her lip once more. He wanted it all on the line, but she wasn't sure how he'd take this. "There were so many times I'd hoped you find me. Not at first, not for the first 6 months, but any time after that I did. I had to make peace with myself too though. Through my own actions, I put you in a no win situation."

She had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop his interruption. "Sshh, let me finish. After spending so much time with Daniel, it finally got through to me what I had done to you. To the command team of this ship. The crew relies on the chain of command to enforce the rules and regulations. If those are bent or broken, it can lead to chaos and mutiny. You tried to tell me this before, but I was too defensive to listen. The reason why it clicked with Daniel is because I was expected to pull my own weight in the Circus."

She frowned fiercely as the mouth under her hand moved and he subsided with his own frown.

"I was treated here exactly like what I am. A scientist and doctor, a civilian outside the chain of command." Comprehension started to dawn on his face, so she dropped her hand.

"With the Circus, I was still treated like a doctor but one who was expected to fall in line with the rest of the troops. It caused all sorts of havoc between Daniel and I for the first month before I started to understand."

Reluctant humor lit up Tom's expression as he imagined it. If two immovable objects collide alone in the woods, does it still make a sound?

"My friendship with Daniel was hard won, and he certainly knocked me for a few loops in being absolutely blunt about the situation I had put you in." She gently caressed his face, and he leaned into it without taking his eyes off her face.

"I'm sorry, Tom. We've already talked about why and how I'm not regretful, but I am sorry I put you in that position."

"Forgiven. You were forgiven a long time ago. So, just to be sure, the reason why you didn't bolt at the first sight of us was because you were pretty sure of the pardon?" Tom leaned back on the bed tiredly and observed as she nodded her head and stretched to pop her back.

"Wait." Suspicious eyes suddenly slammed back into his. "Was that the reason for the caveman act?"

Tom froze beneath her briefly before forcing his body to relax. "No?" He tried.

Chocolate eyes narrowed playfully at his runaround and Tom grinned sheepishly. "Jeremy was about to drag you to the lab. Which means it could have been days of an awkward dance as I tried to corner you and you tried to avoid me."

"Uh huh. So was the Wall Incident always in the cards?" Rachel pressed her lips against the laughter bubbling up as his face got more sheepish.

"More like I just wanted to hold you for a few minutes. Then I was going to inform you of all the relevant information. And then there was going to be begging. A lot of begging."

Rachel's chest spasmed at that as she tried to keep her face straight. _Just a little bit longer girl_ , she thought desperately.

"What kind of begging? Maybe I want to hear an example." Rachel raised an eyebrow imperiously as she straightened and crossed her arms over her chest.

A suspicious look then descended on his face before mirth lit it. Throwing a hand back to his forehead like he was about to faint, Tom moaned out, ""Rachel! Forgive me for the grievances I made against you! Please, come home, my darling!"

Tom was interrupted by the torrent of laughter that broke through from Rachel. "Stop! Please, I beg of you. If you had led with that I may have jumped overboard." She managed to gasp between laughs. The affronted look on his face only made her laugh harder.

Rachel leaned back into his knees and tried to regain her breath as he spoke again. "I really did just want to talk, and I panicked when Jeremy grabbed you to go to the lab. When you started to wiggle in my lap though, I lost the plot a bit."

Sea blue eyes suddenly sparked in interest and his head tilted on his pillow. "Wait." He said slowly. "What were you expecting then when I swiped you off the deck?"

"Anger." She said softly, leaning forward to run her hands down his chest in comfort as his face tightened. "I expected anger and fighting. You were obviously relieved to see me but we hadn't exactly parted on good terms. I was 'waiting for the other shoe to drop' so to speak."

A slightly mischievous look entered her eyes then, and Tom felt his mouth curl up in a smile as she added slyly, "And then next thing I knew I had my legs wrapped around your waist and was being snogged to within an inch of my life. It was definitely _not_ the welcome I had expected."

"Better than fighting though?" Tom asked, amused as his hands slid back to her hips.

"Oh by far." She agreed as she arched an eyebrow. "It confused the dickens out of me but it did give me hope."

"All on the line, luv. You were looking for me?" She asked then softly. It was a statement and question all rolled into one. She knew what the answer was by now, but there had been too many misunderstandings before not to clarify it a bit.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He said fervently while hands clamped back down onto her hips. "We missed you by two days in Norfolk. _Two days, Rachel_. We spent the first days after you ran combing the area around the beach looking for you. If we had been even a little bit faster, we would have been able to find you once we reached the mainland with the battle group. Christine was able to point us in Jeremy's direction fairly quickly, but he only knew the direction you had gone in. By that time you could have been anywhere."

Rachel drew his hands off her hips as they started to tremble and grasped them tightly. This is what Jeremy had been getting at when he'd said she needed to know what the effects of leaving had left. The pain was written all over Tom's face of what losing her had done to him.

' _Tom took your disappearance very hard. Just listen to what he has to say, yeah?_ ' Mike's voice rang in her memory from yesterday morning and she swallowed heavily.

"When communications improved a few months after we first reached home base, we started hearing about a miracle doctor traveling with a group of soldiers. But those were incredibly rare, and I had only Christine and Jeremy's assurances that Daniel was a good man. That he would be able to keep you alive and safe. It wasn't until Mason intercepted that transmission we had any solid proof you were still alive." The look he then gave her was fierce enough she recoiled a bit at the intensity.

"Make no mistake about this, Rachel Scott. The other ships may have been looking for you because the world needs you. But Nathan James searched for you because _we_ need you. _I need you_. Every time we ventured to the mainland to chase whispers of you, it was a blow to our collective heart when we came home empty."

' _They adore and have missed you since you left. When they heard you were being hunted their rage could be felt in the very air. His rage could be felt_.' This time it was Jeremy's voice who slipped through her mind. The extreme looks of relief and joy everyone had worn when she'd returned flashed through her mind in waves.

Rachel bent forward and rested her head against his chest as tears slipped out. Tom gently untangled his fingers from hers to run through her hair in soothing patterns.

She had grown up most of her life alone. Moving around from place to place and being home schooled until she was 15 had ill prepared her for making friends. And keeping them had been even harder. Only Jeremy had ever held on, determined to keep his place in her life. Even Quincy had given up on her at times. She whispered that truth into his skin and felt his hands tighten in her hair.

"You're stuck with us, Dr. Scott. No way can we ever let you go now." Far from sounding like a threat, it was exactly what she needed to hear. Tom gazed up at the ceiling, and smiled slightly even as his heart hurt for her as he felt the tension release along her spine.

"I was going to leave." She whispered sometime later. Tom stilled beneath her again and had to force his body to relax. "It wouldn't have been then but it was going to be soon. The James can only reach so far inland, and when the Immunes bombed the research hospitals here it crippled the ability for this continent to recover. The other hospitals around the world were working day and night to produce the cure. I had received reports that they had made significant breakthroughs in reaching survivors all around the world, so it was time to turn our attention here."

"I know." He gently interrupted her. "Tex said something to the same effect earlier. And to be honest, I knew it on some level. Once you had figured out the aerosol version, you would have had to leave. To join the scientists overseas to help produce the cure, or leave with a TAC team to spread it here it wouldn't have mattered. I would like to think I would have gone with you, but I'm not altogether sure I would have. With the danger from the Immunes, I don't know if I could have left the James under Mike's command."

Rachel bit her lip and hid her face in his chest as she tried to come to terms with that. _What did she expect_? She then chided herself angrily. _That he would abandon his children and his duty? He wouldn't be the man she loved if he had done that._

"I would have let you leave without telling you how I felt." He whispered as he tightened his arms around her. "I knew I loved you, but I was still in mourning for my wife who I thought I had betrayed on the deepest levels. It took almost a year before I could move past it and not blame myself." Tom reached up to lace his hands around her back and then rolled, placing her on the bottom as he settled between her thighs.

"But I do know what I would have done after you left." He dropped his forehead to hers and looked into the eyes that had been so dearly missed. "I would have followed you. I wouldn't have been able to stand the thought of you out there without me. Even if we had been able to stay in contact it would have eaten at me. I lost one of the people I held most dear, and I came so damn close to losing the rest of my family to the same fate. If ever there was a lesson to be learned from losing Dairen, it would be to not waste what time we have. But it took you leaving for me to realize that."

Rachel wrapped an arm around his neck and tilted her head up to kiss him. "I love you. We have both suffered, but we've also grown stronger in our own ways since I ran. I regret the way I left, but I wouldn't change leaving."

She clutched him tightly to her as his eyes closed in pain and Tom buried his face in her neck.

"All on the line, Tom." She whispered in his ear. "Christine would be buried next to her girls in a military cemetery in Tennessee, Mike most likely never knowing their fate. There would have been no one to draw a lightning bolt on my bag because he knew I would cherish it. Daniel would have had to face this life without his family, when he's already given so much. So many people we've met and helped would likely be dead. You remember the family from yesterday?"

He nodded in her neck as the truth she was stating rang through him, and the stabbing pain from her flight retreated a little.

"That little girl would have been dead by tomorrow morning. It only takes 72 hours from the first sign of blisters for death to quickly follow. The very young and the physically weak usually only last 48, as you well know."

Reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, she tugged until he was looking at her again. Tom blew out a breath as the acute pain faded just a little more at the loving look on her face. She was completely right in this. No matter the pain it had caused, there had been so much good done between them both while she was away. It would just take a while for the pain to leave completely, but he was confident it eventually would.

"I'll never forget the look on Mike's face when he saw Tara and Jordan running to him on the pier. Just as I'll never forget the feeling of hearing Ashley calling for me in Olympia and knowing I could save her. There must be so many parents who will be able to hold their children safe tonight because of you and the Circus."

Tom buried his face in her hair again as fierce pride and love rolled through him. " _Damn good job, Doc_." He whispered fiercely in her ear as a tear dripped into her hair from up above.

"Just don't leave me behind next time?"

Rachel scoffed at him weakly as she brushed away a tear creeping from her eye. "Team Us, remember? Where I go, you go and vice versa. You're now stuck with me too, Chandler." She gripped him tightly and wrapped her legs around his. "I've seen what a life without you is like, and you will have to pry me off this ship now. And even then I'm climbing back onboard to give you a piece of my mind before dragging you back to _our_ cabin."

Chuckling wetly, he rolled again until her back was to the door and settled her head against his arm. A brief flash of black fur out of the corner of his vision brought to mind the last question he wanted to ask her tonight.

"One last question, at least for now." Rachel braced herself as she waited to see what was next.

" _Captain James_ , honey? I know you missed me, but that's just a little silly." Rachel's eyes went wide with surprise before laughter bubbled up out of her. Surging up, she grabbed his hands and pushed him back onto his back, pinning his hands to the bed while she straddled his hips once more.

"You know he came with that name! I saw Torres doing a reenactment for you last night about how he came to join the group." She accused as he playfully began to wrestle against her grip.

Ninety pounds of furry muscle suddenly jumped into the bed with them, a massive head sliding under Rachel's arms as they continued to struggle and licked a long stripe up his face. "James, no!" Tom protested even as he tried to turn his face away.

Rachel could barely control her laughter as she managed to get enough of an upper hand so James would have more access. Tom laughed breathlessly with her as he continued to struggle against Rachel and the big paws on his chest holding him down. Black fur obscured his vision as James leaned in once more and licked stripes up his face.

Wriggling desperately managed to dislodge Rachel enough he got a hand lose. Wrapping an arm around the dog's middle, Tom pulled James down and quickly slid a hand to his stomach and started scratching. James's eyes closed in bliss as his back paw started twitching rapidly. "Traitor! We're supposed to be comrades-in-arms. I thought we were in agreement when you let me into the head!" Tom accused with mirth.

"Ah ha! I knew it was him. Tell me how he did it." Looking up, Tom smirked at the demanding expression on Rachel's face as she perched above him. "Nope." He said, popping the p. "Officer's honor, Dr. Scott. I'm sure you understand."

"Oh, so I understand there's a halt to sex now?" She asked playfully, raising an eyebrow at the mirthful blanch he made.

Tom gave James a small shove and said in a sotto voice, "Sorry, old boy. I'm giving you a 5 second head start before I tell her."

Sputtering in laughter now at the unimpressed look James gave Tom as he slinked off the bed, she shook her head in amusement. "I'll let you keep your secrets for now, but be prepared for me to try for them later." The heated look she gave him as she slung her leg off him and stood left Tom in no doubt what she meant.

"Is that supposed to be a deterrent?" He asked incredulously as she made her way over to his overhead cabinet. He rattled off the code without her having to ask, and she shot him a mischievous look over her shoulder as she reached in.

"No, luv. Just what you have to look forward to later." The wink she threw at him was pure temptation as she withdrew the service weapon and placed it within reach on the nightstand and shut the cabinet. Crossing over to the door, she flicked off the lights and used the fixed night strip under his cabinet to slid back into bed.

"Nice choice, honey." Tom said quietly as he shifted to his side and drew her back against his chest, scooting close to the wall and facing the door. The mattress heaved for a moment before a dark shape dropped down in front of Rachel with a heavy sigh.

"We'll both sleep better with a weapon close." She muttered sleepily as he wrapped an arm over her hip. Snuggling his face into her hair, Tom smiled as he curled around Rachel and pulled her close. Closing his eyes, he quickly followed her into rest as the ship drifted in silence.

 **LSLSLSLS**

It was the quiet rumble of thunder that woke them.

Tom's eyes flashed open as he felt James tense and then rise to stand in front of Rachel. Her body went stiff before he saw her hand shoot out in the dim light and tap James twice on the leg. The dog went silent but didn't look away from the door. Tom raised up and grabbed his service gun from the nightstand as Rachel rapidly slid to the floor with James silently hopping down behind her.

He tapped her on the shoulder and then pointed to the darkest corner next to the head. Grabbing James, she quickly moved as Tom smoothly slid off the bed to crouch beside his desk.

No sooner had they done that before the door flew open and the light from the p-way spilled in as three armed men rushed through the doorway.

" _Fass_."

Rachel released James and he snarled as he rushed the second man. Snapping his jaws around an arm, the dog shook his head violently as the man screamed and staggered but didn't fall. Brief flashes of light lit up the room as she crouched and BANGS rang in her ears as Tom took aim at the first man. _Bloody hell, they were wearing body armor!_

The first man took the first two shots to the chest and jolted back into the second man, both of them falling into the bulkhead across from Rachel's corner. The next shot hit him in the forehead as he tried to straighten up and the man slumped over dead. James had quickly jumped back as the second man was taken down and Tom stood to slam home a bullet into the second man's forehead.

Adrenaline screaming through his veins, Tom whipped his focus to the third man as James snarled out next to him. He felt bloodlust howl through his veins as Rachel cold-cocked the bastard as he reached for her. Swearing, the man swung out an arm at her as Tom moved, trying to get a better angle in the close quarters of his room.

She ducked and weaved under the arm, grabbing it as it swept past her and using it to propel the man headfirst into the bulkhead. The man staggered back dazedly and Rachel used the opportunity to kick out, making contact behind the intruder's knee and tripping him to the floor.

Hopping on his back and grabbing a flailing arm, she wrenched it back and rotated it until one hand gripped the upper part of his arm and the other was locked onto his elbow. James was finally able to get an angle in and darted over to Rachel as she knelt on the man, heavy snarls ripping out of him in force as he glared at the man on the ground.

Rachel dug her knee into the bastard's back and leaned into the arm she had bent backwards behind him as he struggled. "I put any more pressure in that and it breaks your shoulder joint." She said harshly. The man whimpered and struggled just the tiniest bit more before sagging. "You fucking bitch!" He breathed out, a foreign accent coloring his tone.

"You're bloody right I'm a bitch!" She snarled out as Tom moved to flip on the light and then sidled up beside her with the man in his sights. James rumbled out harsh breaths next to her as sounds of shouting started echoing from the p-way. Rachel tensed as the sounds got closer before a familiar voice brought relief.

"Sir." Danny's voice was grim behind them as he took in the sight of his Captain's Quarters. Tom didn't even glance at him as he kept his full attention on Rachel and the man she had subdued.

"Lt. Green, take this man down to the brig. Lt. Foster, set General Quarters and no one on this ship walks alone until we can be sure it's cleared. And get me the XO."

"Aye, sir. Alisha, with me." The sounds of them quickly retreating echoed down the p-way before the announcement for battle stations started blaring through the air. The slight jingle of dog tags heralded the big German Shepard slinking in to stand near the doorway. The dogs eyed each other for a moment and then turned to keep a careful watch on their handlers.

"Doc?" Keeping a careful lock on the man below her, she turned her attention to Danny and couldn't contain the small smile at the sight of him. His hair stuck up six ways to Sunday and pillow creases marred one side of his face.

"Nice pj's, Danny." He grinned a little then beneath the grim look he wore.

"Kara's mom thought so, too." Captain America saluted her from the side of Danny's leg while little circular shields peppered the front legs. The rest of the fabric was a bright, bold shade of red that shimmered a little as Danny pressed his knee to the man's back and grabbed his arm.

Tom didn't relax his stance until Danny had hefted the man up and turned him toward the door. Miller and Burk backed up from their guard positions at the door, and seeing them Tom called out, "Miller, go with Green down to the brig. Burk, find Ackles and Wolf down the p-way. Get suited up and start sweeping the decks with the other TAC teams, coordinate with the XO. Miller and Green, join them once he's locked up."

Nodding stiffly, the men filed out of the room as Admiral Halsey gave one last glance to James before following his handler out of the door.

Releasing a breath, Tom leaned back slightly as small hands gripped his waist while Rachel's head thumped into his back. "You ok?" He asked softly while lacing one hand with hers. He felt her nod tiredly into his shoulder blades.

Tom gently shifted them until they were both behind the door, pulling James with him and positioning the dog in front of them. Until he knew the ship was clear of intruders he would take no chances with her or his crew.

"Sir?" Mike's voice sounded out quietly behind them as the XO tapped quietly on the door.

"Clear."

His XO stepped into the room as they moved out from behind the door, keeping his service weapon pointed at the floor. "Play, sir?" He asked as he darkly glared at the two bodies on the floor.

"3 intruders, they used non-lethal. Green and Miller are escorting our other guest to the brig. Burk, Ackles and Wolf are suiting up to sweep the decks and getting the other teams. Green and Miller will join them once the task is complete. We're escorting Harry to the Circus and then grabbing some Marines and raising hell. I have no doubt our party guests came from that ship."

Tom turned his attention to Rachel as she swiftly moved around the bodies to grab a few items from her bag. "Turn around, Mike." She commanded as she grasped the straps of her tank top that she'd worn to bed.

Blushing a little, Mike whirled around and Tom stepped over to join him at the shoulder so the view of her putting her bra back on was blocked from the p-way. She threw the pair of jeans she was carrying over her shoulder and shoved her feet into her boots as Tom reached out to grab his own and handed them to her. He'd put them on once they reached the safety of Gunny's stateroom.

"James." The Malinois snapped to her side and she grabbed his harness as Tom moved to take point and Mike slid in behind her. Moving quickly out the door, they moved as a single unit for the stairs that would lead them down to the next level where the staterooms were. Coming down the last steps, Tom paused and made a quick look over his shoulder at Mike.

"The one on the left, sir." He'd known they had the room next to Rachel's old one but not which side. Sidling up along the wall, Tom reached out a fist to knock on the door but was stopped by Rachel before he made contact.

"Tom, wait." She slid out behind him and he moved back to keep his weapon pointed at the floor as she slip in front. Reaching out a hand, Rachel knocked twice before rapping her knuckles in a sliding pattern.

"What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?" A voice demanded from inside.

"African or European?" Tom had to resist the urge to slap a hand to his face in exasperation as he heard Mike choke back a laugh behind him at Rachel's answer. It just figured the Circus would use a Monty Python quote as a password. The door flew open and Rachel shot out a hand to grasp the one that stuck out, pulling her quickly inside as James bolted in after her.

"What the hell is going on, sir?" She heard Gunny demand as he released her hand. Rachel quickly slid out of the way so the Naval men could come in behind her.

Glancing around, Rachel took note of the grim expressions the Circus wore as they slipped on their armor. The stateroom Mike had given Gunny and Alyssa was larger than most, and held a twin size bottom bunk vs the singles in the other rooms. The extra room allowed everyone in but was incredibly cramped.

She noticed with approval Jeremy, Tony and Lily all perched in the top bunk for protection as the rest of the Circus got ready around them. The bulkhead extended out far enough that it would protect them from anything flying in, but it wouldn't help them hide from intruders.

Jeremy shot her a shaky wink as she bent to pull on the jeans she had brought over her shorts, and Rachel winked back at him in comfort as Alyssa handed her both her flak jacket and James's. Sabine quickly passed her the gun she used most, and Rachel clipped it to the back of hers jeans as she softly gave James the command to stand for his armor.

"Alright, here's the play." Rachel looked up at Tom's words from where she knelt next to James as she pulled his armor on. "Harry, James and River will stay behind to provide protection for Black and the children. Papa and Mama Bear will join Green and Miller and start a sweep from the labs and on up. Hawkeye and Coffee will go to the top upper most deck and pick off anyone coming aboard. Cowboy will join the XO in coordinating solid sweeps of the decks while I'm headed for the Bridge. Drive them back aft and yell out your call sign as you go around corners. My people know who you are but better to be safe than dead."

Rachel tightened the last strap on James and stood as Gunny handed over two of the extra flak jackets they carried to the Naval men. She darted over to Tom where he'd knelt to pull on his boots and grabbed the armor from the ground.

Standing, he quickly helped her strap him into the armor over his bare chest. "I don't want to see any holes in you, Big Papa." She whispered to him fiercely as she reached down to pull the drawstrings on his sweatpants tighter so they wouldn't fall if he needed to move quickly.

Tom cupped her face in his hands and drew her in for a lingering kiss and then rasped against her lips, " _Stay safe_." Releasing her, he gave a short nod to Gunny and Mike before slipping out the door. The rest of the group followed until it was just her and Sabine, crouched in opposite corners of the room.

 **LSLSLSLS**

Tom rounded the last corner to the Bridge crouched low. He'd run into two more intruders on the deck below, and by the shots he had heard on the deck below that, there were more still aboard. He called out his call sign and heard an answering ' _Clear_!' from Lt. Granderson down the short p-way.

"Report."

Lt. Granderson glanced at him from her position near her station and the radio she was holding squawked once again before going silent. Tom had to suppress the brief flash of amusement at her appearance as she snapped to attention. Her short hair was tousled and sticking straight up in places while the shirt she was wearing over her tank top was backwards and inside out. He had passed many crew members dressed the same way, and a wave of fierce pride rolled through him. The strength of the crew of Nathan James never ceased to amaze him. Even in the toughest situations they let nothing stop them from getting the job done.

"Alpha and Bravo have reported intruders on decks 2, 3 and 5, and Seal reports Dr. Black's office in the lab has been ransacked. Integrity of the containment unit is intact. 6 confirmed hostiles dead with no casualties on our side. CIC said stealth ship is now 10 miles off our starboard bow, and noted that hostile ship is getting better at concealing themselves. Engineering just updated us on the state of the engines, and thinks that she'll be able to power them up in 10 mics."

Tom blew out a relieved breath at that last one.

With the hostile ship now confirmed they needed to move. Without propulsion to maneuver, they would only have limited targeting range with the Tomahawks and the long gun.

Tom had quickly strode to his chair during the Lt.'s report, and grabbed the handset once she was done. "Get me TAO."

"Sir." Lt. Foster's voice echoed the rage he felt boiling up in him. Nobody came into their house and messed with their people without serious repercussions.

"Sitrep on that ship, Lt."

"They got close enough for identification. La Fayette-class frigate, nationality unknown though only the French, Saudi, Chinese and Singapore governments have them. They must have employed their decoy as my relief reported no new movement and decoy is still pinging in last position. Can carry a Panther or NH90 long range helicopter with anti-ship AM39 or AS15 missiles."

 _FUCK_.

If there was a helicopter on that ship carrying those missiles they could easily do serious damage to his ship in minutes.

"Acknowledged. Keep an eye on that ship and let the TAC teams know they used non-lethals and sacked the lab. Which means they're searching for our boy wonder." Tom smiled grimly at the ice that coated Kara's tone as she acknowledge him. The hostile ship had more than enough capabilities to sink them, so why sneak aboard? With the lab sack and the obvious trouble they had gone through to get aboard silently it only pointed to one thing. They were hunting for Rachel and information.

Tom reached forward and hit the second button on the keypad. "Eng. Tell me you can get us moving."

"Almost there, sir. Power up in 2." She replied before she muffled the speaker and started to yell at someone. "Hopefully we won't be blown to bits. We had to rush the last two checks." Her voice came back clear then and Tom felt a slight rush of sympathy for whoever had just been yelled at. Eng. could be terrifying when she got in your face.

"Acknowledged. Fire her up immediately, don't wait for me." It would take another 5 mics after that before the engines would be warmed enough to move. Which gave him enough time to put into action a plan.

Hopping up into his seat, Tom reached forward and hit the button to get him back to TAO. "TAO, get me a firing solution on that ship, we move in 7 mics." After her acknowledgement, Tom hung up the mic and turned his attention to Lt. Granderson.

"Send three armed sailors to locate night watch. They got on this ship without raising the alarm. Get their whiskey ASAP. And have them pull off the sniper and his guard upstairs as well."

Unsaid was the likely fact the night watch was dead. The look of grief that passed through Alisha's eyes was echoed in his as she nodded tightly.

 **LSLSLSLS**

Rachel gave a startled glance down at the floor as it started to hum. The vibrations started to increase rapidly until it clicked within her what that familiar feeling was.

"Harry." Tense apprehension lined Sabine's tone as she followed Rachel's glance down to the floor in the low light. When everyone had left, by mutual agreement both women had turned off all the lights except a dim reading lamp under the bottom bunk. It was the thought that they would be able to see anyone bursting in before they could see the last members of the Circus that motivated that move.

"It's the engines. They got them back up. What you're feeling is the warm-up, it's always louder than when the ship is in motion."

Rachel's mind raced as Sabine relaxed slightly and turned her attention back to the door. "We're going to move." She said slowly. "Tom told me once that a destroyer is only as good as it can maneuver for battle." A swift thought raced across her mind before it fell into place.

Rachel shot up and frantically motioned to the three people still perched in the top bunk. "Come down. Quickly!"

Protests greeted her even as the three people slid down from the top bunk. "Rachel, what is it you know?" Jeremy asked her even as she shoved him into the bottom bunk. Sabine pushed both teens in beside him and then gave her a look that demanded answers.

"We can't possibly outrun them with only three engines and not four. Tony here, take James." She pushed the protesting dog into the bunk and Tony wrapped a hand in his harness as James tried to scramble off. "Which means Tom is going to try to disable that ship or sink it. When this ship tilts hard, unless you're expecting it or braced against something you can fly across the room. Here, put your feet against this." She patted the railing that kept the mattress in the bunk bed and three pairs of feet shot out to lodge against it.

Rachel grabbed Sabine's arm and drew her to the floor. The entryway of the stateroom was small enough that they could brace their feet against the opposite wall while sitting down, and Sabine copied her as she stretched her legs out. The humming got louder right before the ship gave a small lurch and then a bigger one as the propellers caught hold.

 **LSLSLSLS**

"What's our speed Lt.?"

Lt. Grandson braced her feet on the floor as the ship lurched once last time before starting to smoothly glide through the ocean once more. "5 knots and climbing, sir!"

"When we get to 9, hard to starboard." Tom snapped a hand forward and hit the 2. "TAO, where's my firing solution?"

"Harpoons are ready at your command, it will hit the bow and middle decks." Tom acknowledge that before telling her, "Ready the long range for interception."

"Aye, sir."

Pressing the 5 button on the keypad, Tom braced his feet against the wall in front of his chair and readied himself for what was next. "All hands, brace yourself! I repeat, all hands brace yourself!"

 **LSLSLSLS**

Oh my gosh. ::takes a deep breath:: I've so missed my cliffhangers! Pretty sure you guys hate them, but I haven't had one in so long, I've forgotten how much fun they could be. I totally meant to have this up before but I got hit with a brainwave on this fic and my fingers couldn't stop typing. In fact, by the time you've finished reading this Chapter 11 will be up. It's much shorter but it refused to start out any other way (you'll see what I mean soon). I'm already in deep to chapter 12, and it's just flowing right out.

So how did you like the fluff and angst? Don't worry, this is pretty much the end of the angst between them. There will be pop-ups, it wouldn't be Tom and Rachel if they didn't butt heads, but they've managed to lay the majority of the past where it belongs.

Also, if you've never seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail you really need to see it. If you enjoy my humor, which you must if you're still reading lol, then that movie will make you wet your pants in laughter.

I also have to admit I struggled with finding a place for Tom to have fallen in love with her, and after watching Two Sailors again I felt it was the best spot. Right after that we move into the trails and then the race for Baltimore. It just makes so much sense to me for it to have been that moment. The look on his face was more than an 'Oh SHIT' moment, at least to me.

THANK YOU! We've gotten past 100 reviews! ::dances like crazy:: Ya'll are my muse, and reviews are seriously like crack for authors.


	11. General Slattery

**Hello again!**

 **This chapter refused to start anywhere else, and I had such fun writing it I didn't mind one bit. And people have been curious about what's been going on there. Fingers crossed I get chapter 12 done soon! Mwwahahaa.**

 **LSLSLSLS**

 **General Slattery**

 **LSLSLSLS**

 **Camp Pendleton**

"Good morning, girl."

Christine Slattery turned her head to the left, and shot a smile at the man walking around the corner of her house with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning, old man. You know it's not good until that second cup." She teasingly replied before taking a sip from her own coffee. Jed Chandler just chuckled as he rounded the corner of the porch and climbed the stairs, settling in beside her with a groan on the porch swing.

"Beautiful morning." She commented softly, and he grunted in agreement as he sipped his coffee.

And it was a glorious morning. The trees in her backyard were a riot of color in yellows, golds and reds. The sky was a dark blue as the sun struggled to clear the horizon, and a cool wind whipped away the lingering heat from the summer. Christine closed her eyes in pleasure as the wind ruffled her hair, bringing with it the scents of fall.

"You heard from Mike?"

Opening her eyes, she frowned thoughtfully before shaking her head. "No, he didn't answer his comm yesterday but that's not unusual. He usually calls back within a day if he misses one."

When Nathan James had started her mission here on the west coast, it had definitely been outside the norm. _Then again_ , Christine thought ruefully, _what is the norm these days_?

Instead of making a three or six month mission trip, the ship went out to deliver the cure in pre-designated spots for four weeks. The SeaHawk would scout out any survivors using thermal heat imaging and sweep patterns over an area. If there were any found, the TAC teams would then travel inland to that area and deliver the airborne cure to any remaining survivors, and look for any sign or word of Rachel and her group. When those four weeks were up, the ship came home for two.

Four weeks on, two weeks off. It had been the brainchild of Mike and Tom, both of whom didn't want to miss any more of their children's lives than they already had. It was also for the mental well being of the crew, both for those who had surviving family and those who did not. For those who didn't have anyone left, they were partnered up at base houses together. It had proven to be instrumental in helping them cope with the losses they had suffered.

There had only been a few occasions when a tour would go longer than four weeks. All of those except one had been longer trips down to Mexico to try to provide some relief there.

And the one trip that had been an exception? Christine blew out a breath as she remembered it. That had been when the James had found out Rachel was being hunted while they had already been out to sea for three weeks. When they had finally returned home, the mixed looks of defeat and defiance had been matched on every single one of them. It had been staggering and uplifting all at the same time. After all, if the Immunes were hunting for her, then that meant there had to be something alive to hunt.

"Tom didn't answer his either last night."

Christine looked at Jed, startled, as he broke through her thoughts before she frowned. The crew rotated using ship's comm to call their families every week. They each got to call in three times a week. But Mike and Tom had their own personal comms to call in on. For both of them to miss a check in was more than unusual.

"It wouldn't be the first time we had issues with the comms at sea. Let's go in to HQ and talk with communications today, just to be sure." She replied, still frowning as she drained the last of her cup.

Jed nodded in agreement and drained the last of his as well. Christine reached down to her feet and hefted the thermos up into the space between them, twisting the cap off and refilling her cup before arching a brow at him. He silently held his out in a mute plea, and she shook her head at him fondly before grabbing it.

Joining up on the Slattery porch in the morning for coffee had become a tradition by the fourth day they had all moved in. The Chandlers had the house next to them on the base, and once they had gotten the children off to school, they would all gather on the porch. Most of the time it was just Jed and her of course, but she treasured the times Mike and Tom could join them.

"They've been out for a week and a half." Jed mused, nodding in thanks as she handed back his cup.

"Puts them about 800 nautical miles west from Baja, California." She noted with dissatisfaction coloring her tone before toeing a foot into the wood floor and moving the swing into rocking back and forth.

When an area was to be searched in the secondary mission for the James, it was coordinated between command at HQ and Tom.

This mission request had come straight from the CO of the base, however. The James was to skirt the northwest coast of Mexico and then venture out into the Pacific. Comms had been getting some unusual feedback from that direction and the CO of the base wanted it checked out. Since the feedback was coming so far out, this mission meant they would be out for six weeks this time. Neither Mike or Tom had been happy that their primary mission had been put on hold, but they had accepted the request. They may have understood why but it rankled deep.

 _And I don't blame them one bit_ , she thought fiercely. Christine had only known Rachel for a short time, but the women had developed a deep rapport before the doctor had left. One of the many things they had talked about was the original mission. Rachel had been able to provide information about the mission Mike had been on that Christine hadn't known.

Like how at no point in the original three months of the mission had he known the truth of it. That he'd fought with his Captain and had wanted and eventually did return home to them. Old grief rolled through her as dancing hazel eyes and Michael's laughter danced around her mind. She had been too grief stricken and angry at their son's death to be able to listen to Mike's explanation of how he didn't know. How he'd had no idea that his family was suffering, that the world was dying.

Christine clenched her jaw in remembered pain as his heartbroken voice flashed through her mind when she'd told him about Michael. She had raged at him that night, oh God how she had raged. The comms had gone down shortly after that, and no amount of trying had been able to restore them. Once she had time to process and calm down, she had deeply regretted the way she had told him and the way she acted. And then they'd had to flee Deer Park quickly, with almost no warning due to an outbreak in the safety zone. She and the girls had barely had enough time to grab some clothes and a few keepsakes that she hadn't been able to leave behind. There had been no time to leave a note as to where they had gone.

It was a shoulder nudging her's in comfort that eased her mind back to the present. She gave Jed a wan smile of thanks and dropped her head to his chest when he pulled her in with an arm.

"Do you think they'll ever be able to find them?" She whispered into the light jacket he was wearing.

"When they first started out, I did. The world is much bigger than it used to be, but how well could an English doctor and a group of Marines conceal themselves in this America? Especially if Dr. Black's information could be taken into account, then they wouldn't be trying to hide at all. But with 18 months in and just whispers of her, with the last one five months ago, the hope they'll find her alive dwindles each time they come back empty handed." Jed's grim reply made fear tighten around her heart.

"If anyone could keep her alive out there, it would be Daniel Smith. I fear for them though, especially for Tom, if they don't find her soon." Christine replied softly.

And hadn't that been a revelation? Christine had noticed a squirrelly expression that would cross Jeremy's face every time both Tom and Rachel were mentioned together. Jed had noticed the same thing so they had cornered him one night in the lab and blockaded the hatchway. Pinned in by two demanding stares, the doctor had quickly caved in. To find out Rachel had fallen in love with Tom hadn't been that surprising. The mixed range of love, sadness and longing that would cross her face whenever he was brought up had given her away.

But Tom? Both her and Jed had rocked back on their heels in shock at the thought Tom had fallen in love with her as well. They hadn't believed his theory until Mike had confirmed it with his own that night.

"Is it really that surprising?" Mike had whispered in her ear as they cuddled in bed later that night.

"Of Tom? Yes, but then I haven't seen them together to put that in my mind. It was written all over Rachel's face though. I just thought it was unrequited, and that had been the reason why she had left the James so I didn't bring it up. In hindsight," she had sighed, "I should have pushed."

"Not your fault," he had said lowly, pressing a kiss into her shoulder, " it's ours. Even as we celebrated his death, we shunned her because our CO was pissed at her. Tom isn't the only one who feels guilty, we all share in that."

Mirth had laced his tone then as he added the next part, "Just wait until you see the two of them together, and Tom has fixed the situation between them. They gravitate together when in the same room, and the covert looks one will shoot the other?" He laughed into her shoulder blade. "They aren't as covert as they think they are. She matches him in passion and brings out a side of him I've never seen before. The Doc can have him frothing at the mouth in five minutes."

Christine had looked over her shoulder in shock at her husband. "Tom?!" She had asked, further flabbergasted at his cheerful nod.

"Still waters run deep, Chris. Tom is a passionate man himself, just incredibly well contained. I know he would have been happy and content with Darien if none of this had happened, and he'd never met Rachel. But the Doc? Rachel is his match in every possible way and then some. It's as Sal said once I'd shared my concerns with him. The choice he had before him is no longer a choice. Now he has to decide what to say to her to convince her to come home once we catch up. And we will catch up." His voice had turned hard and she had shivered at the conviction in his tone. " _Nathan James refuses to accept anything less_."

That had been at the very start of the mission, when they had still been rounding Cape Horn. That conviction hadn't wavered but the hope in the crew's eyes died little by little every time they came home without her.

Christine sighed heavily as she watched the leaves in the trees rustle as the wind blew past. She could only pray Rachel surfaced soon.

"Is everything ready for the Fall Festival this weekend?" She hummed and nodded in response to Jed's question, grateful for the subject change.

"Just about. The main street down near HQ has the banners up above the street, decorations are also up along store fronts and the gazebo is ready. Major Watson has assured me the band stage and dancing area will be put together by tomorrow and he has a couple of Privates stringing lights in the trees today. All in all, we're just about ready. Cooks aren't going to start until Friday morning of course, but with it being Wednesday, we're in good shape to kick this off."

"Good job, General Slattery." Jed teased as he tightened his arm around her, and she smiled into his shoulder in pleasure.

When Nathan James had first pulled into port, they hadn't expected the already operational base that greeted them. It had been mostly full of military personnel but there had been some civilians who had managed to make it to the base when the outbreak hit. There hadn't been many but enough to make it a headache for Colonel Sharp, the CO of the base. He had gratefully handed over the reins of management and coordination of the civilians to her and Jed several days after they arrived. Colonel Sharp is a good man, and a damn fine Marine but he lacked the politesse to deal with people he couldn't just order around.

Once Nathan James began her monthly missions, the civilians began to flock to the Camp after the James directed them there. Sometimes the ship would even ferry small groups back if they didn't have the means to get there. Or if a group was sorely needed at the Camp, like the farmers they had brought back two months into being at the base. It had taken time and much effort, but the farms now located right outside the base had begun to show promise of sustainability. The teams the Colonel had needed to send out for food for such a large population were becoming less and less. Slowly but surely, Camp Pendleton was becoming more of a community instead of just a military base.

It was the sounds of several jeeps pulling up and slamming doors that brought both of them to alertness. It was very much outside the norm for military personnel to show up at their doors this early in the morning. If the Colonel had need of them, he knew to find them in the office they shared at HQ. And they weren't due to be there for at least another hour.

 _ **NO**_.

Christine froze as terror and grief descended over her mind when several uniformed men with matching solemn expressions rounded her house to stand at parade rest in front of her.

There was only one reason why men in uniform would be at the house of an active service member. And it was to tell their significant other they had fallen in service. _It was her worst nightmare imagined, come to life in front of her_.

"They're not wearing Dress Blue. _Chris, they're not wearing their Dress Blues_!"

Jed used the arm he still had around her shoulders to shake her gently. She took a deep, shuddering breath and frantically ran her eyes over the men standing in front of them. Jed was right, the men were in uniform but it was standard issue, every day uniforms and not Dress. If they were here to tell her Mike was dead, they would be wearing their Dress Blues in honor of him. The sudden release of tension made her slump over in relief.

Most of the Marines they dealt with day in and day out wore work camo. Only the officers in HQ wore uniforms each day. What the hell had brought them here then?

Startlement followed swiftly by compassion flowed over the senior officer's face. "No ma'am, not that." He said gently as he snapped to attention. "CO requests your presence at HQ, ASAP."

Furrowing her brow, Christine grabbed the arm of the swing and quickly stood with Jed right behind her. Coming down the steps both of them followed behind as the Marines wheeled around as one and began striding back to the jeeps.

"What's wrong?" She said urgently as they slid into the back seat.

"I'm not at liberty to say, ma'am. CO will brief you when we arrive."

Christine and Jed both exchanged grim looks at the jeeps pulled out and began making their way to HQ with haste.

 **LSLSLSLS**

"Mrs. Slattery. Mr. Chandler, thank you both for getting here so quickly."

Colonel William Sharp personified the mental image that came with the word 'battle ax.' Tall, thickly muscled and with buzz cut gray hair he cut a formidable figure as he strode into the room. Normally she would give him the respect that was his due but not at this moment.

"You would be welcome, Colonel Sharp, except for the fact that you hurried us here and then we've had to cool our heels for over an hour." Ire laced Christine's tone and the unimpressed look from Jed completed their assessment of the situation.

To his credit, an apologetic expression crossed his face before it tightened again. "I apologize ma'am, but new information came in right before you got here. I wanted to make sure I had all the intel before I briefed you."

Christine nodded in forgiveness as the Colonel both motioned them into seats at the table. A few more officers entered and she nodded in greeting to Major Watson as he closed the door and took a seat.

"At 0920 yesterday, we had an accident at the ship supply depot. Nobody was killed and only minor injuries were reported but we found something _mighty_ interesting in the resultant investigation." The Colonel grabbed something from the sideboard behind him and handed it to Christine.

"Do you know what that is, Mrs. Slattery?"

"How many times have I asked you to call me Christine?" She muttered absently as she twisted the object in her hands.

"Too many, Mrs. Slattery." Came the wryly reply. "Ma'am?" He prompted.

"It looks like a fuel injector." She glanced up at him in question as she passed it to Jed.

"Close." Grimness and the barest edge of fury in his voice made her straighten in alarm. "It's a fuel pump, for a DDG. Just like the one recently installed on Nathan James before she left port almost two weeks ago."

"What are these marks?" Jed ran his finger along the edge and looked up at the CO with growing dread on his face.

"That pump has been tampered with. We think it was a failed option that got discarded because it was too obvious. Notice that further in its gets smoother? I think they succeeded and got one past inspection."

"Alright," Christine said slowly as the blood began to drain from Jed's face. "Obviously I'm missing something here. Why do you think they got one in the ship? From what I remember, the James has four engines. If one goes down, then they have three more to function, correct? What's the point in disabling one engine?"

"They won't be as fast on three." Jed said heavily. "Remember those noises they were going to investigate? I think it's a trap, those noises were meant to draw them out where they couldn't receive help."

"Right and wrong, all at the same time." Colonel Sharp sank into his seat and leaned back as he regarded them solemnly. "I thought the same until my Chief Engineer corrected me. It is a trap, there's no doubt about that, but I doubt they were going to be attacked."

He quickly gave them the run down on potential problems with the pumps on a Destroyer, and the slow death now facing the James.

"According to my Engineer, when they were due back from this mission their Commander Garrett was going to approach her Captain about taking some time to fix the issue. It had a very remote possibility of ever happening but was still something that needed to be fixed." The Colonel ran a hand over his face as they sat back in shock.

"You have to warn them. _You have warned them right?!_ " Christine tried to tamper down the hysterical edge to her tone but wasn't sure she succeeded.

"This is where the plot thickens, ma'am. The investigation wrapped up, with all relevant conclusions, at around 1700 yesterday afternoon. We tried contacting Nathan James shortly thereafter and discovered something strange. She's gone to MCON1. We know she's still receiving based on the bounceback from her tracker we put in her, but she has all but disappeared. You know we finally hacked into a Google satellite last week?"

Christine and Jed nodded and leaned forward in their seats at the contemplative look on the CO's face.

"When we couldn't reach the James, we backtracked the sat. feed based on their projected trajectory. In the images from the day before yesterday, we finally managed to pinpoint the James plowing full steam ahead. _In the opposite direction she was supposed to be going in_. Looking back at our comm logs, shortly before that is the last time we'd heard from her. When the satellite swung by again, she was entering San Francisco harbor and exited it almost as quickly. We had to wait for the satellite to make another swing around earth just to see her drifting along with the current yesterday. What do you make of that?"

Something in the Colonel's face indicated more but from past experience, Christine knew he wouldn't give until she did.

Christine sat back in her seat and mulled over the information and felt Jed do the same next to her. _Why move to MCON1 and stray way off course, and not inform base_? _What the hell are you two thinking_? She mused softly.

She sat up in shock and whipped her face to Jed just as understanding bloomed across his face.

"You don't think...?" Christine said as excitement and hope began to war within her.

"It would be just the sort of stunt they'd pull. They won't risk it being overheard." The same emotions battled fiercely in his eyes.

"So I was right then. The only reason why Commander Chandler would deviate without word would be for the Priority One mission." Major Watson's tone was both triumph and excited as he glanced over at his superior officer, and the Colonel just raised an eyebrow that demanded she elaborate.

"If it was a distress call from civilians, they would have reported it in and then gone up for rescue. But for them to go silent without word? No. They heard something about Rachel. Tom and Mike wouldn't risk it being reported, even over a secure channel with the Immunes hunting for her." Christine's tone was hard with conviction as she stared at the Marines in front of her.

"That's what I thought, but I wanted to double check. I haven't really had a chance to get to know the command team of the ship as well as I've gotten to know you two." The Colonel sighed heavily and gave them grim looks. "I think Dr. Scott is on the James. The reason why I think so is because of the way the James shot out of the harbor so quickly, and because of the stealth fighter ship we've spotted creeping closer off her starboard bow."

Jed sucked in a breath next to her and started cursing a blue streak as Christine paled.

"Surely they've seen it! Why aren't they moving?" She asked in desperation, remembering the Colonel saying the James was just drifting in the current.

The Colonel gave the pump still sitting on the table a dirty look. "Best guesstimate with my Engineer? We think that pump broke in the race they made to get to Dr. Scott. Now there's two scenarios available. Best scenario is that Commander Garnett is as good as her reputation suggests, and found it before it took out the other engines. Worst case scenario is that they are now without power, and we are too far away to help them."

" _FUCK_." All the men at the table gave her startled glances. "Oh come on, you've all heard worst." She said in anger as she slumped back in her seat.

"So that's it? We get ringside seats to watch my son's ship get blown to pieces, along with the best chance this world has to survive?" Rage danced in Jed's tone and was echoed by the fire burning in Christine's eyes.

"Not quite." Colonel Sharp said calmly as a rapid knocking sounded from the door. He sharply called out the command to enter and a young comms officer raced in. The CO held up a stern hand before the excited man could say anything. "There's still hope, and if anyone could pull a miracle out of his ass it would most likely be your son. The satellite just made another pass over that area. Lieutenant?"

"Sir! Nathan James is moving again and has engaged the enemy ship. Before the satellite passed out of view she had just launched what looked like missiles. You know we haven't been able to access the magnifying ability on the satellite yet, but based on what TAC is telling us, it's some of her Harpoon missiles sir."

The people around the table had blown out sighs of relief at the news the ship was moving again. The tension returned anew at the information the James was now in a dogfight with an unknown stealth fighter.

"How long until it comes back around?" Christine bit her lip as serious looks were shot her way at her question.

"It won't swing around again until later this afternoon, usually around 1600. The fight will long be over by then." Major Watson and the two officers sitting next to him exchanged solemn looks as he answered her.

"All we can do now is pray. I'm assuming you'll stay until we know?" Christine forced back the tears clouding her eyes and saw Jed's jaw clench hard, both of them nodding at the Colonel's question.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else." Christine put her elbows on the table and covered her face in her hands as Jed spoke for them both. For the first time since Michael passed, she closed her eyes and prayed to a God she wasn't sure she believed in anymore.

 _Our Father, who art in Heaven..._

 **LSLSLSLS**

So in the show we haven't met Christine yet. But I took into account the woman has been married to a detective turned career military, so she's gotta have some starch in her backbone. And it's been fun as hell to turn a canon character into my own. LOL.

See ya on the flipside guys!


	12. The Twist Heard Round the World

**Happy Monday, my luvs!**

 **Once again, nothing belongs to me unfortunately. If it did, Eric Dane would be serving me beer on a private beach somewhere. XD Thoughts after the jump.**

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 **The Twist Heard Round the World**

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 **Nathan James**

"All hands, brace yourself! I repeat, all hands brace yourself!"

Tom tightened his grip on the mic and braced his feet more firmly on the bulkhead in front of him as the ship began to tilt to the right. Throwing a quick look over his shoulder, he noticed Lt. Granderson and Gator both grabbing onto the table in front of them, and the wild eyed look of the Lieutenant manning the wheel.

"Just a little bit more, Lt. Wood." He called out, nodding to her in support as the wheel shook and jerked beneath her as the ship fought against the current.

"Aye, sir!" The Lt. gritted out as she kept the pressure up. By now the ship felt like it was tilted at 25 degrees, and Tom's fingers clenched around the button on the mic. "Wood, release!" The Lt. smoothly relaxed the pressure and the ship slid back into an upright position.

"Lt. Foster, light them up."

"With pleasure, sir. Three away." Bright flares of light lit up the deck briefly before the sound of roaring shook the windows before rapidly fading away.

"Three away, ETA sixty seconds until target is hit." Kara's voice was tight but clear. "Alpha 1 is down! Two still in the green. We have incoming! Bearing 224, engaging long range."

"How many? Go for counter, don't wait on me." He demanded as the long range cannon rotated into position on the deck below him.

"2 guided missiles skimming, sir." The booming sounds of the cannon firing faintly shook the deck. "Intercepted one, other is dodging." The tension ramped up in Kara's voice.

"Sir, it's too close!" Tom whipped his head back to yell for Lt. Grandson but Mike had just slid into the room and overheard the TAO.

Grabbing the mic off the wall, the XO pushed the all call button. "Brace for impact!"

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Rachel briefly closed her eyes as Sabine's grip tightened on her hand as the ship tilted.

"Good call, Harry," the Marine breathed out as the James titled enough to almost feel like she was sailing horizontally.

Rachel huffed out a laugh as the ship smoothly slid back into an upright position. "Learned that from experience. Nothing quite like flying across a room to learn that lesson."

Sabine eyed her with amusement before her face fell back into seriousness as faint booming sounds and small tremors began to vibrate through the decks.

"Darlings, if I tell you to, you need to follow me without question. Even if it goes against Gunny's last orders to remain here. Is that clear?"

Three pairs of eyes swung to Rachel in question. The Marine beside her didn't need to ask why. The staterooms were above sea level, but that wouldn't mean a damn thing if the ship starts to sink.

"Don't ask why, just do." Sabine tried to smother the smirk that wanted to emerge at the command echoing in Rachel's tone. _I don't even think she learned that one from Gunny. Pretty sure it was a certain sailor who taught her that one_ , Sabine thought in wicked amusement.

Rachel threw an elbow into Sabine's side and scowled at her as she noticed the look on the woman's face. The Marine let loose the smirk she had been barely hiding and watched as reluctant mirth crossed Rachel's face.

The laughter quickly fell off their faces when Mike suddenly yelled over the intercom, "Brace for impact!"

Not two seconds after that the ship shuddered and metal screamed as the James was hit.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Damage report!"

"No hull breaches, it hit the water before it detonated and just shook us. We probably have an impressive black streak up to the flight deck but no damage. They missed." His XO hung up the mic from the back and quickly crossed over to his chair.

"They didn't miss, sir." Lt. Foster's grim voice rang out from the mic Tom had clutched in his hand.

"They didn't miss." Tom confirmed darkly.

"Charlie 1 just hit! They caught Bravo but Charlie got past and caught their port side bow. Engage, sir?"

Tom tapped his finger thoughtfully against his mouth. "No," he said slowly. "We're making a run for it. Keep weapons hot just in case. With that damage to their port side, it'll keep them stationary long enough for us to get a good headstart." Keeping his finger pressed over the button so Kara could hear, Tom turned to Mike. "They didn't miss, and they sacked the lab so they're searching for something. Or someone. XO, are the decks clear?"

"Yes, sir. The TAC teams and Circus are making a last sweep but we are clear."

"Lt. Wood, all ahead full. We're going home." The Lt. confirmed his order and Gator bent over his maps without Tom needing to tell him to plot out a course. The navigator softly called out coordinates to her as Tom motioned over Lt. Granderson.

"The night watch was found alive, weren't they?"

Lt. Granderson blinked in shock at her CO's correct guess but answered quickly. "The first team was found on deck 5, knocked unconscious but alive. The second team was on the flight deck, and sustained heavier injuries but Doc Rios is working on them now, and thinks they will make full recoveries."

"Why incapacitate? There was more of a chance of discovery than if they had simply killed them."

Tom nodded in agreement to Mike's thoughts. "There is definitely something up. Last we heard, orders were to kill the doctor. Yet they break into our room and try to disable but not kill us. At no point did they pull out any guns. Not only that, but how did they know to storm the Captain's Quarters? Am I the target or Rachel? Are they even Immunes or another group we haven't heard of yet? That ship could have sunk us while we were free floating but didn't. Too many questions, not enough answers. TAO, has that ship moved?"

"No, sir. No sign of pursuit yet but they did fool us before."

Tom then turned to Lt. Granderson. "Lt. Granderson has the Bridge then, TAO. Shoot anything that comes our way. The XO and I are going to grab Harry and have a little talk with our prisoner."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom and Mike quickly made their way down the stairs to the deck containing the staterooms. The urge to hurry faster beat at him. He was sure Rachel was just fine but the unusual situation was putting him on edge.

"Do you think it could be another group?"

"They didn't shoot at us until we did, and even then it was a warning blow. No kills made by them in gaining access to our ship. Not exactly an ideology endorsed by Ramsay. Not enough answers to form a guess, however." Tom said darkly as they approached the last stairwell.

Two dark uniforms that had just stepped down the last step turned to greet them as they quickly descended from the top. Tom raised a hand in greeting as Gunny and Alyssa both nodded and moved to make room for them.

"Ah good, we caught you before you knocked on the door." Gunny said in satisfaction.

"I've seen the Holy Grail." Twitching an eyebrow in amusement, the Marine shook his head in the negative before turning around and sidling up to the door of his room.

"Passwords depend on the person, not the group as a whole." Alyssa explained softly as Gunny knocked before running his knuckles in that sliding pattern.

"What was the fourth Horcrux?" A British voice demanded, and Tom made a noise of disbelief.

"Hufflepuff's Cup." Gunny turned and winked at him as he answered the question.

Tom finally lost the battle with himself and slapped a hand over his face in exasperation as Mike tried to muffle his laughter. "At least you know life won't be boring, sir." His former best friend managed to get out in a choked whisper.

"Shut up, Mike." He muttered, hiding his smile behind his hand. _Won't be boring indeed_ , he thought ruefully as a small hand gripped his and gently pulled it away from his face.

"I hope you've read Harry Potter, or you're going to have a hard time accessing our room if I get there first." Chocolate eyes danced in wicked amusement as he gently tugged his hand away and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close and burying his face in her neck as relief ran through him.

"You sure we can't come up with our own passwords? Pretty sure it's going to be 'Please' and 'More'." He muttered into her hair, and Rachel leaned back in his arms, laughing with delight.

"Oh, I'll think about it, Captain Chandler." Tom suppressed the shiver that wanted to rock him as she teased him.

He twitched suddenly as something nudged his arm and looked down at the deck. James patiently sat beside them, slowly thumping his tail as he waited to be acknowledged. Tom reached out and scratched a welcome behind his ear as the dog buried his head against Tom's leg in greeting.

"Well done, Captain James."

James rubbed his head against his other handler's leg at the approval he could register in his tone. A small hand joined in behind his other ear and the dog closed his eyes in pleasure and huffed out a contented sigh.

Tom used the hand buried in fur to nudge the dog closer as Rachel leaned in and nestled her head under his chin, snuggling into his chest. He tightened the arm he had wrapped around her waist and propped his chin on her head as James gave into the pressure and rested his weight against Tom's leg.

The tension that had strung his body tight since James had woken them melted slightly as he held Rachel and the Malinois close. He lidded his eyes and watched the people in front of him as the tension eased a little more. Mike had left his side and was quietly talking with Gunny, while Alyssa had gone into the room, coming out with both children tucked beneath her arms.

He smiled a little as Tony squirmed and mock protested while Lily laughed as his mother pressed a kiss into his hair. Fondness gripped his heart as Mike threw his head back and laughed at something Gunny had said. These people had quickly found their way into his heart, sliding into place beside all the others as ones he treasured.

"They're easy to love." Rachel whispered as Gunny snagged Tony out from under Alyssa and dragged him into a headlock. The boy laughed and struggled to get away as his father ran his knuckles up and down in Tony's hair rapidly, causing it to stick straight up in static.

"Yes, ma'am, they are. I would have even if you didn't love them so fiercely. It's an honor to know them." Tom slit his eyes and glared at Gunny as the man turned and smirked at him, miming on pulling them apart. "Though Daniel is still up in the air."

Rachel snorted a laugh into his chest. She didn't even need to look to know Gunny was doing something behind her back. "Don't worry, I've got plenty of blackmail on the man."

Tom reluctantly released both of them a moment later as the rest of the Circus appeared lower down the p-way. Gunny noticed the rest of their group coming and softly ordered the children back into the room. Two sets of faces went mulish but compiled as Jeremy slid around the small group and followed Mike as the XO walked back over to his Captain.

The Circus ringed him as Rachel stepped back to stand next to Alyssa. The grim looks they wore slid into contemplative ones as Tom quickly gave them the rundown on the battle that wasn't. "Interesting," Gunny mused thoughtfully, pulling on his bottom lip while eyeing the floor in thought.

"Exactly. We have a party guest in the brig, and I have a feeling I'm going to need Rachel to get any answers out of him. Also, anything odd you may have noticed in the past few months, besides the obvious, might be relevant, so speak up."

Everyone turned to look at Rachel as she made a startled noise, furrowing her brow as she tapped a finger against her mouth in thought. The Circus moved seamlessly aside as Rachel began to pace in short little steps. "They sacked Jeremy's office, but didn't take any samples from the containment unit." She said slowly as her hands started to weave through the air. The entire group watched in fascination as she continued to pace and mutter to herself. "Tried for capture but not kill. And then there was San Francisco. What's the possibility the ship is from an actual government?" She whipped around and sent both Tom and Gunny questioning looks.

Gunny raised his eyebrows at the Captain and they exchanged looks as Tom answered her question.

"Small. From what we've been able to piece together, most countries recalled their Navies to help with outbreak containment at the very beginning. As far as we know, the U.S. is the only country with a semi functioning government and military. You obviously have an idea about what's going on, honey. Share?"

"Not so much an idea, but a hunch. Trust me?" She replied as an impish expression crossed her face.

Raising his eyebrows in intrigue, Tom snorted as she walked forward again to stand in front of him, that impish expression only growing. "You know it. What do you need?"

"Jeremey. Daniel. Sabine. Taylor. And let's throw in Danny for good measure, have him meet us down in the lab. Put the man into one of those interrogation rooms you have, and both you and Mike sit with your backs to the door."

Tom cocked his head in interest and saw Mike straighten up and lean forward, curiosity leaking into his XO's tone as he asked, "What are you planning, Doc?"

"Something fun, Commander Slattery." Stepping forward, Rachel brushed a quick kiss to Tom's mouth before having to dance back as he tried to grab for her. "Or at least, it's going to be fun for us. Not so much for the two of you."

"Something fun? Is it something I'm going to yell at you for?" Tom asked wryly, before suddenly lunging forward and reeling her in, pressing a lingering kiss against the mouth that was smiling at him. Chocolate eyes darkened as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down. "It's something I will be apologizing for later. You're going to enjoy the method I'll employ very much." She whispered in his ear.

Tom blew out a breath in frustration as she suddenly released him and stepped back. "You're going to pay for that later." He said intently, and her breath caught at the dark promise in his eyes.

The snorting laughter that suddenly surrounded them broke through the slight haze she had created with her words.

"Crowbar." Gunny said cheerfully as Rachel blushed to the roots of her hair. She hadn't forgotten they were there, but their presence had slid into the background when Tom had snatched her.

"Honeymoon phase, Gunny. Don't you remember that?" Rachel blushed harder and averted her eyes to the ceiling as the group laughed again at Tom's words.

"Who said it was a phase for us?" Gunny shook his head in amusement as his wife smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at him as she countered the Captain's words. "Harry, plan?" He promoted with a nudge at Rachel's arm.

"Plan. Oh! Right, I have a plan." Gunny looked at her in disbelief and Rachel scowled. "Stop looking at me like that, Daniel. One word for you. Lawrence." Rachel shot a look of victory at Gunny as he tilted his head in thought.

"Touché." He grudgingly admitted as Alyssa stuffed a fist in her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Tell Danny to meet us in the lab. Put your backs to the door, and I promise to make it up to you later."

"Yes, ma'am. Anything else, Admiral?" Mike teased as Tom nodded his head with amusement.

"One solid night's sleep should do it. Think you can handle that, XO?" Rachel arched an eyebrow at Mike as she smoothed a hand down the front of Tom's chest armor.

"That may be impossible, Doc, we haven't had much luck with that lately. But I'll see what I can do." He promised her solemnly while hazel eyes danced with mirth.

Rachel shook her head at his sass as she stepped around both commanders.

"Come along, we have work to do." She threw a look over her shoulder that got Gunny, Sabine, Taylor and Jeremy moving behind her. James groaned softly as he tiredly heaved himself up to follow her from his place at Tom's feet. She eyed him in thought before shooting a look at Tom.

"No, Harry. After the events of today, he goes with you while on ship." Tom said firmly.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Over protective." She chided him gently.

"You're damn right I am. You'll be paying for that one later as well."

Tom felt his breath catch at the sudden wave of fierce love and desire that rolled over her face. "I'm counting on it, luv." She blew him a kiss and then set off at a fast clip down the p-way, the others having to pick up their pace to catch up.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Rach, why are we stopping here? What do you have planned? How are…"

" _Jeremy_. Hush, I'll tell you when we get to the lab. Danny will need to hear it as well and we don't have time to go over it twice." Rachel slipped through the door to her and Tom's room, noting with relief someone had already moved the bodies. She crossed over to her bag and pulled out the clothes she would need, as well as the thick black rimmed reading glasses she wore when her eyes got strained.

Gunny raised his eyebrows in interest at the objects in her hands, but didn't say anything as she exited and began striding for the stairs. There was obviously something he had missed, but there would be no use pushing her to reveal it until she was ready.

The rest of the journey continued in silence until they reached the lab. Lt. Green was already waiting for them there, still suited up from the hunt with a questioning look on his face.

"Everyone, turn around, please." Four pairs of eyebrows shot up in surprise at Rachel's request before they spun around and complied. Gunny strode forward and shut the hatch so that no one passing by would see her changing.

"Enough, Harry. It's time for an explanation." Rachel paused in the act of pulling off the jeans she had been wearing at Gunny's command. Nibbling on her lip, she tried to order her thoughts on what she could tell them to make this work.

"Did you notice in San Francisco that they weren't shooting at me?"

"What are you talking about? They shot at you near the truc…" Gunny trailed off as that morning flashed through his mind. He and Rachel had been crouched beside the truck when James had warned them of the approaching men. Without giving the enemy enough time to react he had shoved Rachel toward the barrier and yelled out his orders across comms as she'd taken off running. Bracing himself against the hood he had covered her retreat with a hail of gunfire that had been returned. One man had seen her and peeled off from his group to follow her over the wall. James had been taken by surprise at his handler's sprint so he had been a bit behind the man when he'd cleared the wall. But she was right, at no time had any of the enemy shot at her, all of that had been reserved for himself.

Gunny whirled around to look at her, forgetting for a moment she had been changing. Luckily for them both, she had just finished buttoning the black pants she had grabbed from her bag. She gave him a withering look to which he shrugged sheepishly at as she pulled the plain black shirt over her tank top. "You can turn around now." She said dryly, pinning Gunny with one last glare as the others turned to look at her.

"They didn't shoot at me. The one time they got close, he tried to restrain me. For some reason, orders changed from kill to capture. I have a theory as to why, but I want to talk to the intruder first before I share. Everyone's expressions need to be as genuine as possible for this to work. You're going to need to trust me without question but know I _will_ explain after. Jeremy, get over here. I need you to pin my hair up in a way that says mad scientist."

"Just because I'm gay does _not_ mean I know how to do hair." He grumbled at her even though he moved behind her grab a few of the rubber bands scattered on the floor.

Jeremy sighed internally with anger as he eyed the destruction done to his desk and area before he stepped up behind Rachel. "You're helping me clean up this mess later." He muttered as he began to pull her hair up high on her head in a bun. She made a noise of agreement, closing her eyes and wincing slightly as he tugged on a knot.

"So are you thinking the group from San Fran and that ship aren't Immunes? What do you need me here for, Doc?" She opened her eyes and looked at Danny thoughtfully.

Rachel quietly explained what she needed from the group in front, and couldn't contain her chuckles as they all goggled at her. Jeremy made a sound of amused shock behind her before stepping back and around her to eye his handiwork. She bent down and grabbed the eyeglasses from the floor and slipped them on.

"Mad scientist?" She questioned as he critically looked at her from head to toe. Jeremy reached forward and pinched at her lips, pulling at them until they were cherry red. "There. Now _that's_ a mad scientist look!"

 _And it was very much a mad scientist look_ , Danny mused with reluctant amusement. The Doc cut an impressive figure in all black, the look making her seem taller and more intimidating. Jeremy had swept her hair up high and wrapped it in a bun, giving her a more austere persona that the glasses just enhanced. The white lab coat she pulled on over it topped it off, as did the splash of red her lips made in an otherwise sea of black and white. _All in all, she looks like a villain_. Danny looked at the ceiling and tried not to laugh as he imagined his Captain's reaction.

"Oh, I have a feeling you're going to owe your boy big for what you're about to put him through." Gunny rubbed his hands together as anticipation rolled through him. Rachel was right, they were going to enjoy this. But Tom and Mike? Not so much.

Rachel snorted as she and Jeremy grabbed the supplies they would need for this next part. "Tom knows, Daniel. Tactical genius, remember? Or at least, he has a good idea." She amended at his disbelieving look. "He knows we are going to be doing something to him and Mike. I told them to sit with their backs to a door." Gunny made a thoughtful face and then nodded. No experienced military man worth their salt puts their back to a door. And she had warned them they wouldn't like what was going to happen.

"But you are right, I will owe him a great deal. But he's going to enjoy the repayment." Rachel blushed heavily but smiled at the laughter echoing around her as the group moved to the door.

The clicking of toenails and the brush of a warm side against her made Rachel look down at the dark shadow keeping pace beside her. "Daniel, we're going to need to drop James off with Alyssa and the children."

The Marine looked over to her in surprise and silently asked why with a head tilt as they moved down the p-way.

"He's beginning to see Tom like he sees me." She just said simply. Gunny quietly cursed before nodding. "Yeah, that would be a problem with what we're going to do. They should still be a couple of levels up, let's go find them first."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

The man in front of them glared but didn't make a peep as Mike continued to try to get a rise out of him. Tom suppressed a sigh of frustration as he glared back. They had been in here for 25 mics already and the man had just kept his silence, even at the pointed taunting Mike was giving him. _I hope Rachel has a better plan because we're getting nowhere_ , he thought in irritation. It didn't help that the area between his shoulder blades was twitching. By the very slight movements Mike was making, he was feeling it as well. Tom hated to put his back to a door, it went against the combat training and experience both men had. But Rachel had asked, and by the look on her face earlier, she had a strong idea about what was going on so he suppressed the feeling to move.

Tom leaned forward to throw his own questions out as Mike paused, but shot up in his seat as the door slammed open behind them. Instinct took over as he tried to whirl around to face his opponent, but strong hands slammed him chest down hard onto the table. He caught a brief glimpse of the wild eyed look from the man chained in front of him before Tom reached up and pushed back against the hands trying to hold him down. The man behind rode out the move and forced him back onto the table as another set of hands grabbed his and forced them into handcuffs. He tried to fight it but whoever was holding him down sure as hell knew what they were doing. Another _snicking_ sound told him Mike had just been caught as well. Tom grunted in pain as he was slammed back onto the table again when he tried to lunge sideways. The other set of hands returned and his arms were forced down as he was tied by the handcuffs to his chair.

Breathing hard, he whipped his head back to look at his assailant and met impassive green eyes as Gunny straightened. Motion out of the corner of his eyes turned his attention to Mike as Danny stepped back from where he had been holding his XO down. He absently noted Sabine and Taylor behind them as soft footsteps came into the room.

"I'm so sorry about that, luv. But you wouldn't have let me do this if I had told you." Apologetic brown eyes pierced his as Rachel and Jeremy came level with the table, and Tom stared hard into her eyes as the adrenaline retreated from his system. Turned toward him as she was, the prisoner didn't see it when her face faltered a little at his look as the tension faded from his body.

' _Trust me?_ ' Her eyes asked once more.

Rachel silently blew a breath of relief at the admonishing look that entered his eyes. ' _You know I do_.'

"Dr. Scott, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Rachel turned her attention to Mike at his demand. Wickedness flashed through his eyes even as his face showed anger as he pretended to struggle against the chair.

"The other prisoner started talking, so we don't need this one. You know, the one with the knife scar on his right cheek?" Rachel turned to Jeremy as he pulled out one of the other chairs lining the wall and set the metal case he was carrying on it. "He's only talking movements of his ship right now, so it will get you what you need to know. He still won't tell me what I need though so I've decided to take it by force from this man since he won't talk. Jeremy, start taking notes."

Striding forward to the prisoner still sitting mutely in his chair, she rounded the back of it and grabbed the top. She pulled the man out from the table and then rotated it so he was facing Jeremy as the doctor came forward holding a clipboard and pen.

"Male, looks mid-thirties, Caucasian about 5'11", and relatively fit." She muttered to Jeremy as she circled the chair, and the man leaned back apprehensively as she eyed him.

Tom suppressed the reluctant amusement that shot through him at the movement. Rachel was dressed like she was about to strap the man to a bed and start cutting into him, just to see how things worked.

 _Those glasses though_ , _we're definitely pulling those out for sexy times._

"Dr. Scott, what you're planning on doing is unethical and against your moral code." Rachel turned to Tom, and didn't have to fake the look of sadness and anger that flowed across her face as she paused in front of the prisoner.

Violently pointing a finger at the man, she started to rant, "He would have killed us, luv! They came onto your ship and threatened the lives of your crew, not to mention my family. You have what you need from the other man, but I need to know the answers to my questions as well. If they won't tell us, then I'll let his blood tell me what I need to know."

Turning her back on the terrified expression that started creeping over the prisoner's face, she moved over to the open case still sitting on the chair. "Besides," she continued as she reached in and grabbed the prepared syringe, "it's like what I told Gunny and the others to convince them help me. He's immune to the Red Flu, so he will be immune to the mutated virus as well. But I need blood samples to see how the immunity combats the mutated strain in order to create the cure for it."

"But I'm not immune!" The man finally broke his silence as he started to struggle in his chair as she turned to him. However, he couldn't move very far due to the restraints holding his arms and legs to the chair, so all his struggling did was rock the chair a little.

"Yes you are, there's no need to lie. I tested the blood smear you left on my bedroom room wall when I shoved you face first into it." Rachel said solemnly as she gave him the craziest smile she could muster. It apparently worked because the man was now openly terrified, flexing his arms against the restraints secured to the arms of his chair.

"Jeremy, you'll need to pull his sleeve up and hold him down." She said in fake concern as the chair began to rock more violently from the man's struggles. Jeremy shrugged and moved to do it, saying cheerfully, "You're the boss lady."

"We're not immune! We're not immune to the second virus!" The man shouted frantically as she came within striking distance. "It's why we tried to capture you! We've been trying to track you since we found out." Breathing heavily, the man watched in slight relief as she paused.

"Not immune? Well, that changes things. Start talking or we're taking this to the containment unit and testing that hypothesis." Rachel demanded as the other people in the room froze in surprise.

"Sean had a team go out to Greenland to get items that we could use to spread the second virus when we heard about it. He wanted a way to get around the cure you and the Navy were spreading, but the team didn't come back. Another team was sent out with the same result. He then sent his brother and his ship up there to investigate. Ned told us that the team he sent got sick when he sent them ashore, and he refused to let them back on the ship when he found out. We're not immune to the second virus." The man panted in renewed terror as Rachel came closer with the needle.

"So why not storm the ship and kill everyone here to get to me? That certainly would have been easier than sneaking aboard. And how the bloody hell did you know to find me in the Captain's Quarters?" Rachel pushed back the man's sleeve that had fallen down when he hesitated. _This one is most definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed_ , she thought darkly as the man began to babble again.

"Ned thought it would be better if we didn't kill anyone! He said you probably wouldn't work for us, even if we forced you to, if someone you loved was killed in the attack. We were given explicit instructions not to kill anyone, and knew from our spy at the base about the suspicions regarding you and the Captain. Even if you weren't there, we were ordered to bring the Captain with us to use as leverage against you." The prisoner wilted in relief as Rachel stepped back from his arm, but tensed again as she stepped right in front of him.

"How many ships do the Ramsay's have?" The hard look on her face made the man shrink back into his seat. "Two! The sub and the stealth fighter. It takes too long to train anyone to have any more."

"And the spy and saboteur?" Rachel asked darkly.

Frowning now in confusion, the man replied slowly, "One and the same. And already gone once the part made it onto the ship and the destroyer left the base." Anger began to tighten the man's face and Rachel smirked at him as she leaned in to match his height in the chair. "But you should know that from Ryan."

"Oh, was that the man's name? He was already dead so we couldn't just ask him." The man sputtered as she depressed the end of the syringe and liquid splashed in his face.

"Bloody fucking idiot. If this actually had the second virus in it the whole room would be inflected by now. It's airborne, arsehole." She snarled in his face and then stepped back.

Rachel turned to look at Tom as she heard the _snick_ of release as the handcuffs were taken off him. She blushed at the look of pride and admiration on his face as he stood. "Well done, honey."

"Fucking bitch!" Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her back to the ranting man as he struggled to get loose from his chair. She moved over to the box perched on the chair and placed the syringe back into the box. Arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into Tom's support as she heard Danny and Gunny discuss restraining the man so he could be transferred back to the brig.

"Where's James? He's supposed to be with you." Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as his grip tightened.

"You've moved up in his eyes. He would have likely attacked Daniel if he had seen him assault you. I left him with Alyssa and the children a level down. Let's gather everyone in the Mess and get something to eat. This changes everything."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Rachel leaned back into her seat tiredly as she watched the rest of the Circus enter the room to join them in the Officer's Mess. Feet wrapped around hers and she gave an irritated sigh as a heavy head once again dropped down on them, pinning both their feet to the floor. James had not been happy to have been left behind, and had shadowed her harder than normal when she and Tom had gone to retrieve him.

Tom just arched an eyebrow at her in reproach, and reminded her, "You left him behind."

She softened and leaned down underneath the table to pull gently on a furry ear. James grumbled at her before shifting even closer to their feet, curling his body around their legs. "Better this than to have holes in Daniel."

"I'm looking forward to that repayment by the way." She smiled helplessly at the wickedly boyish look that danced across Tom's face as he started to tease her.

"Oh you will," she bit her lip to quell her laughter, "my scones were famous in three parishes back home. You'll enjoy every bite!"

Rachel tried to muffle her laughter with a hand as Tom's face fell.

"Yes!" a voice crowed as Mike slipped into the seat in front of her at the table. "I want 4 of those, Doc, for what you put me through. I'm traumatized!"

"Oh, you poor thing." She mocked, shooting Mike a wink as he mock shuddered. "You'll get 7 if I'm forgiven."

"Done deal!" Mike smiled smugly as the table looked at him in curiosity. "You haven't had a scone until you've had one of Rachel's."

"When did you have those? And why haven't I gotten any?" Tom demanded curiously, and the CO and XO began to bicker quietly as the rest of the group settled into their seats. An arm nudging hers turned Rachel's attention to Alyssa as the woman leaned back in her chair beside her.

"Nicely done." The woman whispered in a sotto voice as Mike continued to look smug as he dodged Tom's questions. Rachel snorted in mirth as Tom turned a demanding look to her as he overheard Alyssa's comment.

"Mike came across me in the Galley baking, the night after the trials. My mother and I used to make scones whenever I would accomplish solving a difficult problem." A bittersweet expression crossed Rachel's face, and a small hand grabbed hers to squeeze it in comfort. Throwing a grateful look at Alyssa, she continued, "It's a habit I continued in memory of her. Bacon was nice enough to allow me the use of his kitchen, though he did watch me like a hawk the entire time."

"Ooohh, are we talking about your scones?" Jeremy questioned as he slipped into the room. A covetous expression crossed his face, "I want 10! You still owe me for being on this bloody boat in the first place." Rachel shook her head at him fondly as he winked, settling next to Gunny at the table.

Everyone at the table had straightened at Jeremy's appearance and the tension returned to the room. Rachel had decided to wait until he returned from putting away the medical supplies back in the lab to debrief everyone, and the wait had only made them grow tenser. Tom had broken up the tenseness with his teasing, which she knew had been on purpose, but now that everyone was here the serious looks resettled on everyone's faces.

She looked around the table as quiet settled over the group, and all eyes turned to her. The entire Circus was here, plus the added members from the James. Danny shot her a bracing look from his seat next to Mike, and Kara leaned a little bit into him for support. Tom had wanted both of them here for debrief as they would need to know the details to form a plan, and his TAO and the leader of the TAC teams were damn good strategists.

"Sit-rep, honey. What did you see that we all missed?" Tom's voice broke the silence, and she turned to him, eyeing him thoughtfully as she considered where to start.

"Not so much that you all missed something, luv, but more like I had more information then all of you did. We haven't had a real chance to debrief from the fight in San Francisco. When you brought up anything out of the ordinary it sparked something." Rachel's hand began to twitch and move restlessly across the table. "The fight in San Fran was unusual in that they didn't shoot at me. When we usually run across Immune groups they focus on trying to kill me, and ignore everyone else in their efforts. That actually works to our benefit because we employ tactics while they just go for brute strength. Routing them is surprisingly easy even with the number of members they have. But it was different that morning, the one time they got close enough they tried to restrain me. Remember when I hurdled the wall? The man who tried to pin me had a gun hooked to his belt, I could see it when I nailed him in his face."

Rachel paused to take a breath and order her thoughts. A large hand grabbed her hand, and she laced her fingers with Tom's as she continued, "And then the sneak attack this morning. They tried very hard to capture us, and at no point did they pull out guns. I've only had a day to look at the research Jeremy and the others have done, as well as taken a look at the second virus and the way it mutates." She shook her head as frustration moved across her face. "I've never seen a virus mutate this way. Added with the information you gave us on the attack, luv, and things started to fall into place. Or at least a good hunch. With the information that man gave us though, it very much changes the game."

Jeremy snorted and leaned back into his chair. "That's an understatement, Rach, and you know it. We're pretty much fucked right now."

"How so?" Tom demanded, his hand tightening on Rachel's as grim looks crossed both on the scientists' faces. Rachel nodded at Jeremy to continue, as he had a little bit more knowledge in the efforts for this cure than she did.

"We've been basing our research off of Rachel's notes and data from the cure to the Red Flu. The problem we now have is that Rachel was able to make a very large leap with Beatrice's immunity. Without it, finding the cure would have taken much longer, though I have no doubt Rachel still would have accomplished it. If the mutated virus can get around that immunity though, then we might as well take all the work we've done in the last 18 months, put it in a pile and fucking throw a match on it."

Horrified silence rolled through the room as everyone whipped their heads to Rachel for confirmation. She grimly nodded at Jeremy's words, and then added her own. "We're now back at square one. The only good part to this at all is that at its core, it's still a mutation of the Primordial strain."

" _Fuck_." Gunny summed up what everyone was thinking as he brought his hands up to rub at his face.

Fingers tightening on hers drew Rachel's attention to Tom's solemn face as he stared at her. "What do you need then? What can we do to provide you with what you need to fight this? If I remember right, I once promised you I'd find a Bengal Tiger if it's what you needed." A smile wavered over Rachel's face and then fell off as she remembered that conversation from so long ago.

"We need to get to the _Florence_ , as quickly as possible. Video chats are not going to be enough anymore. Both Jeremy and I need access to the samples they have and the equipment. It will also be easier to collaborate with them if they're just across the room from us." Tom's face tightened at her words, and she furrowed her brow in confusion at him.

" _Fuck_." This time it was Mike who said it as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "And the James can't follow." Eyebrows shot up from the Circus members around the table, so he explained, "Finding Rachel was the Priority One mission, but we do have a secondary one." The XO quickly explained about how they had been spreading the cure here, and about the support they had been providing the base that was starting to thrive.

"The Panama Canal is still non-operational last I heard, though the President has sent engineers they've found to get it back up. It simply takes too long for the James to go around Cape Horn for us to be a viable option for transport, especially running on just three engines. That means the fastest way there is across America." Tom's face went thoughtful as his words rolled through the room.

He turned his attention to Gunny after a moment. "You're going to need to take in speed when you plan that route. Home base has some humvees that can be used, as well as supplies with your original transport now up the coast."

Rachel froze as the table fell into planning as anger and grief swept through her at Tom's words. It very much sounded like he wasn't coming.

 _No_.

Dammit to hell, _no_.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Mwwahahhahahah! Anyone expect that? What a twist! It's always been in the back of my mind that they were going to need to get to the _Florence_ for Rach to do her thing. And it just takes too long for the James to make the trip around the Horn with the Canal non-operational. So will the James stay on the west coast? What the hell does Tom think he's doing? Tune in for chapter 13 to find out!

I had so much fun writing the interrogation part by the way, ya'll have no idea how much. Gunny had fun too slamming Tom into the table, LOL.

You know it's kinda funny, James seems like everyone's favorite OC and it's been mentioned many times how he seems so life like. And that would be because he is, at least in part. My Belgian, Warren, is much older than James is now and has not had that training, but much of what police dogs have is 90% instinct. The fun part is training them to harness that. I grew up in the dog show world, and I've seen and experienced just about every dog breed there is; from sight hounds to the toy breeds I thought I knew it all. But that did _not_ prepare me for Warren. Belgian Malinios very much choose their handlers, and they are very selective in who they choose. They may trust a person, but that's just not the same as being chosen. The closest example I can think of would be when Warren was just a little over a year old, and my son and dad were play fighting in the living room. (I was out running errands so I only have a second hand account on this, and this was the first time we had visited my parents since we got W.) My dad had his grandson in his arms and they were wrestling before my dad had to suddenly rear back in surprise as Warren forced himself between them and made my son back up, keeping his eyes on my dad the entire time. My dad still talks about it 7 years later, "All of a sudden, there were these gold eyes glaring at me and I very much got the feeling I was being told to back up. He wasn't growling and he was shifting around on his feet in uncertainly, like he knew he could trust me, but he wasn't liking what I was doing and wanted me to stop." Warren is closing in on 8 now, and we've had him since he was almost a year old, but even to this day he'll dance around my dad and son when they play fight. My da now keeps a careful eye on him, and will back up and stop if those gold eyes start to narrow. Out of all the people in my family, only myself and my son have ever been chosen and it is such a fucking honor to be deemed worthy. If I would recommend any dog breed in the world, it would be a Malinios, hands down no argument.

So now that I've made myself tear up, good news my peeps! I'm already on page 8 now of Chapter 13 so it won't be long before it posts. I'm thinking like sometime late Wednesday or early Thursday.


	13. If I Stay

**Happy Saturday, luvs!**

 **So I blew past my Wednesday deadline but the chapter is about twice as long as I thought it was going to be, so that's an awesome trade off. Just a small warning…not work safe. Bwahaha! Thoughts for after the jump.**

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 _ **If I Stay…**_

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 _No_.

Dammit to hell, _no_.

"NO." Rachel's vehement shout took the room by surprise. Everyone froze as her back straightened and her eyes turned to ice. Tom raised his eyebrows in confusion as she shot him a look filled with anger.

"No?" Keeping his voice calm, he untangled his hand from hers and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair as he watched the storm brewing in front of him.

"Yes, no! Travel across America, Tom, and leave the James behind?!"

The table turned toward Gunny as he made a sound of amusement as he cottoned on to what she was mad about. Tom twitched an eyebrow at the Marine and sent him a plea filled look. Gunny shook his head in mirth as Rachel hissed in fury at the Captain.

"What's the problem with that, Rachel? Gunny has certainly proven he can plan a route to get the group safety across the country, and it is the fastest way there." Tom leaned back in his seat apprehensively as rage flowed across her features.

Rachel made a sound like a tea kettle about to boil over and Gunny covered his face with his hands as his shoulders shook. The rest of the table all exchanged looks of confusion as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Dammit, man! Help me out here." Tom hissed at the Marine, and Gunny shook his head as snorting laughs made it past his hands. "No, sir. I'm very much enjoying the grave you're digging yourself."

"The problem with that, _Captain Thomas Chandler of the U.S.S. Nathan James_ , is that means that you will be in the Pacific, while I will be in the Atlantic! And I have no idea how long it will take us to find a cure. It may be years before we do so!" Rachel raged at him and Tom stared at her in shock.

He stared at her for a few moments before carefully rising from his chair and grabbing her hand.

"Excuse us for a moment." He pulled on her hand firmly to make her rise from the table. Rachel allowed the motion but resisted when he tried to draw her out of the room.

"I don't think so… _dammit Tom_!" She pounded a fist against his back in frustration as he swept her over his shoulder into a fireman's carry and strode out of the room. There was a mad scramble of toenails as a dark shadow darted around the chairs underneath the table and shot out the door after them.

The table looked in shock at the hatchway. Muffled sounds turned everyone's attention to Gunny as he placed his head on the table and shook with laughter.

They next looked at Mike as he clued in and started to laugh as well. "$5 says they both come back with marks on their necks."

Gunny snorted as he wiped away a few years that had come out. "Hell, no. That's a suckers bet."

"I don't know why you both think this is funny." Jeremy frowned fiercely at both men as they snorted with laughter again at Gunny's choice of words. "If the James is stationed here permanently, then how will they be able to handle a long distance relationship? Especially if they just started it, and the heartache they've both gone through to get to this point. Rachel is right, we have no idea how long the search will take us. If we'll even be able to find a cure."

Both men sobered a little at the scientist's words. "You're fooling yourself, Jer, if you think that man isn't going to come with us." Gunny nudge him with an arm as he continued, "He's spent the last 18 months looking for her, and suffering for it. I bet it wasn't even a thought in his mind to stay behind. That's why I thought it was so funny. He had no clue as to why she was so pissed at him."

Jeremy looked at Mike and the XO only confirmed it with a nod, humor still lighting his features.

"What about his children? Rachel wasn't exaggerating when she said years." Mike made an amused sound again at the continued interrogation from Rachel's best friend.

"I'm pretty sure Tom already has a plan, or at least a good idea. After all, we aren't the only Destroyer anymore. And now that I think about it, who's to say Nathan James stays in the Pacific?" Mike made a thoughtful face as he leaned back into his seat and considered the ramifications of that.

Kara hummed in thought as she also considered the logistics of it. "Kitty Hawk could take our place, and we could catch up with them once we reached the Atlantic. But what about our families?" She leaned forward to look at the XO while her husband tried to suppress a wince at the thought of all those civilians on the ship again.

Mike sighed and both he and the Seal exchanged looks of dread at the thought.

"That's up to the Captain, and what idea he may have in mind."

"He could just resign his commission, and move his family back to Norfolk." The XO cocked his head at Taylor's comment and made a considering sound.

"He could, but I highly doubt it. We're too short experienced sailors for the President to accept his resignation easily. And to lose a Commander of Tom's caliber? That would be too heavy a blow and Tom knows it. No, I think our good Captain has a plan up his sleeve already. And Daniel is right, he won't let her walk this path now without him."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

" _Put me down_."

"Nope. Haven't we already gone through this, Dr. Scott?"

Rachel paused in the act of thumping her fist against his back again at the anger lacing his tone. _Good_ , she thought fiercely as she thumped him again, _he should be angry_. It hurt that he had made the decision so easily, even if it was truly the only one he could make.

A whine below her brought her eyes to James as he kept pace right behind Tom. Rachel muttered the stand down command and his ears flicked back in uncertainty as gold eyes stared at her. A soft command of his name from the man holding her brought James up to rub against Tom's leg. He ruffled the dog's ears and spoke to him in a soothing tone, coaxing the Malinois into relaxing as they walked swiftly down the p-way.

The startled faces of the crew greeted her as he turned the corner to go to his office on this deck. She scowled at them as humor lit them, and they muffled their laughter as their Captain slammed the door shut.

Rachel grunted as he pulled her off his shoulder and then spun, pinning her to the door before her feet touched the ground. Strong hands grabbed hers and drew them over her head as she wiggled. She huffed in frustration before reluctantly wrapping her legs around his waist so she wasn't just hanging there.

Scowling darkly at the man holding her, she wiggled one more time before he pressed his full weight against her, effectively stilling her efforts. A matching scowl glared back into hers and sea blue eyes had turned hard.

"What happened to Team Us?" He demanded angrily.

"That's a bloody good question! Are we going to communicate over vid calls now? Have comm sex that anyone can hear? While I long to have you in my arms? You just made the decision to stay behind without consulting me!" She started to move again, struggling to get loose so she missed the disbelieving expression that crossed Tom's face.

Grief started to replace the irrational anger as she considered what the future looked like now, and tears burned in her eyes.

"Honey," he said slowly as tears started to creep down her face, "why did you just assume I would stay behind?" Tom released one of her hands so he could thumb them away and she clenched her eyes shut. He dropped his forehead to hers and whispered, "I told you I would follow you. What happened to being stuck together? Team Us. _Where you go, I go_."

"And what about Sam and Ashley? I could believe you would leave the James but would you leave your children behind as well? No, you wouldn't." Her jaw clenched shut as the last of her anger faded away and shudders racked her body as he leaned back in surprise. "I don't have a right to be angry, but dammit I just found you again. It could be years, luv, even if we do find it."

"Rachel," the firm command she could hear in his tone made her straighten up automatically against the door, "did you not consider that I had already thought of that? You've forgotten to factor in some things." His forehead dropped back to hers as brown eyes snapped back to his. "Families of career military live a different life compared to their civilian counterparts. They are used to moving from base to base every few years, sometimes even across the world depending on the branch. It's been in the back of my mind for 18 months that if, no _when_ , we found you again I would might need to move my family so we could be closer to you. After all, there was no guarantee it would have been the James to find you. Kitty Hawk or any of the other teams that were sent out could have been the ones to catch up, and how would I be able to convince you to be mine from the Pacific?"

Rachel stared at him in surprise as his words rang in the air. He was right, it had only been by chance the James had intercepted the silly exchange between the humvees. And with everything that had passed between them in the last two days, she didn't doubt for a second he would have come for her if one of the other ships had found them first. Guilt at what was now an obvious overreaction on her part started to gnaw at her mind.

"Not only that, but it's apparent now that you think all of what I've said is just lip service." Rachel's mouth dropped open and her brow furrowed before she snapped her mouth shut.

"No, I'm not done." Tom said firmly when her mouth opened again to argue. "You may not have consciously thought it but it must have been there in the back of your mind for you to jump to such a conclusion. It has been a short time, however, so that can be understood."

"It was your words." Rachel rushed in before he could continue. "When you were talking with Daniel about planning the trip. It sounded very much like you weren't coming." She bit her lip as guilt rolled anew through her at his disbelieving snort.

"I don't always have to be in charge you know." He said dryly. "I'm a sailor, honey, and one who has been at sea for most of the last 2 years. Daniel is more experienced on land and has done a phenomenal job at keeping the Circus off the radar. In this, I bow to his superior knowledge and will follow his lead."

"And the children?" She asked quietly.

"Will be something _we_ decide together." Was the firm reply, and the smile that crept over Tom's face was crooked as for the second time she gaped at him in shock.

"But.."

"Nope," he interrupted cheerfully, "Team Us, and that includes everything that comes with us." She sputtered in disbelief before managing to get out, "Tom, they're your children and only you have the right to make decisions for them."

"True," he mused as his hand tightened on her left hand that he still had pinned to the door, "but you do have a say, because I'm giving it to you, knowing you will have their best interests at heart. Package deal, honey, and I know you knew that when we became _we_."

He rested his forehead once more on hers, and watched as disbelief moved across her beautiful face.

"I'm in it for the long haul, and knowing you the way I do, you are too. You wouldn't have already been thinking about the logistics of a long distance relationship if you weren't, even if you were angry at me. I've also seen you in action, Dr. Scott, and know you could have freed yourself on the way here if you had truly wanted too." Tom gently scraped a fingernail over her ring finger. "To give fair warning, one day there will be a ring on this finger, and you won't be answering to Dr. Scott anymore."

Tom smiled with amusement as her eyes went wide in stunned surprise. "Get ready for a well thought out military campaign, I've had almost two years to plan how I was going to woo you. The possibility of you already loving me was something I couldn't believe in, no matter how much Mike and Jeremy told me different."

He paused to place a small kiss to her forehead, and her eyes closed at the tenderness that coated his tone. "I'm playing for keeps, Rachel."

Rachel huffed in reluctant amusement at his words and opened her eyes. "I look forward to it." She said quietly, gently tugging at her left hand until he released it. Wrapping both her arms around his neck, she curled into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after a moment.

"Don't be," he rumbled back. "It feels like it's been much longer, but you've only been back for barely two days. And it's been a very eventful two days for us, hasn't it? Combined with the lack of sleep, and there are going to be hiccups. But when we say Team Us, it covers everything." His voice lowered into a whisper and mirth danced in his tone. "That includes children and dog. I've totally won over James already too. He's sleeping on my foot."

Startled, she leaned over in his arms and looked down. Sure enough, James had laid down at Tom's feet and had his head slumped over one foot as he snored gently.

"Would he have really attacked Daniel when he pinned me to the table? I better get more than scones for that by the way. I could tell he enjoyed that just a little _too_ much."

Rachel's mouth twitched at the disgruntled look that passed over his face at that last bit. "There was a very strong possibility he would have. James has come to trust Daniel and the Circus but he hadn't chosen them. The only one he's chosen has been me, and now you. I knew it when he left with you while Daniel and I were sparing. It took over a month before James would settle down enough we could safely spar without him trying to put holes in my fighting partner. Neither Daniel or I felt like testing our luck today before we've had time to see if he'll have the same reaction with you."

She tightened her legs around his waist and affected a nonchalant expression as she said the next part, "How about biscuits? I make a mean pair of biscuits."

Tom snorted in amusement as he used both his hands to cup her butt as he prepared to lower her to the ground. "I want a back rub, and then I want my scones. Based on the way Mike looked rapturous, they more than make up for it."

He paused in surprise as the wickedest look he has ever seen flashed across her face.

Her legs snapped tight, and Tom grunted at the vice now around his hips. Desire started to simmer through him as she used the leverage to push herself up so she loomed over him, and lowered her mouth to just a little above his own. Her hands thrust into his hair and he hissed as she gently raked her fingers in it.

"Oh you're getting more than scones, luv. I was thinking more along the lines of seeing how long you could keep your hands behind your head." She bit his lower lip and then sucked on it gently to remove the sting, leaving no doubt as to her meaning.

"Just one more thing you'll be answering for tonight," he rasped as she drew back. A throaty chuckle answered him as she slowly slid down his body to the ground.

Tom had to rest his head against the door for a moment to gather his composure when she reached the deck. _Not the time, they had work to do_ , he said silently to his body as Rachel stepped away from the door.

His lips twitched a moment later at the disgruntled rumbling at his feet as Rachel reached down and gently tugged on James's tail. The dog heaved himself to his feet with a groan and came to sit in front of her as sleepy gold eyes glared.

"I know, my darling. We're all feeling the lack of sleep." Tom turned to rest his back against the door, and quietly watched as both woman and dog locked eyes.

Rachel knelt and stared into James's eyes as he sat in front of her. A mouth opened wide, and flashed sharp white teeth at her as the dog yawned. Smiling, she reached up and rub her fingers up the inside of his ears. His eyes closed in pleasure and he tilted his head to the left to get more pressure.

"Vergib mir?" She gently whispered to James, and Tom smothered his smile as gold eyes opened to look at her. He knew enough German to recognize a plea for forgiveness when he heard it.

James huffed and gently butted his head against hers. Rachel's fingers on his ears tightened as they rested their heads together for a moment, and she breathed in the comforting scent of fur.

"Such a good boy." She finally whispered as she pulled away. Black ears flickered between her and Tom before a wet nose nudged her cheek, and a long tongue licked her from jaw to hairline. Laughing, she pulled him in and wrapped her arms around him in a hug as she avoided another swipe.

James rumbled in contentment when he sensed his other handler step up behind him and strong hands reached down to scratch along his spine. For a long moment, both humans pet him and he preened under the attention. He hopped to his feet with renewed energy a second later as both of his handlers straightened.

Tom reached down a hand and pulled Rachel to her feet, frowning in concern as she swayed briefly in exhaustion. Tiredness pulled at him as well as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they turned toward the door.

"We make some plans, and then we're going back to sleep." His eyebrows shot up when she just nodded tiredly. She must be more wrung out then he'd thought to just give in like that. Granted though they've caught a grand total of five hours each in sleep over the last two days. Add in the stressful events and emotional toll in those two days, and it wasn't a wonder both of them were burnt out.

Tom caressed her lower back once more before he pulled away and opened the door.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"I should have taken that bet, Commander." Gunny mused thoughtfully as he chased the last bit of egg around his plate. "I think they're too tired to do anything else but grumble at each other."

Forgetting for a moment the children seated at the end of the table, Rachel scowled at Gunny and flashed him her middle finger as she regained her seat at the table. She then winced in apology at Alyssa in the seat next to her as Tony laughed and then choked on the roll he had stuffed in his mouth. The woman just shook her head in amusement at their antics as she continued to eat.

A plate of food suddenly moved into her line of vision and slid to a stop in front of her. Rachel looked up and gave Tex a thankful look as he stepped back and nudged the second plate in Tom's direction. Both men stared at each other a moment before Tom's lips twitched and he gave a slight nod of thanks as he pulled the plate the rest of the way to him. The table was quiet for a while before Gunny broke the silence.

"So what's the play, sir?"

Tom looked up at Gunny and wiped his mouth with a napkin, leaning back in his seat in thought. "Plan for making the trip across land under your command. I'll get with you later on final numbers, but plan for an added group of 6 to 8 in the Circus."

Gunny's eyebrows shot up in confusion and he straightened in his seat. "My command, sir? You are coming with us." Daniel felt unease move through him. He had truly thought the Captain was coming with them, and had just wanted him to plan the trip due to his experience in doing so.

Tom smirked a bit with humor at the question and demand all rolled into one. "It's like what I told my partner in crime, I've been at sea a long time now and you've done an excellent job at keeping Rachel off the radar. In this, I place myself under your superior command Gunny."

Surprise flowed across Gunny's face and Tom felt another jab of amusement that he'd finally managed to take him off guard. The Marine quickly gathered his composure and shook his head with a small smile. "Yes, sir."

"Captain, what about the James?" Tom turned his head to look at his XO at the man's question, and noticed out of the corner of his eye both Danny and Kara looking intently at him. He made a thoughtful sound as he crossed both arms over his chest.

"The engines need to be repaired, that has to come first when we reach home base. Speaking of home base, they'll have noticed our silence in the last 3 days since we've been running at MCON1. They will be on high alert by now."

"Do we break radio silence, sir? That may be a little dicey as we don't know how much damage the Immune ship took. They could be playing possum." He nodded in agreement with Kara's assessment.

"For now, maintain silence. With the tracker onboard they'll know we're receiving but running silent." At Gunny's questioning look, Tom elaborated, "Every once in a while we'll have problems with comms. The tracker is so that it'll receive pings from home base, but nothing else. It can't be used for the actual location of the ship, or give away our position. If the ship goes down, then the tracker stops working."

Gunny's face was impressed as he remarked, "Pretty smart idea, Captain."

"Lt. Foster and I both thought so." Tom allowed a pleased look to cross his face, and noticed Kara's cheeks flush with embarrassed pride. It had been a joint effort between the both of them when Kara had been on maternity leave. One too many false alarms had rattled both his and Mike's families, not to mention her since Danny had still been stationed here on the ship. After a night of brainstorming, it had only taken a short trip to HQ Comms to see if it was viable.

"XO, at 1700 gather Eng. and the Master Chief in my office. Gunny, I want you there as well. Lt.'s Foster and Green, meet me there 30 mics before that. Until that time, all of you hit the rack. _No arguments, Dr. Black_. The mess in the lab will still be there when you wake up."

Jeremy sat back with a disgruntled expression before giving in with a sigh. "It's just as well. My lab partner is already asleep and won't be of much help."

The table turned in surprise to look, and Tom felt his mouth curve into a fond smile at the sight that met them. At some point in the discussion, Rachel had slumped over on the table and had propped her chin in both hands with her eyes closed. Deep breaths moved her chest in rhythm and her fingers twitched a little before going still once more.

Making a sound of amusement, Tom lowered his voice and dismissed the group. Chairs scraped quietly as the group rose and started to leave the room, Alyssa shooting her husband a look as she herded the teens out of the hatchway. Tom raised his eyebrows in inquiry as Gunny stayed behind until the room was clear.

"Sir, we'd like to request that you and Rachel move down to the stateroom next to ours until we reach home base for safety purposes. Alyssa has already put sheets on the beds and stocked the cabinet in preparation."

Tom raised up out of his chair and approached the sleeping woman, crouching down to pull out her chair and gather his doc in his arms. She mumbled a bit, sliding back toward waking up until he hushed her as he stood. "I agree, and was planning on it. This morning was a bit too much of a close call. I highly doubt they'll get the jump on us again but if James hadn't woken us in time the outcome may have been much different."

Both men began the journey back to their rooms, James a close presence next to Tom as they traveled down the p-way.

"I'm sure you're also aware, Tom, of the safety precautions you need to take in regards to yourself. Rachel's told me enough to know you like to lead away teams." Gunny said softly, his use of Tom's name telling him Daniel was now speaking to him as his friend.

Walking slower now to eye the Marine next to him, Tom silently asked for an explanation from the man he was fast becoming friends with.

"When we gave her the codename Harry, it wasn't just about being British or her glasses." Gunny paused as they came to a stairway that would lead them down to the next level. Quickly traversing it, he continued, "Rachel has a saving people thing. She will do anything and everything in her power to help people. But for the one's she cares for? Most especially for the man she loves and adores? You know she would make the ultimate sacrifice."

Tom's jaw clenched shut and the pain from it radiated up to his temple at the truth in Gunny's words. The words from the interrogation of the prisoner this morning snaked through his mind. '… _we were ordered to bring the Captain with us to use as leverage against you_.' If Rachel and James hadn't been in his room this morning, then he would have been taken by surprise. And likely captured as a result.

Rachel had already proven with the _Vyerni_ that she would come for him, and that was before they were together.

"If anything does happen to me, my last standing order for you is to make sure she doesn't follow. _No matter what the cost to me_."

Gunny paused beside the door to his room and turned to face to the Captain he had chosen to follow. "Acknowledged, Tom. I will make sure she doesn't follow you, but I make no promises about myself or the Circus however."

Tom blew out a breath of frustration as he pulled Rachel tighter into his arms. "What is it about my subordinates not following my orders in this matter?" He demanded, shushing her guiltily as she shifted and muttered in his arms.

"I think you just need to look in a mirror for that answer, sir. What is it about their Captain that would have everyone on this damn ship jumping through hoops to get back? He must be one hell of a leader." Gunny smirked at him as the door opened behind him, and Alyssa popped her head out of their room.

"That's three times already now, gentlemen. I think Rachel and I are going to need to start a support group for ourselves." She teased dryly, and the woman in Tom's arms chuckled sleepily as she shifted her head against his shoulder.

"Agreed, Alys."

Tom shifted her up higher on his shoulder and snorted gently in amusement as he turned to the door on the other side. "Time for bed, Dr. Scott."

"We're not going back to our room?" She muttered into his shoulder as Gunny stepped over quickly to turn the handle. Nodding at him in thanks, Tom stepped through the door and closed it with a foot once James had darted in past him.

"Daniel and I both agree that it's safer to be surrounded by a group of Marines. This morning was too close." Grunting in agreement, she curled up on the bed he had placed her on, and watched him move around the room.

Saying a silent prayer of thanks that this stateroom also held a twin size bottom bunk, Tom reached up and dragged down the single size mattress from the top bunk.

Rachel chuckled as he laid it on the floor at the foot of the bottom bunk. He glanced up at her and gave her a wink as James hopped up on it, circling a few times before collapsing on it with a groan.

"He deserves to be comfortable in a bed and not on the deck. And the bed we're sharing isn't big enough for the three of us."

Rachel hummed in agreement, closing her eyes and drifting a little as he started to tug off her boots. She smiled as hands reached up to the waistband of her jeans and undid the button. "Just sleeping, honey." His amused voice said from the direction of her feet.

"Are you sure? I can't help having naughty thoughts with you at my feet like that." Rachel beat down the urge to laugh as his hands froze in the act of pulling her jeans off. A swift intake of breath had her biting her cheek to keep it in. She had discovered soon after meeting Jeremy how she said the word naughty could effect a man, even a gay one.

"Say that again." His voice demanded huskily, and with that, Rachel broke.

She covered her face with her hands and laughed into her palms as Tom pulled the jeans the rest of the way off. The mattress dipped beneath his weight and legs clamped to her sides as he straddled her waist.

Rachel laughed breathlessly as fingers laced with hers and pulled them back from her face, placing them above her head on the pillow. Sea blue eyes that had turned dark with desire locked with hers, making the laughter fade a little as she sucked in a breath at his look.

"Say it again, Rachel."

"I can't help the thoughts of you at my feet like that." She bit her lip and grinned at the growl he released at her dodge. That grin quickly fell off her lips however when he dropped his weight further down on her and she felt the long line of his arousal against her stomach.

" _Rachel_."

She sucked in a deep breath and desire began to pool in her core.

"Are you referring to the word ' _naughty_ ', Captain Chandler?"

His mouth slammed down on hers, tongue thrusting in forcefully when she yielded to the pressure. Pulling back, he placed biting kisses down her jaw and onto her neck.

Rachel moaned and arched her neck as he sucked a bruise over her pulse point.

"I'm assuming you like the word naughty?" She managed to gasp, before having to bit her lip to keep another sound in as he thrust a hand beneath her shirt and tank top.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement." He gritted out, fumbling a bit with one hand to undo her bra. She arched her back to help, and he gave a small noise of victory as it unclasped.

Slipping both hands under her tank top, he managed to draw all three garments up and over her head in one motion. He carelessly tossed them over his shoulder and ran his eyes over the woman beneath him.

 _I'll never get used to this_ , he thought reverently, running his hands down her sides as his eyes traced her upper body.

Scars he had missed last night when he'd been lost in desire were visible now. Tom softly traced what was clearly a knife cut across the lower side of her right abs. He leaned down to place a kiss over a starburst pattern shaped one positioned low on her belly. So many healed nicks and cuts littered her body, showing him a visible history of her life. Most of them were new, but some were so old he knew they had come from before she had blown into his life. Instead of marring her body, they only added to her breathtaking beauty. They were the marks of a survivor, and he treasured them because it meant she had stayed alive long enough to find him.

Leaning back up, his eyes swept over her again, cock hardening at the sultry look in her eyes and the curve of her smile.

Uncertainty flashed through them at his silence, and her hands came up from behind her head. He frowned a little then as her hands fluttered for a moment over her chest, almost like she was trying to hide herself from him.

Grasping her hands, he drew them up to his mouth. Holding her gaze, he kissed her left hand and whispered into it, "Beautiful."

"Gorgeous." Switching directions, he rubbed his check against her other hand as his eyes closed.

"Breathtaking." This time he pressed both hands to his mouth and kissed them, opening his eyes once again to capture hers.

"And mine." He finished simply, and the love that flooded his face brought tears to her eyes.

Rachel contracted her stomach muscles, bringing her into a sitting position so she could reach him. The kiss this time was a slow, thorough exploration that still left her gasping for breath as she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips, and Tom felt his heart clench in his chest.

"I love you too, and I plan on showing you every day just how damn much." And with that, Tom pushed her back down gently, nipping at her bottom lip when she tried to rise again.

Keen disappointment rolled through her as he pulled back...until she realized he was slowly pushing pulling her knickers off.

"I thought we were going to sleep, luv?" Tom looked up as he shifted his hips so he could finish pulling her underwear off. She was trying to suppress her smile, and not doing that great a job at it.

"You called me Captain while in bed, honey. Not to mention your stunt with 'naughty'." He leaned forward to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue. "This is the start of your repayment." He rasped in her ear.

Rachel gave a full body shiver as she felt his cock twitch against her stomach. Her voice dropping down a level in desire, she teased him again once more, "Maybe I would rather sleep, or just lie here and rest."

"You can lie back and think of England then, honey, and I'll do the work." She couldn't help the snort of laughter at his rejoinder, and waved the white flag in surrender.

Tom started in surprise as her arms suddenly came up around his neck and locked him in place. He sucked in a breath as she began to nibble her way up to his ear. "I would rather be a willing participant, Captain Chandler. I do think I need to be punished though for being such a naughty girl." She whispered into it before sucking his lobe into her mouth.

Electricity crackling through his veins, Tom stretched out to full length on top of her and reclaimed her mouth harshly.

He reached up a hand and palmed her breast, plucking at her nipple until it was a stiff peak. Tearing himself away from her mouth, he leaned down and drew it in, lashing the stiff peak with his tongue while Rachel moved restlessly beneath him.

Rachel slid her fingers into Tom's hair, trying to hold him to her as he pulled back and shifted to her other breast. She moaned his name as his other hand came back up and fingers began to torture her nipple once more. Wetness gathered between her legs and she pulled lightly on his hair.

Tom felt his erection throb angrily when she moaned his name again. He closed his eyes tightly and applied more suction to her nipple, scraping his teeth gently over the tip, having to grasp her tightly as she thrashed in reaction. The urge to tear open his fly and thrust home was almost overwhelming, and he was pretty sure once he slid in her the last of his control would vanish.

 _Dammit_.

He had wanted their second time to be slow, a reflection of their love for each other. But the way her lips and accent had wrapped around the word 'naughty' had torpedoed that right out of the water. _Dammit, next time they'd make love_.

Pulling himself up and dodging the hands that shot out to draw him back in, he whipped off his shirt and tore open his fly.

And starred in recurred frustration at his damn boots blocking his path to getting his pants off.

Arms wrapped around him as small breasts pressed into his back, her mouth latching onto his shoulder. He arched his neck to the side, panting as her hands began to run patterns over his chest.

"We have a bigger problem," she managed to pant between kisses to his shoulder blade. "My bag is back in our room."

He reached back behind him and threaded his fingers through her hair, moaning softly as she bit into the curve where his neck and shoulder met. "I can get your clothes later." He mumbled as her hands started to slid south.

"Luv, the condoms?" Tom froze as disbelief swept through the tide of lust. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten such an important thing.

" _FUCK_." He breathed out and slumped back into her. A sudden thought made him straighten back up in excitement a moment later.

"Alyssa!"

" _What?!_ " Tom winced as her hands clenched right above his waistband, tugging on the hair leading down.

"She packed a few things for us. What are the chances she included those too?"

Rachel huffed into the muscle of his shoulder and unclenched her hands, saying darkly, "Finished getting undressed, Tom. Even if I don't find them, you're making up for that." Standing up from her position behind him, she stalked over to the cabinets next to the door.

 _Don't laugh, don't laugh, or you'll be sleeping on the couch in your office tonight_ , Tom chanted to himself as he tore at the laces on his boots.

He had just toed both of them off when Rachel made a triumph noise and spun, shaking several foil packages at him.

"On your back, Captain Chandler." Renewed arousal shook him at the command tone washing over him, and he tore his pants and boxes the rest of the way off. Stretching out on his back, Tom watched intently as she walked back to the bed.

"Arms behind your head, Commander. I believe I have a term to fulfill."

He had to blow out a breath to steady himself as he complied. The look in her eyes was one he had never seen before, and he wasn't ashamed to admit he was fiercely enjoying this new side. Combined with the show she had given this morning in the interrogation room, and he was more than eager to yield and see what she came up with.

Rachel steeled herself from just jumping him as he arched beneath her appreciative gaze. His cock lay hard against his stomach and her mouth watered as it twitched beneath her look.

A lazy smile was tugging at his lips, and his eyes had gone hooded as he waited to see what she had planned next.

She felt an answering smile pull at hers as she slid back into the bed, straddling his waist and placing the condom she had grabbed within easy reach.

"Keep your hands behind your head. They come forward before I say they can, and you forfeit. Understood, sailor?"

"Yes ma'am." He rasped, and she ground down on his cock, moaning as it slid between her wet lips.

His arms corded as they fought to come forward, and she threw him a smirk when he had to grab onto the pillow behind his head to keep them in place.

"Tsk tsk, Captain." She murmured, dropping forward to place sucking kisses on his chest. His body moved restlessly against hers as the tips of her breasts brushed him as she slowly moved south.

Swearing when he felt them against his inner thighs, he closed his eyes tightly as breath swept past his cock. Tom grunted when a warm tongue licked a gentle line up his length before rounding the head and sweeping back down.

His chest heaved for breath when she suddenly encased his erection in her mouth, searing heat and suction pulling a litany of cursing from him as he tried not to buck up.

He moaned in disappointment as she went back to little licks that only fanned the flames higher without offering any relief.

"Dammit, Rachel!" She chuckled wickedly and he swore again as the vibrations sent shock waves through him as she opened her mouth, sliding him back once more into searing heat.

He moved his hands out from under the pillow and laced them in his hair, pulling on it in an effort not to move them. But that proved to be his undoing when she dropped down his shaft and then pulled back up, hollowing her cheeks on the way up.

" _Shit_." Fingers thrust through her hair and held her head in place as he gently thrust up into her mouth. His head thrashed against the pillow in ecstasy when she started to chuckle again in victory.

"You just forfeited, sir." Rachel rasped against his thigh as she reached for the condom package. Quickly tearing it open and rolling it on him, she rose up into her knees.

"What am I forfeiting?" His hands clenched and unclenched as she straddled him once more, teasingly sliding her wet sex over his cock.

"I get to ride you." She didn't try to hold back the affectionate smile at his dumbfounded look as she grasped him, and then angled her hips to start the journey down.

"How is that forfeiting?" He gritted out as he slowly slid in her. Hands snapped to her hips and he braced his feet on the bed to gently thrust up, bringing her all the way down on his cock.

Rachel clenched her hands on his chest muscles, struggling not to move as she adjusted to the feeling. _My God but he felt glorious in her_ , she thought as her head tilted back.

Tom's breath caught in his chest as he watched Rachel arch above him, and throw her head back as she began to move. _She was a fucking Goddess, and she was fucking his._

Rising up and slamming back down, she quickly lost herself in the rhythm of the movement. She couldn't muffle the whine of pleasure when he tightened his grip and pulled her down, rising up at the same time to thrust harder in her. Harsh breathing and the sound of someone chanting filled her ears, and it took a moment to tune in again to hear it.

"Breathtaking. Glorious. Sexy. Mine. _Mine_!" Tom snarled in her ear as he began to move faster. "Touch yourself, baby. I want to see you come."

Panting as her core twisted with hunger, she reached down a hand to rub frantically at her clit. The cliff neared closer as he snarled breathlessly again and surged up.

"Now, Rachel. Come now!" She flew forward and buried her teeth in his neck to muffle her scream as light detonated and swept her vision away as her body shook in pleasure.

Tom's head snapped back and his jaw clenched on the howl he wanted to make as his cock pulsed with release as she clenched around him. His body shuddered in aftershocks and he slumped back against the bed in exhaustion, Rachel's head nestled in his neck as panting breaths escaped her.

It took some moments for both their bodies to calm down, but eventually Tom managed to get enough wits together to remark dryly, "I'm still unclear on how I forfeited."

Rachel's body shook in amusement and she placed a kiss against his neck before managing sitting up. "That didn't go exactly the way I had planned. I was supposed to ride you, and set the pace. Not you take over from the bottom."

"Hhmmm. So it sounds like we _both_ forfeited. I demand a rematch then."

She laughed out loud as she carefully raised herself off of him, suppressing the wince of disappointment as he slid out of her. The face he made when she moved told her he didn't like it either. But they desperately needed the sleep, and it felt like they had already lost an hour.

Cleaning themselves up was the work of a moment, and Rachel sighed happily as he folded her back into his arms, tugging the blanket over them both after she'd hit the light switch.

A teasing smile he couldn't see in the dark slid over her face before she remarked with amusement, "I can't believe you called out Alyssa's name while in bed with me."

Tom froze in apprehension before his mind registered the mirth dancing in her tone. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he let a laugh escape. "She set the room up for us while Daniel made their case about safety in numbers. I was already considering it though. If you hadn't placed the gun next to the bed, and James hadn't woken us, this morning may have gone much differently."

She made a sound of agreement as she snuggled further onto his chest, and he pulled her the rest of the way forward so she lay fully on him. "Sleep, honey. We'll decide what to do in a few hours."

A soft snore was the only thing that answered him, and he huffed quietly in amusement. A wet tongue licked across his hand and a head thumped heavily beside him on the mattress. He buried his fingers in scruff, feeling his body get heavier with sleep as he pet James, patting the bed after a moment to bring the dog up. With Rachel perched on top of him, there was just enough room for the Malinois to jump up and lay down.

The mattress dipped before settling as James laid down full length along Tom's side, the dog settling his head on the man's shoulder and a contented sigh from him brushed against Tom's ear. Fierce happiness rolled through him as he pulled both woman and dog closer and their heat sank into him. For so long his bed had been empty, even before Darien had died due to the many tours he had taken over his career. The only brief flashes of closeness had been when he'd returned from duty, and Darien and the children would curl up with him.

The only thing that would make this better would be the knowledge that Ashley and Sam were safety down the hall from them. But that would come in a few days' time when they reached home base. Until then, he had to ensure they made it there in one piece.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 **Camp Pendleton**

The entire room was silent, gathered around several Comms officers hunched over their consoles and muttering softly to each other, watching through the satellite as it got closer to the last location of the James.

The wait until this afternoon had been agonizing, and by the paleness of Jed's face, Christine knew it had been just as hard on him. Knowing that their loved ones were fighting for their lives, and equally knowing there was nothing they could do to help had made her muscles clench tight, unable to release until they knew what the end was.

"Countdown in 10…"

Christine snapped a hand out and grasped Jed's as terror griped her.

"9..8..7.."

He returned the pressure in equal measure, and she heard him start to pray under his breath.

"6..5..4..3.."

 _Please God, not them too_ …

"2…1."

Tension mounted even further as the Comms officers frantically started looking for the James. They only had a window of 15 minutes as the satellite passed by the last known location, if they missed it the next time wouldn't be until 8:00 am the next morning. And she was pretty sure her heart wouldn't last the night if she had to wait to know.

"There she is! Rodgers, look at sector 15."

Jed's hand started to shake in hers and she stepped into his arms when he held them out. The Colonel had ordered the room to make no noise or interruptions until the satellite had passed out of view again. That meant that for 15 minutes they would have to wait while Comms tried to get as much information as they could.

The next 15 minutes were a misery as Comms muttered amongst themselves, none of it sounding like a confirmation of anything.

Christine closed her eyes and buried her head in Jed's chest to avoid the compassionate looks she was shot from the Marines around her as they waited.

Finally, one of the lower ranking Comms officers softly called out the time. The satellite had passed out of range again, and now it was time to know.

The senior ranking Comms officer straightened up and threw down her pencil on her consol. And started laughing in relief. "She's safe! _Nathan James is safe_!"

The room exploded into cheers as Christine's legs lost strength and she leaned into Jed, sobbing in relief against his chest. He hugged her tightly and she felt tears drip into her hair as he buried his face in it. They clung to each other as Marines chatted excitedly around them and patted her back in support.

A short whistle from the Colonel made the noise die down instantly in the next moment. "Comms, sit-rep on everything you were able to gather." He demanded, and the tension returned to the room.

The senior Comms officer's face went solemn and she snapped to attention at the command. "Yes, sir! So far as we can tell, the battle must have been a short one. We were able to zoom in enough to see that there is some damage near their flight deck but not much. She's moving at a steady 20 knots, and she's headed straight for home, sir. ETA is 0800 Friday."

The noise in the room swelled briefly before a stern look from the Colonel quelled it in a second. "And the fighter?"

Her face went to stone. "The James dealt her a serious blow to her port side bow, but we caught her going at 15 knots. She's following the James but is back some 55 nautical miles. It's unknown if they'll be able to get their engines in full gear, but if they do, they could catch up before Nathan James reaches home base. We won't know until another pass of the sat. "

Christine shivered as violence immediately swelled in the air.

"And the James is still at MCON1?" Ice glazed the Colonel's tone, and the Marines in the room shifted into battle stances at it.

"Yes, sir. They're still not answering any of the hails we're making." He nodded thoughtfully at her words, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the floor as he considered what to do.

His arms dropped moments later, and the soldiers snapped to attention as determination swelled over their CO's face. "I was going to wait until it was confirmed to tell you this, but since the James will pull into port Friday morning, it will either be proven or not soon enough. We suspect Nathan James abandoned her current mission to make full speed to San Francisco Bay because of Priority One." Christine had to smother her smile in Jed's chest as the Colonel had to whistle again to interrupt the excited chatter.

The Marines shifted with restless energy as the Colonel continued, "We have no confirmation of this fact, and won't until contact is established before we'll know anything."

The soldiers stilled as rage began to etch itself across their CO's face and tone. "However, one thing is _very_ clear. Our brothers and sisters on Nathan James are being stalked by a ship that has already declared hostile intentions. She's been crippled by sabotage and was lured out to her death, far beyond where we would have been able to help her. She is now making for our borders with all haste, quite possibly carrying the doctor who saved all of us." His voice lowered as emotion swelled in it. "That same doctor who could very well pull off a second miracle, and save us again."

Silence rang through the room as violence once more danced in the air. There wasn't a person one in the room who hadn't lost someone they loved to the Red Flu. Many had lost their entire families, and now only had the Marine Corps left.

When Nathan James had first pulled into port, most had expected it was a ship that had heard the news too late. And in a way, they had been right about that.

The information that there was a cure had been staggering, and the knowledge it was airborne had brought them to the heights of joy.

And then the shit kicker.

They had been brought to their knees and laid low when they had been told about the Greenland Virus. It had been even worse to know that the doctor who had the best shot at beating it was now lost in the wilds that had become their nation. The soldiers of the base may not know Dr. Scott, but they had been just as fervent in their searches as the James.

All of this ran through Colonel Sharp's in a second as his Marine's snapped to attention in front of him, rage and defiance twisting in the air.

"Our mission now is to meet the James out beyond our borders, and cover her 6 as she comes home. If it's a fight that ship wants, then it's a fight they'll damn well get!"

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 **This last part seriously brought tears to my eyes. I can't imagine what it must feel like to watch a loved one go off to war, knowing they might not make it home. In my opinion the families of the military are as strong as our armed forces, and should be honored just as much.**

 **I haven't been as diligent as I usually am in responding to reviews, and I would like to thank everyone who leaves one. Reviews are food for a writer's muse and I didn't realize it until I became one. So go feed the muse! Lol.**

 **I also want to give a huge shout out to the wonderful ladies at the Writer's Hangout. They hold my hand when I'm uncertain about something, and spit ball with me when I'm struggling with a name. You can also thank them for the wonderful smut up top. You haven't lived until you've heard Rhona Mitra say 'naughty'. Go to Youtube and search for the interview she did in 2009 when she was filming Boston Legal. Seriously. I'm not into girls, but I could be if I heard that in my ear. XD**

 **So anyway, what did you think? Next chapter we get back to base, but no one said it was going to be easy in getting there. Mwwahahaha.**


	14. The Battle for Harry

**Hello luvs, Happy Monday!**

 **Thank you to the awesome ScarlettKate1013 for her awesome betaing skills! And to the Writer's Hangout, this fic would not have been as hilarious and moving as it is without their support. Find your tissues, get ready to muffle that laughter and turn on your shower!**

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 _ **The Battle For Harry**_

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 **Nathan James**

Her pillow was moving.

Had her pillow always moved?

Rachel slowly surfaced and couldn't help the smile that pulled sleepily at her lips at the last thought. The powerful chest she was laying on moved up and down in deep rhythms whilst one arm was wrapped securely around her waist. In the dim light that came from under the doorway, she could see where his other one was, and happiness clenched her heart tight.

Tom had scooted them up against the wall, leaving enough room for James to climb up with them. The dog was stretched out along the line of Tom's side and had his head resting on the man's shoulder.

Her Captain was using his other arm to clutch her partner tightly to them with his head angled toward the Malinois. She buried her face against his chest as love for this man swelled deep within her.

"Hey." His sleepy voice broke through her thoughts, and she brought her head up to prop her chin on his chest.

"Hey." She returned back softly. Tipping her head down, she placed a small kiss on his sternum. "I thought James had claimed the bed on the floor?"

Tom huffed as she teased him, tightening his arms on both woman and dog. "He's more than earned the right to sleep with us, and I sleep much better knowing there's a snarling menace right next to us." His voice dropped lower with emotion as he admitted next, "I like to feel the warmth of him too."

Rachel rose up and brought her face to his, leaning down to drop a kiss to his lips. "He made the loneliness of missing you and the James more bearable." She whispered, rubbing her cheek against his.

"For that he has an open invitation then."

She smiled into the darkness and dropped back down to lie on his chest. His arm came up to drift in waves along her back, and they just luxuriated in being together.

"I'm going to meet with the command team and Daniel in about an hour. Do you want to be there?" He asked after a while, and she hummed in thought before making an inquisitive sound.

"What do you plan to discuss?"

He sighed and ran his hand down her back again. "What will be needed for the trip and to start planning the route he wants to take. I'm meeting Danny and Kara before that, so I need to get up in a minute."

Tom could almost feel the curious look he was sure she was directing at him. "I want Danny to travel with us, along with some of the other members from the TAC teams. But with Emily so young it needs to be their choice as I'm not sure how long repairs to the engines will take yet. And it's a month long journey around Cape Horn."

"Do you think President Michener will allow the James to join the other ships? He may not and want to keep the ship here."

Staring thoughtfully into the darkness, Tom shook his head in the negative. "No, the James will be recalled to the fleet, I have no doubt about that. With the Immunes now having a second ship, a stealth fighter no less with new orders to capture you alive, we will be called back to the group. With you and the other scientists onboard the Florence, it will present too good of an opportunity to pass up for Ramsey. Every defense will be needed to keep the hospital ship safe while you work."

"Should we wait then, to make the trip across land? It would give us more time with the children and Jeremy and I could do some work at the base, but we can't tarry long. And what about them? If the James is going back to the Atlantic, how are they going to get to Norfolk?" Rachel's voice was laced with worry, and Tom felt gratitude and love well up at her obvious concern about Sam and Ashley.

"Actually, I'm glad you brought that up. Sit-rep, Harry, on the impact of being on the road for Tony and Lily." He felt her freeze as she made one of those thought jumps she was so known for.

"Hard." She said slowly, mind racing as she considered the consequences such an action would cause. "And not, all at the same time. Tony was 9 and Lily barely 15 when we left Norfolk. I tried to dissuade Daniel and Alyssa from coming, but as you now know, they are extremely stubborn people." Tom's chest rumbled in laughter beneath her before he broke in, "Why did you just try to dissuade them? Tex now had Lily to consider."

She snorted in exasperation before saying dryly, "I did try to talk him out of it. But Lily was much older and could make her own decision on that. I made sure she had her own say in it, and she made it quite clear to me that she was coming with us." Her voice went quiet with strain and Tom rubbed her back in comfort. "I didn't try very hard at all with Tex though. I didn't know the others at the time and it was a vast comfort to have him with me."

He hugged her to him tightly and said a silent prayer of thanks for stubborn southern men.

"Did Daniel tell you about the time I tried to leave?" Tom's lips tightened as he nodded, and Rachel swept her hand across his chest to comfort them both as she felt his tension. For the millionth time since that night, she silently thanked Alyssa for catching her before she made it too far.

"I asked Alyssa the night I tried to leave, why they had chosen to come with me. They could have stayed in Norfolk or gone elsewhere and raised Tony in a stable environment - one that didn't have death and danger lurking around every corner. And she said something to me that I've never forgotten and that I hold close."

She closed her eyes and quoted from memory a night that had turned the tide for her.

"Rachel, why do you think it was a hard decision to make? This world is now rife with danger and disease; there are no safe places for us anymore. Even here at home."

Alyssa had paused then to gently cup her face and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Humanity has shown us some ugly faces lately, hasn't it? It's something Daniel and I hoped our son would never see; that's true enough. But we show him, every day, what honor, courage and strength really look like when we get up and get back to work. When we strap on our armor and step into danger to help people, we don't do it for glory or some twisted sense of self-sacrifice, but simply because we _can._ We have the power to help people, and we'll be damned if we turned our backs to it. _That_ is a lesson every parent should teach their child. The decision to follow you was easy, Harry, and we have not had one moment of regret about this path we're walking with you."

The Marine had then grasped her shoulders and shook her gently. "We will follow you, to whatever end God has in store for us. And if you try to leave again, I'm going to kick your ass and put Nair in your shampoo."

Tom buried his face in her hair as gratefulness and mirth rocked him. "She's a wise lady."

Rachel smiled and hummed with agreement before continuing, "We've tried to keep it as normal for them as possible. Traveling would be done Monday through Friday while weekends were reserved for rest, so long as we were in a safe area. We'd do movie nights and have dance offs, and between all of us we have continued their schooling. I'm not that kind of doctor, but I did take classes in psychology. As far as I can tell, they are incredibly well adjusted despite the last few years. The road is dangerous though, Tom, there is no doubt about that. Daniel has done an excellent job in keeping them safe, but they've seen the horrors and tragedies of what this virus has wrought. That's something you need to take into consideration for your children."

"Something _we're_ taking into consideration you mean." He said mildly, and she huffed into his chest with agreement. "Yes, we then, Commander."

"They don't talk much about what they saw on the way to Olympia." He said quietly after a moment. "Both dad and I have tried to get them to open up about it but they won't. Even Christine has tried her hand at it but they remain mum. I want them to come with us though, and we will shelter them as best we can."

"And what then when we get to Norfolk? Most likely I'll be staying on the hospital ship full time." Tom paused as he heard the trepidation in her voice.

"Oh that's the one part I'm not worried about." He said ruefully. Rachel made a rude noise and poked him in question, and he laughed as her fingers ran up his side in teasing waves.

"The actual Science Division only takes up about 1/8 of the Florence. With only five scientists onboard they take up two labs at most. For a ship that was designed to hold almost twelve hundred people that's a lot of unused space. Add in that for safety purposes the ships in the battle group only make landfall for quick supply runs and that's a damn long time for sailors to miss their families. Not to mention the wasted resources in ferrying them in groups for shore leave. So the President had a brilliant idea. The unused 7/8's of the ship were converted into civilian quarters, rec rooms, a school and garden nurseries. The crews of the Roosevelt and Kitty Hawk are set up on weekly rotations to visit their families. Not many of the crew's families survived however so much of the ship is still empty. That means plenty of running room for everyone."

Rachel had frozen in stunned surprise before breathing out, "That's brilliant, Tom!" He hugged her to him and drew James closer when the dog stretched his body out as he started to wake up.

"It will mean though I won't be home every night. Mike and I will have to trade off nights on the James since both of us can't be gone at the same time." Rachel poked him in the side again at what he was asking silently.

"Don't be silly, I knew I would be heavily involved in their lives when we became _we_."

"Good." He said in satisfaction, before continuing quietly. "Christine helps Dad in keeping up with them, but he isn't getting any younger." It was her turn this time to hug him tightly at the tinge of grief in his tone. "You're counting the chickens before they hatch, luv. He's only 65 years young."

He nodded in the dark and then pushed away the depressing thoughts. "So back to my original question, are you coming to the planning session?"

"No, I don't think I will. Between yourself and Daniel you have it well in hand so you can just tell me later. I'm going to grab Jeremy and we're going to the lab to clean it up." Tom made an amused sound at the determination and ire lacing her tone before he shifted in preparation to rise.

Rachel made a sound of dissatisfaction as she rolled off him, and he grinned as he made his way over to the light. Flipping it on, he stretched his body and preened a little as her appreciative gaze ran over him. "Later, Dr. Scott."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed a little as he grabbed the clothes he had been wearing earlier from the foot of the bunk.

He made a face as he drew them on, glancing quickly at the electronic clock embedded in the bulkhead opposite the bunk. If he hurried, he could make it back to his Quarter's and grab a fresh change of clothes. Leaning down quickly, he gave Rachel a kiss and tugged on James's foot before hurrying out the door.

Chuckling as he bolted out the door, Rachel leaned back in bed for a moment before she heaved herself up. Since she and Jeremy would just be cleaning, she wouldn't bother changing her clothes. What she had grabbed earlier from her bag was clean anyway. Making a mental note to grab their clothes and bring them down later, she started to get ready.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"You wanted to see us, Commander?" Tom looked up from the maps scattered on his desk and motioned in Danny and Kara from the entrance to his office.

"Yes, Lt. Foster. Please close the door behind you and have a seat."

Both of them complied, and Tom noticed with interest the look Kara shot Danny as they settled in their seats. It seems she already had a good idea where this could be going and had shared her suspicions with her husband.

"Do you know why I've called you in here, Kara?" And with that, the use of her first name told both of them he was coming before them as more of the father/friend he had become to both of them in the last two years.

Kara nodded before saying, "At least a good idea, sir. You want Danny to go with you across land."

Coming around to the front of his desk, Tom leaned back on it and nodded. "I do." He said evenly. "But I'm making it a request and not an order. I don't know how long the repairs to the engines will take, and the trip around the Horn is a long one, as you both well know."

Danny glanced at his wife as she nibbled on her lip in thought. "The James will be recalled to the fleet?" She asked after a moment.

"I'm certain of it. Once Ramsay catches wind of Rachel's location on it, and you know he will, they'll make a run on the Florence." She nodded, as she'd thought the same but wanted it confirmed.

Kara turned to look at her husband and for several moments they communicated back and forth silently.

Tom held his silence as he watched them, tightening his hands on the desk behind him. He really wanted Danny to come, as the Navy Seal was one of the best he had ever seen _. Not including myself_ , he thought wryly.

Not only that, but they worked well together, and the Captain more than trusted him with the people he held most dear to him.

"Rachel is a good friend to both of us, sir. I would have demanded to come anyway." Danny spoke for the first time, turning to look at his Captain.

"Thank you both for your service." Tom said quietly in relief, tugging Kara into a hug as they both stood. She clutched him back fiercely and stood on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "Both of you better be careful, or you'll have Rachel and me to answer to." He tightened his hold on her and whispered back, "You better do the same. The seas are not a safe place anymore."

She made a scoffing sound and pulled back after a moment. "As if they ever were, sir. The Mistress doesn't take kindly to ships in her waters sometimes."

Tom made a sound of amusement and then turned to clasp forearms with Danny. "Since you're coming I want you to stay for the planning meeting in 20 mics." The Seal nodded as they unclasped forearms and turned to his wife.

Tom turned his back to give them privacy and looked over the maps of America again as they whispered behind him. He turned to look over his shoulder a few minutes later at the sound of the hatch opening and closing.

Danny came up beside him and they considered the map before them before Tom spoke. "Thank you, Danny. I know it was not as easy a decision as you made it out to be."

The Seal turned his head and considered his Captain thoughtfully before he spoke, "It's not just for Rachel that I'm coming, sir. I'm going for you too."

Raising his eyebrows in inquiry, Tom threw him a look that demanded an answer. Quirking his mouth in amusement, Danny elaborated, "You're not the first CO I've followed, but you are the first CO I've _wanted_ to follow. I know Gunny is a fine leader, but I wouldn't trust your safety to just anyone."

Tom laughed in amusement before saying, "I've put you on your ass enough times for you to know I can take care of myself just fine, Seal."

A knock at the door interrupted them and Tom called out for them to enter. Gunny and his XO stepped into the room, followed quickly by Garnett and the Master Chief. Tom and Danny both stepped back from the desk and made room for the others to step up to it.

"Eng., how long will it take to repair the engines once we reach Home Base?" Tom asked as they settled into a circle around the desk.

"Not long at all, sir, maybe a week at most. When the pump shattered it did so completely and didn't do much damage to the surrounding parts of engine 4." Nodding thoughtfully, Tom turned to Mike, and the man responded without being asked, "We'll reach home base in 36 hours, sir. We'll be there in time for breakfast Friday morning."

"Good." Tom said absently before turning to look at the newest member of his command team.

"Gunny, what's the best ETA for making it from Camp Pendleton to Norfolk?"

Gunny leaned over the desk and studied the map laid out across it. "If we don't make stops for the cure, we could make it in 6 days." He said absently, tracing a finger over Highway 8 coming out of home base. "We'll skirt the bigger cities which eats up time but is much safer."

Looking up at his Captain, he continued, "However, Harry will demand we make stops for the cure, and I agree, which will add another 8 days to our journey. There's no use in making haste to the fleet if the nation dies from the Red Flu first."

Nodding in agreement, a thought popped into Tom's head and he offered, "There is a compromise Home Base can offer. We've been making the airborne cure into injectables when we've been making our runs. Instead of stopping for long, we could leave them the injections instead. Only one person needs to take it for the cure to go airborne."

Gunny's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That would save us that time." He said in admiration. "How many people will be added to the Circus?"

"Seven will come from the James, plus three civilians for a total of ten."

The members from the James made shocked noises as they quickly cottoned on before Mike spoke up, "Sir, your children will be joining you?"

"They will. Rachel and I have already discussed it, and that is our decision." Tom said firmly, looking each member of his command team in the eye. Gunny surprised him by just cocking his head in amusement and sending him a wink.

"Now I'm doubly glad I'm coming along." Danny said fiercely beside him as he gave the map below them another look.

"Who besides Seal will be coming?" Gunny quickly intervened before the command team could dig themselves a hole.

"Miller, Burk, Wolf and Ackles for TAC teams plus Dr. Black. Lt. Green can give you a run down on their combat abilities, but trust me when I say that they are lethal."

"I've already seen some of them in action, so I have no doubt about that. What happens once we reach Norfolk?"

Gunny's face reflected his awe and admiration as Tom gave him a quick rundown of the Florence. "And he was only 12th in line for Presidency?!"

Chuckling softly in amusement, Tom rejoined, "There's much more to this story that I will brief you on later. He's made some costly mistakes along the way but he has done much to redeem himself." Nodding thoughtfully, Gunny bent back to the map, and the group began to plan out the trip across America.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Bloody bastards." Jeremy muttered vindictively as he stooped to grab another set of notes scattered on the floor. Rachel made a humming sound of agreement as she tried to sort out which order the notes went in from his desk.

"What's it going to be like?" He asked quietly a moment later.

"Traveling by road?" She replied just as quietly, straightening so she could look at him as he tried to be nonchalant as he gathered more papers.

He nodded, gazing at the papers in his hands without really seeing them. "I won't lie, darling. It's going to be hard. You may see things you will wish could have remained unseen." She walked forward and gently removed the papers from his hands, leaning back and placing them on the desk behind her. His hands started to fidget with nothing in them, and she grabbed them as they fluttered past.

"I wished so many times I had gone with you, that I'd had the strength to leave. And I don't know why I didn't have it then. We've been all over the world Rach, we've seen things in outbreak areas that weren't any different than what I saw here." Jeremy's face was tortured, and she silently cursed herself as she saw it. This had clearly been bothering him a long time and praying on his mind.

"That's because it _was_ here, Jeremy." She reached up and cupped his jaw in her hands.

"Overseas, we could divorce ourselves from it. We knew in the back of our minds that we could contain an outbreak, that even though people would die we could still save so many. We also knew that our home was safe, too, and that made the difference for us. I don't consider England home anymore, I haven't for a very long time now. And I can tell you that what I've seen in _our_ home has been enough to make me stumble and fall. It made Daniel fall, darling. I think we can both agree he's one of the strongest men we know, right?" He smiled watery at her as tears slowly rolled down his face.

"Your Captain is right up there with him." She chuckled as she brought her forehead to his, answering tears starting their journey down her face. "There's no shame in it, only grief at the innocent lives lost. You are stronger than you think you are." She whispered to him.

"I'm not too sure about that." He disagreed quietly.

"You could have given up. Laid down and waved the white flag when Steve died. Instead you persisted and continued to search for answers, sometimes to the detriment of your own health." Rachel glared and his lips twitched in reluctant mirth.

"Someone sang like a canary. My bet is Daniel considering how many times he dragged me out of the lab. And that's a bit like the pot calling the kettle black, sweetheart." She huffed and tugged him into a hug.

"You're not weak, Jeremy, or whatever negative thing you're thinking. You have the strength for this." She whispered in his ear.

"Well, I can't let you walk this path alone like you did before. Someone has to keep you on the straight and narrow. Chandler gets too distracted when you bat your eyes at him to do it right." Rachel leaned back and laughed as he smirked at her slightly.

"And what about you?" She asked a moment later, laughter falling away to seriousness.

"What about me?" Jeremy asked in confusion, tilting his head as an apprehensive look slid across her face.

He stiffened a moment later as she said quietly, "Steve wouldn't have wanted you to grieve like this."

Old agony rolled through him as laughing blue eyes danced through his memory. "Don't act like you loved him so much, Rachel. We both know differently." He snapped back.

Stung, she drew back and dropped her hands from his face.

Brown eyes traced his face and Jeremy lowered his head in shame at her look. "I'm sorry, Rach."

"No, I didn't love him that much, you are right about that." Rachel's mouth quirked in remembered annoyance and reluctant amusement. "He was a bit too brash and didn't think before he spoke for it to settle in enough for me. But that didn't matter, because you loved him. And he loved you with that same fierce devotion. For that, I definitely adored him. The dirty jokes he would tell me didn't hurt either, they helped me in making friends onboard this ship." He sputtered in laughter even as his heart throbbed in pain.

"They were quite wicked, weren't they?"

She brushed away the tears that crept down his face. "He wouldn't want this, Jeremy. I'm not saying you need to move on right now, but it's time to lay him to rest." He bowed his head as shudders started to wrack him, and she pulled him forward to lay his head on her shoulder as he wept.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Everything ok?" Rachel looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly at Tex as he and Sabine stuck their heads through the hatchway leading out of the lab. They had been patrolling up and down the p-way as the scientists had worked and she guessed they had become concerned about the silence.

She followed their glances to a sleeping Jeremy as he curled up on the cot she had brought down on her first few weeks aboard the James. "No," she returned gently, leaning over to tug the blanket up higher on him, "but it will be eventually."

They eyed her in tandem and she shook her head at them. "It will be eventually. Grief has no time limit on when it's processed."

Understanding spread across their features and Tex nodded a moment later. "Let us know if you need anything."

They disappeared out of the hatchway, and Rachel continued to clean up in the comfortable silence of the lab. It was sometime later before it was broken again as Torres slipped into the room.

"Everything ok Harry?"

"It will be eventually." Rachel said simply as she sorted through some of her old notes. The lack of a reply made her glance up at the sniper in confusion. Her brow furrowed and her head tilted as she observed the man sweeping his gaze over one of her best friends.

 _Oh bugger_ , she thought in sudden alarm as it clicked. This could be a serious issue.

Torres's look was at once thoughtful and appreciative as it swept over the other scientist. Rachel bit her lip as she contemplated whether she should say something or not but Torres broke the silence before she could.

"Captain sent me down to round you guys up for chow," he said, finally shifting his eyes back to her.

"Food?" Jeremy mumbled from underneath the pillow he had buried his face under.

"Yeah, doc. Food is ready so up and at 'em." Fond amusement rang in the soldier's tone and Rachel suppressed the sigh she wanted make. She and Tom would definitely be discussing this tonight.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Rachel sank into her seat next to Tom's empty one with a grateful groan. When Torres had come to fetch them for dinner she had just been wrapping up the clean-up. It had taken some time to organize everything again but it was done. Now all she wanted was food, Tom and cuddles, in that exact order.

 _Well, 1 out of 3 isn't so bad_ , she thought with amused chagrin as Bacon settled her plate in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at Torres in the seat catty corner from hers.

He shrugged sheepishly as Alyssa dropped into the spot next to her. Everyone was here except the planning group.

"He just comm'd me to get everyone down for dinner. Now that I think about it, he didn't say anything about joining us."

Rachel and Alyssa both exchanged a speaking look. If the planning group wasn't back by the time they finished, then they'd just have to go and find them.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom straightened up from his hunched-over position he'd adopted over his desk and arched his back, grunting when his back realigned with several POPS.

 _Eng. and Russ got away light_ , he thought with chagrin. He had dismissed them an hour ago as the group got into the nitty gritty details of what supplies would be needed.

Gunny rotated his neck as he straightened also and sighed in relief as the tension started to fade.

"I think we've got it." Mike and Danny both made humming sounds of agreement at Tom's words from the other side of the desk.

"For the most part." Gunny agreed as his eyes traced the route they would take one last time.

Camp Pendleton was just a bit south of Los Angeles, and the highway they needed to take out of California. There had been some discussion on going south instead to San Diego and taking Highway 8 but Gunny had vetoed that very quickly even after Tom had mentioned that the Marines had cleared the city.

"The highway skirts too close to Mexico, and while we want to help as many people as we can, we're going to be too small a convoy to be able to safely venture that close. We've managed to pick up enough distorted comms from that area to know it's still too hot. At this point in time, you would need a small army to get close to the border."

Tom had nodded thoughtfully at the Marines words, but mentioned, "Some parts of Los Angeles are even hotter right now though, even the Colonel is very cautious about moving troops in there. The areas surrounding the city have been affected as well. At this point he just has the Blackhawks drop down the cure with instructions and directions on getting to the base."

"Blackhawks?" Gunny had asked with surprise coloring his voice.

Tom made a humming sound of confirmation before saying, "The Army was running some aerial tests with the last batch of Marine recruits when the outbreak hit. The two combat pilots decided to stay when the Colonel imposed the quarantine. Neither one was married or had much family left at the time so they stayed to help. Home Base also has a HC-130 Hercules for aerial refueling in the battle tests they were running."

Noticing the calculating expression that swept Gunny's face the Captain shook his head. "Three months ago an F-15 from the Roosevelt was shot down near Charleston by a land to air missile." He said grimly, and Gunny had sworn darkly in response. "We assume it's under the command of Ramsey since we can't find it yet. Traveling by Humvee is going to be the safest option."

"And we have to stay at MCON1 until we reach the boundary of Home Base. They know by now something is wrong but if we break radio silence that paints a large target on us with the Immunes sweeping down the coastline and the ship behind us. Last time we were there Base was close to hacking a satellite but we're assuming worst case scenario in that they have no idea where we are." Mike had concluded quietly.

Gunny had then narrowed his eyes in thought before tracing a finger along highway 76 that came out from the base. "Then we take this to Interstate 10 and leap frog our way up to Interstate 40 which will lead us almost all the way back to Norfolk. I'll talk to Harry about getting packages of the cure together with instructions for the areas we'll be rolling through. Based on what we're looking at we can plan on twenty stops along the way. Each stop will take about a couple of hours, and we'll push through the children first before stopping."

"Sir, what about the James?" Mike's question shook Tom out of the reflections from the last few hours of planning.

A knock at the door stilled him from answering as it opened. The frown from the unauthorized entry cleared off his face as Rachel and Alyssa both entered, pushing a food cart between them.

Tom walked forward and pulled Rachel into his arms, muttering a greeting as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and then leaned back to give him a reproachful look. "You missed dinner."

Startled, he shot a look at the clock hanging on his office wall and cursed softly as he noticed the time. He had intended to break for dinner, but had forgotten it once he'd comm'd Torres.

A soft whine at his feet made him look down and then smile at the gold eyes that peered back hopefully at him. A paw clawed gently at his boot as James turned his head to look at the food cart next to them.

Tom chuckled as James pressed more up to his leg, and the gold eyes glanced back at him as they begged. He reached out to scratch behind an ear as he gathered them more closely to him.

"She's starving you, isn't she?" He teased the dog as he whined again and Rachel snorted.

"Don't let him fool you, he's already eaten and then begged for scraps that he got from the others." She remarked dryly.

Shaking his head in amusement, he released both of them as the soft chatter and clinking of utensils reached his ears.

Tom grabbed a plate and retreated back to his desk where Mike had cleared off maps. The rest of the group had already gathered their plates and were throwing soft comments around as they ate.

Rachel followed and she leaned into his left side as he began to eat, James settling down at his other handler's feet. When she turned her head to say something to Alyssa next to her, Tom quickly shoved a piece of chicken off his plate to the floor.

Gunny just looked amused as dog tags softly clinked together, and Tom shot him a sheepish look as they continued to eat.

Recalling the last question Mike had posed before the interruption, Tom caught his attention to give the answer he knew would make his friend cringe.

"The James will be recalled to the fleet, XO, and will of course be under your command around Cape Horn. Considering the length we may be in the Atlantic, you know what that means."

Mike shuddered and grimaced as he cut into his chicken. "I was afraid you were going to say that, sir."

Rachel made a questioning sound as Danny also shuddered, and the Seal said gratefully to his Captain, "I'm glad we're missing that sir."

Mike caught the sound and the curious looks the rest of the Circus members were throwing his way. "When we were assigned to the west coast, the President let us take our families with us. On the James."

Gunny choked on the piece of chicken he had just swallowed and his wife pounded on his back to help clear it. "You're kidding me! Civilians on a destroyer? That's a month long trip."

"Tell us about it." Tom said darkly as he chased a green bean on his plate. "We constantly had to keep them out of areas they weren't supposed to be in, even after informing them they weren't allowed in them. It was very tight quarters for everyone, and the crew started to go stir crazy after a week. Add in the danger from the sub that could have blown us out of the water while we were breaking up cat fights between the women, and I'm surprised we made it here in one piece."

"And now I get to experience that all over again." Mike closed his eyes in pain at the smirk on his Captain's face.

"Think of it this way XO, there will be a bit more room with some of us gone." Tom suppressed the urge to laugh as Mike threw him a scornful glance at his cheerful comment.

"CIC for CO, go."

Tom grabbed for the mic at his shoulder as the group around the desk immediately went quiet. "CO for CIC, go."

"Sir, we need you and the XO in CIC, ASAP." Kara's voice held rage and tension in it, and Tom felt alarm dance down his spine.

"Acknowledged. ETA 2 mics with XO." He replied grimly as Mike dropped his fork onto his plate.

A small hand reached out and grabbed his, squeezing it in comfort. He turned toward Rachel and raised the hand clutching his and softly kissed her knuckles. She quickly reached up with her other hand and drifted her fingers along his jawline.

No words needed to be said as she sent him a look filled with love, and he returned it with just as much affection before reluctantly letting her hand go and turning for the door.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Talk to me." Tom demanded as he swept into the room.

Kara rotated in her seat and moved aside one of the ear speakers perched around her head. "Sir, we're being shadowed." She pointed at a northwest section of her screen that was clear.

Tom raised his eyebrows in question at the empty space. He had no doubt something was there however. Kara wasn't the type to jump at shadows.

"They keep screwing up, sir. The radar extends back some 60 nautical miles in a 360 pattern, as you well know. They're keeping back enough to stay outside of radar range but every once in a while they'll get close enough that we ping them. It's only brief flashes, and you have to be paying attention as it doesn't trip the alarm, but they are there."

"They must be running engines full then, to have caught up so quickly. The La Fayette class can run up to 35 knots." Tom said absentmindedly as his eyes stared at the radar screen.

"What's your estimate on what damage you think they took to the bow?"

Tom tilted his head at the considering look that flowed across her face at Mike's question. He had a good guess but wanted to hear what she said first.

"The Harpoon caught them on their port side bow and was far enough in to do some damage along their top line based on the altitude of the missile. Obviously not enough to stop them but enough to take out some of their weapons, if I remember the layout of the ship class correctly. They're probably limited to what damage the helicopters can make or any missile openings not damaged by the blast. The closer we get to Home Base the more desperate they will get."

Tom nodded in agreement at her assessment. "And we're still too far away for back up from Home Base." He concluded quietly.

"Based on the projected direction and speed, we won't reach the help boundary until 2200 tomorrow." Kara's lips pressed tight as she made that comment.

"Keep a watch on the radar. Don't wait for us if the situation quickly becomes critical." Tom turned to his XO as she called out confirmation of his orders.

"Keep the night guard at double and have a TAC team standing by. Add another detail to patrol just the flight deck. Every 5 mics they call into CIC to report in with their position. If they miss a check in then trigger the TAC team." He shifted his head to include his TAO who was listening quietly. "Maintain MCON1. Let's keep the bastards thinking we haven't seen them. We won't break it until we reach the boundary line."

Both of them nodded firmly at his orders. "Get some rack time too. The last few days have been short on it, and I need you sharp. XO, I'll take first watch on the Bridge tonight. Give me 10 mics to inform my partner of it." Kara looked mutinous for a second before her face smoothed into acceptance. Mike just agreed quietly as his face dropped a little in exhaustion.

Tom clapped them both on the shoulder before turning to make his way to the hatchway. Adrenaline was already speeding its way through his veins and making his heart pound as the danger to his ship thrummed through him. There wasn't any way he would be able to sleep right now, even curled around Rachel.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Rachel stretched tiredly as she hung the last of Tom's uniforms in the closet and shut the door. Accomplishment and worry warred side by side in her as she viewed the small space they had claimed for now.

After Tom and Mike had left the Captain's office, she and Alyssa had gathered up the used plates to give to the Galley. Gunny had mumbled something about a bed before quirking an eyebrow at his wife. She had just laughed and gently kissed him before following Rachel out of the door with the cart.

After they had stopped by the Galley, they had then dropped by the Captain's Quarters to grab Rachel's bag and some uniforms for Tom.

Alyssa hadn't been able to help herself at one point as she'd bent over Rachel's bag. "Oh Ms. Scott, are these what the doctor ordered?" Rachel had glanced up at the question, laughing and then blushing as the Marine waved the black lace underwear around like a flag.

"Yes she did. Careful, or James is going to snap those out of your hand." Alyssa had quickly balled the clean underwear up in her hands as she looked at James. The Malinois had been splayed out on the couch but sat up in interest at the Marine's display.

"Ah shit. He still steals your underwear?" She then threw the black lace back into the bag as the dog slinked off the couch.

"Yes, the rat. Doesn't matter if it's clean or dirty, he'll eat both." James had sat down at the reproachful look she'd sent him, then traveled back to the couch in a huff when she pointed firmly at it.

"Have you told your Captain about that funny fact to his new friend?" Alyssa's tone danced with mirth as she zipped up Rachel's bag. The doctor quietly cursed to herself as she draped another uniform over her arm.

"Not yet, but I will have to soon or I won't have any knickers left."

Alyssa had snorted in laughter before hefting the bag over her shoulder as they'd turned for the door.

Shaking herself out of the memory, Rachel arched her back and rubbed at her lower back before straightening. Strong arms slid around her waist and pulled her back into a rock hard chest.

Rachel froze at the unexpected feeling. _She hadn't heard the door open._

Alarm and adrenaline dumped into her system with frightening speed as the tension from the past few days snapped within her as the arms closed round her. Hands tightening on her waist made Rachel's mind empty rapidly as the training Gunny had beat into her body took over.

Slamming an elbow into the gut behind her made Rachel grin savagely at hearing the grunt of pain as she made contact. Whirling quickly she broke the hold the man had on her hips and shoved while slipping a foot behind his, making him lose his balance and fall to the floor.

Rachel hopped on the downed man and straddled his hips, grabbing both hands and pinning them to the floor. She opened her mouth to bellow for Gunny but stopped cold as the man below her spoke.

"Um, honey?" Sea blue eyes met chocolate ones as Rachel's heart slowed enough to take in the identity of the stunned looking man below her. Her ears rang with deafening noise as her eyes frantically traced over the features of the man being restrained by her.

" _Tom_?!"

"Not that I didn't enjoy that display of skill, because I most certainly did, but we need to get up. I think poor James is about to have a heart attack." Rachel whipped her head to the side as the deafening noise ringing in her ears separated into the hair raising howls James was making.

The door to the room burst open and Tom barely managed to dodge the blow to the head he would have taken as Gunny burst into the room.

The Marine stopped short in confusion as he quickly took the situation in.

Harry had her Captain pinned to the ground while James was pacing back and forth next to them, blood chilling howls screaming out of him as his fur stood in solid ridges along his back.

Rachel quickly grabbed the dog as he made another pass and pulled him into her. She made soothing sounds to him as Gunny remarked dryly from the door, "There are other ways to keep the bedroom spicy you know."

"Fuck you." She hissed in irritation as she made an effort to smooth down the raised fur.

"It's my fault. I didn't realize Harry hadn't heard me come in. She reacted just as you trained her to do when I wrapped my arms around her." Tom quirked an eyebrow upside down at the Marine and both men started to laugh as the ridiculousness of the situation set in.

Rachel glared darkly at both laughing men as she tried to get James to calm down. Tom saw her look and sobered as the Malinois cried out again in uncertainty. Reaching up and pulling both woman and dog down, he brought the dog's head to his as James collapsed to his feet beside them.

"That's enough James. It was just a simple misunderstanding, and you need to calm down." The whining tapered off as James registered his other handler's calm and firm tone.

He buried his head in the man's armpit and leaned his back against his first handler as the tension started to melt from his frame as he calmed down.

Tom closed his eyes and held both of them firmly as he heard Gunny turn and shoo out the other Circus members who had come running at the howling. The Marine shut the door after him and Tom tried to suppress the grin at the raucous howls of laughter coming from the p-way as Gunny explained what happened.

"Oops."

His eyes flew open, and Tom raised his head in shock as snorting giggles started to rock his doctor, still perched on his chest. The giggles turned to outright laughter when he repeated her words with amused disbelief, "Oops?!"

"The look on your face!" She managed to get out through her mirth. He started to laugh as well as she mimicked the expression that must have been on his face when he fell.

"Here I am, trying to have a quick snuggle with my partner before I have to go back to work. And she throws me to the ground and assaults me. Not that I didn't enjoy it mind you." He faked a careworn look as Rachel convulsed with fresh laughter.

"Partner?" She asked a minute later when she managed to get control of her mirth.

"The word girlfriend just doesn't seem big enough in regards to what you mean to me." Tom said simply.

Rachel's heart melted at the truth ringing in his tone. "Besides sneaking up on me, you're doing pretty well in the wooing aspect." She replied softly.

The boyish look of delight that crossed Tom's face at her words made Rachel bite her lower lip on the grin pulling at her mouth. "Pretty well?"

"Yes, Captain. Pretty well." Rachel didn't resist when he used the hand wrapped around a hip bone to draw her forward. Firm lips caressed hers lovingly as Tom shifted his hand to run fingers through her hair.

Tom's eyes slid shut and he shuddered at the feeling of love he could feel from her as his doc curled over him.

She pulled back and rested her forehead on his, stroking her hand along his jaw as his grip tightened in her hair. "Tell me."

He opened his eyes looked up into beautiful chocolate ones as he quietly relayed the new information. Rachel frowned in concern once he was done and Tom tilted his head up to kiss the furrow before speaking again.

"Take James with you at all times, and a member of the Circus or TAC team. I know you can see to your own safety," he added quickly when her expression went tight, "you've more than proven that. But please bear with my paranoia. My instincts are hounding me on this."

Rachel blew out a breath at that last comment. "You're not the only one being hounded. Daniel has had the Circus shadow me since we got onboard, even though he knows he can trust Nathan James. There was only one time I've managed to get away but I was with Danny and he knew it."

Tom's eyebrows shot up before a smirk crossed his face. "So that's where you were. And how is the Sad Bastards Club?" He laughed and wiggled a bit as she dug her fingers into his ribs in retaliation. James rumbled out a warning as he was shifted unceremoniously around beside them. Tightening the arm he had wrapped around the dog, Tom shushed out an apology as Rachel froze with guilt.

"Our poor little luv. We're so sorry we made you cry." She leaned over and kissed the top of his head as a dark ear twitched back to her. Burying her fingers along his belly she scratched at all of his favorite spots as his eyes closed in pleasure.

"So that was an interesting reaction he had. I would have figured you'd be patching up some very big holes right about now."

Rachel straightened and he frowned a little at the serious look on her face. "He sees you as he views me. In his eyes, you are his other handler. If you gave him the commands to attack and defend, he will."

Tom froze with surprise before his head rotated to the side to meet the one gold eye that wasn't buried in his chest. Man and dog stared at each other for longs moments before James raised his head and gave a small lick to Tom's chin.

"When you mentioned earlier he had chosen me, I still thought you would be first for him. And that I would not be able to command him." Tom turned his head back to look at her as she gave him a considering look.

"No, luv, we are equal before him. He didn't know what to do when he thought we were fighting. I highly suspect that once he meets Sam and Ashley and he sees what they mean to us, he will choose them too but they will be lesser. They will likely never be able to command him like we can but he would die to defend them."

Tears burned in Tom's eyes at her words and he tugged the dog as close to them as he could. James resettled his head in the crook of his arm and closed his eyes once more.

"I will need to train you on his commands with him in the field. He's used to only responding to my voice and we'll need to work on dueling command should the need arise." He raised his eyebrows that demanded an explanation.

She shrugged her shoulders in reply as she straightened up. "What if we're clearing a building together and you see something I don't? You may need to snap out the attack command quickly."

Tom hummed in agreement at her assessment. "The attack command is _Fass_ right?" He whooshed out a breath in shock as James surged to his feet in one quick movement and crouched next to them, snarling thunder ripping out of his throat as gold eyes swept the room in search patterns.

Choking out a laugh at the look on her Captain's face, Rachel reached out a hand and tugged on one of the dog's legs. " _Zurücktreten_." She said in mirth.

James's head dropped and leveled Tom with a confused look. "Sorry old man, false alarm."

"And that's why you and I are going to the mats first thing with him when you get up. Daniel and Torres will be able to help us like we've had to before." She chuckled again at the sheepish look on his face before she shifted to rise.

"Omph!" Rachel grunted suddenly as he pulled her back down before she had gotten too far up.

Tom surged up and claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss as his hands swept up to cradle her face. Heat crackled through her as teeth scored her bottom lip gently as he demanded entrance and she gave in with a moan.

Rachel thrust her hands into his hair, gripping tight as Tom clenched his stomach muscles and brought them upright. She shifted restlessly in his lap at the hardness she could feel growing between her legs as his tongue licked into her mouth again. Panting as she broke the kiss, Rachel tried to scramble her thoughts together as he placed biting kisses on her neck.

"Luv, you need to go relieve Mike."

"Oh I know." He rasped against her neck and she shuddered as her lower abdomen clenched in hunger. "This is in revenge for throwing me to the ground. Have I mentioned yet how much I enjoyed that?"

Wicked amusement danced side by side the electricity zipping through her veins.

"Oh my luv, you should not have said that."

Tom leaned back to look at her as confusion seeped through the lust flooding his body. He had just a moment to raise an eyebrow at her before his head snapped back as agonized pleasure swept in.

Rachel allowed a small smirk to cross her lips as she rotated her core over his erection in tight concentric circles. It seemed he had forgotten one small detail.

His chest seized tight and Tom wheezed out a breath as she bore down harder. He fell back to the floor and gripped her hips tighter, bucking up for more friction.

 _Dammit, Rachel focus_. She chanted to herself as his cock rubbed against her entrance.

Leaning down and planting both hands on either side of his head, she whispered raggedly in his ear, "In your haste to punish me, you forgot one important fact dear."

Hazy blue eyes locked onto hers, and she read the question in them even as they darkened in desire. He made a sound of protest as she suddenly stopped moving and sat up.

"I can go back to bed and finish myself off while you have to go back to work unsatisfied."

 _Oh that stunned look just made it worth it,_ she thought in frustrated glee as she quickly hopped off him and dodged the hands that shot out to stop her.

"No Tom, you have to go back to work." Rachel laughed and danced back as he surged to his feet with a predatory look on his face. She darted over to the right and vaulted herself up as he crouched to make a move.

Tom stared in dismay at the woman smirking at him in triumph from the top bunk. His mouth turning up in reluctant amusement, Tom made a sound of surrender and came to stand in front of the short railing.

"I'm really going back to work, honey. I just want a kiss." She gave him another look of suspicion as he motioned for her to come closer again, but slid forward as he lifted a challenging eyebrow.

Rachel leaned over him and Tom tilted his neck back as he brushed a thumb over her jaw. "Well played, Harry."

She smiled against the lips that then pressed in a chaste kiss into hers. "Never play dirty with me luv, I have the market cornered on that."

"Oh I'll be better prepared next time, doctor. Consider yourself warned." Challenge lit her veins at the look he threw her.

"Duly noted, Captain Chandler." He shuddered one last time as the dark purr that edged her voice before pulling away.

"Good night, baby." He gave her one last smile before he crouched to the floor and dragged in the dog who had been pressed to his side in the last few moments.

"Good boy." Tom muttered as he pressed his thumbs inside black furred ears and rubbed. James tilted his head and woofed out a groan in pleasure. Giving him one last rub, he stood and trailed a hand along the dog's back as he moved to leave the room.

Laughing softly as James paced to the door that closed behind Tom, Rachel slipped down from the top bunk and yawned as tiredness swept her body.

She changed into her sleepwear and crossed over to turn off the light before carefully making her way back to bed. Collapsing into the bed she made an omphing sound as James leapt up next to her. Her eyes closed as he laid down and both woman and dog quickly slid into sleep.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom clapped a hand to Mike's shoulder as he passed him on his way to take the Captain's chair on the Bridge. "I'll come relieve you at 0400?" Tom glanced back and nodded at his XO's question. Mike gave him a short smile before sweeping out of the room as Lt. Granderson softly called out the time.

Leaning forward in his seat Tom picked up the mic and pressed the second button. "What's the location of the ship CIC?"

"Still keeping a steady 55 miles out, sir."

Blowing out a breath in irritation, Tom pressed the mic button. "When is your relief coming Lt. Foster?"

"Lt. Smith just arrived, sir." Hidden amusement danced in Kara's tone and Tom rolled his eyes as he sank further into his chair. "Good night then Lt. Let your relief know that if that ship makes it even a mile closer the Bridge is to be informed."

"Yes, sir. Good night."

Hooking the mic back into its holder in front of him, Tom settled himself in for the long night ahead.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom felt tiredness grip his muscles tight as he descended the last flight of stairs to the deck containing the Circus's staterooms. Taylor nodded to him as the Captain walked up to him and Tom clapped a hand to his shoulder in greeting.

"All's been quiet sir." The big man rumbled in reply to the questioning look Tom sent him.

"That's a first for the last few days, hasn't it?" The solider chuckled at the Captain's quip and nodded.

"I have to say your ship, sir, is quite exciting." Amusement lit up Tom's face as Taylor threw back a sally. He didn't know this man very well as he'd dealt mostly with Gunny and Alyssa but based on what he had gathered in the last few days, he knew he would come to enjoy getting to know the other Circus members on their trek east.

"Sass. That must have been the one requirement Daniel made when recruiting for this mission." They both laughed quietly before Tom moved off toward his room and the solider began making his patrols of the p-way again.

Tom opened the door as quietly as he could and smiled as the light from the p-way splashed over the two figures on the bed. James carefully stood up and hopped down to greet his handler as Tom flipped on the small light over the sink next to the door before closing it.

Kneeling down Tom gathered the dog in his arms and scratched lines down James's spine as he wiggled in pleasure. "Been quiet, old man?" He whispered into the dog's ear.

James just licked his cheek in answer and Tom pulled back with a moue of disgust as he wiped if off. He stood back up and looked up at the bed and noticed Rachel was still sleeping. _Time for a short shower and then bed,_ he thought tiredly, and thanked Heaven there was a tiny head attached to the stateroom. He had no desire to go padding over to the communal one on this deck in his jammies.

He began to unbutton his BDU as he moved over to the cabinet he knew Rachel had stashed all their clothing in and swung it open, grunting in surprise as a pile of clothing fell off the top shelf and smacked him in the face as dropped to the deck.

Tom looked at the small pile of dirty clothing that now littered the deck. He raised his eyebrows and turned his head to look at the sleeping woman again. Why had she put them up there? The room was small but there was a small built in box by the door to place dirty clothes in so Laundry could come get them. Shrugging, he bent down and gathered the items of clothing up and shuffled it into the box. The last item he picked up made lust tighten his stomach as he held the object up by the straps.

Red lace spider webbed its way between ribbons masquerading as straps that would hug lush hips on his girl. Oh they were bringing this out later once it came back from Laundry. He dearly wanted to see it try to cover all of her 'naughty bits'. Tom shuddered again as the sound of her saying that word rolled through his memory.

Dropping it in the box he pulled off the rest of his uniform and shoved it there too before walking naked over to the head. He closed the door most of the way shut before turning on the tap and starting his shower.

Toweling off the last of the water, Tom opened the door and steam poured out as he walked over naked to the cabinet to get some boxers. The sleepily wolf whistle that came from the bed made him stop and turn to smile at his doc.

"Hey there sailor. Come here often?" She murmured sleepily.

He couldn't help the response that she had left wide open for him. "Oh I 'come' here often." He leered at her playful as he emphasized the word 'come'. Rachel laughed as he dropped down onto the bed and straddled her as she shifted to her back.

"Hey." He muttered against her lips as he leaned down to kiss her. "Hey." She returned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rachel gently combed her fingers through his wet hair as they traded kisses back and forth for several moments. It was the sound of something ripping however that stopped her short.

She turned her head and noticed that James had his back to them as he worried at something between his front paws.

"Luv, you didn't put the dirty clothes in the box did you?" She asked in alarm as Tom sat up in surprise.

"Was I not supposed to?" He questioned as she sat up as well. She sighed in frustration as another ripping sound came from James.

" _Captain James, AUS_!" She snapped out, and the dog froze in guilt at the drop command. He turned and looked over his shoulder at her but didn't move away as he lowered himself further to protect his prize.

"You're going to have to retrieve it from him." She muttered darkly as Tom arched an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"There was a reason why I put our dirty clothing on the top shelf, luv. Go see why I did it."

He moved off of her and stepped down from the bed, approaching the dog that scooted forward to cover what he was hiding with his chest. Shaking his head in amusement at the dog's antics, Tom shoved a hand under his chest and dragged out what he had apparently been chewing on.

And stared in horror at the little bits of spider web lace underwear he had so admired earlier. Only a few pieces were left, and as he watched, a small piece flaked off and floated to the floor. James snapped it out of the air and swallowed it before Tom could stop him.

" _James_." The Malinois's head drop low at the anger and admonishment he could pick up from his other handler's tone as Tom snapped out of his shock and swung a hard look at him.

"I don't know why he does it but he seems to have a fetish with knickers I haven't been able to break. They don't have to be clean or dirty, he'll eat both. That's why I constantly keep my bag zipped up. He won't go to extreme lengths to get them but he will take advantage of a slip up."

Tom leaned down and snatched up the rest of the clothing from the box and opened the cabinet to stuff it back on the shelf. "You and I are going to work on that issue in the morning." He said darkly to the sulking dog.

"Good luck, darling. I've tried everything from vinegar to using a product called Bitter Apple I managed to find in a pet store. But if you could do it my knickers would thank you."

"I'm going to miss those red ones. We're going to give them a proper burial at sea after breakfast." He said mournfully as he dropped the remains next to the rescued clothing. Rachel turned her head to bury the laughter bubbling up out of her throat at the grief stricken look on his.

"Tom, I have plenty more where those came from. Alyssa and I raided a Victoria's Secret about 9 months ago." He eyed her in hunger as he came back to the bed.

"Don't even think about it sailor. It's time for rest." She said firmly as he slipped back on the bed. He grumbled playfully at her but drew the blankets over them both as he spooned his still naked body around her pajama clothed one.

Tom kissed her shoulder as tiredness swept over him again. Hugging her close as a heavy weight dropped down behind him, the Captain slid into sleep as warmth surrounded him from all sides.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Hands drifting in lazy patterns across his chest woke Tom from his sound sleep. He shifted sleepily as she placed a kiss to his cheek before she whispered in his ear, "It's time for breakfast, luv. Do you want to get up or rest for a few more hours? You didn't get back until very late last night."

Tom mulled over the options sleepily before he husked out, "A few more hours, sweetheart. Come get me for lunch?" She murmured her agreement before hefting herself out of bed.

He drifted in and out of sleep as he listened to her get ready for the day and contentedness swirled in his soul at the sounds. She kissed his cheek and a wet tongue licked his hand before the clicking of toenails and the sound of the door closing sent him back to sleep.

Rachel stretched her arms over her head after she shut the door and joined Gunny and Alyssa as they waited for her in the p-way. She shook her head as Gunny arched an eyebrow at her. "He didn't get back until almost 5 am."

Both Marines nodded in agreement before they began to make their way to the Officer's Mess. They knew they weren't technically supposed to be there since none of them were Officer's, but it had become the unofficial meeting place for the Circus. And it didn't seem like any of the actual Officer's cared they were there. _Case in point would be the friendly greetings shot their way_ , Gunny thought in amusement as they stepped into the room.

Danny and Kara both smiled in welcome as the Circus settled into their seats and drew in the plates waiting for them on the table.

Tex pressed a kiss to her hair and mumbled a greeting as he and Sabine crossed over and took seats on the other side of the table. Jeremy brushed a hand over Rachel's shoulder as he sat next to her and grabbed the last plate on the table as the group fell into soft chatter as they ate.

Rachel arched her eyebrows at Tex as he reached below the table with a piece of bacon. "No more than two, Cowboy. He just got his kibble." She commanded softly at the guilty look he gave her when he noticed she was looking. Bacon had been good enough to place the bowl under the table in anticipation for James's arrival. She made a mental note to herself to give him a kiss on the cheek for it later.

"Yes, ma'am." Tex replied sheepishly as gold eyes peered hopefully up at him from under the table.

"Harry, what do you plan on doing today?" Rachel looked over at Gunny as she soaked up a bit of egg with her piece of toast a while later.

"I'm not sure yet." She said thoughtfully before popping the toast into her mouth.

"With the high alert we're in we can't reopen the lab." Jeremy said beside her as she chewed on her food. "The most we can do is go over our notes." She concluded after a sip of tea.

"Training then this morning Harry, and you as well Jeremy." Rachel choked on her tea and Jeremy immediately began to protest.

"Now wait just a damn moment..." Rachel's loud laughter interrupted him as she managed to clear her air passage. She had been waiting almost two years to throw this back at him.

"Daniel doesn't make a decision like this lightly. Which means he was already thinking about it, and had already talked to Alyssa about it. Which means you're screwed." She mocked as he gaped in shock at her.

Tex bent double at the table and laughed as Gunny smirked at Jeremy. The rest of the table looked confused until Alyssa managed to stop her laughter enough to explain. Mirth raced around the table as Jeremy snapped his jaw shut and glared at his best friend while she smirked at him.

"You're doing this Jeremy." Gunny said firmly when the scientist opened his mouth to protest again. "The open road is a dangerous place to be and you at least need to know the basics of self-defense. You'll need to at least be able to give yourself enough time for the rest of us to make it to you should the need arise. This is mandatory, Dr. Black." The doctor glared at Gunny for a second more before acquitting with a sigh.

"He's going to need a codename." Rachel mentioned as she pushed her plate away. "Suggestions?"

"Sirius!" Tony piped up from the other side of his mom. Jeremy cocked his head at the teen in confusion before saying, "It's not that serious of a decision, Tony. Or is it?" He turned and looked at Rachel but the woman had her head in her hands as her shoulders shook.

Alyssa managed to choke out between laughs as Jeremy made an exasperated sound, "No, silly. Sirius, as in Harry Potter? Your last name is Black and so was his. Sirius Black, like the dog star." The rest of the Circus tried to muffle their laughter at the rueful look that then crossed the doctor's face.

"Oh." The doctor said lamely as Rachel rested her head against his shoulder as she managed to calm down. "Oh, that one is sticking." She said in mirth as he made a face at her.

"Codename Sirius it is." Gunny said in amusement before he gathered his plate to rise. "Chop chop, doctors. We have training that needs to be done."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom stretched luxuriously on his side as he once again woke to the feeling of hands sweeping over him. "I could very well get used to waking up this way, honey."

"I see no problems with that." Rachel said, amused as she draped herself over his side as she snuggled into him. He wrapped an arm around her and swung her the rest of the way over him. She laughed as he drew the blankets over them and threw a leg over her, all without opening his eyes.

He buried his face in her hair and smiled as she began to run her fingers over the arm he had wrapped over her waist. "It's lunch time, luv. You've missed some amusing things that happened today."

Tom hummed in question as he tightened his grip on her. His body shook in laughter as she told him about the directive Gunny had given Jeremy, and the results from that. The scientist had cursed a blue streak at Daniel as he hobbled to his room while the Marine had just looked victorious as he rubbed the one hard hit to his own ribs the doctor had gotten in.

"All in all, it's been an eventful morning." She concluded with mirth. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she nibbled on her lip as she debated telling him.

"Out with it, Rach. What's got you in a tizzy?" She huffed and then smiled ruefully at her Captain's knowledge of her.

"I think John fancies Jeremy." She said quietly. "But Jeremy isn't ready for something like that. He loved his husband down to his soul and is just now starting to really mourn. With the events of the past two years he hasn't allowed himself that. I fear for them both if John peruses him."

Tom ruminated over her words as she waited for him to say something. "Do you want my advice?" He asked her softly and then kissed her shoulder.

"You know I do." She returned just as softly as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her lips before saying gently, "Then don't interfere, honey. I don't know John very well but I have gotten to know Jeremy since he joined us. He's a big boy and can handle himself. Think of it this way," he added as she stiffened in protest, "how would you have felt if Daniel had stopped me when I swept you off the deck that first day? Maybe grateful at first, but then you would have been mad as a hornet once we had finally settled everything between us. You're in a hard position between two friends. Listen if they need you to and offer advice if they ask it, but don't interfere. I would hate to see you lose one of them over this."

She went quiet as she considered his words before finally nodding in agreement some minutes later. "And you consider me the wise one in this relationship." He chuckled into her shoulder as he brushed his hand over her hip. "Even a wise one needs advice sometimes, Harry."

She snorted in agreement as she laced her hand with his. "We need to get up in a moment Captain." He growled into her shoulder as she laughed. "Call me Captain again and we're not going anywhere."

"Lunch." He made grabby hands at her as she rose up to her knees and crawled over him. She made sure her feet were planted firmly on the floor before she leaned in and whispered in his ear, " _Captain Chandler_."

She laughed with delight as he whipped around and lunged for her as she danced back. "It's lunch time Captain Chandler." His doc taunted as she darted out of the room, a dark shadow zipping after her as the door shut.

Tom flopped on his back and began to make plans as he grinned up at the ceiling. Oh she was going to pay later for that stunt, and he was going to enjoy every last damn minute of it.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Rachel simply smirked at her partner as he slipped into the Officer's Mess 15 minutes later. He gave her a mock exasperated look as he bent down and kissed her in greeting.

The rest of the table mumbled greetings to him and then went back to trade comments back and forth over their lunch. Tom ran his eyes over the group settled around the table and couldn't help but smile as he noticed his crew sprinkled among the Circus as they laughed and talked. Danny and Torres were whispering at the end of the table and he rolled his eyes at the unsettling alliance forming before him. Gunny caught his eye and they exchanged mock despairing glances at each other. Those two were going to be trouble together, he just knew it.

Rachel chuckled as she noticed the direction both men were looking. "That's going to be trouble." She said in amusement. They both nodded before raising their voices in amused protesting as she said, "Almost as bad as the unholy alliance between you two and Mike."

"That's not true. We promised to only use our powers for good." Mike laughed at the truth in his Captain's statement before adding, "We swore it in blood."

Laughter ran around the table as the rest of them caught the conversation. "So what are you planning on doing this afternoon Harry?" Gunny asked next, rising his glass of water to his lips.

"I plan on seducing my Captain back to bed if you must know." Tom and Gunny both choked on their water as raucous laughter rang out in the room.

"No, not really." She said in slight irritation as Gunny gave her a look. "Why the interrogation today on my whereabouts? I was planning on asking Sabine to come with me anyway, you know that."

Gunny eyed her in disapproval but she raised her chin and gave him a challenging look. The table went quiet as the standoff continued for several moments. She finally lowered her eyes in defeat as his went flint hard.

"Take Hawkeye with you instead." Gunny said quietly with ice glazing his tone. "What are you planning on doing?"

Tom watched the proceedings with a clenched jaw but kept his peace. He clearly remembered the conversations from yesterday but it was hard to keep his mouth shut as Gunny chastised her. He understood her mounting frustration but she had challenged Gunny's authority in front of his team, and the Marine couldn't let that stand.

"Captain Chandler and I are going up to deck 5 if he has time after lunch to work with James on commands." Rachel said quietly, and Tom made a sound of agreement as she looked at him. He wrapped his feet around hers and she gave him a sheepish look. She had let her irritation get the better of her and she knew she deserved the look Gunny had given her.

Gunny nodded tightly before turning his attention to Jeremy. "And you?"

The doctor was already bristling over the treatment of his best friend but stopped cold at the look Gunny was giving him. He suddenly understood why Rachel had given in as glacial green eyes bored into his. "I'm going down to the lab." He managed to get out as he leaned back apprehensively.

Rachel leaned forward around Taylor next to her and gave him a bracing look. He took a bit of courage from the look as his spine straightened again.

"Take a member of the Circus or a TAC team with you." Gunny commanded softly as the ice retreated from his eyes. The doctor just nodded as Danny leaned in next to him and softly told him he'd send Lt. Burk down with him.

The level of noise returned a moment later as the group finished up their lunches and began to rise.

Rachel waited patiently as the group began to clear out of the room until it was just her, Tom and Gunny left. "I'm sorry Daniel."

Gunny leaned back in his chair and titled his head at her. "It's been a while since you've tried that. Why now?" He replied.

Rachel leaned her elbows on the table and regarded him as she got her thoughts in order. "You've spent a lot of effort in making sure I can defend myself, Gunny. Add in James and the fact we're on a floating fortress, it begs the question. Why the guards?"

The Marine sighed at the truth in her statement and leaned forward as well. "There's something in the air, Harry. You've been feeling it too or it wouldn't have taken this long for you to challenge me on this."

"True," she replied with a sigh, "but my anger got the best of me. It chaffs to once more have a shadow I can't command." Both men chuckled at that as said shadow peeked his head over the table and eyed the plates on it.

"Forgiven, Harry. Do you need help with the training?"

Rachel shook her head in amusement. "We're not doing that kind of training today. Tom found out the hard way last night why we shouldn't leave clothing on the floor."

Gunny laughed uproariously at the hard look the Captain shot James as the dog propped his head on the table. "He still does that?" He managed to choke out.

"He ate what had quickly become my favorite shade of red." Tom said mournfully and the Marine slumped on the table as he laughed.

"I'll leave you to it then." Still chucking Gunny rose up from the table as Torres stuck his head in. The sniper gave Rachel a look to which she replied, "We'll meet you up on deck 5. Between the Seal and James following me I should be fine." He quirked an eyebrow at her but nodded and slipped out of the doorway.

Gunny stopped in the act of dumping his plate in the cleanup bin. "What Seal?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh ho! I know something you don't? That's a first." Rachel gleefully teased the Marine as she also rose to clean up.

"What don't I know?" Gunny demanded as Tom also stood, grabbing his plate and making his way over.

"I'm actually surprised you don't know." The Captain said in amusement as he dumped the plate. "Before I went into Command I operated as a Seal. Found I wanted to command a ship more than I want to run Ops so I made the switch after a few years."

The Marine's eyebrows had shot up to his forehead in surprise before a considering expression crossed his face. "That explains a lot. Feel like going a couple rounds later?"

"Oh I think we'll both enjoy that, MP. 1700?" Gunny nodded at the question as Rachel made a sound of amusement.

"I'm not sure which horse I'll be betting on." Tom faked a wounded look as he slapped a hand to his chest at her playful comment. "You aren't going to bet on your partner? For shame Harry!"

The Marine shook his head at them both and grinned as Harry's Captain swept her out of the room as she laughed at him. He watched them quietly as Tom gave her a kiss and then let her go as James trotted after both of them as they walked down the p-way.

Hands slipped around his waist and he leaned against Alyssa as they both watched the laughing pair turn the corner. "I'm so happy for her." His wife whispered into his shoulder blade. "As am I. She will need his strength before this is done."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Dropping the plain black pair of underwear on the deck again, Tom gave a hard look at James as the dog took a step closer. They had only been at this for 15 mics but he was already starting to see some progress. When he had first dropped the underwear, Tom had needed to snap out the drop command Rachel had taught him.

But now he was able to stop him with just a look as the dog sulked back. Rachel had laughed the first time he pulled it out and had proceeded to dub it the "Captain's Very Disappointed Look'. He had just shrugged at her and grinned smugly as James stepped back at the look that had been leveled at him as he tried to creep closer.

Tom made a quick glance off to the side and smiled softly as Rachel's hair blew in the wind as she leaned against the railing and turned her face up to the sun. She and Torres were chatting quietly as he worked with James, and by the set of her shoulders he knew she was enjoying the quiet of the moment with her friend.

He brought his attention back down quickly at the flash of movement in the corner of his vision. James guiltily dropped the underwear and backed away as Tom's eyes went hard.

"Uh, sir?"

"Don't ask Danny." He muttered darkly as James sat down again only a few feet from the underwear.

"Yes, sir." Came the amused response as the Captain narrowed his eyes at the Malinois and the dog sulked back a step in response. He heard the Seal cross over to the pair at the railing and heard the muffled laughter as his doc explained quietly why there was underwear on the deck.

"CIC to CO, go."

 _Fuck_. Tension tightened his stomach as he leaned down to swipe the underwear off the deck and stuffed it in his pocket before pressing the button on his mic.

"CO for CIC, go."

"Sir, Comms has been getting some feedback they haven't been able to source yet. We've also had some movement in our stalker. Request your presence in CIC."

"Shit." Danny softly cursed as he recognized the rumble of his wife's voice floating over to him. Rachel turned with him and scowled at the grim look on Tom's face as he answered the TAO via his mic.

"Bloody hell, what now?"

"Don't know but nothing good." Danny replied darkly as his Captain began to move in their direction with James a close shadow at his side.

"Nothing good." Tom agreed grimly, catching the Seal's last remark as he approached. "I've got to get down to CIC. Be there for the 1700 match up?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She agreed quietly, closing her eyes as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She brushed her fingers against his as he moved away. He gave her one last look before turning and striding over to the hatchway.

"Match up?" Tom shook his head and smiled a little as the hatch closed on Danny's question. He quickly strode through the p-way and made his way to CIC, nodding at Mike as he joined him near the entrance.

Kara and the Comms Officer were huddled around the TAO's station when they entered. Both turned and straightened into attention when one of the junior officers called for attention on deck. Mike called out for them to return to their stations as the CO and XO rapidly made their way over.

"What do we have?"

Kara gave the Comms Officer a look to go ahead first. "We've been picking up a feedback noise over comms since the attack this morning sir. It's not continuous but it should be impossible since we're at MCON1."

Tom gave a hard look at Lt. Rivera as the man shifted nervously. "And why are we just now being informed of this, if it's been happening since this morning?"

"We thought it was from the tracker sir." He blurted out. "We've never tested it while running silent before. It took some time for us to rule that out as a possibility. The feedback is very subtle as well and when it started it came in waves. It's now an almost continuous line of sound but still very faint. Lt. Miller was actually the first one to hear it before his shift this morning."

The Captain nodded thoughtfully as he considered the man's words. "TAO?"

"They're getting closer sir." She replied grimly and both of her commander's face closed down at her news. "She must be running at full capacity as she's only 40 nautical miles out now. We're approaching the Firoi Islands in 30 mics so if we change course going around the northern tip we might be able to shake them. The island chain snakes out west but if we go east coming around we'll widen the distance a bit. I've already talked to Gator and he's laid out a course. Ready at your command sir."

"Do it." He ordered as Mike nodded in agreement next to him. "Keep us up to date if she gets closer."

She acknowledged the command before grabbing for her headset as both commanders moved toward the exit.

"XO, get up to the Bridge and keep watch. I'm going to make rounds at all of the department stations and lock down the ship." His best friend nodded grimly before turning for the stairs that would lead him up.

"Mind some company?" A voice asked quietly from behind him. Tom turned his head over his shoulder and observed the Marine walking toward him with tension lining his face.

"I'd like nothing more Daniel, I could use the company. Where's Alyssa?" Tom asked as they turned to walk down the p-way.

"School's in session. The kiddos owe Rachel a paper on the Dust Bowl that they haven't started on yet. It was due a few days ago but Tony argued that 'Due to unexpected events, they shouldn't be held to that due date.'" Gunny quirked a smile as Tom laughed at his son's answer.

"Oh you're going to have trouble with that one as he gets older." The Marine snorted in agreement at the Captain's accurate assessment. The men continued to joke quietly as they traveled throughout the ship to check its readiness for the coming battle that lingered on the horizon.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Uh, Doc? Pretty sure James has something in his mouth."

Rachel rotated on her heel and glared darkly at the Malinois as they came to a stop in the p-way at Torres's words from behind them.

After Tom had left for CIC, she has changed her mind and decided to join Jeremy in the lab. It had been the work of a moment to stop by the stateroom to grab a few notes she had stashed there to look over later. James had followed her in but she had been too busy locating the notes to notice what he had been doing. Apparently it was something naughty judging by the guilty slump to his body as she glared at him.

She opened her mouth to snap out the drop command but her mouth clicked back closed in shock as he dropped what he'd been carrying.

 _Bloody hell, Tom was going to be smug about this for days_ , she thought in amused despair as the dog backed up several feet. James had never let go of a prize once he'd gotten his teeth into it unless she'd dragged it away from him.

And here he was, looking hungrily at the boxer shorts he'd dropped but backing up as she glared. Bending down to pick up the boxers, she heard muffled laughter in front of her as Torres observed the underwear that hung from one finger.

They were definitely Tom's as she clearly remembered prying him out of them the other night. They were for the most part unscathed except for a torn inseam that just looked torn and not eaten. He must have stashed them away last night before Tom hid the clothing again.

 _Dammit_. Smug for _days_.

She made a noise of disgust even as she started to laugh as she stuffed the boxers into a pocket. "Good boy." She said softly and James straightened up from his guilty slouch to look at her in interest.

Turning back around she began walking down the p-way and shifted the papers she was carrying to her left hand. Reaching down she tugged lightly on a black ear as James caught up to her side. "Silly dog."

Gold eyes rose to pin hers with adoration before he rubbed his head against her leg as they walked. James woofed playfully and spun around to dance around Torres after the sniper reached forward and tugged on his tail. The two play wrestled for a moment before James darted back to her side as they approached the stairs.

Quickly going down them Rachel shuffled the papers into both hands again and looked down at them as they walked down the p-way for the last set of stairs that would lead them to the lab. The sudden cursing behind her made Rachel glance over her shoulder at Torres as he trailed behind them. The sniper was shaking his fingers out but that was only causing the blood to flow quicker down his hand.

"What did you do now?" She asked in amusement as she pivoted around. Grasping his hand as it flailed in the air she peered at the deep cut on his index finger.

"I was trailing my hand along the wall and I must have caught an edge." He replied sheepishly.

Snorting in amusement Rachel rotated the finger to look at the edges of the cut. "Must have been some edge." She muttered as she narrowed her gaze. "You're going to need some glue to close that up Hawkeye."

He cursed at her words and then swore when she cut off the circulation to his finger between two of hers. "You can do that in the lab right?" He asked hopefully.

Rachel gave him a look of admonishment. "We don't keep those supplies in the lab and you're smart enough to know why. At least you won't have to get stitches. Off to the medbay for you and to Doc Rios's tender mercies. Come down to the lab when you're released."

A look of uncertainty crossed his face. "Harry, you know I can't do that. You're going to have to come with me."

Irritation rolled over Rachel at his words and she tried to beat it back. It wasn't him she was mad at, and it wasn't even Gunny or Tom either.

Dammit she had trained hard to be able to defend herself and pull her own weight in the Circus. Not to be babysat like they had done at the very beginning of their cross country trek.

"The bloody lab is down that damn stairway. I'm pretty sure I can make it down the damn stairs without breaking my neck." She replied scathingly as she pointed violently at said stairs. "Go to the bloody medbay, Hawkeye, and I'll see you in the lab later. Lt. Burk is down there with Jeremy anyway."

Torres rocked back on his heels in surprise at her words, and instead of the angry response she almost expected, an admiring look was his reply. "There's the woman I helped train." He said softly.

Rachel blew out a breath to release some of the angry tension in her. Something was in the air and it was riling her up without a clue as to why. And she knew she wasn't the only one. The crew looked about ready to go to war as they paced close to their battle stations as they got closer to home.

"I'm sorry John."

"Don't be," he pulled her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I like seeing the claws come out Doc, you know that." Torres said as he leaned back.

She snorted and rolled her eyes at that blatant truth. Troublemaker should have really been his last name as he loved to push buttons just to see what they did.

"Go to the medbay." She repeated softly. He eyed her one last time before giving in with a sigh. Quickly saluting her, Torres then jogged to the stairs as he pressed his bleeding finger to his shirt so it wouldn't drip all over the deck.

She watched him ascend all the way up before turning on her heel and making for the stairs leading down.

Or at least she tried to but James was suddenly blocking her way. She stumbled over his back but managed to catch herself before she fell with her hands. Whipping her head to the side, she opened her mouth to chastise him but stopped cold.

 _BLOODY FUCK_.

Hair was rising along the dog's back and the smallest sound of thunder was starting to rumble out. Frantically looking around the p-way she spotted a cleaning closet just a little bit down from her. Bolting over to it, she swung open the door with James right on her heels. They barely managed to close the door most of the way shut before she heard what had tipped James off.

The smallest sound of flesh striking flesh met her ears and a grunt of pain followed it. Distantly she wrapped a hand around James's muzzle to quiet any sounds he may be making as red washed over her vision.

Rachel had known Jeremy for many years, since the very start of their internships with their mentors. Both being loners, their mentors had paired them together in the effort to bring some form of companionship to the other and it had worked beyond what their mentors had aimed for. She had seen every version of Jeremy there was, every sound he had ever made was cataloged in her mind.

Her hand shook on her dog's muzzle as rage flowed through her. Someone had just assaulted one of the people she held most dear.

 _That bastard will live to regret it_.

Rachel briefly closed her eyes as she tried to claw her way back to control as she heard the murmur of voices. She couldn't help him unless she had all the variables.

"…where she would be? If you're leading me wrong I will kill you. We're after her, so you're expendable." A voice hissed out and she froze as she recognized it. How the hell had the Immune escaped from the brig?!

"I'm telling you, she'll be walking the flight deck. It's where she goes when she needs to think and it will be deserted at this time of day. The stairs at the end of the p-way will take you directly there without running the risk of encountering anyone else."

Terror gripped her at Jeremy's words. He knew damn well the plans she and Tom had made at lunch would have taken them to deck 5 to play training games with James. Jeremy had no way of knowing Tom had been called away and that she'd changed her mind about going to the lab. And the flight deck _would_ be empty at this time of the day.

When the Immune saw the empty deck he would know Jeremy was lying. Her best friend's life would be forfeited protecting her.

Like _hell_ she would let him do this.

The quiet sounds of feet treading the deck toward the stairs made a plan snap into her head with startling swiftness. She didn't have much time and there would be no room for errors.

Carefully poking her head around the door she saw them mounting the stairs that would lead them outside. The Immune had his hand shoved against Jeremy's back and the faint glimmer of gunmetal grey told her what was pressed there. They would have to transverse five flights before they reached the hatchway for the flight deck so that gave her just enough leeway.

For the very first time, she thanked God for James's fetish as she drew the ruined pair of boxers out of her pocket. She crouched down as James perked up in interest as he saw his previous victim.

"James, _Achtung_!" She snapped and he went stiff at the command to attention. Shoving the boxers beneath his nose, Rachel began to pray as hard as she had the night she'd held her mother's hand as the woman slipped away.

They hadn't used this command much as there had never been a need for it. God willing the command was still lodged in his training memory.

" _Such_." Gold eyes darted up to hers as intensity racked his frame before the nose dropped back to draw in a deeper sniff.

" _Such_!" He hesitated as she threw the door open and pointed at the stairs leading up.

Tears touched Rachel's eyes as she straightened up but dropped her head to his. "We need our partner, and we need him _fast_. _Go find our Captain_. _Such_!"

Whether the command had finally sunk in or the desperation flooding her tone did it, James turned on his tail and flashed down the p-way as fast as his legs could take him.

She watched him fly up the stairs and he was out of sight quickly. Anxiety and terror gripped her heart as she was left alone for the first time in more than a year. Determine soon followed it however as she began to run for the stairs.

The Circus had spent almost two years training her in combat, and she would be damned to hell before she did that effort wrong. That bastard would pay and she would the one to collect the dues.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Something's wrong."

Tom's brow was furrowed in a frown and he nodded his head sharply in agreement at Gunny's words as they walked shoulder to shoulder down the p-way. "You feel it too." The Captain's words were simple but the feeling that was racking both men was anything but. It was more than the situation the James was in but neither could pinpoint what it was.

That damn stealth fighter was getting closer and closer as they neared Home Base. Now only 20 miles off the portside bow the ship was rapidly gaining on them. The fighter was still trying to hide but that wouldn't last long at the current rate of speed she was putting in. Add to it the weird feedback Comms kept hearing and the pieces to the puzzle were flying around in Tom's head but not connecting to form a picture.

Hopefully they would be able to gain some distance as they neared the Islands.

As it stood, it was only 1500 so they were still seven hours away from the boundary line. Still too far away for help to arrive in enough time. Tension had locked his shoulder muscles tight and he rolled them in an effort to loosen them.

"Let's find Harry. I'd rather have her in sight at all times until we reach home." Green eyes locked with his in agreement as they whirled around to take the stairs at the other end that would lead down.

"Thanks Doc!" Both men sigh in relief as Torres darted quickly out of the medbay doors in front of them.

"Corporal." Torre's back went stiff in surprise before the man slowly rotated on a heel to face his Gunny as the man called out to him. The look of apprehension and guilt on his face caused the first beginnings of terror to tighten in Tom's gut.

"Where the hell is Harry?" Under the sharp tone of Gunny's voice the Captain could hear the same terror echoing in it.

"Well…I cut my finger and Rachel ordered me up to the medbay to get glued. We were almost at the lab and Lt. Burk was already down there with Jeremy so we figured it would be alright if she and James carried on without me." Seriousness was rapidly replacing the other emotions on the sniper's face.

Grabbing the mic hooked to his shoulder, Tom pressed the code for the comm Burk was wearing.

"CO to Alpha One, go."

The silence that echoed back was making his hand shake around his mic. "CO to Alpha One, _go_."

"Sir?" Danny's confused tone came from behind him and he turned his head to snap out, "Seal, come with us. Alpha One is non-responsive."

The intake of horrified breath from Gunny next to him made Tom freeze before snapping his head around to see what had caused it.

What he saw flying toward them made the blood rapidly drain from his face. "No. _**NO**_!"

James's legs were a blur of movement as he bolted for his handler and Tom had to grab for his harness as the dog skidded past them as he tried to stop in front of him. The Malinois flailed for a moment in midair before his paws slammed back to the deck. His tongue hung low as he panted and the whites around his eyes were showing as he locked eyes with Tom.

" _Rückruf_. Tom, tell him _Rückruf_! It's the recall command." Gunny said urgently in his ear.

"James, _Rückruf_!" Once more turning tail, the four men pounded after the dark shape streaking ahead of them.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Rachel tried to control the pants of breath after her run up the stairs as she rotated the handle to open the hatchway to the flight deck. She had two seconds to take in the situation before her as scenarios rapidly slid through her head.

The man holding a gun to her best friend's back spun his head over his shoulder to look at her as she stepped out into the sunshine.

Raising her hands calmly in the air, Rachel began to walk toward them. "You don't want to do that."

"Don't I?!" He hissed as he gripped Jeremy's shoulder to twist him around. Rage once more tried to take over as she noticed the split lip and black eye he was sporting.

Fear flowed over Jeremy's face as he saw her walking toward them. "Rachel, God _no_. You were supposed to be with Tom."

"You're going to die for that lie doctor." The man pulled back on his shoulder as he aimed the gun to Jeremy's temple as they shuffled back. Plans and backup plans streamed through Rachel's mind as she noticed the absence of the SeaHawk. They must have stored it in the other bay earlier in case the stealth fighter caught up. Nothing like losing a helicopter over the edge of the deck to ruin your day.

It freed up the space to maneuver around the deck though and she planned to use that to her advantage. But she needed to get close enough to get it.

"I'll take his place."

"No." Jeremy moaned as a calculating expression slide over the Immune's face.

"The Captain of this ship won't let you off of it even if you have Jeremy hostage. The only way you get off this boat is if you take me with you." The man hesitated as he looked her up and down, and Rachel knew he must be remembering that morning when she had taken him down with ease.

"I won't struggle. That's my best friend you're holding a gun to and my partner is a pragmatic man. He would rather lose Jeremy then take the chance of losing me."

 _Well that's a lie_ , she thought with savage glee as she saw the agreement on the man's face. Tom would never trade one life for another, even for hers. He would be able to think around the box and save both. People like this bag of shite though would never understand that, and it was their biggest weakness.

And Rachel had no intention of struggling as she planned on beating his arse into the ground, and it wouldn't be a struggle to do so. Based on what she remembered from the fighting this morning, his technique was basic but he had an extreme edge with the gun he was holding.

Rachel knew she needed to get close enough to disarm him to even the playing field _. And then she was going to fucking bloody enjoy this_.

The hatch slammed open just as the man grabbed her arm to pin her back to him as he pushed Jeremy to the ground. The first uniforms she saw come spilling through were Navy blue with one lone spot of Seal green mixed in.

" _Zurücktreten_!" She snapped out as James began to bolt for her as the man pressed the gun to her temple.

"Keep that beast back or I'll kill her!" The man screamed out as James hesitated.

The men from the James slowly crept toward them with their weapons locked on them. More TAC team members were slipping through the opening in full gear as they came up to flank the group.

" _Zuckerstein_." A voice called out and James sulked back step by step without taking his eyes off her.

Rachel locked eyes with sea blue that held terror and determination in them and his face twitched just the slightest as she winked at him.

"Not a fucking step closer!" The man stuttered back a few steps and Rachel moved with him. He didn't notice however when she didn't move back as close as she had been before. She had been too close before to have any good momentum for what she planned to do. The distance now however was perfect, and he was paying too much attention to the wrong threat to notice.

Two pairs of eyes that were glued to her every move noticed though. Acknowledgement streaked through both Tom and Daniel's expression before they smoothed out. Anyone who didn't know them wouldn't have caught it though.

"How do you plan to get off the ship?" Tom asked calmly as he kept his gun leveled just slightly to the left of his partner. Terror was dancing along his spine but so was dark anticipation. He'd noticed what Rachel had already apparently known. The Immune holding her hostage didn't have much fighting experience beyond what he had probably picked up from bar room brawling.

If he did there would have been no way he'd have let her move far enough away for striking range after she had already taken him down once today. He was leaning too much to the left of her as well. All it would take would be one drop to the deck or a lunge to the right for her to clear the nine guns currently aimed at the asshole behind her.

So his doc had a plan then.

Or at least she wanted to give the man a lesson he wouldn't soon forget based on the shape of Jeremy as he struggled to his feet from the deck.

"I plan to leave with _my_ ship." Smug gloating floated past her ear, and Rachel's jaw clenched tight as she debated which move she wanted to use on the arse.

"And just how do you plan to do that? Your ship is still 20 miles out." Tom smiled grimly as he saw the startled look on the man's face. "Oh yes, we noticed the stalking."

"Did you notice the transmitter too?! How did you think my ship kept going in the right direction?" Anger coated the man's tone as Tom made a considering sound as he took a single step closer.

"That explains the weird feedback Comms has been getting since you came onboard. It must be in you because I know you were searched and we cleared the ship for anything attached to the hull an hour after you arrived."

The man made an angry frustrated noise as Tom looked less than impressed. "But did you know I could signal them? Check your radar you lousy piece of shit."

And right on cue the mic on Tom's shoulder started squawking as the sound of Mike yelling for General Quarters screamed through the air.

Carefully taking one hand off his gun and raising it slowly toward the mic, Tom pressed the button as Kara's voice called for him again.

"Go, TAO."

"Sir, the fighter picked up speed and camouflaged themselves coming around the Fiori Islands. They just ambushed us coming around the south tip of the island."

"Distance," he demanded as the group around him readied themselves to move.

"1/2 mile off our starboard. We're passing them now if you look over." Tom refused to take his eyes off Rachel as her hands slowly moved into position but he could see the enemy ship keeping pace with them out of the corner of his eye.

Well this was a **FUBAR**.

"So I was thinking Dallas." Gunny suddenly called out.

Tom felt an eyebrow rise slightly at the bloodthirsty look on his partner's face. "Oh no, it's going to be Detroit."

Gunny let out a long admiring whistle in reply, "Good choice, Harry."

"Actually," Rachel said slowly as her eyes caught the faint movement from up above. "I'm pretty sure we're going to be calling this one Pendleton."

"So tell me asshat, on what you plan on doing about the Marines you've pissed off?" She asked with fake concern as her hands lowered just a tiny bit more.

The man behind her made a scoffing sound as he glanced over at the RIB making its way over to them from his ship. "They've been pretty useless in guarding you so they can stay as pissed as they want."

"Oh I wasn't talking about _my_ Marines."

Tom caught the confused look on Gunny's face before the penny dropped for all of them as they connected the pieces.

The steady WHUMPS of helicopter blades was heard for a second before a sudden whine spilt the air.

The enemy RIB disappeared in a flash of light and surge of water as two Blackhawks soared over the decks of the James. The Immune gave a wordless scream of rage as water fountained up from the spot where his rescue had just been. Tom took two quick steps closer as victory sang in his veins at the triumph look on his partner's face as she moved.

In the next moment as the helicopters engaged the fighter, Rachel grabbed the wrist holding the gun and snapped it back, breaking the fine bones in his hand in the process. He screamed out as she pivoted on one foot and slammed the heel of her hand into his nose. Blood gushed out as he reared back to get away but not in enough time to avoid the foot slamming into his crotch.

The man reeled back and crumpled to the ground, curling into a ball and rocking back and forth as pain swamped him.

Rachel regarded him in disgust as he crawled to the railing to get away from her. The man paled even more as a black shadow flowed in front of the woman and white fangs flashed in the sunlight as the dog snarled at him.

A voice saying her name softly behind her prepared Rachel for the arms that wrapped around her waist.

Tom hugged her tightly in relief for a moment before pushing her gently in the direction of Gunny as the crew of the James rapidly cleared the decks to get to their battle stations. She gave him a look filled with love as James snapped back to her side as she was moved away.

 _Go_ , he mouthed at her as Gunny pulled her to the hatchway. He knew the Marine would gather the Circus members and surround her as the battle raged. Now he needed to do his job and keep the James afloat so they could all go home.

A flash of light and the **BOOM** of an explosion caused Tom to look over quickly at the battle being raged less than a mile away from them. Danny quietly whooped in victory as a Blackhawk rapidly descended to avoid the ship to air missile launched at it and the sound of Gatling gun fire from the helicopter resumed.

"Danny, put that man back in the brig and handcuff him to the wall this time. Send Miller down to the lab to get Burk to medbay if he's still alive." Danny easily dragged the whimpering man up and drew out the handcuffs he kept in the back of his uniform. The man moaned with pain as his arms were drawn back and both men felt a flash on vindictive glee at it.

"It's already done, sir. Burk took a flesh wound to his shoulder and has a concussion so he'll be in medbay for a while but he should make it."

Both Seals quickly cleared the deck and Danny responded to the demand in the older man's eyes as they came to the fork that would lead them to where they needed to go.

"Kara took care of it when I briefed her via comm on the way here."

Tom shook his head quickly and dismissed the other questions he had as he raced for the Bridge.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Talk to me."

Mike turned from his position behind his seat as he continued to coordinate with CIC as the long range gun boomed out. "Foster is communicating with the pilots and they're staggering the assault for maximum damage. The helicopters lay down their air to ship weapons and then dog out for TAO to make her shots via Harpoon and long gun. The fighter is catching most of it but we've gotten some hits in. She's currently bugging out and the pilots want to know if you want to pursue sir."

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Kara's voice screamed out over the intercom.

The CO and XO shot out their hands and gripped their seats as water fountained up from the starboard side of the window as the missile missed and hit the water line next to them.

Tom immediately shook his head as the ship shuddered hard from the proximal impact. "Our mission is to get Dr. Scott to the _Florence_ alive and in one piece. _We'll hunt another day_." He added darkly as Mike began to relay his orders to the TAO.

For the next 15 minutes the Bridge sat in tense silence as they moved away from the fighter. The Blackhawks peeled away once it became clear the fighter was making a break for it and they came up on either side of the James, slowing their speed to match hers.

"Well," Tom said as he collapsed into his seat as the Bridge relaxed, "I'm pretty sure it's past time to contact Home Base since it seems they're up to speed."

"Sir?" Gator asked in confusion as he moved to pick up a few items that had fallen to the deck.

"Blackhawks only have a range of 350 miles Gator." Understanding immediately spread over the man's face as the navigator said, "And we're still 975 nautical miles out from Base."

"Exactly. Not only that, but they knew exactly where we were. So far as they're supposed to know, we're getting a tan near Hawaii at this juncture."

Mike made a scoffing sound as he too collapsed into his seat tiredly. "I would have enjoyed that tan too." He said wistfully as Lt. Granderson gave a short laugh.

"Oh please, XO. You know you burn like a lobster in the sun."

The Bridge was silent for a moment at Tom's words before giddy laughter rolled over the room. Mike sent his Captain a wink as the crew members relaxed from the release of tension. Tom simply smiled at him before picking up the mic in front of him.

"Comms, are we getting hails from Home Base?"

"Yes, sir. Or at least we are now that we're receiving since TAO broke MCON1 to coordinate with the Blackhawks. We haven't replied yet sir."

Nodding thoughtfully at the information Tom then asked, "Who at Home Base is making the hails?"

The answer made him shake his head in fondness as Mike laughed. _Wily old goat, I know what you're up to. You must have a good idea of what's going on. Well if you want it sir, you've got it. They deserve it after all._

"Send it up here and broadcast it ship-wide." The Lt. replied in the affirmative though confusion lingered in his tone as he complied.

"…Nath..Jam…do you copy? I repeat, Nathan James do you copy?" Colonel Sharp's voice rang out through the decks of the ship and the crew paused in confusion as their Captain answered.

"We copy you Home Base. It's good to hear you, sir." A short cheer flooded out over the speakers before quickly falling quiet. From the odd echo and the sounds of hushed voices the crew of Nathan James could tell that the Colonel had also put his end on speaker.

"It's damn good to hear from you. We've had a few exciting days over here at the Base." The Colonel said conversationally, as if he had come over for coffee and Tom bit down on his smile as Mike tried to muffle his laughter.

"Oh really?" Tom replied mildly as he followed along with the CO.

"Oh yes. You see the supply depo had an accident a few days ago. No one was hurt but we found something pretty strange when we looked into it. Several of the fuel pumps for your ship had been tampered with." Here the Colonel's voice went dark as the leader surfaced. "It didn't take long for us to put two and two together, Tom, on the mission I sent you on."

"We know, sir. Engineering caught it before it left us without power."

The conversational tone returned as Tom let him know without saying it that Nathan James didn't blame them in the slightest for what happened.

"So then we tried to contact you to let you know of the trap coming for you. And discovered the plot had just thickened. Nathan James was running silent and dark with no warning. The tracker was still working so obviously the ship hadn't sunk. It seemed like a good idea at that point to take our new toy satellite out for a test spin."

Mike and Tom exchanged looks as the XO's shoulders began to shake again. So that's how they had done it.

"And low and behold, we found you on a pass through. But going full steam ahead in the opposite direction. There was some debate at HQ on what pulled you off your current mission so we brought in the experts. General Slattery and Master Sergeant Chandler grew quite excited when we explained the situation to them."

Mike bit his knuckles as he imagined his wife standing next to the Colonel, glaring at him as he used the title the crew had given her on the trip around the Horn. She secretly loved it but liked to protest its use for forms sake.

Colonel Sharp's voice lost the playfulness as the CO came to the fore. "They're pretty sure the only reason you would go silent without notice and abandon a mission would be for Priority One."

Silence rang across Nathan James and the crowed Comm room at HQ for several moments. Tom smiled as he gave them the answer he knew they had been hoping and praying for.

"You can let General Slattery know that she is always right. We are now up one scientist and a few of your Marines."

The halls of the ship shuddered as the sounds of celebration raced through them from home. The Comm room at HQ was a mess of screaming and laughter as the news that they had found Dr. Scott alive sank in.

Colonel Sharp held the mic up and let the sounds of joy and relief echo over to the James as elation sank into him. He glanced over to his left and smiled at Christine as tears ran unchecked down her face as she was swung around in circles by a laughing Jed.

"Ooh Rah Nathan James! **OOH RAH NATHAN JAMES**!"

Tom bowed his head as the chant was picked up until the bulkheads of his ship vibrated it. He could hear the faint sound of laughter and celebration from his crew as they realized they had actually done it. The last few days had been such a whirlwind of fighting and sabotage that it almost seemed unreal that they had safely made it through this storm. Motion caught his eye as a Blackhawk rose up to refuel in midair from the tanker hovering up high overhead.

" _Ooh Rah Nathan James_." The Colonel said fiercely over the continued celebration from HQ. "I can't wait to meet the Doctor. I have a few choice words for that Gunny too."

"Permission to come aboard, sir." Her voice whispered next to his ear.

Tom raised his head and turned it to place a kiss on her cheek as he smiled at her. Rachel gave a glance at the mic as the Marines continued to chant. He only raised an eyebrow in amusement before passing it to her.

"I look forward to meeting you as well Colonel. I do hope you have tea." The silence that fell at HQ as a woman's voice laced with a British accent sounded out was so quick Tom had to look up at the ceiling to keep his composure. He lost it when the Marines started to yell louder again in excitement and he laughed helplessly as she leaned into him.

"Oh we have tea. We have tea that will match those scones you're going to bake for Jed and me for putting us through this, Rachel Anne Scott. We want the big ones, with the raisins and cranberries." Christine had lunged for the mic and snatched it out of the Colonel's hand when she'd heard Rachel over the speaker. He'd given her a fierce look that demanded she return it but the look she had shot him made Sharp rock back on his heels in surprise at the defiance.

" _Christine_." Rachel breathed as Mike darted to her side to lean in. She recovered from her surprise and pushed away the XO as Tom looked at him in amusement.

"As many as you want. Though your husband is giving me a look that demands you share." She closed her eyes as a tear slipped out when Christine laughed in delight. "Oh, no way. He actually owes me his share for finding you in the first place. Watching that stealth fighter creep up on you and knowing we couldn't do a damn thing to help was beyond nerve racking. He owes me scones."

Tom brushed away the tear and then reached for the mic. "I promise to keep the doc in the kitchen for two days baking us scones. Everyone at this point has had one except for me."

Laughing again in giddy delight, Christine managed to reply before the Colonel stole back the mic, "I'm holding you to that, Commander Chandler."

"I would now like to request a magical scone." The Colonel said mildly into the mic. Shaking his head in amusement Tom replied, "You will get one, sir. Our ETA is 0800 Friday provided no more ships ambush us."

"Good." He said in satisfaction. "It's what we calculated and puts you in time for breakfast. It also puts you in for the Fall Festival Celebration we've been planning. Though now I think it's more like a 'We Found the Doc' Celebration, but it will be a party either way. Are you going to open comms again for your crew? We've kept everything pretty silent so their families only think it's something wrong with the comms again."

Rachel buried her face in Tom's hair as they both felt the ship come to a standstill as the question rang through the ship.

"Yes, but make no mention of Dr. Scott just yet. This is as a secure line as we can get but on the regular comms it's just not possible. Do you hear that Nathan James? Contact your families but make no mentions of our extra passengers. Claim comm trouble and that we're coming home to get it fixed."

Tom leaned back into Rachel as she leaned forward over his seat and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. A long line of warmth settled against his leg, and he buried his fingers in ruff as the sounds of renewed celebration started again on his ship.

"Aye, sir." Colonel Sharp replied in amusement. "We'll fully debrief when you arrive so I'll save my questions until then. The Blackhawks will keep pace with you back to base and they have plenty of fuel up in the tanker. Fair winds and following seas, Captain. Home Base, over and out."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Holy moly! This chapter length beats my previous ones by miles. And we didn't even get back to the damn base! Sorry about the wait too you guys, this chapter gave me some hassle at first because I've gotten into the habit of writing linear when I used to write by scenes and then piece them together. But once I wrote that battle scene the rest of the fic snapped in place.

And how funny was the Knicker Stealing Dog? I have personal experience with this and no Captain to give 'Very Disappointed Glares'. LOL.

So the Battle for Harry is over, and the Battle for the World now begins…..I can't help my movies references guys, it's just too easy! Hahahaha. See ya on the flipside!


	15. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Hello my long lost Luvs! All of my excuses are at the bottom.**

 **LSLSLSLS**

 **Something Wicked This Way Comes**

 **LSLSLSLS**

 **The Road So Far** \- Rachel fled the Nathan James after being confronted by Captain Chandler for killing Neils Sorenson by escaping with Tex after a shoot out on a New Orleans beach with Immune's. She and Tex venture up to a Joint Base being run by Gunnery Sargent Daniel Smith to find out the fate of Tex's daughter, Lily. While there she runs into an old friend in Jeremy Black, the lone scientist and doctor left at the Base after the Flu ravaged it. In going to save the lives of Gunny Smith's family who had contracted the Flu, she discovers the Slatterly family lying with them in the sickward. After they are cured of the Flu, the group travels back to Norfolk were Jed Chandler is taking in survivors. Knowing the people of America have no chance against the Flu with the destroyed labs, Rachel, Tex and a group of brave Marines (and one Army Special Forces) led by Gunny Smith leave Norfolk to save what's left of their country.

The same day Rachel disappeared, the Nathan James gains some relief in not being the last ship in the U.S. Navy as the aircraft carrier the _Roosevelt_ and the destroyer the _Kitty Hawk_ finally catch up to them. They bring with them the hospital ship the _Florence_ and three scientists to help spread the cure. What they discover two days after Rachel left however could spell the final end of humanity. The Red Flu, stabilized by the introduction of human DNA, begins to mutate again. And the cure so many had sacrificed for is useless against it. The only hope they have to stop it is now missing.

And so beings almost two long, heartbreaking years as the Nathan James and her Captain search for their missing heart. It's only when a silly exchange is overheard between Humvees that the Circus is found. But that is only part of their story, as the Doctor and her Captain fight to find a cure, and each other, before the Immune's discover them.

*Seriously, that only covers like Chapters 1-5 but it's pretty hard to synap 14 chapters of awesomeness. Lol.

 **LSLSLSLS**

"You are in so much trouble missy."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at Jeremy, wincing when he hissed out a sharp breath as she dabbed antiseptic on the wound cutting across the bridge of his nose. She shot a dark look at the man handcuffed by both arms to a chair as Doc Rios finished winding the last piece of vet wrap around the cast encasing the Immune's wrist.

She allowed a dark smirk to cross her face as the man paled rapidly and leaned back in the chair. He may have been located at the other end of the medbay but even that distance apparently wasn't enough for him.

" _Rachel_."

"I won't feel guilty for the injuries he received at my hands." She said quietly as three members of the Bravo TAC Team surround the man and hauled him none too gently out of the chair once the cuffs came off. Both scientists watched as the Immune was frog marched out of the medbay.

Jeremy snorted as she turned back and carefully put a butterfly bandage on the already cleaned cut above his eyebrow. "Not that. If anything, I wished you had kicked him in the balls harder." Rachel gave a snort of laughter as she grabbed for the antiseptic again, missing the frustrated look that crossed his face.

She froze momentarily as Jeremy firmly grabbed her arm and brought it back down. "What in the hell were you thinking?! You were supposed to be on one of the upper decks, not saving my ass on the flight deck. Not only that, but where the _fuck_ was John? He was supposed to be with you!" Rachel drew back in surprise at the fierce expression on his face.

"Tom got called away, so I decided to join you in the lab." She said slowly, noticing absently out of the corner of her eye the movement of Tom and Gunny slipping through the hatchway to their left. Jeremy didn't notice as his fierce look shifted into a glare. "And John?" He demanded hotly.

Anger began to simmer at his words. "He sliced open his hand and I booted him up here to get it taken care of. But that doesn't matter." She added the last part as Jeremy's expression shifted into outrage.

"Doesn't matter?!" He sputtered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, doesn't matter! I didn't get my arse kicked by Marines for almost two years to sit on the sidelines and play Roulette with the life of my best friend. And dammit, you shouldn't have risked yours, knowing no one was on the flight deck!"

"My God." The anger dropped from his face and he stared at her in astonishment. "You still don't get it, do you?"

Rachel felt her anger falter at the stricken look that then crept over his face. She opened her mouth to question him but he overrode her in the next instant.

"Baby girl, your life is worth more than any ones' on this ship. More than me. Than Captain Chandler. Or Daniel or Alyssa or anyone else you would care to name."

Rachel scoffed in disbelief, finally turning her head to acknowledge the two men silently waiting a few feet from them. Her body stilled at the uncompromising line of Daniel's body, and the look of agreement on her partner's face.

"Bullshite! Don't tell me you actually agree with him?!" Rachel demanded as she surged to her feet. Jeremy wavered briefly in his chair as his wounds pulled at him but levered himself to his feet.

Gunny's eyes were unflinching as he stepped forward to take the brunt of her anger and disbelief. He knew Tom agreed with him and their relationship couldn't take another fight so soon. This wouldn't even be close to the first time he and Rachel had butted heads and certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Of course we agree with him Harry. For such a genius, you can be pretty oblivious sometimes." Gunny said bluntly, and watched her reel back in shock at his words. He sighed and dropped his head in his hands for a moment as her expression crumpled. Tom's frame shifted uneasily next to him but held steadfast.

"Why don't you ask the doc why sweetheart?" He said wearily as the last of the adrenaline seeped from him and tiredness replaced it. It was definitely going to be a mint and beer night.

Rachel straightened her spine as Tom shot her a commiserating look but kept his position by Gunny's side. It was clear he agreed with both men.

"Alright then." She said tightly as she spun on a heel to look at Jeremy.

Rachel suppressed a sigh as she noticed Doc Rios slip through the hatchway and out of the room. She hadn't expected any help from that quarter, but having another person in the room would have tempered the responses out of all three men. Burk and the PO who had been guarding the Brig were currently unconscious due to their injuries.

"Why then? Why would my life matter more than yours? Or a Naval Captain's? And let's not forget the _children_ aboard this ship."

Jeremy held his ground against the look of scorn she threw his way as her legs spread and arms crossed in preparation for the fight he could see simmering in her eyes. Thunder rumbled out as James leapt to his feet from beside her as he registered the perceived threat across from them. Rachel drew in a breath to reign it in as she darted a look to Tom.

"James, achtung."

James hesitated as his other handler called out the recall command. She gently pushed his shoulder toward Tom as he called out the command again, this time more sharply. The dog grumbled in discontent as he slinked over to Tom, and stayed standing on all fours even as the man placed a hand on his shoulders and pushed down in a silent command to sit. He fixed unblinking gold eyes on Jeremy but was silent as the scientist turned his attention back to Rachel.

"Your life means more than the youngest child left in this country. Means more than a Naval Captain's, a Gunnery Sergeant's or even the fucking President. Don't you get it?" He added the last part as she scoffed again. "Without you, we're just bodies waiting for the electric chair to light up."

Jeremy gripped his hair in frustration and began to pace back and forth at the mulish expression that settled on her face. "Rachel, do you know what they call you in France? Mère. In Italy they call you Madre. Manman. Uητέρα. Майка. Go to any country we've been able to reach with the cure and they all call you the same thing. _**Mother**_. You saved what was left of a dying world and gave it hope. If ever there was a personification of a phoenix rising from the ashes, it would be the world now. But we're not going to be able to spread our wings and fly again without you."

Rachel bit her lip as the last of her anger drained away at his words. He stopped pacing to grab both her hands and drew them to his chest. "It took you two days to see what we haven't seen in almost two years. When Quincy said you were the best of us, he wasn't pandering to your ego." She huffed a little and tightened her grip on his hands. Jeremy rested his forehead on hers and said quietly in the stillness of the room, "Without you, we've lost the fight without even bringing our A-game. We're all brilliant people in our own right but there is no one left alive who can do what you do."

"You're forgetting something." She said after a moment. Jeremy arched an eyebrow at her before shuffling a little closer.

"It wouldn't be worth a life worth living if I had to sacrifice someone I loved along the way. You and Tom and Daniel. The Circus and the people we love." She snorted a little at the look of startlement on his face.

Rachel turned her forehead and looked at the other two men most important in her life. "Everyone has a breaking point." She said softly at the stricken looks on their faces. "Even me. That's the reason why I kept with the training, so I could protect the people I hold dearest. I refuse to stay behind the line anymore."

Gunny sucked in a breath and felt a similar reaction in the man next to him. _Well, at least I wasn't the only one who didn't factor that in_ , he thought with chagrin.

"And what about Ashley and Sam?" Everyone in the room tensed as the one person who had kept quiet finally spoke up.

Jeremy released her hands and stepped back as the Captain took a slow step forward, tension thrumming through every line in his body as his head tilted towards her. "Sam is only 9."

Another careful step forward as dark fur rubbed in comfort against his handler's side. "Ashley barely 13."

A tanned hand roughed by the years at sea slid into her hair. "And you promised to be my partner in all things." He whispered as he tugged her close. "There are no guarantees in life, most especially for a bunch of Marines and Navy seamen. And that was before the world was brought to the edge."

Tom grabbed her pony and gently tugged her head side to side as he firmly chided her, "Of anyone who has the longest life span in this room, it's you and Jeremy. No, you've had your piece," he said quickly when she went to interrupt, "now it's mine. If something happens, and it's my time to go, I want to be able to go knowing you and the children will be alright. Would you make them suffer the loss of another mother? In addition to me?"

"That's not fair Tom." She said fiercely as her chest sparked in agony just at the thought.

"Is it? It's a real concern, Rachel, and you of all people know that most. You've seen what's out there and that's only America. Other countries are just now starting to recover and once news spreads of a second virus the world is going to descend into panic and terror once more." He slowly winded her ponytail in loops as he considered his next words. "They're going to come for you sweetheart. With everything left in their arsenal they're going to come for you to make them better. And some of them won't come to better humanity but to take that power for themselves."

"What's happened recently with the Immune ship?" Gunny continued as Tom fell silent, "This is just the start Harry. And next time they won't act as nice." He returned her dry look before saying bluntly, "They could have slaughtered everyone in Officer country before the alarm was even raised. If Tom hadn't shangied you into staying in his room that night, he would have likely been taken as collateral to use against you. After all, you showed on the _Vyerni_ you would come for him."

"And that's not the worst part." Tom picked up as the two men tried to drive home what Jeremy had started. "You know what the worst part is? If you and Jeremy had been taken together. After all, like you said, everyone has a breaking point. When do you think yours would have come? After they had to beat him in front of you?"

" _Stop_." She said shakily as Jeremy sucked in a shocked breath behind her.

Tom felt his control break and he gathered her in his arms, nuzzling into the space behind her ear as he held her close. "Daniel told me about the search command you used on James to come get me. And how you've barely had to use it since he found you. There was no guarantee it would have worked. For all his skills James is still a dog, albeit a very intelligent one. That would have left the both of you alone on that flight deck with an enemy armed with assault rifles boarding it. All the skills Daniel has taught you wouldn't have done a damn bit of good against that."

Rachel sucked in a breath before pulling back so she could meet his eyes. "So what am I supposed to do? Stand back and watch my family fall? Hide in my lab and stay safe? _I can't do that again Tom_. There are only so many blows a heart can take."

"No, Doc." Tom said firmly as he reeled her back in. "That's not in your nature, and I would think I've finally learned that lesson after two years. But you can _trust_ us. It's 4 decks between the lab and the flight deck. It would have taken bare seconds to bolt down one and find a crew member, to either take with you or to raise the alarm. All we're asking is for you to take more care."

Rachel bit her lip as the events of earlier ran through her mind, this time with the hindsight they were pointing out. They were right and wrong at the same time. She should have taken those seconds and found some back up.

But she disagreed with their viewpoint of her importance.

The hunch about the Greenland virus had only occurred to her because of the change in behavior from the Immune's. And she had only been able to make the jump to a vaccine for the Red Flu from Beatrice's immunity.

Rachel took a breath to speak but whatever she had planned on saying was forever lost as the hatch to the medbay slammed open with a crash and a mess of bodies boiled into the room.

"Dr. Scott!"

Darting forward as Rios yelled out for her, Rachel weaved her way around the armored TAC team as they struggled to hold down the thrashing man onto a gurney.

"What happened?" Rachel demanded as she and Jeremy quickly strapped the Immune down. The sailors stepped back quickly as the doctors worked feverishly to stabilize their prisoner.

"Prisoner had just been secured in the Brig when he started to scream and tear at his cast. We pinned him down to stop him and then got him up here ASAP." Her eyes shot up to meet Rios's and they both swore at Wolfe's words as Jeremy bolted over to a cabinet behind her to grab the hand saw. The prisoner wailed again as he tried to move on the confined space of the gurney but couldn't get much traction against the straps.

Quickly flicking it on, Rachel ran it down the cast while both Rios and Jeremy held down the man's arm. The plaster shrieked before loosening as she reached the end of it. Stepping back to turn the saw off she watched as Jeremy and Rios grasped the edges of the cast and pulled it back.

"Oh my God." All three doctors stared in horror at the hand and wrist that was revealed. Dark red blood spilled over blackened flesh as pieces of skin split open and sloshed off to show white bone underneath as they watched. The man moaned again low in his throat and short wet gurgles sounded out of a throat shredded by pain.

Rachel spun on her heel and raced over to a cabinet she knew contained all the anti-venoms Rios kept in his medbay. "Do you think that's going to work? We don't even know which one was used on him." Jeremy called out as he reached behind himself without looking to grab the ventilator bag to place it over the man's face. Rios rapidly removed the prisoner's clothes to search if there were similar marks on the man.

"If we try nothing we know for sure he'll die." She wrenched open the cabinet and scanned the labels, carefully moving aside glass bottles to look at the row behind. "Guesses?"

"Could be the Brazilian copperhead, based on the rapid disintegration of the tissue. But it could be the Chilean pond frog with the nervous system shutdown." Rios called out absently as he removed the last shoe.

Rachel grab the glass bottle of anti-venom for the copperhead and placed it by the counter. "What about the…."

"HE'S FLATLINING!" Jeremy shouted out as Rios stopped his search and began chest compressions.

"Copperhead it is!" Grasping the syringe, she had grabbed along with the bottle, she quickly drew on gloves and measured out the appropriate dosage. Her best friend dodged out of the way as she promptly made her way back. Grasping the injured arm, she pressed the plunger all the way down after inserting the needle.

The doctor's counted out the minutes silently as both men continued pumping oxygen into the dying man on the gurney. Finally, by silent agreement a few minutes later, Rios leaned back and dropped his tired arms as Jeremy withdrew the bag.

"Well _, fuck_!" Rachel tossed the syringe onto the table behind her and collapsed against the edge of the counter.

"That's a sediment I think we can all agree with." Gunny said from his spot in the corner. The slight echo to his words made all three doctors glance up with tired curiosity.

The sight that met them forced an involuntary snort of laughter to escape from Rachel's lips. She pressed her lips tightly together to keep them in at the affronted looks she got.

"Is anyone else impressed with the speed they pulled those on?" Jeremy managed to get out through his own laughter. Rios's shoulders were shaking as he did a rapid about face to look at the bulkhead behind him.

Losing the battle without much of a fight, Rachel started to hiccup with laughter at the mixed looks of pride and sheepishness that painted the faces of the military men at the other end of the medbay. Apparently while the docs had been attempting to save the Immune's life, the men had assumed the worst and flown into the biohazard suits that Rios kept in his medbay.

"We apologize gentlemen; it seems we're a little punch drunk after that." Rachel said after a few moments as she swallowed the rest of her laughter. Rios and Jeremy both made affirmative sounds as they calmed down and all three of them stepped forward to regard the body on the gurney.

"Sit-rep docs." Tom called out as he and the others began to climb out of the biohazards.

"Well," Rios said slowly as they all bent over the dead man's wrist, "I think both Rachel and Jeremy can agree with me on this. The man was poisoned." Both of the scientist made sounds of agreement as Rachel reached for a pair of tweezers.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Jeremy said lowly as a violent silence came from the other end of the medbay. She didn't bother responding but simply handed him another set of tweezers as they both carefully began to gather the tiny glass shards they had spotted in the blackened flesh.

"How?" Rachel froze momentarily at the rage filled question from her lover before glancing up with a stricken look on her face. Tom blew out a disbelieving breath of air at her look. "Don't be silly Rachel. I know it wasn't you. What happened with Sorenson was an abbreviation of your nature. And you've either been with me or a member of the Circus almost the entire time. However, protocol will still need to be followed. Wolfe, call the XO. And no one is allowed to leave this room until he gets here."

She blew out a breath to try to release some of the tension building in her. Jeremy gave her a look of comfort before they returned to the task of collecting the evidence. Rios began his search again of the body to see if there were any injection marks in it. The doctors worked in silence while the others settled into spots around the room while they waited for the XO to get there.

Mike arrived a few mics later with the Alpha TAC Team at his back. Miller gave her a small smile when he took position at the head of the gurney while the other soldiers took up posts around the room while one by one, Mike escorted each witness out to take their statement.

Finally satisfied they had removed every piece of foreign matter from the man's hand, Rachel sighed tiredly as she dropped the tweezers on the side table Rios had shoved over for them at one point. Jeremy leaned against her in exhaustion as they looked up as someone cleared their throat.

Surprise overtook the both of them as they took in the virtually empty room. In the time they had worked it seemed Mike had interviewed everyone else and then cleared the room. Only Miller still at their back remained besides the three of them. Unease snaked through Rachel as she realized why.

He had been watching them to make sure nothing was tampered with.

It seemed the same thought had occurred to Jeremy as he stiffened and sat straight up. By silent agreement they both turned to face the XO as he waited at the end of the gurney. And in this moment he was truly the Executive Officer of a Naval vessel, and not their friend based on the blandly curious look on his face. It was the same look he had presented her with when he had interrogated her after Sorenson's death.

Jeremy's shoulder touched hers in solidarity as both chins' rose as they waited for him to speak.

"Lt. Miller, you can go."

The sailor didn't make a sound or even look at them as he left the room. Rachel knew it was for their benefit, as if he looked even the slightest bit in support of them it could throw suspicion their way. It still felt like a blow as the hatchway closed behind him.

"I've decided to interview you both together since you've been with the other since the flight deck. Dr. Black, I want you to go first starting from the moment the Immune allegedly attacked you in the lab." Jeremy bristled visibly at the word 'alleged' but bit it back as he started to talk.

Rachel flinched when Jeremy recounted Lt. Burk being taken out with a heavy wrench and shuddered at his tale of the hits he'd taken going up the stairs. She reigned it in at the emotionless look the XO gave her as he noticed her movement.

"Stop right there Dr. Black, we'll get to that part in a moment. Dr. Scott, your turn please. Start at the moment right before you sent Corporal Torres up to the medbay." The XO quickly interrupted Jeremy when he reached the part of when the Immune was brought in.

Rachel took a deep breath and then began to recount the events from her point of view. She stopped before the XO could interrupt her when she reached the same part Jeremy had.

The XO's look melted briefly as he gave both docs a thoughtful look before it faded back to bland. "Tell me what happened here. Dr. Scott first."

"Doc Rios called out for me when the TAC team brought the prisoner in. The team reported the man had been secured in the Brig when he suddenly began to scream and claw at his cast. I personally thought it could have been excess swelling cutting off his circulation to his hand. When you place a cast around an extremity, excess swelling can be a delayed reaction to trauma." She explained at the raised eyebrow from the XO. "The excess swelling would result in tingling, itching and painful spasms as the flesh tries to expand against a solid surface. If not removed quickly enough it could result in death of tissue and muscles which would require immediate removal of the extremity."

The XO nodded slightly at her explanation as she took another deep breath to continue. "When the cast was removed what we found was something altogether different. It was clear he had been poisoned…" She stopped as the XO raised a hand to stop her.

"And why did you immediately jump that conclusion?" The fear finally washed away as ire began to replace it. The day had been an extremely long one and she didn't take too kindly to the interrogation she was being put through for trying to save a man's life.

"There is literally nothing in this world that works as fast. Flesh eating bacteria or a viral infection take at least a day to get to that point. And that would have been spotted by anyone guarding the Brig. Since Doc Rios didn't mention that little fun fact when we we're trying to save the man's life then I assumed it wasn't that!" She said hotly as Jeremy glared at the XO.

The Commander didn't even blink an eye at the angry looks he was getting.

"So you went under the thought he was poisoned. What was your next move?" Rachel dragged a breath in as she struggled to get her anger under control. She knew it wasn't Mike's fault and that he was just following protocol. But dammit it had been a long day!

"We had only one shot at guessing what he could have been poisoned with. Considering the location was to his hand we went with the thought it was something that had venom. If it had been something biological like acid it wouldn't have affected his nervous system. He was going into convulsions." She elaborated at the raised eyebrow from the Commander. "You can only give one anti-venom within a 72-hour time period, and it has to be the right one depending on the animal source. If it's not, the damage done to your nervous system can be permanent and death a very real possibility depending on what bit you. We must have guessed the wrong one or it was too little too late. We won't know until a sample is taken to find out what it was."

Rachel leaned back and closed her eyes for a brief moment as the XO turned his attention to Jeremy. "Do you agree with the events as recounted by Dr. Scott?"

"Yes sir, I do." Jeremy replied heavily as he slumped just a bit. Now that the adrenaline had run its course through his body was reminding him of the beating it had just recently taken. He winced as his bruises protested his movement and the XO's bland expression slid away for a moment. "We're almost done docs. Just one more thing." He said sympathetically.

Jeremy nodded tiredly as he slumped against Rachel and she put her arm around his shoulders to pull him into her body warmth. He sighed in relief as her heat soaked into him and relieved the muscle tightness in his side.

"How do you think the poison was introduced?"

Rachel pointed at the tray where she and Jeremy had left the glass shards. "We dug out glass fragments and a small metal shaped thing out of the remains. The venom could have been in the glass."

"Though anything in such a small dose, to be that lethal so quickly?" Both doctor's perked up and turned back to the body on the gurney. The XO made a sound of amusement as they both leaned forward in interest.

"No docs," he said firmly as Rachel gathered herself to rise, "Doc Rios's nurse will run that test while I finish up my investigation. You're both confined to quarters until my investigation is complete."

"Don't argue," he continued firmly as both mouths opened to do just that, "That is my final word. Both of you get some rest. I should be done and presenting my findings to the Captain within a few hours. Doc Rios and the others are under the same order if it makes you feel better."

The XO rose and made his way to the hatch as both scientists followed more slowly. Lt. Miller was waiting outside to escort them down. Rachel bit her lip as she noticed the absence of her boys.

She jumped the tiniest bit when the XO ghosted a touch to her shoulder. "I had to make him leave." He muttered out the side of mouth as Jeremy stepped in front of her to follow the Lt. She gave the XO a startled look as the Commander melted away and her friend showed his face to her. One eyelid dropped down in a brief wink that pulled up a corner of her lips. He returned her smile before the XO slammed back into place as he turned on a heel and marched down the p-way away from her.

"Ma'am?"

She turned and gave a wan smile to Lt. Miller as he gestured for her to follow him.

The trip down to their level of rooms passed in a blur. Exhaustion pulled at every part of her body and the world narrowed into a tunnel as she trudged after the Lt. and Jeremy.

Rachel didn't even hesitate before grasping the handle to her room and pushing it open. She knew exactly what waited for her on the other side.

Hands grabbed her as she swayed tiredly and dragged her inside. She buried her nose into a firm chest and breathed in the scent of the ocean. Fur rubbed against her leg as James whined lowly and nudged her hand with a wet nose.

Rachel rub at his ears as Tom started to softly sway and hum softly. "C'mon Harry," he said softly, "time for a nappy." She snorted and let him take most of her weight as he shuffled back with her.

"You don't want to know how it went?"

"Oh I know how it went. I'll just get the details later from Mike." He returned firmly as he rotated and sat her down on the bed. Undoing the button of her jeans he drew them off as she laid back and let him work. Closing her eyes as his hands slid up the back of her shirt, she let out a slight laugh when he brushed against a sensitive spot as he removed her bra. She sighed with pleasure when he pressed a kiss on her thigh before beginning the process of removing his own clothes.

The bed dipped with a heavy weight as James jumped up. She opened her eyes and turned her head to lock gazes. Gold eyes traced over her face before he dropped down next to her.

"Dammit, James no!"

Tom glanced up with curiosity at Rachel's shout and started to laugh at the sight that met him. James had placed both paws on her chest, pinning her down as he licked large swathes up her face as she thrashed.

"Tom, help!" She squeaked out as the Malinois leaned more of his weight on her as she tried to wiggle away.

"Revenge is mine!" He said with laughter as Rachel tried to glare at him through black fur.

"TOM!" Still laughing Tom wrapped his arms around James and easily hauled the dog off her. Wiping her face with disgust, she couldn't help but admire her Captain as he gently dropped James to the deck. The dog was 95 pounds easily but Tom had picked him up like he weighed nothing. Her partner noticed her admiring look and mocked flexed his arms, turning his body so she could see the muscles of his biceps bunch together in profile.

"So strong!" Rachel said breathily, fanning a hand over her face. Tom struggled to keep a straight face as he stood and then brought both arms in and clenched so his triceps bugled out. Rachel swooned and placed a hand to her forehead.

Tom broke first as he relaxed his posture and laughed. His scientist smirked at him in triumph from her place on the bed before patting the bed.

"Come to bed stud. We have a few hours to rest."

"Yes ma'am." He returned softly before shedding his pants and climbing onto the bed. He rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. She murmured in satisfaction as she laced her hand into his dog tags and settled in.

Rachel felt Tom twitch as eyes stared holes into them both. She muffled a snort and cracked one eye open to look at the black head resting on the bed next to them as gold eyes peering hopefully into hers. "Only if you can behave." She said sternly as a tail began to thump on the deck.

She closed her eye as Tom patted the bed and it rippled under the weight as the dog flopped down beside them.

Rachel slid into sleep before Tom even had a chance to draw the blanket over them.

 **LSLSLSLS**

"Honey." Rachel growled and buried herself further under the blankets.

"Baby, it's time to get up." Sneaky hands that sneaked and tunneled through the blankets and found her as she tried to wiggle away. She hissed in warning as her back hit the wall behind her.

"Sweetheart, light of my life." She paused as the velvet voice got closer to her position. "I'll make it worth your while."

Tom suppressed his laughter as the blankets shifted just slightly. "How?" A grumpy voice demanded. His amusement slid away as his chest tightened with emotion. Oh how he loved to know this now. The knowledge of how irritable she was when she would first wake up. How she curled up on his chest like a kitten seeking warmth in the night. Love burned in his heart as he settled on the edge of the bed.

"I guess I'll just have to suffer through this tea then. Can't let it go to waste." And in 3..2..1..a hand thrust out from the blankets and waved demandingly in the air.

Chuckling now, he carefully placed the mug in her hand and watched as her head popped up from the blankets as she shifted into a reclining position. Wisely, he waited until she was almost finished with the cup before he spoke.

"XO is done with his investigation and wants to meet with us and the others in 30 mics."

Rachel grunted in assent as she drained the rest of the mug. "Time?" She mumbled through a yawn as she swung her legs around him to get up.

She yelped in surprise and woke up in a hurry as she found herself flat on her back with her Captain hovering above her. "Hi." He said merrily as she stared up with widened eyes at him.

"Hullo." She replied back as a smile started to overtake her face. "What was that for?"

"Well you're awake now, aren't you?"

"Is this what waking up with you is going to be like? I may just go climb in with Jeremy if so." She bit her lip to keep the amusement in at the look he shot her.

"Oh you don't want to do that." Rachel's breath caught in her chest at the heated look that came into Tom's eyes as he dropped his body on top of hers. "There's so much more I can do for you than him."

"Like what?" She demanded breathlessly as Tom ran his hand down her side and curved it around her thigh. Moaning slightly as he drew it up around his waist, she felt every inch of his growing erection through the boxer shorts he'd worn to bed. He bucked against her core as he settled more firmly over her.

"Well," he said hotly as he started a slow pace of thrusting, "for one, I let your dog join us." Rachel huffed as she used the foot around her waist to push his boxers down to his knees. He groaned as her wet heat rubbed against him through her underwear and leaned down to kiss her.

"Try again. You don't let him doing anything, you love it when he joins us." She gasped when he finally released her lips. Growling as she curled her other leg around his waist, Tom threw a frantic hand under the bed to search for the condom box he had dropped there that morning.

"How about the blanket stealing you do?" Triumph roared through him as his hand closed over the open top. Without regard for the mess he tipped it over and grabbed one of them as they spilled out.

"Blanket stealing? What blanket stealing? I sleep on you!" Rachel quickly wiggled out of her shirt and panties as he untangled her legs from around his waist and leaned back. She moaned in the back of her throat as he ripped open the package with his teeth and then rolled the condom on.

"I'm reaching with that one." He admitted roughly as he settled back on her, running both hands into her hair as her legs came back up around his waist.

"I have problems thinking when you do that." He moaned out as she wiggled underneath him in an effort to get him to move. Her hands slid past his shoulders, scratching up his back as they went and he bucked against her. " _Fuck_." Tom breathed out as the tip of his erection caught the edge of her entrance.

"We have to hurry, luv. 20 minutes and counting." One hand left her hair to grip her hip as he gently slid home. Tom tried to strangle the whimper that wanted to come out and only partially succeeded.

He stilled as he bottomed out and rasped, "I'm tired of not being able to take my time. But you feel so fucking good. God _, it's like you were made for me_." Tight heat strangled his cock and he fought not to just pull back and slam back into her. Once he felt her adjust to his size, he started to move and felt his eyes roll back in his head as she met him thrust for thrust.

Rachel breathed out a laugh as she arched her back to take more of him in. "We can take our time when we're old and gray. Well, when _I'm_ old and gray."

"Such sass! I'm obviously not doing it right if you can still talk." Titling his head he latched onto her neck and sucked as he picked up the pace. _There it is_ , he thought in savage satisfaction as she blurted out an expletive and dug her nails into his back.

"Come on baby, give it up." Tom leaned up and breathed in her ear as one hand reached between them to rub at her clit. He grunted as her legs tightened around him and her head thrashed on the pillow and felt his stomach tighten as he neared the edge as he continued to pound into her. "I can't wait until we reach home. I haven't gotten the chance to taste you yet, and we are taking our time with _that_."

 _Oh thank God_ , he thought in relief a moment later as she froze and flew over the cliff. He curled over her and managed a few more thrusts before following her.

Rachel grunted as he locked his arms around her chest and rolled, placing her on top as they both heaved for breath. There was a few minutes of silence before she heard, "Can _Jeremy_ do that?"

"Oh my God, please don't say my best friend's name while I'm naked on top of you!" She huffed in amusement as he pulled a face at her.

"I'd rather take your version of a wakeup call then his luv. His usually involves ice water. Don't even think about it, unless you'd like to sleep on the couch for the next week." She said firmly at the intrigued look that slid across his face.

"Might be worth it if I'm already in trouble." Tom mused out loud.

He wasn't able to dodge that elbow in enough time.

 **LSLSLSLS**

The room was silent as everyone stared at the XO as he settled into the chair at the head of the table. They had been gathered in the Officer's Mess since it was a fairly large room and dinner wasn't too far away as it was.

Jeremy shifted uneasily in the chair next to her as Tom and Gunny stood behind them. She hooked her foot around his as the XO gave them and Doc Rios, who was sitting on her other side, a serious look. "You're all cleared."

She and Jeremy slumped back in relief while Rios blew out a breath next to her and nudged her in the arm. She gave him a smile as all three docs turned back to Mike. And this time it was her friend smiling back at her as Tom gripped her shoulder.

"Through the course of my investigation we managed to find out some interesting information. That background noise Comms kept hearing? It was from a GPS transmitter in the Immune's hand. Right between his thumb and index," Mike said, gesturing at the location in his hand for the other's benefit as the doctors nodded. It was a common enough spot to put something like that in as it wouldn't move much or embed itself in muscle.

"What was really interesting was the result from the test Petty Officer Willis ran from the glass you found. It contained trace amounts of West African tree frog."

Rachel made a shocked sound as she leaned back. She glanced up as Tom tightened his hand on her shoulder. He quirked an eyebrow at her as Jeremy demanded, "How is that possible? Do you know how rare that is?"

Mike sighed and leaned back in his chair. "No, I don't. Willis didn't know much about it either."

"One drop is enough to kill a man within 30 minutes. There was nothing we could have done for him except ease his pain, it just works that fast." She said softly, and flushed as the room turned to look at her. "Oh please," she scoffed, "Jeremy and I both spent some time in Africa."

"Is there anything else you know about it doc?" Mike asked as the room fell silent.

"No," she admitted after taking a few moments to think. "It's not exactly in my subject of expertise. Rios?"

The man shook his head. "All I know is just what you've already said."

"How did it survive in the glass? And not destroy the transmitter?" Gunny questioned as he slid into the chair across from her.

"Not really my area either but I do know some venoms can have a shelf life of a few years if properly stored. The transmitter is just metal and copper really, it's living tissue the venom would have reacted too." Jeremy said thoughtfully before turning to the head of the table. "Did he purposely break the glass? Or did it break when Rachel broke his wrist?"

Rachel straightened in alarm at the thought but relaxed when Mike immediately shook his head. "So far as we can tell, the glass was already weakened by the Immune actually. He flagged his ship by disrupting the signals from the transmitter, most likely by pressing on it." Mike mimicked the motion by using his thumb and pointer finger, pressing on the webbing of flesh in between on his other hand.

"Now, whether he knew about the venom or not is unknown but most likely he did. Could be they're instructed to break the glass in case of capture. Considering the rareness of a GPS tracker and the venom I'd venture a guess that only their soldiers have them."

"How very Hail Hydra of them." Rachel muttered darkly.

Jeremy snorted and nudged her in the arm. "Your geekiness is showing Rach." He sang softly as Gunny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hardly," she said dryly. "I've only seen the movies and that was for the fine specimen dancing across the screen. "

Her best friend let out a leer at her words. "Oh I know, right?" He said dreamily.

"Anyway," Mike continued as he tried to take back control of the debrief, "we pulled the footage from the Brig and it matches. Maybe he didn't think the glass wouldn't weaken if he was gentle but it did. Everything else was done in self-defense." He said the last part firmly as Rachel shifted with guilt.

The hand on her shoulder gave her a squeeze of comfort as she slowly nodded. James let out a huff of air that ghosted across her stomach as his head settled more deeply in her lap. She tightened the fingers threaded through his fur before shifting them up to scratch behind his right ear.

"Due to our close proximity to land we've decided to hold his body until we reach Base. They'll be able to properly dispose of the remains. Otherwise, it's case closed sir."

Tom nodded thoughtfully at his XO's words as his friend handed back command to him and stood. "When do we reach safe waters Commander?"

Mike shuffled out of the way and took the seat next to Gunny before replying. "Still 1100 hours. Lt. Foster is keeping the Blackhawks on Comm and there hasn't even been a whisper of the stealth ship. Homebase called in an hour ago and reported it's bugging out west by some 50 miles by sat."

Taking a seat at the head of the table Tom felt the tension finally relax some along his spine. They were only about 4 hours away from the safe zone then. "Good. Then it's a mint-beer night out on the helo deck then."

Gunny smirked at him as a knock came from the closed hatchway. "Knew we'd make a convert out of you."

Mike got up to answer the door as Tom arched a silver brow at him. "There is something comforting about those mints." He said thoughtfully as the rest of the Circus streamed in the room for dinner.

 **LSLSLSLS**

"Don't even think about it." Jeremy warned as the man sitting next to him eyed the mints piled in the circle of people camped out on the helo deck.

Torres ignored the warning and slowly scooted out a boot toward the pile. Jeremy made a grab for the man's pant leg and completely missed the movement next to him.

Rachel just gave Jeremy a smug smile as she threw one of the pilfered mints over his head and Hawkeye snatched it out of the air. "Thanks Harry!"

"Where's my mint?" A voice rumbled behind her in indignation. Leaning back she kissed the underside of Tom's jaw before holding up the demanded mint. Shivering as he claimed it with his lips, Rachel settled more firmly back against his chest and looked out over the group behind the SeaHawk.

Mike and Daniel were quieting talking across from them in the rough circle, Alyssa letting out the occasional laugh as she listened from in between Daniel's legs. Kara and Danny were softly swaying in a corner from the quiet music coming from a small stereo someone had brought out at one point.

Taylor nudged her foot from his spread out position next to her and she nudged it back playfully. The big man and Tex had not been happy they had missed out on all the excitement of today, and had taken to shadowing her the rest of the night. _Tom had just given her a look of amusement at the irritated look on her face the rat_ , she thought with some chagrin.

A small bark of excitement drew her attention to James, and Tom chuckled in her ear as they watched him dance around Tony as he dangled a sock over the dog's head to taunt him. "He's going to regret that." She said with some amusement. As if he had heard her words James leapt straight up in the air and snatched the sock, dragging Tony down to the ground as the boy yelped with shock. Lily laughed gaily as she held out a hand to help the sheepish pre-teen off the deck.

Both of James's handlers snorted as another shadow crept around the SeaHawk. "Two mints says Halsey gets it." Tom murmured as the shadow dropped low.

"You're underestimating our partner." Rachel whispered back. She gently elbowed Tom a few seconds later and he grumbled before reluctantly handing over her prize. They contentedly watched the two dogs play tag around the flight deck for some time before she spoke up again.

"How'd they meet? I forgot to ask yesterday after what happened in the training room." Tom nuzzled his face into her hair and breathed in the scent of his shampoo possessively. He suddenly wondered with a certain heated wickedness what she'd look like in one of his BDU jackets. And nothing else.

Rachel completely missed the reaction she was unintentionally having on her partner as she bit her lip to quell the sudden snort his question brought to mind. "Which incident are you referring to?" She teased dryly. "The one where I showed you what a bunch of Marines had taught me? Or the one after?"

Tom bent down and dug his teeth into her shoulder in retaliation.

"Ow!" She said laughing, and kissed his cheek in apology as he grumbled good naturally in her ear.

"It went the same way all meetings between alpha males go. No matter what their species." Rachel smiled at the memory as she recounted it to Tom, titling her head a little as he placed gentle kisses on the shoulder he had bitten.

Danny and Halsey had already been in the training room when she and James had stepped into it. Both handlers had frozen and then given each other apologetic looks as the dogs stiffened and bristled at the sight of the other. She hadn't had much time to think about a good way of introducing them much less talked to Danny about it.

"Well, we could do it the old fashioned way." Rachel had said wryly, and reached down to get a good grip on James's halter. James had more than enough weight and muscle to be able to easily pull away but she knew he wouldn't even try. He was too well trained and loved her too much to even try, but the slight resistance as she gripped it would ground him. The fur rippled a little and his frame settled into a watchful stance as they both noticed Danny do the same to Halsey.

"Old fashioned way, Doc?" Danny had asked in bemusement as they all slowly stepped toward each other.

"Yes," The Seal had already started to grin at her as Rachel's face fell into mock seriousness as she had darkly rasped, "After all, there can be only one!"

Flabbergasted, the man had stopped short as laughter burst out from the other few sailors lifting weights on the other side of the room. "Whoop, Doc!" One PO called out. "Those movies were the bomb!" The PO who was spotting him made a noise of disagreement and they had descended into a friendly argument on whether the movies or the TV series had been better.

Grinning, she had turned her attention back to Danny as he placed his free hand over his face and shook his head in mock despair as he laughed. "Oh Rach, I've missed you."

Her face had softened as they took that last step that would bring the dogs close enough to touch noses. "I've missed you and Kara so much, more than you would believe."

Danny's eyes had gone bright as he said lowly, "You can tell us just how much tonight at the meeting doc."

Nodding in agreement she had looked down at their partners. "Let's get it over shall we?" And had released James's harness as she stepped back. Danny did the same as they warily watched the stiff canines.

Tails held high and still, gold eyes took in dark brown ones as neither moved for several long moments. Halsey's tail had twitched just the slightest as one of James's ears flicked back toward Rachel.

She'd had to jump to the side with a startled oath as Halsey suddenly placed both front paws on the deck and bowed in play, barking in excitement before darting away with James hot on his back heels. Danny had shaken his head in mirth as he moved to join her in watching their hard working partners play.

Laughter shaking her body brought Rachel out of the memory as Tom tried to muffle his amusement in her hair. "The Highlander movies, really Harry?"

"Don't knock it until you've tried it Captain. Sean Connery made an excellent Spaniard." Tom just hugged her more tightly into his chest as his laughter petered off. His eyes closed in bliss as she softly hummed a tune while the slight breeze brought the scent of the ocean washing over them.

"What's going to happen when we reach the Base tomorrow?" Rachel asked quietly a little while later as Tom shifted his weight behind her so he could rest his head on her's.

"Well, Mike and I needed to make an immediate report to the President and make arrangements for travel with Daniel. You and Jeremy need to get in contact wi…" She interrupted him before he got too much further. "I know that already you silly man. I meant with Sam and Ashley."

 _Oh_. Tom frowned thoughtfully before saying slowly, "I'm assuming you mean with the change in status between us?"

Lips pulling up at the turn of phrase, she couldn't help but gently tease him, "Yes Captain, the change in status." Rachel sobered before turning blind eyes to the stars up above as she thought. "I've been gone almost two years Tom. It would be a little more than unfair to spring this on them suddenly."

The silence between them stretched as Tom turned over in his mind her words. "You make a valid point, sweetheart, but my children are also smart and observant. To try to keep this from them, even to get them reacquainted with you before we tell them, could result in even more trouble." He finally said.

"So what do you think we should do?" Tom closed his eyes in pleasure as she used the word ' _we'_.

"We play it by ear and hope for the best." He felt her huff at his non-answer. "We won't know until we get home and can feel it out. But we've got to get home first honey and not borrow trouble before then."

Rachel sighed as she registered the truth of his words. "Team Us, baby." Her Captain murmured in her ear as she leant back in his embrace to watch the stars pass above. She repeated it back to him softly as the sounds of their family flowed around them.

 **LSLSLSLS**

 **::dodges the rotten tomatoes:: I swear to Heaven I have some good excuses! Work went AWOL** _ **and**_ **I had to put the pause button on GE due to a math course at school. It was NOT meant to be this long of a wait, and I am truly sorry it's been almost 4 months. But it was worth it! I totally made that test my scream my name, lol. And literally, the next day, the muse came back after the Occupation Math group left.**

 **And I have more good news! Chapter 16 is practically writing itself at this point, and is turning into a doozy as we finally get back to the frickin' base. You will laugh. You will sob. I've done both while writing it. Not to jinx myself, but it should be to my betas by Friday.**

 **And THANK YOU to the Writer's Hangout, who welcomed me back with open arms and hearty congratulations. This chapter is for you beautiful ladies.**


	16. Of Joy and Sorrow

**Hello luvs!**

 **So I blew by my Friday deadline (I really should stop jinxing myself) but here is Chapter 16! And much better than a 4-month long wait, no?**

 **I would like to warn-If you are easily moved to tears, you will most likely need a tissue. Ya'll know I usually don't give out warnings but this chapter deserves one.**

 **We're also doing a little bit of a time jump. It's about damn time we got back to the Base.**

 **Thank you to the totally awesome Sousedancer for beta'ing! Thoughts after the jump.**

 **LSLSLSLS**

 **Of Joy and Sorrow**

 **LSLSLSLS**

 **Camp Pendleton - Naval Dock**

"Girl, stop twitching."

Christine turned her head sideways and glared at the older man standing next to her on the dock. "Oh don't act like you aren't anxious as well. Put a sock in it old man."

Jed's lips twitched as he fought down a smile at her words. Truth be told he _was_ anxious, and bickering with Christine was distracting the both of them as they waited for the James to pull into port. By the mingled look of irritation and fondness that was sweeping across her face, she knew exactly what he was up to.

"Why are we nervous?" She asked softly as the crowd behind them shifted and murmured. The Colonel hadn't even bothered trying to keep the Marines who weren't on duty away from the docks. He had simply made sure the patrols were covered and then had joined them a few minutes ago.

"Maybe because the last few days have been some truly awful ones. Ones where we didn't know if our family would be able to come home or not. And maybe because it's been almost two years since you've seen her. A lot can happen in two years, especially in the world we now live in." She raised her eyebrows in surprise at the Marine standing next to them at his words. "What?" The Colonel said mildly at her look. "I can be deep."

Jed just snorted and shook his head without taking his eyes off the straight away that led into the dock. His hands twisted into fists before he forcefully unclenched them as Christine reached out and took one. Lacing her fingers with his, she leaned into his shoulder as she followed his gaze.

The Naval Dock at Camp Pendleton was a bit different than the ones they were used to at Norfolk. The seawalls to keep swells out of the manmade bay were closer in due to the fact they didn't have aircraft carriers trying to maneuver in them. The Marines had also built tall blockades on top of the walls when the James had first started using the Camp as Home Base as a defense tactic against other ships. The blockades were manned 24/7 and had an attached light beacon on top in case the power went out.

They had also installed another set of channels in front of the seawalls that had a permanent steel net strung out between the pillars that sat below the surface. It would catch a submarine trying to sneak in but would allow the James to safely glide over it.

Christine had thought it a bit of an overreaction in the privacy of her mind at the time, but now she sent up a prayer of thanks for paranoid soldiers. She for one would sleep better tonight knowing the Base was locked down against invasion from this quarter.

"It's 0800." A voice rumbled out from the crowd and the Marines shifted restlessly as they waited. One bad thing about the tall blockades was that they wouldn't be able to see her coming until the ship was already in the channels.

Christine's eyes flickered up to the light beacon that sat on the uppermost gate. When the James usually came in for port the beacon would flash twice to let the families waiting on the docks know the ship had been sighted. She frowned as the light remained unlit.

"I'm glad the children are at school." Jed whispered to her as he followed her gaze up. She blew out a breath in agreement as her mouth twisted wryly. Keeping the secret of Rachel's return from the girls had been an easy thing to do. Her daughters turned into magpies with a thousand and one questions when they wanted to know something. _They would have made excellent reporters_ , she thought inwardly with a snort.

" _Christine_." Already knowing based on the tone in Jed's voice, her eyes shot upward to catch the last flash of light from the beacon.

"I hear the Blackhawks!" Someone shouted excitedly and the noise of the Marines behind her rose as eyes strained toward the blockades. Not two seconds after that, the steady WHUMP of helicopter blades sounded out across the bay as they got closer.

"Easy there, Chris, I need that hand." She flushed with embarrassment but didn't loosen her hold on him as she rose up on her tippy toes. Shading a hand over her face, Christine tried to gain just a little bit more of height. "Do you see anything?"

"No, not ye…" A ragged cheer interrupted Jed's answer as the two Blackhawk helicopters suddenly came soaring over the tops of the walls and began to make their descent to the landing pads not far from the docks.

The cheering grew louder and Christine slapped a hand over her mouth to cover the sob that tore out of her as the tops of Nathan James slipped into the first set of channels.

 _Mike_.

Her heart clenched with love and worry as she watched the ship turn into the second curve. They hadn't managed to talk long last night as the line for the comms had been a long one, and he had given up his personal one so that everyone would be able to contact their families.

A gentle hand came up and wiped away the tear streaking down her face. She buried her face into Jed's chest as he pulled her in using that same hand and shuddered out a breath. They both watched as the ship tilted once more to make the second to last turn before she would slip into the bay.

" _Damn_ , she looks like she's seen a fierce fight or two since she left." The Colonel muttered softly under the upswell of cheering as the James finally made her way into the bay. Christine felt Jed still against her as they both took in the ship that meant so much to the both of them.

The Colonel was right. Nathan James had clearly taken a bit of a beating in recent days. Black marks streaked up to the flight deck on the starboard side, and as she tilted right to straighten out, the port side came into view. Jed cursed as the mangled portion of her middle railing and top deck became clear before being hidden again as she steadily made her way to them.

 _They're ok, they're ok_ , she chanted to herself as the Marine docking crew flowed around them to take positions along the pier as the James slowed so she could sidle into her dock. Quick flurries of movement caught her eyes and she glanced up to observe the crew of the James as they readied the ship for docking.

"Christine, look. _There they are_." She followed the arm that trembled slightly and caught her breath at the flash of silver hair in the sunlight. Tom had thrown his head back and was laughing at something her husband had said, judging from the smirk on Mike's face. Both the CO and XO were waiting patiently to disembark as the James smoothly slid to a halt and lines were thrown over the side to secure the ship to her dock.

By unspoken agreement, both Christine and Jed moved in tandem, creeping closer as the gangway was rolled up to the side until they were just yards from the bottom. Hazel eyes flashed down and met hers as her husband slipped behind his Captain to begin their way down. Christine danced back and forth on her feet as they neared the bottom.

The slow smile Mike gave her as his feet hit the dock did her in.

Releasing Jed's hand, she sprinted the few yards separating them and launched herself into his arms. Mike laughed as her legs wrapped around his waist and he spun her around. "Hey sweetheart." He whispered into her ear as she buried her face in his neck and breathed him in.

"You're a jerk." She informed him tightly as his hands slid around her lower back in support as he stopped spinning. The chuckling that came from beside them brought her attention to a dearly familiar face lit by laughter, and Christine's breath caught in her chest as she took Tom in.

 _I can't remember the last time I saw so much happiness in his face_ , she thought in stunned amazement. Her head whipped back to her husband as she grasped his shoulders and lowered her feet back to the deck. He simply smirked and threw her a wink as she heard Tom turn to cheerfully greet his father. After 10 years of marriage and three children together, verbalizing a question and getting an answer wasn't necessary.

 _Really?_! She mouthed the word to Mike and the smirk turned into a full-fledged grin. Christine covered her mouth with her hand as she read the answer in his eyes.

Following the glance he directed up the gangplank, her heart clenched and tears sprang into her eyes again at the sight that greeted her. When she had launched herself at Mike and he had twirled them around, the movement had put them right back at the spot she had been in when he'd come down.

It meant there was now several yards again between her and another person who had been so dearly missed.

" _RACHEL_!"

 **LSLSLSLS**

"Ready, Harry?"

Rachel shifted nervously on her feet as the James slowed and lines were cast over the side as she slipped into her dock.

"Yes. No. Bloody hell, I don't know." She muttered back to Gunny as he stood behind her. Tom and Mike were several yards ahead of them as they waited to disembark, and her fingers twitched with the need to reach out to her Captain for comfort. Rachel buried them instead in dark fur as James leaned against her leg.

"Why so serious?" Huffing out a breath, she turned to give him a dry look as the gangplank rolled up. Nerves tightened her stomach as the two Commanders started their trip down to where a sizable crowd waited.

"It's been a long time." Rachel said quietly, tears touching her eyes as they watched Christine sprint down the dock and throw herself into Mike's arms. Gunny hummed in agreement as she stepped up to the opening that would lead them down.

Rachel stopped for a moment and caressed the railing, closing her eyes as bitter sweetness swept through her.

This ship had represented home for so long, and she had longed for it when she had been gone. A smile curved her lips up as her eyes opened again and caught the sea blue ones watching from below.

Nathan James had been home though because of the man waiting patiently for her below. Home is where he is now, and the smile grew as her feet stepped onto the gangway.

The silence that swept through the crowd made her pause about half way down to the dock before a voice shouting her name made her head snap up.

Dropping her duffle bag and running the rest of the way down the plank, Rachel grasped the handrail and used it to launch herself into a tight right turn. She had barely made a couple of running steps before a petite body slammed into hers and arms wrapped tightly around her.

Both women clutched each other tightly as tears started to rain down their faces.

"Oh God, they really found you!" Christine sobbed into her ear and Rachel laughed wildly into her hair.

"It's Tom and Mike. _Of course they found me_." Rachel said fiercely as her grip tightened on the other women.

"Well they sure took their time about it! I wasn't going to fully believe it until I laid eyes on you." Christine leaned back and took in her friend, noting the changes the last two years had wrought. "You have been sorely missed Rachel Scott."

"So what are we, chopped liver?" A voice called out, and Christine's head shot up to look over Rachel's shoulder.

"Daniel!" The Marine laughed and snaked out an arm to pull her in as the Circus surrounded them. Rachel swiped away at the tears running down her face as Christine was passed from one member to the other, the group hugging her fiercely and talking excitedly as she exclaimed over them.

"Hello girl."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she rotated on her heel to take in familiar sea blue eyes set in a weathered face. "Hullo old man." She returned softly.

Jed's mouth trembled slightly before he pulled her in and she sank gratefully into his embrace. "It's about time you surfaced. We were starting to get worried." She buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in the scent of Old Spice as he hugged her tightly to him. They stood like that for some time before a voice broke through the bubble surrounding them.

" _Hem-hem_."

Rachel started to laugh into Jed's shoulder as the man's arms loosened their hold on her. "One day," she said, turning her head to look at Tom as he smirked at her beside them, "all of you will either run out of things to quote or will get bored of it. My wager is on the former."

"Never, Harry!" Tom chided her with a wicked expression. "We have seven books to work from." Rachel snorted with amusement as she and Jed disentangled themselves and straightened up.

Jed raised an eyebrow in surprise at his oldest son as the Captain continued to tease the doctor as she drifted closer to him. The other eyebrow joined its twin when his son reached out unobtrusively and caressed Rachel's hand before falling away again.

"Well I'll be damned." He said mildly.

"Damned what dad?" Tom asked as he turned back to him.

Jed just shook his head in amusement before turning to the group approaching them.

Tom felt a small smile tug at his lips as the Circus swallowed his father in as they introduced themselves. From what he had been able to gather, his father had only met Daniel and Alyssa before the group had left Norfolk. The smile became bigger as Jed threw back his head and laughed at something Alyssa said as he hugged her.

Rachel looked around the dock as the crew of Nathan James began to stream down the gangway. Tom and Mike were talking quietly behind her, the CO giving orders to his XO about the repairs that needed to be done before a loud voice booming out made the dock go quiet in an instant.

"Gunnery Sergeant Smith, front and center!"

The Circus tensed around them and growling began to roll out from James as he stiffened from his heeled position at her side. Rachel noticed out of the corner of her eye Jed looking down in shock at her dark shadow. Both woman and dog began backing up with the rest of the Circus as they automatically closed ranks.

Jed shifted uneasily as Gunny's son grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the center as the ranks closed. He caught Christine's wild-eyed look as she was shoved next to him and trepidation rolled through them both as the group around them dropped low and tensed as they got ready to move. Jed sucked in a breath as the remaining Marines from the base froze briefly before rapidly falling in behind their Colonel. Things were about to go south very quickly based on the tension vibrating in the air.

Gunny shoved his way out from the center of the circle to the front as a bear of a man strode over to them. The older Marine stopped a few feet from them and eyed Daniel as the Circus went still behind him. Rachel shot a look over to Tom and relaxed her frame a little at the look of amused concern on her Captain's face.

Both he and Mike had folded their arms and were standing off to the side as they eyed the standoff in front of them. The sound of the other Marine beginning to talk drew her attention back in an instant.

"In direct violation of your training you took a group of your fellow Marines and 3 civilians into what can only be called an active warzone. The fact it is what's left of our country is another matter entirely. What you should have done was report immediately to your Commander-In-Chief for orders. Instead you made off with the only scientist who has a chance in hell of solving the current crisis we find ourselves in and disappeared for almost two years."

Rachel felt rage begin to dance along her spine as Daniel stiffened into attention and raised his chin as he took the verbal beating from what could only be the CO of the base. Who in the _bloody_ _fuck_ did he think he was?!

She risked a glance at Tom and Mike to gauge their reactions and blinked in shock. Tom had his head tilted down at the dock with one hand covering what could only be a grin. Mike was looking skyward with intensity as he clearly fought to keep a straight face.

"I know I speak for every Marine left still alive when I thank God you didn't."

Rachel's head snapped back around as the Circus stilled as one in surprise. The older Marine was smiling faintly now as he looked fondly at his younger counterpart.

"For the last 18 months we've pulled every resource, every mad hatter idea out of the box trying to find you. And all we've found is whispers as you've all worked to save the people of your country. You've done a damn fine job, Gunny, in keeping your family group safe while fulfilling the duties the Marine Corps value most. Honor. Courage. Integrity. All the hallmarks of what it means to be a Unites States Marine. The survivors of America thank you for your sacrifice. _We_ thank you for your sacrifice. _Welcome home, Marines_."

Tears touched Rachel's eyes as the Base Marines snapped to attention and saluted her family. She jumped a little as Jed reached out and grasped her hand as her Marines stiffened to attention and returned it.

Slowly shaking her head in bemusement as the group relaxed she turned to Jed and couldn't help hissing, "Is he always like this?" as she jerked a thumb at the CO of the Base. He boomed out a laugh as he noticed his son making his way over to them. "Pretty much." Jed replied merrily.

"You could have warned us!" She accused Tom when he came even with them.

"And ruin the surprise?" The Captain of the Nathan James had to jump back quickly to avoid the elbow she threw out at his answer. She also gave Mike a sour look when he chuckled as he came forward to claim his wife.

"They deserve the recognition Rachel. None of us can really imagine the sacrifices you've all had to make but we can guess." Rachel huffed out a sound of agreement at Mike's firm words.

"Did it have to be that way however? I thought I was going to have patch holes today!" She said crossly.

"So spoken like every doc I've ever met." Came an amused voice behind her. Rotating on her heel she eyed the grizzled Marine standing behind her.

"I hate patching holes." Rachel muttered darkly before thrusting a hand out to shake the one held out in front of her. "Dr. Rachel Scott, at your service."

"Colonel William Sharp, Commanding Officer of Camp Pendleton Base." She continued to eye him warily as he held onto her hand while the amusement dropped off his face. The irritation slipped away when he placed his other hand over hers and a soft look stole over his face.

"I can't tell you what an honor it is to meet you, ma'am. Thanks to you and your miracle cure, you saved the life of my daughter and grandson. There isn't enough gratitude in the world to convey my sentiment. Whatever you need to continue your good work, it's yours. You need only ask."

Rachel swallowed thickly at the emotion in his voice. "You are most welcome Colonel." The Colonel squeezed her hand once before releasing it.

She felt a nudge on her arm and looked at Tom as the Marine stepped away to begin barking out orders. The soft look of pride in his eyes made her flush and bite her lip. His gaze darted down to catch the movement and the look he gave her then made her stomach clench in desire.

"Oh we're going to be discussing this after you debrief the President, son." The both of them froze and then turn to meet the amused gaze of Jed as he stood off to the side of them. He only gave them an arch look before motioning up the dock to get them going.

"Yes, sir." Tom said sheepishly before locking his emotions up as Mike and Gunny both slipped into place on his right side.

"Orders, sir?" The Marine asked as Mike turned his head to his CO in question.

"The XO and I are going to debrief the President, while Rachel and Dr. Black will hail the _Florence_. Have two from the Circus shadow Harry while the rest go get new gear from the Quarter Master. I'm sure you're itching to be in uniform again. Then rendezvous back to my house at 1700." Tom gave Gunny a thoughtful look before looking over his shoulder to see the rest of the Circus falling in line right behind them. "The housing for the Marine's is on the other side of the base from the Navy's."

Rachel made a sound of protest that Tom could easily tell she tried to muffle. Apprehension and dismay flashed over Gunny's face before emptying away as he tightly nodded.

"Which is why I'm glad I have two empty rooms in my house. Rachel isn't the only one who would prefer the Circus closer." Tom said quietly. His partner reached out quickly and grasped his hand, giving it a squeeze of thanks before it fell away.

Gunny's expression relaxed as relief darted over it. "There's only been a few rare times when we haven't all slept in the same area, sir."

"They didn't find the saboteur." Tom reminded them darkly, stepping off the dock as the Circus followed behind them. "We have only the word of a dead man that they've already left."

 **LSLSLSLS**

"We've raised the _Roosevelt_ , sir. The President is currently in a meeting with the CO's of the battle group. We can transfer into it and go straight to vid-comm based on Priority One Protocol. Dr.'s Scott and Black are being patched into the _Florence_ as we speak."

Tom eyed the senior Comms officer for a thoughtful moment before giving a short nod. His XO shifted next to him as they waited for her to leave the room before whispering, "Priority One Protocol?"

"Before we left Norfolk the Protocol was established in the event we had news of Rachel and needed to access the President immediately. It overrides all other Protocols." His CO said quietly as the large screen stationed on the wall fuzzed slightly as the connection was made.

Mike made a noise of surprise at the news before going quiet and straightening as the picture cleared to reveal the startled faces of the President and the commanding officers of the battle group. It was the other faces at the table that made Tom raise an eyebrow before his face fell back into impermeability.

"Captain Chandler." President Michener greeted after a moment. "This is certainly a surprise. Last I heard you're supposed to be getting a tan near Hawaii."

"Yes, sir. However, we had to return home rather quickly from our mission due to unforeseen circumstances. I know this is an odd situation sir, but I request we wait a few moments before I give my report so my guests can show up. It's in regards to the scientists from the _Florence_." Tom tilted his head in the direction of the extra faces at the table. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep a still face as Sal squinted at him suspiciously.

"Guests?" The President echoed as his eyebrows flew up. "And why did you interrupt a meeting without having Communications notify us? The only time you're cleared for that is for…"

Tom tried to keep his face impassive as the penny dropped.

The pen the President had been absently fiddling with fell out of his hand in shock. Sal snapped straight up in his seat as Joe's mouth dropped open. A knock at the meeting room door drew both men's attention and Mike rose to answer it, already knowing who was on the other side.

"Mr. President, I'm sure you remember her," Tom said as Rachel and Jeremy both slipped into the room, "but it is with the greatest pleasure I can report Nathan James has located and secured Priority One."

Tom felt his mouth finally twitch into a small smile as the others watched in stunned amazement as Rachel rounded the table and came to a stop behind his chair. He felt his chair tilt just the slightest as she rested one delicate hand on the back of his chair.

"YES!"

The meeting room occupants on the _Roosevelt_ jumped in startelment as Dr. Milowsky surged up from his chair and threw a fist in the air in victory. That broke the others from their shock and the room on the other side descend into anarchy as everyone surged up from their chairs and began demanding answers.

Only a few seconds later a loud piercing whistle rang out, and the President gave a hard look at the others at his table as he lowered his hand from his mouth. Sheepishly gathering their seats, the group sat back down as the President turned his attention back to the screen again.

"Dr. Scott," he began warmly, "I can't tell you enough what a pleasure it is to see you alive. We had begun to believe the worst had happened."

Tom heard the leather creak just slightly as Rachel's hand tightened on it. His own hands clenched underneath the table as the desire to reach back and comfort her almost overran him.

"I apologize for the worry Mr. President. I was in good hands however." The President nodded before leaning forward in his seat and giving her a hard look.

"I can tell you every person at this table is very interested in finding out how the James found you, and where you've been, but we'll get straight to it first. I'm assuming Dr. Black and Commander Chandler have debriefed you on the Greenland Virus?" He waited for her short nod before continuing, "Good. We need to know any information you have that might help. The scientists from the _Florence_ just reported that they had reached a dead end."

"We know they have, sir. But most importantly, we know _why_." Rachel and Jeremy exchanged a look before beginning the longest debriefing either of them had ever had the misfortune to be in.

 **LSLSLSLS**

"Fuck, I didn't think that would ever end."

Rachel grunted in agreement to Jeremy's words as Tom gently pushed his chair back and then pulled her into his lap once the screen had turned blank. She slumped against him tiredly as James perked his head up from underneath the table.

"Oh no," she informed him as black ears cocked in her direction, "your Captain can take you for a walk. I'm headed to the lab where good little dogs can't go." Tom's chest rumbled against her back in amusement as golden eyes swiveled to him in excitement.

"There is literally nothing small about that dog." Her partner commented wryly as Mike stood up to stretch his legs. His XO made a sound of amused protest as Jeremy quickly used the opportunity and slipped into his chair.

"So, I think that went well. Or as well as it could have gone considering we just told them every bit of research we had done was in the wrong direction." Jeremy amended that last part at the disbelieving look Rachel gave him.

"It was horrible. I don't think I've ever seen Sarah so discouraged." Rachel disagreed softly. The expression on Dr. Sarah Grand's face had been devastated as she'd placed her head in her hands at the news. She had rallied a moment later but it had been plain to see for everyone.

"At least we now know where not to look. Seriously, Rachel," Jeremy spun the chair to dodge her kick, "it's better than where we were. And now that you're back, we have our A-game."

He threw out his hands to illustrate his point but dropped them at the look on her face. Mike came to a stop in his slow pacing of the room as he noticed Rachel stiffen while Tom raised his head in concern as he felt the motion.

"And what if my best isn't good enough? What then, Jeremy?" Rachel asked quietly as she revealed her worst fear.

Her best friend reached forward to grasp her hands as her Captain tightened his grip on her waist. "Then we don't find it. And it is we, Scott." He said firmly.

"You haven't lead us astray yet doc." Mike said, coming up to rest his hands on the back of Jeremy's chair. "You asked us once to trust you. That you wouldn't stop until you had found a cure. We chose to follow you, and neither I nor the Captain have ever once regretted that decision. If none of you can find it, then no one can Rach."

"Amen." Tom whispered before gently kissing her ear. "I have faith in you honey. 'I'm with you until the end of the line, pal'."

Jeremy crowed in laughter as Rachel leaned her head back to look at him. "Now who's the geek?" She said with reluctant amusement at the smug look on his face.

"Ashley's a huge fan of Captain America. We saw the Winter Solider right before we left port."

"Uh huh," she said dryly as Jeremy chuckled.

"You may suspect but I'll never tell." He sang out softly before nudging her. "You have a lab to get to and I have children to collect." The two Commanders had decided to gather their children and let them know of Rachel's return personally on the walk up from the docks. Both fathers knew they would be extremely hurt if they heard of it from anyone else. And keeping Rachel's return quiet was no longer a possibility.

"Take James with you?" At his name the dog jumped to his feet and danced around his handlers as they gained to their feet. "Please?" Rachel pleaded as the dog's body wiggled around them.

Tom regarded the Malinois with no little astonishment at the dog's movements. For the first time since he'd met him, James was acting his two and a half years of age as he darted back and forth to the door eagerly. He raised a single eyebrow at his partner as her face become rueful.

"He's been cooped up too long. Tony and Lily are usually able to get some of his excess energy out but the last few days have been hard ones." She reminded him. "And I said the word 'walk'."

Tom felt his mouth quirk as the dog froze with his tail high in the air. Gold eyes pleaded with him as the tail started to sway back and forth.

"Take the two waiting outside from the Circus with you." Rachel cocked her head to the side in surprise as the group moved to the door.

"No chances, Harry." Tom said firmly as Mike opened the door.

Taking a moment to pull her aside, he planted a quick kiss to her lips as Jeremy and Mike chatted quietly as they left the room. "I'll see you in a few hours. Christine knows where to find you and she'll bring you up to the house when you're done." Nodding in reluctant agreement, Rachel leaned up quickly to give him another kiss before following Jeremy to the lab.

Tom blew out a breath in relief once he was sure she was out of hearing range. "Well, she took the bodyguard aspect rather well, don't you think old boy?" He asked James as the dog patiently waited for him at the door.

James's tail thumped once on the floor in excitement before he bounced to his feet again. "Oh Sam is going to love you." His handler chuckled as James danced beside him as they left the room. "Let's go get them shall we?"

 **LSLSLSLS**

Ashley blew out a breath and glanced up again at the clock as she tapped her pencil against her notebook. She swore the stupid thing was going backwards. Glancing out the window, she noticed the quick movements of the base Marines across the street from her school.

 _Odd_ , she thought with a sudden frown. There was a certain energy to their expressions that usually wasn't there. She had gotten used to the steadfast movements that always looked contained, dangerous on the Marines from the Base. _This looked almost frantic_.

Apprehension shot through her at the thought. _No, you just talked to him last night. Dad is fine!_

The pencil in her hand creaked as she clenched down on it. Maybe they were just trying to finish everything for the Fall Festival in time?

"Ashley!" She jolted in her chair at the loud sound of her name. The rest of the class tittered as she blushed and turned her attention back to Mrs. Tophet at the front.

It was apparent based on the irritated look on her teacher's face that it wasn't the first time it had been called. Ashley blushed harder in embarrassment. "Yes, Mrs. Tophet?"

The woman was obvious in her attempt to push away the irritation and smile sweetly instead at the teen. "Why don't you come up the board and show the class the correct way to use the Pythagoras Theorem?

Ashely felt the pencil snap in two as she stared at Mrs. Tophet in sudden anger. Ava gave her a wince of sympathy from her seat across from Ashley.

This had been happening ever since they had started the 8th grade and been placed in her mom's class. At first, Ashley had thought it was some kind of punishment since she kept being called to the front. Every time she turned around Mrs. Tophet was pushing her to show off any knowledge she had in front of the class. It had taken Ava saying something before it had become apparent punishment was not the goal.

"It's not that Ash," Ava had told her at the start of the year when she'd gotten called up for the 3rd time in a row that day. "My mum likes your dad. And I mean really like _likes_. She does it to try to make a good impression with you. I didn't want to tell you." She had said miserably when Ashely's mouth had dropped open in shock.

"But how do you know? I didn't!" Ashley had replied once her shock had worn off.

"Didn't you think it was strange we came with you? We have no family members on the James after all." The miserable expression had only deepened on her friend's face as Ashley's mouth dropped open again.

"But I thought that was for me..!" Ava had interrupted her at that point. "It was for a Chandler but not the one you're thinking of."

Ashley's face had softened into sympathy at that as she pulled her friend close in hug. When she pulled back Ava's expression had been better but not by much. "You know your mum doesn't have much of a chance right?" Ashley had said quietly.

Ava had shrugged with understanding. "Yeah, your dad still loves your mum and…" She had stopped suddenly at the tense expression that rolled over Ashely's face.

"Right?" Her friend had said slowly before brown eyebrows had shot up in shock as Ashely slowly shook her head.

"I know dad still loves my mom but that's not the reason. He's in love with Dr. Rachel." Ava had gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. "No!" She breathed. "How do you know that?!"

"Tara overheard her parents talking about it a couple of times. Once she told me I've watched him more closely when he's here on leave. I'm pretty sure it's true." Ashely had whispered, leaning against Ava's shoulder underneath the tree they had taken shelter under. Her friend pulled her close and it was Ashely's turn to be hugged.

"How do you feel about it?" Ava had whispered as the bell rang in the distance, signaling the end of lunch period. "I don't know," Ashley had replied uncertainly as they stood, "after all, she's still missing."

Ashley quickly broke out of her reflection as Ava hissed her name. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and had to beat back her frustration as someone mocked her from the back row about being a teacher's pet.

She hadn't taken two steps before a quick rap at the door stopped her. And the most welcome sight she'd seen since Olympia stuck his head through the door he had just opened.

"Dad!" Ashley squeaked out before clearing her throat in embarrassment.

"Hello poppet." Tom said warmly. Turning his head to look at Mrs. Tophet he said quickly, "I hope you don't mind ma'am but I'm stealing my daughter for the rest of the day. I've already cleared it with Principal Stevenson."

"Steal away!" Mrs. Tophet replied, flustered and clearly off balance as Ashley darted back to her desk and rapidly stuffed her supplies back into her bag. She shot Ava a grin as she did the last zipper and slung her backpack onto her shoulders. Her friend just waved merrily and mouthed that she'd see her tonight at the Festival.

Moving to the door with alacrity Ashley hoped that her teacher would stay off balance enough for them to make a clean get away. The flirting Mrs. Tophet did in the company of her dad was becoming more uncomfortable by the day. Ashley hadn't seen it before she had landed in Mrs. Tophet's class, mostly because she'd never really been in the woman's company before this with her dad there too.

According to Ava though her mum had been doing it since before they had left Norfolk.

 _Must move faster_! Ashley thought in alarm as she heard the rapid click of heels echo behind her as she stepped into the hallway.

"Tom!" Both Chandler's cringed at the strident voice behind them though Ashley didn't notice her dad's face. If she had she might have been slightly more prepared for what happened next.

Sighing, Tom rotated on his heel in an abrupt about face. Dammit, but he had been hoping to make a clean get away. He warily eyed the blond woman who was sashaying her way over to them and crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to affect a neutral expression.

"How can I help you, ma'am?"

"Ma'am? I've asked you to call me Kelly many times." Mrs. Tophet bit her lip in what Tom guessed she thought was a coy manner and looked up through her eyelashes at him. He suppressed his irritation and replied back shortly, "Yes ma'am you have. How can I help you?"

Mrs. Tophet drifted closer and ran a hand back through her hair to ruffle it. "Will you be at the Fall Festival later?"

"Maybe," Tom replied non-committedly, even as his daughter gave a sound of protest from beside him. He winced slightly as he remembered suddenly how much she wanted to go. It had been all she'd talked about the last time he'd been home on leave.

It was all the opening the woman needed. Mrs. Tophet darted forward and purred, "Well then, I'll see you there." What she got for her effort was not what she had been expecting when she placed her hand on Tom's crossed forearm.

Mrs. Tophet yelped in sudden alarm as she was suddenly pushed back on her lower legs and thunder echoed throughout the hallway. She looked down to see what had pushed her and the blood drained from her face as she rapidly backed up.

Ashley sucked in a shocked breath and took a few rapid steps sideways as a dark shadow crouched in front of her dad and snarled again. Sharp white teeth flashed in the dim light of the hallway as thunder rattled her chest.

The dog, for it had to be a dog even though it was the _biggest_ dog she had ever seen, took a stiff legged step forward as her teacher slammed back into the lockers behind her.

"James." Her dad said mildly.

To Ashley's shock, lips closed over sharp canines and the growling stopped. But the dog, _James?!_ , didn't take his eyes off Mrs. Tophet as she continued to back away.

"Sorry about that ma'am, James is a new family member and well. He can be a little over protective."

"It's quite all right." Mrs. Tophet said weakly as she stopped moving away. "Maybe I just startled him?"

James disproved that theory when fur rippled and his body stiffened again as she took a single step forward. Mrs. Tophet took one more look at glaring gold eyes before she beat a hasty retreat back into her classroom.

Ashley breathed out a shaky breath and took another slow step sideways. She guessed he was kinda friendly based on the fact that her dad was standing right behind him. But holy cow was that a BIG dog. _And he wasn't even wearing a leash_.

Tom looked down at James just as the dog looked up from his glare at his daughter's classroom door. "I feel like I shouldn't reward this." Crouching down to the deck, he reeled the dog in and ruffled his fur as James snorted happily in his neck. "But good boy. Smarter than the average bear is right."

"Uh, dad?" Tom looked up and instantly felt guilty as he noticed the look on his daughter's face.

"It's alright, Ash. This is Captain James, and you have nothing to fear from him." He said soothingly as he straightened up from his crouch.

 _That's my girl_ , Tom thought in fierce pride as Ashley's mouth pulled up in sudden mirth as the look of fear slid way.

"Captain James, dad, really?" Smirking, her dad held both hands up in surrender.

"He came with that name. I swear!" He said with laughter at the playfully skeptical look she gave him.

"Do you want to meet him? You have nothing to fear." Tom reminded her when she gave the sitting Malinois an apprehensive look.

"Ok." Ashley said softly as gold eyes looked at her while a black tail thumped slowly on the deck.

She stepped forward slowly and couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped as the tail thumped faster as she got closer. "Hello James."

Ashley stopped in front him and black ears swiveled in curiosity as James waited patiently. She bit her lip and held out a hand for him to sniff.

James stretched out his neck and inhaled deeply as he took in her scent. She fought the instinct to flinch away as his cold wet nose smeared across the back of her hand. For some reason she knew this was important but she didn't know why. Just that it was.

Tom watched with mounting curiosity as James leaned back and his daughter dropped her hand. His mouth twitched in amusement as James, still sitting, did small bunny hops to close the six inches to Ashley without having to stand up to do it.

Ashley froze as the great black head propped itself on her chest, and gold eyes looked straight up into her own. He was tall enough that his nose was only a few inches from her chin as she tilted it down to look at him.

Girl and dog stared at each without a sound before she got up the courage to gently reach up and rub the inside of one black ear a few moments later. James groaned happily and closed his eyes in pleasure as Ashly started to smile. "Wow." She breathed out in wonder as James turned his head and rubbed it against her chest as he grumbled softly.

"I know right? It's something else to be worthy of that trust." Her dad agreed quietly.

Ashley nodded her head before looking at him. "Where did you find him? No way did you pick him up swimming in the ocean!"

Her dad laughed before gently shoving James aside and pulling her into a hug. "Hello poppet." He said again gently as strong arms closed around her.

"Hi daddy." She mumbled into her chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. A long line of heat leaned against them and she couldn't help but reach out to run a hand down James's head. It appeared he didn't mind at all as she took more of his weight as he kept watch for them.

Tom closed his eyes and clutched her more tightly to him as she buried her face more deeply into his chest. He would never tell her how close she had come to losing the one parent she had left. Once more he said a silent prayer of thanks that it had turned out so differently.

Rubbing her back, he eventually pulled away and straightened her ponytail that had become lopsided. "Let's go find your brother and then we're going to meet up with the Slattery's. You'll find out then how James came to be with us."

 **LSLSLSLS**

Sam's eyes went slightly crossed eyed as he tried to focus.

Tom stuffed a fist over his mouth and silently committed to memory what was happening in front of him so he could recount it later to Rachel. She was going to get a kick out of this.

Black ears twitched back slightly before flowing forward again.

James didn't blink as he stared at his son as they stood nose to nose. _Literally_. Sam was short enough and James just tall enough that it was possible if the dog tilted his head straight up.

His son had flown out of his class with excitement and tackled his dad before either he or Ashley had been giving enough time for a warning. Clinging to Tom's leg like a barnacle, Sam had talked a mile a minute before a sudden huff of noise behind him made him spin around.

And come nose to nose with black fur and curious gold eyes.

Tom had moved to the side when it had happened, and then watched with barely contained laughter as James's nose twitched violently to the side before suddenly sneezing all over his son's face.

"Eeww! He's so cool! Can we keep him? Is he ours? What's his name?" Sam didn't wait for an answer before dropping his backpack and grabbing James by the neck. He hugged the dog tightly and got smacked in the face repeatedly by the rapidly swinging tail as the dog wiggled happily. Darting back up, the boy danced backwards gleefully as James pranced around him and barked.

The soft, " _Unbelievable_." from his daughter broke the dam and Tom's laughter belted out through the hallway of the elementary school. He quieted down sheepishly when a teacher stuck her head out of her classroom and gave him a fierce glare as she shushed him.

"Come on, we need to get going." Tom chuckled as he bent down to swipe his son's backpack from the ground.

"And then you'll tell us?"

Tom slung an arm over Ashely's shoulders as they followed the dancing pair down the hallway. "Yes Ash, then we'll tell you."

 **LSLSLSLS**

"Psst! Ashely!"

Looking at Mike from the corner of his eye, Tom snorted as his friend rolled his eyes heavenward as his daughters grabbed Ashley and started whispering franticly behind the two men.

Mike and his girls had just joined them in the que for chow and Tom shook his head in mock despair at the fury of whispers hissing behind them. Before they had split up to collect the children, the two Commander's had decided to meet in the mess hall and collect lunch before debriefing them.

"Where's Christine?" Tom asked curiously as they shuffled another step forward.

"She joined Harry and Jeremy in the lab. Based on the look on my wife's face, she'll know all before they join up back with us at 1700." Wickedness danced in the hazel eyes that shot toward his CO as the hissing came to an abrupt stop behind them.

 _Oh ho_ , Tom thought with high amusement as he felt three intense stares boring into his back _, I'll play this game XO. This will be fun._

"I'm assuming that demon dog of yours is with Sam outside?" Mike asked with false innocence as they shuffled a few steps closer. He hadn't needed to ask as he'd seen them both darting back and forth over the lawn next to the doors. James's tongue hanging low as he'd chased after a shrieking Sam.

The XO had also noticed the two Marine's loitering a few trees down from the playing pair. Mike had tilted his head in invitation at Gunny but the man just shook his head while his eyes cut to Sam. Nodding in understanding, he had ushered his girls into the building quickly before they had spotted them.

Tom crossed his arms over his chest as he made a sound of amused agreement. There was only one entry door to the building, all the other exit points where for emergency use only. There was no way his XO missed his son and dog outside, or their skulking friends.

"Papa Bear and Hawkeye caught up and then trailed us from Ashley's school after debriefing me." Tom said, nudging Mike in the arm when the man's shoulders shook as the violent hissing started up again behind them. "They'll be joining us for chow time outside."

"And the others?" Mike managed to choke out as he struggled to keep his composure.

"River and Cowboy are trailing Harry while Mama Bear and Coffee began gathering supplies with the children. Dad got called away to do a few last line items for tonight. Though he promised me before he left he expected a full debriefing later tonight." Tom bit the inside of his cheek as he reached up and grabbed two empty trays from the holder hanging down from the ceiling and placed them on the rails. The smile that threatened to spread on his face almost overtook him as he reached up and grabbed another, turning around to hand it to his daughter.

The three stony faces glaring at him made Tom break, and Mike started to laugh with him as the XO also turned around to hand trays to his daughters.

"All will be revealed soon ladies, just be patient." Mike gently teased the girls as they shifted down the line to gather food.

"You'll tell us then?" Jordan, his oldest daughter, muttered darkly as she snatched up a grape jello and placed it on Tara's tray. Her sister hissed a thanks while also keeping her eyes firmly trained on their dad.

"Yes, my nosey daughters," Mike said, reaching out to tug gently on Tara's hair. "You'll find out as soon as we step outside again."

The three girls perked up immediately and darted careful around their dads to hurry up. "Magpies." Mike muttered to his CO as Tom nodded in agreement, and they gathered up the rest of their meals.

The two Commanders then headed to the exit doors as the girls impatiently waited for them there. Ashley shifted uncertainly on her feet as she eyed the piles of food on the four trays spilt evenly between her dad and Uncle Mike. That was a lot of food. Just how many people where they feeding?

"You said we'd find out when we got back outside." Tara reminded her father once they had reached a wooden picnic and placed their food on it. The girls stood on one side of the bench while their fathers had taken the other side. Her father's eyes darted above her head right as a man's deep baritone asked behind them, "Find out what missy?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow in surprise and then alarm as both her friends froze. Tara had placed a hand over her mouth while Jordan's eyes went wide in shock. "Ashley, is there an older Marine standing behind us? He may be wearing Gunnery Sergeant stripes." Jordan asked softly as Tara's hand trembled over her mouth.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Ashley eyed the salt and pepper haired man standing in uniform behind them. "Yeah," she said quietly, "there's also a Corporal beside him. Do you know them?"

Jordan gave a wild laugh before spinning around with her sister. "You're late." She accused before promptly bursting into tears as Tara sprinted forward and collided into the open arms of the Gunny. Still sobbing, Jordan walked over to the Marine and joined her sister as they both clung to him.

"It's ok girls. We're all ok." Ashley heard the man whisper to them as he rocked them back and forth. She glanced over to her dad and Uncle Mike to see if she could get any information out of them as it was more than apparent her friends knew the two men.

Her dad was griping Uncle Mike's shoulder to hold him in place on the other side as they both watched in surprised worry. Sam was peering around their dad's arm curiously while James was slinking around to join her on the other side. She sank her fingers into his fur when he reached her and turned back just in time to see Jordan waving her over.

"Ashley, come here. I want you to meet someone." The older girl wiped at the tears still streaming down her face as she stepped back. Her sister just flew into the arms of the other Marine as he held them out for her.

"Ashley Chandler, I'd like you to meet Gunny Smith and Corporal John." Jordan's words were simple but Ashley's mouth dropped open for a moment in shock before quickly coming forward to shake the hand the Gunny held out.

Ashley then surprised him by launching herself into his arms and clutching him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered raggedly into his chest.

"For what?" The Gunny rumbled back in bemusement as his arms closed around her.

"For keeping them alive so Rachel could save them." Ashley's breath caught on a sob as her hands fisted in his BDU.

Their fathers had been best friends for over a decade, and there wasn't a time when Ashley couldn't remember Jordan and Tara in her life. They were only a few years apart in age with Jordan the oldest at 16, and through thick and thin had been her best friends with Aunt Christine a comforting tower of strength. She knew the lengths this man had gone to in keeping everyone under his command alive. If not for him and his Marines, her extended family would have been dead a long time before Rachel would have ever reached their base.

"You are most welcome, ma'am." The Gunny said softly as she finally stepped back. Rubbing the tears off her face with her sleeve Ashley smiled weakly as James gently poked her with his nose. She knelt down and hugged him as the sound of someone clearing their throat made them all glance back.

"Well I'm pretty sure none of us were expecting that reaction. You girls alright?" Tom watched with concern as all three of them flushed with embarrassment before nodding.

"Sorry, Uncle Tom." Tara muttered sheepishly as Jordan and his daughter echoed the sentiment.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He said firmly as Mike nodded agreement. "We wouldn't have teased if we hadn't thought you'd just be excited. We're the ones who are sorry."

"Wait," Jordan said slowly. "Where are the others?"

 **LSLSLSLS**

"So they're all here? Even Rachel?"

Tom sighed for the fifth time in a row as he bit into his sandwich. He had lost count of the number of times all four children had asked that, or how many times they had demanded Daniel or John recount some their stories from the road.

By silent agreement all of the adults had glossed over certain bits of the events during the last few days as well as the last 18 months. However, he knew they hadn't fooled either Jordan or Ashley judging by the narrow eyed looks both girls had giving them.

"That's enough," Mike said firmly as Tara opened her mouth again, "I can confirm, as the Executive Officer of the U.S.S. Nathan James, that every member of the Circus which includes Dr. Rachel Scott is accounted for and safely located on Home Base." Subsiding with mulish looks, the children went back to eating their food in silence as the adults relaxed slightly in relief.

Tom frowned as he noticed Ashley quietly picking at her food as he dropped a hand underneath the table to give James the rest of his sandwich. She had been unusually quiet after the initial excitement of knowing Rachel had been found and was currently on base. His daughter glanced up and caught his inquiring look and she fidgeted before blurting out, "She does want to see us right? We haven't done anything to make her stay away?"

"Of course she wants to see you Ashley. Rachel wants to see all of you, that's why she's in the lab right now. She wanted to get it wrapped up quickly so she can spend the weekend with you." Tom reached across the table and stilled the hands fidgeting with her napkin. "What's this about poppet?" He asked quietly, absently noticing the silence around the table. Since neither Tom nor Mike had mentioned the move back to Norfolk yet he knew it couldn't be in reference to that.

Ashley just shrugged her shoulders and refused to meet his gaze. Sighing in defeat, he let it go for now after glancing at the other girls, and only getting confused stares back. It seemed they didn't know what was going on with his daughter either. Maybe Rachel or Christine would be able to later.

A wave of longing swept over him at the thought of his doc. They had practically been in each other's pocket for the last two days and he was already spoiled. Checking his watch, he noticed with some astonishment that three hours had passed by. They would need to hurry back to their houses to get ready in time for the Festival in a few hours.

 **LSLSLSLS**

 **A few hours before-Camp Pendleton Base Lab**

"I'm not paying you any mind." Rachel sang out as she shuffled through the supplies in the office outside the test lab. There wasn't much they would be able to take so she and Jeremy had settled on getting his notes and test results in order so they could review them on the long drive east. She wanted to look over anything they had already done so she didn't waste time.

"That's ok, I can wait you out. Where do you think the girls got it from?" Came the amused response, and Rachel laughed as she turned around to face the door and planted her hands on her hips. Jeremy had confessed last night to the ambush he'd fallen prey to on the trip around the Horn. So that meant the currently smirking woman staring at her knew a great deal already. And wanted to know more.

Christine just arched an eyebrow and crossed her legs, leaning back in her chair as she did so.

Rachel rolled her eyes as Jeremy snorted in mirth and nudged her, and she took the stack of notes he'd unearthed in one of the desk drawers. She just shook her head and started to organize them as Sabine entered the lab a second later.

"Don't worry Chris, I've got you. I was there from start to finish and I can give you the low down." Sabine said, sticking her tongue at Rachel as she looked up in alarm and Jeremy belted out a laugh.

"I was too," he reminded the Marine gleefully. "Shall we start with the kidnapping?"

"Kidnapping?!" Christine demanded as her feet hit the floor with a heavy thump.

"Rachel had just been brought aboard and I had given her the news about the virus." Jeremy squeaked out a laugh as he dodged around the desk to avoid Rachel's hands as she lunged for him. "Our intrepid doc had just been about to get to her feet and go to the lab…mhmhmh." Mirth filled brown eyes met his over the hand Rachel had just slapped over his mouth.

"When Commander Chandler, a Captain in the United States Navy, announced 'like HELL she was' and swept the doc off her feet and carried her away. _In front of his subordinates!_ " Sabine continued with glee as Rachel mocked glared at her as she and Jeremy wrestled across the room.

"No!" Christine breathed out with astonishment, covering her mouth with a hand before laughing in disbelief.

"YES. Tell her about the second time River!" Jeremy called out from a desk as he crab walked backward. He had managed to pull a fast one on Rachel and surprised her by going limp on her and dropping to the deck. She retaliated by grabbing a foot and began dragging him out.

"Second time?! Oh I want to know it all now. Rachel, stop beating up on Jeremy and come give me a debrief."

Sighing in amused defeat, Rachel playfully teased her, "Yes, General Slatterly," as she and Jeremy started cleaning up once more as they took turns on updating her on all the happenings since the Circus had been found.

"My God. Tom is always so controlled I almost can't imagine it. I didn't believe Mike when he said still waters ran deep in him. Dammit, I can already hear the 'I told you so'." Christine blew out once they were done reciting everything.

"Oh believe it. I'm actually surprised he hasn't hunted the doc down." Tex said as he slipped into the room. He'd added his own bits of contributions from outside the door but since it looked like the docs were winding down he'd decided to slip in.

"He and Mike have children to corral." Rachel reminded him before dropping her stack of papers on the desk. She sighed internally as her stomach tightened with longing as laughing blue eyes and silver hair flashed over her mind. _It seems like I've gotten a little spoiled_ , she thought a little dryly.

"They have them well in hand. Well, mostly. I ran into Daniel at the mess hall as they were leaving." A voice called out, and Alyssa entered the room carrying brown paper bags right on the heels of her words. "You'll want to check on your girls. They were extremely happy to see them but also upset." She added to Christine.

The woman frowned in concern but nodded thoughtfully. "They took your disappearance very hard." Christine said quietly. "They knew why you left but it was still a blow."

Alyssa's face tightened with emotion before soothing out as Tony slipped up behind her and hugged her, Lily following behind as she gave the woman a kiss on the cheek.

"You left for a good reason, Alys." Christine reminded her. "There's no one here who can argue you didn't. They'll be alright."

Sighing in agreement, the Sargent pulled over a chair and settled next to the woman. "Harry, get over here and take 10 for chow. I don't want to hear from your Captain if you faint in his arms tonight from hunger. You too, Sirius."

"Faint into Captain Tom Chandler's arms? Yes, please!" Jeremy said with a smile full of wicked mirth as the two scientists abandoned their work and dragged over a few chairs as the group settled in.

"Don't even think about it. I know where you sleep." Rachel muttered to him over the crinkle of paper as they unwrapped their sandwiches. She eyed him with amusement as he gave her a mock apprehensive look and pointedly moved his chair a few inches closer to Alyssa on his left side.

"Ha! I have different housing from the military so Go Fish. Not only that, but the location is unlisted due to security reasons." Jeremy said in smug satisfaction as he crunched on a chip.

He choked on that same chip a moment later as Alyssa spoke up. "Nice try, Black." She said dryly. "Neither the Captain or Gunny will allow that. You'll be sleeping in either the Chandler or Slattery house tonight."

"Oh come on!" He complained as Rachel laughed into her sandwich. "We're in one of the safest places in America right now. Is that level really needed?"

Everyone seated in the circle went still as frost coated Alyssa's expression in a second. "Need I remind you, Dr. Black, of your fate if one Lt. hadn't been randomly checking radio frequencies?"

They all sobered up at the reminder of what could have been. "No, Sargent Smith, you don't." Jeremy said quietly as Rachel reached over and grasped his hand.

The Sargent's expression thawed slightly at the contrite look on his face. "We don't ask this of you lightly. But if you chose to come with us you _will_ abide by our security measures. They will save your life, Doctor, before we are done."

Jeremy's face went hard as determination swept through him. "I wasn't strong enough once. I'm not letting my best friend travel this road without me again."

"Being strong won't be enough. You will need to trust, Jeremy." The rest of the frost melted away from Alyssa's face as she reached forward and grabbed his free hand. Grey eyes caught his and he stiffened his spine as he read the strength vibrating in them. "You will need to trust that when we tell you to move, you need to move. Or when to stay and hold your position, you need to dig in your heels and hold the line. It could mean the difference between dying and living to see another day."

"It could also mean the difference in whether your _comrades_ live to see another day." Sabine added softly in the silence that swept through the room.

Jeremy's jaw clinched tight as he took in the looks of the military personnel in the circle. They all held hardness and grief in them as they reflected on past horrors. He chanced a glance at Rachel and swallowed hard as he saw the same exact look on hers. She wasn't a Marine but she very much looked like one in that moment.

This would be his future if he followed them across America. Or he could stay safely on the James and follow her by sea up to the _Florence_. It would be the same end result, and he knew no one on either the ship or the Circus would blame him if he chose the James.

It didn't even take a second for him to consider.

"Ok, Sargent Smith. You're the boss lady."

Alyssa's lips quirked up into a smile as the sadness started to wash away. "Hopefully you'll learn that faster than girl wonder over there did. It only took a month!"

The last of the sadness and haze of grief faded as the group laughed when Rachel started to protest. He felt both of his hands squeezed as the group fell into chatter as they ate.

Chocolate eyes full of love braced him with courage as he straightened at the admiration he saw in them. The grey eyes on his left promised him he wouldn't fail if he just trusted.

Jeremy closed his own eyes briefly as he gathered their strength and made it his own before he dropped both hands and began to eat again.

 **LSLSLSLS**

Tom leaned back into the swing on his back porch and took a drag from the beer cradled in his hand. Gently toeing the floor again, he closed his eyes and inhaled the warm autumn air as the tree leaves gently rustled in the wind. He loved this porch, and the long wooden swing hanging from the rafters.

The Chandler house was set up much the same way as the Slattery's, with a back porch that looked out over a beautiful backyard and a driveway that curved around from the front. He and the kids had many happy memories of playing in this backyard, and they rushed through him as he swung back and forth.

A happy sigh gusted across his thighs from the head buried in his lap.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked wryly, looking down at the figure sprawled out beside him. A sleepy golden eye opened to give him an unimpressed look before closing again as James groaned softly and rubbed his ear against him.

Tom grinned before dropping his free hand into the dog's neck to scratch. He'd been taken off guard when James hadn't hesitated to jump up onto the porch swing with him when they'd come to wait outside for the others. Figuring the Malinios would get down if it started to move too suddenly, he'd toed it gently at first to see how he'd take it. The dog had simply collapsed next to Tom and laid his head in his lap, falling asleep quickly as he was lulled by the motion.

The sound of the back porch door opening suddenly brought both pairs of eyes over to it as Sam stomped out of it with a frown on his face. "Ashley's taking too long to get ready. I want to go find Rachel!" The boy complained.

"Sam, I've already told you. Rachel will meet us here soon." Tom firmly told his son.

Sam opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut at the look on his father's face. "Yes, sir."

He muttered before making his way over to the porch swing when Tom silently held out an arm. Snuggling into his side, the two gently swung for a few minutes before the sound of the back door opening again drew their attention to it.

"Well, don't you paint a pretty picture? I think Uncle Mike and I need to start cleaning our guns out on the porch." Tom teased as his daughter stepped out. She just grinned at him before twirling in the bronze fall dress she wore. It had taken a while to find the right material, and even longer to help Aunt Christine sew it together but it was well worth the effort. The dress fell in gentle lines down to her knees and flared out slightly when she moved. The top of the dress cut in a straight line across her chest and the sleeves ended just above her elbows. Tara and Jordan had helped her put on a little make-up too, not much, just some powder and eye shadow that matched her dress. But she had felt all grown up when she'd looked in the mirror.

"Hey poppet, come join us." Ashley eyed the three males spread out on the swing with no little amusement as her father waved her over. Her dad had stationed himself toward the end of one side, and her brother was curled up in the spot next to him. James, however, was stretched out on her dad's other side and taking up much of the space. He opened one sleepy eye and then stretched out further as she gave him a firm look.

"Where?" She asked with mirth. "I'm pretty sure James just told me to not even think about it."

Tom looked down at the Malinios and his lips twitched as he gave the dog a small shove. "James."

Huffing, the dog heaved himself up into an upright position and looked down at the porch with open dismay. Fully laughing now, Ashley darted forward and slid next to her dad before pulling James back down to lay himself over her lap. "See?" She told him as he rumbled happily. "Problem solved."

"Nicely done, Ash." Tom commented with pride, and his daughter blushed as she heard the praise in his tone. He threw an arm over both his kids and pulled them in tighter. "I've missed you both."

"We've missed you too." Ashley said fiercely, snuggling into his chest as Sam echoed her words. Tom closed his eyes and rested his chin on Ashley's head, all three of them relaxing in the rare moment of quiet with each other.

" **SSSNNOOOGGHHH**."

Sam twitched as he looked down with wide eyes down at James. Ashley bit her lip hard as the chest underneath her tightened.

" **SSSNNOOOGGHHH**."

"He sounds like a chain saw, Ash." Ashley tried to muffle her giggles in her dad's chest at Sam's awed words, and felt her dad's chest shake as he tried it keep it in. They all quieted down in guilt as James started to come awake at their movements. None of the Chandler's wanted to wake the exhausted Malinois, as it was more than obvious he had been run ragged lately.

"Where did she find him?" Tom hummed in thought as he toed the porch to get the swing into motion again.

"Colorado, but it was more like he found her." He replied to Sam's question in a low tone. "Rachel has mentioned more than once that he chose her, and now he's chosen us by extension. That's the only reason he's here and not with her. Otherwise he would have refused to leave her. Based on everything I've seen with James, he's an extremely intelligent dog. The fact he can chose who to follow doesn't surprise me."

"Is it just us? Why us?" Ashley asked quietly. "None of us have seen Rachel in a long time. And some of us don't deserve it." She mumbled that last part so softly enough into his chest that he knew she didn't mean for him to hear that.

Tom gently brought the swing to a stop and unwrapped his arm from around Sam to tilt her face up to his. "Are you going to tell me what this is about now? Don't think I didn't notice your reaction at lunch Ashley."

Her eyes darted away from his as sudden tears burned in them. He was going to be so mad and disappointed with her.

"Just tell him, sis." Her brother encouraged softly. She took in a deep breath and let it out in a shaky exhale, gathering her courage together and wrapping it around her.

Tom released her face and let her bury it back into his chest when she slumped in agreement.

"Rachel came and saw us before she left when we were in Norfolk." He stiffened at his daughter's soft words, not needing to ask when that was based on his children's behavior. _No one had told him about this._

Tom didn't doubt that Rachel had assumed either his father or his kids had mentioned it, and he was going to have words with his father later about this. Why hadn't he told him?!

He got his answer as Ashley trembled against him and then spoke.

"I yelled at her." She sniffed back tears as her dad went still underneath her. "I was so excited to see her, because I thought that meant you were back. And I got so angry when she told me the James was still out to sea. I told her that she wasn't important, that I didn't want to see her unless you were standing behind her." Ashley gave a short sob of relief into his chest as his arm tightened around her and pulled her in closer to him.

"She just got this sad look on her face. Sammy tried to stop me but I was _**so**_ angry." She cried into his chest. "She told us she loved us and then she left. I went looking for her the next day to apologize but they were already gone. Daddy, _she left and didn't come back_."

"Oh, _Ashley_." Tom hugged his baby girl to his chest and let her cry as his tears fell into her hair. He didn't doubt this was as related to Darien as it was to Rachel, and his heart clenched in pain for his babies. Sammy fought back his tears as he reached out to grab his sister's hand and held on fiercely when she tried to pull away.

"It's not your fault, poppet. It's not. And knowing Rachel as I do, it was already forgiven before she left. All she's told me is how much she's missed you, and how much she can't wait to see you again." Tom whispered into her hair as she shook against him. It took some time for her to calm down but the tears tapered off eventually.

"She did?" Ashley whispered after a while as her fingers dug into black fur. James had woken up when she'd started crying, and had rubbed his head against her in comfort. She hugged him more closely to her when he licked at her fingertips as they ran down his leg.

"She loves you," he reminded her, "both of you. And with loving someone comes the not so great moments, because we're all human and make mistakes. But that just makes the _great_ moments mean so much more. She'll show you just how much when she gets here."

And as if on que, James suddenly raised up into a sitting position as his head cocked off to the side and toward the front of the house. Not a moment later, all three Chandler's heard what James had. Christine and Alyssa's laughter, and the mock affronted sounds of a voice lit by a British accent as the three women began their walk up the driveway from the front.

" _ **Rachel!**_ " Sam shot out of the swing and was down the steps before Tom knew the women had gone even a few more steps. The swing swung wildly and Ashely gave a squawk when James used it as a launching board to leap off the porch. Tom threw out a hand to keep the swing from hitting the house and grinned at the "Samuel!" Rachel cried out as both boy and dog rounded the house.

The sounds of barking and the constant stream of chattering grew closer as Ashley suddenly clutched his arm and whispered franticly, "Dad, what do I do?"

"What do you want to do?" He whispered back just as quickly as Rachel and Sam rounded the corner, the boy tucked firmly under her arm as she listened to him as he chattered at her.

Ashley didn't answer as her brother broke away and darted back up the porch to stand next to her as Rachel stopped at the bottom of the three short steps up.

Rachel smiled softly at the only Chandler she had eyes for in this moment. "Hello, darling. I've missed you so much." She said simply as her eyes misted over with tears.

Ashley gave a short sob before she tore herself away from her dad and flew down the stairs to the waiting arms below.

Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around the girl and they collapsed into the grass as the girl sagged against her. "I'm so sorry!" Ashley said brokenly in her ear.

 _Sorry for what?_ Rachel thought in alarm, before freezing for a second in horror as it dawned on her what the girl could have been sorry for. "Oh baby girl, please tell me this hasn't been hurting you. It was forgiven before I even left." Rachel said urgently as she smoothed the girl's hair in frantic sweeps. Ashley just shook her head in misery as tears dripped down her face and onto Rachel's neck.

"Oh my luv, sshh sshssh." Rachel closed her eyes tightly and rocked her as the girl's frame shook again with tears. Strong arms and the scent of the ocean surround them as Tom pulled them both in silently, and Sam wiggled himself in before the arms closed.

 **LSLSLSLS**

 **So have ya'll seen the trailer for S3? I'm so freaking jazzed I guessed a plot point. The virus has started to mutate. Mmmwahahaha. And dammit! No Rachel yet. I'm going to start playing, "Where in the World is Rachel Scott?" soon.**

 **And I apologize to any Kelly fans out there. I was a Kelly fan until that certain episode when her and Tom are on the dock, and she's petting his face and generally has her hands all over him. Leaving aside the fact I'm a die-hard Doclander fan, their spouses just died horrible deaths. Keep your hands to yourself woman! As you can tell, there will be Kelly!Bashing lol.**

 **So, I have two papers due by Thursday for Classroom Management. That means there probably won't be an update until early next week. Though I keep jinxing myself so watch, I'll have a chapter out Friday. Lol.**


	17. Nothing Else Matters

**I have excuses. SO many really good ones I swear! Notes at the bottom.**

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 **Nothing Else Matters**

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Better?"

Ashley simply snuggled in tighter to Rachel at the woman's question and nodded. Rachel propped her chin on top of the girl's head and gave a questioning glance to her partner. He subtly shook it as Sam buried into his arms further when Tom tightened them. She hadn't thought he'd known about it but she'd still wanted to check.

"Why didn't you tell me Ashley?" Tom probed his daughter gently.

"I knew you'd be mad." Ashley said quietly from the spot where she had rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. "But I was going to tell you anyway when you got back. You were already really upset when you came home though so I didn't. The longer time passed the more I couldn't tell you."

Rachel felt her heart clench tight as remembered pain passed over Tom's face. He looked up to see her already looking at him. 'I love you.' She mouthed to him, and the pain faded from his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Then Pops told us Rachel was gone. That she'd left to go help other people." Sam mumbled into their dad's chest, and Ashley clenched her jaw against the words that wanted to tumble out.

"You know I didn't leave and stay away because of what you said, don't you Ashley?" Rachel tried to look at the girl so she dipped her chin down. Ashley dogged her by cuddling up further into her shoulder.

"I know that. 'Em not a baby." The girl muttered into her neck.

It was Sam who voiced what was really bothering both of them.

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" One sea blue eye that must be a male Chandler trait peeked out at her from his father's chest. "We know other people need help. How long are you going to stay?"

It took less than a second to snatch the boy from Tom and Sam squeaked in surprise as she pulled him into her arms where his sister already was. "Forever." Rachel whispered raggedly into both their ears as she drew them close. "I'm not leaving again, my darlings. If I do it'll only be for a short time, and then I'm coming home. You'll get sick of me soon enough."

"Never," Ashley huffed into her ear and her brother echoed her. "We were really worried." Sam added quietly as he curled into her lap.

"I'm so sorry I worried you." Rachel blinked back her tears and kissed Sam's hair as strong hands curled around her waist and pulled them all into Tom's embrace. They sat quietly as Rachel ran her hands through both the children's hair before an impatient huff of air interrupted them several minutes later.

A heavy black head slipped over Rachel's other side and eyed them as it rested on her shoulder. James gave another huff of breath before pushing down on her shoulder to snuffle at Sam's hair.

"You are a menace." She informed him before giving a push back to dislodge him as Sam perked up in interest. "He's really cool, Rachel. And he sounds like Pops when he sleeps!"

Tom chuckled as he finally leaned back and released his family at his son's words. "I'm going to tell Pops you said that." He teased him.

"Aww, dad!" Sam complained as he clamored to his feet. James stood stock still with his ears perked and tail up as he watched the boy crouch playfully. Seconds later the pair were off and running, Sam laughing as James barked and chased him all over the yard.

"Let's get cleaned up, shall we? We have a Festival to get to." Rachel gently pushed back the hair from Ashley's face as she straightened. The girl reluctantly sat up and then took the hand her dad held out to pull her to her feet as he stood.

Tom leaned down slightly and held out his hand for his partner. Eyeing the sudden mischievous look on his face, Rachel placed her hand in his and tried to prepare herself.

The scientist flew through the air from his strong tug and couldn't help but laugh as she hit his body with a solid THUMP.

"Opps. Sorry about that doc." He grinned wickedly at her as she straightened up from her position on his chest. The sudden snort from beside them reminded them they weren't alone.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" Ashley asked innocently. The girl fought to keep a straight face as sharp brown eyes caught hers.

"Yes, sweetheart, I am." Rachel said slowly as one eyebrow began to twitch upward.

"Awesome! Can you help me fix my make-up?" The girl pleaded as she glanced back to the house, and then drew in a startled breath at the number of people who had popped up in the time they had been in their own little world.

"I have some clothes for you, Rach. Come and get'em doc, we're in a time crunch!" Christine called out cheerfully from her position next to Mike on the swing.

"When did they get there?!" Ashley whispered to her apprehensively as they started to walk toward the porch.

Rachel instantly cottoned on to what was worrying the teen and whispered back in reassurance as they mounted the stairs, "They were too far away, darling. They didn't hear anything."

"How do you know?" Ashley mumbled out of the side of her mouth. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough.

Rachel tried to suppress her smile as Daniel toed a foot into the floorboards to move the swing, giving them both a lazy look from his position next to Mike. "James won't let anyone near his handlers when they're vulnerable. Even with people he knows he can trust. He guarded his handler's 6 until he knew it was safe."

"Huh, that's interesting." Tom gave the running dog a thoughtful look before leaning down to swipe the bottle of beer he had left on the porch. "Move over, Marine." Daniel arched an eyebrow in amusement before shifting over as Tom moved to reclaim his spot on the swing.

The curiosity about James finally got to Ashley. "Is the reason why James responds to dad like that because he's in love with Rachel?"

Tom froze in the act of catching his seat and the wooden swing caught him right behind his knees as it swung forward, sending him crashing to the porch in a tumble of curses and spilled beer. There was a stunned silence for a moment before Daniel roared with laughter and Mike placed his face in his hands in despair from the Marine's other side.

"Girl moment. Come on, doc. Get that butt moving." Christine said firmly, noting with some amusement the way Rachel was fighting her own laughter while simultaneously looking nervous.

Rachel sucked in a deep breath before opening the screen door and following Ashley into the house. Feeling a tug on the back of her jeans, she slowed just a bit for Christine to whisper in her ear, "Courage, Rachel. This can't be any scarier than what you've faced in the last 18 months."

Rachel snorted in disbelief and whispered back, "If I tear up any more today, Jeremy will have to insert an IV fluid." She ignored the low laughter behind her and both women sped up enough to follow Ashley as the teenager led them up the stairs and to her bathroom.

Rachel felt her heart soften as she noticed the uncertain look on the girl's face. Patting the sink ledge they waited until she had hoped onto it before Christine reached for the make-up bag left to the side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked as she took the powder Christine handed to her. Opening it up, she grabbed the round brush and swirled it in the powder.

"A little bit." Ashley agreed as she closed her eyes.

"Well, to answer your question in regards to James. He didn't choose your dad based on how he feels about me." Rachel twirled the brush over her cheek as Christine stepped behind her and rustled in the bag. Ashley opened her eyes and Rachel felt hope kindle just a little at the disappointed look on the teen's face.

"He chose him because of the way _I_ feel about your dad." Ashley's eyes shot up and met another set of brown as they stared at each other for a moment before Rachel continued, "I love your dad. I'm very fortunate he feels the same way. Close your eyes, darling."

Rachel brushed the rest of the powder over Ashley's face as she tried to think of the best way to say this next part. "We hadn't had a chance yet to decide how we were going to tell you and Sam." A hand tapped lightly on her shoulder and without looking back Rachel took the eyeshadow box that slide over her shoulder.

She popped the lid open and picked up the brush, eyeing the colors in it before picking the previously used bronze color. "And I have been gone for a long time." Rachel continued softly as she gently brushed the color onto one of Ashley's eyelids.

"I've known for a while." The girl confessed as Rachel moved onto the next eyelid. "I didn't know how to tell dad I knew, or what to think about it."

"You could have just asked, poppet. When did we get to the point where you stopped talking to me?" A deep baritone rumbled behind them and Rachel barely suppressed the instinct to lash out as her hand spasmed around the eyeshadow case in surprise.

Whirling on one foot, Rachel shot the man leaning against the doorjamb behind them a sharp look. "Thomas Grant Chandler, I had thought you had learned your lesson about sneaking up on me. I barely caught myself before you found out how this floor felt." She said hotly.

Tom looked startled for a moment before a wicked grin crossed his face. "Oh I don't think so, Harry. There's no James to save you this time."

Shooting a look over Rachel's head he caught the wide eyed look his daughter was giving the both of them as he winded Rachel up. He winked at her as Rachel made a sound like a tea kettle about to boil over and Ashley began to grin.

"James save me?! I had you on your back and calling for mercy before you knew it!" Rachel drew in another breath to continue but choked on it at the inquisitive sound behind her. She'd forgotten Ashley was listening in. She gave him a scathing look as he smirked in victory at her.

"On his back?" Rachel looked over her shoulder at the innocent question, and felt her eyes narrow as the girl's face twitched just the slightest.

Shaking her head in defeat, Rachel began to laugh as the innocent expression melted off Ashley's face and the teen grinned at her. "So this is how it's going to be, is it? I may need to up my game." The woman said in amusement as the teen hopped down from the counter and smoothed out her dress.

"I would like to talk about it later though."

Tom reached forward and drew his daughter into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he did so. "We will, Ashley. Let's enjoy tonight however. We can discuss it in the morning."

"Yes, sir." Ashley stepped up on tippy toe and kissed his cheek, before she surprised Rachel by turning around and hugging her. "I'm glad you're here." She whispered and then quickly made her way down the stairs.

Rachel blew out a breath and slumped against the counter as the teen disappeared out of sight. "Is it too much to ask, luv, for a bloody break? What a day. No, what a week. Even with the good bits. I need a nap."

Tom made a humming sound and boxed his doc in at the counter as she tilted her head back to look at him as he loomed over her. Sliding his hands up her back and into her hair, he gently tugged the elastic band loose and released the dark mane of hair. He buried his face into her neck and breathed in the scent of his shampoo. "If you want, let's take a nap. John, Tex and Sabine have offered to run herd on the children tonight. We can play hooky."

Rachel hummed non-committedly as he began to gently scratch his fingers against her scalp. Her breath caught and desire pooled low in her stomach as he began to place biting kisses on her neck as her head tilted back.

"Are they always like this?"

Sighing in exasperation, Rachel brought her head down and glared at the two women standing in the hallway. Tom just dropped his head to her shoulder and grunted in frustration.

"They're actually worse." Alyssa smirked briefly to Christine's wondering question before the amusement fell off her face. "It's been a hell of a day for you, Harry. Say the word and we'll cover you, you know that."

Rachel nibbled her bottom lip in thought as her partner kneaded her back. "No," she decided a moment later, "I want to go and the children would be disappointed if we didn't."

"Good," Alyssa said in satisfaction as she brought up what she had been keeping out of sight. "Then we can give you these."

In one hand she held up a bag that Rachel could easily tell held cosmetics. In her other, the Marine held the Holy Grail.

"Cup. Cup. Cup." Rachel chanted as she thrust out a grabby hand that had somehow made its way into Tom's back pocket. Alyssa shook her head in mock despair as she handed it over as Christine laughed.

Disgruntled mumbling from the region of her neck made Rachel grin as she inhaled the comforting scent of tea. "Thrown over for a bloody cup of tea. I see how it is, honey." The smile she felt pressed into her skin gave way to his lie however. She only made a noisy slurp of her tea in answer and his chest rumbled in amusement.

"Bacon gave us a stash for bribery." Mirth danced in the Marine's tone at the blissful look on Rachel's face as she drained the mug. "We fully plan on abusing it too."

Sticking her tongue out at both of the now snickering ladies, Rachel gently pushed her partner back and took both the dress Christine held and the bag of make-up.

"Your bag is in the Captain's room, Harry. Might I suggest a certain item I pulled out a few days ago?" Blushing furiously now as Alyssa cackled, the scientist pointed to the stairs. "Out! I can handle this."

The Marine grabbed a bemused Christine and started to drag her to the stairs. "Hawkeye, Cowboy, River and Sirius have already taken the children to the Festival. Papa Bear, Coffee and the XO are relaxing on the porch and Christine and I still need to get ready. James is currently casing the joint downstairs. We'll meet you outside in 45 mics. _45 mics, Harry_." Rachel did not think the accompanying eyebrow wiggle was necessary.

"Thank you, ladies." Tom said firmly as Rachel went bright red again. "We'll see you outside soon."

Alyssa blew her a kiss in wicked apology before disappearing down the stairs with Christine. Shaking her head in amused chagrin, Rachel followed her Captain to his bedroom to get ready.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom closed his eyes and listened with pleasure to the humming sounds coming out from behind the closed door of his bathroom. _Their_ bathroom now if he plays his cards right, he corrected himself, and didn't even try to suppress the thrill that ran through him.

He stretched his frame out further on their bed and relaxed into the comforter beneath him. Lazy contentedness seeped into his soul as the bed dipped and James dropped himself down next to the man, propping his head on the man's stomach as black ears swiveled in the direction of the humming. The Captain buried his fingers behind one twitching ear and scratched as the dog let out a whoof of pleasure.

Tom smiled and kept his eyes closed as the door opened and the swirl of humidity hit his face as the humming suddenly stopped.

"Comfortable, luv?" Her amused voice asked as she trailed a hand down the shirtless expanse of his chest.

Rachel had barely managed to suppress her chuckles when he'd sheepishly admitted that he'd spilled beer on it when the swing had taken him down. His doc had just shook her head at him before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready. The temptation to sidle in with her had almost overtaken him but the look she'd given before firming shutting the door had stopped him in his tracks. Huffing in reluctant agreement, he'd dropped onto the bed after shedding his shirt to wait for her.

Making a sound of protest as her hand trailed away as it reached his jeans, Tom opened his eyes. And felt his chest seize in a tight spasm as the breath left him in a rush at the sight standing next to him.

Rachel was humming again lowly as she tugged on one of James's ears before starting to rummage in the bag containing the make-up that leaned against his leg on the bed. Brown hair spilled over one shoulder in a silken wave of curls that blazed like fire from the fading light of the day as it hit them from the bay windows. A dark red dress wrapped around his doc's curves lovingly as it gave a slight plunge into her cleavage before wrapping tightly around her slim waist before flaring out to her knees. It had enough folds in the skirt portion that he knew it would twirl out as they turned, and tangle in his legs as they danced.

 _And they would dance_.

The desire to feel her in his arms was making his fingers twitch. She was an absolute fucking vision. He was so used to seeing her in jeans that the sight of her in a dress was startling. Oh she made those jeans look damn good but her in that dress was something else entirely.

Rachel was one of the few rare souls that was as beautiful on the outside as she was within. She had such a sharp mind and vivacious wit that most people only really noticed the personality that blazed out of snapping chocolate eyes as they struggled to keep up with her.

Tom's eyes traced helplessly down her form as she rummaged in the bag. Her tan glowed against the dark red dress and he absently made a note in his mind to thank Christine for her excellent choice.

 _Fuck_. He was allowed his firearm tonight, wasn't he? He was going to need it to keep them at bay, Tom thought darkly as he shot a brief suspicious look in the general direction of the base. The crew of the James knew about her Captain and their Doc but the rest of the base didn't.

 _Yet_.

A gentle pinch to his leg interrupted his death glare at the ceiling.

Tom went breathless again as a half-smile crossed Rachel's face as she directed an affectionate look at him. The last rays of the sun caught in her hair and turned the dark brown locks into a halo of fire. With that pretty red dress on she looked like a cross between an angel and a temptress.

"Damn," he breathed out, "how did I get so lucky?"

"Pretty sure that's my line. But I'll take that compliment, Captain." Rachel took the hand he held out and climbed onto the bed to straddle him. James grumbled as he rolled away and settled back down with a sigh a few feet away. She made a face at him as the dog gave her a half-hearted glare before closing his eyes and falling back into sleep.

The hands running up her thighs to ghost close to her waist brought her attention down to the man she was perched on in a hurry.

Lips twitching at the wicked intent dancing on his face, she firmly stopped the wandering hands before they got any further. "You know we don't have time for that."

"I say we do," he growled as his hips rolled under hers. Rachel hissed in a breath as she felt his cock stir in interest against her center. They had both been too tired last night to do anything else but crawl into bed and fall promptly to sleep. And this morning she had been too nervous to do anything but pace as they neared the base.

"Do you really want Daniel having to come and fetch us?" Tom slumped back in defeat at her words. "Not particularly." He grumbled before placing his palms firmly to the bed.

Rachel just gave a wicked chuckle before leaning down to place a chaste kiss to his lips before rising again to finish her preparations.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"40 mics, Harry. I'm impressed!"

Rachel made a face at Daniel as he smirked up at her from his relaxed sprawl in the swing as she stepped outside. She threw a mock glare over her shoulder at the muffled snort of laughter from her partner. "You do realize you're the instigator in much of this, correct?"

Tom just grinned unrepentantly at her as she settled into the swing next to Daniel. "Oh I make no bones about _that_ Harry." He said playfully as he settled into the porch chair someone had dragged over from the corner. She just shook her head at him in mock admonishment before curling her legs up into the swing and laying her head against Daniel's shoulder as the Marine toed the ground and set the swing into motion.

Soft humming filled the silence that fell between them as the wind whispered softly through the trees. Gold and fire colored leaves danced in the air as Tom closed his eyes and leaned his head back against his chair. For long minutes only the sound of the swing as it rocked back and forth filled the space between them as the humming petered off.

"You have a heck of a place Tom."

Tom's lips curled up as one eye slit open to eye the Marine in the swing next to his partner. Daniel had swung his arm around her at some point and Rachel had her chin propped up on the man's shoulder. Her chest moved in deep draws as the Marine kept her body still as she slept. Not even two days ago anger and jealousy would have winded him up at the sight of her in another man's arms. Now friendship was the only thing he felt as he met the Marine's eyes over her hair.

"It is." Tom replied quietly. "I'm hoping once this is all over with I can convince everyone to come back."

Daniel made a sound of agreement as he gave another smooth push with his foot to the deck. "Won't have to ask me twice. Both Alyssa and I have always loved Pendleton and it's a safe place to settle now."

The soft creak of wood shifting beneath weight brought both men's attention to the back door as a great black head pushed its way out of the house. "Finally stopped being nosy?" Tom chided the dog in soft amusement as the screen bounced gently off James as he stepped through. The man noticed with slight relief the screen didn't make much of a rattle as it closed behind the dog's tail. They wouldn't be able to let Rachel sleep much longer but the little nap she was currently catching would help her get through the rest of the night.

"Surprised he didn't follow you out." Tom snorted at the Marine's leading comment.

"He found the children's rooms upstairs when we were coming down. Each one had to be investigated for intruders." The last part was said with amused affection as Tom leaned in and dragged the dog close as he paused to sniff at Rachel's knees. James resisted for a moment before allowing himself to be pulled into his other handler's embrace.

Digging his fingers into the fur behind the dog's ear, Tom felt a small smile take over as James groaned to himself as the man pet him. Giving one last scratch, Tom straightened up and leaned back into his chair as the sound of grass rustling herald the arrival of his XO.

Mike climbed up the stairs and dodged gracefully around James as the dog flopped on his side with a great huff of air at Tom's feet. Giving a slightly bewildered shake of his head, the sailor settled in the swing next to a sleeping Rachel as it swung forward.

"He's not like Halsey." Mike remarked after a moment of intense study of the Belgian.

Tom raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry as James's warmth rapidly heated his feet through his shoes as the dog laid his head on them. Heaving a final sigh, the dog's eyes closed in sleep as Tom turned his attention to him.

"Clarify," Tom demanded quietly after a moment.

"Hasley wouldn't be sleeping for one. He'd be guarding the front of the porch." Mike remarked thoughtfully, squinting his eyes in contemplation as he eyed the dog softly snoring on Tom's feet.

Biting back the angry response that immediately leapt to mind, Tom held his tongue and waited for more. His XO was going somewhere with this but hell if he knew where. A quick glance at Daniel made him glad he had held his tongue. The Marine was scrutinizing Mike with a look tinge with surprise and approval.

"Hasley also doesn't play with people though Danny is starting to work him out of that. How much experience do you have with military trained dogs sir?"

"None," Tom admitted after a quick look back over his memories. "I never ran any OPS with them as a SEAL before leaving. And there's not much call for attack dogs on a destroyer."

Both Daniel and Mike chuckled at his zing before quieting in guilt as Rachel made a sound of protest in her sleep. The three men waited quietly her to slide deeper into sleep before Mike continued.

"When Hasley first came aboard, when he wasn't training Danny kept him confined in either his crate or his cabin. At no time was Hasley interacting much with the crew." Mike paused in thought as the swing rocked back and forth.

"That's on purpose." Daniel remarked when it became clear Mike wasn't going to say more.

"Why? What's the purpose? It took me a bit longer to spot it than I would like but Lt. Green is his handler so I didn't bring it up." Mike admitted.

"At least you saw it. I didn't even notice or piece it together." Tom said thoughtfully before glancing down at the sprawled out form beneath him.

"There's a reason why it's only certain breeds that are trained for the purposes Hasley and James are trained for. Can you see a Golden Retriever being an attack dog?" Daniel scoffed in amusement before continuing, "There are always exceptions of course but it's rare. German Shepherds and Belgian Malinois as a breed walk much closer to their wolf heritage. It gives them a wilder edge but thousands upon thousands of years of domestication has tempered it. So how do you get a dog to attack on command when his instincts, instincts that humans have trained into his species for eons, are telling him no?"

"You isolate them." Tom interrupted quietly, and felt his heart squeeze in a vice as a black ear twitched in sleep.

"You isolate them." Daniel agreed just as quietly. "From the time they're a pup they are in training. _Intense_ training to combat those instincts. For however smart they are, they're still just animals, so the training has to become their life. Isolation from people not their handlers. Playing just becomes another training tool...and it's not in the way you'd normally think of dog play. They are soldiers just as much as we are."

A brief silence fell between the three men as James's paws twitched in sleep.

"Remember what's it's like coming home from a tour?" Tom's eyes slammed shut as Mike sucked in a breath as both sailors could see where Daniel was going with this.

"Every bag that drifts over the deck is an IED. The guy who glanced at you twice is hiding an assault rifle under his jacket. Constantly swiveling your eyes to check your surroundings because no one is guarding your six. Eventually, you acclimate back to life here in the States, and you step down from that hypervigilance."

"But they don't, do they Gunny?" This time it was Mike who interrupted Daniel.

"Nope," Daniel toed another foot into the ground and the swing started to creak again as it moved. "They never get to come home. For them that's their way of life. Many dogs can't hack it and wash out of the program. For those that actually live to see retirement? It's a long hard road back to civilian life. Many of them are adopted out to their handlers or to people who have experience in dog handling."

"So was James one of those to wash out? Is that why he's different?" Even as he said it Tom could feel it wasn't the right answer.

Daniel gave him a look of disbelief and Tom made a face back at him for it. "James is one of the best I've ever seen. Someone put a lot of time and effort into his training. No," and this time his voice was laughing as James's legs started to twitch and move as he ran in his sleep. "The reason why James is different boils down to a few different things. We have no idea how long he was running on his own before he found Rachel. Based on his appearance I'd say at least a few months. He was quite wild by the time he found her and prone to acting on his own without his handlers say so."

Mike made an inquiring noise as a large body slipped around the corner of the house as Taylor approached.

"Coffee, show them what James did." The big man just raised an eyebrow at his Gunny but rolled up his right sleeve. The puncture wounds were clean but the area around what could only be teeth marks were ragged. Almost like James had grabbed hold and then _shook_. Mike hissed in a breath of sympathy as Tom cast a cautious look down at the dog sleeping quietly on his feet.

"It's _always_ within defense of her." Taylor rumbled as he rolled his sleeve back down.

"And it's only happened twice without command. John was sparing with her the first time and James interceded, thinking he was attacking her. Taylor got bit pulling him off of John. He'd only been with us a few days at that point and I hadn't thought to take that into account." Displeasure and guilt painted the Marine's face as he glanced at Taylor.

"Not your fault." The big man reminded him before dropping down to sit on the steps. Showing no fear, he reached out and tugged on a black paw. Gold eyes slit open and James grumbled as he kicked playfully back at the man before falling still again.

"So how did you fix it?"

Silver eyebrows rose in confusion as Taylor slammed a hand up to his mouth to smother his laughter. A glance at Daniel showed him trying to control his amusement so he wouldn't wake Rachel, and the Marine waved a hand at Taylor to continue.

"Oh, we didn't have to do anything. His handler took care of that pretty quickly!" The soldier said mirthfully. "Here Torres and I were, trying to fend off this snarling dirvish that had suddenly attacked us, when Harry wades into the fight like some Valkyrie from on high. She snaps out the release command and before we knew it had swept James right off his paws and has him pinned on his back. For the next minute she literally has this hulking dog curled on his back and is reading him the riot act. _In German."_

By this point the soldier was trying to wheeze quietly in laughter as the memory danced across his mind. "We were all too stunned to say anything as she hauled him up and stuffed him in one of the humvees. And then we were too scared to say anything to her as she stormed around the camp gathering supplies to patch us up."

Tom chuckled in reluctant amusement as the scenario played out in his head. He blew out a breath to try to release some of the tension thrumming through him as James stretched against the deck and curled up tighter on his shoes.

"He's not a danger to your kids Tom."

The sailor shook his head in the negative as Daniel misinterpreted the expression that must have been on his face. "It's not that, I know he won't hurt them. I've seen him with Tony and Lily, and Rachel wouldn't let him so close to those she considers family if he was. I'm pretty sure though what Rachel did was _not_ the correct way to discipline a military trained dog. That could have gone a lot worse."

"True," the Marine nodded thoughtfully. "But it set the tone between handler and soldier. James is smart...so very smart. That little trick with your boxers to find you the other day for backup? That very well wouldn't have worked with a similarly trained dog. You're talking about a command we haven't really trained in, or enforced, in almost two years. But he remembered it and what it meant."

Mike hummed in thought as he leaned back into the swing. "So the reason why James is different is because of Rachel, is what you're saying. Since she isn't a trained handler then she and James just what? Figured it out as they went along?"

Daniel gave a short laugh before he nodded. "For the most part."

"Most part?" Tom asked curiously, flexing his toes against the heavy weight of the Belgian's head.

"When the Colonel called America an active war zone he wasn't exaggerating. James has learned to grab rack time when he can. Learned to play again somewhat to recharge his batteries, though you'll notice that many of the games he and Tony play are a form of training. It took some time but he came to trust us enough with the safety of his handler when he stood down. His training was cemented by fire and brimstone, make no mistake about that."

Seeing the uncomprehending looks on both of the sailors, Daniel suddenly felt a shot of wickedness whip through him. Let's see what they make of this, he thought in gleeful amusement.

Daniel dug his foot into the deck and stiffened his frame as the swing came to an abrupt halt.

Two things happened in such quick succession Tom couldn't help his mouth falling open in shock.

The dog that _had_ been snoring on his feet surged to his paws in a sudden wave of fury as Rachel jackknifed up off the swing and dropped low behind the railing. Her left hand snapped out and grasped James's harness as the dog shielded her body as the both of them looked wildly around for the threat.

"What the hell?" Rachel said groggily as Daniel started to laugh. "No seriously, what the bloody hell?"

"Time to go to the Festival, Doc. We're going to work on your response time next week however. You're not awake quick enough."

Rachel huffed blearily at him as she staggered to her feet as the sounds of Christine and Alyssa approaching were heard from inside the house.

"You're an arsehole." She informed him crankily as strong arms wrapped around her and Tom buried his nose behind her ear.

Daniel just gave her a wicked look as Christine pushed open the screen door to step out onto the porch. Hearing the sudden intake of breath behind him from Mike, he turned his attention to the two ladies coming out of the house. And felt a sudden kick to the gut that pushed all the air out of his lungs.

" _Fuck_ ," Daniel muttered darkly as the vision that was his wife smirked at him. "We're allowed to bring our firearms, right sir?"

Tom muffled his laughter in Rachel's hair as Alyssa's smirk became wider as she twirled around in her short dark blue dress.

"No, Gunny. No firearms tonight though it was a close thing." His Captain said with dark amusement as the scowl on Daniel's face just deepened.

"Come on, soldier. Let's dance." Alyssa said with wicked laughter dancing in her tone as she grasped Daniel's hand to pull him down the stairs. Mike just folded his wife into his arms and whispered his adoration in her ear as she blushed at his words.

"You say that now. The last time you said that I ended up knocked up!" Daniel complained as Alyssa pulled him in the direction of the Festival.

Laughter belting out of him at Daniel's words, Tom placed one last kiss behind Rachel's ear before grabbing her hand to follow the playfully arguing Marine's.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Please Jeremy? It would mean a lot to us."

Rachel's brow furrowed and she leaned back in her chair to look at Jeremy as he stood a little ways away from their table. She had to squint just a little in the soft lighting but finally recognized the lead singer from the band that had been playing all night long. The music had been an eclectic mix of just about every genre known to man, but the group had pulled it off wonderfully and more than once she had caught herself tapping a foot along to the beat.

The sound of James barking drew her attention away from the intriguing conversation going on behind her, and she felt a laugh escape she watched Tom dangle a stick above the dog's head. Unlike the children the Belgian usually played with, her partner was much taller and stouter so he easy withstood the lunges and jumps the dog made to retrieve his prize. James had come over a few minutes before with a stick he must have found underneath one of the many trees scattered around. Dropping it in his Captain's lap, gold eyes had pleaded and begged until Tom had huffed in defeat and risen.

Rachel laughed again as she took another sip from her beer as James resorted to trying to trip Tom as he danced back and forth on light paws. Her partner was quick on his feet however even after the drinks he'd had tonight and taunted the dog as he dodged the Belgian.

Feeling another foot nudge hers, Rachel cast an eye over to Alyssa as the woman leaned back in the seat next to her as her and Christine chatted back and forth across the table.

Contentment filed the doctor's soul as she looked around her and took count of the people she loved most around her.

Mike and Daniel had both slumped back in their chairs as they watched their wives banter with amused detachment as they drank their beers, Jed leaning back in his chair and quietly laughing as he watched his son taunt the huge dog he was playing with.

Taylor was also leaning back in his seat but looked more awake as he kept watch over their small group as the rest relaxed. She gave him a look filled with gratitude as Daniel relaxed further into his chair as someone else took up the reins for just a night of keeping them safe. The big man just winked at her as Samuel raced by in a gaggle of boys as they ran over to where Tom was now trying to wrestle the stick away from James.

She cast her eye out and caught sight of Ashley huddled with her small group of friends at another table as they laughed and whispered to each other. Warmth filled her as Lily shyly nudged Ashley when the younger girl gestured to her.

Danny and Kara swirled by in a burst of laughter as they danced to music only they could hear. Some of the crew from the James catcalled the couple good-naturedly as they relaxed back into chairs or the grass, and Rachel tilted her head in amusement as she finally noticed the protective circle the crew made around their Captain's table.

Movement caught her eye and Rachel felt her heart twist with love as Sabine leaned against Tex as they sprawled out in the grass, the Marine leaning up to whisper something in the man's ear that caused him to laugh and then kiss her.

A hand curving around her calf completed the picture as John leaned against her chair from his position next to her in the grass. Rachel brushed a fond hand through his dirty blond hair as he rested his temple against her knee.

The scientist gave another look around as paper lanterns winked and flashed with light in the darkness. _Jed and Christine really outdid themselves_ , she thought with quiet pleasure. Along with the lanterns hanging in the trees, stringed lights winded their way up tree trunks and hung from branches, creating a dim glow through much of the space. There were many tables such as theirs scattered around the tall fully lighted wooden stage 15 yards away, the hastily erected "WE FOUND THE DOC!" sign fluttering in the breeze beneath the main Fall Festival banner. She closed her eyes for a moment as a cool breeze brushed by her, carrying the much loved scent of the ocean with it.

"Rach."

Rachel glanced over her shoulder as Jeremy called out her name and raised an eyebrow as he approached her with the singer from the band following nervously behind. What he held in his hands made her go still in surprise before brown eyes shot up to meet his.

"I started practicing with the band shortly after we got here." Her best friend shrugged uncomfortably at the question that was surely painted on her face. "It helps." Jeremy finished simply before glancing away as understanding and grief shot through her. His thumb gently caressed the fingerboard of the violin he held in one hand while the other unconsciously twirled the bow in slow circles as he turned back to regard her.

"Play with me." Jeremy demanded quietly.

Rachel eyed him in contemplation as memories from their shared past teased at the edges of her mind. What he said next decided the point for her though.

"I taught them their song."

Old grief settled into her heart and she quickly drained the rest of her beer before gently untangling her leg from John. The Marine frowned at her in bemusement as she stood and the conversation that had still been going on at the table grinded to a halt.

"Harry?" Rachel placed the empty beer can on the table, and for the first time ever, ignored the questioning command she heard in Daniel's tone as she followed Jeremy up to the stage.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Alyssa snapped out a hand and managed to catch her husband as he half rose to follow after Rachel. "No." She commanded softly as the other Circus members tensed to rise. "She's just going to the stage and we already have a front row seat for what's about to happen."

Comprehension flowed across Christine's face before she leaned back in her chair and hissed out, "Tom! Stop tormenting the dog and come sit down."

"What's going on? Where's Rachel?" Tom demanded as he materialized a second later behind Daniel's chair. The dark shadow that was James flowed past him and darted for the stage as he noticed his handler's absence. Sea blue eyes followed and eyebrows flew up as he watched Rachel settle behind the baby grand piano and flex her fingers.

"Sit down Tom. You're about to witness a very rare event. There's likely no one alive now who has seen it." Christine said as she reached up a hand and tugged the Captain into the seat in between Daniel and her.

"What's going on?" Tom repeated but relaxed as clearly both Alyssa and Christine had some knowledge about what was going on.

"Yes, what is going on?" Daniel demanded as his wife finally let go of his wrist.

"What do you know that we don't?" Mike softly asked Christine as the sounds of instruments tuning drifted across the grass.

The confusion only deepened as the Master Chief drifted out of the gathering darkness and took Rachel's abandoned seat as John finally hauled himself off the grass and settled into a chair next to Russ. Movement brushed over Tom's shoulder as Tex and Sabine both slipped around the table and sat in the grass near the front of the table.

"Haven't you ever wondered how Jeremy and Rachel met?" Mike leaned back in his chair and pondered his wife's question for a quick moment. "Not really," he admitted, "They were both scientists for the CDC so I just figured they met there. It's never really crossed my mind as an issue to wonder about."

Christine made a noise of amusement as everyone leaned forward to look at her. She chanced a look at Alyssa and saw the matching look of mirth on the Marine's face. "Men! You never ask enough questions." She chided gently.

"Well, that's not where they met." Christine continued as Tom made an impatient sound as the sound of the instruments grew a little bit louder. "They met at Yale studying for their research degrees. Dr. Elizabeth Warren, who was Jeremy's mentor, was married to Dr. Silas Hunter who was Rachel's mentor." She made a sound of mirth as understanding crossed the three men's face. "Oh, it wasn't that easy gentlemen. From the way Jeremy tells it, it was like mixing oil and water and then lighting it on fire. A destructive flash fire that burned everything in its path."

"That's the way Rachel describes it as well." Alyssa broke in a little laughingly. "Their mentors saw two loners who had a great deal in common. Getting them to see that proved to be quite an ordeal for everyone involved."

"Anyway," Christine continued, "it was several months before their mentor's finally stumbled across something that they might bond over. They both knew how to play a classical instrument. And the rest, as they say, is history. A pretty sordid history," she snorted as Danny and Kara settled the chairs they had been carrying next to John, a sleeping Emily cradled safely in her father's arms, "but it created such a deep friendship that it has carried them through some truly horrific events."

"I still want to know what happened in Sao Palo." Kara said in dark amusement and both Alyssa and Christine laughed in agreement.

"So Rachel plays the piano and Jeremy plays the violin? That doesn't explain why they're up on the stage. Unless they're playing for the singer?" Tom silently thanked Daniel for asking what he was about to, and frowned as he watched his doc rock slightly back and forth as her fingers played over the keys as she warmed up. He'd had no idea she played the piano.

"I'm sorry, Gunny, but you're going to have to wait. We're not going to ruin this for you or the Captain." Danny's voice broke Tom out of his contemplation as his head whipped over to eye his Lt.

"You know, don't you?" The Navy Seal gave Christine a mischievous look but it was Kara who replied to the woman's question, "Let's just say the Doc lost a bet once. I wonder what they'll play though."

"In true Scott and Black fashion, it's going to be the hardest one." Alyssa's tone held both fondness and exasperation as she regarded the stage. "Listen to the warm-up, it's starting to form a pattern."

"Oh. _Oh hell_." Christine blew a puff of air between her lips as she recognized the melody.

Tom's silent and demanding face pulled a reluctant answer out of her. "Dr. Warren and Dr. Hunter had a favorite song they would perform for them. It was just for them, and the last time they played it for them was at their 30th wedding anniversary party. Dr. Warren died not too long after that in a car accident. So far as I know, they haven't played it since."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Rachel swayed a little back and forth in rhythm as she flexed her fingers one last time and glanced up at Jeremy. His eyes were closed as several fingers danced across the strings before the bow stilled, and she smiled softly at him as his eyes opened and met hers.

It had been _so_ long since they had performed together. Neither one of them had had the heart to play together after Elizabeth died. Tears pricked her eyes as the remembrance of those dark days rolled over her mind. It was only the familiar sounds of Jeremy's violin singing as he started the song that grounded Rachel as her fingers twitched against the keys.

 _39 seconds of the violin. Then D minor._

Rachel's soul rose in mingled joy and grief as her hands touched the keys as the trumpet herald the entry of the piano.

' _Just like this, baby girl.'_ Her mother's voice whispered as strong fingers pushed down on little ones.

Long fingers were butterfly light as they moved over the keys. It almost felt like stepping back on the James as the feeling of home swamped her. Until Jeremy, books and the familiarity of keystrokes had been the only friends she'd had. Practicing the lessons her mother had given her on the piano had been one of the few outlets she'd had growing up.

Well. All except for one another.

" _So close, no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trust in who we are_

 _And nothing else matters"_

Tom sucked in a shocked breath as Rachel opened her mouth and began to sing. The sudden stillness from Daniel next to him told him the Marine hadn't known either.

It wouldn't have been a big deal except for the fact she could _sing_. Tom shivered as her husky, gritty voice rolled over him, her accent lightening up the edges of the words. It wasn't on level with a professional singer but it wasn't too far off either.

Brown eyes suddenly shot away from where they'd been staring at Jeremy and caught his.

" _Never opened up myself this way_

 _Life is ours, we'll live it our way_

 _All these words I don't just say_

 _And nothing else matters"_

For the second time that night, the air left Tom's body at the promise he could see in her eyes.

 _God._

This woman was going to be the making of him. In that moment he felt invincible as her head tilted down and her eyes closed as hands that held the future in them danced across keys.

" _Never care for what they do_

 _No_

 _Never care for what they know_

 _No_

 _But I know_

 _So close no matter how far_

 _You couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trust in who we are_

 _Cause nothing else matters"_

Tom released a breath as the music built to a crescendo. Looking around, he couldn't help the slight smile as he noticed his riveted crew as they watched their Doc sing for them. The bass thumped and the drummer was clearly having a great time as he crashed down on the drums.

" _Never care for what they do_

 _No_

 _Never care for what they know_

 _No_

 _But I know_

" _Trust I seek and I find in you_

 _Every day for us, something new_

 _Open mind for a different view_

 _Cause nothing else matters"_

Rachel hummed as they broke into the main bridge of the song. Electricity raced through her veins as the music whispered it's own song in her soul. Even though Tom and science held dominion over her soul music had it's own special little corner.

' _See that, Rachel girl? It can mutate like this._ '

Tears slipped down her face as the memory of warm, work rough hands guided hers around the microscope. Silas may not have been her birth father but he had more than stepped into that role when she had needed it the most. His loss still haunted her as much as her mother's.

 _Everything good about me came from you_ , she whispered to their memory as the final bars came down from the bridge.

" _So close, no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trust in who we are_

 _And nothing else matters"_

She met Jeremy's eyes as her voice trailed off into silence. He had closed his eyes for much of the song but it hadn't stopped the tears from streaking down his face. As the silence was broken as the audience surged to its feet, Jeremy held out his violin and gave her a courtly bow.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

The tables around Tom and his group exploded in sudden movement as they jumped up and started to cheer and whistle loudly as Jeremy gave Rachel a bow. Tom felt his heart clench tight at the mingled looks of grief and joy on both their faces.

In tandem both Tom and John surged to their feet and they quickly made their way over to where Rachel had joined Jeremy at the front of the stage. Rachel wiped the tears tracks from her face as Tom came to a stop at the edge of the stage. Warmth pressed into his side as James crept out from beneath the bottom of the stage and leaned against him.

The 3' height of the stage meant that for once it was Rachel looking down at him and not vice versa. She leaned down and threaded a hand through his silver hair as some of the grief started to seep away. Tom rubbed her smooth calf in support as the sounds of his crew and the staff from the base chanting "ENCORE!" rocketed through the trees.

"Are you taking requests Doc?" Kara's unexpected question from his shoulder made him flinch just a tiny amount in surprise at her proximity.

Rachel's lips twitched as the last of the grief slipped away. "Depends on the request. What are you thinking?"

Kara waved her down and even standing next to the both of them he couldn't hear what his TAO was whispering in Rachel's ear. The sudden huff of laughter that came from his partner made him all the more curious.

"One of the base tech's helped us put music to it. It was like having a piece of you there at the wedding." Kara finished softly after Rachel had straightened up. Sadness and love crossed Rachel's face before she leaned back down and pressed a kiss to Kara's cheek.

"Let me check with the others and see if they know it, hmm?" Drifting her hand once last time through Tom's hair, Rachel turned away and gathered the curious band members together.

It only took one throat clearing and a lift of a silver eyebrow before Kara caved beneath her CO.

"Remember how I mentioned the Doc had lost a bet? Well, let's just say it involved her, Danny and I's song, and my iPad set on record." Kara admitted sheepishly.

Tom tilted his head and eyed her more closely as he turned his body to her. "And how did you know that she could sing?" He demanded. "I wouldn't think something like that would come up in normal conversation."

A look of unholy glee lit Kara's face and Tom leaned back apprehensively. After all, there was a reason she was the best damn TAO he'd ever had the pleasure to command.

"Sir, there's a total of 10 women on the James. We get together every week to shoot the shit and complain about the poor bastards we serve with."

His laughter caught him by surprise and he leaned against the stage as he regarded his TAO with fondness. "Poor bastards huh?"

She nodded gravely while happiness and laughter danced in her eyes. "Poor bastards."

"Which poor bastards are we referring too? That could cover a whole swath of them." Came Rachel's amused observation from above him. Tom just tilted his head back and grinned at her upside down.

Shaking her head as neither answered her, Rachel flicked a glance at Kara. "They know the song. Go grab your poor bastard for a dance."

Hissing out a victory sound, Kara whirled away to go hunt down her husband and daughter.

"And what about your poor bastard? I deserve another dance." Tom said playfully as he rotated back around to look at his doc. The couple of dances they had already shared just made him hungry for more.

"Oh you're going to get it after this song, my luv."

He hissed in a sudden breath at her words and at the look on her face. Her beautiful brown eyes had darkened with want and desired tightened her features as she took a step back.

"Just what kind of song is this?" He rasped as she took another step back.

"One I'm pretty sure is going to make me run after I'm done." She replied archly, and smirked as his mouth fell open a little at her audacity.

 _You're going to pay for that_ , his eyes promised as he grasped James's harness and retreated to the other end of the stage, out of range of the speakers.

The smirk turned into a grin as she winked at him and started to play.

By now the Marine and Navy personnel had settled down and waited with baited breath as a haunting melody began to play. A murmur of startlement sounded out a moment later as everyone on the base recognised what song the band was playing.

" _I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child"_

Tom sucked in a breath of surprise as Danny and Kara whirled past him, Danny clutching his wife tightly as their foreheads touched together and love painted their features as they looked at each other. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed as they twirled away again.

Well that answered _that_ question then. Everyone on base had wanted to know who had sung the song they had danced to as their first married couple. All either one had answered with was a sad smile.

Tom turned his attention back to the stage to find Rachel's attention fully on him as she sang the next part.

" _Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_

 _Oh she was spot on. She had better RUN when she was done_ , Tom thought in agony at the mixed look of love and adoration on her face. The future suddenly spread out for him in an instant and his chest seized as he saw her in it.

Standing beside him on the James as his ship moved and rocked beneath them.

Lovingly brushing eyeshadow on Ashley's eyelids like she had today. Clutching his hand tightly to make sure he didn't chase off the boy nervously knocking on the door for her first date.

The sound of her and Sam's laughter as she chases him in the backyard, James running playfully beside them.

The sight of her hair spread out on his pillow as the morning light comes through the big bay windows and sets it aflame.

Knowing that he'll have the chance to watch it turn to silver, and lovingly kiss the wrinkles that will deepen as the years pass them by.

Tom drew in a shuddering breath at the promise she's making him as she continues to sing. He tightens his hold on James's harness as the dog shifts beside him, the sound of the drums starting to rat-tat-tat as it takes on a military bent.

" _Dear Lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds"_

Rachel's eyes flick down his body and electricity and sheer _want_ zip through him as the end of the song starts to come to a close.

" _Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?"_

The music drew to a close slowly but Rachel only had eyes for the silver haired man watching her intently from the shadows. She flicked her eyes down and couldn't help the shot of amusement that winded its way through the desire thrumming through her.

Both man and dog leaned forward in interest as sea blue and gold eyes tried to pin her to the piano seat. She just gave them a wicked grin as she quickly rose and hopped down from the stage, kicking her heels off so she could do what she had said she was going to do. _Run_.

Rachel could only laugh gaily as even over the sounds of cheering and clapping pouring in from the crowd, she heard Tom cursing as he finally noticed what she already had.

During the course of the song, many other couples had joined the Green's in dancing. She'd even noticed at one point Daniel and Alyssa gliding past out of the corner of her eye. It meant there was now a whole crowd of people blocking Tom's path to her as she took off for the dark edges of the trees.

She only grinned fiercely as she heard Jeremy's belt of laughter as she disappeared into the cover of the trees.

 _Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT_.

Tom growled in the back of his throat as both he and James dodged another cheering couple as they tried to chase after Rachel. The dog strained against his harness and bucked but interestingly enough it seemed like he was trying to pull Tom faster and not get away. The man had seen him fight harder against Daniel when they had been on land to get medical supplies.

They finally cleared the crowd of people and paused at the edge of the trees where true darkness fell.

"James," Tom rumbled with dangerous intent, and the dog stiffened to attention. " _ **Such**_!"

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Do we follow, Gunny?" Torres's tone danced with laughter as all of the Circus members watched as Captain Chandler disappeared into the darkness with James.

"Do you really want to stumble across that?" Daniel chuckled as Torres mock shuddered.

"Hell no, sir." The sniper replied cheerfully as Jeremy appeared at his elbow, laughter also displayed on his face as he noticed the direction they were looking in.

"Don't call me sir. I work for a living." Daniel mock scowled at the sniper as Torres snickered but let it go as they all sat down again.

"We'll give them 15 mics before we start looking. They have James with them and the Captain is a dangerous man in his own right, never mind what Harry is also capable of."

Daniel huffed at the arch look his wife gave him. "All right, 30 mics then." He amended before grabbing his beer and taking a drawl.

The Marine lazily glanced around as the group fell into conversation around him. He frowned as he noticed something odd and reached back without looking to tap on Christine's shoulder.

"Who's that?" And nodded in the direction of a woman who was glaring fiercely in the direction his Captain had taken.

"Ah shit, I didn't think of that." The Circus stiffened into attention at her words and as one swiveled to look at her. All except Daniel who kept a close eye on the clearly fuming woman.

Christine drew back in shock as she suddenly became the circle of a tense set of soldiers with grim looks on their faces. She glanced at Jeremy as he frowned and looked over in the direction of the woman.

"That's going to be an issue." The doctor confirmed darkly before feeling a nudge in his side beside him. The dark brown eyes of John looked at him seriously and silently demanded an answer.

"That's Kelly Tophet, the wife of the late Dr. Tophet. She has a somewhat problematic crush on Tom. He's made his disinterest clear before but that hasn't stopped her from making _her_ interest known. What makes this even more of a muddle is that she's Ashley's teacher. Tom can't transfer her to another class because Mrs. Tophet is the only teacher for that grade." Christine made a sound of disbelief and turned to look at her husband as he finished his short debrief for the Circus.

"What?" He demanded at her look. "I'm a Naval Officer and I was a detective before that. Careful observation is a part of the package sweetheart." She huffed out a reluctant laugh before pressing a kiss to his cheek while he preened slightly at her.

"How problematic?" Daniel demanded as the air around the table grew ice.

"Enough to make it concerning but nothing he can bring to the MP's. She'll pop up at Sam's baseball games and Ashley's soccer games but the entire base can sometimes turn out at those since the base isn't that big and amusements are in short supply. She has the annoying habit of showing up at our house when he's on leave, always under the guise of offering sitting or helping Ashley with something. He always turns her away but that doesn't stop her from returning." Jed said softly as he leaned forward so Daniel could hear. "Do you think she may be a threat?"

Daniel made an uncertain sound in his throat at the worry he could hear in the man's voice. "Unknown at this point," he replied as he kept an eye on the woman frowning darkly at her table. "But people backed into a corner with an obsession can sometimes be the most dangerous."

The table froze as one when Mrs. Tophet rose from her seat with a scowl and stalked in the opposite direction that Tom and Rachel had taken and disappeared into the darkness.

Jeremy and Christine both blew out a breath of relief but if anything the military personnel at the table stiffened to the breaking point. "What's wrong? She's leaving!" Jeremy whispered as John started to rise.

"She has a daughter correct? I highly doubt she'd leave without her. Hawkeye. River. Cowboy. Go retrieve our missing members." Daniel commanded and the aforementioned Circus members darted for the trees.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Rachel giggled breathlessly as the crashing sounds of Tom and James entering the tree line sounded out behind her. She tried to still the laughter bubbling up as the sound of pursuit went silent almost immediately.

 _She was being stalked. Hunted even._

She bit into the palm of her hand as she balanced on the tree limb hanging off the ground 6 feet in the air. Climbing up the trunk had almost been child's play with the multiple low hanging branches. She hadn't wanted to get too far onto the grounds but she did want to make it a challenge for her boys.

Moonlight glinted off silver hair to her left and she turned to watch Tom and James creep silently toward her position. James kept his nose to the ground, occasionally looking up at his other handler as they both silently stepped closer.

Rachel had to bite down harder as James stopped at the base of her tree, casting around uncertainty before looking up at Tom to whine. She readied herself as Tom tensed.

The giggles she had been repressing turned to laughter as Tom immediately dropped James's harness and looked up. Launching herself from the branch she wrapped her legs around his waist as the arms she knew would always catch her did just that.

"Gotcha." She said breathlessly as laughter continued to bubble up.

He laughed just as breathlessly as she thrust her hands through his hair and gripped tightly. Rachel brought her forehead to his and scratched her nails against his scalp.

"I love you." Tom whispered fervently before claiming her lips in a scorching kiss. She moaned as his tongue immediately demanded entrance and she opened her mouth to comply.

Rachel huffed out a shocked breath through her nose as her back came into contact with the rough bark of the tree she had been perched in. She hissed in a breath as Tom gripped her hips tighter and wedge himself deeper into her center. His erection throbbed against her center, the feeling of it coming through easily since there was nothing between them but his jeans and her knickers. He broke the kiss and mouthed along her jawline as she took his full weight.

"Tom," she managed to breathe out as he made a tiny thrust against her center. He grunted in her ear before stilling as his fingers flexed where they now griped her thighs.

"Here?" She squeaked out as one hand began to run underneath her skirt.

He chuckled darkly as his fingers toyed with the ribbon strap that wrapped over her hip. _It was one fucking strap._

"Here." Tom rumbled against her neck before biting down. She hissed out a breath as he gently licked over the mark he left. "It will be too long before I get you on your own again. Gunny will give us at least 20 mics before following. I plan on using those."

"20 mics isn't that long! We don't have enough time for _that_." Rachel whispered before trying to beat back a moan as his fingers slipped around to the front of her body. He traced her slit gently over the lace fabric and she arched her back as he circled her clit.

"Oh we won't be doing that. I promised you I'd take my time once we got home and I'll be keeping that promise. That doesn't mean we can't do other things till then."

She glared at him uncertainly and then balked as he dropped to the deck. "What? No! Have you gone ment..."

Rachel froze as he threw one leg over his shoulder and his head dipped beneath her skirt. Surely he wasn't going too..! _Oh God he was_. White lightning exploded across her vision as he licked up her slit. The rough lace abraded her outer lips and she whimpered as her knickers pulled tight from the friction.

Tom chuckled darkly against her entrance and the vibrations from it made her hands shoot down and grasp his hair in retaliation. "Can you keep quiet honey? Don't want to bring the MP's running." He taunted before shifting her knickers to the side. The tart response that had lept to her lips died an unseemly death at the first thrust of his tongue into her.

"Fuck!" She whispered as she threaded her fingers through his hair and undulated against his mouth.

 _Fuck was right_ , Tom thought as his eyes rolled back in his head as her taste exploded against his tongue. _Sweet and tart_ , reverberated in his mind wildly as he drew his tongue up and sucked her clit into his mouth. His partner just moaned quietly as she started to ride his mouth.

 _You don't have enough time even if you were quick_ , Tom reminded himself fiercely as he set a rhythm that quickly made Rachel's thigh start to tremble.

Rachel panted harshly as the heat started to coalesce between her legs as Tom thrust a finger into her entrance. _Stop making a sound, stop making a sound_ , she thought frantically.

Wait. Last time she checked, she didn't growl.

"Tom, STOP!" She whispered but she was too late as James gained volume to outright snarling as the dog surged to his paws beside them.

The short, cut off shriek of rage did catch his attention though. Tom shot to his feet and whipped around, blocking Rachel from viewing as she quickly pushed her skirt down.

"What the actual FUCK Tom?!"

Rachel peered around Tom's arm and raised her eyebrows at the frothing mass of a woman standing a few yards from them. She then looked down at James who was crouched in front of them, snarling as white fangs flashed in the moonlight.

"Kelly?" Rachel said cautiously as she tried to come out from behind Tom's frame.

Confusion shot through her when both Tom and James moved in sync to block her. What the bloody hell was going on?

"Mrs. Tophet." Tom said coolly as he reached an arm back to keep Rachel behind him. "Is there something _we_ can help you with?"

"We?!" Kelly sputtered angrily as she took a step forward. She stilled as James rumbled another snarl and danced forward a step to match.

"Yes, _we_. Rachel and I had a long overdue conversation on our way back to base. She and I are now together. Now, is there something we can help you with?" He said firmly, and only felt a twinge of sadness at the devastation that crossed her face. He had tried to show, and tell her, at every turn that her attentions had been unwelcome. It wasn't his fault she had chosen not to listen.

"Together? With _that_ trollop?!"

Rachel made a hissing sound as anger began to whip through her, and managed to dart out from behind Tom as she opened her mouth to reply.

"Ma'am." A voice interrupted from out in the darkness as two forms melted out of the trees. "I suggest you find yourself another place to be." Tex said firmly as he and Sabine moved closer.

Kelly paused as her face tightened with rage, but backed down as John moved in from the other side of Tex, the cold look the sniper was giving her daring her to argue.

With one last venomous look at Rachel, Kelly turned on her heel and marched back in the direction of the lights and sound.

"Excuse us for a moment please."

Tom winced at the ice lacing Rachel's tone as she directed a look at the other Circus members in front of them. Tex gave him a look of commiseration before nodding. "We can only go so far Harry," he cautioned as he stepped back a few paces. "Papa Bear caught wind of that woman and had us hunt you down."

"Funny how Daniel knew something was up before I did." Rachel muttered darkly as the three Circus members disappeared into the trees.

"Rachel, nothing happened between her and I..." Tom began but stopped at the droll look on her face.

"I already know that. What I want to know is why didn't you tell me. It's obvious by the look on her face _she_ thought something was going on."

"It's been a busy few days?" He offered sheepishly and the irate look slid off her face.

"That it has been. Tell me now." Rachel said as she turned to slip her arms around him. Sighing in relief, he laid his head on her shoulder and quietly recounted everything.

Humming in thought as Tom started to rock them back and forth, Rachel mulled over the troubling situation. "This isn't like her. She never struck me as an unreasonable person but then I didn't really know her that well." She said after a minute.

"I think seeing her husband killed in front of her, and everything that came before, unhinged her somewhat." Tom replied as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and then released her.

"Maybe." Rachel said uncertainly as members of her family ghosted out of the trees and surrounded them as they made their way back to the Festival.

"Let's not worry about it now. We're going to gather our family and go home." Wrapping an arm around his partner and feeling the comforting brush of fur on his leg, they made their way back to do just that.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

REALLY GOOD REASONS Y'ALL! I happen to live in one of the southern states that saw an unprecedented amount of rain fall this year. I honestly thought we were just going to slide off into the Gulf at one point. Also? Turn around don't drowned! Consider that my PSA for this year.

And then it got better about 7 weeks ago. I made the mistake of trying to excite an already excitable English Pointer and jumped up in the backyard. And when I came down? Ripped right through my left ACL and lateral meniscus in my knee. ::cries:: And that is some downright painful shit. I'm scheduled for surgery at the tail end of July so I've decided to try something out. I'm going to try to stick to 5,000 words and less chapters. ::squints suspiciously:: I can hear you laughing. That's ok, my beta and I laughed too! Nonetheless, I'm going to try it.

Also, the inspiration for Nothing Else Matters belongs to Lucie Silvas and her cover of that song by Metallica (none of the songs belong to me! Just having fun with them.) Go YouTube that song and then come back and reread that section. It will give you chills! I'm trying to not make Rachel seem too unrealistic but that got shot down when I found out Rhona is actually trained as a classical signer. It was all over at that point. Hopefully you like it, I was unsure about that portion but it's been haunting me since Chapter 5 (another reason it took so long for Chappie 17).

So in the interest of not jixing myself, I'm just going to say I'll ya when I see ya. Lol.


	18. Hello McFluff

Hello my peeps!

Well, I made my deadline to myself, so yay! And then laughed when I did a word count. I cannot write a short chapter to save my life. I know you're all disappointed. ::snickers::

I **BARELY** made my deadline, otherwise y'all would have had to wait about 3 weeks for this. Unfortunately that means I couldn't get it to my beta in time (I'm so sorry Scouse!). So this chapter is not beta'ed by my **very** fabulous Scousedancer so any mistakes are totally my own.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

 **Hello McFluff**

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Dad?"

"Shush, I've got you bud." Tom reached down and pulled Sammy up from the grassy spot he had been napping on next to their table. In one motion he swung his son into his arms, the boy grumbling before snuggling his head onto his dad's shoulder and falling back to sleep.

"I'll get Ashley and Lily." Rachel brushed a hand over the small of Tom's back and nodded at a table on the other side of clearing. He nodded but darted his eyes down at the dark shadow keeping watch for them at their feet before giving her a firm look.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she chided, "Not my first rodeo, Captain."

"Not your first rodeo but you have a habit of finding trouble, boy wonder." Alyssa said dryly as she came up from behind Tom.

Rachel scoffed as she linked arms with the woman as the Marine came up beside her. "More like trouble finds me." Alyssa made a sound of amusement as they began to walk in the direction that held a table full of furiously whispering teenage girls. "True but they're one in the same." The Marine replied cheekily, and Tom couldn't help the snort of agreement as the women moved out of hearing range.

Shifting the sleeping boy further up his chest, Tom turned to face Mike and Daniel as the rustle of grass alerted him to their approach.

"Alright, sir?" Mike asked quietly as both Tex and John joined the semi-circle around their Captain.

"Yes, and grateful for the assist." Tom replied as he shot Daniel a look of thanks. The Marine was frowning and pulling at his bottom lip in thought.

"Hawkeye. Threat level?" Daniel asked, giving the sniper a look from beneath lowered brows.

"Unknown," John replied after a moment. He and Tex exchanged a look and the older man shook his head thoughtfully. "I've only met her a few times but she didn't strike me as violent. Sabine, thoughts?" Tex questioned as a strong arm curled around his waist and his lover's head rested on his shoulder.

"Unknown," She reluctantly agreed after a moment of reflection. "Not enough intel to estimate a threat level. Recommendation is Big Papa and Harry are not to be alone outside the safety of their home."

Suppressing a shiver of pleasure as one of Rachel's chosen family referred to his house as _theirs_ , Tom frowned and arched a look at Daniel as the man nodded. "I am fully capable of defending myself Gunny." The Captain said firmly, and Mike shifted to flank him in silent support. Christine ghosted up behind her husband, and Jeremy moved to hover behind John's shoulder, but neither joined the group as they looked back and forth between the two men.

Daniel gave him a serious look and then straightened to his full height and squared his shoulders. "Before we started on this mad journey, I told Rachel I didn't want to face the might of Commander Thomas Chandler and the Nathan James over her body bag. The same sediment applies here, sir."

Tom continued to frown as he started to rock back and forth as Sammy squirmed in his sleep. Small puffs of air brushed rhythmically against his neck and his son slipped further into sleep when he rubbed one broad hand down his back.

He gave a quick to look to his dad as the older man moved around the far end of the table to approach the group, and Jed arched an eyebrow thoughtfully back at him. They'd had numerous conversations before over the troubling behavior of Kelly Tophet, but neither had been able to come to a conclusion on what she might be capable of, or what more they should do about it. He very much doubted she would do something violent but the possibility of it strung his shoulders tightly. His decision was finalized when Daniel quietly said, "Please, sir. Let us do what we do best."

"The safety of Rachel and my family comes first and I am too close to the situation. Your OP Gunny." The Marine blew out a small breath of relief at his Captain's words before he nodded firmly. "Aye, my OP sir."

"Who's OP? What's going on?" Rachel asked in confusion as she and Alyssa approached, four teenage girls following in their wake. Mike muttered a quiet greeting to his two girls and slung his arms over the both of them as they sidled up to their parents.

"We'll tell you when we get home where little ears can't listen." Tom said as four pairs of eyes sharp with avid interest swiveled back and forth between the two groups. Daniel gave a short laugh when Tony's head popped up behind his mother and gave his father a contemplative look. "Agreed." The Marine rumbled before snaking a hand out and dragging his son into his arms. Tony struggled just enough to make a show of it before subsiding and wrapping an arm around his dad's waist.

Running a quick eye over the group, Tom noticed with satisfaction everyone was accounted for as he started to turn back around. Brown eyes glanced his way and Tom's breath caught in his chest briefly as his partner gave him a look of love as she drifted back to settle in between Tara and Jordan. He returned her look before completing his about face and started the walk back home.

Tom caught the eyes of both Daniel and Mike as they moved out down the street and motioned with his head for them to come forward. "I stopped by the Base Exchange and picked up what we need to station the Circus at my house. It'll make for a full house but we'll manage."

Mike frowned in contemplation before turning his head to quirk an eyebrow at his wife as she walked quietly behind him. Already knowing what he was thinking, she nodded her head. "I'd feel safer." She confirmed.

"Tom, we have three guestrooms. We can take some members of the Circus." Tom tilted his head at his XO in question at the man's words. "The girls like to share a room." Mike admitted. "And with everything that's happened since we caught up with the Doc, we'd feel better with a few more boots in the house."

"Alright, XO." Tom replied a moment. "Gunny, I'd like you and Alyssa to say with us please. Tony can share a room with Sam, I've got a blow up bed ready, or we can put him somewhere else in the house."

A throat being cleared made Tom pause in the briefing, and he gave a questioning glance to John as the man strolled forward.

"I'd like the living room, sir." It took less than a second to consider why the sniper wanted to be in the living room and not in the other spare room. Tom had no doubt John had already cased his house at some point to observe any sight lines. The open plan of his house meant that both the front and back door were easily seen from the living room and kitchen. With most of the bedrooms upstairs, Hawkeye would be the first line of defense should there be intruders.

"And you have it, with my thanks." Tom replied quietly, slapping a companionable hand to the man's shoulder. The Marine gave a short nod before melting back to his position next to Jeremy.

"We'd like to take the other downstairs room if you'd be amenable Commodore." Wearily eyeing Tex, the sailor mulled over the prospect as they continued making their way back. "Sabine is the best fighter in the Circus besides Gunny, and I'm not half bad either. If they want to make a move for Rachel, they already know which house to hit." Tex noted quietly, well out of range of the teens chattering behind them.

Tom nodded thoughtfully at the man's words. They also had some things to settle between the both of them as well. Being in the same house would make it easier for having a long and overdue conversation.

"Agreed. That only leaves Taylor and Jeremy, XO."

Mike made a humming sound before venturing, "I'm going to pull Wolf and Miller then. With Black in the house we're going to need a bit more coverage." He began to peel away from the group to do just that but stopped when Tom held out a hand.

"No one walks alone, Mike."

His XO raised an eyebrow but nodded at the command. "Fancy a walk?" Mike asked Taylor lightly, and the big man grinned before both men melted unnoticed into the darkness. With the housing for the Circus settled, the group fell into a light chatter as they continued toward home.

It was only about a 15 minute walk back to the houses but it seemed the teens had finally hit a wall and were lagging. By the time they turned onto their street, Mike and Taylor were already waiting for them, Wolf and Miller both clutching small duffle bags that looked like they had been packed in haste.

"Dad?" Jordan's voice was full of confusion at the sight of her dad waiting for them. "How did you get a head of us? When did you leave? Why are Wolf and Miller here?"

 _Fuck_. Tom and Mike exchanged a look as they debated on what to tell the teens now staring at them.

By necessity, and a desire to shield children who had already lost so much of their childhood, none of them knew about the Greenland Virus. Even most civilians were not aware of what stalked their future now. The only civilians who did know were the spouses of high ranking officers. And that was _only_ at the discretion of the CO and XO of the base. No one had a desire to see what many had worked so hard to achieve be torn down, and the memories of the panic and horror that had gripped the nation in the wake of the outbreak was still vivid.

Amazingly enough, the gag order had held for the 17 months the James had been stationed at Camp Pendleton.

"We're not at liberty to disclose that right now." Tom said finally. "What we can say right now is that none of you are cleared to walk without someone from the Circus or the James's TAC Teams accompanying you."

Jordan's mouth dropped open in shock while both Ashley and Tara paled.

"Dad, are we in danger?" It felt like a knife to the heart to see the fear they were trying so desperately to conceal dance on their faces. Three years ago the girls would have been hotly contesting such an order before they even knew why. Now Tara reached out to grab Ashley's hand for comfort while Jordan stepped in front of both of them to shield the younger girls.

"Merely a precaution Ash. We've had some situations since we picked up Rachel and the Circus. Situations we'll discuss at a later date." Tom added quickly when Jordan straightened up in warily interest.

"Don't fight us on this girls." Mike commanded gently. "We will discuss what we can divulge later. For now, you'll just have to suffer paranoia mode."

All three girls huffed out sounds of frustration before nodding reluctantly.

Tom gave them one last glance before turning to the two TAC Team members waiting patiently. "Miller. Wolf. Secure the XO's house." Both men nodded sharply before fading quickly into the darkness to search their Commander's house for intruders while the group waited outside.

"Gunny. River." The two Marines were even more silent as they disappeared into the shadows.

Shifting his free arm to come up under Sam's butt, Tom sighed tiredly as he hoisted the sleeping boy higher and his son grumbled crankily in his ear. A small laugh drifted past his ear and a dainty yet strong hand reached over and pushed back the fringe of hair flopping over Sam's forehead.

"Poor darling. I do believe James wore him out." Rachel said in soft amusement. "Then again, I think he did the same to James." The scientist continued with some mirth. Following her gaze, Tom suppressed a chuckle at the Malinois slumped over beside them. It seemed as soon as they had stopped the dog had simply collapsed on the concrete. James's breath panted heavily next to Rachel's foot and a black ear twitched in sleepy interest.

The movement in the shadows drew Tom's attention quickly as four bodies slipped back up to the group.

"Alright everyone. Let's get some rack time." Tom said tiredly. A moan of disgruntlement at his feet made him bite back a snort as James heaved himself to his paws.

"Sir, we need to set a watch." Daniel said to him under his breath as they moved to the house. Tom gave a short nod before hissing back, "Get with Wolf so both houses are covered."

"I do hope you'll remember to include me in the watch." A dark tone muttered, and both men glanced back to see Rachel staring intensely at Daniel.

The Marine glanced at him in consternation and Tom let out a chuckle. "Your OP Gunny." He reminded the man cheerfully. Sighing in exasperation, Daniel reluctantly nodded at him as Rachel's staring became even more intense when the man hesitated.

"It sort of defeats the whole purpose to have the person we're guarding, against several interested parties I might add, on the watch Harry."

"I am a part of this team." Rachel reminded them fiercely, climbing the front porch steps right behind them.

Daniel stopped suddenly and Tom cursed as he swerved to dodge the man, leaping up the last step to reach the front porch. The Marine gave him an apologetic look and then focused his attention back on Rachel.

"What's this about Harry?"

Noticing that everyone, including the group entering the Slattery house, had paused to watch the show, Tom called out, "Everyone inside!" There was some grumbling from the more curious members but the porch was cleared in short order.

Tom propped his head on Sammy's and leaned a hip against the railing as Rachel tilted her head up defiantly. A heavy thump of weight against his leg pushed him further into the railing before he compensated as James leaned on him tiredly.

"I am a part of this team." She repeated quietly, but with enough stubbornness in her tone they knew she would plant her feet in. "Don't think I didn't notice I was excluded from the watch on the James."

Tom felt his eyebrows shoot up his forehead in surprise at her words. It had been a very long time since he'd had to take a watch shift, so it hadn't even occurred to him to question the rotation Daniel had obviously set up on the James. He'd just been grateful for the extra set of eyes after the attacks.

Daniel crossed his arms as he eyed her in consideration. "You had other worries, Rachel." He reminded her gently.

The ire slipped a bit from her face and she shifted a little on the step below Daniel. "I know." She agreed softly, but then her jaw went hard again. "But I've fought hard to be considered a contributing member of the Circus."

"That you have." The Marine said thoughtfully, and dropped his arms. "And once we're on the _Florence_ you become what you once were. Just a scientist."

Rachel flinched like she'd been struck and Tom stiffened in anger at the hurt that flashed across her face. Daniel ignore both reactions and chuckled as he drew her in his arms. With Rachel on the step below him it meant her face was planted straight in the middle of the Marine's chest.

"Rachel Anne Scott." Daniel chided as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "You will always be ours. We will never give you up now. For the rest of the time we have on this earth, you will be what you've made of yourself the last two years. A soldier in our Circus." Here Daniel smirked wickedly and shot a look at Tom. "The Navy moved too slowly with you. The Marines have claimed you and we don't believe in a return policy."

Tom mock glared even as he laughed at the Marine's zing. "Touché." He returned with amusement. "Though I'd like to file an official protest. I'm sure it would have occurred to me if I hadn't fallen in love with my Doc."

Rachel simply curled tighter into Daniel's chest and the Marine frowned at the continued tension in her frame. In the next instant it occurred to him what was really bothering her. For all her genius, and the family she had made for herself, the scars from her upbringing continued to dig and pull at her. And likely would for the rest of her life.

"What's more, you know you've claimed a place in our hearts." The Marine tightened his arms around Rachel and dropped his head to hers. "And one day, when you decide to make an honest man out of your Captain; Tex, John, Jeremy and I will have a battle to the death to be the one to walk you down the aisle."

Rachel laughed wetly at his words, and the hopeful look she just knew Tom was directing her way. "It will be a battle for the ages." She mumbled into his chest, another tear streaking out as she inhaled the scent of gunpowder and Old Spice.

Daniel hummed in acknowledgment before loosening his arms and stepping back. "Daughter." He whispered, brushing a tear from her face with his thumb as his hands came up to cradle her face. "Sister." The hands tightened as she started to tremble. "Friend. This is what you are to us, and what you will always be. No matter what comes or how our lives change. _Never_ forget that." Leaning forward, Daniel kissed her forehead before dropping his hands and doing a rapid about face, quickly made his way inside so she wouldn't see the tears brimming in his eyes.

Rachel blew out a deep breath that shook and tried to regain her composure but gave it up as a lost cause when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. She rested her head against Sam's back and slid her arms around her partner.

"Hell of a family we have." Tom whispered to her, and a smile that trembled at the edges slid onto her face.

"Yes they are." She whispered back, rubbing a hand down his son's back when the boy mumbled in his sleep.

For a while they just stood there, enjoying the rare moment of quiet as the sound of crickets chirping sang through the air. The moment was broken as Alyssa stuck her head out through the open door and cleared her throat.

"What did you do to my husband, Rach? I could swear I saw tears in his eyes when he handed out watch assignments." The Marine asked, amusement and fondness in equal tones in her voice.

"I think broke him." Rachel mumbled into Sam's back, rotating her head to give Alyssa a small smile when the Marine made an inquiring noise.

"We'll talk in the morning Harry." Alyssa said in concern, eyeing her in concern when the scientist simply nodded. "You and James have first watch. Captain, you have the fourth."

Tom felt his eyebrows shoot up his forehead in surprise as he stared at the Sergeant. Pursing his lips thoughtfully, he gave her a short nod to which she just winked at before disappearing back inside. Approval sang in his veins as he noticed she didn't stray far from the open door.

Close enough to be effective if trouble came, but far enough away she wouldn't overhear anything. His confidence level in the Circus, already high, rose another notch as Alyssa shifted into a loose limb stand as she kept watch over them.

"He gave you a watch detail?" Rachel said slowly, cocking her head in consideration as the wheels in her head whirled.

Tom hummed in absent minded acknowledgment as he squinted his eyes down at her. He hadn't expected the uncertainty she'd just displayed with Daniel. Considering the closeness the Circus had demonstrated many times before, it had caught him off guard. The fact Daniel had been so quick on the ball was another factor that turned restlessly in his head, almost fitting into place but not quite. She noticed his stare and pulled back as a frown marred her face. He reluctantly pushed away his concern as something to consider tomorrow.

Her partner gave her a quick rundown on what had been decided after they had been retrieved from the trees. Rachel continued to frown as uneasiness moved through her as the problem of Kelly Tophet flipped over in her head.

"Tomorrow, Harry. We'll deal with it tomorrow." Tom said firmly, shooting out a hand to gently stop his partner as she started to pace in thought. Rachel gave him a startled look at his words before reluctant mirth pulled at her lips.

"You're getting real used to calling me that, luv." She teased him as he pulled her to the door.

"What can I say?" Tom said lightly as he stepped over the door jam, hand laced with hers as they entered organized chaos. "John was right, it fits you to a T."

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

"Rach, what are you doing?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder after smoothing the sheet into place. John was giving her a quizzical look as he threw the pillow he had been holding down onto his inflated bed.

"I'm making up the couch." She said dryly. The sniper rolled his eyes and placed both hands on his hips.

"I can see that. What I want to know is why you're turning the couch into a bed. Is someone else joining me in the living room? Please tell me it's Jeremy!" John laughed and ducked the couch cushion she hurled at him. Huffing in amused ire, Rachel placed the last couch cushion on the loveseat before eyeing the couch sadly.

"No, it's for me you nitwit."

John paused in the act of toeing off his boots to look at her in alarm. "Why? Did you and the Commander have a row? You looked fine at the party and not even you can get in a fight that quickly." He replied carefully, straightening to his full height as she glared at him.

"No, you nosey, we did not get in a fight. However, with his children in the house it wouldn't be proper since we haven't had a chance to speak to either of them." Rachel replied primly, scowling at John as his face cleared of alarm and slid into laughter. She gave the couch another sad look as she huffed in discomfort. It had occurred to her on the way back from the Festival what the sleeping arrangements were going to need to be.

"And lemme' guess. You haven't mentioned, or discussed, that decision with your better half." Mirth danced in the sniper's tone as he very careful kept his eyes locked with hers.

"No, not yet. I was about to go find him." Rachel grudgingly admitted, folding her arms as she eyed him in weariness. "How did you know that?" She finally asked after a moment of curiosity.

John covered his mouth with one hand as glee shot through him as the sniper finally allowed his eyesight to slide to her left. "It wasn't a hard conclusion to come too based on that look on his face right now."

Rachel whirled around on one foot to see her partner standing at the bottom of the stairs, frowning at her with his arms firmly crossed over his chest. The scientist firmed up her backbone at the look he was leveling her.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" He rumbled quietly as steel entered Rachel's eyes.

"It's not proper Tom. We haven't talked to Sam yet and while Ashley knows we haven't discussed it at length." Rachel paused as Tom's face grew tight. "I don't want them to think I'm trying to take their mother's place, luv." She admitted softly. The ire slid from Tom's expression and he sighed in frustration as he dropped his arms.

The thumping noise of someone rapidly coming down the stairs broke the taboo and Daniel appeared. The Marine slowed as he took in his Captain standing a few feet from the front of the stairs, frustration and tension lining the sailor's frame. Doing a quick sweep of the living yielded what the problem was.

"Oh Harry." Shaking his head in mock despair, Daniel came the rest of the way down and stood next to Tom. "You're not fooling anyone."

"And what happens if Samuel has a nightmare and tries to climb in bed with his father? How are we supposed to explain that?" Rachel said fiercely as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Adult sleepover?" Daniel countered lightly. He sobered up as Tom shifted in agitation next to him and Rachel glared. "I'm going to let you two sort this out. Corporal, come help me secure the rest of the house." John clapped her shoulder in support as he passed by her and followed the older man out of the room.

"Rachel."

Her chin tilted up in stubbornness as her partner stalked over to her, but he took her off guard by thrusting his hand into her hair and drawing her into a kiss. She melted against him as he gently sucked her bottom lip in and bit down. Moaning a little as he pulled away, she rested her forehead on his chest.

"What's this really about honey?" Propping his head on hers, Tom began to sway with her back and forth as she gathered her thoughts.

"I want to do this right." Rachel finally whispered into this shirt. Her hands clutched at the back of his shirt as she took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been gone a long time Tom. And now I'm suddenly sweeping back into their lives in a big way. Not only am I now occupying a place where their mother used to be, but soon they're going to be uprooted again." She struggled to find a way to voice the next part but finally said lamely, "I don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

"You don't want them to resent you, more's the like." Rachel sighed in agreement at his words but then pulled back sharply as he began to laugh, and she frowned at the merriment crossing his features. _This wasn't anything to laugh about_ , she thought crossly.

"Welcome to parenthood, honey!" Tom gently teased her. "Sorry to say but resentment comes with the territory. They'll resent you saying no to the pair of brand name sneakers. It'll be," and here his voice went high in tone," 'But dad! All my friends have them!' "

"Tom!" Rachel interrupted with a reluctant laugh. "This is a bit different then a pair of sneakers."

He sobered up and dropped his forehead to hers. "It is." Tom conceded quietly. "But then again it's not. There's going to be a period of adjustment, and some friction between them and us. But it's got to be us, as a united front. Which means speaking to each other about decisions such as these." He said, nodding at the made up couch behind them.

Rachel blew out a breath and then nodded. "Alright then dad. I concede defeat and bow to your superior knowledge."

"Damn right you'll concede Doc." He growled playfully, laughing when her mouth full open a little in surprise. Sweeping her up in his arms, Tom quickly made a beeline for the stairs as she protested the bridal carry.

"Dammit, Tom! Are you always going to end arguments this way?" She said in mock outrage, trying to suppress her smile at the boyish light in his eyes as he bounded up the stairs.

"Oh I don't know Harry." Tom replied with a wicked grin. "I certainly enjoy ending them this way!"

"Dad?" The playfully arguing pair froze on the landing as Sam peered blearily at them from behind his half open door. Tony's head popped up above the boy and the preteen suppressed a snort as he disappeared back into the room.

"Sorry if we woke you Sammy." Tom said apologetically as his son leaned tiredly against the door jam. "Is ok." The boy yawned, covering his mouth with one hand. "Why are you carrying Rachel?"

"Don't even think about it!" Rachel hissed in his ear as a look of unholy glee crossed his face. Ignoring his partner as she pinched his chest, Tom replied innocently, "Adult sleepover bud."

Rachel moaned in frustration as she covered her face, red flooding up it. She didn't even try to suppress the violent need to pinch him again when Sam asked in surprise, "Adults have sleepovers too?"

Tom's chest rumbled in laughter and she peeked through her fingers to glare up at him. "We'll talk about it in the morning Sam. Go back to sleep."

"Ok." The boy mumbled tiredly before stepping back and letting the darkness of his room obscure him from sight.

"You are in so much trouble mister!"

Tom bit his lip to quell his mirth as he stepped into his room. Kicking the door shut behind him, he lowered his arms and let Rachel slid down his body until her feet reached the floor. He kept his arms firmly around her as she squirmed to get loose. "Aw come on, Rach." He whispered wickedly as he buried his nose behind her ear. "It was a little funny."

Finally giving up the halfhearted fight to get free, Rachel huffed and then dropped her arms to let them hang limply as her head titled back. "Next time that couch will have _you_ sleeping on it Captain."

Tom blanched at his partner's dangerous tone, telling him she was perfectly serious in her threat. "Well," he mused at he placed apologetic kisses on her neck. "You've already got the maternal thing down."

She scoffed in disbelief as he straightened up and finally let her go. Giving him a suspicious glare at the overly innocent look on his face, she walked over to her bag to gather her things to start her watch shift.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

Tom's eyes shot open and he was momentarily disoriented at the darkness coating his bedroom. Rachel murmured and shifted next to him before settling further into sleep. What had woken him up?

It was the small sound of dog tags clinking together and the whisper soft scrape of nails that alerted him. Twisting his upper body around, Tom looked toward his bedroom door where the sounds were coming from. He could just barely make out the dark figure of James as the dog slinked through the open door. Tom frowned as his brain came back online as adrenaline woke him up further. He knew for a fact that door had been shut when he'd crawled into bed. However, Rachel had still been on watch when he'd fallen asleep. But why would she leave the door open?

He turned back around and put pressure on the right hand he'd thrown over Rachel's stomach at some point, whispering her codename in her ear. She came awake with the smallest twitch, blinking rapidly in the dark as her body tensed.

"What is it?" Rachel mouthed, knowing he was close enough to see the movement and interrupt it.

"The door is open," he hissed almost soundlessly in her ear. "And James went through it."

The sudden sleepy snort she let out startled him at the loudness of it. "What time is it? It's most likely 3 am or something close to it." Rachel said in a normal tone.

Frowning in consternation now as her shoulders twitched in aborted laughter, Tom twisted his head around to look at the clock on his bedside table. "It's 0315."

Rachel hummed in amusement as she rolled around and threw a leg over him. "He's late then. Must be from all the excitement today. You can usually set a watch by him." She mumbled into his shoulder as she snuggled in.

"Sit-rep Harry." Her shoulders started to shake again at the command that echoed in his voice.

"Aye, sir." Rachel said merrily, shifting to prop herself on his chest so she could look at him. "What you just witnessed is James taking his turn for the night watch." Her mouth twitching at the look of confusion she just knew must be on his face she continued, "Almost right on the dot, every night, James will rise and walk with the night watch as they patrol the area. He does it at 3 and 5 am for about 15 minutes before he'll come back. I bet you 5 mints he'll check every single room tonight for trouble before he comes back."

"You're kidding." Tom said in disbelief. "No, really, you must be pulling my leg." He accused as her shoulders started to shake again.

"No joke, luv. Go follow him if you don't believe me. If there was trouble, he would have woken us up and not left." She laughed again as she rolled off of him as he started to rise. "I'm going back to sleep, Captain. Fear my wrath if you wake me again without tea." Rachel teased as she buried herself back underneath the blankets.

Huffing as her form wiggled tauntingly under the blankets, he finally grinned as he slapped her butt and darted off the bed when she shot a foot out in retaliation. He seized it and tickled her instep before releasing it as she squeaked out a laugh.

"Fine." Tom said dramatically as he pulled on sweats to go over the boxers he was wearing. "Leave James and I to walk the lonely halls, protecting our family, all on our lonesome."

"I've already taken my turn on the watch." Rachel reminded him dryly. "Goodnight my Captain."

Smiling fondly down at his partner, Tom stepped forward and brushed a kiss over her blanket covered shoulder. "Goodnight honey." He whispered back before leaving the room to track down the Malinois.

Walking silently down the hallway, Tom peeked into Ashley's room and ran his eyes over his daughter's bed. He arched an eyebrow in intrigue as he eyed the empty blow-up bed that sat at the foot and crept further into the room to investigate. Lily was curled up on the other side of Ashley while his daughter had her head buried underneath her pillow. They both looked fine, so he just shook his head in bemusement before drawing the covers up to their shoulders.

"Tom." The sailor quickly rotated on his heel at the soft whisper of his name from the door. Tex beckoned him over as the man stepped out of the room and Tom followed him, the soft brush of fur on his leg and a wet tongue that licked his hand telling him where James had made off too. Wistfully, Tom mentally marked off a portion of his mints to his partner as James heeled at his side.

"Daniel reported they finally fell asleep around 1." Tex whispered as Tom left the door open a crack. Tom felt a small smile tick at the corners of his mouth as he shot a look at the door. It seemed his daughter had found a good friend in Lily, just like it seemed Sam and Tony were already as thick as thieves. Hopefully it would ease some of the angst when he informed them about the impending move.

"What are you doing up Commodore? Your shift isn't for another 40 mics." The other's man tone was laced with question as they moved off toward Sam's room.

"James woke me when he left the room. Harry didn't bother to tell me about his shift too." Tom muttered softly in chagrin, pushing the door open enough he could see both boys sleeping. Tex choked back a snicker as the Captain cracked the door.

"Caught us by surprise too. Took Harry following him for two nights before we saw the pattern." Tom turned and regarded the other man thoughtfully for a moment before making a quick decision.

"Let's check the other rooms. Then we're going to talk in the kitchen."

 _Aw fuck_ , Tex cursed to himself as he followed Tom down the hallway.

 **LSLSLSLSLS**

I just had to include the part about James having his own shift, lol! My Belgian does this every night. I have no idea how he came to have this habit but no joke, at 3 and 5 am on the nose he will get up and check every single room in the house before he'll come lay back down. He totally does a perimeter check and it is the funniest thing ever. And makes me sleep better at night. I'm not sure if other dogs do this but there's no doubt when nails start clicking at 3 am.

So here is my bad news bears, and why I tried so hard to make today's deadline. I'm having knee surgery tomorrow to repair what I broke. I don't react every well to narcotics so I'm going to be on a drug induced high for the foreseeable future. So yay for drugs and the hallucinations and horrific nightmares they produce! I'm sure you can see how excited I am about this. ::sighs:: But it must be done and hopefully I'll be back on my feet fairly soon. But if they have to chop off my leg because they fucked up, and I don't get a Winter Solider replacement out of it, heads will fucking _**roll**_.


	19. Hold Onto Me, Cause I'm a Little Unstead

**Hello luvies! Thoughts after the jump.**

 **LSLSLSLS**

 **Hold Onto Me, Cause I'm a Little Unsteady**

 **LSLSLSLS**

Tex warily eyed the back of the Captain of the Nathan James as the man puttered around his kitchen.

 _And puttered it was_ , Tex thought in sudden amusement as he settled into one of the bar chairs that sat underneath the tall countertop. All that was missing was the humming.

Tex leaned back in the chair and tried to suppress his smirk as Tom was smooth motion in stirring the heating milk on the stove while simultaneously reaching into the cupboard to bring down a box. The sailor reached forward to turn the heat off and then poured the warm milk into two mugs that already contained the powder he'd poured out of little packets from the box. A slight hum came from Tom as he reached into a drawer for a spoon.

 _He'll kick your ass, Cowboy_ , Tex thought in desperation as laughter tightened his chest. _Don't forget this is a Navy Seal you're fucking with._

Tom tapped the edges of the last cup with the spoon and Tex directed his gaze up at the ceiling as his frame shook in suppressed mirth.

A throat being cleared brought Tex's head down with a snap, and Tom just raised an eyebrow at him as he set the mug in front of Tex. "Something funny, Nolan?" Tom asked with amusement dancing under his tone.

Tex grinned at him as he leaned back in his chair, dragging the mug over to him to take a sip of the hot chocolate Tom had made them. He relaxed as the flavor of dark chocolate and spice burst across his tongue.

"We used to be friends once."

Stiffening in his chair, Tex eyed Tom over the rim of his cup as he was caught off guard. And then realized how quickly he'd just been had. _The CIA taught you better, old man. That's one of the oldest tricks in the book_ , Tex thought in reluctant admiration.

The manufactured mirth had dropped from Tom's expression fairly quickly as he saw understanding flash across Tex's, and Tom realized he'd already been made. The Captain leaned against the counter, cradling the mug in his hands, and waited.

Tex sighed and studied the solemn man looking steadily at him. "We were. I'd like to be again."

"Why?" The question was simple, and could have covered so much, but Tex knew Tom really only cared about one thing in this instance. They'd managed to briefly talk about it that dark day when they'd slugged it out on the James, but had not finished it in the time since.

"Steel magnolia, Tom." Tex reminded him as he stretched his feet out under his chair. "Your lady is a steel magnolia. She would have tried to leave on her own, and probably succeeded. Then she would have been out there, alone and unprotected while our enemies hunted for her."

A look of pain ran across Tom's face. "There's no way she would have been able to sneak off the James."

"Would you be willing to bet her life on it?" Tex questioned firmly. "I know I wouldn't. Not even now after all the training she's gotten."

" _And_ I let you both off the ship. No sneaking involved." Tom said bitterly, cradling the mug closer to his bare chest so he could feel the warmth as an icy shiver ran down his spine.

"Do you believe in God, Commodore?" Tex asked abruptly. The other man raised an eyebrow in surprise at the apparent non-sequitur.

"Never been particularly religious but I do believe in a higher power. I've seen too much in my life not too." Tom replied slowly. "Why are you asking?"

Tex bowed his head for a moment over his mug, before raising it back up as what he wanted to say coalesced in his mind. "I don't talk about this much." A brief smile crossed his face. "In fact, only my Sabine knows most of it but here goes. I was raised in Texas, which is about as solid in the Bible Belt as you can get besides the central states. Went to church every Sunday like a good southern boy does, and never questioned much the belief that we're all put here to do something. That God has a plan and we had to trust that He knows what the hell He's playing at."

Taking a sip of chocolate, Tex continued, "The Army put a pretty big dent in my faith. Some of those tours couldn't do anything _but_ warp my view of humanity and faith. But it didn't shatter until my ex-wife."

Tex couldn't help the grin at the almost gobsmacked look on Tom's face as he stared at Tex over his mug. "It's alright, you can laugh at that." Tex said merrily. A reluctant smile pulled at Tom's lips as he shook his head at him.

"It's not for what you're thinking though." Tex sobered up as dark memories and old grief tightened his expression. "Sarah suffered through four miscarriages before Lily. And it seemed like every single one pushed us further and further apart. She was so desperate for a child, and I was so desperate to give it to her. It became this cycle of devastation and anger and she became someone I couldn't recognize. Even with the birth of Lily," and here Tex scoffed, "it didn't change. She left soon after, taking our daughter with her."

Tex had to push away the memories of screaming and plates breaking against walls to continue. "I left the Army and joined up with the CIA. Lost my way most certainly." The man mused absentmindedly as Tom waited patiently to see where he was going with this.

"And then it was the end of the world." Tex shrugged. "Not the way the good book said it was going to go either."

"But that changed with Rachel." Tom interrupted as intrigue winded through him. The other man had always been a bit of a mystery. Tex had been somewhat of a loner on his ship, only really interacting with the Seals and him besides Rachel. And even with them he'd kept his cards close to his chest, deflecting with humor to keep others from getting too close. He and Mike had had a few late night discussions on Tex, and what to do about him, but those had fallen to the wayside as they grew to trust him.

"The fate of the world? Most definitely. My faith in a higher power? Not really." Tex smirked at the frustrated expression on Tom's face. "That didn't change until later. You still haven't asked the two questions you really want answered."

"I'd forgotten how much of an asshole you can be." Tom muttered darkly.

The smirk changed to a grin before the mirth fell off his face.

"Ask me, Commander." Tex commanded softly.

"Why didn't you confront me? All it would have taken was you cornering me for a word about what happened. I had thought you knew me better." The look on Tom's face was intense as he finally caved to one of the questions that had dogged his steps for almost two years.

"And there it is, as Daniel would say." Tex said, and pulled on his bottom lip in thought. "I was going to get off at the next stop. Go looking for my daughter like I'd tried to in Baltimore before the shit hit the fan. I didn't believe the scuttlebutt before I talked to Rachel. But once I had, and to hear that for once scuttlebutt had been _right_ , I had a few options that I thought were possible. The worst one? That I had pegged you wrong." Tex returned the sharp look Tom gave him. "Lost my faith in humanity, remember?"

"I did think it unlikely however." Tex admitted after a moment. "What I did think was that you'd had no time to actually grieve for your wife before you brought her murderer onboard. That the amount of stress you were under had caused you to snap and say things you might not have meant in the heat of anger." He held up a hand quickly as Tom looked like he was about to interrupt. " _ **Rachel**_ believed it, Tom. And that made all the difference to me. Remember what I said a few days before about her not staying on the James? She was going to leave, whether pardoned or not. The only choice after that was if she was going to leave alone."

Tom closed his eyes and bowed his head in pain at the truth in Tex's words.

"Last question Commodore."

Tom flinched even as he heard the compassion and understanding in the other man's voice. He had to clear his throat before he said, "Do you, now that you know what's happened since you left, regret giving her the opportunity to run and not stay?"

Lifting his head from the solemn contemplation he'd been been giving his empty mug, Tom met the hazel eyes watching him from the counter.

"Before I answer that, I want you to promise not to interrupt." Tom raised a silver eyebrow at the command before giving a short nod.

"Yes and no. But no for the most part." Tex twisted his mug around thoughtfully. "This comes full circle to the question of faith in God, or a higher power, however you want to call it. I've gotten to know our doc more in the years that have passed. Enough that she's opened up about some of the crazy places she was raised in. It's a fucking miracle from on high she made it to adulthood. It gave her a unique perspective, she tells me, one that most scientists never see. She's had many a first row seat to the horrors and miracles a virus can bring. Rachel says that's what makes her so good at deciphering them, but I call bullshit on that one."

Tom snorted and shot Tex a weak grin as the other man leaned forward. "No, really. She's got to be near genius levels or in them, and she always gets this squirrelly look on her face when someone brings up the question of if she's ever had her IQ tested. Rachel could have done anything with those kinda brains. Been a musician or a rocket scientist, something that made a decent wage in the private sector instead of a government job. Instead she took the horrors of her childhood and made it her life's work. And no one can deny she's damn good at it."

Tex took a breathe as Tom paused thoughtfully at his words. "Not only that, but instead of caving to the scientific community as they derided her, she dug her feet in and hounded the Navy about a ship since she couldn't get private funding for an expedition. I asked her once, why she kept at it. And do you know what she told me?" Tom shook his head no as he stared in slight amazement at the most animated expression he'd ever seen on Tex's face.

"She said she just _knew_ that what she needed to find was there. That even as most called her crazy and mocked her, that what she'd find in the Arctic was the answer." The Captain felt his eyebrows shoot up his face in shock. He'd known about what reaction Rachel had gotten from her peers as she'd eventually told him late one night. But he had assumed she'd had more evidence to go on than a gut feeling.

"And not to toot your own horn, but not many Captains would have been able to hold their crew together and not abandon ship to search for their families. Mike certainly wouldn't have," Tex reminded him as Tom shook his head in the negative. "Not only that, but it was a big damn coincidence that Lily just happened to be at the same base Christine Slattery was at. A fucking bigger coincidence we made it five hours before she and the girls would have been past the point of no return."

Tex stopped when Tom raised a hand up to halt him. "Rach and I have already covered this, Cowboy."

The other man gave a sheepish look when he realized he'd started to yammer. "Sorry, boss. I'm a bit tired and the circumstances on how we all got here fascinate me. The way the chips fell…", Tex shook his head. "Anyway, back to regretting the doc and I going on the lam. The reason why I mostly don't is snoring on your feet."

Tom startled and then swiveled his head down to look at black fur that had slumped over his feet at one point. "James?" He asked in disbelief. Gold eyes slid open at his name and dog tags chimed together as the Belgian lifted up his head to look up at him.

Making a sound of amusement, Tex replied, "Yep. Just think about it. What are the chances she finds a partner to guard her 6 that's a damn trained attack dog? Named _Captain James_ no less? With everything that's going to come, I know I can't be the only one feeling better that she has that kind of a dark shadow. He's almost constantly with her, guarding her in her most vulnerable moments. Especially when she's needed it the most. Which is more times than I'm sure any of us would like to think about." He finished darkly.

Tom straightened in alarm at that. "Tell me."

"Not my stories to tell, Tom. You'll have to ask your better half." Tom glared darkly so Tex rapidly amended, "Unless it's relevant, then of course I'm sure any of us would spill the beans."

"I will say this though." Tex said after a moment, "He has killed in her defense before. You were extremely lucky he took a shine to you or you'd be sporting some holes."

Both men were quiet in thought for a few minutes as James rumbled and settled back into sleep when Tom didn't move.

"You said mostly. As in yes, that you did regret some part of it. What do you regret?"

For the first time apprehension danced across Tex's face. "When Sabine finally bagged me," and here Tom chuckled while Tex gave him a proud smirk, "I remembered what it was to really love somebody again. And for the first time in my life I was with someone who is as badass as I am. It's a particular kind of terror to watch her suit up for a supply run. Since she's the best fighter, she always goes out with the supply group. _Without_ a flak jacket and with _only_ three others. So I watch her leave and know that when that group comes back, she might not." Tex blew out a breath that shook as a familiar tension brought his shoulders up tight. "One night she had trouble sleeping and just curled up in my arms and shook. It was after a bad run in a city that had still been burning. She'd taken a knife wound to the arm from a scared civilian she'd been trying to calm down so Rachel could pass the cure. Sabine finally fell asleep, and for the first time since I was a kid I prayed in thanks that she'd made it back to me. That's when I looked up and saw Rachel sprawled out on the other side of the clearing we'd made camp in. She was eating mints by the handful. I think she went through three bags that night."

Tom had to carefully place his mug down on the counter as his hands tried to ball into fists. Anger and grief warred in him as he pictured his doc, alone on the ground and staring at the stars as she struggled and suffered through the after effects of what must have been a truly horrific day.

"For a minute, I was in your shoes. Having no idea where my other half was, if she was injured or _fuck_ , even alive." Tex rubbed his face briskly as he tried to banish the burning in his eyes. "And she had no idea on you either. We couldn't stay long enough in one place to suss out any news on the James. What I regret was the pain it caused both of you."

Tom's hands shook and he finally balled them into fists as he leaned back against the counter. "We've gone over that too." He finally said. "Having seen what life is like without the other, neither one of us has any desire to experience it again."

Tex nodded thoughtfully as he finally pushed himself to his feet. "You've also both gotten stronger in your time separated. The Rachel of now would take you to the mats instead of running."

"And likely would kick my ass all over them." Tom returned in amused fondness as he shook out the tension from his fists.

"True. I may have taught her a few dirty tricks." Tex said in false brightness as Tom gave him a cringing deadpan look.

"I would like to return to our conversation on faith later, Tex, and to our friendship." The other man quirked a smile at him and nodded after a moment. "I'd like that. I'll take another round for 30 mics, Commodore. Go curl up with the doc for a little bit longer." Tom gave him a grateful nod before Tex spun around on one foot and disappeared up the stairs.

As soon as the other man was gone Tom buried his face in his hands as he tried desperately not to wonder how many times Rachel had stood alone.

"Not that many."

Tom's head shot up in startlement at the unexpected voice. John stood in the entryway to the kitchen, rumpled pajamas and hair defiantly defying gravity at odds with the serious look on the sniper's face.

"She wasn't alone as much as you might be imagining." The sniper clarified at the question in sea blue eyes. "Tex forgot to mention it but I joined her 5 mics later with my own bag. We told dirty jokes to each other until we both passed out."

Tom released a short laugh at that as he relaxed slightly. John guessed his question before it even crossed the Captain's lips. "If it's not me it's Daniel. If not Daniel then Alyssa. If not either of them Taylor, Sabine or Tex likes to hunt her down. We're a tight knit group Commander and we notice when one of our own is suffering. Like now."

"And am I one of your own?" Tom asked evenly.

"Oh Captain our Captain. I'm sorry to say your pending adoption into the Traveling Circus has been fully vetted and approved. Welcome to the Dark Side, sir. We have mints and beer."

The Captain gave into his laughter and buried his face again as he struggled to muffle it. "Oh you are trouble. How does Gunny put up with you?" Tom asked with mirth as the Marine grinned brightly at him.

"Very carefully, sir. There may be cursing but that is something neither of us will either confirm or deny." John said cheerfully before sobering up and Tom followed as the unnatural look of seriousness settled on the Marine again. "I do want to let slip one thing. Make sure you ask her about Detroit."

"Detroit..?" Tom stopped as the night on the flight deck came flooding back. When Rachel had mentioned Detroit the entire Circus had stiffened and fallen silent. _What the fuck had happened in that city?_

"I wouldn't push if she balks but I have a feeling she won't with you, sir." Torres took a step back to turn around and head back to sleep.

"Tom." The sniper froze mid turn and then cocked his head in question at the Captain.

"You've more than earned the right to call me Tom." Tom said quietly.

A slow smile spread against the Marine's face. "Likewise."

The darkness of the living quickly swallowed the sniper as Tom took a deep breath to calm himself down before twitching his feet to wake the sleeping dog currently laying on them. James huffed as he woke but climbed to his feet as his handler made for the stairs.

"Come on, old man. We have 25 mics to cuddle with our Harry." Tom tugged on a black ear as the pair quickly ascended the stairs.

Tom noticed with amused affection his doc hadn't moved from the spot she'd fallen into when he'd left. Carefully lifting the covers, he slipped back into the bed and curled his body around Rachel as she lay on her left side, facing the huge bay windows that looked out into the backyard. She muttered into her pillow and then pushed back, settling her back against Tom's chest as she woke up a little enough to question tiredly, "Shift over?"

"James's is. Mine starts in 20 mics. Go back to sleep honey." She hummed in faint acknowledgement before rapidly sliding back to sleep as the bed dipped under the heavy weight of James. The Malinois padded over to flop himself down on the bed in front of Rachel, curling up against her as the black head landed on the pillow Tom had been using previously. Gold eyes meet sea blue ones in the faint light from the hallway as Tom tightened his grip on Rachel.

There had barely been a chance in the last few days to really reflect on any of the revelations that had happened between the two of them. He had swung from one emergency to the next without pause in the race to get Rachel to safety. He doubted that was going to change much once they got on the road and made for the battle group. Now was the time to sort himself out, and so closing his eyes, Tom Chandler did just that and let the tide of his emotions sweep him under.

For almost two long years he'd been heartsick with worry and love, as grief and rage danced down his spine as the James searched frantically for what they had foolishly lost.

But for the first time he took a true look, finally unnumbered by thoughts of his doc, at what the last two years had brought them both. A tear slipped from one eye and fell into Rachel's hair as she slept on, unaware of the turmoil roiling in her Captain.

' _Uncle Tom, can you show me again please?_ ' Jordan's face was fierce in its concentration as she watched him once again field strip his service weapon. He and Mike had both been taken by surprise when she'd asked him to teach her how to disassemble a weapon and shoot it. Christine's face had crumpled slightly in anguish before firming up when she'd heard. A smile trembled at the edges of his mouth as he remembered the fake look of affront on Mike's face when Jordan had chosen to ask him. No one had wanted another repeat of the times Mike had tried to teach his oldest how to drive. The fights those had spawned were still legendary between the Slattery-Chandler households.

The memory slid away as another took its place.

Tara curled up into his side on the swing, chatting quietly with Ashley while his daughter painted her toenails as the scent of nail polish filled his nose as he read his book. The look of complete awe that filled Mike's face when he happened upon the three 10 minutes later. A look Tom shared with his best friend as both men felt fierce gratefulness fill their souls as their children surrounded them. It was the agonizing risk they had both taken when they'd chosen to trust in Rachel. Yes, they had both lost loved ones but they hadn't lost them _all_.

A second tear slipped out as a phantom hand grabbed his and he was swept away into another memory.

' _What's the most favorite thing you loved about her?'_ Christine's voice was a whisper in deference to the late night, and to the children sprawled out asleep on the floor in front of the couch they were sitting on. Tom paused in thought as she leaned her head against his shoulder, his hand firmly around hers.

' _Her smile. Darien had the brightest smile I'd ever seen. She had a way of looking at the world like every day was a new one just full of possibilities.'_ He closed his eyes as that smile flashed through his memory, the only place he could now see her besides the photos lining the mantel place.

' _You?_ ' Tom whispered back as grief rolled through him.

' _I loved his laugh. You know the one. You could hear him from a mile away when he would get going_.' He chuckled with her, tucking her under his arm when she sniffed wetly.

Tom blinked out of the memory as another tear joined the others. That night had been the first of many as Christine helped him process his grief. He couldn't even remember where Mike had been that night, though he did know they were still in Norfolk at the time. Mike would sometimes join them and they'd share stories though, and mourn for loved ones who were long gone.

A tremulous smile crossed Tom's face as he buried his nose in Rachel's hair.

Christine had also pulled no punches once she'd dug out the information on his feelings from Jeremy. Stuck on a destroyer in the middle of the ocean, there had been no escape from her once she'd set her mind on dragging the entire story from him. His XO had only smirked at him and dodged out of his wife's way when she'd finally come hunting for him.

It was thanks to her though he had been relatively ready for his doc once he'd found her. They had been friends for years but not particularly close until after the pandemic. Now he wasn't sure what he'd do without her.

All of the revelations over the last few days became truth in his heart as the last of the pain faded away and peace replaced it. Ever since she had ran Tom had blamed and second guessed himself. The 'what if's' had haunted his dreams on what could have been if she had stayed.

But what if she _had_ stayed? For the first time gratefulness filled him that Rachel and Tex had run. He already knew what Christine and the girls fate would have been. Not to mention Alyssa, a woman he was quickly coming to adore. And for Daniel, a man he already saw as a brother? He would have lost his family in one sweeping blow. Self-disgust sang through him as he ripped the blinders away. He'd been so wrapped up in trying to find her it hadn't really registered fully what would have happened had she stayed on the James.

The paw scraping at his arm quickly brought his eyes up to his assailant. James cocked his head at him in curiosity before a cold nose touched his forehead. The tongue that licked up his forehead made Tom's nose scrunch in disgust. He shot James a glare and hot heavy breaths brushed against his face as the dog panted.

' _What are the chances she finds a partner to guard her 6 that's a damn trained attack dog? Named_ Captain James _no less? With everything that's going to come, I know I can't be the only one feeling better that she has that kind of a dark shadow_. _He's almost constantly with her, guarding her in her most vulnerable moments._ '

The disgust faded away as Tom gave the Malinois a thoughtful look.

' _The reason why I mostly don't is snoring on your feet.'_ Tex's words flowed back into his head. ' _Do you believe in God, Commodore?'_

Tom reached out a hand and dug it into thick black fur, and a heavy foreleg landed on his arm again as that great head rubbed into his pillow in pleasure. The man couldn't help a rueful smile at the black fur left behind as gold eyes once more peered into his own.

He would never forget the first time he saw James. The jealousy from John's words about a 'Captain James' were still ricocheting through his mind when Rachel had hurtled that barrier. He'd been expecting a man to come after her. Maybe some hotshot he'd need to dance around so he could see his doc again. What he _hadn't_ expected was the wave of dark fury that had flowed over the barrier and pulled down a fully grown man with ease.

 _And let's not forget the Immune fighter he tore to pieces either,_ Tom thought wryly.

' _He's killed in her defense before._ '

' _It's_ **always** _within defense of her._ '

Both Tex's and Taylor's voices rang in his head.

' _They're going to come for you. With everything they have left, they're going to come._ ' Now his own words echoed in the silence as the Malinois leaned back again.

Tom looked at James again as the dog settled his head back on the pillow. Black ears swiveled in his direction as calm gold eyes swept the room as the Malinois kept watch.

"And what of you, my friend? What would have been your fate?" His handler whispered, and James's head tilted in curiosity. Tom's jaw clenched shut as James whined low in his throat. The man knew very well what would have most likely been the dog's fate. And for a creature so devoted to his partner, that he willingly accepted another on her behalf, it would have been a damn tragedy and his heart twisted tight at the thought.

Tom sucked in a breath as Rachel muttered again in her sleep and shifted, and he tightened his arms once she'd stopped moving. What would have been the chances he would be here either, his doc curled up safely in his arms? Would either of them have had the strength to move past what happened? He would like to think so but the future had been so uncertain then. Too many paths to take for the both of them to even guess at where they could have ended up.

"I can hear you thinking." Rachel grumbled into the arm he'd slipped beneath her head at one point.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered into her hair guilty.

"What are you worrying over Tom?" Rachel asked tiredly, rolling over so she could peer up at him in the faint light coming in from the hallway. She frowned as she noticed the faint evidence of sadness on his face.

"Not worrying." Tom returned quietly. "More like reflecting over the last few years."

"Reflecting?" Confusion flowed across her face as her brain started to wake up.

"Mhmhm." He hummed, pulling her back in when she tried to sit up. "Coming to peace. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" She whispered, sliding her arm beneath his so she could cuddle in more closely.

"Yes, honey." They laid there quietly for a few minutes as Tom stroked a hand down her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The hand moving down her back paused at Rachel's question, then resumed its journey as Tom made a sound in the negative.

"It's not anything we haven't already discussed. Just making peace with it." He said finally.

Rachel opened her mouth and then snapped it closed as she stopped herself.

"Just promise me one thing?" Tom waited until she hesitantly nodded. "Don't leave me behind next time, because we both know there will be a next time. _Promise me Rachel_."

She bit her lip hard at the faint pain that echoed underneath his tone at just the thought them being separated again. And they both knew he was right. With the world on the brink again and between both of their responsibilities, they could be pulled in opposite directions if they let it.

"I promise." Rachel whispered to him raggedly, reaching up to entwine her fingers in his dog tags. "Us against the world, remember?"

 **LSLSLSLS**

"Rough night?" Tom just grunted in answer, taking another sip from his coffee cup as Daniel settled in the swing next to him with his own cup. Dawn was just barely touching the horizon as the wind rustled through the trees. The back door made a slight creaking sound as Taylor stuck his head out to look at his commanding officers as he made his sentry rounds.

Gunny gave him a silent nod as the Captain leaned down for the thermos of coffee at his feet to refill the cup he'd just drained. The big man just gave his Gunny a wink before disappearing back to his watch.

"Heard you talking to the Cowboy last night."

Tom gave Daniel an incredulous look. "Do any of you ever sleep?"

"No." Daniel said succinctly, then gave a quiet laugh at the disbelieving look his Captain gave him. "Had trouble sleeping last night. The bed was too soft." The Marine admitted.

Tom said nothing as understanding whipping through him at the Marine's answer. He always had trouble the first night home on leave as well, expecting to still feel the rocking movements of his ship beneath him. For a team that had effectively camped for the last 18 months, the beds must have been too soft for bodies expecting the hardness of a humvee or the ground.

"Did you hear everything?" Tom asked a moment later, not bothered in the least that Gunny had overheard the exchange.

"Just about." Daniel admitted. "I'm glad you were able to fix your friendship."

Tom hummed in agreement as he toed the porch and set the swing in motion.

"So what's eating you, sir?" Tom just quirked a smile as the Marine continued to pester him.

"You are such a busybody, Daniel." The Captain said, amusement lancing through him at the snort of agreement from the man.

"We take care of our own, Tom. 'If it's not me it's Daniel. If not Daniel then..'"

"'Then it's Alyssa. If not either of them Taylor, Sabine or Tex.'" Tom finished for him, John's words from last night reverberating through him. "So you heard that part too."

"I did. So that's what's gnawing on you." Daniel confirmed. Silence fell between the two as Gunny mulled over what to say. Tom barely managed to keep his mouth shut as he waited the soldier out.

"9 months ago we were up in Minneapolis, raiding the National Guard Armory there for munitions. We'd started to run low after Colorado so we made our way north to stock up. It was also an effort to throw the scent off our tracks since we'd been pegged going west when we'd ran into the Immunes." Gunny paused to take a sip of coffee, thoughts running in a riot through his head. "We picked up a transmission from Detroit." A thunderous look moved over Daniel's face and the apprehension that had been dancing in Tom's gut ratched up higher.

"The transmission said Detroit was a safe zone- that they had food and water, along with the cure."

Tom stiffened at the sick expression that then moved over Daniel's face. "All of us were suspicious, so we decided to take a look. We surveillanced the city for two days and didn't see anything wrong. Just people moving about their lives as best they could. So we decided to get a closer look." Daniel closed his eyes and blew out a breath that shook. "None of us really like to talk, or remember, what we saw over the next week. Did you know that cannibalism is still practiced in many cultures all over the world? I didn't know that until Rachel told me."

Tom blinked in surprise at what he thought was an abrupt turn in the conversation. Then understanding hit swiftly.

Bile surged up his throat and he gagged slightly as his imagine went into overdrive. Daniel just nodded grimly at the shocked look on his face.

"The 'safe zone'", Daniel rumbled darkly, "was being run by a man named Rashad. So near as I could ever gather, he was just a low level thug in one of the gangs that ran rampant through Detroit before the Flu. After the Flu decimated the city, he rose up and gathered a small following, preaching about the end of the world and how they were chosen to survive by God. And like the sheep people can be, they followed him. Never could figure out how they made the leap to cannibalism. Maybe they ran out of food and got desperate. Anyway, they lured people there under the promise of a safe haven."

Daniel's jaw clenched tight as the memories tried to overwhelm him. "We did our SOP of two teams of two to go in, with the children back about 40 miles and out of range of their sentries. Thank God they didn't see what we did." He said quietly. "It only took going in through their gates to realize something was horribly wrong. They overwhelmed us almost instantly. Their fighters were untrained but the sheer numbers ran us over. So I called out to fall back to Plan B."

"Plan B?" Tom prompted when Daniel fell silent. The Captain gripped his coffee mug in tight hands when Gunny lowered his head to his chest as old terror danced across the Marine's face.

"Plan B is the command to fall back to the secondary site in case of a FUBAR. The two groups break off and scatter. That day it was Rachel, James and Sabine together, with John and I as the other group. In this case the secondary fall back was the east gate, which we'd noted was relatively unmanned due to its position by the Detroit River. It went to shit pretty quickly, sir. Rachel and James were driven away from us. We all tried to fight our way back over to them."

Tom felt the blood drain from his face as Daniel fell silent again. "How long was she missing?" He whispered through lips gone numb with shock.

"3 days." Gunny replied just as quietly, before looking at him with eyes that looked too old in his face. "When I said their bond, and his training, was cemented through fire and brimstone I wasn't exaggerating. Before Detroit, he would still fight her a bit, testing her limits as his handler. She'd forget he was there and trip over him. He'd only been with us a month at that point. But after Detroit?" The Marine shook his head in thought. "They moved as one unit, and he's never tested her again. She refuses to talk about those days. Only told me Rashad and his cronies were dead when we found them."

"Found them?" The question was shaky at best as Tom tried to gather himself together.

"That's Plan C." Daniel tried to interject some humor in his tone and fell short. "Plan B is thrown out. We followed the bodies, Commander. Plan C is the survival of Dr. Scott. At all costs."

San Francisco flashed through Tom's head in waves, and understanding washed over him as little niggling thoughts about that day were laid to rest. Sabine and John had tried to fall back to the secondary position, and when that had failed, had instantly accepted the help of unknown soldiers in their efforts to recover their missing members. Granted the soldiers they had accepted help from were from Nathan James but still. All they had to go on at the time was Tom's word he was who he said he was, and hadn't questioned when he'd assumed command over them.

"Bodies, Gunny?"

"'She's vicious in defending what she considers her's.'" Daniel recited from memory what Sabine's account of Rachel's combat readiness was. "'Combined with that demon dog of her's and that's a combination I wouldn't want to meet on a street in broad daylight.' Some enemies have learned that lesson the hard way. We followed the trail of bodies all the way to the east gate. There weren't many as she used the training we gave her to hide, but there were enough to track them through the city. Some of them were torn to pieces but many others had bullet holes. The only ones who have a full accounting of those days are Harry and James. And neither one of them are talking."

Tom felt a weak smile tug at his mouth before he abruptly rose. "Excuse me, Gunny. I need to go see my better half." He spun on a heel as Daniel made a noise of assent, and quickly made his way inside. He didn't need to go far however as the faint sound of humming from the kitchen caught his attention.

Rachel hummed as she stirred the scrambled eggs in the pan, the comforting sound of dog tags chiming together as James inhaled his food. "Careful, luv." She muttered to him as he coughed from inhaling too much air. "Your other handler will have to give you CPR. I know where that tongue has been."

The sound of amusement hit her ears before strong arms wrapped around her waist and a face buried itself in her hair. "I'm not sure I'm dedicated enough to our partner to freely do that. But I'd take one for the team if you promised one night uninterrupted." Tom said quietly into her hair, the smell of his shampoo swirling in his nose as she turned her head to give him a kiss.

Rachel laughed against his mouth and then squeaked when he pulled her tightly against him, cradling her in the comfort of his frame. Tom settled his head on hers, closing his eyes as she turned back around to stir the rapidly cooking eggs. She started to sing softly as the sounds of rustling above stairs alerted them that the rest of the household was beginning to stir. Pushing away the thoughts of what he'd just learned, Tom closed his eyes and let peace wash over him as he held his partner.

"Dad?" _And there goes the peace_ , Tom thought in disappointed amusement as Sam called for him. Rachel stiffened as the sound of thumps could be heard down the staircase, but she didn't pull away as the steps approached the kitchen.

Tom simply hugged her even tighter against him as a chair scraped at the bar. Placing a kiss to her hair, he finally released her and turned around to meet the curious gaze from his youngest.

"Morning, bud. Want some orange juice?"

Sam made an agreeing sound as he eyed his dad from his bar seat. The sailor was still dressed in combat gear from his turn on the watch, though he'd shed his flak jacket. The sight in him in all black was a formidable one.

"Good morning, Rachel." Sam said shyly as the sound of Ashley and Lily coming down the stairs sounded out. Tony followed after the girls and four faces were soon staring at Tom and Rachel as they moved around the kitchen getting breakfast ready for them.

"Good morning, Samuel." Rachel said warmly as she laid out the scrambled eggs on plates.

"Good morning to you all." She added as the three other girls mumbled greetings to them. Moving smoothly around Tom as he placed orange juice in front of them, she dropped the plates of eggs and toast in front of the hungry children.

"Any of that for us doc?" Daniel asked in interest as he came in from the porch, carrying a coffee cup and a thermos.

"Only if you ask nicely." Rachel returned in mock serious, making a face at him as Daniel's face fell into an exaggerated pout. Tutting in amusement, Rachel opened the fridge door and grabbed for the egg carton.

SMACK!

Rachel squawked in outrage and her head shot up and around to glare at her partner. Tom just grinned mischievously at her as he danced back from where he'd just smacked her on the butt as she'd bent over.

"You are paying for that later, Captain." She hissed darkly at him under the sound of laughter from the children and Daniel as they watched in interest.

Tom's eyes darkened in desire and she shivered. "Promises promises, baby." He muttered back. "I'll be keeping you to that Harry."

"Oh you won't enjoy what I have planned Commander Chandler." Glaring at him as he moved to the coffee maker, Rachel pulled over the mixing bowl and began cracking more eggs to beat.

Tom just gave her an innocent look that she in no way bought as he started the coffee maker.

 **LSLSLSLS**

"That was a hell of a way to tell them Tom." Daniel said to him quietly, faint mirth lacing his tone as the two men leaned against the kitchen wall as they ate breakfast. Mike made an inquiring sound from the other side of Tom as he nibbled on toast and Daniel grinned in anticipation.

The entire Circus plus the occupants of the Slattery house filled the kitchen so the house was a riot of sound as Daniel used it as cover to debrief the XO on what his Captain had done earlier.

Mike choked on his toast as laughter sputtered out when Rachel shot all three of the men a dark glare from her position next to Alyssa by the stove. Noticing the glare, Alyssa leaned over and began whispering to her as Christine approached in curiosity. Soon the women were furiously whispering to each other and the men shrank back against the wall as all three turned their heads to glare at them, though both Alyssa and Christine had some mirth dancing in their eyes.

"Ah shit," Daniel muttered.

"Never leave a man behind Marine." Tom hissed out the side of his mouth as Daniel shifted his weight in preparation to move.

"Oh no, sir." The Marine replied, merriment dancing in his tone. "In this instance it's every man for himself."

Tom made a sound of amused disbelief as Daniel hugged the wall as he moved out of range of the glares. It took only a glance to his left to verify Mike had used the distraction Gunny had given and moved away from his CO as well.

Blowing out a breath, Tom then wiggled his eyebrows at Rachel as the glare turned to a dark smirk at his predicament. He mouthed out, 'I love you', and a real smile crossed her face before nervousness replaced it as Sam glanced between them again.

 _Damn_. Looks like his distraction hadn't lasted all that long. He'd been hoping she'd stay focused on him long enough so he could get the room clear for the talk with his kids.

It was the work of a moment to locate where his XO had gone. Tom caught Mike's eye and then glanced at his kids before shooting his eyes over to Rachel. Understanding blooming across his face, Mike shifted his plate to one hand before using the other to blow a short whistle over the chaos. Silence fell immediately as every head swung in his direction.

"Slattery house, put your plates in the sink. We're going back to the house to get dressed, and we'll reconvene at 1100 with the Chandler house." Mike said, shooing his daughters up from the table as they protested.

" _Now_." Their dad said firmly as Jordan opened her mouth again. In short order the occupants from the Slattery house were herded out the door, Jeremy stopping to give a quick kiss to Rachel's check in support as he left. In the time it took to clear them out, Daniel had given subtle signals to his team and the Circus silently slipped out of the room.

A movement from the corner of his eye made Tom glance over, and he couldn't quite keep a smile in as his dad settled at the table. Tom slipped over to where Rachel was still stationed, leaning his weight against the counter and let the left side of his body touch hers. The two faces of his children warily eyed the both of them from where they were still perched at the bar. Sam looking more curious than anything as Ashley finally removed the hand she'd used to stop him when he'd tried to get up with everyone else.

Nerves finally getting to him, Tom crossed his arms over his chest as he quickly contemplated how he was going to start.

His daughter beat him to it.

"Dad's in love with Rachel." Ashley blurted out, before slapping a hand over her mouth as Sam stiffened with shock.

" _What?!_ " Sam wheezed out as he stared at his dad.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose as his partner shifted her weight awkwardly next to him, but Rachel kept silent as she waited for cue from him. He shot a quick look at his dad only to watch as the man did a double face palm. Jed's shoulders started to shake and Tom rolled his eyes as he realized his dad would be of no help until he stopped laughing.

"That is not the way I wanted to start the conversation Ashley." Tom raised his eyebrows at her and his daughter flushed even more in embarrassment. "But yes, I am in love with Rachel and she feels the same way."

Sam's head whipped over to Rachel and an intense look came over the young boy's face. "Do you?" He demanded.

Rachel felt her spine stiffen at the look. "Yes, I am in love with your father." She said firmly. Her heart melted at the uncertain look that stole over Sam's face then. "What's really bothering you luv?"

Sam bit his lip and glanced at his dad.

"I will always love your mother. Loving Rachel doesn't change that Sam." Tom said quietly.

His son's eyes brightened with tears and he glanced away, but didn't answer.

And Rachel's heart broke.

A tear slipping down her own face, she strolled forward and grasped his hands on the counter.

"But that's not the reason, is it Sam?" Rachel chanced a glance at Ashley and brown eyes filled with tears slipped away from hers as the girl's chin wobbled as she struggled to control herself.

Rachel reached out with her free hand and grasped Ashley's hand.

"Both of you look at me." The firmness behind the command made them automatically straighten and look at the woman holding tightly to them. The sight of their dad ghosting up behind Rachel and resting his hands on her shoulders cemented the picture of strength in front of them.

"Even if your dad and I, for whatever reason, don't stay together that doesn't mean I will leave again." Rachel said firmly, ignoring the small sound of pain from behind her as Tom saw what she had.

"But you already did." Sam rushed out. The boy bit his lip so he wouldn't say more as a look of pain ran across his face.

"I did." Rachel said slowly, mind working like lightening as strong hands slid from her shoulders to her waist as her partner let her take the lead. "Do you know why I left Samuel?"

"Because people needed the cure." This time it was Ashley, stepping in front to shield her brother like she had done so many times before.

Brown eyes locked with brown.

"Yes they did. They still do." Tears brimmed in Ashley's eyes at her words. Sam's hands clenched into fists and he hid his face in his sister's shoulder.

"Did you know, I didn't know what having a family really meant until Jeremy?" A reluctant sea blue eye peeked out a her while Ashley eyed her with watery suspension as they waited.

"I didn't," Rachel assured them as she blinked back her own tears. Tom tightened his hands around her waist and pinned her to the counter as he curled around her. He didn't miss the way both his children took in the way he was holding her.

"I had to learn the hard way what it meant to love someone like family. It didn't matter we aren't blood related, he is my brother. I am his and he is mine. And no matter how far apart we travel, that will never change."

Sam's hand balled into a fist in hers. "But you _left_." Unsaid was the ' _us_ ' implied.

Rachel steeled her spine as she felt Tom shudder against her. "I did." The words were simple but the emotion behind them was not for all of them. Ashley stifled a sob and wrapped an arm around Sam as the boy's face crumpled.

Tom took a deep breath and wrapped his iron will back around himself as he straightened in the face of his babies pain. "She did leave." Two small heads whipped over to him as he finally spoke. "But she left for a good reason." He reminded them. "A lot of people owe their lives to Rachel and her friends."

Sam chewed on his bottom lip in uncertainty as another tear streaked down his face.

Rachel gripped both the children's hand fiercely as Ashley tried to look away. "I promise you both. _I will always try to come home_."

Ashley sucked in a breath as anger started to wash away the fear clouding her vision. "Try?!" She demanded.

A heartbroken expression crossed Rachel's face and Tom's hands spasmed on her hips. "We all know no one can promise to come home, baby girl. Not without lying." The woman said gently.

Both the children's eyes shot to their dad, still standing behind Rachel and wearing Navy combat gear. The anger slid away again as Ashley's eyes filled again with tears.

"No, you can't." The girl said miserably, and she watched her dad close his eyes as pain ran across his features.

"But you promise to try? And you'll come home to us?" This time it was Sam being demanding, his voice breaking half way through.

"Yes. Because you are mine.."

"And you are ours." Sam and Ashley finished the sentence with her as Tom curled around his doc again as sunlight danced in the air.

 **LSLSLSLS**

 **Hello little luvs! I'm so sorry about the 3 month wait, and additionally sorry this chapter didn't contain any action. I was hoping to get to the action part but between recovering from surgery (which went awesome!) and work/school it just wasn't going to happen unless I wanted to go another month before updating (I totally didn't want to do that).**

 **So I have great news! I just need to get through this week intact for both school and work, and then the stress levels will go back down to zero. The semester ends the 31st, and the largest tradeshow my team does just happens to be going on at that time. My opportunities to write will skyrocket after that.**

 **So what did you think of the tiny peek we got at life on the road? I did _not_ know cannibalism was an actual cultural practice, and that it's still practiced in many cultures world wide. Thank you wikipedia for that bit of new horror in my life. I wondered how dark I could go a little and got a shock when I googled it, lol. **

**And before I go, I have to say this...**

 **WTFH TNT?! You killed my Tex! ::wails and gnashes teeth:: I know he actually is from Reno, NV but I'm stealing him because of that fuckery. Still on the fence on whether I'd like to pretend S3 actually happened or not. The lack of character develop was staggering. Don't get me wrong, the fight scenes were epic.**

 **And seriously? Mike Slattery-'It's the same in every language.' Fucking badass! He's my new favorite.**


End file.
